Elisabeth Bishop et le journal maudit
by Ywena
Summary: TOME II. Elisa retourne à Poudlard, armée de sa connaissance du futur et de nouveaux projets pour faire dérailler le destin. A commencer par s'occuper d'un certain journal... Hélas, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Entre les duels, les cours, sa curiosité, et ses ambitieux projets, la Poufsouffle a peut-être eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre... (SI réaliste, humour, aventure)
1. Prologue

Et revoici Elisa, comme promis ! J'espère qu'elle vous a manqué !

Si c'est votre première rencontre avec les aventures d'Elisa Bishop, je vous conseille vivement de lire le Tome 1, " _Elisabeth Bishop et le monde des sorciers_ ", qui introduit l'intrigue, le personnage principal et pose les quelques modifications au canon qu'elle a déjà mise en place x) Sinon, voici un mini-résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain après ces longues semaines d'absence...

.

 _Précédemment, dans les aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop :_

Elisa a deux ans (et demi !) de plus qu'Harry Potter, et depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle possède les souvenirs d'une autre vie. Pour faire simple, elle suppose qu'elle s'est réincarnée. Dans un univers de fiction, par-dessus le marché. Elisa connait donc plusieurs éléments du canon (qu'elle nomme aussi "le destin"), même si certains détails ont échappé à sa mémoire. Elle a immédiatement décidé de changer le monde parce qu'actuellement, la Grande-Bretagne magique... Ben, ça craint un peu. Préjudices, racisme, obscurantisme, manque de progrès... Ce ne sont pas les défauts qui manquent ! Elisa a donc lutté sans relâche pour apaiser les tensions entre les Maisons à Poudlard, multiplie les inventions allant du stylo-plume au skateboard volant, pointe du doigt sans hésiter les vices de la communauté sorcière, a créé un club d'Education Moldue (qu'elle considère comme son plus grand succès) pour importer la science et la culture à Poudlard, et a aussi invité Harry à passer l'été chez elle afin de le soustraire secrètement à la tutelle des Dursley. Bref, elle a été très occupée. Cela dit, elle a donc parfaitement conscience que dans quelques années, un psychopathe évoquant à la fois Hitler et Vlad l'Empaleur va revenir à la vie pour tenter de massacrer tous ceux qui n'ont pas une généalogie à sa convenance. Alors changer le monde, c'est bien beau, mais il faut aussi qu'il y ait un monde à changer. Et Elisa commence doucement à se préparer à la prochaine guerre...

.

Mwahahaha.

Ce tome sera un poil plus sérieux que le précédent. Eh oui, j'ai mis une intrigue en place, mais maintenant Elisa va devoir se retrousser les manches ! ET vu le titre de la fic, vous devinez tout de suite à qui (ou plutôt à quoi) elle va s'attaquer. Cependant, se prendre pour un héros comporte certains risques. Alors l'année d'Elisa ne s'annonce pas de tout repos.

Enfin bref ! Suite à la suggestion d'une lectrice, je vus propose aussi de renouer avec une tradition de "Renouveau". A chaque chapitre, je vous proposerai une liste de personnages. Choisissez-en un, et je vous donnerait plusieurs infos-clefs sur lui. Sa famille, son passé, dans quelle Maison il voulait aller, pourquoi il est gentil et/ou odieux avec tel autre personnage, etc.

Et pour commencer la liste, allons-y avec les Serpentard de l'année d'Elisa ! C'est-à-dire l'un de ces dix élèves :

 _\- Heather Thatcham_

 _\- Tabitha Bainbridge_

 _\- Adrian Pucey_

 _\- Terence Higgs_

 _\- Miles Bletchey_

 _\- Cassius Warrington_

 _\- Darius Berrow_

 _\- Adélaïde Murton_

 _\- Imogen Stretton_

 _\- Holden Ledbury_

... Vous avez fait votre choix ? Parfait ! Alors retenez-le bien, dites-le dans votre review, et attendez-vous au résultat dans une semaine, quand je posterai le chapitre suivant de la fic =D

Et maintenant... C'est parti pour le prologue !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Lorsque l'alarme sonna, Elisa était réveillée depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et déjà en train de s'habiller. Elle poussa un juron, sautilla à cloche-pied jusqu'à son réveil parce qu'elle n'avait enfilé qu'une seule jambe de son pantalon, et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton OFF. Puis elle tendit l'oreille, inquiète de savoir si elle avait réveillé les autres occupants de la maison.

De l'autre côté du couloir, elle entendit le _BOUM_ qui indiquait qu'Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, s'était encore pris les pieds dans ses pantoufles en se levant.

Elle grimaça. Au temps pour son intention de laisser Harry profiter d'une dernière grasse matinée pour ses vacances au Cottage. M'enfin, il pourrait sans doute faire le plein de grasses matinées au Terrier, non ?

On était à la fin de juillet. Quelques jours plus tôt, une lettre de Ron avait invité Harry au Terrier, où il fêterait son anniversaire puis passerai le reste de ses vacances. Et aujourd'hui, vers midi, les Weasley devaient récupérer Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pourquoi sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tout simplement parce que le Survivant et Elisa espéraient ainsi cacher le fait qu'Harry avait passé ses vacances chez elle au Cottage des Erables. Entre le fait que Voldemort gambadait toujours dans la nature, et l'insistance de Dumbledore à ce qu'Harry retourne chez ses Moldus… Elisa, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient un accord tacite selon lequel son lieu de vacances devait rester secret.

La jeune fille esquissa un mince sourire en enfilant un T-shirt. Dumbledore était définitivement du côté du Bien, mais il avait aussi des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que les gens devaient faire pour se conformer à ses plans. Des idées avec lesquelles Elisa n'était pas forcément d'accord…

Mais bref. Accueillir le Survivant durant un mois s'était avéré plutôt fun, au final. Harry avait de l'humour, un sens de l'à-propos assez marrant, il était toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, et les différents trucs qu'Elisa lui apprenaient (qu'il s'agisse de sorts à utiliser dans un duel ou de ce qu'elle avait vu durant ses voyages autour du monde avec sa mère) le fascinaient complètement.

Oui, Elisa ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir accueilli Harry chez elle. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, l'année dernière. Et il allait lui manquer, quand il serait chez les Weasley… Peut-être pourrait-elle lui rendre visite ?

En tout cas, Harry Potter aurait passé de biens meilleures vacances que ce que le destin lui avait réservé…

En effet, dans le canon de l'histoire, Harry Potter aurait dû rester chez les Dursley à se morfondre jusqu'à ce que les frères Weasley viennent le sauver. Mais Elisa avait décidé très tôt que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Elle comptait changer le monde depuis qu'elle avait été réincarnée dans cet univers : un univers qui, même s'il était celui de sa saga de fiction favorite durant sa vie précédente, pouvait largement être amélioré.

Et son amélioration la plus récente avait été d'empêcher discrètement sur Survivant de retourner avec les tarés abusifs qui lui servaient de gardiens légaux. Harry Potter avait beau être le sauveur du monde sorcier, il n'en était pas moins un enfant de douze ans qui méritait de passer son été avec des gens qui l'aimaient et le respectaient !

Ça pouvait sembler bien peu, mais les grands changements commençaient toujours avec un petit pas.

Elisabeth Bishop, qui allait entrer en quatrième année à Poufsouffle dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, s'y connaissait bien en changements qui commençaient par un petit pas. Et, armée par sa connaissance unique du futur (ou plutôt, d'un futur possible), c'était à cela qu'elle s'employait depuis qu'elle était en âge de parler : changer le monde, petit à petit.

Dès son enfance, elle avait appris toute seule à pratiquer de la magie sans baguette rudimentaire, qu'elle appelait « la Force » puisque son usage ressemblait beaucoup à l'attraction la répulsion qu'exerçaient les Jedi de _Star Wars_ sur les objets. Elle avait aussi lu tous les bouquins qui lui tombaient sous la main. Elisa avait donc des connaissances étendues sur des éléments aussi obscurs que la fabrication d'amulettes, les secrets d'Histoire du temps des Fondateurs, ou le Fourchelang.

Son aventure avait véritablement commencé une fois à Poudlard. Elle voulait réduire au maximum les préjudices de l'école, qui étaient pour elle la source de bien des maux. Alors elle s'était fait des amis dans d'autres Maisons, malgré la violente désapprobation de certains élèves. Elle s'était aussi fait connaître par ses inventions et son talent pour l'organisation : par exemple, elle avait inventé puis commercialisé des plumes rechargeables, inspirées par les stylo-plumes moldu. Elle avait aussi organisé un club d'Education Moldue, permettant aux élèves qui avaient grandi avec des Moldus de poursuivre leur éducation, et d'apprendre la science et la physique par exemple.

Sa détermination à améliorer l'éducation des élèves et son talent en Sortilèges lui avait donné le surnom de « Magister » auprès de ses pairs. Au début, Elisa en avait été un peu vexée, mais finalement, elle avait adopté ce surnom moqueur et le portait désormais avec autant de fierté qu'un titre de noblesse.

Sa lutte pour changer le monde ne s'était pas arrêtée en première année. Son activité avait continué tout au long de sa scolarité. Par exemple, l'année dernière, elle avait été un élément-clef de la création du « Challenge », un club de duel secret. Elle avait aussi inventé un moyen de déplacement sorcier nouveau, le MagicoGlisseur, une sorte de mélange de surf et de skateboard lévitant dans les airs. Grâce à la publicité que lui faisaient les élèves de Poudlard enthousiasmés, Elisa commençait vraiment à lancer son business.

C'était une bonne chose. Elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de pognon, si elle voulait réaliser ses projets… Et se préparer à un possible retour de Voldemort.

Elisa avait un avenir plutôt chargé.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon, et glissa sa baguette dans la longue poche spéciale qui était à présent cousue sur tous ses pantalons. Tilly, l'une des six elfes sans foyer qu'elle avait adopté, avait modifié les poches de tous ses vêtements pour qu'Elisa puisse y transporter discrètement ses armes. C'est-à-dire sa baguette, quelques amulettes de protection… Mais aussi les quelques couteaux de lancer qu'elle avait appris à manier cet été.

Oui, c'était dangereux. Mais, eh ! Dans l'intrigue canon, l'année scolaire de 1992-1993 était celle où un Basilic était lâché dans l'école. Elisa faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se rassurer !

Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Le soleil n'était encore pas très haut : il était à peine sept heures et demie. Sa mère ne se lèverait pas avant huit heures. Quant à son père, il subissait encore le décalage horaire de son dernier vol transcontinental, et se lèverait sans doute vers midi.

Elisa descendit au rez-de-chaussée sur la pointe des pieds, et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Chappy, l'elfe de maison de sa mère, avait déjà fait chauffer son chocolat chaud et fait griller des toasts, et s'affairer à présent à faire des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, le Gryffondor n'eut qu'à s'asseoir avant que Chappy ne pose devant lui une assiette remplie de ses mets préférés.

– Merci Chappy, fit poliment le Survivant. Bonjour Elisa. Pourquoi tu as mis ton alarme aussi tôt ?

– Salut Harry, lâcha Elisa en étouffant un bâillement. Désolé, je comptais m'exercer ce matin à ce sort dont je t'ai parlé. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever…

– C'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Je veux profiter que tes parents dorment encore pour parler avec le serpent du jardin.

Elisa avait _accidentellement_ provoquée la rencontre entre Harry et une vipère durant l'été, afin de le voir parler le Fourchelang, de lui expliquer qu'il sifflait comme un serpent, et de lui faire un cours abrégé sur ce langage et sur la manière dont il était perçu en Grande-Bretagne. Ça lui permettrait ainsi d'éviter tout le drama qui avait entouré une grande partie de l'intrigue canon lorsque les élèves avaient cherché l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Elle lui avait aussi prêté un livre sur la magie en Inde, où les serpents étaient vénérés et où la vision du Fourchelang était très différente. Très différente, et beaucoup plus sensée. Les indiens voyaient le Fourchelang comme la langue de la magie (la version orale des Runes Anciennes, en quelque sorte) plutôt que comme la langue des serpents.

… Ce qui était assez logique, quand on savait que les serpents étaient _sourds_ et n'avaient pas d'oreilles. Ils étaient juste très sensibles à la magie.

– De quoi tu discutes avec lui ? s'intéressa Elisa en beurrant son toast.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

–Il est intarissable quand on parle d'œufs d'oiseaux tombés du nid. J'essaie de lui poser des questions sur la façon dont il perçoit la magie, mais il est surtout intéressé par son régime alimentaire.

Elisa gloussa, amusée. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et demanda avec intérêt :

– Alors, il perçoit la magie ?

– Yep, fit fièrement Harry. Comme des zones de couleur ou de chaleur. Et je lui ai aussi demandé ce que ça faisait de parler Fourchelang.

Elisa se pencha en avant, curieuse :

– Alors ?

– Alors je crois que la théorie indienne est juste, fit gravement le petit Gryffondor. Le serpent m'a dit que quand il parle avec moi, il pense différemment que quand il chasse. Les serpents ne sont pas tout le temps intelligents, en fait : c'est le Fourchelang qui fait résonner ma magie sur eux et qui leur donne le pouvoir de parler.

– Hum, fit pensivement Elisa. Un peu comme ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un dessinait une Rune de compréhension sur le cerveau d'un animal, en fait.

Le Survivant fit la grimace :

– Beurk. Je préfère largement les sifflements, merci bien.

– Oh je n'en suis pas si sûre, s'amusa Elisa. Pour la plupart des gens, te voir siffler serait aussi dérangeant que de te voir ouvrir la tête d'une pauvre bestiole.

Harry fit la grimace. Elisa lui avait expliqué en long et en large à quel point les préjudices étaient forts contre le Fourchelang, avant de résumer ça tout simplement : les Gryffondor verraient la capacité d'Harry à parler aux serpents de la même façon que Malefoy et ses pairs voyaient le fait qu'Hermione soit fille de Moldus.

– Tu penses que je devrais ne pas le dire à Ron ? marmonna Harry en picorant dans ses œufs.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas. Sûr, il serait choqué. Mais c'est ton ami. Il fera un effort. Et puis, si tu lui explique la théorie indienne, il devrait mieux comprendre ce qui se passe, et mieux l'accepter.

Harry eut l'air plus rassuré, et reprit son repas avec appétit. Chappy le resservit même en bacon avec un regard désapprobateur en direction de la taille du garçon : même si neuf mois à Poudlard et deux au Cottage avaient aidé Harry à se remplumer, il restait toujours un peu maigrichon.

Cela dit, il se tenait plus droit et se déplaçait avec plus d'assurance, observa Elisa en examinant le Survivant d'un œil approbateur. Apprendre le duel et explorer les environs, ça avait fait beaucoup de bien au gamin.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de duel…

– Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne un peu aux sorts avant qu'on te dépose sur le Chemin de Traverse ? proposa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si Mrs Weasley laisse ses enfants faire de la magie chez elle, vu que les jumeaux pourraient déclencher des catastrophes si on ne les surveille pas.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira :

– Tu auras le temps ? Je croyais que tu voulais maîtriser ce sort, là, le Patronum…

– Le Patronus, le corrigea Elisa. Et je ne vais pas y passer toute la matinée, je m'épuiserai pour rien. C'est une magie très avancée, je ne maîtriserais sans doute pas le sort tout de suite.

– Mais ce n'est qu'un sort pour transmettre un message, non ? s'étonna le garçon.

La fonction « messagerie » du Patronus était effectivement la raison pour laquelle Elisa justifiait son apprentissage de ce sortilège. Après tout, les choses se seraient passées très différemment l'année dernière si elle avait pu prévenir instantanément les profs que le Trio était entré dans le corridor du troisième étage.

Mais Elisa avait deux autres raisons pour apprendre ce sort, deux raisons qu'elle gardait secrète. Premièrement, les Détraqueurs arriveraient à Poudlard l'année prochaine et elle voulait être prête. Et deuxièmement… Elle voulait éblouir Flitwick.

Quoi ? Connaître le futur et vouloir sauver le monde n'empêchaient pas d'être une frimeuse.

– Transmettre un message n'est que la fonction secondaire du sort, résuma Elisa. C'est surtout un Charme de protection très puissant. Tu invoques un protecteur constitué de magie pure. Ce n'est qu'accessoirement que tu peux utiliser ce protecteur pour transmettre des messages.

– Ça a l'air compliqué, remarqua Harry.

– Je sais, grogna Elisa en s'attaquant à son troisième toast. Mais tant que personne n'aura inventé le téléphone portable pour sorciers, il faudra se contenter des moyens de communications tordus de ce monde.

Puis elle prit un air pensif. Inventer le téléphone portable… A quel point est-ce que ça serait difficile ? Il lui semblait que les Maraudeurs avaient enchantés eux-mêmes des miroirs à Double-Sens quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Créer un truc similaire était à la portée d'Elisa. Mais ces miroir-téléphones n'auraient qu'une fonction d'appel, pas de texto ou de messagerie…

– Tu réfléchis à inventer un nouveau truc, c'est ça ? devina Harry avec amusement.

Elisa sursauta :

– Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Tu fais la même tête quand tu as une idée pour améliorer tes MagicoGlisseurs, pointa Harry. Généralement, tu finis par disparaître dans ton atelier pendant trois heures juste après.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger. Elle était extrêmement fière de ses MagicoGlisseurs. Elle avait reçu divers commandes ou demandes de renseignements durant l'été. Quand elle était allée se promener dans une foire sorcière début juillet et faire _par hasard_ des acrobaties en Glisseur devant un public, elle avait distribué ses dépliants publicitaires à plus de trente personnes. Et comme elle avait emmené _par hasard_ deux de ses prototypes ce jour-là, ils avaient immédiatement été achetés !

Sa productivité venait essentiellement de ses six elfes. Mais si Olly (son elfe préféré depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de Touffu le Cerbère) lui servait de messager et circulait parfois dans la maison, les cinq autres restaient généralement à l'atelier et avaient pour stricte consigne de ne pas se faire voir. Le fait qu'elle ait une petite armée d'elfes à son service était un avantage qu'Elisa préférait garder secret. Ni Harry ni même les parents d'Elisa n'avait encore vu son atelier dans la forêt et, surtout, les elfes qui y travaillaient.

Le meilleur moyen de gagner une bataille, après tout, était d'avoir un atout supplémentaire dans sa manche.

– Je n'irai pas à l'atelier aujourd'hui, promis, finit-elle par dire. Aujourd'hui, c'est journée sortilèges. On se retrouve devant l'entrée dans une heure et demie ? Je vais m'entraîner dans la forêt pour ne pas réveiller mes parents.

Harry hocha la tête juste au moment où Isabelle Bishop, la mère d'Elisa, émergeait dans la cuisine en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air ensommeillé :

– Trop tard, je suis debout. Bonjour vous deux, vous avez bien dormi ?

– J'ai rêvé que je savais voler, sourit Elisa. Et que j'allais à l'aventure avec un serpent qui parle.

– Voler est synonyme de liberté et d'évasion, réfléchit Isabelle en s'asseyant tandis que Chappy posait aussitôt un bol de café fumant devant elle. Et le serpent synonyme de renouveau. Plutôt un bon présage.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci, habitué aux petites habitudes d'Isabelle Bishop et à son affection pour la Divination, raconta docilement :

– J'ai rêvé que je pourchassais le Vif mais que finalement c'était Hedwige.

– Ton sport préféré ? releva Isabelle. Un rêve de passion et de confiance, dans ce cas. Et si ton familier t'est apparu, c'est une preuve que tu te sens en sécurité.

En sécurité, musa Elisa en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Oui, Harry Potter devait se sentir en sécurité ici. Il y avait de bons repas, des discussions chaleureuses, des récits de légendes fantastiques et des livres passionnants, et des exercices de magie qu'il adorait. Et il écrivait constamment à ses amis, aussi.

Dans l'histoire canon, Harry était supposé se faire voler son courrier par Dobby, mais ça ne s'était pas produit cet été. Elisa soupçonnait fortement qu'entre le côté protecteur de Chappy, et la dévotion de ses six autres elfes… Dobby n'aurait pas pu toucher une seule chouette des Bishop sans se faire dépecer par une armée de ses semblables en furie.

Bon, Elisa ne doutait pas que Dobby se manifesterait plus tard (en bloquant l'accès au quai 9 ¾ par exemple…) mais au moins il n'avait pas gâché l'été d'Harry. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Harry fut le premier à finir son petit-déjeuner, et s'éclipsa pour aller « se promener ». Elisa était presque sûre que sa mère soupçonnait l'existence du serpent et de ses discussions avec Harry, mais elle n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Elisa elle-même se leva peu après, déposant une bise sur la joue de sa mère au passage, puis quitta la cuisines en prenant garde de ne pas se cogner contre le buisson ardent en pot, presque aussi grand qu'elle, qui encombrait le hall. Sa mère avait passé tout le mois de juillet en Afrique, et cette plante faisait partie des souvenirs qu'elle avait ramenés.

– Il va vraiment falloir qu'on range cette maison, soupira-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Le Cottage était vraiment plein à craquer de souvenirs et de bric-à-brac. Elisa aimait l'atmosphère exotique et foisonnante de sa maison. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à grandir et à trouver qu'il y avait peut-être un peu _trop_ d'exotisme et de foisonnement…

– Tu pourras emmener ce que tu veux pour meubler ta colonie de vacances ou ton école pour Cracmols, sourit sa mère en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour la regarder avec amusement. Je commence à me lasser du porte-manteau en bois flotté, moi aussi.

Ce porte-manteau occupait autant d'espace qu'un petit arbre, avec ses branches qui pointaient dans toutes les directions. Si elle avait le choix, Elisa le brûlerait.

– L'école ou la colonie ne sont encore que des projets, maman ! protesta Elisa.

– Des projets que tu as depuis que tu as huit ans, contra sa mère. Et je sais que tu as passé toute mon absence à chercher un endroit pour l'installer.

Elisa haussa les épaules, embarrassée. Une colonie de vacances pour les sorciers ne voulant pas retourner chez eux à la fin de l'année scolaire… C'était l'un de ses projets d'enfance pour rendre le monde meilleur. Elle avait aussi d'autres projets, comme créer des associations pour aider les elfes de maison ou les loups-garous, ou encore construire une école pour les Cracmols que leur monde rejetait si cruellement.

– Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'endroit correct, soupira Elisa. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore les fonds suffisants.

Quoique, si ses ventes de MagicoGlisseur restaient aussi bonnes (et qu'elle les vendait toujours aussi cher !), son pactole serait bientôt suffisant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Rien ne presse, et de toute façon je n'y connais rien en construction et en aménagement de lieu de vie collectif. Ça attendra que je sois majeure.

Isabelle acquiesça et retourna à son café, sans doute toujours à demi-endormie. Elisa roula des yeux, puis quitta la maison en prenant garde de ne pas laisser la porte claquer derrière elle.

Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Plus loin, du côté du muret qui séparait le grand jardin du Cottage aux Erables elle pouvait voir la tâche colorée du blouson rouge d'Harry, accroupi sur le sol et sans doute en train de discuter avec le fameux serpent. La jeune fille ne le dérangea pas, et continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit assez enfoncée entre les arbres pour être cachée à la vue d'éventuels voyageurs passants sur la route.

Il n'y avait personne qui passait sur la route (c'était juste un large chemin de terre battue et de gravier ! Il fallait traverser environ sept kilomètres de champs et de sous-bois pour rejoindre le village de Loutry St Chaspoule, et trouver une route goudronnée), mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques avec le Statut du Secret.

Elisa se trouva un coin relativement dégagé entre les arbres, brandit sa baguette, et se concentra. Oui, le Patronus était difficile. Mais elle pouvait y arriver. Elle s'y entraînait depuis le début des vacances, soit presque deux mois. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait obtenu qu'un vague nuage argenté, mais elle commençait à apercevoir une forme. Un renardeau peut-être ? Ou un petit chat ?

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Une forme argentée jaillit de sa baguette, trop floue pour être reconnaissable. Quatre pattes, un air agile, un museau presque félin… Et la forme se dissipa en quelques instants, laissant Elisa un peu essoufflée, mais plutôt fière d'elle.

– Magie avancée mon œil, fanfaronna-t-elle dans le silence. Moi aussi je peux le faire, et je n'ai que quatorze ans ! _Spero Patronum !_

Le nuage se re-matérialisa, plus opaque mais pas plus reconnaissable. Elisa ne se découragea pas. Créer un Patronus comme ça, dans un environnement familier et en pensant à tous ses succès passés, ça n'était pas si difficile que ça. Elle n'était pas pressée par le temps. Elle pouvait recommencer autant qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait jusqu'à l'été de 1993 avant que ce sort ne lui soit utile, de toute façon.

Elle consacra cependant presque plus d'une heure à son entraînement, jetant le sort encore et encore, et le voyant se définir de mieux en mieux à chaque tentative. Ce n'était pas un renardeau, mais ça y ressemblait. Une sorte de loutre ? De martre ? Elle avait probablement une encyclopédie des animaux quelque part dans la bibliothèque familiale, elle devrait y jeter un œil.

Au bout d'une heure et demi pile (Elisa suivait l'heure sur un bracelet-montre un peu trop grand pour elle, piqué à son père), elle abandonna l'exercice. Clairement, elle ne maîtriserait pas le Patronus aujourd'hui. Elle ne désespérait pas, cela dit. Elle allait continuer à s'entraîner pendant le mois d'août, puis à Poudlard.

Quand les Détraqueurs arriveraient, elle serait prête.

Elle rejoignit Harry dans le jardin proprement dit, qui consistait essentiellement du terrain herbeux et irrégulier entre la route, bordée d'un muret de pierre, et l'orée du bois. C'était une zone assez vaste, et peu entretenue par la main humaine. Il y avait quelques buissons, des massifs de fleurs qui étaient plus ou moins retournés à l'état sauvage, et un grand étang à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison. Comme cette étendue d'eau était entourée de petits arbres qui bloquaient complètement la vue de la route, c'était souvent là qu'Elisa et Harry s'entraînaient à la magie.

– Prête ? lança Harry en voyant Elisa le rejoindre au bord de l'étang.

– Tu te rappelles des sorts que je t'ai montrés ? vérifia Elisa. Parfait, alors allons-y. _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Deflecto_ !

Le sort d'Elisa se perdit dans les arbres, détourné par le Charme Déflecteur du Survivant. La Poufsouffle sourit, très fière (le Charme Déflecteur était du niveau de troisième année quand même), mais ne ralentit pas la cadence :

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Rictumsempra_ ! contra Harry en esquivant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps Harry était vif, et agile, et très doué : mais Elisa avait l'avantage de l'expérience, et cela faisait un an qu'elle participait régulièrement à des tournois secrets de duel. Elle s'y connaissait plutôt bien.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, peut-être plus, ils finirent par faire une pause et s'écrouler dans l'herbe, hors d'haleine.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry Potter était devenu un vrai champion. Et dire que dans l'intrigue canon, le seul sort de duel qu'il avait connu jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois sorciers avait été le Sortilège de Désarmement enseigné par Lockhart. Ah ! Prends ça, stupide destin ! Cette fois, Harry serait bien mieux préparé à affronter ce qui l'attendait !

– Bien joué Harry, fit-elle avec fierté. Tu es vraiment doué.

Harry regarda ailleurs, rosissant sous le compliment, et Elisa sentit une bouffée d'affection lui envahir la poitrine. Elle avait bien fait d'approcher ce gamin ébouriffé dans la gare King's Cross, près d'un an plus tôt. Pas seulement parce qu'Harry Potter était l'Elu et qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais aussi parce que ça lui avait permis de devenir son amie.

Elle détourna la tête, et jeta un œil à sa montre trop grande. Il y était onze heures passées, et elle fronça le nez :

– Olly va te faire Transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse d'ici un peu moins d'une heure. Tu as fait tes bagages ? Ma mère n'aime pas aller dans les endroits où il y a de la foule, mais… Tu veux que je t'accompagne, le temps que tu retrouves les Weasley ?

Mais Harry secoua la tête :

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je leur ai dit que je les attendrais chez Madame Guipure. Je vais me racheter de nouvelles robes pour cette année, vu que j'ai grandi… Et je vais lui demander si elle peut me faire des vêtements moldus, aussi. Des pantalons, des chemises, tout ça. J'en ai marre de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Elisa cligna des yeux, un peu surprise. La saga canon n'avait jamais mentionné Harry achetant un nouveau trousseau. Il avait toujours été vêtu des guenilles de son cousin. Est-ce que c'était un nouveau changement ? Provoqué par quoi ? Par elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour pousser Harry dans cette direction…

Mais elle lui avait donné confiance en lui, réalisa soudain Elisa. Elle lui avait appris qu'il était digne d'être apprécié. Elle lui avait montré comment retirer de l'argent chez Gringotts par lettre. Elle lui avait montré que si on avait de l'or, il fallait en profiter. Elle lui avait appris à se défendre, à attaquer, à être fier de ses dons et de ce qu'il était. Elle lui avait appris à profiter du moment, à faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans crainte d'être puni par ses Moldus ou tout autre figure d'autorité.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un concentré sur lui, sur sa croissance, sur son développement. Peut-être que c'était ça qui faisait la différence. Elisa avait endossé ce rôle, moitié pour défier le destin et moitié parce que c'était devenu une habitude chez elle, et… Harry Potter avait changé. Il s'était épanoui, faute d'un autre mot.

– Pourquoi tu souris ? fit Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, laissant son regard errer sur les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel.

– Pour rien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle souriait parce qu'elle s'était fait un ami. Parce qu'elle l'avait aidé, et qu'elle en était heureuse. Elle souriait parce que le ciel était bleu, que l'été était radieux, et qu'elle envisageait l'avenir avec optimisme.

Le destin n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'était le début du tome 2 ! Qu'en avait-vous pensé ? Qu'espérez-vous pour la suite ? Et sur quel personnage voulez-vous des détails ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même si elle est microscopique, pour m'en parler ! =D


	2. Retrouvailles sur le Chemin de Traverse

Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre. Et je vous préviens, ça démarre sur les chapeaux de roue pour l'intrigue ! Eh oui, c'est le genre de situation où Elisa fonce direct dans l'action, sans faire traîner les choses. Vous verrez x)

Mais bref ! Ah là là, mes examens commencent après-demain et je me ronge les ongles. Je me suis écrasée comme une bouse aux deux examens précédents dans la matière principale du cursus, autant dire que mon redoublement est garanti, mais je veux tellement réussir ce truc ! Je vie super-mal l'échec. Je déprime, je m'angoisse, je saoule les gens. C'est la misère. Contrairement à Elisa, je n'ai pas de "cheat-code" sous la forme d'un cerveau super-développé, d'une bibliothèque de grimoires géniaux, ou d'une mère super-calée en Astronomie et en Divination. Je suis une fille normale qui se laisse systématiquement distraire par son imagination (j'ai découvert récemment que ça avait un nom, "maldaptive daydreaming", et j'en étais ahurie) et qui gère très mal la pression. Help !

Les études de droit, c'est VACHEMENT PLUS DUR QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS.

.

Mais passons. Vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter raconter ma vie xD Alors voici... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine** ! Premier à commenter x) Nope, Elisa ne réalise pas encore l'ampleur des changements qu'elle a apporté au canon simplement en prenant Harry sous son aile. Mais ça va venir. Je suis contente que la théorie sur le Fourchelang te plaise, c'est un headcanon que j'ai depuis plusieurs années et que je rêvais de caser dans une fic ! x)

Salut **MidonaTwilight** ! Ravie que ça te plaise, je m'éclate vraiment à écrire ce personnage x) Les Sef-Insert réaliste sont rares, mais elles existent, la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop" n'est pas la seule. Je te conseille "j'avais un plan" de DreamerInTheSky si tu es intéressée !

Yo **Leguramine** ! Si tu crois être le premier à faire ce jeu de mot sur "Pucey", tu te trompes x) C'est un peu évident xD Pauvre type, affublé d'un nom pareil ! Je le plains x) On ne peut pas tous avoir un nom aussi cool que "Bishop" !

MWAHAHAHA, **Filk** , tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Harry va effectivement développer des neurones... Et du coup, le nombre de conneries qu'il va faire va dramatiquement diminuer x) M'enfin, il a quand même toujours un instinct de "sauver les gens", donc. Bon. Etant donné la fiabilité du personnel de Poudlard, Harry va quand même se retrouver régulièrement dans la mouise. Oui, Elisa le rend plus responsable et plus intelligent : mais le reste du monde n'en devient pas moins stupide, malheureusement... Enfin bref. Pour le journal, JE NE DIS RIEN JE NE VEUX PAS RUINER LA SURPRISE. Je me suis dit "qu'est-ce qui serai le plus surprenant, qu'elle le choppe et le détruise aussitôt, ou qu'elle rame toute l'année pour l'avoir?", et du coup, j'ai fait AUCUN DES DEUX. Mwahahaha. Je me frotte les mains d'un air maléfique, là. Mais bref. Comment ça, Elisa n'a pas beaucoup d'affinité avec les Serpentard ? Tu rigoles, elle a failli y aller ! Et c'est là que se trouve une de ses meilleures amies (Heather), ainsi que son pire ennemi (Warrington). Sans parler de la petite Tracey Davies avec qui elle a un lien particulier... Elisa est une Serpentard en habit de Poufsouffle ! Comme tu l'as remarqué avec le coup de la "rencontre fortuite" avec un serpent x) Enfin bref, oui, c'était un chapitre court et pas très développé, mais... Ce n'est qu'un prologue. Le but est de donner un avant-goût de ce qui va suivre ! Et avec ce chapitre-là, ça démarre vraiment sur les chapeaux de roues, tu va voir x)

Coucou **Allan Eddem** ! Yep, une semaine d'attente entre chaque chapitre (y compris entre le prologue et le premier chapitre, du coup). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

Salut **Louny** ! Je SAVAIS que tu allais voter pour elle, je le savais xD Pour le Patronus d'Elisa... Ca va prendre un certain temps, je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense ! Et crois-moi, ça a été un vrai casse-tête de trouver le BON Patronus pour elle. Mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat x)

Hello, **LunaMidnight** ! C'est Trisha la meilleure amie d'Elisa, pas Tabitha x) Et chez les Serpentard, en fait, Elisa est plus proches d'Heather. Ah, tout le monde est impatient de voir l'animal du Patronus d'Elisa ! Mais patience, ça ne sera pas révélé tout de suite. J'ai quelques plot-twist prévus d'abord x) Quant à Harry... C'est sûr qu'il va devenir plus réfléchi, plus posé, et surtout, il va davantage penser à demander de l'aide aux gens autour de lui. Mais vu la connerie spectaculaire des sorciers, il va quand même finir dans un tas d'ennuis ! xD

Ce pessimisme, **Amazaria** ! Si ça se trouve, tout va se dérouler à merveilles dans les chapitres suivants, tu vas voir ! xD Yep, Elisa est débordée. Quasiment surmenée. Bon, en fait, elle est comme moi avec les fics... Mais avec ses projets pour changer le monde. Si elle n'est pas plongée jusqu'au cou dedans, elle se sens presque mal. Alors elle se donne à fond ! Quant à Harry... Oui, son avenir a l'air de bien se présenter. Mais, attention ! On n'est qu'au premier chapitre, mwéhéhéhé...

Merci **Luffynette** ! Pas intéressée par les Serpentard ? Dommage, dommage ! Enfin, j'espère que les personnage sproposés ici t'interresseront davantage, alors =D

Yo **Mayoune** ! Comment ça, tu reconnais pas tous les Serpentard ? Pourtant, plusieurs d'entre eux sont nommés de façon assez explicite dans le tome 1. Il y a Heather (évidemment) et Tabitha (l'unique Née-Moldue de Serpentard). Il y a Adrian et Terence, inséparables (d'ailleurs on les voit dans ce chapitre !). Il y a Warrington, l'ennemi juré d'Elisa. Lui et Darius Berrow ont, avec Marcus Flint, attaqué Elisa à trois contre un dans le tome 1, et notre cher Magister a eu droit à un coup de pub phénoménal grâce à ça. Quant à Miles Bletchey, il est mentionné une ou deux fois comme le cousin d'Elisa. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'Heather est la Serpentard la plus proéminente dans l'histoire... Pour le moment.

Salut **17Harry** ! Non, notre Trio d'Or ne commence ses options (dont la Divination) que l'année prochaine, dans le tome 3. En revanche, effectivement, Isabelle Bishop a plus de talent pour lire l'avenir de manière consciente que Trelawney ! Elle ne fait pas prophéties, mais quand elle regarde dans une boule cristal, au moins, elle n'invente rien...

Hello **Melu49** ! Tu es la seule à avoir voté Cassius Warrington x) C'est dommage, je me serai bien amusée à détailler l'histoire de la Némésis d'Elisa ! Mais bon, tant pis...

Ah ah, **Titietrominet** , j'aime bien ce pseudo alternatif x) AndouilleEtSushi... Tu collectionnes les duos comiques on dirait ! Enfin bref, la mère d'Elisa est inspirée de Luna. Je trouvais que c'était un beau parallèle, puisque le premier Self-Insert que je voulais créer aurait été... La mère de Luna, Pandora Lovegood ! Mais ça ne s'ets jamais concrétisé. Dommage. Mais passons ! Ouais, le sort des Cracmols est complètement injuste. Mais t'inquiète, Elisa est sur le coup ! Quoique, on verra davantage de progrès dans les tome 3 et 4. Et quelles sont les fics avec des Cracmols que tu as lus ? Je suis intéressée !

Salut **Bdf007** ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise =D Ahah, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas relu le Parfum, j'ai honte de toutes les fautes que je vais y trouver. Si tu veux plus de lecture, je te conseille Polydipsie ! Là, tu vas bien rigoler xD

Merci **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Quel joli pseudo =D J'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira aussi. Tu as lu le tome 1 ? Sinon, tu auras peut-être du mal à suivre...

Coucou **Debralovelove** ! Le monde sorcier est tellement fascinant à écrire, je ne m'en lasse pas. Je fini toujours par revenir sur ce fandom x) J'espère que tu aimera la suite !

Yep **Simpson31** , Elisa est de retour x) Et je t'ai accidentellement monté contre Dumbledore, oooooups. Non je rigole, j'aime le faire descendre de son piédestal ! Il le mérite, ce vieux manipulateur... Et puis, il n'est pas si malin qu'il veut le faire croire. Par exemple, il n'a rien vu de la situation d'Harry chez les Dursley. Et il n'a pas vu qu'Harry n'y était pas retourné cet été, du coup xD Ce qui m'a permis de donner quelques avantages à Harry, sous la tutelle d'Elisa... Le monde magique n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Hello **Artmis** ! Merci beaucoup =D Oui, j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines, même si c'est parfois un peu irrégulier à cause de ma vie réelle... Ou de celle de ma Bêta x)

Salut **Julie Alice Potter** ! Nope, le coup de la colonie n'est pas inspirée de Percy Jackson, juste de l'imagination d'Elisa... Ou de la mienne, plutôt. La totale absence de services sociaux chez les sorciers m'a pas mal fait réfléchir. A Poudlard, les élèves sont hors d'atteinte de leurs parents, mais hors de l'école, on devrait avoir au moins une alternative au fait de les renvoyer dans des familles abusives. Du coup, bam, l'idée de la colonie de vacances est venue x)

Coucou **Imthebest** ! Oui, c'est à partir de ce tome 2 qu'on verra de vrais changements dans le canon... A commencer par Harry. Il est plus à l'aise, et plus compétent. Elisa tend à la fois à la couver, et à le préparer pour ce qui vient. Et non, son Patronus n'est pa sun Lynx ! Bien essayé x) Yep, Elisa tient un vrai business, mais tu vas voir, ça va devenir encore mieux d'ici quelques chapitres x)

Hello **Debby** ! Merci beaucoup x) Contente que le premier tome t'ai plu ! Dans ce deuxième tome, il y aura beaucoup plus de changements du canon, tu vas voir...

Ah ah, tu as l'oeil **Streema** ! Oui, Tom Jedusor fait partie de personnages, parce que sa présence va avoir un sacré impact sur l'histoire. Et oui, on va effectivement le voir. C'est vrai qu'il est très cool à écrire, je me suis bien amusée avec cette intrigue. Et oui, aussi, on voit qu'Harry a déjà un peau changé. Ne plus voir les Dursley, et SAVOIR que quelqu'un va l'empêcher d'y retourner, ça doit lui ôter un sacré poids des épaules. Sans compter qu'Elisa le pousse discrètement dans la bonne direction. Elle lui apprend le duel, lui donne des conseils pour faire ses devoirs, lui apprend les coutumes sorcières...

Yo, **Lumerotte** ! Oui, Lockhart va en prendre plein la tronche, je t'assure x) Elisa et compagnie ne vont TELLEMENT pas le prendre au sérieux ! D'ailleurs, c'est là-dessus que repose un des plot-twist de l'histoire. Ah ah, j'ai attiré ta curiosité, là, non ? xD Et sinon, Imogen est un nom de fille (yep, c'est un nom bizarre, c'est vrai xD). Mais, dommage, c'est Heather qui a gagné le vote x)

.

Voilàààà. Pas mal de gens attendaient ce chapitre, apparemment xD Enfin bref, pour le prochain vote, je vous propose de parler des POUFSOUFFLE ! Plus précisément, des Poufsouffle de la classe d'Elisa. Je vais exclure Elisa elle-même, bien sûr, mais ça laisse :

\- Trisha Buttermere, sa meilleure amie.

\- Heidi Macavoy, Poursuiveuse de Quidditch.

\- Tamsin Applebee, la "voix de la raison" (et également Poursuiveuse).

\- Rhonda Flatbury, la meilleure amie d'Helen Dawlish la fanatique de duel.

\- Trudy Glaston, une Née-Moldue, mentionnée comme membre du CEM.

\- Cédric Diggory, l'irremplaçable x)

\- Gabriel Tate, un grand baraqué assez quelconque.

\- Raashid Hussain, Né-Moldu et membre du CEM.

Vous avez donc l'embarras du choix x) Et pour le prochain sondage, j'hésite entre parler des Serdaigle, ou passer à la promo de Serpentard de l'année d'Harry... Hum... On verra. Enfin bref. N'oubliez pas de faire votre choix. Et je vous annonce que le personnage qui a gagné le vote précédent est... HEATHER THATCHAM !

.

 **Heather Thatcham** est de Sang-Mêlé. Elle est métisse, la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs frisés, qu'elle porte toujours dans des coiffures tressées plus ou moins élaborées. Elle aime beaucoup le sport, surtout le Quidditch. Elle a brièvement été membre de l'équipe de réserve de sa Maison en deuxième année, mais a quitté ce poste au bout d'un an (donc juste avant le début du tome 1 de la saga) car elle ne supportait plus son capitaine, Marcus Flint.

Son père **Youenn Thatcham** est Né-Moldu, bel homme à la peau noire et au sourire charmeur, et ex-Serdaigle. Il travaille désormais comme assistant pour _Aymeric Fenwick_ , un homme excentrique qui a laissé la gestion du business familial à son frère pour voyager autour du monde et collectionner les artefact étranges. Youenn est donc un expert dans ce domaine. La mère d'Heather, quant à elle, se nomme **Holly Thatcham** (née Holly Rowle). Elle travaille au Département de la Justice Magique comme "juriste experte dans l'accusation". Elle assiste le Procureur, et constitue les dossiers juridique qui permettent de condamner les gens, en gros. Ex-Serpentard, Holly vient d'une famille de Sang-Purs snobs et racistes, qu'elle quitté suite à une dispute retentissante quand elle avait la vingtaine. Depuis, leurs relations sont très tendues, et le mariage d'Holly avec un sorcier au sang impur ne les a pas améliorées.

Youenn et Holly se sont rencontré suite aux démêlées juridiques d'Aymeric Fenwick (le boss de Youenn) qui avait importé en Angleterre un artefact dangereux parce qu'il le trouvait très joli. Ils se sont plu, se sont mariés, et ont désormais trois filles : Heather, et les jumelles **Primrose** et **Violette** (qui ont cinq ans de moins que leur sœur, et feront donc leur rentrée quand Heather sera en sixième année).

Petit détail mignon : les Thatcham suivent la tradition de la famille d'Holly (les Rowle), qui veut que les filles aient des noms de fleurs.

Heather est la meilleure élève de son année. C'est une jeune fille très intelligente, avec un grand sens de l'humour, un instinct protecteur féroce, et beaucoup de talent. Elle était sans conteste assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle, assez brave pour aller à Gryffondor, ou assez loyale et patiente pour aller à Poufsouffle. Cela dit, le Choixpeau l'a placée à **Serpentard**. En effet, Heather est intelligente, loyale, protectrice, et courageuse... Mais surtout, elle est implacable, et elle est ambitieuse. Comme Elisa, elle veut voir son nom reconnu : mais surtout, elle veut que la famille de sa mère s'écrase devant elle, et reconnaisse humblement à quel point ils ont été odieux avec Holly Thatcham.

Et ce n'est pas sa seule similitude avec Elisabeth Bishop. A vrai dire, les deux filles sont très semblables. Toutes deux sont d'un naturel jovial et souriant, aiment les contrées exotiques, et adorent donner libre cours à leur créativité. Toutes deux inspirent une grande loyauté chez leurs proches, et toutes deux ont gagné le respect de leur pair en partant de rien. Mais Heather est plus observatrice qu'Elsa, plus subtile aussi. A Serpentard, il faut toujours s'attendre à se prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, surtout quand on n'est pas de sang pur. Heather n'est pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire dans sa classe, mais les gens lui fichent la paix : et ce privilège, elle a dû le gagner à grands coups de sortilèges, de remarques perfides, de jeux de pouvoirs, et d'alliances instables. Heather est quelqu'un de gentil et de sympa, mais elle est aussi une survivante qui sait se montrer impitoyable.

Heather a rencontré **_Adrian Pucey_** avant d'entrer à Poudlard, leurs parents travaillant tous les deux au Ministère, et ils sont donc restés soudés après avoir été répartis dans la même Maison. _**Terence Higgs**_ et Adrian ayant eu une sorte de coup de foudre quand ils se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, le jeune Higg s'est tout naturellement greffé à leur duo. _**Tabitha Bainbridge**_ est venue plus tard, quelques jours après la Répartition. Heather l'a prise sous sa protection car personne d'autre ne voulait parler à la Née-Moldue. Leur groupe s'est donc formé un peu par choix, mais surtout par nécessité. Ils n'en sont pas moins devenus d'excellents amis, qui se font une confiance absolue.

Heather est aussi très proche d' _ **Elisabeth Bishop**_ , qu'elle considère un peu comme une "Serpentard honoraire". Elle s'entraident pour leurs devoirs : Heather lui donne ses notes en Histoire, et Elisa lui donne des astuces en Sortilèges. Heather a aussi joué un rôle majeur dans la création du CEM. Elle est première de la classe, chouchou des profs, et en bonne voie pour être Préfète (Rogue a laissé entendre assez clairement qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules, contrairement aux autre sfilles de sa classe). Du coup, le fait qu'elle participe au CEM donne au club une sorte d'immunité vis-à-vis des Serpentard.

.

Pffiou, c'était long ! Mais j'espère que ça contenait tout ce que vous vouliez savoir x) Et voilà, on a fini avec la note de début de chapitre. Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre en lui-même. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles sur le Chemin de Traverse**

 **.**

Même lorsque l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé, Elisa était toujours occupée. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Très franchement, elle adorait se lancer dans des projets et travailler dur pour parvenir au succès. Le Choixpeau avait eu beau insister et dire qu'elle ferait une très bonne Serpentard, il l'avait quand même placée à Poufsouffle parce qu'elle en avait les qualités.

Alors une fois Harry parti, même si une grande partie de son temps ne fut plus consacrée au Survivant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Elisa se mit à tirer au flanc.

Elle écrivait à ses amis, rigoureusement, et souvent. Il y avait Trisha Buttermere et Cédric Diggory, ses deux meilleurs amis à Poufsouffle. Et puis Luna Lovegood, à qui elle écrivait de manière sporadique depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu visite à Noël dernier. Et aussi Tracey Davies, la seule Serpentard Sang-Mêlée dans l'année d'Harry, qu'Elisa avait plus ou moins pris sous sa protection…

Mais ce n'était pas les seuls. Il y avait aussi Takashi Noda de Serdaigle, avec qui elle avait mis sur pied le club d'Education Moldue (ou CEM pour les initiés). Helen Dawlish, grâce à qui avait été fondé le Challenge qui organisait en secret des tournois de duel tous les mois. Et les jumeaux Weasley, avec qui Elisa échangeait conseils en ensorcellement d'objets, idées de blagues, et menus services.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait les quatre Serpentard au sang impur qui étaient dans la même année qu'Elisa : Heather et Terence les Sang-Mêlés, Tabitha la Née-Moldue, et Adrian dont la grand-mère était Née-Moldue. Ils formaient une bande à part, et Elisa était très proche d'eux.

Elisa continuait aussi à lire, dévorant les bouquins d'Histoire tant moldus que sorciers : les romans d'aventure, les traités sur la lycanthropie, les contes et légendes des pays étrangers. Elle avait prêté à Harry un livre qui parlait d'un gourou Fourchelang du Bengale qui exécutait des miracles de guérison (le pauvre gamin avait bien besoin d'un modèle de Fourchelang positif, quand on savait que les seuls autres Fourchelang vraiment connus étaient Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard), mais sa mère possédait des tas d'histoires du même style. Il y avait le récit d'un aventurier qui avait exploré des ruines incas, un autre qui détaillait le voyage d'un explorateur dans les îles polynésiennes, un autre encore qui collectait les récits de sorciers s'étant aventurés dans la Vallée des Rois en Egypte.

Elisa adorait lire. Dans son ancienne vie, avant d'être réincarnée dans cet univers, elle avait passé tout son temps à lire. C'était une passion qui, apparemment, avait traversé la mort.

Et puis Elisa consacrait aussi pas mal de temps à ses projets.

Toutes sortes de projets.

La fabrication de ses MagicoGlisseurs. Des plans et schémas qu'elle dessinait en vrac pour inventer le dictaphone ou le téléphone portable. La gestion de ses finances, aussi : elle partageait le coffre de sa mère à Gringotts, mais gardait séparés son argent et celui d'Isabelle. Il y avait aussi les calculs qu'elle faisait pour savoir combien elle devait économiser pour construire une colonie de vacances, les projets qu'elle faisait pour améliorer l'éducation à Poudlard…

Et puis il y avait les projets qu'elle faisait pour bousculer le destin. Non, _bousculer_ n'était pas le bon mot. Elisa allait botter le derrière du destin et faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur.

Le plus dur serait de faire ça sans se prendre pour Dieu ou pour Dumbledore. De faire ça en restant quelqu'un de _bien_ , qui n'accepterai pas de sacrifier les gens tels des pièces d'échec. C'était ça qui la tourmentait, parfois : que sa connaissance du futur la pousse à se considérer comme détachée des autres, meilleure qu'eux, plus digne.

(C'était pour ça qu'elle avait refusé Serpentard, puis Gryffondor, lorsque le Choixpeau les lui avait offertes. La Maison de Poufsouffle n'était peut-être pas celle qui lui correspondait… Mais c'était selon ses valeurs qu'elle voulait vivre.)

Enfin bref. Elisa faisait aussi des plans pour changer le destin. Plus précisément, elle établissait des jalons, des points importants de l'histoire… Et elle décidait de les changer, ou de ne pas les changer, et essayait de déterminer quels autres jalons ces décisions allaient créer.

Cette année, les jalons qui l'attendaient étaient assez simples : voler le journal de Jedusor, l'étudier un peu, s'en servir comme prétexte pour savoir ce qu'était les Horcruxes, puis le remettre à Dumbledore. Oh, et tuer le Basilic avec un coq. Et accessoirement empêcher Luna d'être persécutée par ses camarades, et sauver Ginny du journal. Ah, et aussi raconter à tout le monde que Voldemort s'était appelé Jedusor et était un Sang-Mêlé, ce qui pousserait sans doute pas mal de ses fidèles à le désavouer.

Yep, ça allait être du gâteau.

Bref ! Cette année, elle commencerait sa quête des Horcruxes dès qu'elle découvrirait la nature du journal. Elle n'allait pas attendre que Voldemort revienne et que le pays grouille de Mangemorts pour détruire la coupe, le diadème, le médaillon, et la bague des Gaunt. Le fait qu'Harry Potter soit lui-même un Horcruxe serait réglé avec un _Avada_ de Voldemort (ça révoltait Elisa de laisser le Survivant aller à sa mort, mais ironiquement, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait de le sauver). Quant à Naguini… Elle aviserait. Et puis, elle était presque sûre que Voldemort n'en ferait un Horcruxe qu'après sa résurrection.

Donc Elisa allait chasser les Horcruxes avant même de passer ses BUSES. Le fait qu'une gamine de quatorze ans découvre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découpé son âme allait être difficile à faire gober à Dumbledore, mais… C'était un risque à prendre.

Et puis, elle avait déjà de l'avance dans ce domaine. Elle savait que sa mère possédait un bouquin de magie noire gardé, sous clef dans la pièce de la maison qui contenait toutes les reliques un peu dangereuses ramenées de ses voyages : elle avait demandé à Olly de lui ramener le livre pour y jeter un œil, une nuit, et ce satané bouquin mentionnait bien les Horcruxes.

Il mentionnait aussi tout un tas de trucs dérangeant, et la moitié du texte était en hongrois. Elisa baragouinait le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol grâce à ses multiples voyages autour du monde, mais certainement pas le hongrois. Donc, si c'était possible, elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais ce maudit bouquin.

Elle avait des activités bien plus fun.

– Papa, maman ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en laçant ses chaussures. Je vais à mon atelier. Si ma lettre pour Poudlard arrive entre temps, vous pouvez la mettre sur la table du salon ?

Ses deux parents étaient en train de finir de petit-déjeuner, mais Elisa avait déjà englouti sa part et filait dans le jardin. Entre sa pratique des sorts, son atelier dans la forêt, et ses escapades avec son MagicoGlisseur, Elisa passait généralement toutes ses vacances dehors.

– Bien sûr Ellie, fit distraitement Isabelle qui buvait son café en lisant un roman aux pages jaunies relatant les voyages d'un sorcier ayant rejoint un navire de pirates.

Heureusement, Michael était plus fiable :

– Je m'en chargerai, ne t'inquiète pas ! l'assura son père Moldu en se penchant sur sa chaise pour réussir à voir l'entrée depuis sa place à la table de cuisine. J'attends la _Gazette_ de toute façon.

Que Merlin bénisse son père qui lisait toujours le journal sorcier et qui guettait les hiboux avec toujours le même émerveillement.

– Est-ce que tu ne devais pas aller chez Cédric ce matin ? interrogea distraitement Isabelle.

Cédric Diggory habitait non loin de Loutry St Chaspoule, comme Elisa et plusieurs autres familles de sorciers, tels que les Weasley et les Lovegood. Cependant, il était assez rare qu'Elisa aille leur rendre visite. Cédric consacrait une grande partie de ses vacances à rendre visite à ses oncles et tantes à l'étranger, Luna était encore une fillette réservée et silencieuse parce que sa mère n'était morte que depuis à peine deux ans, et les jumeaux Weasley (les seuls Weasley dont Elisa était assez proches) préféraient consacrer leur été à faire des expériences et à élaborer des projets futurs.

– La semaine prochaine, rectifia Elisa. Il est toujours chez sa tante Adénora en Italie. Il revient lundi prochain. Si les listes des manuels de Poudlard sont arrivées, on pourra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble.

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir les épaules de sa mère qui s'affaissaient de soulagement. Isabelle détestait aller dans des endroits fréquentés. La foule, la bousculade, le bruit, ça la stressait terriblement. C'était pour ça que ses voyages à l'étranger étaient assez réguliers, mais toujours courts : son aversion de la foule finissait toujours par l'emporter sur sa soif de découvertes.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour aller acheter tes livres ? suggéra Michael.

Elisa hésita (techniquement, elle pourrait se débrouiller seule), mais finit par accepter. Elle aimait passer du temps avec son père si souvent absent.

– Si tu veux. On pourra manger un dessert chez les Buttermere !

Les parents de Trisha Buttermere, la meilleure amie d'Elisa, avaient une confiserie-crêperie-café-glacerie qui fabriquait des bonbons et des desserts délicieux. Le regard de Michael s'illumina :

– Bonne idée ! Leur palais de glaces multicolores était absolument merveilleux…

– Et leurs crêpes au deux chocolats ! soupira rêveusement Elisa. Oh, et Trisha m'a écrit qu'elle avait finalement regardé _Star Wars_ cet été. Ses parents font des mini-Ewok en chocolat maintenant !

Michael, qui partageait sa passion pour la saga de _Star Wars_ , prit un air pensif :

– Tu penses qu'ils feraient un Faucon Millénium en glace à la noix de coco ?

Elisa visualisa la chose et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Isabelle, quant à elle, baissa son roman pour regarder son époux d'un air suspicieux :

– Tu as été malade toute la nuit la dernière fois que tu t'es gavé de glaces, non ?

Michael haussa les épaules :

– Ça en valait le coup. Et puis, c'est de ma faute pour ne pas avoir demandé la version des glaces disponibles pour les intolérants au lactose.

Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, puis termina de lacer ses chaussures, attrapa son MagicoGlisseur posé contre la porte, et sortit d'un pas vif.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis laissa tomber au sol son Glisseur (un modèle unique nommé Spoutnik, le premier qu'elle ait conçu) dès qu'elle franchit le seuil. Tel un skateboard flottant aux lignes élégantes, la planche de bois bordée de métal cuivré se mit docilement à léviter à trente centimètres du sol. Elisa grimpa dessus, prit position comme un snowboardeur au départ, et démarra.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, grisée comme toujours par la sensation de glisse aérienne et de vitesse. Louvoyant gracieusement entre les arbres, elle s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans la forêt qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres du Cottage.

Suivant le tracé d'un petit chemin, Elisa ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver à destination. Il s'agissait d'une clairière vaguement circulaire, assez grande pour pouvoir y faire des acrobaties en MagicoGlisseur (une rampe, quelques tremplins, et deux murets avaient d'ailleurs été bâtis à cet effet), et pour y accueillir une petite chaumière en son centre.

L'habitation avait des murs de pierre brute enduits ce chaux, et un toit arrondit en paille étrangement dépourvue de toute trace de moisissure. Le bâtiment était modeste, mais propre et encore neuf : les elfes d'Elisa l'avaient construit au début de l'été.

Elisa s'arrêta à la porte, descendit de son Glisseur d'un bond, et poussa la porte avec un large sourire. C'était son atelier, et elle l'adorait. Il n'y avait qu'une grande pièce, au sol recouvert d'un parquet un peu rudimentaire. L'endroit était meublé d'une grande table de travail en son centre, d'une cheminée contre un des murs, et d'étagères contenant divers outils, flacons, ou livres. Plusieurs MagicoGlisseurs incomplets étaient appuyés sur un râtelier contre un mur. Les Glisseurs terminés, eux, étaient entreposés dans un local de stockage à l'arrière.

Et l'endroit fourmillait déjà d'activité.

– Madame ! couina Pillo, l'un de ses elfes de la maison, en la voyant entrer.

Il faillit en lâcher le petit chaudron brûlant, rempli de cire fondue, qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'au plan de travail sur lequel était posé une planche ovale. Heureusement Maddy, une elfe dont le visage partiellement brûlé était masqué par un foulard entortillé autour de sa tête (avec deux trous pour ses grandes oreilles) rattrapa l'objet de justesse.

– Je passais voir comment vous vous en sortez, les rassura Elisa. Continuez comme ça, c'est très bien. Est-ce que Moppy va mieux ?

Et elle leva les yeux vers le grenier. Sous le toit, le grenier avait été aménagé en un dortoir confortable pour les elfes de maison qu'Elisa avait recueillis. Moppy, le plus vieux de ces elfes, devait encore s'y trouver ce matin, essayant de reprendre des forces… Il était affecté d'une mauvaise toux depuis plus d'un an, et il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration.

– Moppy est très fatigué Madame, murmura Tuanelle tandis que les autres elfes baissaient tristement les yeux. Il est très vieux… Peut-être un peu de miel aiderait pour sa toux ?

Elisa regarda ses pieds. Les elfes qu'elle avait adoptés avaient tous été renvoyés par leurs précédents maîtres pour une raison ou une autre. Moppy, vieux et affaibli, avait été libéré parce que son propriétaire ne lui donnait même pas deux ans à vivre.

Non, elle doutait que le miel aide quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le rendre aussi heureux que possible pour le temps qu'il lui restait.

– Tilly ira lui acheter du miel quand elle fera les courses cet après-midi, décida Elisa. Maddy, Pillo, montrez-moi les deux planches sur lesquelles vous travaillez.

Aussitôt, les elfes se précipitèrent pour lui montrer leurs progrès. L'une des planches était finie, et Elisa hocha la tête d'un air approbateur avant de brandir sa baguette pour enchanter le bois afin qu'il lévite.

Fabriquer un MagicoGlisseur prenait du temps. D'abord, Elisa achetait le bois brut. Découper la forme des Glisseurs dans la planche, la raboter si nécessaire, la polir pour qu'elle soit lisse, la chauffer et la déformer pour en recourber les extrémités, cirer la planche et la vernir : ça, c'était le travail des elfes. Elisa n'intervenait qu'après, pour ensorceler le bois avec un sort de Lévitation permanent, puis différents sorts qui assuraient la maniabilité du Glisseur. Et ensuite, il fallait ajouter la mince plaque de métal qui bordait la planche, et qui était gravé de Runes Anciennes permettant de verrouiller les sorts jetés sur le bois. Appliquer le métal était le travail des elfes, mais l'usage de la magie était le job d'Elisa.

A son grand regret, il y avait certains trucs qu'elle ne pouvait pas déléguer, parce que la magie des elfes était par nature volatile. Un charme de Lévitation jeté par un elfe s'éteindrait au bout de quelques jours tout au plus, et quant aux Runes Anciennes… La magie elfique était tout bonnement incapable de les activer.

Et en prime, chaque modèle de Glisseur était unique. Bon, elle avait plusieurs modèles basiques qu'elle pensait produire en grand nombre, mais la majorité des MagicoGlisseurs qu'elle dessinait étaient aussi uniques qu'une baguette magique.

Eh, c'était pas pour rien qu'elle les vendait aussi cher !

– Olly, est-ce que les modèles Stromtrooper sont prêts ? fit-elle distraitement entre deux sorts.

Les modèles Stormtrooper, petits et agiles, étaient l'un des deux modèles qu'elle pensait produire en série, avec les Séraphin qui étaient davantage destinés à faire des acrobaties aériennes.

– Oui Madame ! s'exclama Olly. Tous les quatorze !

– Bien, j'en ai trois qui ont été commandés par des élèves de Poudlard, et cinq commandés par différents employés du Ministère de la magie pour pouvoir circuler plus vite dans les couloirs. Emballe en priorité ceux pour le Ministère.

– Oui, Madame !

– Tuanelle, combien de modèles uniques a-t-on en stock ?

La vieille elfe ressortit immédiatement une liste de la poche de sa longue robe couleur brique, et plissa les yeux pour lire :

– Le Sallustre, le Smaug, le Santiago, le Seth et le Stellaire, Madame !

– Emballe-les chacun dans un tissu pour les protéger et mets-les dans mon coffre de Poudlard, ordonna Elisa. Je trouverai à qui les vendre à l'école. Tilly, passe-moi le manuel sur les propriétés des différents bois. Cette planche est en hêtre, je me demande si ça ne risque pas d'interférer avec le charme qui permet l'accélération rapide…

Et Elisa se replongea dans l'ensorcellement de ses Glisseurs avec passion. Elle adorait inventer, innover, créer. Si en plus ses inventions plaisaient au reste du monde sorcier et apportaient aux gens un peu de fun, c'était encore mieux. Et si en prime ça lui permettait d'amasser un peu d'or pour se préparer à l'avenir… Eh bien, au fond, Elisa était une Serpentard. Elle savait veiller sur ses atouts.

Le plus important, cela dit, c'était que ça lui plaisait. Les Sortilèges étaient sa matière préférée à Poudlard. Elle avait un vrai talent dans ce domaine. Plus tard, elle utiliserait sûrement ce talent dans la guerre qui se rapprochait inéluctablement, mais pour l'instant…

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait que quatorze ans et toute la vie devant elle. Elle pouvait en profiter un peu, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse était toujours une aventure. Elisa s'arrangea pour y aller le même jour qu'Harry et les Weasley, espérant ainsi voler le journal de Jedusor que Lucius glisserait à Ginny à cette occasion : mais elle et son père arrivèrent beaucoup plus tôt que la tribu de Gryffondor, afin de passer toute la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait tellement de choses à y faire ! Tellement de choses à voir ! C'était absolument stupide d'y aller pour n'y acheter que des livres et des robes d'école !

– Oh, Ellie, regarde ! s'exclama son père en regardant par la vitrine d'une boutique. Ils ont des autocollants enchantés qui se déplacent sur les murs !

– Vraiment ? s'ébahit Elisa. Ça doit être nouveau, j'ai jamais vu ça… Eh ! Regarde ça, Tissard et Brodette vendent des bottes cloutées !

– Ça fait racaille, non ? désapprouva son père.

– Ça fait un peu dresseur de dragon qui a oublié de passer par les vestiaires, concéda Elisa. Mais ça reste super-cool. Oh, et il me faudrait peut-être un nouveau coffre…

– Celui de ta mère ne convient pas ? s'étonna son père.

Il n'empêche qu'il la suivit docilement en direction de _Moore & Fils : Coffres et valises enchantées_. Elisa haussa les épaules d'un geste vaguement embarrassé :

– Il est toujours fonctionnel, mais je dois transporter une valise en plus pour y ranger tous mes livres. Avoir une bibliothèque intégrée serait super-pratique. Je peux me le permettre maintenant.

Et puis, il y avait quand même l'emblème et le grand B de la famille Bletchey gravé sur le couvercle de son coffre actuel. Ce n'était pas très grave, vu qu'à Poufsouffle on ne se souciait pas de ça, mais quand même… Utiliser l'emblème d'une lignée à laquelle on n'appartenait pas (sa mère avait été déshéritée de la famille Bletchey), c'était mal vu.

Elisa s'arrangeait toujours pour poser son manteau sur son coffre, afin de cacher l'emblème aux yeux des curieux dans le Poudlard Express. Jusque-là, ça avait suffi. Mais à présent, les Serpentard s'intéressaient à elle. Elle préférait prendre les devants pour éviter de déclencher une querelle à cause de son coffre !

La jeune fille poussa la porte de la boutique, et aussitôt un vieil homme barbu se précipita vers elle d'un pas sautillant, arborant un large sourire :

– Bonjour, et bienvenue chez Moore & Fils ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Euh, bonjour, lâcha Elisa avec un sourire poli. Est-ce que vous avez des coffres avec des bibliothèques intégrées ? Et beaucoup de stockage, aussi ?

– Oh, mais bien sûr ! Nous avons le modèle basique avec une extension capable d'accueillir quarante-six livres de format moyens, mais aussi le modèle Rowena qui peut contenir le double de livre grâce à ses bibliothèques dépliantes. Le coffre est cependant plus large…

– Prends plutôt quelque chose de pratique à transporter, conseilla Michael en voyant Elisa examiner le modèle Rowena. Peut-être un coffre qui pourrait rétrécir au format d'une valise.

Elisa hocha la tête, et se détourna du modèle Rowena :

– Le coffre le plus grand qui serait aussi le plus transportable. Avec des sortilèges de verrouillages, si possible.

– Hum, ce sont des coffres charmés avec des Sortilèges d'Extensibilité, fit Mr Moore le plus délicatement possible en glissant un regard en coin à Michael Bishop et ses vêtements Moldus. Le prix est assez élevé…

Elisa crispa la mâchoire, puis se força à se détendre. Mr Moore ne faisait pas preuve de racisme en disant cela, après tout. C'était juste une assomption assez fondée : les Nés-Moldus avaient généralement bien moins d'argent que les Sang-Purs issus de vieilles familles.

Alors elle se contenta de sortir sa bourse de sa poche et de l'entrouvrir, laissant apercevoir la quantité de Gallions qu'elle contenait. Elisa aurait pu s'acheter de quoi équiper entièrement deux familles Weasley au complet.

– Le prix n'est pas un problème, dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

Après ça, Mr Moore se marcha presque sur les pieds dans sa hâte de lui montrer ses meilleurs modèles. Ça avait du bon d'être riche.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'examen, d'essayages, et de suggestions diverses, Elisa finit par trouver son bonheur. Elle quitta la boutique avec le modèle Phileas Fogg (la référence n'avait pas échappé à Elisa et son père), un modèle conçu pour les voyageurs. Le coffre avait la taille d'une grosse valise, avec des roulettes amovibles, et un aspect assez sobre. Seule particularité digne de faire tiquer un Moldu : il y avait trois verrous.

Ce n'était pas si rare dans l'industrie du coffre sorcier. Un peu comme avec le coffre que posséderait Maugrey/Croupton dans l'avenir, chacun de ces verrous ouvrait un espace différent. Le premier ouvrait un coffre normal, bien que deux fois plus grand que la valise, pour y ranger vêtements et autres possessions habituelles : le deuxième convertissait le coffre en une gigantesque bibliothèque, très haute et profonde : et le troisième permettait d'accéder à un escalier qui descendait dans le coffre et donnait accès à une petite pièce de quatre mètres sur quatre, parfaite pour y stocker ses MagicoGlisseurs.

Après l'achat du coffre, Elisa et son père flânèrent devant quelques boutiques (Michael s'acheta une écharpe enchantée pour être confortables quelle que soit la température, et Elisa acheta du miel et de la camomille pour Moppy), puis finirent par rejoindre la confiserie Buttermere.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Cédric était assis en terrasse avec son père, et Trisha (qui portait un tablier) leur apportait les crêpes sucrées qu'ils avaient commandées. Mais deux visages familiers étaient également présents, et Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en les voyant :

– Terence ! Adrian !

Les deux garçons de Serpentard la saluèrent d'un geste de la main, vu qu'ils avaient la bouche pleine. Adrian Pucey terminait un des fameux oiseaux de sucre des Buttermere (étant donné qu'ils volaient vraiment, tout l'attrait de ce bonbon en forme de colibri était de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'échappe), et Terence Higgs, à en juger par les lances miniatures alignées autour de son assiette, mangeait son quatrième Ewok en chocolat. Bon, la sucrerie ressemblait surtout à un petit ours vindicatif, mais la référence était bien pensée.

Tout le monde se salua, Mr Diggory attira deux nouvelles chaises à leur table d'un léger mouvement de baguette, et le père et la fille Bishop prirent place. Trisha prit leurs commandes mais s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester discuter avec eux : d'autres clients attendaient.

– Tu as déjà acheté tes affaires ? demanda Elisa avant que son amie ne rentre à l'intérieur pour porter leurs commandes en cuisine.

Trisha esquissa un sourire d'excuse :

– Le jour où la liste est arrivée. Tu devras te contenter de la compagnie des garçons.

– Nous sommes d'excellente compagnie ! protesta Cédric.

– Mais oui mais oui, s'amusa Trisha avant de reporta son regard sur Elisa. Au fait, merci pour le kit de fabrication d'amulettes ! J'en ai fabriqué trois cet été, et elles marchent vraiment.

Trisha était une personne intuitive, et quand Elisa s'était essayée à la fabrication d'amulettes l'année dernière, elle avait vite réalisé que c'était une discipline plus adaptée à son amie. Pour son anniversaire, au tout début de juillet, Elisa avait donc offert à Trisha un kit de fabrication d'amulettes contenant perles, petites pierres semi-précieuses, herbes aromatiques, fleurs séchées et bois symbolique.

– Mais de rien, sourit Elisa. Je savais que ça te plairait.

– Peut-être que je pourrais faire une amulette pour te doter d'un sens pratique, la taquina Trisha. C'est ce dont tu manques le plus, Magister !

Elisa lui tira la langue, autant à cause de la boutade qu'à cause du surnom. Cela faisait des années que ses amis l'appelaient « Magister » en référence à son obsession pour l'école, mais elle commençait à peine à s'approprier le surnom.

– Je n'ai encore rien acheté pour l'école, on fait les magasins ensemble ? demanda Elisa à la cantonade une fois Trisha repartie.

– On n'a pas encore commencé nos achats non plus, fit Terence en léchant ses doigts pleins de sucre. Et on peut prendre notre temps : Adrian et moi sommes venus en Magicobus, et nos parents ne nous attendent pas avant ce soir.

Elisa n'avait rien de concret, mais elle avait toujours eu la vague impression que les parents de Terence et d'Adrian ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ils ne venaient jamais avec leurs fils quand ceux-ci se retrouvaient pendant l'été.

– On n'est pas pressés non plus, dit Cédric après avoir consulté son père du regard. J'ai déjà acheté mes robes, il me faut juste mes ingrédients et mes livres…

– Oh, parfait ! s'enthousiasma Elisa. On pourra aller à _Obscurus Books_ pour voir ce qu'ils ont, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient un nouveau bouquin sur les créatures magiques de Grande-Bretagne !

Mr Diggory rigola devant l'air déconfit des Serpentard. Puis il se tourna vers Michael Bishop et lança la discussion sur un nouveau décret du Ministère relatif à la protection des Moldus. Très vite, le Moldu et le sorcier se retrouvèrent plongés dans un débat animé. Ils remarquèrent à peine quand leurs enfants terminèrent leurs sucreries respectives et prirent la poudre d'escampette.

– Obscurus Books ? vérifia Adrian.

– Evidemment, renifla Elisa avec dédain. Et puis, il y a un monde fou à Fleury et Bott avec la dédicace de Lockhart.

– Il est célèbre, c'est normal…

– Il n'a pas l'air très honnête, fit Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

Brave Cédric qui avait un sixième sens pour déceler les hypocrites. Elisa lui tapota joyeusement le bras :

– Justement, évitons-le ! Moi, il me fait grincer des dents.

– Tous ses livres sont dans notre liste, pointa Terence avec une grimace. Le nouveau prof de Défense doit être un fan.

– Et un incompétent, marmonna Adrian. Il n'y a aucun sort utile dans ces bouquins !

– … Tu veux dire que tu les as _lus_ ?!

Adrian rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais ne répondit pas. Elisa se contenta de rouler des yeux :

– Ouais, je suis sûre que ça va être une nouvelle année de nullité absolue en Défense. C'est pour ça que je compte voir s'ils ont encore les livres qu'on exigeait l'année dernière pour les quatrièmes années.

– … C'est une très bonne idée, réalisa Terence en clignant des yeux. Je vais voir s'ils ont aussi un guide des créatures dangereuses. Apparemment on ne pourra pas compter sur notre nouveau prof pour nous parler des vampires, des loups-garous ou des harpies, et notre Préfet nous a dit que ça tombait souvent aux BUSES…

Du coup, ils quittèrent Obscurus Books les bras chargés de divers grimoires, qu'ils entassèrent dans le nouveau coffre d'Elisa pour que ça soit plus facile à transporter. Avec son Charme de Légèreté et ses roulettes amovibles, ce coffre se trimballait plus aisément qu'une demi-douzaine de sacs remplis de livres. Ils avaient tous achetés non seulement leurs manuels scolaires, mais aussi des livres de Défense pour apprendre en autodidacte cette année (Terence, Adrian et Elisa en avaient même achetés plusieurs volumes pour les vendre à leurs camarades désireux de ne pas perdre leur temps en Défense). Elisa avait en plus acheté _Les Serpents Magiques d'Europe_ , et Adrian poussa un grognement théâtral en le voyant :

– Oh non ! Je comptais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

Elisa fêtait son anniversaire en octobre. A chaque fois, ses quatre amis de Serpentard lui offraient des trucs en rapport avec les reptiles, qu'il s'agisse de broches en forme de cobra, d'écailles colorées de python, ou de bouquins sur le soin des serpents exotiques.

– Je pense à m'acheter un serpent, se justifia Elisa. C'est juste que j'ai peur que Dracarys soit jaloux.

Dracarys, son énorme chat tigré, avait un caractère de dragon mal luné. Si jamais il voyait le serpent comme un envahisseur, le reptile finirait sous forme de carpaccio.

– Un serpent ? sourcilla Terence. C'est autorisé ?

– Tant que ton animal reste discret ça l'est, l'assura Cédric. Regarde, Percy Weasley avait un rat, Lee Jordan a une tarentule… Et Jojo, une fille de Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune que nous, a un hamster qu'elle garde toujours sur elle.

– Sérieusement ? s'ébahit Elisa qui n'avait rien remarqué.

– Dans une de ses poches intérieures, l'informa Cédric. Avec un sortilège de Coussinage pour pas qu'il se fasse écraser par accident.

C'était une bonne idée, et Elisa en prit une note mentale. Quitte à avoir un animal sur soi, il valait mieux prendre toutes ses précautions.

Leur petite bande passa chez Madame Guipure pour acheter leurs robes, puis chez l'apothicaire où Cédric, le plus doué d'entre eux en Potions et en Botanique, passa son temps à les conseiller pour choisir les meilleurs ingrédients. Elisa ne voyait pas trop la différence entre un œil de crapaud _jaune_ et un œil de crapaud _jaunissant_ , mais elle n'allait pas contredire le troisième meilleur élève de la promotion là-dessus.

Elisa gardait toujours un œil sur Fleury et Bott, parce qu'elle savait que les Weasley et Harry allaient forcément y passer. Cependant, avec ses propres courses, elle en fut momentanément distraite et ce fut uniquement quand _Hagrid_ quitta la boutique qu'elle y reporta son attention, juste à temps pour voir une demi-douzaine de rouquins qui en émergeait. Et sur leurs talons trottinait une silhouette familière…

– Eh, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley ! fit Adrian.

Adrian Pucey était Poursuiveur pour Serpentard, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux. Leur petit groupe rejoignit donc la famille de rouquins (qui étaient accompagnés par Harry, mais aussi Hermione et un couple d'adulte qui devaient être les parents Granger), et Elisa fit mine de ne pas voir l'air embarrassé de Mr Weasley ou celui, furieux, de son épouse.

Ils devaient juste sortir de leur altercation avec Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui voulait dire que le journal de Jedusor était _quelque part_ dans les affaires de Ginny…

Le cœur battant, Elisa afficha son plus beau sourire et s'avança au-devant des Weasley. C'était une opportunité en or pour stopper l'intrigue canon avant même qu'elle ne débute. Elle ne devait pas rater son coup !

– Forge et Gred ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas voir que Molly Weasley fulminait. Et Harry, et Ron, et Percy, et Hermione ! Et Mr et Mrs Weasley, bien sûr. Comment allez-vous ?

La colère de Mrs Weasley sembla se dégonfler devant la politesse d'Elisa, et Mr Weasley, sans doute ravi de ne plus être la cible du regard meurtrier de son épouse, s'empressa de faire les présentations. Adrian Pucey n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre Moldu que le père d'Elisa (et encore, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un Moldu lors de leur brève rencontre devant la confiserie Buttermere), et il observa les Granger avec prudence quand il réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Il leur serra cependant poliment la main, et Terence, Elisa et les jumeaux poussèrent tous un discret soupir de soulagement.

– Ginny, c'est ça ? sourit Elisa à la gamine rousse. Tu commences Poudlard cette année ? Tu seras peut-être à Poufsouffle !

– Tous les Weasley vont à Gryffondor ! protesta Ron.

– Peut-être que ta sœur sera un peu moins conformiste, plaisanta Elisa.

Du coup les jumeaux eurent l'air scandalisés :

– Est-ce que tu insinue…

– … Que nous puissions être qualifiés…

– … De conformistes ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Heureusement, Adrian répondit à sa place, affectant un air dégagé malgré son sourire en coin :

– Le choix de votre Maison est certainement conformiste. Vous avez choisi Gryffondor même si le Choixpeau vous a proposé autre chose, non ?

– Comment tu peux savoir ça ? fit l'un des jumeaux d'un air soupçonneux.

Adrian roula des yeux :

– Sérieusement ? Vous êtes plus rusés, sournois et astucieux que la moitié de ma Maison. Je vous en veux un peu pour ça, d'ailleurs. Imaginez : j'aurais pu partager un dortoir avec _vous_ , plutôt qu'avez Warrington et ses ronflements.

Harry posa un regard stupéfait sur les jumeaux, mais ni Percy ni Ron n'eurent l'air surpris. Molly et Arthur avaient cependant l'air d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide à la figure.

Hum. Les idées anti-Serpentard qu'avaient Ron dans l'intrigue canon devaient aussi venir de là. Dans cet univers, Elisa avait permis une certaine unité entre les membres de sa promotion, et les jumeaux avaient des amis à Serpentard. Mais Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient grandis à une époque où Voldemort recrutait les Serpentard et Dumbledore recrutait les Gryffondor. Pour eux, la Maison vert et argent devait être synonyme de malheur…

– Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, fit solennellement Fred.

– Mais on n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir Flint comme Capitaine de notre équipe Quidditch, acheva George.

Du coup tous ceux qui jouaient aux Quidditch parmi eux esquissèrent la même grimace. Marcus Flint n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable…

– On allait à l'animalerie regarder ce qu'ils ont ! proposa Elisa pour parler d'autre chose que de cet abruti de Flint. Vous voulez venir ? On pourra parler un peu.

Mrs Weasley hésita, jetant un œil sur tous leurs sacs :

– Oh, c'est que nous sommes assez chargés…

– Vous pouvez tout mettre dans mon coffre ! offrit aussitôt Elisa en voyant là une magnifique opportunité de mettre la main sur le journal. Comme ça vous serez sûr de ne rien perdre et moi, je pourrais voir si le Charme de Légèreté marche aussi bien que le dit le vendeur ! J'ai un compartiment vide assez grand pour mettre toutes vos affaires, même le chaudron de Ginny.

Et hop, elle appuya sur le troisième verrou de son coffre, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un escalier d'une dizaine de marches permettant de descendre dans une pièce nue. Elle ne manqua pas le regard avide des jumeaux et celui, curieux, de Ginny.

– Est-ce qu'on ne sera pas un peu nombreux à envahir la boutique ? hésita quand même Mrs Weasley.

Et là, Cédric (que Merlin bénisse ce garçon) avança d'un air innocent :

– Si vous voulez, on peut y aller entre nous, et vous nous attendrez à la confiserie Buttermere. Je crois que mon père et celui d'Elisa sont toujours en train d'y discuter du nouveau décret de protection des Moldus…

Le regard de Mr Weasley s'illumina. C'est vrai qu'il était à l'origine de ce décret, se rappela Elisa. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait donné le journal à Ginny, non ? Pour décrédibiliser Arthur et son texte de loi.

– Bon d'accord, céda Mrs Weasley en voyant que son époux regardait déjà en direction de la confiserie avec excitation. Tout le monde met ses affaires dans le coffre. Merci beaucoup, Elisa, c'est très gentil de ta part…

Tandis que les Weasley, plus Harry et Hermione, mettaient toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre, Elisa n'en croyait pas sa chance. Elle avait le journal. Elle avait l'Horcruxe dans son coffre !

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle le récupère dans les affaires de Ginny…

– Percy ! ordonna Molly en poussant les enfants vers une animalerie nommée _La Maison des Animaux Fantastiques_. Surveille ta sœur ! Harry-chéri, fait passer tes achats aussi, il n'y a pas de raison que tu portes tous ces livres… Hermione également… Et Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, tenez-vous correctement !

Un chorus de « Oui maman » et de « oui madame » lui répondit, et finalement tous les adultes partirent en direction de la confiserie. De leur côté, les enfants entrèrent dans la Maison des Animaux Fantastiques.

C'était plus grand, plus ordonné et mieux éclairé que la Ménagerie Magique où Elisa avait acheté Dracarys quand elle avait onze ans. Il y avait une section réservée aux chouettes et aux hiboux : une autre où se côtoyaient rats, lapins, hamsters, crapauds et autres bestioles : un mur contre lequel était superposées une vingtaine de cages de chats…Hermione se mit à s'extasier sur les chats et Ron à observer les rats avec envie, tandis que Fred, George, Adrian et Terence s'approchaient avec curiosité d'une section contenant des salamandres se faufilant sur des tas de braises. Percy, entraînant Ginny avec lui, alla poser des questions au vendeur sur les meilleures races de hiboux.

Il y avait plusieurs terrariums dans un des angles, et ce fut par là qu'Elisa se dirigea aussitôt. A sa grande surprise, Harry et Cédric la suivirent.

– Tu cherches un serpent ? sourcilla Cédric en voyant Elisa regarder dans les vivariums. Tu n'avais pas peur que Dracarys soit jaloux ?

– Dracarys pourras rester dans mon dortoir et le serpent dans son terrarium, se défendit Elisa en regardant dans les cages de verre. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé les serpents très jolis…

– Sans compter que les serpents sont super-sensibles à la magie et que les serpents magiques sont très intelligents, rajouta innocemment Harry.

Cédric lui lança un regard surpris, tandis qu'Elisa se rengorgeait fièrement. Le vendeur, qui s'était approché, lança un regard approbateur au Survivant :

– Très juste, jeune homme ! A la recherche d'un animal particulier ?

– Oh non, fit Harry en perdant de son assurance. C'est elle qui s'intéresse aux serpents…

– Tout à fait ! sourit Elisa. Quel animal me conseillerez-vous comme familier ? Il doit être assez petit et si possible non-venimeux. J'aimerai l'emmener à Poudlard et je ne sais pas si une vipère serait autorisée…

Le vendeur se mit aussitôt à lui montrer plusieurs spécimens, exposant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les qualités de chacun. Le serpent doré volant, qui bondissait d'arbre en arbres : la couleuvre à collier, qui savait très bien nager : la couleuvre faux-corail et les magnifiques motifs de ses écailles…

Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit Harry qui se mettait à bouger les lèvres en fixant les cages, et prit bien garde à ne pas laisser l'attention du vendeur se tourner vers l'endroit où le Survivant était en train de parler Fourchelang. L'entrain du vendeur finit par attirer Ron et Hermione, puis Adrian et Terence. Percy était en train de les rejoindre avec Ginny lorsqu'Harry fit timidement :

– Et celui-là ?

Il désignait une des cages du bas, et Elisa se pencha pour mieux voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le serpent qui se chauffait sur un caillou, la tête levée et fixant les humains avec curiosité, elle sut que c'était celui-là qu'elle voulait.

Il était petit, à peine une trentaine de centimètres. Son ventre était blanc, mais son dos et ses flancs étaient entièrement jaune doré, avec un motif presque orange le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait une tête ronde comme une couleuvre, et des yeux couleur de braise comme ceux de son chat Dracarys.

– Un serpent des blés magiques, les informa le vendeur avec un sourire. Une des rares espèces de couleuvres magiques… C'est une espère très docile et fidèle.

– Un serpent Poufsouffle ? sourit Adrian d'un air ravi. C'est plutôt adapté à notre Magister…

Terence lui donna un coup de coude. Le vendeur, cependant, ne parut pas se formaliser de cette description.

– Oui, je suppose que vous pouvez dire ça. Celle-ci est jeune, elle n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. Elle fera dans les soixante-dix centimètres, je pense. Normalement, les serpents des blés sont plutôt orangés avec des motifs d'écailles rouge rubis, mais celle-là a un défaut de naissance…

– Elle est superbe, souffla Elisa.

Le serpent siffla légèrement, tirant rapidement la langue comme pour goûter l'air. Harry tourna la tête vers Elisa avec un sourire en coin :

– Elle t'aime bien.

Et si c'était le Fourchelang qui le disait, eh bien… Elisa se redressa, et fit face au vendeur d'un air décidé :

– Je la prends. Avec un terrarium et tout ce qu'il faut. Combien ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Un peu plus tard, elle réalisa qu'acheter un serpent sur un coup de tête allait forcément avoir des répercussions sur la manière dont les gens la voyaient. L'air scandalisé de Percy en disait long. Heureusement, les jumeaux, quant à eux, étaient plus intéressés par l'idée qu'Elisa leur prête son serpent pour qu'ils le glissent dans la chemise d'Angelina Johnson.

– Les serpents sont dangereux, fit Percy d'un air réprobateur dès qu'ils mirent un pied hors de la ménagerie.

– Pas plus qu'un chien, rétorqua Elisa. Sans doute moins, parce que ce sont des créatures solitaires et souvent timide.

– C'est un familier pour les Serpentard, fit Ron d'un air inconfortable.

Adrian et Terence n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry jetait un regard d'avertissement à son ami et qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard :

– Tu as quelque chose contre les Serpentard ?

Avec un temps de retard, Elisa se rappela que le binôme habituel d'Hermione au CEM était Tracey Davies, une Serpentard. Même si les petits crétins comme Malefoy, Parkinson et compagnie étaient toujours aussi odieux que dans le canon, l'inimité entre les différentes Maison n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle était supposée l'être dans le canon de l'histoire. Par exemple, Elisa n'avait jamais entendu un Weasley utiliser le mot « serpent » comme une insulte… Jusqu'à maintenant.

– Non, non ! protesta Ron dont les oreilles étaient devenues roses. C'est juste que… Tu es une Poufsouffle ! Pas une Serpentard. Alors, c'est bizarre, tu vois ?

Elisa haussa les sourcils :

– Pas trop, non. C'est comme si tu disais que comme les chats sont des félins, seuls les Gryffondor devraient en avoir. Ce n'est qu'un animal familier.

– C'est un peu plus qu'un animal familier, pointa Percy. Un serpent, c'est très… symbolique.

La Poufsouffle fit la moue. Effectivement, se balader avec son serpent des blés sur l'épaule serait un peu comme se promener avec une bannière verte et argent drapée autour du torse. Elle pouvait toujours dire que les Maisons n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux, mais ça renvoyait quand même une certaine image d'elle-même aux gens.

Bah. Ils s'y feraient.

– Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. J'assume, c'est tout.

– Serpentard, vraiment ? fit Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Ce n'est pas un secret, rajouta Elisa devant sa surprise. Je l'ai dit à tous ceux qui posaient la question, et il y avait pas mal de curieux.

– Elle a été l'élève la plus longue à Répartir dans notre année, expliqua Cédric. Presque sept minutes, je crois.

– Comment se fait la Répartition ? fit timidement Ginny.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et la gamine vira au cramoisi. Quand elle réalisa qu'Harry aussi la regardait, elle poussa un couinement de souris et trébucha sur ses propres pieds, manquant de s'écraser par terre.

– Il faut combattre un troll, on te l'a dit, non ? s'exclama joyeusement Fred.

– Et affronter un vampire en duel ! rajouta George.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ron la retint par l'épaule avec un large sourire hilare.

– Laisse, c'est une coutume familiale.

Elisa dissimula un sourire, tandis que tout leur petit groupe entrait dans la confiserie Buttermere. C'était bien le genre des jumeaux, de taquiner leurs cadets comme ça. D'ailleurs, à l'origine, est-ce que Ron n'avait pas paniqué avant sa Répartition parce qu'il pensait devoir affronter un troll ?

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à retrouver leurs adultes respectifs, qui s'étaient appropriés une table et discutaient politique. Enfin, le père de Cédric discutait politique avec Mr Weasley. Le père d'Elisa, lui, semblait plongé dans une grande discussion sur les voyages à l'étranger avec les époux Granger. Molly Weasley, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la rue, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec soulagement en voyant la troupe d'adolescents s'approcher.

– Ah, vous voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Tout le monde est là ?

Du coup les autres adultes s'interrompirent dans leurs conversations, chacun vérifiant que sa progéniture était de retour. Hermione décrivait les animaux magiques à vendre à ses parents (et Adrian se retrouvé absorbé par la conversation lorsqu'il glissa que certaines bestioles nécessitaient un permis et qu'il dut expliquer la classification de dangerosité animale aux Granger). Cédric raconta à son père avec humour l'enthousiasme du vendeur de serpent, Harry salua Michael Bishop… Puis, finalement, une exclamation des jumeaux finit par percer le brouhaha diffus de leurs conversations :

– Elisa a acheté un serpent !

– Doux Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley avec un mouvement de recul en remarqua soudain le petit panier que la Poufsouffle portait à la main.

Molly attira Ginny à elle d'un geste instinctif, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentit vexée, un peu blessée même. Les serpents n'étaient pas méchants. Certains pouvaient être dangereux, certes, mais le sien était dans un tout petit panier, et il avait été vendu à une gamine de quatorze ans. Ce n'était pas un Basilic ! Pourquoi cette réaction ?

– C'est vrai que tu as toujours trouvé les serpents jolis, sourit Michael en observant le panier. Quand ta mère t'emmenait en voyage avec elle en Afrique, elle craignait toujours que tu ramènes secrètement une bestiole dans nos bagages. Je suis presque surpris que tu ais attendu jusque-là pour en adopter un.

– Elisa est une Serpensouffle ! rajouta gaiement Trisha en surgissant de nulle part (toujours avec son tablier) pour regarder ce qui se passait. Moitié Poufsouffle moitié Serpentard. Allez, montre, Elisa ! C'est quel type de serpent ?

L'approbation discrète de son père et de sa meilleure amie lui réchauffa le cœur, et Elisa souleva le couvercle du panier de quelques centimètres pour qu'ils puissent regarder à l'intérieur sans effrayer le serpent.

– C'est un serpent des blés femelle, sourit-elle fièrement. C'est une espèce non-venimeuse, qui est très docile et fidèle.

Le père de Cédric jeta un coup d'œil curieux au serpent, tout comme les Granger. Il n'empêche que les parents Weasley avaient l'air nettement moins réjouis qu'eux. Molly finit par dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Elisa confia donc son serpent à son père et, le cœur battant, ouvrit son coffre pour rendre leurs courses aux Weasley…

– _Accio_ robes ! s'exclama Arthur alors qu'Elisa s'apprêtait à descendre dans le coffre pour y chercher les affaires.

Elisa se figea, tandis que les robes fusaient hors de leur emplacement pour atterrir dans les bras du sorcier. Celui-ci les passa à son épouse, qui s'empressa de les ranger dans un sac.

Le Sortilège d'Attraction ! Mais quelle idiote ! Evidemment qu'ils allaient récupérer leurs affaires comme ça, pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à tout remonter à la main ?! Ils étaient des sorciers ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'Elisa remonte leurs sacs…

… Et s'ils faisaient ça, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de fouiller les affaires de Ginny !

– Quel sort utile ! s'exclama la mère d'Hermione.

– N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea Arthur. Aide-moi, Percy. _Accio_ livres de Ronald !

Avec un soupir très digne, Percy rejoignit son père dans sa démonstration :

– _Accio_ livres d'Harry !

– _Accio_ ingrédients… Oh non, attention aux flacons !

Ron se baissa pour éviter les sachets, flacons, bouteilles et pots métalliques qui jaillirent en vrac du coffre. Les autres réussirent tous à en attraper un ou plusieurs, évitant ainsi qu'ils ne se fracassent par terre. En utilisa la Force, Elisa réussit à chopper au moins trois petites bouteilles remplies de liquides douteux.

La Force, réalisa-t-elle soudain en passant ses bouteilles à Ron. Si elle utilisait la Force…

– _Accio_ chaudron de Ginny ! s'écria Arthur.

Le chaudron fusa hors du coffre, Elisa crispa la mâchoire et tendit sa volonté : et la trajectoire du chaudron se fit un tout petit peu plus basse, juste assez pour que son pied métallique accroche le bord du coffre. Coupé net dans son envol, le chaudron se renversa par terre.

Elisa poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et s'avança vers l'accident.

– Oups, fit Arthur d'un air penaud. Pas assez de puissance sans doute…

Mortifiée par la maladresse de son père, Ginny s'était déjà précipité pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Elisa lui donna un coup de main, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. Ginny avait commencé par récupérer les livres de Lockhart (est-ce que ce n'était pas Harry qui les lui avait offerts, d'ailleurs ?). Du coup Elisa attrapa le bouquin de Métamorphose par la couverture, le laissant s'ouvrir comme par maladresse : et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand un petit cahier recouvert de cuir noir tomba sur le sol.

Elle le ramassa, réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prendre le journal devant tout le monde sans passer pour une voleuse, et changea de plan en une seconde. Elle se forçant à adopter une expression interrogative, et demanda d'une voix forte :

– C'est à toi ou à moi ? On dirait qu'il est blanc…

Ginny, qui avait fini de jeter ses livres dans son chaudron, secoua la tête en rougissant. Les Weasley étaient pauvres, mais ils étaient honnêtes. C'était sur ça qu'Elisa comptait. Qu'elle ait acheté un serpent ou pas, s'ils avaient un doute sur la propriété du journal, ils n'allaient pas se l'approprier comme ça.

– S'il est blanc, c'est peut-être à toi, non ? lança Cédric qui passait aux jumeaux les flacons qu'il avait attrapé au vol. Tu as toujours une tonne de carnets à croquis qui traînent.

La Poufsouffle faillit protester qu'elle n'en avait que trois, merci bien, mais elle réalisa que ça serait un peu néfaste à son plan pour s'approprier le journal. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers Molly et demanda aimablement :

– Est-ce que ça fait partie de vos courses, Mrs Weasley ?

Molly avait sans doute suivi la conversation (Elisa avait pris garde de parler assez haut pour être bien entendue), car elle jeta à peine un bref coup d'œil au journal avant de secouer gentiment la tête :

– Non, je crois que ça doit être à toi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « bon, dans ce cas… », et glissa le carnet dans la poche de sa cape, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout le monde continuait à s'activer et à ranger comme si de rien n'était, et il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que c'était fini. Elle l'avait. Elle avait le journal de Jedusor.

Elle avait un bout d'âme de Voldemort dans sa poche. Beurk, quelle horreur.

Elle se secoua, et aida mécaniquement les Weasley à terminer de récupérer leurs affaires. Elle était hyper-consciente du poids du journal dans sa poche. Lorsque vint le moment des adieux et que chacun reparte de son côté, elle écouta à peine les jumeaux qui suggéraient des noms idiots pour son serpent.

Apparemment, ça se remarqua. Après que les Weasley soient repartis avec les Granger, Trisha posa la main sur l'épaule d'Elisa d'un geste réconfortant :

– Mr et Mrs Weasley ont juste peur des serpents parce qu'ils ne savent rien à leur sujet, fit-elle avec douceur. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis réalisa que Trisha mettait son ait préoccupé sur le compte de l'attitude négative des Weasley. C'était une explication bien pratique, alors elle fit mine de hocher la tête d'un air pensif.

– Tu as une idée de nom ? lança Terence pour lui changer les idées. Pour ton serpent, je veux dire. Parce que tu pourrais le nommer d'après moi !

– Ça ferait de toi le parrain, se moqua Adrian.

– Eh, ça me va très bien !

Elisa se força à se dérider, même si une part de son esprit restait obnubilée par le journal. Peu de temps après, lorsqu'elle et son père quittèrent la confiserie pour rentrer à la maison, elle se retint de s'affaisser de soulagement. Elle était contente de revoir ses amis, bien sûr… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux quand elle savait qu'elle avait un artefact maléfique dans la poche, séparé de sa peau par quelques épaisseurs de tissu !

Les Bishop finirent par rentrer (pas besoin de prendre le Magicobus : ils s'écartèrent de la foule, Elisa appela Tilly, et l'elfe les emmena avec lui par Transplanage). Ils rangèrent leurs courses, Elisa installa le terrarium de son serpent dans sa chambre, elle tria ses achats, prépara son coffre pour la rentrée, sortit son bouquin de Sortilège et celui de Défense pour les lire avant la rentrée.

Puis elle dénicha sur l'une des étagères du couloir une boite de pierre et de métal gravée de Runes et de caractères arabes, l'embarqua dans sa chambre, y mit le journal, la referma et la verrouilla, et la mit au fond de son coffre. Cette boite était bardée de Charmes arabes pour résister aux forces maléfiques, et avait (supposément) permis à un sorcier d'enfermer un Djinn fou-furieux. Ça devrait suffire à enfermer un Horcruxe. Du moins, Elisa le supposait.

Puis elle s'assit sur son lit, posa les mains sur ses genoux, et regarda fixement la boite au fond de son coffre.

– Et maintenant ? souffla-t-elle.

Elle pouvait l'étudier. Faire des expériences. Percer le secret de la fabrication des Horcruxes. Découvrir si un bain d'acide sulfurique pourrait détruire la chose à la manière du venin de Basilic. Elle pouvait essayer d'y écrire (sans se laisser posséder merci bien) pour en apprendre davantage sur Tom Jedusor.

Ou alors elle pouvait l'envoyer anonymement par Dumbledore et le laisser se débrouiller.

Oui, c'était bien toute la question. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et que ça vous a pris au dépourvu ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle choppe le journal si tôt, pas vrai ? Mwahaha. Je prévoyais ce coup tordu depuis des lustres. DES LUSTRES ! Elisa a désormais en bout d'âme de Voldy en sa possession... Vous sentez le suspense, là ? xD

.

Bref. N'oubliez pas de voter ! Les "candidats" sont :

\- Trisha Buttermere, meilleure amie d'Elisa.

\- Heidi Macavoy, Poursuiveuse de Quidditch.

\- Tamsin Applebee, la "voix de la raison" (et également Poursuiveuse).

\- Rhonda Flatbury, la meilleure amie d'Helen Dawlish la fanatique de duel.

\- Trudy Glaston, une Née-Moldue, mentionnée comme membre du CEM.

\- Cédric Diggory, l'irremplaçable x)

\- Gabriel Tate, un grand baraqué assez quelconque.

\- Raashid Hussain, Né-Moldu et membre du CEM.

Allez, je vous laisse. A la semaine prochaine, et... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mes examens !

.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Salut tout le monde ! Ah là là, les examens, c'est dur. J'ai eu mes exams des deux matières principales avant les vacances (et je suis assez incertaine quant aux résultats), et là, j'ai deux semaines de révision avant de passer le reste des examens. Etant donné que j'ai pas vraiment aimé certains de mes cours, je le sens mal. Raaah, bon sang, je vais redoubler. Je veux pas redoubler ! u_u

Mais bref. Trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre que vous attendez !

.

Et avant toutes chose... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Aomine** ! Oui, j'ai "réglé" le problème du journal assez vite... Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'aventure x) ET oui, Elisa fait des plans pour tuer le Basilic (et ce sont des spoilers !), mais c'est délicat, parce que... Elle veut le buter quand il est endormi et SURTOUT qu'il n'ai pas l'occasion de se réveiller. Parce que s'il se réveillait, elle serait TERRIFIÉE. Eh, elle n'est pas une Gryffondor, non plus x) ET pour le serpent... J'ai pensé à l'offrir à Harry, vraiment. Mais ça révélerait de manière assez évidente qu'il est Fourchelang. Tandis qu'Elisa, elle, peut se permettre d'avoir un tel animal de compagnie : les gens pensent déjà qu'elle est complètement excentrique !

Tu as raison **Luguramine** , on va avoir des divergences MASSIVES du canon à partir de maintenant ! Elisa a carrément supprimé un jalon essentiel de l'histoire, là. Voyons voir ce qui arrive ensuite...

Salut **Elesdei** ! Ah ah, oui, Elisa se débrouille comme une chef pour récupérer le journal... Mais elle a eu des années pour planifier cette scène, donc elle gère xD Pour Harry... Ah. Je me suis attachée à lui u_u Du coup je le laisse profiter de sa jeunesse ! Et je lui donne plein de sorts utiles pour quand l'affrontement sera inévitable. Ben quoi ? Faut être prévoyant.

Hello **Orkais** x) Un nouvel accro au Mulivers, mwahahahaha. J'en reviens pas du succès de ces fics, quand j'ai écrit le Parfum j'osais à peine publier xD Bref ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, le fait que le journal soit en sa possession laisse présager des embrouilles...

Yo, **Filk** ! Elisa est nulle avec les noms. Sérieusement. Elle veut donner des noms épiques à ses animaux et ses inventions, mais parfois c'est un peu ridicule... Comme "Dracarys". Et tu verras quel nom elle a choisi pour le serpent xD Oh, les Serpentard ne vont pas être en rogne. Au contraire, ils vont être très content. Ce sont les Gryffondor qui vont faire la gueule, là ! Et OUI, Elisa est plus prudente que le sorcier moyen, mais elle manque affreusement de sens pratique. Je suis contente que tu l'ai remarquée, et que tu ais la réaction appropriée... A savoir : "comment ça, faire des expériences sur des Horcruxes ?! C'est une super-mauvaise idée !" xD Mais Elise a le défaut d'être beaucoup trop arrogante pour savoir quand un situation dépasse ses capacités. Un peu comme Dumbledore qui pensait pouvoir mettre l'anneau des Gaunt sans répercussions... Voilà, je t'ai bien stressée là xD

Cette réaction **DreamerInTheSky** xDDDDD J'étais morte x) Malheureusement non, Elisa est en mode "Serdaigle", elle voit un nouveau mystère et elle se demande comment l'analyser, l'observer, le comprendre. Un peu comme ces scentifiques fous dans les dessin animés, qui voient la tornade approcher et qui sortent leur bloc-notes au lieu de se mettre à l'abri ! Je trouve cette comparaison très approprié x)

Sorry **Mayoune** , je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'OC... Mais je dois quand même remplir la classe d'Elisa. Seuls ses amis proches sont mentionnés par leurs prénoms uniquement, je pense. Je vais voir si je peux rajouter les noms de famille plus souvent, cela dit. Et oui, Elisa est bien embêté, maintenant, avec son Horcruxe et aucune solution pour le zigouiller !

Ce pessimisme, **Amazaria** ! Mais tu n'es pas loin de la vérité... Ca va lui exploser au visage xD La Chambre n'est pas ouverte dans le prologue, elle ne faisait qu'y réfléchir. Mais tu brûles, avec certaines de tes idées ! Et yep, y a un racisme anti-Serpy assez prononcé à Poudlard (la faute à Voldemort, mais aussi à Dumbledore, et à Rogue qui ne donne pas une image super-positive de sa Maison). Mais les Serpentard ne sont pas les seules personnes dangereuses... Comme tu dis, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dors ! Pour les commandes par le Ministère : je rappelle qu'Elisa fait de la pub pour ses Glisseurs à des foires et des festivals durant l'été. Il n'y a donc pas que des élèves qui connaissent le concept, mais aussi des adultes. Donc elle reçoit des commandes de gens hors de Poudlard... Et pas mal de ces gens travaillent au Ministère et veulent circuler plus vite dans les couloirs x)

Hello **Melu49** ! Oui, Elisa aime le pognon, et elle voudrait bien vendre des bouts de Basilic. Mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévu ! Et pour le nom du serpent, je l'ai déjà choisi x) Mais tu as raison, vu qu'Elisa est une geek, c'est en rapport avec ses bouquins ! xD

Merci **Debralovelove** ! Ah là là, si j'avais su que les études de droit seraient si difficiles... Bon, je les aurait peut-être faites quand même, j'avoue. J'aime le droit x) Mais parfois, je suis submergée u_u

Wait what, **Automne** ? Y a du y avoir un mix de reviews... Ou alors j'étais très fatiguée et j'ai répondu à deux reviews en même temps ? Ce n'est pas impossible non plus. Mes plus plates excuses x) Enfin bref ! Oui, les sorciers aiment amasser les trucs bizarres. Y a pas de raison que ça soit seulement un tic de la mère d'Elisa... Même si, chez elle, c'est très poussée. Regarde les Weasley : leur maison est minuscule, mais constamment en bordel parce qu'ils n'ont plus d'espace où ranger tout ce qu'ils amassent. Sans parler de la collection de trucs Moldus du père Weasley ! Autre exemple : Square Grimmauld, qui est plein de trucs louches dans des vitrines. Bref, les sorciers tendant à collectionner ce qui attire leur attention. Certains sont plus... excentrique que d'autre, c'est tout. Et pour "Aymeric Fenwick", il me fallait un nom de Sang-Pur alors voilà, coïncidence xD Mais bon, passons. Oui, Elisa se prend pour Dieu, et le paradoxe, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas trop se prendre pour Dieu xD Un vrai casse-tête ! Et oui, ses parents la laissent vraiment faire ce qu'elle veut. Mais ça va faire quinze ans qu'elle est d'une autonomie presque totale. Franchement, elle pourait monter une secte que ses parents la laisseraient faire, ils lui font vraiment beaucoup trop confiance xD Quant aux vacances d'Harry pour l'année suivante... MWAHAHAHAHA, l'ironie x) Non, je ne dis rien ! Spoiler ! Mwhéhéhéhé. Les jumeaux Weasley auraient PARFAITEMENT eu leur place à Serpentard, et personne ne pourra me persuader du contraire. Et non, Elis ane va détruire le journal directement. Bien vu ! Elle est une Serdaigle refoulée, avec autant d'instinct de préservation que le Docteur dans _Doctor Who_. Elle va forcément expérimenter dessus xD Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée, on est bien d'accord ! Franchement, cette fille manque de sens pratique...

Salut **Cerf-Pentard** ! Tu remarqueras que ce tome s'appelle "le journal maudit" et pas "la Chambre des Secrets". L'intrigue centrale ne va pas tourner autour du mystère de la Chambre... Enfin bref. Oui, Elis aparle du Choixpeau, mais Ginny ne sait pas ce que c'est, puisqu'elle ne sait pas comment elle sera répartie ! Pour elle, le Choixpeau peut être un juge, une épreuve, ou même le nom du troll à affronter x) Et finalement, NON, mille fois non, ça ne finia pas avec un couple entre Elisa et Cédric. Elle se considère comme trop âgée pour lui ! Et puis, Elisa étant basée sur moi, elle est plus ou moins asexuelle x)

Hello **Flopette** ! On dirait un nom de lapin xD Oooups, on dirait bien que tout le monde a des problèmes pour garder le compte des OC... Je vais voir si je peux pas arranger ça. En tous les cas merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que le côté #jesuisDieu d'Elisa va continuer à te faire rigoler. Tu verras, ça s'améliore pas x)

Yo, **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Hum, si c'est un compte joint, tu es certainement le Sushi... Non ? XD Enfin bref ! Je vais de ce pas lire cette fic sur les Cracmols. Ah, les serpents, c'est beau, mais ça fait aussi de très bons compagnons ! C'est assez rare (comme les mygales ou les lézards), mais ça existe. Les serpents ont souvent besoin de peu d'espace, aiment la chaleur humaine, et sont peu agressiv (pour peu qu'on ne les effraie pas !). Certaines espèces sont faites pour un milieu sauvage, mais il y en a d'autre, comme le serpent des blés, qui sont très adaptés à la compagnie humaine. Et ils ont une tête toute mignonne ! Oui, j'adore les serpents x) Seulement, ça demande plus de soins qu'un chat, qui est très autonome, et c'est moins câlin. Alors, quitte à choisir, je garde mon chat ! Je suis trop attachée à cette boule de poils x)

Eh oui, **17Harry** , Elisa est bien embêtée, avec ce truc ! Et aussi, il faut l'admettre, elle est morte de curiosité. Contrairement à Harry, elle n'a pas risqué sa vie l'année dernière, elle a donc encore une certaine insouciance, comme si elle se croyait invincible. T'inquiète, ça va prendre fin assez vite xD Bref ! Oui, j'ai hésité à mettre Lockhart dans ce chapitre, mais... Finalement, non. A chaque fois que j'écris sur Lockhart, ça prend une tournure que j'aime pas. Soit le ton monte et ça finit presque en duel, soit Elisa fait des conjectures glauques sur tout ce que cet escroc a pu faire en effaçant l'esprit de ses victimes... Du coup, les interractions entre Elisa et Lockhart vont rester à un minimum dans toute cette fic.

Merci **Miiillion** ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo x) Pour le serpent des blés... Un prénom de lion... Ah, c'est poétique. Mais dommage, j'ai déjà trouvé autre chose. N'empêche, je note l'idée des références à Disney pour plus tard !

Salut **Imthebest** ! Ah ah, ce coffre fait des envieux x) C'est vrai qu'il est cool. Pour Harry et le serpent, hum, sorry, pas de longues disucussions de prévu. Après tout, le Survivant doit se faire discret, avec le Fourchelang. Elisa essaie de cacher ce talent au reste du mond epour éviter tout le drama du canon. Mais effectivement, la présence du serpent va donner une importance au langage du Fourchelang dans cette fic... Mwahahaha.

Yo, **Luffynette** ! Tu es la première à voter pour Raashid, en fait x) Bon choix, il est marrant. Je l'ai un peu basé sur Delmar de "Polydipsie". Juste un peu, bien sûr : il ne faudrait pas qu'il vole la vedette à Elisa ! xD

Hello **MidonaTwilight** ! Oui, le truc logique à faire ce serait d'envoyer le journal à Dumby. Mais Elisa a le côté tête brûlée d'une Gryffondor, la fierté d'une Serpentard, et la curiosité avide d'une Serdaigle. Alors tu penses bien que l'envoie anonyme, elle va y penser, mais pas le faire x) Et sinon, oui, elle planifie sa vie façon liste de course xDDD Elle fait la liste des "jalons" importants et elle planifie ses actions à partir de là. Mine de rien, c'est du boulot !

Salut **Simpson31** ! "Elisa, son serpent et son chat", le trio de la mort xD Oui, j'ai hésité à rendre l'acquisition du journal plus difficile, mais... C'était l'opportunité la plus facile et la plus directe, alors bon. Du coup, elle a un Horcruxe. Bingo ! Et maintenant, justement, tout le problème est de savoir ce qu'elle va en faire...

Merci **Alia00** ! Ah ah, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me lancer dans de longues saga de fic sans pouvoir m'en empêcher u_u Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai encore des idées pour quatre tomes !

Effectivement **Louny** , Heather a gagné xD Rien d'étonnant, c'est la Serpentard la plus "proéminente" de la promotion. Mais pas mal de gens étaient aussi intéressés par Adrian... J'imagine qu'il a un côté mystérieux, vu que c'est lui qui a donné à Elisa son bouquin sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Alors qu'en fait, Adrian est une sorte de geek obsédé par l'Histoire ancienne x) Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir fait de note descriptive sur lui ! Enfin bref. Oui, le serpent a l'air de tomber de nulle par dans cette histoire, mais j'y réfléchissais depuis un bail x)

Désolée **Johann D. E.** mais Renouveau est complètement en hiatus... Eh oui. Je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration et je suis totalement en panne pour cet univers. Mais... Je suis contente que la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop te plaise =) Les SI ont vraiment mauvaise réputation, mais c'est pourtant un genre de fic qui peut être tordu de toutes les façons possibles pour faire dees histoires géniales. Des crack-fic, par exemple, ou des fics dramatiques, ou bien des explorations de l'univers de la saga et de l'envers du décor ! Le tout, c'est de ne pas faire de la SI une "Mary-Sue" à qui tout réussi sans effort. Bref, je suis contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis sur ce genre !

Merci **Artmis** ! Ah ah, le serpent a beaucoup de succès dis donc... C'est une idée à laquelle je réfléchissait depuis le tome 1, en fait. Et je suis contente de voir que ça plait ! xD

Hello **Guillox23** ! Contente que tu aimes x) Quant à savoir ce qu'elle va faire du journal... Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Je crois que tout le monde va être consterné par sa décision x)

.

Beaucoup de review pour le chapitre précédent, apparemment l'histoire du serpent a eu du succès =D Merci et à tous ! Et surtout à ceux qui ont voté, parce que la course a été serrée et je m'amusait beaucoup à faire les décompte des voix. D'ailleurs, pour le prochain vte, je vous suggère de choisir entre les Serdaigle de la promotion d'Elisa !

\- Helen Dawlish (grande accro aux duels)

\- Loretta Cornhill (Née-Moldue timide)

\- Hazel Kirby (Sang-Mêlée douée en Potions)

\- Patricia Stimpson (Sang-Pure distante et un peu snob)

\- Takashi Noda (Né-Moldu japonais, co-fondateur du CEM)

\- Marcus Fenwick (Sang-Mêlé, héritier d'une grosse fortune et d'une lignée d'aristocrates)

\- Arjuna Balaji (Sang-Pur indien)

\- Scott Ancrum (Sang-Impur, mais Puriste)

\- Aaron Woodbridge (Sang-Mêlé au cœur d'or)

\- Jeremy Stretton (Sang-Pur snob et Puriste, a une sœur jumelle à Serpentard)

.

Voilà voilà. Maintenant, passons aux résultats du vote de la semaine dernière. Et à ma grande surprise... C'est TAMSIN APPLEBEE qui a gagné !

Alors, **Thomasina Applebee** est communément appelée " **Tamsin** " par... à peu près tout le monde. Elle est une Sang-Pure, fille unique. Les cheveux brun coupés courts sans beaucoup de soin, le visage rêveur et les paupières tombantes, Tamsin n'est pas particulièrement jolie. Elle est toujours très posée, que ce soit dans ses paroles ou ses gestes. Sauf quand il s'agit de Quidditch : Tamsin adore voler, et elle est Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa Maison.

Son père **Thomas Applebee** , issu d'une vieille famille au sang pur, a été tué par les Mangemorts deux mois avant la naissance de sa fille. Sa mère, **Juliette Applebee** (née **Parkinson** , bien qu'issue d'une branche mineur de cette famille) ne s'en ait jamais remise. Juliette était Auror et, après la naissance de Tamsin, elle a immédiatement repris du service pour traquer les assassins de son époux. Elle a laissé un carnage dans son sillage (les mauvaise langues disent qu'elle a tué son propre cousin, Albert Parkinson, dont le décès dans des circonstances mystérieuses coïncide avec cette période de rage meurtrière), et elle a été tuée alors que sa fille n'avait que huit mois.

Tamsin a été élevée par la famille du frère de son père, **Richard Applebee** (qui travaille au service de Cheminette du Ministère): avec sa femme **Verity** , leur fils **Damien** qui a six ans de moins qu'elle, et leur fille **Alexandra** qui a huit ans de moins qu'elle. Elle les appelle _Papa_ et _Maman_ , et les considère comme sa véritable famille. Elle n'a de toute façon aucun souvenir de ses géniteurs. La seule chose que lui ait légué son père, c'est son prénom affreux, et la seule chose qu'elle a de sa mère, c'est son visage de Parkinson qui la fait ressembler à un pékinois dès qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

Tamsin est d'un naturel réservé et silencieux. Elle parle peu, mais elle observe des choses que peu de gens prennent la peine de remarquer, et elle parvient souvent à des conclusions exactes. Elle est la Poufsouffle la plus à l'écart de ses pairs, toujours en périphérie du groupe, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'esprit de compétition et n'aime pas les jeux de société, alors il est difficile de tisser des liens avec elle. Même en ce qui concerne le Quidditch ! Tamsin n'aime pas vraiment le sport. Elle est membre de l'équipe parce qu'elle adore voler, et à force de pratiquer, elle a une aisance incroyable sur un balai.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que Tamsin est réservée qu'il faut croire qu'elle est froide ou détachée, qu'elle ne ressent rien. Elle garde ses sentiments pour elle, c'est tout. Elle reste toujours aux côtés des élèves de sa classe (solidarité Poufsouffle !), et les protégerai avec plus de férocité qu'un Gryffondor s'ils étaient menacés. Tamsin n'a pas de "meilleure amie" ou de camarades particulièrement proche, mais tout le monde l'aime bien. Son côté discret et ses paroles pleines de justesse lui ont donné une réputation de grande sagesse. Elle est la voix de la raison quand tout le monde s'énerve... Mais pour autant, elle ne flingue pas leur fun quand ses camarades s'excitent pour un jeu ou un pari idiot. En fait, Tamsin tend à éviter le rôle de rabat-joie à tout prix. Elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer, et qu'on lui confie la responsabilité de refréner l'enthousiasme de ses pairs ! Du coup, quand il faut faire respecter les règles, elle se cache et observe. Elle est d'avis que si les gens ne peuvent pas réfléchir par eux-même malgré ses conseils, ce n'est pas à elle de jouer la police. Tamsin évite donc tout ce qui peut se rapprocher d'un rôle de leader. Elle laisse volontiers cette place à Elisa.

Tamsin a plutôt une bonne relation avec **Elisabeth Bishop**. Elle admire son assurance, mais surtout son idéalisme et la façon dont elle met en oeuvre ses projets. Elle désapprouve son côté impulsif et son arrogance, et elle pense que les Poufsouffle auraient mieux fait de choisir **Cédric Diggory** pour leader : mais ce sont des sentiments qu'elle garde pour elle. Elle sait que ce genre de remarque ne serait pas la bienvenue.

.

Pffiou ! Voilà, c'est fait x) Vous pensez que je devrais mettre une image de Tamsin et cette petite note descriptive dans la Salle sur Demande ? Tamsin aura une importance particulière dans le tome 3 de la saga, vous savez.

Allez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Retour à Poudlard et nouvelle intrigue**

 **.**

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Elisa ne toucha pas au journal. Elle avait relu les passages du grimoire consigné qui traitaient des Horcruxes, elle avait feuilleté quatre de ses manuels scolaires (celui de Sortilèges parce que ça l'intéressait, celui de Métamorphose pour essayer de ne pas être trop perdue cette année en cours, celui de Divination parce qu'elle aimait cette matière, et celui de Potions parce qu'elle avait peur de Rogue) et vaguement parcouru les autres, elle s'était discrètement renseignée pour savoir si quelqu'un vendait du venin de Basilic en Grande-Bretagne… Mais elle n'avait pas touché au journal.

Elle se disait que si elle devait faire une connerie, elle la ferait à Poudlard où il y avait une Guérisseuse confirmée, un potionniste expert en magie noire, et Dumbledore. Elle n'allait pas réveiller l'âme de Voldemort dans sa maison, et mettre en danger sa mère rêveuse et son père Moldu !

Bref, Elisa ne tenta rien sur l'Horcruxe, mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle acceptait le fait qu'il était désormais en sa possession… Et plus elle était tentée d'étudier la chose.

C'était la _clef_ de l'intrigue canon. La plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort, sous son nez ! La partie Serdaigle dans son esprit frémissait d'envie de donner des coups de baguettes à l'Horcruxe, rien que pour voir ce que ça faisait.

Oui, elle savait que le journal état dangereux… Mais l'avoir enfermé dans la boite de pierre protectrice était aussi assez rassurant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à rouvrir la boite et à gérer le journal, celui-ci était inoffensif. Elisa pouvait se consacrer à ses autres projets, à savoir : se préparer à changer le monde, réviser ses cours, imaginer de nouveaux gadgets, fabriquer des MagicoGlisseurs, et écrire à ses amis.

D'ailleurs, à propos de correspondance entre amis, Elisa reçut quelques jours avant la rentrée une lettre qui la fit pour le moins sourire. Harry avait reçu la visite de Dobby. La première chose qu'il avait faite, après que l'elfe ait disparu (après avoir saccagée la chambre de Ron, ce qui avait pétrifié Harry qui craignait que son ami ne soit furieux), avait été d'écrire à Elisa.

Flatteur, mais aussi avisé. Après tout, Elisa était celle de ses amis qui s'y connaissait le mieux en elfes de maison.

Bref, la lettre d'Harry était courte, rédigée hâtivement, et vaguement incrédule. Apparemment, les paroles de Dobby l'avaient secoué. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait une possibilité que l'elfe dise vrai, et si Elisa (ou ses elfes) savait d'où il sortait. Le pauvre Survivant avait raconté la chose à Mr et Mrs Weasley, mais les adultes n'étaient pas très sûrs d'eux, et avaient fini par se contenter de dire que l'elfe devait être un peu fou.

– Ce n'est pas totalement exclu, dit Elisa avec amusement en relevant le nez de la lettre qu'elle lisait à son bureau.

Hedwige, qui était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendait une réponse, hulula comme pour approuver. Dracarys le chat tourna une oreille dans sa direction sans bouger du coussin où il dormait. Quant à Malta, le serpent des blés, elle resta lovée sur le caillou de son terrarium qui était maintenu bien chaud par un sort.

Le regard d'Elisa s'attarda sur le reptile. Elle n'avait pas cherché très loin pour la nommer : elle avait fouillé dans ses bouquins de Tolkien jusqu'à trouver la traduction elfique du mot « or ». Ce n'était pas très imaginatif, mais c'était joli. Et puis, ça lui allait. Mis à part son ventre blanc et le motif orangé le long de son dos, le serpent des blés magique avait une intense couleur dorée, bien plus brillante que celle de ses congénères non-magiques…

Malta s'acclimatait bien à sa nouvelle maison. Elle préférait paresser au chaud, sur son caillou chauffant ou dans une flaque de soleil, mais elle ne rechignait jamais à explorer la pièce, où à ce qu'Elisa la prenne dans ses mains. Elle semblait particulièrement aimer se lover sur les épaules de sa maîtresse, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. Même si Elisa ne parlait pas le Fourchelang, il lui semblait que Malta comprenait quand elle lui parlait.

Surtout quand elle lui annonçait que c'était l'heure de la sieste.

Elisa détourna les yeux du serpent et prit sa plume pour répondre à Harry. Puis, réalisant qu'il lui fallait avoir une explication rationnelle à ses connaissances sur Dobby, elle appela :

– Olly !

Dans un craquement qui fit sursauter le chat, Olly apparu au milieu de la pièce. L'elfe leva ses grands yeux bleus interrogatifs sur sa maîtresse :

– Madame a appelé Olly ?

– Est-ce que tu connais un elfe nommé Dobby ? interrogea Elisa en faisant machinalement tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Et est-ce que tu sais à qui il appartient ?

Olly secoua anxieusement la tête, et Elisa fronça les sourcils. Tous les elfes ne se connaissaient pas forcément… Voyons, Dobby appartenait aux Malefoy, est-ce qu'elle possédait un elfe ayant appartenu à quelqu'un dans leur cercle social ? Oui, sans doute… Tuanelle. Ou bien Maddy. Elisa hocha la tête, sa décision prise :

– Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même. Retourne à l'atelier et demande aux cinq autres s'ils ont entendu parler d'un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. Dis-moi s'ils savent quelque chose, d'accord ?

– Tout de suite Madame ! couina Olly.

Et il disparut avec un nouveau craquement, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Dracarys. Elisa n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne, les yeux brillants :

– Tuanelle connait Dobby ! Dobby appartient aux Malefoy. Dobby est un mauvais elfe qui déplait à ses maîtres !

C'était une façon de voir les choses. D'un autre côté, vu dans quoi les Malefoy trempaient, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'un de leurs elfes ait senti l'embrouille et se rebelle, ne serait-ce que passivement. Dobby était un peu bizarre, mais il était quelqu'un de bien, au fond.

Elisa n'allait cependant pas dire ça à voix haute : ça serait hautement offensant pour ses elfes, de l'entendre approuver les bêtises de Dobby. Au lieu de ça, elle esquissa un sourire :

– Merci, Olly. Oh, tiens, j'y pense… Lorsque je retournerai à Poudlard, je voudrais que tu y retournes avec moi. Tu pourras aider aux cuisines quand je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Tilly, Moppy et Tuanelle pourront venir aussi : Pillo et Maddy devraient suffire pour s'occuper de l'atelier.

Et les elfes du château s'occuperaient bien de Moppy, en tous les cas. Le vieil elfe ne survivrait sans doute pas à l'année, mais… Elisa préférait le savoir entouré de ses semblables, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre de toute façon.

Inconscient des pensées de sa maîtresse, Olly joignit les mains d'un air ravi, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

– Madame nous emmène avec elle ? Oh, merci ! Olly et les autres ne décevront pas Madame !

– Evidemment, marmonna Elisa qui ne savait plus où se mettre dès que quelqu'un se mettait à pleurer. Oh, et je crois que ce Dobby va chercher à attirer des ennuis à Harry à Poudlard, donc vous aurez aussi pour mission de le protéger. D'accord ?

L'elfe s'inclina très bas et disparu avec un craquement sonore. Elisa secoua la tête. Le comportement des elfes de maison lui semblait toujours affreusement excessif, mais… Elle n'allait pas leur crier dessus pour ça, non ?

Les elfes étaient sensibles et émotifs. C'était pour ça que le moindre remerciement les touchait jusqu'au fond du cœur, que la moindre pensée séditieuse les empêchait de dormir tant ils étaient tourmentés de remords. Et c'était pour ça que, quand ils décidaient quelque chose, ils y consacraient toutes leurs forces et n'hésitaient pas à employer les grands moyens.

Comme un Cognard enchanté, par exemple.

Elisa poussa un profond soupir. Dobby allait définitivement être un problème, cette année. Mieux valait en prévenir Harry. La Poufsouffle reprit sa plume, puis se tourna vers son bureau et commença à composer sa lettre.

« _Cher Harry,_

 _Mes elfes m'ont parlé de ce Dobby. Il appartient aux Malefoy mais ne les aime pas beaucoup, apparemment. Je dois te mettre en garde : s'il a décidé de t'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, il ne va pas s'arrêter là. Les elfes vont toujours au bout des choses. Il n'a pas l'air violent, d'après ce que tu me dis, mais un elfe désespéré risque de basculer très vite dans l'excès…_ »

Elle ne disait rien de spécialement alarmant, mais cela suffirait sans doute à rendre Harry méfiant. Elle acheva sa lettre en lui disant que si quoi que ce soit de bizarre lui arrivait, il lui suffirait de prévenir un prof pour que le problème soit arrangé. La magie des elfes était volatile, et ne résistait généralement pas aux sortilèges d'un sorcier puissant. Avec un peu de chance, Harry penserait à faire appel à un prof quand il verrait le Cognard fou le pourchasser…

Elisa cacheta sa lettre avec un peu de cire, puis Hedwige tendit obligeamment la patte et Elisa y accrocha sa missive. Vu la courte distance entre le Cottage des Erables et le Terrier, Harry ne tarderait pas à recevoir sa réponse.

– Si je maîtrisais le Patronus, je n'aurais même pas à t'exploiter, fit remarquer Elisa à la belle chouette blanche en lui ouvrant la fenêtre.

Hedwige eut l'air vexée. Elle s'envola en donnant un grand coup d'aile sur le sommet du crâne de la Poufsouffle, comme pour lui manifester son mécontentement à l'idée d'être remplacée par un bête sortilège. Elisa referma sa fenêtre en roulant des yeux : les oiseaux prenaient facilement la mouche, dans le monde des sorciers.

– J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre un hibou, fit-elle remarquer à Dracarys.

Le gros chat tigré l'ignora superbement. Elisa lui caressa le dos avec affection, puis retourna à son bureau.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle ouvrit le cahier corné qu'elle remplissait constamment d'idées et de schémas, et fronça le nez en voyant qu'il était pratiquement plein. Il y avait des croquis, des diagrammes, quelques références à des bouquins de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou de la bibliothèque de sa mère, des notes qui couvraient parfois une dizaine de pages d'affilées et qui déroulaient le fil d'une idée ambitieuse qu'Elisa avait eu besoin de coucher sur le papier avant de l'oublier. Certaines pages étaient cornées, d'autres tâchées. Sur les premières feuilles, l'encre utilisée était bleue et venait d'un stylo à bille : mais progressivement, c'était la plume, puis la plume rechargeable, qui était utilisée. La calligraphie changeait, aussi : d'abord un peu hésitante et aux lettres très rondes, elle s'affermissait et s'amincissait.

La Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire attendri. Elle avait ce carnet depuis plus de six ans, et on pouvait suivre son évolution dans ses pages. Quand elle avait commencé à énumérer ses inventions sur ses feuilles, à l'âge de huit ans, elle n'imaginait pas que ce brave petit carnet la suivrait pendant tout ce temps.

Elle revint au début du carnet. Les cinq premières pages étaient réservées à l'énumération des objets qu'elle avait créés, qu'elle réfléchissait à créer, où ceux dont l'invention était en cours. A huit ans, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était un sabre-laser (quoi ? Elle adorait _Star Wars_ !), mais au cours des années, la liste s'était étoffée.

Elle parcourut du doigt les colonnes de noms, nostalgique. Il y en avait bien une petite quinzaine. Certains n'avaient jamais été complétés, mais d'autres lui avaient déjà assuré un certain succès à Poudlard…

« _Sabre-laser_ », « _lampe de poche_ » et « _cinéma_ » avaient été barrés d'un trait rageur. C'était les trois seuls projets pour lesquels Elisa avait admis sa défaite. En revanche, les mots « _peluche-bouillotte_ », « _plume rechargeable_ », « _papier-carbone_ », « _hoverboard_ » et « _Thermos_ » avaient été entourés d'un trait d'encre doré rayonnant, comme de petits soleils. Ceux-là, elle les avait achevés. Le Thermos, surtout, faisait sa fierté : ce n'était pas un objet, mais un sort qu'elle avait inventé de toutes pièces durant la visite d'Harry.

Et, il y avait les autres projets : « _montre digitale_ », « _téléphone portable_ », « _dictaphone_ » ou « _MP3_ »… Ceux-là étaient suivis d'une étoile à l'encre orange pour montrer que c'était des projets en cours.

Elisa parcouru le cahier pour retrouver le passage sur la fabrication d'une montre digitale (qui impliquait un cristal pour stocker de l'énergie, plusieurs Runes Anciennes, et une analyse complète du Sortilèges _Tempus_ ), et y glissa un marque-page pour se souvenir d'y revenir plus tard. Puis elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à mettre la main sur un paquet de feuilles blanches. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas du travail sur ses inventions, après tout. Pas besoin de gâcher les quelques pages qui restaient sur son cahier.

Elle lissa la première feuille devant elle, puis se mit à écrire.

 _« Aujourd'hui, 27 août 1992 : début de l'observation du cahier noir…_

 _Cahier d'origine incertaine. Peu probable qu'il ait été acheté par les Weasley. Glissé par erreur dans un des manuels achetés d'occasion._

 _Appartient apparemment à un certain Tom E. Jedusor… »_

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'allait pas écrire dans ce cahier avant la rentrée qu'elle n'allait pas l'étudier. Et si elle notait à côté d'elle tout ce qu'elle faisait… Il lui serait facile de remarquer si elle avait des blancs dans sa mémoire, ce qui indiquait que Jedusor tentait de la posséder.

Elle posa la boite de pierre sur son bureau, grimaçant sous son poids. La chose devait bien peser quatre kilos. La pierre sombre luisait comme si elle avait été polie. Cette boite était superbe : flippante et vaguement menaçante (même un inculte en Runes Anciennes ou en arabe pouvait deviner que les symboles gravés dans la pierre signifiaient « ATTENTION DANGER »), mais superbe.

C'était presque une déception, quand on l'ouvrait, de tomber sur le journal noir et usé de Tom Jedusor.

Elisa posa le journal sur son bureau d'un geste précautionneux. Puis, comme toucher la chose du bout des doigts ne lui avait rien fait ressentir de spécial, elle posa la main à plat sur la couverture du journal.

Toujours rien.

Elle plissa le front. Cet objet contenait une âme. Bon, un fragment d'âme. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas le sentir ?

… Pas forcément, réalisa-t-elle avec une grimace. Elle ne sentait pas les âmes des gens, après tout. Même quand elle utilisait la Force sur quelqu'un, pour le pousser par exemple, ça n'était pas très différent de pousser une armoire. La Force était l'utilisation la plus brute de sa magie : elle n'agissait apparemment que sur la matière.

Bon, la Force ne lui servirait à rien. Dans ce cas… Est-ce qu'elle avait un détecteur de magie chez elle ?

Même sans y réfléchir, Elisa pouvait nommer au moins cinq détecteurs de magie rapportés par sa mère. Il y avait une amulette en corail qui décelait les enchantements, un Scrutoscope égyptien, un Capteur de Dissimulation en cuivre et en bronze ramené des ruines d'une cité romaine…

Elle se levait avec l'intention d'aller chercher un ou deux de ces objets, quand son regard tomba sur ses animaux familiers. Dracarys dormait toujours à patte fermée, mais Malta s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur sur son caillou, les yeux rivés sur le journal, complètement immobile.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis rajouta sur sa feuille de notes : _« Le journal attire l'attention de Malta. Elle ne réagit pas à ma baguette où aux autres artefacts de la maison. Les serpents sont sensibles à la magie… Puissante magie à l'œuvre ? »_

Pourtant, le journal n'avait pas l'air actif. Elisa esquissa une grimace, puis rangea l'objet dans sa boite en pierre le temps d'aller chercher ses détecteurs de magie noire. Elle était bien tentée d'écrire dans le journal, juste pour _savoir_ , juste pour être _sûre_ …

Si elle avait été une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais Elisa avait choisi Poufsouffle justement pour cette raison. Il était bien trop facile de déclencher une catastrophe par une action irréfléchie. Ce cahier était un mystère, une énigme, et elle voulait ardemment en percer le secret, mais… On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle referma la boite de pierre, et se mit à la recherche du Scrutoscope égyptien qui devait sans doute trainer quelque part sur une des étagères de la salle de bain. Même si ça lui prenait du temps, elle finirait par percer le secret de Tom Jedusor, elle en était certaine.

Et si cette quête s'avérait trop dangereuse, de toute façon, ses connaissances du futur lui donnaient déjà assez d'avance pour savoir que si elle détruisait l'Horcruxe, l'univers ne s'en porterait que mieux.

 **oOoOoOo**

– Elisa ! s'écria Trisha en sautillant sur place et en agitant les bras pour mieux être vue au milieu de la foule. Elisa, par ici !

Elisa, son père et sa mère se frayèrent un chemin dans la cohue pour rejoindre Trisha et sa famille. Son père, Patrice Buttermere, salua poliment les Bishop : tandis que son petit frère, Isaac, jetait un regard plein de curiosité non-dissimulée au coffre d'Elisa.

– C'est vrai que tu vas ramener des Glisseurs à Poudlard ?

Isaac avait la peau hâlée et les yeux brun foncé, comme sa sœur Trisha, mais là s'arrêtait leurs similitudes. Il avait un visage moins rond, des tâches de son sur le nez et les pommettes, et ses cheveux, toujours en pétard, étaient d'un châtain clair tirant vers le blond.

– Je te laisserais peut-être en essayer un si tu es sage, lui accorda généreusement Elisa. Tu penses aller dans quelle Maison ?

Isaac faisait sa rentrée cette année, et son visage s'illumina :

– Poufsouffle ! Ou bien Gryffondor, comme Maman !

Elisa rigola, puis aperçut Cédric qui leur faisait signe depuis l'une des fenêtres du train. Il avait déjà dû se dénicher un compartiment. Trisha et Elisa firent leurs adieux à leurs parents respectifs, et embarquèrent à la recherche de leur ami, Isaac sur leurs talons.

Le compartiment qu'avait choisi Cédric était déjà partiellement occupé : Helen Dawlish de Serdaigle et Rhonda Flatbury de Poufsouffle y étaient lancées dans un débat animé sur le championnat de duel qui allait avoir lieu en France cet hiver. Comme Elisa ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un championnat de duel cette année (apparemment chaque pays accueillait tour à tour un grand tournoi qui durait deux semaines et qui rassemblait les champions nationaux… Encore quelque chose qu'elle ignorait dans le monde sorcier !), ses deux amis s'empressèrent de lui expliquer les règles, les qualifications requises pour participer, les avantages ou désavantages accordés aux participants, et la façon dont les juges calculaient les scores. Le concurrent britannique était pour l'instant donné sixième sur vingt-quatre dans les sondages.

Isaac avait beau être intéressé, il disparut une dizaine de minutes après le départ du train, à la recherche d'enfants et qui, comme lui, feraient leur rentrée cette année. Cela rappela à Elisa qu'elle aussi, elle devait faire la tournée du train pour renouer contact avec ses amis, ses alliés et ses différentes connaissances.

Et puis, c'était la rentrée de Luna Lovegood. Elle n'allait pas laisser la gamine faire face aux sales mômes de Poudlard toute seule.

– Tu vas chercher les Serpentard ? devina Trisha en voyant Elisa se lever.

– Entre autres, admit la jeune fille. Tu veux venir ?

– Nan, je préfère rester là si Isaac me cherche. Tu ne veux pas emmener ton serpent pour les impressionner ?

Elisa secoua la tête. Malta était bien en sécurité dans son coffre, dans son terrarium. Son familier n'était pas très craintif, mais Elisa préférait éviter de l'exposer inutilement au bruit et à la cohue du train. D'autant plus que si des gens avec qui elle n'était pas en bon terme la voyaient avec un serpent sur l'épaule, ça risquait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Elisa n'avait qu'à imaginer la réaction de Flint ou Warrington pour grimacer.

– Je vais la laisser tranquille pour le moment.

– Merlin merci, marmonna Helen. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, ô grand Magister, mais je trace la limite aux reptiles rampants.

Son amie Rhonda lui donna un coup de coude moqueur :

– T'as peur des serpents ?

– Ils sont froids et glissants et ils n'ont pas de bras, ça me file des frissons !

Cédric, en ami loyal, se lança immédiatement dans un grand plaidoyer en faveur des reptiles. Elisa lui jeta un regard reconnaissant (elle savait qu'elle devrait convaincre pas mal de gens que Malta n'était pas dangereuse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dès maintenant dans ce débat), et s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds.

Au boulot.

La première personne qu'elle trouva fut Takashi Noda, le Serdaigle intello avec qui elle co-présidait le CEM. Il partageait son compartiment avec Aaron Woodbridge, un des Serdaigle de leur année membre du CEM, et Elisa s'arrêta quelques minutes avec eux pour discuter de leurs vacances et de leurs projets. Elle en profita pour leur mentionner que sa voisine Luna Lovegood (bon, les Lovegood habitaient à plus de dix kilomètres de chez elle, mais c'était la même chose) allait sans doute être Répartie à Serdaigle cette année.

Luna serait sans doute toujours considérée comme bizarre par ses pairs : mais si elle avait des élèves plus âgés qui veillait sur elle, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas la victime de harcèlement dans cet univers.

Puis Elisa continua son chemin. Elle croisa les Serpentard de sa classe avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas, et fit mine de ne pas entendre Warrington dire très fort que la Maison de Poufsouffle ne produisait que des losers au sang souillé. Enflure, va.

Elisa n'avait jamais cherché la bagarre avec eux, mais l'inimité entre la bande de Warrington et la sienne était presque palpable. Heureusement qu'Elisa avait refusé que le Choixpeau la place à Serpentard, l'ambiance aurait vraiment été tendue.

Puis elle croisa à nouveau quelques visages amicaux. Le Trio Coloré, un groupe d'amis qui avaient un an de moins qu'Elisa : Joane « Jojo » Johnson de Poufsouffle, Aglaé Dwight de Serpentard, et Liam Oakmont de Serdaigle. Ils partageaient un compartiment avec Amadine Brook de Gryffondor et Diego Peretti de Serpentard, deux membres du CEM dans leur année. Comme ils allaient entrer en troisième année à présent, Elisa prit le temps de discuter avec eux des matières qu'ils allaient choisir. Sans surprise, l'immense majorité d'entre eux prenaient Etude des Moldus. Ils avaient tous au moins un parent Moldu : la matière serait facile pour eux.

Elisa continua sa route. Elle croisa les jumeaux Weasley et les Gryffondor de leur année, puis Percy Weasley qui engueulait deux jeunes Serdaigle en train de courir dans les couloirs, puis Tracey Davies et Millicent Bulstrode (deux Serpentard de l'année de Drago Malefoy avec qui elle s'entendait bien). Elisa s'arrêtait à chaque fois pour échanger quelques saluts polis, et s'enquérir de leurs vacances.

Elle réussit à éviter de croiser Marcus Flint. Cependant, elle tomba tout de même sur un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année qui la toisèrent avec dédain (le fait qu'Elisa encourage la fraternisation entre Maisons ne lui avait pas fait que des amis). Heureusement le compartiment d'en face était occupé par un groupe de sixième année de Poufsouffle. Ils ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement mais, voyant l'hostilité des Gryffondor, ils mirent un point d'honneur à lui dire bonjour et à encombrer le couloir afin qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

Elisa n'était pas très proche des Poufsouffle plus âgés qu'elle, mais les blaireaux se serraient toujours les coudes.

Elle finit par tomber sur le Trio, qui partageait un compartiment avec Ginny. En la voyant, le visage des trois Gryffondor s'éclaira.

– Tu devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé ! s'exclama Ron avec excitation.

– On n'a pas pu passer le portait du quai 9 ¾ ! rajouta Harry avec excitation. Heureusement que Mr Weasley était avec nous et qu'il a pu nous faire Transplaner !

Du coup, Ron eut l'air un peu vert. Apparemment, le Transplanage, c'était pas son truc. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, même si les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute allure. Dans le canon, Harry et Ron avaient été bloqués dans la gare King's Cross, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, mais… Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls ? C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils avaient pris la voiture, non ?

Ce qui soulevait un autre point important parce que si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas pris la voiture, et donc que celle-ci était toujours entre les mains de Mr Weasley… Ça allait changer certains éléments du canon. Probablement. Elle ne se souvenait pas si la voiture avait eu une importance…

Urgh. C'était vraiment compliqué.

Enfin bref. Ron et Harry avaient été accompagnés par Mr Weasley cette fois-ci. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Dans le canon, les Weasley étaient arrivés en retard, et les adultes étaient passés en premier à travers le portail pour ne pas perdre de vue leurs enfants… Peut-être que l'absence du journal avait rendu Ginny plus organisée et qu'ainsi, ils étaient partis en avance ? Peut-être que du coup, moins pressé par le temps, Mr Weasley avait pu rester en arrière avec Ron et Harry et donc être avec eux quand le portail magique s'était verrouillé ?

Bah. Elle s'en fichait après tout. Le plus important était que pour l'instant, tout se passe bien, et que le journal ne soit pas entre les mains de Ginny.

– Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, déclara donc Elisa d'un ton pensif. Est-ce que ton père sait pourquoi le portail s'est bloqué, Ron ?

– Non, soupira le rouquin en secouant la tête avec résignation. Mais il a dit qu'il allait appeler le Ministère et qu'il nous écrirait pour nous dire ce qu'ils trouveraient.

Ah ah. Bonne chance pour attraper Dobby.

Elisa orienta la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre, comme l'année scolaire. Sans surprise, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan allaient laisser tomber le CEM, mais Hermione et Harry comptaient bien y rester. Ron et Hermione avaient de très grands espoirs pour le cours de Défense de cette année, et Elisa décida délicatement de ne pas aborder le sujet tout de suite. Elle savait que Lockhart était un menteur, mais il valait mieux que le Trio voit ça de leurs propres yeux avant que la Poufsouffle ne lance un quelconque débat là-dessus.

Ginny ne parlait pas beaucoup, remarqua Elisa. Quand elle ou Hermione essayaient de l'engager dans la conversation, les yeux de la rouquine passaient furtivement sur Harry Potter et elle se mettait à bégayer. C'était à la fois mignon et navrant.

Vivement qu'elle grandisse un peu.

– Eh, est-ce que vous avez vu Luna Lovegood ? finit par lancer Elisa lorsqu'il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Elle rentre en première année. Petite, longs cheveux blonds, l'air de penser à autre chose, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis ?

Les trois Gryffondor, plus Ginny, échangèrent des regards incertains avant de secouer la tête. Elisa décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Elle devait mettre la main sur Luna avant la Répartition. Mis à part Elisa, Luna ne connaissait personne à Poudlard.

– Si vous la voyez, faites-lui bon accueil, d'accord ? lança-t-elle en quittant le compartiment. Et Ginny, bonne chance pour ta Répartition, j'espère que tu auras la Maison que tu veux !

La petite rouquine balbutia un remerciement, et Elisa disparut, reprenant son chemin dans le couloir central du train.

Elle tomba sur les Poufsouffle de sa classe, qui écoutaient religieusement la musique que Raashid Hussain avait ramenée sur son baladeur. Les objets électroniques cessaient de fonctionner une fois arrivés au château, alors le jeune Né-Moldu profitait du trajet pour faire découvrir ses chansons préférées à ses amis. Il était en train de leur faire écouter une chanson qu'Elisa reconnu comme étant _Sweet Dreams_ , et tout son public avait l'air fasciné. Ils saluèrent à peine Elisa de la main lorsqu'elle passa.

Plus loin, Elisa tomba sur quatre garçons de première année, dont Isaac Buttermere, qui se partageaient un paquet de bonbons Moldus en bavardant joyeusement. L'un des gamins avant un appareil photo autour du cou et, brusquement, Elisa se souvint que Colin Crivey était supposé être Réparti cette année.

Elle continua son chemin, et, deux compartiments plus loin, elle trouva sa bande habituelle de Serpentard. Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs, inséparables comme toujours : Heather Thatcham, l'implacable première de la classe : et Tabitha Bainbridge, la Née-Moldue patiente et gentille. Ils lui étaient plus proches que pas mal de Poufsouffle.

Elle s'arrêta pour discuter un petit peu avec eux (surtout avec Heather et Tabitha, puisqu'elle avait vu Adrian et Terence durant l'été) et leur demander comment s'étaient passés leurs vacances. Elle accepta un Chocogrenouille de Tabitha, promit à Heather que oui, elle allait lui montrer son serpent le plus vite possible, et se retrouva à parler avec eux pendant près d'une heure.

Elle finit par prendre congé de la petite bande pour continuer ses recherches et ce fut deux wagons plus loin, finalement, qu'elle réussit à mettre la main sur Luna.

Elle n'avait pas vu la petite Lovegood depuis huit mois mais elle la reconnu immédiatement. Ses longs cheveux blond pâle, ses yeux ronds et rêveurs, ses boucles d'oreilles (ce n'était pas des radis mais des cerises, aujourd'hui), sa robe d'un vert brillant, aux ourlets rafistolés par une main inexpérimentée. Elle portait au cou l'amulette bleue qu'Elisa lui avait fabriquée à Noël dernier.

Et le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Les deux filles qui partageaient le compartiment avec elle devaient être des premières années également : Elisa ne les avait jamais vues. Elles étaient identiques, depuis la forme de leurs visages pointus à la longueur de leurs cheveux châtains et lisses. La seule différence était leurs coupes de cheveux : l'une avait les cheveux plus longs que l'autre. Des jumelles, sans doute. Il y avait une paire de jumeaux par an à Poudlard, parfois même plus.

Elisa toqua deux coups polis à la porte du compartiment avant de l'ouvrir, et sourit en voyant le visage de Luna s'éclairer.

– Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joints à vous quelques minutes ?

– Pas du tout, fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Je suis contente de te revoir, Elisa.

Elisa lui sourit, puis se tourna vers les jumelles qui l'observaient toujours en silence et leur tendit solennellement la main :

– Elisa Bishop, quatrième année.

Les deux fillettes hésitèrent, puis lui serrèrent la main à leur tour :

– Flora Carrow, première année.

– Hestia Carrow. Pareil.

Elisa sourcilla. Hestia et Flora n'étaient pas les premiers Carrow qu'elle rencontrait : il y avait un garçon de Serpentard d'un an de moins qu'elle, Maximien Carrow, qui traînait souvent avec les Puristes. Un garçon timide et facilement effrayé, mais qui n'en était pas moins du même côté que les gens comme Warrington ou Flint.

Pas que ça soit surprenant. Les Carrow étaient des Mangemorts, si elle ne se trompait pas. Amycus et Alecto Carrow avaient été en charge de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore, dans l'intrigue canon. Tous ces gens étaient sans doute apparentés…

– Enchantée, sourit-elle quand même parce qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser aveugler par des préjugés. Vous êtes de la famille de Maximien Carrow ?

– Notre grand frère, lâcha Hestia (celle qui avait les cheveux les plus longs) d'un ton méfiant.

Yep, ils étaient tous apparentés. Elisa ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant, et s'assit à côté de Luna en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance :

– Vous lui ressemblez un peu. Alors, Luna ! Excitée pour la rentrée ? Je vois que tu as toujours mon amulette ! Elle fonctionne ? Elle te plaît ? Dans quelle Maison tu penses aller, finalement ? Et vous, Flora, Hestia ?

– Je veux aller à Poufsouffle comme toi, déclara sereinement Luna.

Et Elisa s'étrangla promptement avec sa salive. Quoi ?! Ça n'était pas arrivé dans le canon, ça !

Cela dit, mis à part cette étrange déclaration, Luna demeura fidèle à elle-même. Elle gardait religieusement l'amulette sur elle parce que c'était le premier cadeau qu'elle ait reçu d'une amie, elle avait beaucoup à dire sur les Nargoles ou les Ronflax Cornus, elle semblait toujours avoir la tête ailleurs. Elle était plus réservée et moins souriante que dans le canon, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans le canon, elle était apparue alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans, et était l'amie de Ginny. Ici, elle n'en avait que onze, sa mère était morte à peine deux ans plus tôt, et mis à part sa correspondance irrégulière avec Elisa, Luna avait grandi très isolée des autres gens.

Hestia et Flora, encouragées par la confiance de Luna et l'assurance d'Elisa, finirent par discuter plus ouvertement. Elles aimaient toutes les deux lire, Hestia détestait faire du shopping, Flora aimait les bijoux et les animaux mignons, Hestia voulait prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques plus tard comme option parce qu'elle rêvait de voler à dos de griffon.

Elles étaient les sœurs cadettes de Maximien, et les filles d'Amycus Carrow. Elisa songea qu'effectivement, il s'agissait donc bien d'une vaste famille de Mangemorts. Cependant, ni Flora ni Hestia ne parlaient beaucoup de leur père, de leur frère, ou de leur tante Alecto. Apparemment, elles avaient principalement été élevées par leur mère.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as inventé les MagicoGlisseurs ? finit par demander Hestia avec curiosité.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était bon, la popularité.

– Oui, c'est moi. Ton frère t'en a parlé ?

– Il a dit que tu avais aussi inventé les plumes rechargeables qu'ils vendent à Fleury et Bott, rajouta Flora d'un air scrutateur. Et que c'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle Magister.

– C'est vrai, concéda Elisa. Je suis une inventrice. Je crée des objets ou des sorts. Cet été, j'ai inventé un Sortilège qui permet que ta tasse de thé –ou de café– reste chaude tant qu'il reste du liquide dedans.

– Pratique, commenta Luna d'un air rêveur tandis que les jumelles échangeaient un regard impressionné.

– Et en ce moment, tu inventes quelque chose ? demanda Hestia avec curiosité.

Elisa hésita, puis haussa les épaules :

– Une montre multifonction qui afficherait l'heure en chiffre au lieu d'utiliser un cadran. Et j'étudie un livre ensorcelé.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, plus il y aurait de gens qui savait qu'elle étudiait le journal, et plus il y aurait de gens susceptibles de faire le lien avec Tom Jedusor.

Bien sûr, Elisa préférerait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Evidemment. Mais elle devait aussi se préparer au pire et, auquel cas, prendre ses précautions pour assurer la sécurité du reste de l'école. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, si préoccupée par sa tâche qu'elle en oubliait de se soucier de ses pairs ! Elle avait un minimum de conscience du danger, merci bien.

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa poliment Flora. En quoi est-il ensorcelé ?

Elisa haussa à nouveau les épaules, feignant l'ignorance :

– Je ne sais pas. Il fascine Malta, mon serpent, qui est très sensible à la magie. J'ai testé une amulette de corail et un Capteur de dissimulation dessus, et il y a bien quelque chose d'actif dans le livre : mais ni le Scrutoscope, ni le pendule détecteur de pièges n'ont réagi. C'est pour ça que j'étudie ce bouquin : pour savoir quel genre de magie il contient. Ça pourrait être une blague comme ça pourrait être la connaissance absolue ou bien un maléfice mortel…

Luna cligna des yeux, l'air plongée dans ses pensées. Flora et Hestia, cependant, étaient restées accrochées sur un détail de la tirade d'Elisa, et se penchèrent toutes les deux en avant avec avidité :

– Tu as un serpent ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, puis émit un petit rire. Evidemment que pour de futures Serpentard, la mention de Malta devait être bien plus intéressantes que celle d'un bouquin enchanté !

– J'en ai un, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle s'appelle Malta. Je vous la présenterai, si vous voulez.

– Maintenant ? s'exclama Hestia qui sautillait presque d'impatience.

Après un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Elisa secoua la tête et se leva :

– On est presque arrivé en gare. Je vous montrerai Malta demain. En attendant, vous devriez enfiler vos uniformes. Je vais retrouver mes bagages et faire pareil. Oh, et bonne chance pour votre Répartition !

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table des Poufsouffle en attendant l'arrivée des premières années, Elisa mourrait de faim (ses pérégrinations lui avait fait louper le passage du chariot de friandises dans le train). Trisha, quant à elle, était bien trop stressée pour penser à son estomac : elle était presque en train de se ronger les ongles. Cédric lui donna un coup de coude taquin :

– Pourquoi tu es si inquiète ? Isaac s'en sortira bien, peu importe sa Maison !

– Evidemment que je m'inquiète pour cet idiot, geignit Trisha. Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon petit frère…

– Du calme, soupira Cédric avec amusement. Grâce à Elisa, il y aura des gens pour veiller sur lui peu importe la Maison où Isaac ira, non ?

C'était vrai, en plus. Trisha finit par se détendre et, lorsque les premières années entrèrent dans le hall, elle s'était assez calmée pour offrir un sourire encourageant à Isaac qui était pétrifié de trouille à côté de ses amis du train.

Elisa jeta un œil surpris au nombre de gamins. La promotion d'Harry ne comptait que quarante élèves, et les autres promotions ne dépassent jamais les cinquante ou soixante élèves. La promotion de Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait été diplômée deux ans plus tôt, avait été la dernière vraie _grande_ promotion, avec ses quatre-vingt-douze élèves. Ensuite… Ensuite, les petits nouveaux avaient tous été les enfants de la dernière guerre, après tout. Mais là, on voyait nettement qu'il s'agissait de la première vague des enfants du baby-boom d'après la chute de Voldemort. Il y avait bien une centaine d'enfants !

Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, même si Elisa ne lui prêta guère attention. Tous les ans, c'était plus ou moins la même chose, les mêmes thèmes… Alors non, la chanson ne passionnait pas particulièrement Elisa.

Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qui se passait après.

– Arregui, Sergio ! appela McGonagall.

Un garçon dégingandé à la peau mate et aux sourcils épais coiffa maladroitement le Choixpeau de ses mains tremblantes. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde au vieil artefact pour se décider, ouvrant grand la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche :

– SERDAIGLE !

Le petit Sergio s'empressa de rejoindre la table bleue et bronze sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et Elisa vit du coin de l'œil Takashi se décaler pour faire une place au petit nouveau.

– Berry, Noreen !

–POUFSOUFFLE !

– Bradley, Oswald !

– GRYFFONDOR !

– Buttermere, Isaac !

Trisha, Cédric, Elisa et une bonne douzaine d'autres personnes qui connaissaient la famille Buttermere se penchèrent en avant avec avidité. Cette fois, la décision du Choixpeau fut plus longue. Il se passa près de trente secondes avant que celui-ci ne décide.

– GRYFFONDOR !

La tablée des lions éclata en applaudissements. Trisha applaudit aussi, l'air rassurée, en voyant que son petit frère s'asseyait à côté de Percy Weasley. Cédric n'avait pas tort : Elisa et ses amis étaient assez populaires pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui garde un œil sur les petits nouveaux à leur place.

– Carrow, Flora ! continua McGonagall.

Cette fois, il fallut aux Choixpeau plus d'une minute pour se décider.

– SERPENTARD !

– Carrow, Hestia !

– SERPENTARD ! répéta le Choixpeau après une dizaine de secondes.

Elisa fit coucou de la main aux jumelles. Celles-ci lui répondirent avec hésitation. Mais, plus important, Heather et Tabitha virent l'échange, et se décalèrent exprès pour faire de la place aux petites nouvelles à leurs côtés.

– Crivey, Colin !

– GRYFFONDOR !

La Répartition continua, sans surprise. Le Choixpeau n'hésita qu'une poignée de secondes avant d'envoyer Luna à Serdaigle. Celle-ci semblait un peu déçue : elle avait sans doute demandé Poufsouffle. Ginny Weasley alla à Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille. Dumbledore leur fit un bref discours farfelu, puis le festin commença. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection en remarquant que dans son assiette était directement apparu du filet mignon aux marrons et aux abricots, son plat préféré : ses elfes devaient déjà être en cuisine.

Les premières années répartis à Poufsouffle s'étaient tous assis non loin d'Elisa et de ses amis. Comme ils s'étaient placés à un endroit assez stratégique pour bien voir la Répartition d'Isaac, et que bien sûr Cédric s'était gentiment décalé pour faire de la place au premier gamin qui avait été envoyé chez les Poufsouffle… Tous les petits nouveaux étaient massés autour d'eux.

Du coup, Elisa en profita pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, se forçant à sourire aimablement et à retenir tous les prénoms. Elle n'était pas sociable de nature : mais elle travaillait tellement dur pour se créer un réseau, et pousser les gens à suivre son exemple pour abroger la ségrégation entre les Maisons, que se faire connaitre des petits nouveaux était devenu presque une habitude. Elisa était plus introvertie qu'extrovertie, et se socialiser avec les gens la fatiguait : mais c'était un rituel familier à présent.

Et puis, le fait qu'elle ait une sorte de position de leader préétablie, ça aidait aussi pas mal.

– Tu es une Préfète ? demanda avec curiosité une fillette asiatique dont le prénom était Sun-Min et dont le nom de famille était imprononçable.

– Non, je suis trop jeune, répondit Elisa avec patience. Mais je peux quand même répondre à toutes vos questions.

Pour les premières années qui mettaient les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois, c'était une offre qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. Sous le regard amusé de ses amis (et des vrais Préfets qui ne faisaient pas mine d'intervenir), Elisa se retrouva submergée de questions, comme à chaque rentrée.

– Est-ce qu'on a beaucoup de devoirs ?

– D'où vient la nourriture ?

– Enola m'a dit de libérer mon hibou quand on est sorties du train pour qu'il aille tout seul au château, mais je ne sais pas où est la volière !

– C'est vrai qu'il y a un club de foot à Poudlard ?

– On a le droit d'aller dans les salles communes des autres Maisons ? Ma sœur est à Serdaigle…

– J'ai vu une fille avec un hamster dans le train mais la lettre disait qu'on pouvait juste avoir un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais pu ramener mon chien ?

Elisa répondait à chaque question avec patience, étalant tout son savoir et son expérience. Non, les chiens n'étaient pas autorisés, ils étaient trop bruyants. La nourriture venait des cuisines, une pièce secrète juste sous la Grande-Salle. La volière était au sommet de la tour Ouest, elle pourrait aller leur montrer le chemin demain. Oui, il y avait un club de foot à Poudlard, mais il était présidé par les Gryffondor et il fallait leur demander l'autorisation pour les rejoindre. Mais bon, ils n'allaient sans doute pas refuser un nouveau membre à cause de son appartenance à une autre Maison, surtout un Poufsouffle…

– Mon cousin m'a parlé de toi ! s'exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux frisés nommé Russell Stuart. Tu es Magister, la fille qui pense que les Maisons sont stupides !

Elisa sentit ses sourcils se hausser très haut :

– Qui est ton cousin ?

– Logan Warren, fit fièrement Russell en pointant à la table des Serpentard.

Elisa se détendit, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Logan Warren avait un an de moins qu'elle, était un Sang-Pur et un Serpentard, mais pas spécialement Puriste. A vrai dire, son meilleur ami était un Gryffondor nommé Kendall Sinclair. Un ami d'enfance apparemment. Sans la campagne d'Elisa pour abroger les rivalités entre les Maisons, les deux garçons n'auraient pas été capables de rester aussi proches.

– Tu penses que les Maisons sont stupides ? s'ébahit la petite Noreen Berry, la première qui avait été Répartie à Poufsouffle.

– Son cousin exagère, se défendit Elisa. Je pense que ce qui est stupide, c'est que parfois les membres de certaines Maisons pensent que leur blason les rend meilleurs, et que les membres des autres Maisons sont inférieurs. Par exemple les Gryffondor pensent que leur bravoure fait d'eux des héros, et qu'en comparaison les Serpentard sont des lâches et des traîtres. Les Serpentard pensent que leur ruse fait d'eux des génies, et qu'en comparaison les Gryffondor sont des brutes et des idiots.

– Ma mère dit que les Gryffondor sont des barbares, murmura un garçon du nom d'Edgar Whistler aux robes impeccables (probablement un Sang-Pur).

– Certains sont un peu rudes, concéda Elisa. Mais je t'assure qu'il y a aussi des barbares dans les autres Maisons. Les gens disent juste que les Gryffondor sont des barbares parce qu'ils pensent que comme ça, aller ailleurs que Gryffondor, ça fait automatiquement d'eux des gens raffinés. Le fait que certains Gryffondor aient toute la délicatesse d'un coup de bêche en pleine figure, ça n'a rien à voir avec leur Maison.

Techniquement, c'était faux. C'était _complètement_ lié à leur Maison. Gryffondor encourageait ses élèves à être braves et courageux et à rechercher la gloire. Mais en période de paix, il n'y avait pas de grande cause à défendre, pas de grand geste de chevalerie à accomplir. Et le courage sans cause, la violence sans justice, ça n'était que de la brutalité.

Même chose pour les Serpentard. La ruse, c'était bien, ça permettait d'atteindre des sommets. Mais dans une école de gamins naïfs, dont la moitié se concentre sur le travail scolaire, et dont un quart des autres est bercé d'idées romantiques sur la bravoure et la chevalerie… Ruser, tricher et manipuler, même de manière innocente, c'était vu comme _déshonorable_. Les enfants n'en avaient rien à faire que le monde des adultes marche comme ça. Il ne comprenaient pas la vie réelle ne fonctionnait pas avec des points ou des notes attribuées par des profs équitables, et que plus tard il leur faudrait tisser un réseau, mentir, flatter, sourire, travailler leurs contacts. Les enfants pensaient que le travail était récompensé, et que flatter un prof jusqu'à avoir une meilleure note, c'était de la triche et c'était _mal_.

Evidemment que les différentes Maisons se disputaient sans cesse. Elles ne comprenaient pas les valeurs des autres. Elles ne se connaissaient pas.

C'était cette ignorance à laquelle Elisa cherchait à remédier. C'était la source de tous leurs problèmes : le manque de communication, de communion. C'était ça la gangrène à Poudlard (outre, bien sûr, les aristocrates racistes, le Ministère stupide, et le fait que Dumbledore soit irresponsable). C'était ça qu'il fallait faire disparaitre.

Et pour cela, rien ne valait les manières directes des Poufsouffle.

– Tu devrais rencontrer des Gryffondor pour te faire une idée, proposa-t-elle carrément. Ta classe aura sans doute cours de Botanique avec eux. Tu devrais te mettre avec Isaac là-bas : c'est le frère de Trisha.

– Il est tout à fait civilisé, l'assura Trisha en voyant l'air un peu dubitatif d'Edgar. Et il a toujours un paquet de bonbons dans sa poche !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le petit Sang-Pur. La conversation dériva ensuite sur des sujets moins dangereux que le problème du système de division des élèves par Maison, et lorsque le repas prit fin, Elisa avait ajouté vingt-deux nouveaux gamins à sa secte. Succès total.

Dumbledore fit son habituel discours de fin de festin, que la Poufsouffle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il s'agissait essentiellement de présenter Lockhart comme leur nouveau professeur. Un grand nombre de filles battait des cils ou souriait niaisement, mais Elisa n'était pas la seule à avoir l'air franchement dubitative. Les Serpentard ricanaient dans leur coin et la majorité des Serdaigle (bien connus pour lire leurs manuels en avance) regardaient le nouvel enseignant avec scepticisme. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer les incohérences et exagérations de ses livres.

Les élèves furent ensuite envoyés se coucher, et Elisa laissa les Préfets prendre en charge les petits nouveaux de Poufsouffle. Elle avait d'autres premières années à rassurer, aussi. Alors elle navigua à travers la foule jusqu'à atteindre la table des Serdaigle, juste à temps pour atteindre Luna qui suivait docilement une des Préfète avec le reste de sa classe.

– Luna ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été envoyée à Poufsouffle… Mais je suis absolument sûre que Serdaigle est faite pour toi.

Luna cligna lentement des yeux :

– C'est ce que le Choixpeau a dit, aussi.

– Il a probablement raison, sourit la Poufsouffle. Je l'ai trouvé étonnamment sage quand j'ai discuté avec lui.

– Tu as discuté avec le Choixpeau ? fit une fillette brune d'un air sceptique.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas beaucoup le ton de l'intruse. Heureusement, Aaron Woodbridge, un Serdaigle de son année, choisi ce moment pour intervenir timidement :

– J'imagine que c'est pour ça que la Répartition d'un Chapeauflou prend autant de temps. Salut, Elisa.

La Poufsouffle lui sourit. Elle n'était pas très proche d'Aaron, mais ils se croisaient assez fréquemment. Aaron faisait partie du club d'Education Moldue, il était l'un des amis de Takashi, et il avait la même date d'anniversaire qu'Elisa et Cédric (ce qui leur permettait de faire une fête commune entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle). Ce qu'elle savait de lui se résumait cependant à peu de choses. Il était de Sang-Mêlé, affreusement timide, et nul en duel. Il détestait l'injustice et la brutalité, et il avait un cœur d'or. Il était bon élève, et l'un des rares à avoir d'excellentes notes en Histoire de la Magie.

Et ce soir, il tombait à pic.

– Salut Aaron ! Tu peux garder un œil sur Luna pour moi ? Elle ne connait encore personne à Serdaigle et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule.

Luna leva de grands yeux surpris sur Elisa, et Aaron eut l'air tout aussi surpris au dépourvu. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et, comme il était incapable de refuser d'aider quelqu'un, il accepta avec un haussement d'épaules maladroit :

– Je… D'accord.

– Super, merci ! s'exclama Elisa avant de voir que les Poufsouffle avaient déjà presque tous quitté la Grande Salle, et de se retourner vers Luna. On se verra demain au petit-déjeuner. Bonne nuit Luna ! Bonne nuit Aaron !

Et elle détala en direction des derniers Poufsouffle qui quittaient la Grande Salle. Cédric en faisait d'ailleurs partie : apparemment, il était resté exprès pour l'attendre. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'affection pour le jeune Diggory. C'était ce genre de petits gestes qui lui faisaient réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme lui.

Cédric et Elisa furent les deux derniers élèves à entrer dans la salle commune. Cécile Engelhorn, la Préfète ronde et métisse de sixième année, leur jeta un regard amusé mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lança à voix haute :

– Elisa, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un serpent cette année. Je sais qu'il n'est pas venimeux, mais je ne veux pas le voir se balader sans surveillance dans la salle commune.

– Je la garderai à l'œil, promit sagement Elisa.

Il y eut quelques murmures à l'évocation du serpent, mais rien d'aussi dramatique que ce qui se serait produit si ce genre d'annonce avait été fait chez les Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle étaient plus tolérants… Et définitivement plus habitués aux diverses excentricités d'Elisa.

– Ton serpent n'a pas intérêt à manger Nutella ! déclara Jojo en posant une main protectrice sur la poche où était sans doute lové son hamster.

– Par contre ça me dérangerait pas s'il bouffait le rat de Weasley, marmonna un deuxième année nommé Zacharias Smith. Il amène cette bestiole galeuse à tous nos cours !

Très sérieusement, Elisa considéra l'idée d'utiliser Malta pour mettre fin à l'aventure de Peter Pettigrew… Puis décida de s'abstenir. Elle ne savait pas si un Animagus mort reprenait sa forme humaine, et elle n'avait pas envie de voir son serpent exploser durant sa digestion.

– Malta ne mange que ce que je lui donne de toute façon, les assura-t-elle. Les serpents magiques apprivoisés n'aiment pas beaucoup chasser.

Cela suffit à rassurer les propriétaires de rongeurs divers. Les Préfets donnèrent aux premières années les recommandations habituelles, leur montrèrent leurs dortoirs, et les avertirent que le professeur Chourave passerait au moins une fois par semaine dans la salle commune durant toute l'année, d'abord pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde, et suite pour les aider s'ils avaient des problèmes.

Elisa et ses amis n'en avaient jamais eu besoin (elle résolvait ses problème seule, et généralement ceux de ses amis dans le même temps). Mais la jeune fille reconnaissait que c'était une attitude très responsable de la part de l'enseignante. La seule raison pour laquelle Chourave ne commençait pas ses « tournées de vérification » dès le soir de la rentrée, c'était parce que cette soirée était l'heure de gloire des nouveaux Préfets, le premier test de leurs compétences. Sinon, leur directrice de Maison essayait d'être présente le plus fréquemment possible, et d'être toujours disponible si l'un de ses élèves avait besoin d'un adulte.

Pourquoi les autres directeurs de Maisons ne faisaient pas pareil ? Dans le canon de l'intrigue, McGonagall n'avait dû mettre les pieds que trois fois chez les Gryffondor !

… Sans doute parce que la gestion du château était lamentable, que McGonagall assumait le rôle de sous-directrice en plus de celui de directrice de Gryffondor, et qu'avoir un grand total de quinze enseignants pour gérer presque quatre-cent élèves _vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre_ , ça tenait de la stupidité profonde.

Des fois, Elisa se demandait si Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait ou s'il faisait juste semblant.

Enfin bref. Chacun s'installa dans son dortoir. Elisa constata avec plaisir que le grand terrarium de Malta avait été placé sous une fenêtre et que les elfes avaient déjà pensé à réchauffer son caillou. Son coffre avait été placé au pied de son lit, et son chat Dracarys était également vautré sur son édredon. Elisa promena son regard sur les lits aux couvertures jaunes, chacun enfoncé dans une grande alcôve de pierre avec des rideaux orangés qu'on pouvait refermer pour plus d'intimité, et se sentit sourire.

Malgré toutes les critiques qu'elle avait au sujet de Dumbledore et de ses sbires… Elisa aimait Poudlard. Indubitablement. Poudlard était beau, grand, solide. Poudlard était son héritage de sorcière, son avenir d'élève. Et surtout, pour l'instant… Poudlard était protégé.

C'était à cause de cette protection qu'elle avait attendu jusqu'ici pour toucher au journal.

Beaucoup plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, Elisa récupérera la boite de pierre au fond de son coffre. Rideaux tirés autour de son lit, elle alluma les chandelles sur sa table de chevet, prit sa plume, et ouvrit le journal.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Ce bouquin était sa chance d'en savoir plus sur les Horcruxes et sur Voldemort. Mais c'était aussi un gigantesque piège, un artefact de magie noire qui pouvait vampiriser sa force vitale et la posséder pour lâcher un gigantesque serpent dans l'école. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ?

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça c'était sûr. Mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Quant à savoir si ça valait le coup…

Ginny avait mis plusieurs mois à établir un lien suffisant avec le journal pour être possédée. Et elle avait onze ans, était naïve et faisait aveuglément confiance à Tom Jedusor. La magie reposait beaucoup sur l'intention de celui qui l'utilisait. Ginny avait ouvert son âme à Jedusor et il lui avait quand même fallu des mois pour être à sa merci.

Si Elisa, plus mature et plus avertie, utilisait le journal et prenait garde à ne pas laisser Jedusor abuser de sa confiance… Elle pourrait sans doute lui résister plus longtemps. Peut-être même une année entière. C'était plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait. Elle était déterminée à donner le journal à Dumbledore avant le mois de février.

Pas question qu'un Horcruxe la draine de ses forces avant le début de la période de révision.

Bah quoi ? Chasser le Mal c'était bien, mais le faire en ayant de bonnes notes et en restant en bonne santé, c'était encore mieux.

Elisa se pencha sur le journal, sa décision prise. Elle lissa la page, réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'elle devrait écrire pour attirer l'attention de Jedusor sans qu'il ne se méfie, puis carra les épaules et décida de mettre en avant son côté Serdaigle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus Serpentard que Voldemort, mais en tous cas, elle pouvait certainement l'impressionner par son intelligence. Tom Jedusor avait été un élève brillant après tout.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et, de mémoire, recopia les dix premières lignes de ses réflexions sur la création de montres digitales sorcières : la décomposition du sort de _Tempus_ , comment le jeter en permanence avec une formule en Runes Anciennes modifiées, et comment utiliser des cristaux chargés en magie pour faire fonctionner la rune en permanence.

Elle n'avait même pas écrit trois lignes que le papier absorbait son encre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et une écriture élégante à l'encre noire s'étala sur la page désormais vierge.

 _C'est une invention brillante. Tu sais charger un cristal en magie pour alimenter un sort ? Comment ?_

Et hop ! Le piège se refermait.

 _Qui es-tu ?_ écrit-elle avec précaution.

 _Mon nom est Tom Jedusor_ , répondit l'encre noire sans aucune hésitation. _Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai placé une partie de mes souvenirs et de ma personnalité dans mon journal. Il semblerait que tu sois entré en sa possession._

Une partie de sa personnalité. Euphémisme du siècle.

 _Enchantée_ , écrivit-elle avec satisfaction. _Je m'appelle Lisa Bletchey, et je suis une élève de Poudlard moi aussi. Je suis en quatrième année à Serdaigle._

 _Tu as l'air bien plus avancée qu'une quatrième année_ , la flatta le journal.

On pouvait presque imaginer Tom le charmeur sourire d'un air enjôleur. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement en écrivant sa réponse.

Voldemort était un homme égocentrique qui ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Si elle réussissait à agiter un bon appât sous son nez, laissait entendre qu'elle serait quelqu'un de vulnérable, il allait sans doute mordre à l'hameçon.

 _Je suis l'une des meilleures élèves de mon année. Je passe beaucoup de temps à explorer des usages oubliés de la magie et à inventer de nouveaux sorts et artefacts. J'ai inventé un parchemin spécial qui… Ça y est, je m'emballe. Désolée… Je suis parfois un peu trop passionnée par mes recherches, et ça met certaines personnes mal à l'aise… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans ma classe._

 _Vraiment ?_ lui répondit le journal. _C'est tellement dommage. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons être amis._

Elisa esquissa un sourire dépourvu de toute chaleur. Oh, oui, elle en était sûre également. Ils allaient être d'excellents amis et Tom allait déployer des trésors d'amabilités et de gentillesse pour gagner sa confiance. Et quand il lui en aurait dit assez… Il finirait directement dans les mains de Dumbledore.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, vous savez comment Elisa a choisi de gérer le journal. Qui veut parier que ça va lui péter à la figure ? Personne ? Pfff. Enfin bref, j'ai pas pu résister à évoquer les jumelles Carrow. Depuis que j'ai lu les fics de _dirgewithoutmusic_ sur AO3, j'ai plein de headcanons sur elles...

.

Allez, n'oubliez pas de voter ! Je vous rappelle que les candidats sont :

\- Helen Dawlish (grande accro aux duels)

\- Loretta Cornhill (Née-Moldue timide)

\- Hazel Kirby (Sang-Mêlée douée en Potions)

\- Patricia Stimpson (Sang-Pure distante et un peu snob)

\- Takashi Noda (Né-Moldu japonais, co-fondateur du CEM)

\- Marcus Fenwick (Sang-Mêlé, héritier d'une grosse fortune)

\- Arjuna Balaji (Sang-Pur indien)

\- Scott Ancrum (Sang-Impur, mais Puriste)

\- Aaron Woodbridge (Sang-Mêlé au cœur d'or)

\- Jeremy Stretton (Sang-Pur snob et Puriste, a une sœur jumelle à Serpentard)

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Passez de bonnes vacances, mangez plein de chocolat, et... A dans une semaine pour la suite !


	4. Le journal de Tom Jedusor

Yo ! Me revoilà, avec un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! Eh oui, Tommy fait sa grande entrée. Ca je vous rappelle qu'Elisa s'est mise a écrire dedans, et qu'elle est absolument certaine de pouvoir gérer l'Horcruxe. A-t-elle raison ? A-t-elle tort ? Mwahaha, c'est à vous d'en juger !

.

Mais je vais un peu vite en besogne. Alors, avant toute chose... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Aomine** ! Tu n'as part tort : les serpents magiques sentent la magie un peu comme ils sentent la chaleur. Pour eux, c'est aussi banal que pour nous de détecter certaines couleurs. Et pour poursuivre cette analogie, les serpents non-magiques seraient daltoniens ! Mais bref. Oui, les changements commencent à arriver dans l'intrigue canon. Luna est entre de bonnes mains, l'Anglia n'est pas retournée à l'été sauvage, Harry et Ron n'ont pas joués aux idiots avec la voiture volante (parce que les Weasley ne sont pas arrivés en retard à la gare, contrairement au canon !), bref, ça commence déjà à se voir. Et ce n'est que le début.

Yep, **DreamerInTheSky** , dangerous game, en effet ! Elisa est trop sûre d'elle. Son arrogance sera sa perte ! Elle est tellement persuadée que sa connaissance de l'intrigue va l'empêcher de faire des erreurs que... ben, elle saute à pieds joints dans les pièges du canon. Carrément. Mais tu as tort sur un point : Elisa n'aurait pas utilisé le Feudeymon. En fait, tout simplement, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'utiliser la magie noire pour détruire ce truc. Il lui est impensable d'apprendre de la magie noire, surtout de la magie aussi puissante, et orienté vers la destruction. Ce n'est tout simplement pas ce qu'elle est, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle se voit.

Yo **Mayoune** ! Tout de suite tu as vu la faiblesse de la déviation du canon : sans la voiture, rien ne peut sauver deux idiots des mandibules d'une troupe d'araignées géantes et affamées. Mais t'inquiète ! J'ai tout prévu x) Quant aux précuations prises par Elisa, ça peut paraître un peu paranoïaque, mais on parle quand même d'un bout d'âme de Voldy. Elisa se montre incroyablement prudente actuellement, mais c'est seulement ce type de niveau de vigilance qui peut la protéger. Reste à savoir si ça suffira !

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Yep, Magister est de retour, ça va barder. Et effectivement, l'Anglia des Weasley n'est pas retournée à l'état sauvage... Et ça pourrait avoir son importance. Quant au journal, Elisa a peut-être un peu sous-estimé les risques. Tu verras bien ce qui se passe !

Merci **Darboria** ! Effectivement, ça promet une chouette intrigue, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce tome. Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Pour le chat et le serpent, t'inquiètent, ils vont cohabiter sans problème. Chacun son territoire. J'avais juste très envie de donner un serpent à Elisa, qui est une Serpentard comme moi x)

Salut **Cerf-Pentard** ! Oui, le Feudeymon pourrait être utilisé. Et Elisa, en tant que petite prodige des Sortilèges, serait sans doute capable de le lancer. Mais le contrôler ? Pas sûr. D'autant plus que c'est de la magie noire, et utiliser la magie noire ne vient même pas à l'esprit d'Elisa. Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Jusque là, elle a toujours pu faire ce qu'elle voulait sans faire de compromis, sans s'approcher de la limite entre le Bien et le Mal, en gardant sa conscience propre et la certitude qu'elle est une Bonne Personne Qui Ne Joue Pas Avec Les Forces Obscures. Donc voilà, c'est sur cette base qu'elle décide d'étudier le journal : en pensant qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien et de prudent et que du coup, elle ne risque rien. Ce qui est... gravement arrogant de sa part.

Hello **Artmis** ! Non, elle ne va pas dire à Tom qu'elle a un serpent. Elle ne lui dit pas des trucs personnels sur elle. Mais pourtant, effectivement, elle va discuter de reptiles avec lui, pour attirer son attention...

Tout à fait **Filk** , Elisa prend vraiment un gros risque. Mais elle est persuadée que tant qu'elle ment au journal, ça sera comme une barrière d'Occlumancie impénétrable, il ne pourra pas planter ses griffes dans son esprit. Seul problème : avec cette optique, plus elle lui dira de trucs vrais, et plus Tom Jedusor sera capable de cerner ses faiblesses et donc de s'infiltrer dans sa tête... Mais bref ! Oui, les changements au canon se multiplie. Et j'avais très envie de donner des amies à Luna, donc bon. Voilà. Et les petites Carrow, j'ai plein de headcanons sur elles ! Et sinon, la personne qui a inspiré le personnage d'Aaron serait ravie de t'entendre dire que tu le trouve chou xD

Salut **SaniaWive** ! Oui, les jumelles Carrow vont avoir une certaine importance, puisqu'Elisa va garder un oeil sur elle toute l'année. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un dans le train, cette personne finit par rejoindre sa secte, c'est dingue xD Enfin bref, tu as vu juste pour l'apparition d'Aragog dans l'histoire. Vu qu'il n'y a plus de voiture pour sauver Harry et Ron, il faut donc que le danger disparaisse !

Ce pessimisme **Elesdei** ! Si ça se trouve, tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes et elle va complètement maîtriser le journal... Comment ça, personne n'y croit ? xD C'est moi qui suis une grande fan de Kaamelott, et je suis ravie de voir que d'autres gens voient la référence ! C'est comme ça qu'on repère les lecteurs cultivés xDD

Hello **Imthebest** ! Décidément tout le monde est super-alarmé que l'Anglia ne pourra pas sauver Ron et Harry x) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan pour ça ! Mais effectivement, Elisa surestime Voldy. Ou plutôt, elle se surestime ! Eh oui, elle est en train de faire comme Dumbledore "pfff, un Horcruxe ? Je gère !". Et Dudu s'est retrouvé avec une main en moins... Mais bon. Je dis ça, je dis rien. BREF ! Oui, Luna est de retour =D Et elle aura une année moins pourrie que dans le canon x) C'est garanti !

Merci **Luffynette** ! Décidément Takashi a du succès chez les lecteurs x) Je me demande pourquoi. Parce que c'est le Serdaigle qui a co-fondé le CEM ?

Yo, **Johann D. E.** =D Tu lis Polydipsie ?! Génial ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, c'est ma fic préférée parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrites x) Oui, les sabre-lasers c'est trop cool. Qui sais, peut-être que je ressortirai l'idée un jour... Mais bref. Malefoy ? Draco Malefoy ? Pour le moment, elle s'en fiche un peu. Mais il va avoir son petit moment d'importance quelque part dans la fic, t'inquiète !

Quelle confiance **Leguramine** ! Après toutes ces reviews pessimistes (tous le monde semble certain qu'Elisa va se retrouver dans la panade), ça fait du bien xD Mais... Ne sois pas trop optimiste ! Elisa a très peu d'expérience (voire même aucune) en ce qui concerne la magie noire, et ce truc est Extrêmement Dark. Donc, ouais. Elisa a beau être basée sur moi, eh bien, comme j'ai plus de recul qu'elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais cédé à ma curiosité et écrit là-dedans...

Je m'en doutais un peu, **AndouilleEtSushi** , que tu était l'andouille de l'affaire xD Et les chats sont des créatures splendides et incroyable, ne médit pas des petits félins u_u Surtout quand il vient te voir en RONRONNANT ! C'est une preuve d'amouuur ! Enfin bref. Oui, c'est doux et chaud les serpent. Pas très mignon, mais fascinant. Et si tu préfère les chiens... Chacun ses goûts xD

Très bonne question **Debralovelove** ! Oui, je compte inclure la famille Malefoy dans la fic, même s'ils vont surtout être au second rang. Quant à ce que je pense d'eux... Oulà, c'est compliqué. Je pense que Lucius est l'incarnation même de l'aristo nazi qui croit fermement qu'il appartient à la race supérieure, mais qu'il n'a pas les tripes pour aller avec le job de Mangemort. Je veux dire, il échoue lamentablement au Département des Mystères (apparemment la première grosse mission que lui ait confié Voldy), et ensuite, il se montre incapable de se relever. Rogue ou Harry, eux, ils ont la rage, eux, ils sont capable de se relever même lorsque le destin leur a claqué la figure par terre. Drago est de la même trempe que son père : arrogance, racisme et compagnie, mais il vit dans un petit monde douillet et quand il est obligé d'affronter la dure réalité, il s'écroule. Non, la seule qui a des nerfs d'acier là-dedans, c'est Narcissa. Aussi raciste que son époux et son fils, aussi impitoyable et odieuse avec les êtres qu'elle juge inférieurs, mais... Elle a une loyauté féroce, Poufsoufflienne, qui lui donne la force de faire l'impossible alors que tout semble perdu. Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de bien (Lucius non plus, et Drago pourrait l'être mais pour l'instant il n'est qu'un gamin), mais elle a une force intérieure qui force l'admiration.

Ta review m'a fait rire **Amazaria** xD Je t'imagine en train d'agiter les bras d'un air paniqué en lisant le chapitre ! Yep, la voiture ne va pas sauver Harry et Ron. Yep, Elisa veut manipuler Voldemort (le mec qui a réussi à mener en bateau Dudu pendant les sept ans de sa scolarité). Yep, l'école est en sous-effectif et remplie de trucs dangereux. Et yep, vraiment, c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas plus d emorts ! XDDD Mais Elisa gère. Ou du moins, elle est naïvement persuadée de gérer. Et, d'ici quelques chapitres, on verra en quoi elle avait raison, et en quoi elle se trompe xD

Yo, **Simpson31** ! Le Trio de la Mooooort. Sérieusement, ce surnom est cool. Bref ! Nope, Ginny ne va pas vraiment intervenir dans cette histoire. D'après moi, la "vraie" Ginny est celle qui apparaît dans les premiers chapitres du tome 2 du canon : timide, un peu écrasée par tous ses frères, passionnée de Quidditch mais très discrète à ce sujet. La Ginny qui ressort de la possession de Voldemort est différente. Elle est plus dure, plus en colère, plus sarcastique, assoiffée de liberté, impitoyable, autoritaire, elle cherche à blesser l'ennemi avant qu'il ne la blesse. Et tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? A Rogue. Ou à Harry après la mort de Cédric. En résumé : ça ressemble à un sacré syndrome post-traumatique. Et puisqu'elle ne subira pas cette épreuve dans la saga EB, eh bien, Ginny ne deviendra jamais cette personne enflammée et impitoyable dont Harry est tombé amoureux dans le canon ! Elle restera quelqu'un d'assez effacé, qui cherche à sortir de l'ombre de ses frères mais qui n'a pas l'assurance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ou jeter des sorts de Chauve-Furie à ses ennemis. Pour elle, le canon a définitivement déraillé !

Hello **Streema** x) Contente que tu approuves ! L'idée de donner le journal à Elisa promet de rendre les choses intéressantes. Pour le passé de Jedusor, et le fait qu'Harry n'y aura pas accès... Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout viendra en temps et en heure ! Bref, le coup du serpent, ça a décidément beaucoup de succès. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un serpent, mais jamais eu le cran de franchir le pas. Elisa a plus de tripes que moi xD Et oui, Luna s'est beaucoup attachée à Elisa. Après tout, elle est son seul contact dans le reste du monde, hors de Loutry St Chaspoule. Ginny et Luna ne semblaient pas très proches dans la saga canon, avant le tome 5, alors... Luna s'est forcément accroché très fort à cette fille qui veut devenir son amie =D

Yo, **Millon** ! Oui, même Elisa et sa cool-attitude font parfois des conneries. Comme faire joujou avec un Horcruxe ! Je me disais qu'il était temps qu'Elisa fasse quelque chose de stupidement inconsidéré, pour changer XD Mais bref. Aaaah, je suis trop contente que tu admire ses méthodes pour changer le monde ! Et comment elle prend Harry sous son aile, c'est mignon x) Par contre, jet'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et Cédric. De toute façon, pour Elisa, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont des enfants, alors la romance n'est pas au programme !

.

Voilààà. Alors, sinon, pour le prochain sondage, j'aurais bien fait les Gryffondor de la promotion d'Elisa, mais... Les seules personnes importantes sont les jumeaux Weasley, et on les connait tous déjà très bien x) Alors je vais plutôt vous proposer un sondage sur les élèves de la promotion d'Harry ! Plus précisément, les Poufsouffle de sa promotion ! Vous avez donc le choix entre :

\- Susan Bones (Sang-Pure et nièce d'Amélia Bones)

\- Hannah Abbot (membre du CEM, Sang-Mêlée)

\- Megan Jones (Née-Moldue, mais pas membre du CEM)

\- Sally-Anne Perks (Sang-Mêlée, membre du CEM, meilleure amie de Zacharias Smith)

\- Alicia Kerriden (Née-Moldue membre du CEM, très discrète)

\- Justin Finch-Fetchey (Né-Moldu riche, membre du CEM)

\- Wayne Hopkins (Sang-Pur pas très dégourdi)

\- Ernie Macmillan (Sang-Pur pompeux, aux opinions politiques radicales)

\- Kevin Entwhistle (Sang-Mêlé timide)

\- Zacharias Smith (Sang-Pur arrogant, a failli aller à Serpentard)

Voilà, vous avez donc l'embarras du choix x) Alors votez ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de voter, j'espère que tous ceux parmi vous qui sont majeurs ont voté pour lélection présidentielle. Et que vous irez au second tour ! Chaque voix compte !

.

Ahem. Revenons au sondage de la semaine dernière. A la surprise de absolument personne, le vainqueur est **Takashi Noda** !

Takashi est un Né-Moldu d'origine asiatique (japonaise et vietnamienne plus précisément). Il a les cheveux brun presque noirs, un visage timide et souriant, et il porte des lunettes à la monture noire. Discret et studieux, Takashi aime beaucoup lire.

Son père **Kaito Noda** , fils d'immigrants japonais relativement fortunés, est chirurgien. Sa mère **Luu-Ly** (anglaise, mais d'origine vietnamienne) est prof à Oxford, moins riche que la famille de son époux, mais ayant plus de relations. Bref, il s'agit d'un couple très doué, très intelligent, et très exigent envers leurs enfants. Leurs familles ont grimpée l'échelle sociale, une génération à la fois, et c'est aussi ce qu'ils comptent faire avce leurs rejetons. Ils en ont trois : **Mai** (leur fille aînée, qui a trois ans de plus que Takashi et qui est Moldue), **Takashi** lui-même, et **Dao-Lee** (qui a deux ans de moins que Takashi et qui est également Moldu).

Leurs enfants sont tous destinés à un brillant avenir. Mai était supposée suivre les pas de sa mère, tandis que Takashi comptait faire de la médecine, et Dao-Lee était promis à une carrière dans le droit pour faire par la suite son entrée sur la scène politique. Tout est prévu presque depuis la naissance des enfants : Kaito et Luu-Ly sont tous les deux très ambitieux. Mais l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard a fracassé ces projets par terre. Les Noda aiment leur fils, bien sûr, mais avec un enfant sorcier, ils peuvent dire adieu à une vie publique. Dao-Lee a va donc faire des études de médecine à la place de son frère (ce qui lui déplaît profondément, lui et Takashi s'entendent donc très mal). Mai continue ses études, mais a l'interdiction de parler de son frère cadet. Quant aux parents, ils prétendent que leur fils Takashi est autiste, surdoué mais antisocial, et interné dans un établissement privé.

Ils n'ont accepté de l'envoyer à Poudlard qu'avec une extrême réticence, et à plusieurs conditions. Takashi passe ses étés à prendre des cours de remise à niveau, il doit continuer à jouer du piano au moins une fois par semaine à Poudlard (ses parents ont dépensé une fortune pour que leurs enfants sachent tous jouer d'un instrument), et il reçoit le journal Moldu pour rester au courant de ce qui se passe chez "les gens normaux". Il a aussi (et surtout) **l'obligation de suivre le cursus moldu** d'un collège alors qu'il est à Poudlard, en plus de ses études magiques. Les cours lui parviennent par lettre, une fois par semaine. Suite à cette situation exceptionnelle, Dumbledore l'a autorisé à ne pas choisir d'options à suivre en troisième année. De toute façon, Takashi étudie déjà les Runes et les Crétaures Magiques de manière indépendante.

Takashi est quelqu'un de timide, réservé. Il n'a pas l'ambition de ses parents, et ça se voit qu'il a passé sa vie écrasé par leurs exigences. Il n'est pas très affirmé et préfère la compagnie des livres plutôt que celle des gens. Il manque aussi d'initiative et d'assurance. Pour autant, une fois lancé sur un projet, il se donne à fond. Il absorbe chaque bribe de connaissance comme une éponge et rien ne l'émerveille autant que de découvrir un concept inconnu ou une formule oubliée. Il n'a pas la mémoire d'Hermione, ni l'intelligence intuitive d'Heather qui comprend ses leçons au premier coup d'oeil... Mais il a une éthique de travail incroyable, et bosse avec rigueur toute la journée. Il est aussi d'une très grande loyauté, d'un grand dévouement à son travail. Le Choixpeau a failli l'envoyer à Poufsouffle pour cette raison. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne fait pas peur à Takashi, c'est se dévouer corps et âme ç un projet. Un devoir de Métamorphose, le CEM, une dissertation sur la décolonisation de l'Inde, l'apprentissage d'un alphabet de Runes méconnues... Il s'y donne toujours à fond.

Takashi est le deuxième meilleur élève de son année, ce qui est un vrai exploit quand on considère la masse supplémentaire de boulot qu'il a.

Le fait d'adorer les livres aurait pu mettre Takashi à l'écart, mais à Serdaigle, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Il est vu comme une sorte de modèle par ses camarades. Les Serdaigle sont très compétitifs pour leurs notes, et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'entraide dans cette Maison, mais les élèves trouvent d'autres moyens de partager leur savoir. Ils incluent Takashi dans leurs débats afin d'écouter son avis, suivent son exemple durant les démonstration en cours, partagent ses livres, etc.

 **Elisa** a aussi joué un rôle mineur là-dedans. Elle a plus ou moins utilisé Takashi et ses cours par correspondance comme **pilier du CEM**. Beaucoup de jeunes Serdaigle sont entrés dans ce club parce qu'ils voulaient profiter de l'entraide promise autant que des cours Moldus. Ils ressortent de là avec une perspective neuve sur certains de leurs cours de magie, et c'est une connaissance qu'ils redistribuent ensuite à leurs pairs en en faisant la démonstration en cours ou en défendant leur point de vue durant des débats. Les élèves de Serdaigle voient le CEM comme un club instructif, sûr, mais surtout comme une idée de génie pour bénéficier mine de rien des lumières de leur prodige Né-Moldu.

Takashi n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il est surtout proche d' **Aaron Woodbridge** , un Serdaigle aussi réservé que lui. Il a été pris en affection par **Helen Dawlish** (ils sont les deux leaders complémentaires de leur Maison : il a le cerveau, et elle a le charisme). Il s'entend aussi très bien avec **Elisabeth Bishop** , qu'il trouve autoritaire mais brillante, et **Cédric Diggory** , qui a le même dévouement que lui pour le traval scolaire. Il se met d'ailleurs souvent en binôme en cours avec Cédric.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mes notes de début de chapitre sont de plus en plus longue... D'ailleurs, je vais la rallonger un peu. Qui parmi vous connait le _steampunk_ , ce genre génial qui mêle l'élégance de l'époque victorienne, le fun de la science-fiction, et les vastes possibilités de la fantasy ? Parce que pour ceux qui sont intéressés, j'ai rejoint un Discord sur le thème, pour pouvoir discuter d'idées de cstumes, montrer l'avancée de nos bricoles respectifs, etc. Si ça vous intéresse, le lien est (sans les espaces !) : **discord. gg/aVVtfWG**

Et je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps x) Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Celui où Elisa écrit dans le journal de Tom, ceui où elle discute avec lui, celui qui justifie que le personnage de "Tom Jedusor" apparaisse comme un des personnages principaux de cette fic... Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le journal de Tom Jedusor**

 **.**

Les premières semaines après la rentrée se passèrent sans accroc. Prendre des notes pendant les leçons, faire ses exercices, se plaindre de ses devoirs, briller en Sortilèges, discuter avec tout le monde, se faire connaitre des nouveaux, réaffirmer son autorité face aux emmerdeurs comme Warrington… C'était presque de la routine, désormais.

Elisa aida Takashi à recruter pour le club d'Education Moldue, comme tous les ans. Elle avait moins de responsabilités depuis qu'elle devait gérer son business de Glisseurs en plus des cours, mais elle était toujours co-présidente. Elle devait donner aux Préfets les prospectus qu'ils distribueraient aux premières années désirant poursuivre leur éducation Moldue, elle devait vérifier le programme scolaire qu'ils suivraient… Et c'était toujours à elle de faire son discours pour encourager les petits nouveaux à s'inscrire.

Elisa aimait préparer ses discours, écrire ses tirades, réfléchir à l'harmonie et à l'enchaînement des phrases, à l'inflexion des mots. Elle composait souvent dans sa tête des tirades pleines de verves qu'elle rêvait de lancer à la figure du prochain Sang-Pur à dédaigner les Moldus : ou bien des déclarations cinglantes qu'elle voulait balancer à la figure de Dumbledore, de Rogue ou de McGonagall. Elisa aimait les mots, c'était un fait.

Par contre, parler devant un public, ça lui nouait l'estomac. A chaque fois, c'était une véritable épreuve tant elle était glacée d'angoisse avant de se lancer. Le pire ce n'était pas de parler devant tous ces gens : c'était le trac avant de faire le grand saut.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois _timide_ , fit Trisha avec incrédulité en voyant Elisa prendre de grandes inspirations tremblantes avant d'entrer dans la salle du CEM où les premières années avaient été invités.

– Je ne suis pas timide ! protesta Elisa.

– C'est vrai que tu as crié sur Dumbledore une fois, se souvint Trisha (et Elisa grogna, parce que décidément personne n'allait la laisser oublier cet épisode de l'an dernier). Je suppose qu'on devrait plutôt dire que tu as des problèmes d'anxiété.

Elisa fit la moue, et admit :

– Peut-être un peu. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux.

– Non, tu deviens juste blanche comme un linge avant d'aller promouvoir ton super-club devant une bande de gamins qui vénèrent déjà le sol sur lequel tu marches. Avoue que c'est quand même marrant.

Elisa prit un air vexé et entra dans la salle de classe du CEM d'un pas agacé, attirant le regard de tous les futurs inscrits qui y étaient déjà rassemblés et en train de papoter. Elle déglutit, et se lança dans son discours sur la nécessité de comprendre comment le monde marchait pour mieux maîtriser la magie.

Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'elle réalisa que Trisha n'avait fait que lui donner le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour surmonter son trac.

La vaste majorité des anciens inscrits du club d'Education Moldue se réinscrivirent, comme chaque année. Parmi les premières années, vingt-quatre s'inscrivirent (ce qui représentait plus du quart de leur promotion). Parmi eux, il n'y avait que trois Serpentard (trois Sang-Mêlés amis d'enfance apparemment), mais il y avait huit Serdaigle et sept Gryffondor. Chez les Poufsouffle, la petite Sun-Min faisait également partie des six élèves intéressés.

Au final, ça ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

Mais le CEM n'était pas la seule activité extrascolaire d'Elisa, loin de là. Depuis sa première rentrée, elle avait dû jongler entre ses devoirs, ses leçons, et ses différentes inventions. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Et puis, maintenant, Elisa avait carrément un business à gérer.

Les elfes d'Elisa travaillaient aux cuisines (et gardaient l'œil ouvert pour appréhender Dobby s'il montrait le bout de son nez), mais ils réaménagèrent à sa demande la salle de classe abandonnée qu'elle utilisait pour fabriquer ses MagicoGlisseurs. D'ailleurs, Elisa prit soin d'exhiber son Glisseur à chaque occasion, que ce soit pour faire des acrobaties dans les couloirs ou pour virevolter entre les escaliers. Très vite, l'engouement pour ces hoverboards sorciers reprit toute la population de Poudlard.

Les rares élèves à posséder un Glisseur (huit, au total, Drago Malefoy étant le plus jeune et une Préfète de Gryffondor la plus âgée) faisaient également une bonne pub, vantant constamment les qualités de leur planche. En moins de quatre jours, Elisa se fit stopper une dizaine de fois dans les couloirs par des élèves intéressés par un achat. La plupart étaient découragés par ses prix, mais pas tous.

– Et en échange d'une faveur, tu nous en offrirais une paire ? ronronna l'un des jumeaux Weasley lorsque les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor eurent cours de Défense ensemble.

Lee Jordan, qui les écoutait et qui avait notoirement l'esprit mal tourné, s'étrangla discrètement de rire. Elisa l'ignora royalement.

– Une faveur ? répéta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Lockhart pour vérifier que le prof (qui était en train de mettre en scène sa victoire sur un vampire avec l'aide de deux filles de Poufsouffle à l'air plein d'adoration) n'avait pas remarqué leurs bavardages.

– En effet, sourit l'autre jumeau. Demande-nous _absolument n'importe quoi_.

Elisa avait souvent fait appel aux services des jumeaux Weasley par le passé. A une occasion très mémorable de leur troisième année, elle les avait payés deux Mornilles pour saboter le cours de Binns. Puisque personne à part elle n'avait eu l'idée de payer les Weasley pour leur créativité, Elisa était pour l'instant leur seul commanditaire.

Et les deux escrocs avaient pris l'habitude de _marchander_ avec elle.

– Je vous signale qu'un Glisseur acrobatique basique se vend à près de deux-cent Gallions, leur rappela-t-elle. Quel genre de faveur vaudrait deux fois ce prix ?

– Nous pouvons rendre tous tes désirs réalité ! se vanta Fred.

Ça en était trop pour Lee Jordan, qui éclata de rire si brusquement qu'on aurait dit un hennissement de cheval. Trisha et Cédric, qui retenaient leurs gloussements depuis cinq bonnes minutes, plongèrent derrière leurs manuels de Défense pour cacher leur fou-rire.

– Oui Mr Jordan ? demanda joyeusement Lockhart. Une question ?

– N-non professeur !

– Parfait ! Alors venez au tableau, vous jouerez le rôle du fermier éploré…

Lee se leva avec résignation et rejoignit l'enseignant sous les ricanements discrets de ses camarades. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, puis se tourna vers les jumeaux :

– Je vais y réfléchir, mais ne retenez pas votre souffle. C'est vraiment beaucoup de pognon.

Elisa n'était pas quelqu'un de radin, mais elle avait des projets et des ambitions qui allaient nécessiter de bonnes finances. Sans parler de la guerre à laquelle elle se préparait. Un Gallion équivalait à quarante-huit livres sterling : donc quatre-cent Gallions, convertis en livre sterling, ça faisait à peu près vingt-mille livres. De quoi acheter deux voitures de sport, ou une maisonnette à la campagne. Ce n'était pas une somme modeste.

Mais passons.

Elisa prenait également soin de vérifier comment Luna allait, et de passer du temps avec elle. Apparemment la jeune Lovegood aimait beaucoup Aaron Woodbridge. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et qui était charmé dès que quelqu'un se montrait gentil avec lui, avait adopté la blondinette farfelue. Ils déjeunaient systématiquement ensemble.

Durant la deuxième semaine de septembre, certains des camarades de dortoir de Luna essayèrent de la taquiner un peu en volant son amulette. Elisa n'en entendit parler qu'après coup, mais apparemment Aaron était allé chercher Takashi, qui était à son tour allé chercher Helen. Autant dire que la prodige du duel avait tapé un vrai scandale, terrorisé les coupables, et que depuis ça filait doux chez les Serdaigle. Les gens ne s'en prendraient plus à Luna de sitôt.

Ah. Prend ça dans ta tronche, intrigue canon !

Chez les Serdaigle, Elisa n'avait pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour protéger ses amis. Après tout, elle était amie avec Helen et celle-ci, surdouée du duel, était la plus ou moins la meneuse de son année. Et pour ceux qui privilégiaient l'intellect plutôt que les compétences pratiques, leur modèle était Takashi Noda, le Né-Moldu japonais avec qui Elisa avait fondé le CEM. Vraiment, il suffisait à Elisa de se pointer au milieu d'un groupe de Serdaigle pour que tous ses potentiels contacts gravitent naturellement vers elle. C'était presque trop facile.

Elle s'était donné une réputation de figure d'autorité dès sa première année. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser… Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Elisa se sentait parfois un peu comme Slughorn, avec une toile d'araignée de contacts et d'alliés. Elle aimait ses amis, oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle les utilisait.

Bah. Le Choixpeau avait voulu la mettre à Serpentard pour une bonne raison, non ?

Alors Elisa cultivait aussi ses contacts dans les autres Maisons. Chez les Serpentard, elle traînait toujours avec ses quatre amis de son année, mais elle disait poliment bonjour aux autres (sauf à Warrington et sa clique). Elle s'enquit de leurs cours auprès de jumelles Carrow, elle complimenta Millicent Bulstrode sur sa nouvelle coiffure, elle proposa à Tracey Davies de lui prêter son livre de Défense si elle trouvait le cours de Lockhart insuffisant. Elle félicita même Drago pour être devenu le nouvel Attrapeur de son équipe. Pourtant, le gamin n'avait pas grand mérite : le poste était vacant cette année. Terence Higgs, l'ancien Attrapeur, avait quitté l'équipe parce que les entraînements lui prenaient trop de temps. Après tout, il avait deux options et participait à quatre clubs extrascolaires, dont le CEM.

Chez les Gryffondor, elle faisait attention à féliciter Percy pour ses notes ou pour le soin qu'il mettait à indiquer leur chemin aux premières années. Elle échangeait des conseils avec les jumeaux pour mettre au point des sorts marrants. Elle demandait de ses nouvelles à Isaac, gardait l'oreille ouverte pour savoir s'il allait bien. Elle saluait le Trio d'Or et écoutait leurs récriminations.

Par exemple, le fait que Malefoy soit le nouvel Attrapeur des Serpentard, ça rendait Ron et Harry complètement livides.

– … Et son père a acheté des Nimbus 2001 à toute son équipe ! s'insurgea Ron. C'est de la triche, ça leur donne un avantage !

Elisa haussa les sourcils :

– Et abroger une règle pour donner un bon Attrapeur à Gryffondor l'année dernière, avec le meilleur balai du marché payé par un prof, ce n'était pas un avantage peut-être ?

Harry rougit violemment, baissant les yeux. Ron rosit, mais croisa les bras d'un air buté :

– C'est pas pareil ! Harry est…

– Harry est un excellent Attrapeur mais il n'avait _pas le droit de jouer_ , le coupa Elisa. McGonagall a abrogé une règle de l'école pour le mettre dans l'équipe, et en prime elle lui acheté le plus rapide, le plus puissant, le plus _cher_ des balais disponibles. Imaginez une seconde que ce soit _Rogue_ qui ait vu Malefoy faire le clown ce jour-là, et que Malefoy soit devenu Attrapeur à onze ans, avec le meilleur balai du pays. Comment vous vous seriez sentis ?

Ron devint un peu vert. Il n'était pas aussi anti-Serpentard que dans l'intrigue canon, mais tout de même, imaginer Malefoy se pavaner toute l'année en tant que plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle, ça devait le rendre vaguement malade.

– Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça, murmura Hermione.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez, mais McGonagall favorise toujours les Gryffondor. Pour vous, ça n'a pas l'air de grand-chose mais pour les autres Maisons, parfois, c'est vraiment offensant.

– Alors du point de vue des Serpentard, obtenir de meilleurs balais n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ? réalisa Harry.

Il faisait des progrès. Elisa lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant :

– Exactement. Sauf qu'eux, ils n'ont pas eu besoin qu'un prof vienne briser les règles du château pour obtenir un avantage. Drago a gagné sa place en tant qu'Attrapeur, et en récompense son père a offert une donation à son équipe. C'est complètement légal.

– C'est quand même injuste, marmonna Ron.

– Ce qui était injuste c'est que McGonagall favorise ouvertement sa Maison, pointa froidement Elisa. Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose t'arrange que c'est forcément juste. Et ce n'est parce que quelque chose te déplaît que c'est forcément mal. Le bien est subjectif : la justice, non.

Hermione et Harry froncèrent les sourcils avec une identique expression pensive, retournant les mots d'Elisa dans leur esprit. Ron avait rougi, vexé, mais refusait obstinément de croiser le regard de la Poufsouffle.

Celle-ci soupira. Ron pouvait être abrasif et désagréable mais… Quand Malefoy affichait si clairement sa richesse, Elisa pouvait comprendre que le jeune Weasley soit mécontent. Elle-même n'avait pas d'expérience avec la pauvreté, mais elle avait fréquenté Percy et les jumeaux assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas facile.

Elle avait vu le choc sur leurs visages quand ils entendaient d'autres élèves parler de remplacer des robes déchirées au lieu de les rapiécer encore et encore. Elle avait vu la colère et la résignation de Percy quand son sac avait été ruiné par une blague, et qu'il avait dû le garder pendant le reste de l'année parce que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui en acheter un nouveau. Elle avait vu la façon dont Fred et George empruntaient l'encre et le parchemin de leurs amis afin de faire durer plus longtemps leurs propres fournitures, parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'année entière.

Il n'y avait rien de poétique à la pauvreté. C'était moche et misérable et ça vous rendait furieux quand les gens agissaient comme si ce n'était pas grave.

– Vous voulez essayer un MagicoGlisseur ? proposa-t-elle pour leur changer les idées. Je suis en train de finir un nouveau modèle, le Sunrise.

Immédiatement, les visages de Ron et Harry s'illuminèrent. Mission accomplie. Elisa meubla ensuite la conversation avec des sujets plus inoffensifs, comme par exemple si Ron avait eu l'occasion de disputer un jeu d'échec avec Terence Higgs, qui était membre du club d'échecs des Serpentard.

Ron se révéla passable sur un Glisseur, Harry remarquable, et Hermione lamentable. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Cependant, ils furent tous très satisfaits de l'expérience, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Mais les membres du Trio d'Or n'étaient pas les seuls enfants dont Elisa devait remonter le moral.

Les deuxièmes et premières années avaient tous pris pour habitude de demander aide et conseil à la Poufsouffle lorsqu'ils n'osaient pas aller chercher un de leurs Préfets. Sans doute parce qu'Elisa, dès la rentrée, se présentait comme une figure rassurante et toujours disponible s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, quelle que soit leur Maison.

Du coup, au moins deux fois par semaine, Elisa résolvait un problème ou un autre. Tracey Davies avait des difficultés en Botanique. Edgar Whistler et Sun-Min s'étaient disputés, et il fallait les réconcilier. Ginny Weasley avait volé une photo d'Harry prise par Colin Crivey et ça avait fini en pugilat. Isaac Buttermere et son ami Oswald Bradley avaient été traités de gnomes par des sixièmes années de Serdaigle. Cho Chang voulait savoir si Cédric était célibataire (la réponse était oui, mais quand Elisa proposa de leur arranger un rencard, Cho eut l'air aussi terrifié que si la Poufsouffle lui avait proposé d'affronter un dragon en combat singulier).

Des fois Elisa avait l'impression d'être Gandalf. C'était cool d'être respectée, mais vraiment, certains jours, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle !

Mais bon, elle ne se plaignait pas. Parfois, ça lui plaisait de donner la justice. Par exemple, lorsque les jumelles Carrow eurent une retenue pour avoir jeté un sort de déchirure au pantalon de Roger Davis !

Au départ, Elisa était bien partie pour les réprimander, puis elle apprit (par Millicent, qui écoutait toujours les ragots de Pansy Parkinson) qu'elles avaient fait ça parce que Roger avait appelé Luna « Loufoca Lovegood ». Du coup Elisa s'arrangea discrètement pour faire marcher ses relations. Dès le lendemain Roger Davis se retrouva la cible privilégiée des jumeaux Weasley, et Flitwick annula lui-même la retenue des Carrow. Le samedi suivant, Luna et les jumelles étaient devenues inséparables.

Ce n'était pas arrivé dans le canon. Mais eh, dans le canon, Luna avait été toute seule et malheureuse jusqu'en 1995. Le canon pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les Grecs. Elisa trouvait que ces changements étaient très satisfaisants.

Et finalement, entre ses devoirs et ses autres projets… Elisa consacrait aussi une partie de son temps au journal.

Elle n'y passait pas énormément de temps, parce que le reste de sa vie prenait précédence sur les mystères de l'Horcruxe. Non seulement elle avait du travail scolaire à faire (elle commençait déjà à ramer en Métamorphose), des relations à nouer, et le CEM à superviser : mais elle devait en plus se réserver plusieurs heures par semaine pour travailler sur ses Glisseurs ou sur son invention de la montre digitale. Et puis, elle se gardait des moments de pause pour bouquiner, ou traîner avec ses amis. Bref, elle faisait très attention à ne pas se laisser absorber par l'Horcruxe. Ça aurait vraiment été stupide de sa part.

Mais tous les soirs, elle ouvrait le journal de Tom Jedusor et discutait avec lui.

Elle s'était créé une histoire, un faux nom, une fausse personnalité, glissant de petites vérités au milieu d'un amas de mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas tout inventer, elle finirait par se trahir : mais elle pouvait obscurcir la réalité. Elisabeth Bishop était donc devenue Lisa Bletchey, et avait composé toute une histoire pour aller avec ce masque.

Lisa Bletchey était une Sang-Pure et une Serdaigle. Elle avait refusé Serpentard parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans la même Maison que son cousin, Miles Bletchey, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas. Lisa Bletchey était l'élève préférée de Flitwick, n'avait pas d'opinion sur Dumbledore, mais ne s'entendait pas avec McGonagall.

Lisa Bletchey était douée en magie, et l'une des meilleurs élèves de son année. Elle ne voulait pas changer le monde, et elle était plus ou moins indifférente à la théorie Puriste. Lisa Bletchey voulait passer sa vie à inventer de nouvelles choses, et à être admirée pour son talent.

Lisa Bletchey aimait être admirée parce qu'elle se sentait très seule. Lisa Bletchey n'avait pas d'amis. Lisa Bletchey écoutait avidement la moindre parole de Tom Jedusor parce qu'elle aimait qu'il fasse attention à elle.

Lisa Bletchey était un appât parfait.

Et Elisabeth Bishop se cachait derrière le masque, et attendait de voir si Tom mordrait à l'hameçon.

Pour l'instant, leurs conversations étaient plutôt anodines. Elisa détaillait ses idées d'invention, ses théories, ses projets d'expérience. Tom était remarquablement serviable : il était toujours prêt à lui donner des conseils, à lui suggérer des titres de livres de la bibliothèque qui pourraient contenir des références utiles.

« Lisa » avait dit à Tom qu'elle avait appris que les livres mentent parfois, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance. Elle lui donnait quelques bribes d'informations sur elle, entrecoupées de véritables dissertations sur telle ou telle de ses inventions : mais elle avait rendu clair qu'elle attendait une certaine réciprocité de sa part. Tom lui offrait surtout des conseils et des idées, mais il essayait aussi d'être ce dont Lisa Bletchey semblait avoir besoin : un ami sincère qui lui faisait confiance.

Et donc, qui lui parlait de lui.

Tom Jedusor ne se livrait pas à tort et à travers, mais il lui livrait des informations précieuses. Des informations vraies, et vérifiables. Son nom, son époque, sa Maison. Le fait qu'il avait été récompensé pour « services rendues à l'école ». Le fait qu'il ait été Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef, mais qu'il ait été nul au Quidditch. Le fait qu'il ait considéré Poudlard comme son foyer. Le fait qu'il se soit beaucoup intéressé aux histoires des Fondateurs.

 _« Serpentard »_ , écrivait Elisa dans ses notes d'étude. _« Fasciné par le passé, par son héritage. Intérêt pour les reliques des Fondateurs et les Fondateurs eux-mêmes. Aime avoir de l'autorité sur les autres. A probablement été surveillé par Dumbledore (possible danger ?). Aime Poudlard car c'est un lien entre lui et son héritage de sorcier. »_

Heureusement qu'elle prenait ces notes. Parce que parfois, après une conversation enflammée sur la supériorité de telle ou telle rune et la précision de tel sort pour calculer les phases de la lune… Parfois Elisa oubliait presque qu'il s'agissait du plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps. Tom était juste tellement gentil. Tellement brillant. Il avait des idées géniales sur les Runes Anciennes, et ses conseils pour aider Elisa à faire ses devoirs étaient tous extrêmement utiles.

Grâce à lui, elle avait obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose, la meilleure note de sa scolarité. L'exercice du début de semestre avait été de changer un poisson en oiseau et Elisa en avait été incapable, jusqu'à ce que Tom lui explique avec patience qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait garder de la structure du poisson. La légèreté, la grâce, l'élégance, la fluidité des mouvements. Sa Métamorphose devait s'articuler autour de la conservation de ses éléments, pas autour d'une volonté de changer l'intégralité de l'animal. Et le mieux ? C'était que ça marchait.

 _Je n'étais pas le meilleur de ma classe en Métamorphose_ , badina Tom quand Elisa s'extasia sur sa réussite. _Mais n'oublie pas que j'avais Dumbledore comme enseignant, et que j'ai une excellente mémoire. Il tendait un peu à utiliser des métaphores inutilement poétiques, mais je pense qu'il était bien meilleur que ton enseignante actuelle._

 _Sans aucun doute_ , écrivit Elisa (car, tout comme « Lisa », elle râlait de toute cœur contre la sévérité de McGonagall). _Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore disait ?_

 _Quelque chose comme : "il y a en chaque poisson l'envie de voler : il suffit de l'amener à la surface"_ , cita Tom d'une écriture qui réussissait à exprimer son amusement

Hum. Ça faisait réfléchir. Dumbledore n'aurait peut-être pas été un si mauvais prof…

Mais passons. La Métamorphose n'était pas le seul domaine où Elisa faisait des progrès fulgurants. Grâce à lui, elle avait amélioré son prototype de montre digitale et avait même réussi à y intégrer un sort qui affichait les phases de la lune sur le cadran. Grâce à lui, Elisa avait brillé en Potions au dernier contrôle. Elle n'avait absolument aucun remords à exploiter le fantôme d'un mage noir de cette façon. Quitte à avoir les mains sales, autant que ça lui profite, non ? Et puis… C'était agréable, de discuter avec un vrai génie. Tom _l'aidait_. Et pour Elisa, qui avait été en avance toute sa vie et n'avait jamais pu demander d'aide, c'était une sensation fantastique.

Puis elle refermait le journal, prenait automatiquement ses notes pour y faire son rapport, et ça lui faisait le même effet qu'une douche d'eau froide. La gentillesse de Tom n'était que mensonge, et elle devait absolument se méfier. Baisser sa garde pouvait la faire tuer.

Le problème c'était qu'Elisa était nulle pour mentir. Oh, elle avait donné à Tom un faux nom, une fausse Maison, une fausse histoire. Mais il y avait des éléments de vérité, çà et là. Et surtout, l'enthousiasme avec lequel ils parlaient de ses inventions… Ce n'était pas feint. Elisa était intéressée par ce qu'elle faisait, et elle partageait cet intérêt avec un Horcruxe.

Elle s'inquiétait de l'emprise que le journal pouvait prendre sur elle. Mais elle ne ressentait pas de fièvre, pas de fatigue, pas d'affaiblissement, pas de trou de mémoire. Ses souvenirs restaient cohérents avec les notes qu'elles prenaient. Pour l'instant, la situation était sous contrôle… Alors Elisa continuait à écrire.

Au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle écrivait autant pour débattre avec un égal intellectuel que pour en apprendre davantage sur un ennemi. Elle s'efforça de l'ignorer. Elle allait bien. Elle était capable de gérer ça, elle en était sûre.

Et les jours passaient, paisibles, et petit à petit il devint complètement normal pour elle de bavarder avec un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

 **oOoOoOo**

La quatrième année du cursus scolaire de Poudlard était supposée être la dernière année « facile », puisqu'après ça serait les BUSES, puis les ASPICS. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire que les élèves pouvaient se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Elisa avait donc toujours consacré beaucoup d'efforts à ses études. Sa connaissance du futur lui donnait un avantage sur tous ses camarades, mais il lui fallait quand même travailler pour demeurer une bonne élève. Surtout en Métamorphose. Elle s'en sortait plus ou moins bien pour faire apparaitre ou disparaitre des trucs, mais les transformer ? A chaque fois c'était une catastrophe. Et ne parlons pas des Potions où elle se maintenait dans la meilleure moitié de la classe uniquement grâce à l'aide de Trisha. Où l'Histoire, où elle passait son temps à faire autre chose (comme ses devoirs…) et ne révisait pour les examens que grâce aux notes prises par Heather !

Enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Grâce à Tom et à ses conseils, elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux en Potions (elle avait réussi à comprendre des éléments qui lui échappaient depuis des années), et elle parvenait même à sauver la face en Métamorphose.

Cela dit, la Transfiguration ne serait jamais sa matière préférée…

Les matières qu'elle aimait le plus étaient les Sortilèges, les Runes et la Divination. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'essentiel de ses inventions reposaient sur ses sorts… Ce que Tom ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer, l'encourageant à diversifier ses domaines d'expérience.

Elisa n'en avait pas la moindre envie, merci bien. Elle avait un don naturel en Sortilèges d'après Flitwick, et elle adorait la facilité avec laquelle les sorts et les charmes lui venaient. Elle trouvait que les Runes n'étaient pas très différentes d'un autre langage, et l'aspect pratique de la matière la poussait à expérimenter sans relâche pour tout comprendre. Quant à la Divination… Elle avait réussi à se faire apprécier de Trelawney en s'extasiant pendant dix minutes sur la lecture de l'avenir dans les rêves dès leur premier cours, et depuis elle n'avait que des Optimal ou des Efforts Exceptionnels. Elisa n'avait pas de talent pour prédire l'avenir (sauf peut-être avec le tarot, que même un débutant pouvait maîtriser), mais sa mère lui avait appris quelques bases et ça avait largement suffit à éblouir leur prof.

Bref, ces trois matières compensaient celles où Elisa pataugeait, comme la Métamorphose où l'Histoire. Ou bien, depuis cette année, la Défense.

Oh, Elisa n'était pas nulle en Défense. Au contraire, elle avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes. En plus, Tom lui avait indiqué quelques bons livres de la bibliothèque sur le sujet et la jeune fille avait donc élargit son arsenal de sorts de plusieurs maléfices dévastateurs.

Non, la Défense n'était pas son point fort parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter Lockhart.

Au bout de trois cours, Elisa avait réalisé qu'elle perdait complètement son temps et s'était mis à sécher le cours. Ce qui était du _jamais vu_. Aucun prof ne tolérerait cela. Heureusement, Lockhart était complètement stupide et ne pensait jamais à faire l'appel… Et, solidarité oblige, aucun Poufsouffle et aucun Gryffondor ne dénonçait Elisa à leur enseignant. La plupart avaient même l'air déçus de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elisa consacrait donc ses trois heures de Défense de la semaine à faire autre chose. Parfois elle faisait ses devoirs pour prendre de l'avance. Souvent, elle lisait son manuel de Défense acheté à _Obscurus Books_ , ou bien consultait le journal de Tom, et s'entraînait toute seule. Ou alors elle s'exerçait à des trucs moins conventionnels, comme au lancer de couteau, ou à utiliser la Force pour déplacer des objets.

Bref, elle avait décidé que ces heures-là ne seraient pas une perte de temps.

Elle avait assez à faire comme ça sans avoir à supporter la stupidité d'un débile aux cheveux peroxydés, merci bien.

Il y avait le CEM, il y avait les cours, il y avait ses MagicoGlisseurs, il y avait son travail sur les montres digitales, il y avait ses débats avec Tom… Et il y avait aussi un dernier truc qui consommait pas mal le temps d'Elisa.

Le Challenge.

Le Challenge était un tournoi de duel absolument illégal et totalement secret, qui avait lieu tous les sept du mois dans une salle de Divination abandonnée. La quasi-totalité de leur promotion y participait, soit une trentaine de personnes. L'idée était d'Elisa, mais le Challenge était géré par Helen Dawlish, qui était d'ailleurs la championne en titre.

La première séance de l'année eut lieu le sept octobre. A sa grande surprise, Elisa réussit à tenir jusqu'en demi-finale avant de se faire éliminer par Terence Higgs. Un coup de chance, essentiellement : elle était tombée sur des matchs faciles, avant d'affronter Terence. Mais il n'y avait pas que la chance à l'œuvre… Apparemment, un été à crapahuter dans les bois avait fait des merveilles pour son sens de l'esquive, et lancer des couteaux avait amélioré sa coordination visuelle. Ça, plus son talent en Sortilèges qui lui avait toujours permis de se maintenir dans la moyenne du Challenge sans trop s'exercer, c'était une bonne combinaison.

Mais bref. Elisa était donc devenue plus douée en duel, au point d'être cinquième dans le classement général, et d'ainsi surpasser Cédric. A la fin de la séance, quand Helen fit son habituel briefing final, leur championne ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

– Trisha, tu esquives toujours vers la droite, c'est pour ça que tu as perdu. Fred, je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce que tu as trouvé un sort qui fait exploser de la peinture…

Fred, George et Elisa échangèrent un regard ravi.

– … Mais tu es chargé du nettoyage, acheva Helen. Scott, ton Sort de Déflexion était brillant, mais Loretta, le tien était terrible : entraidez-vous l'un l'autre. Bainbridge, très bon Charme d'Allégresse, mais c'est toi qui devra ramener Pucey à son dortoir et le surveiller le temps qu'il arrête de planer.

– Oh non, soupira Tabitha en regardant Adrian qui souriait dans le vide.

– Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Takashi, tu devrais travailler ta coordination, tu ne vises pas très bien. Spinnet, ça ne sert à rien d'esquiver si tu n'attaques pas après-coup. Cédric, tu restes trop sur la défensive. Elisa…

Helen marqua une pause.

– En fait, Elisa, c'était une grosse amélioration. Tu restes toujours très statique et tu as une certaine lenteur d'esquive, mais ça va mieux. Et au niveau de tes sorts… J'ai remarqué que tu te retenais.

Plusieurs regards incrédules se tournèrent vers Elisa, parce qu'elle avait été au top de sa forme. La Poufsouffle rougit. Effectivement, elle avait écrabouillé tous ses adversaires jusqu'à ce que le Terence utilise un Sort de Déflexion à un angle précis pour retourner son sort contre elle-même et la prendre par surprise… Mais elle ne s'était pas donné à fond.

Elle connaissait des sorts dangereux, maintenant. Et puis, elle avait la Force, et elle avait ses couteaux. Les longues manches de sa robe les cachaient, mais elle avait deux lames de lancer dans un étui à chaque poignet.

Elle n'allait pas attaquer sérieusement ses amis, mais si elle se donnait à fond, elle risquait quand même de faire de sacrés dommages. Et cette idée la pétrifiait.

– Je ne voulais pas utiliser quelque chose de trop dangereux, fit-elle maladroitement. Je connais des maléfices qui peuvent faire des dégâts.

Plusieurs personnes émirent des rires nerveux. L'année dernière, elle s'était fait connaitre pour son style avec zéro finesse. Son talent, c'était les trucs qui explosent, comme son Sortilège Explosif qui rivalisait avec le Maléfice Explosif d'Helen (deux sorts bien distincts, puisque l'un vous encastrait dans le mur et l'autre vous incinérait en plus). Une fois, elle avait essayé d'innover et d'utiliser un rituel allemand, mais ça avait juste fait exploser toutes les vitres. Niveau subtilité, on repassera…

Cependant, Helen n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde impressionnée. Au contraire, elle renifla avec amusement :

– Alors utilise des sorts non-dangereux. Si tu es si avancée, tu pourrais apprendre le Charme du Bouclier ou la Stupéfixion.

– C'est du niveau des BUSES ! protesta quelqu'un.

– Je préfère me prendre un _Stupéfix_ qu'un _Expulso_ , marmonna quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tout à fait ! approuva Helen. Elisa, à la prochaine séance, je veux t'affronter en finale, alors arrête de te retenir.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha du regard Terence Higgs. Le Serpentard était pour l'instant la seule personne à disputer la finale à Helen durant les séances du Challenge. Helen était redoutable, mais Terence était polyvalent et imprévisible. Pour aller en finale, Elisa devrait d'abord passer par Terence, et elle n'était _pas du tout_ sûre de l'issue de ce genre de combat.

– Oh, ça va être cool ! s'enthousiasma Trisha.

– Terence est pratiquement imbattable ! protesta Adrian.

– Mais Elisa est le Magister ! argumenta un Serdaigle. Elle connait plus de sorts que nous tous réunis, je parie.

– Qui veut parier ? lança Fred (ou George).

Il y eut une vague de murmures et d'exclamations excitées, et Elisa rentra la tête dans les épaules, un peu mal-à-l'aise. La loyauté des gens qui pariaient sur elle lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais elle avait un peu l'impression d'être un morceau de viande livré en pâture au public. Terence, lui, semblait un peu vexé, et finit d'ailleurs par protester :

– Je l'ai battue il n'y a pas vingt minutes !

… Bon, d'accord, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas à être si indélicat à ce propos, songea Elisa en lui lançant un regard noir. D'accord, elle n'était pas très intimidante, ou très renommée pour ses talents au combat, mais elle n'était pas nulle. Elle était douée.

– Elle se retenait ! argumenta fidèlement Cédric.

– C'est vrai, lâcha soudain Elisa avec impulsivité. Et je te promets que le mois prochain, je ne me retiendrais pas !

Terence haussa un sourcil, semblant évaluer le sérieux de la Poufsouffle. Ce qu'il vit du lui convenir, car il sourit, puis lui tendit la main.

– Challenge accepté.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et leurs doigts ne s'étaient pas encore lâchés que déjà les jumeaux Weasley étaient en train de collecter les paris.

Elisa n'était pas quelqu'un de très compétitif. Les sports ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup et, lorsqu'il y avait un concours, la pression tendait à l'intimider plus qu'à la motiver. En revanche, lorsqu'elle faisait une promesse, elle la tenait.

Et en prime, elle avait vraiment horreur de perdre.

Elle hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir le journal de Tom ce soir-là. Finalement, elle céda. Ils discutèrent un long moment d'Astronomie, des devoirs de Botaniques qu'Elisa devait rendre, puis de Sortilèges en tous genres. Tom était très loin d'être aussi créatif que la jeune Poufsouffle, mais il avait étudié cette matière de façon beaucoup plus poussée, et connaissait donc des principes et des théories sur la magie fascinantes. Elisa absorbait la moindre bribe de savoir comme une éponge. Mais finalement, elle n'y tint plus.

Elle avait un duel à gagner. Et Terence était son ami, oui, mais… Il était aussi doué, et féroce. Et s'il se donnait à fond et pas elle, elle se ferait humilier. Elisa ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'excessivement orgueilleux (arrogante, oui, mais pas orgueilleuse), et elle savait qu'une défaite ne l'abattrait pas, mais… Voilà. L'idée de perdre, surtout après avoir lancé elle-même le défi, faisait brûler ses joues d'un sentiment de honte anticipée.

 _Dis-moi Tom_ , écrivit-elle avec hésitation. _Est-ce que tu connais des maléfices pas trop dangereux mais assez puissant et inattendu pour me permettre de gagner un duel contre un camarade champion de duel qui maîtrise à la perfection le Sortilège de Déflexion ?_

Tom ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

 _J'en connais deux ou trois. En défense, on devait commencer par le Charme du Bouclier. Mais en offense… Tu es douée en Sortilèges, Lisa. Et si on inventait un sort ensemble ?_

Elisa hésita une seconde. Mais elle n'avait pas de trou de mémoire, pas de fatigue, pas de fièvre. Inventer un sortilège nouveau était tentant : elle l'avait déjà fait, après tout… Mais jamais pour créer un maléfice. Tom était brillant, et discuter avec lui poussait toujours sa créativité à un niveau supérieur.

Et puis, elle avait très envie de gagner.

 _Allons-y_ , écrivit-elle.

Elle resta sur ses gardes. Mais durant les jours qui suivirent, elle ne ressentit aucun changement. Ni fatigue, ni perte de mémoire. Elle se détendit.

La seule chose qui changea, ce fut qu'elle se mit à emporter le journal avec elle pour discuter plus facilement avec Tom. Après tout, elle maîtrisait la situation. Emmener le journal avec elle était juste pratique. Pragmatique, même. Avec son emploi du temps chargé, elle avait trop peu de temps le soir pour converser avec Tom, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient un projet commun. Si elle l'emmenait avec elle, elle pourrait écrire dans le journal pendant les pauses et les cours, et ainsi gagner du temps.

Gagner du temps était important.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée. Tom Jedusor avait grandit pour devenir un psychopathe raciste assoiffé de sang, mais quand il avait été adolescent, il avait été brillant, charismatique, et même drôle. Oui, sans blague, il avait un sens de l'humour. Dans un coin de son esprit, Elisa se demanda un jour si Tom se comportait ainsi parce qu'il savait que ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était un égal intellectuel, quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait se détendre, plaisanter, et toute dire. Ginny avait voulu un confident. Elisa, elle, voulait un complice. Est-ce que Tom s'efforçait de s'adapter à la personne qui lui écrivait ? Ou bien était-il vraiment intéressé par ce qu'Elisa lui racontait ? Parfois, c'était vraiment dur de faire la différence.

Tom n'avait pas l'air de lui réclamer quoi que ce soit en échange. Une fois, une seule, il essaya discrètement de lui parler de l'Histoire récente, sans doute pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait formulé ça de manière complètement innocente et, pendant une seconde, Elisa fut tentée de lui dire que Voldemort avait été battu par un bébé.

Puis son bon sens reprit le dessus, et elle mentit sans vergogne. Attirer l'attention de Tom sur Harry Potter était bien la dernière chose à faire.

 _Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose_ , écrivit-elle _. Il y a eut des tensions politiques il y a quelques années, un Lord Vol-quelque chose voulait augmenter son influence (un peu redondant, puisque le pouvoir politique est complètement entre les mains de ses vieux partisans), mais il a apparemment quitté le pays à la recherche de pouvoir. Personne ne sait où il est._

Cette réponse qui n'en était pas une sembla satisfaire Tom. Elisa était ravie de son idée. Rien n'était un mensonge, en plus. Et lorsque le journal tenta d'obtenir plus de détails, Elisa feignit l'étonnement. Sûrement ils avaient mieux à faire que de parler d'un homme qui avait quitté le pays plus d'une décennie plus tôt ?

Tom n'insista pas. Il croyait sans doute qu'il n'avait rien d'important à savoir, puisque Lord Voldemort était apparemment parti de son plein gré, et triomphant. Ah. Elisa se félicita mentalement d'avoir dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis elle se remit à écrire dans le journal, développant avec passion sa toute nouvelle idée pour afficher les phases de la lune sur les montres digitales qu'elle était en train de fabriquer.

Evidemment, tout ça prenait du temps. Elle passait donc moins de temps à travailler sur ses Glisseurs, par exemple, et se consacrait à de longues discussions avec Tom, ou à dessiner des diagrammes et réfléchir à des sorts à apprendre pour son duel avec Terence. Elle devait absolument prendre ça au sérieux. Terence était fort, et le battre serait difficile : mais une fois qu'elle l'aurait battu, elle serait face à Helen, et elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre ce match-là. Même si Helen était une championne imbattable, Elisa voulait gagner.

 _Tu as toutes tes chances_ , l'assurait Tom. _Tu es combattive, inventive, et je suis sûr que tu sauras te montrer impitoyable le moment venu._

Un mois plus tôt, Elisa aurait jeté le journal au bout du lit s'il lui avait suggéré de se montrer impitoyable. Là, elle se tendit et marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais finalement sa curiosité l'emporta.

 _Comment ça, impitoyable ?_ écrivit-elle lentement. _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été agressive envers quiconque…_

Tom répondit avec patience :

 _Les gens ne comprennent pas le mot impitoyable. Ils pensent que cela signifie "méchant". Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Être impitoyable, c'est voire la ligne claire et directe qui mène d'un point A à un point B. La ligne qui va du mobile au moyen. Du début à la fin. Il s'agit de voir que la ligne est parfaitement nette et visible, et de ne se soucier de rien d'autre que du fait qu'on peut voir clairement la solution. De ne se soucier de rien d'autre que de la perfection, de la simplicité de cette trajectoire directe._

Elisa eut beau réfléchir à la question en tous les sens, elle ne pouvait pas contester ça. Être impitoyable, c'était faire absolument tout pour arriver à son but. Et… Ça pouvait mener à être cruel, à être mauvais. C'était ce que Voldemort avait fait. Mais c'était aussi ce que Dumbledore avait fait, en laissant Harry chez les Dursley pour qu'il soit aisément modelé à l'image d'un parfait petit soldat. Et est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, là ? En instrumentalisant un Horcruxe pour gagner un simple duel ?

Elle dut mettre un peu de temps à répondre, car l'écriture de Tom apparut à nouveau sur la page. Il avait presque l'air de s'excuser.

 _Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois agir de façon impitoyable, bien sûr. Mais si tu arrives à y penser, à visualiser la solution de façon aussi simple, ça peut complètement changer ta façon de combattre._

Elisa changea de sujet, ramenant la conversation sur son projet de montre digitale. Mais elle rumina longtemps ce que le journal lui avait dit. Elle trouvait ça étrangement sensé, et… Ça la mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise, que Tom soit de si bon conseil.

Mais bon. Tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout irait bien, non ?

Elle réfléchissait à de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles stratégies. Une version magique du taser ? Un arc électrique ne pouvait pas être si difficile à conjurer. Et si elle modifiait le Sortilège de Déflexion pour retourner la stratégie de Terence contre lui, et lui renvoyer dans la figure tous les sorts qu'il lui lançait ? Ou bien elle pourrait utiliser un sort de Glue Temporaire pour coller ses chaussures au sol et l'empêcher d'esquiver. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait inventer la version sorcière d'une grenade incapacitante, cet arme utilisée par la police qui explosait avec un puissant flash pour aveugler les gens ? Ça pourrait se faire, en modifiant un _Lumos_ et en le mixant avec un Sortilège Explosif.

Elle devait parfois expliquer à Tom les concepts moldus derrière son inspiration (en évitant de dire que c'était moldu, justement), mais dans tous les cas, Tom se montrait enthousiasmé.

C'était grisant de discuter avec un égal intellectuel, d'être mise au défi, poussée à la réussite. Elisa avait l'impression d'être deux fois plus productive qu'avant.

Bien sûr, à force de se consacrer à ses projets et ses expériences, elle n'était pas toujours disponible pour résoudre les querelles des premières années. Elle expédiait ses devoirs pour le CEM parfois un peu trop vite, distraite par ses idées de nouveaux sorts. Lors de son anniversaire, le vingt octobre, elle était distraite et quitta la fête en avance pour s'entraîner. Et depuis le Challenge, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Terence. Ou aux autres Serpentard, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Et elle passait moins de temps avec ses amis. Mais ce n'était rien de très notable. Elisa avait un peu réaménagé son emploi du temps pour consacrer plusieurs heures par jour au journal, mais elle faisait attention à toujours respecter un quota minimal de temps passé avec les élèves du CEM, par exemple. Elle était juste… Un peu distraite.

Elle avait ses raisons. Quand même, il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas tous les quatre matins qu'elle inventait quatre sorts à la fois, tout en terminant la fabrication d'un prototype d'objet enchanté plus complexe encore que le MagicoGlisseur ! Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était en ébullition en permanence. Plus que le succès dans ses recherches et ses inventions, c'était son incroyable productivité qui la grisait. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire ! Elle était meilleure en classe, ses devoirs de Métamorphose étaient toujours biens notés, ses notes en Potions s'amélioraient, elle n'avait même plus besoin d'emprunter les notes d'Heather pur réviser l'Histoire parce que Tom pouvait l'aider à faire ses devoirs… C'était tellement génial de pouvoir compter sur un tel atout secret !

La troisième semaine d'octobre, elle termina sa montre digitale. Il y avait un bracelet de cuir et un cadran cuivré, récupéré sur une vieille montre. L'intérieur de la montre, qui contenait normalement le mécanisme pour la faire fonctionner, avait été vidé. Il était gravé et Runes et contenait des cristaux chargés de magie qui alimentaient les sortilèges de l'objet.

Il fallait admettre, c'était ingénieux.

Le cadran de la montre ne comportait plus d'aiguilles ni de chiffres sur son pourtour. Il était vide et lisse, affichant en son centre l'heure en chiffres lumineux argentés, comme quand on jetait un _Tempus_. Au-dessus de l'heure s'affichait la date. En-dessous de l'heure, ou pouvait afficher au choix les phases de la lune, ou bien la météo (Elisa n'avait eu qu'à modifier légèrement le sort qui enchantait le plafond de la Grande Salle pour obtenir ce résultat). Sur le côté de la montre, des boutons sculptés en forme d'étoile permettaient de régler l'heure, d'ajuster la luminosité du cadran et des chiffres, ou de régler une alarme.

Elle n'avait jamais terminé une invention aussi vite.

Elle demanda à sa mère de soumettre le brevet, offrit des montres à une vingtaine de ses amis, et vendit les autres à un prix relativement correct. En quelques jours, la moitié du château portait ce gadget au poignet, y compris certains profs. Elisa était riche, et aux anges.

 _Félicitations_ , écrivit Tom avec amusement quand elle se vanta de son succès. _Je savais que tu y arriverais, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es surprise._

 _Je ne suis pas surprise !_ contra Elisa. _Je suis enchantée. Merci, Tom. Sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute jamais réussi aussi vite._

 _Mais de rien_ , répondit poliment le journal _. Je n'ai fait que donner un petit coup de pouce à ton talent naturel._

Elisa esquissa un mince sourire. Yep, tout à fait. C'était elle qui avait inventé ces montres, c'était elle qui bénéficiait de la connaissance de Tom, et bientôt, c'était elle qui gagnerait au Challenge. Sans migraines, sans pertes de mémoires, et sans fatigue chronique : elle y faisait attention. Et ça voulait dire que c'était elle qui maîtrisait le journal.

Être plus forte que Voldemort au même âge, c'était quand même une sacrée victoire, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Halloween vint, puis passa, sans que quoi que ce soit d'étrange ne se produise. Elisa passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, penchée sur de gros bouquins de Défense. Elle avait demandé une autorisation d'emprunt à Trelawney, et allait même chercher des grimoires dans la section interdite, maintenant.

– Tu as l'air de couver quelque chose, lui fit remarquer Cédric le plus délicatement possible. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, tu as mal à la gorge ?

Elisa, qui était plongé dans un manuel de Défense de sixième année, releva à peine le nez de sa lecture :

– Je me prépare pour le prochain Challenge.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Trisha et Cédric échanger un regard. Irrationnellement, elle se sentit agacée. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient des messes basses dans son dos ?

– On a remarqué, lâcha Trisha. Et c'est bien de te voir vraiment investie là-dedans, mais euh… Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Je sais que tu es notre Magister obsédée par le savoir, mais… Tu n'as pas lâché ce livre de l'après-midi.

– Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds, tu sais ! rajouta Cédric avec un sourire encourageant.

Et… Ça partait sans doute d'une bonne intention de leur part, mais c'était tellement blessant. Elisa était _douée_. Elle était incroyablement douée, elle utilisait la Force de manière presque usuelle, elle inventait des sorts, elle créait des objets utiles et stables, et… Est-ce que ses amis n'avaient jamais remarqués à quel point elle était forte, à quel point elle avait du potentiel ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était tant que ça mis en retrait qu'à présent, ils la voyaient davantage comme « la fille obsédée par l'éducation qui aide tous les gamins perdus qui ont besoin d'aide » que comme « Elisabeth Bishop, possible génie » ?

Est-ce qu'Elisa était davantage la fille obsédée par l'éducation qu'un possible génie ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dédaigné à ce point sa passion ?

– Eh bien, fit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante en refermant son livre et en se levant. C'est bien de savoir que vous croyez en moi.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque à grands pas, furieuse et blessée. Plus tard, Trisha et Cédric la retrouvèrent et s'excusèrent, mais Elisa était toujours secouée.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment consacrée à sa passion pour l'invention. Est-ce qu'elle s'était à ce point effacé pour satisfaire aux besoins des autres ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait être, un personnage de second rang juste là pour aider le protagoniste à se mettre sous le feu des projecteurs ?

C'était injuste ! Elle avait bien le droit de s'occuper un peu d'elle-même, non ? Pourquoi ça serait à _elle_ de s'occuper de tous ces gamins ? Elle n'était pas leur mère. Et ils s'étaient très bien passés de son interférence dans l'intrigue canon !

Alors oui, Elisa modifiait l'ordre de ses priorités. Mais pas beaucoup. Juste un petit peu. Elle accordait moins de temps aux distractions sociales et consacrait plus de temps à ses projets solitaires. Rien d'alarmant, bien sûr.

C'était tout à fait normal de vouloir un peu de temps pour elle-même.

Elle discutait de plus en plus souvent avec Tom, aussi. Pas seulement au sujet de ses inventions, mais aussi au sujet de lui-même. Dans un objectif purement stratégique, bien sûr… Après tout, Tom voulait gagner sa confiance, non ?

Et puis, elle était encore un peu en rogne contre ses amis. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de gagner, qu'elle était plus qu'une simple baby-sitter pour les petits sorciers n détresse. Elle faisait à un effort pour ne pas déverser sa rancœur sans ses conversations avec Tom (elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'était pas son confident, et qu'il ne devait surtout pas le devenir), mais quand même, sa frustration devait un peu se voir. Cela dit, Tom s'abstint de toute remarque. Il se contenta de rediriger l'attention d'Elisa sur d'autres sujets, comme la façon d'augmenter la puissance de son sortilège électrifiant inspiré du taser Moldu.

Les jours passèrent. Puis, le sept novembre, ce fut le jour du Challenge.

Elisa attendait ce jour avec une excitation mêlée d'angoisse. Elle avait tellement travaillé pour être au niveau. Si elle ratait son coup, elle allait sans doute se mettre à pleurer. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer devant tout le monde, sa réputation ne s'en relèverait jamais ! Et en plus, elle avait le trac. Elle se sentait presque aussi angoissée qu'avant de faire un discours devant un public. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait son ventre se nouer, sa respiration se bloquer.

D'un geste machinal, elle toucha le journal qu'elle gardait dans une poche de sa robe. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne des conseils de Tom, et tout irait bien. Il avait beau être un mage noir et tout le tralala, il voulait qu'elle gagne, et il l'avait _aidé_.

La foule vibrait d'impatience. Le premier match, qui opposait deux Serdaigle, fut expédié en moins de deux minutes sous les rugissements enthousiasmes du public. Puis ce fut Rhonda contre Fred, puis Adrian contre Takashi, puis Raashid contre Aaron…

La première manche éliminait déjà la moitié des concurrents : c'était la plus redoutable. Elisa craignait un peu d'avoir à affronter un adversaire qui la fatiguerait, comme Heather ou Cédric. Heureusement, elle tomba sur Alicia Spinnet.

Elle avait déjà affronté Alicia et perdu, parce que la Gryffondor était une Poursuiveuse avec un talent incroyable pour l'esquive, et qu'elle se faufilait entre tous les sorts explosifs d'Elisa jusqu'à passer sous sa garde. Mais cette fois, le match se passa un peu différemment.

Après quelques échanges de sorts, Elisa utilisa _Expulso_ , son sort préféré. Sauf qu'elle ne le lança pas sur un point précis, comme un obus ou un ballon, mais comme une onde de trois mètres de large. Elle avait combiné ce sort avec un Charme de Diffusion exprès pour ce genre de situation, face à un d'adversaire vif et agile.

Personne ne pouvait esquiver ce genre de chose.

– MAGISTER VICTORIEUSE PAR K.O. ! s'époumona Helen sous les rugissements enthousiasmes de la foule. JOLI COUP, ELISA ! Z'AVEZ VU ÇA LES GENS ? ÇA, C'EST DE LA MAÎTRISE DES SORTILÈGES ! TERENCE, FAIT GAFFE A TA PLACE SUR LE PODIUM !

– Fais gaffe à la tienne ! lança joyeusement Elisa en reprenant sa place parmi les spectateurs.

– PARI TENU ! s'enflamma Helen. ON VERRA SI TU ME PRENDS LE TITRE DE CHAMPIONNE ! ALLEZ, MATCH SUIVANT !

Helen s'amusait beaucoup quand elle avait un _Sonorus_ et un public.

Le match suivant opposait Terence, justement, et Trinity Lynn, une Gryffondor. Sans surprise, Terence l'emporta, aussi agile et redoutable que le mois dernier. Elisa ne le vit pas utiliser de nouveaux sorts, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. A tous les coups, il gardait quelques atouts dans sa manche.

La première manche s'acheva, et les quinze personnes éliminées s'entassèrent joyeusement dans les rangs du public pour parier sur les matchs suivants. Le premier match de la seconde manche, justement, opposa Elisa à Heather, et la Poufsouffle retint un grognement en voyant son nom s'afficher sur le tableau enchanté. La Serpentard était la meilleure élève de leur classe et ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était douée.

Bon, pas aussi doué qu'elle, mais assez pour représenter une vraie menace.

Leur duel fut court (peu de duels dépassaient les trois minutes de toute façon), et elles ne firent pas de quartier. Heather était habituellement quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, mais pas cette fois-là. Rien de surprenant : Elisa n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec les Serpentard depuis le dernier Challenge, et elle se doutait que ses amis devaient lui en vouloir pour sa soudaine froideur.

Sorts, contre-sort, éclat de lumière, bondir, esquiver, attaquer, éclair rouge, bouclier : les tirs et les parades se succédaient à toute allure, les duellistes déchainées dansaient l'une autour de l'autre dans l'arène sous les cris de la foule. Finalement, ce fut en utilisant un bon vieux _Ponderatus_ (un sort qu'elle avait créé l'année dernière en renversant le mécanisme de _Wingardium Leviosa_ ) qu'Elisa fit trébucher Heather et parvint à lui lancer un _Incarcerem_ qui la ligota des pieds à la tête.

– ET MAGISTER EMPORTE LA VICTOIRE ! rugit Helen. SPLENDIDE !

Elisa libéra Heather et l'aida maladroitement à se redresser. Elle était grisée par sa victoire, mais se sentait aussi un peu coupable. Jusqu'à leur duel, elle avait complètement oublié Heather. Oublié de faire attention à son amie.

– Tu t'es amélioré, maugréa Heather de mauvaise grâce.

– Désolée, grimaça Elisa. Enfin, je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir gagnée, mais… Je me suis complètement plongée dans l'entraînement depuis un mois. Je suis désolée d'avoir été tellement snob ces derniers temps. Je passe plus de temps avec des livres qu'avec des gens et je crois que ça dévore mes pauvres aptitudes à me socialiser.

Heather gloussa, se déridant un peu, et Elisa se détendit.

– Tu as toujours été nulle pour te socialiser, se moqua Heather. J'ai du mal à croire que tu es en permanence suivie par une bande de gamins plein d'adoration. Quoique, ils se font moins nombreux ces temps-ci…

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprise. Ah bon ? Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment ça, il y avait moins de gamins qui la suivaient ? C'est vrai qu'elle était moins disponible pour les aider en cas de besoin, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était à ce point visible…

Puis Helen appela le match suivant, les combats reprirent, et Elisa oublia la remarque d'Heather. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme par exemple se préparer psychologiquement à devenir championne du Challenge.

La seconde manche était assez courte (il n'y avait que sept matchs), puis vint la troisième manche. Il n'y avait que quatre matchs, là, et c'était généralement à partir de là que les duels commençaient à être vraiment spectaculaires.

Le duel d'Elisa lui fit affronter Fred Weasley. Ce ne fut pas un duel particulièrement féroce, mais Fred et elle avaient la même préférence pour les sorts inattendus et l'effet de surprise. Entre les ondes de choc, les explosions de peinture, les feux d'artifices crépitant, et les chaussures collées au sol (Fred finit son duel en chaussettes), au moins le public ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Elisa emporta la victoire grâce à la Métamorphose, étonnamment : elle changea la laine des chaussettes de Fred en bois, et le rouquin se cassa la figure. Un Sortilège de Désarmement plus tard et l'affaire était réglée.

Elisa était en demi-finale.

– Tu es stressée ? demanda joyeusement Trisha.

– Je crois que je vais vomir, marmonna Elisa qui n'en pouvait plus d'angoisser.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, Terence a l'air aussi constipé que toi !

C'était rassurant, en fait, et Elisa adressa un sourire crispé à sa meilleure amie. Heather, qui avait assisté à l'échange, rigolait discrètement dans leur dos.

Le premier match de la demi-finale opposait Helen à son amie Rhonda, qui était elle aussi plutôt douée en duel, mais qui ne faisait pas le poids. Après une victoire rapide, Helen appela dans l'arène Terence et Elisa.

Le public éclata en acclamations. En descendant dans l'arène, Elisa se sentait partagée entre la nausée et l'excitation. C'était plutôt la nausée qui dominait. Travailler sous la pression, ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour l'art du spectacle…

– PRÊTS ? s'écria Helen tandis qu'Elisa et Terence se faisait face. J'ESPÈRE QUE TOUT LE MONDE A FAIT SES PARIS… ALORS ALLEZ-Y !

– _Incarcerem_ ! attaqua Elisa.

– _Deflecto_ ! contra Terence.

Les sorts volaient à toute allure comme des rafales de mitraillettes. Elisa avait vu juste : Terence connaissait de nouveaux sorts, il les avait juste gardés en réserve. La Poufsouffle para au moins quatre sorts qu'elle avait appris grâce à Tom, et qu'un simple _Deflecto_ n'aurait pas suffi à bloquer. Merci Voldemort pour lui avoir appris le Charme du Bouclier.

Terence avait peut-être progressé, mais Elisa aussi. Elle parait, bloquait, et contre-attaquait aussi violemment que le Serpentard. Les éclairs de lumière et de couleur fusaient en tous sens, les explosions des maléfices se perdant dans les cris enthousiasmes de leur public qui trépignait tellement fort sur le balcon de bois faisant le tour de la salle qu'Elisa eut peur que tout s'effondre.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, parce qu'elle devait gagner : elle était si concentrée sur son combat qu'elle avait l'impression de tout voir avec une clarté nouvelle, de n'entendre que les bruits de leur affrontement, de ne se concentrer que sur le visage tendu de son adversaire. Leurs attaques se succédaient à toute vitesse, sort après sort et contre-maléfice après contre-maléfice, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Elisa aperçoive une ouverture et…

– _Fulgura_ ! cria-t-elle en pointant vers la main armée de Terence.

Un arc électrique jaillit de sa baguette et frappa la paume de son adversaire. Le Serpentard poussa un glapissement aigu, tout son bras secoué par un puissant tressautement musculaire. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, Elisa coupant l'électricité après à peine une seconde : mais Terence recula d'un pas, serrant son bras contre lui et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ses muscles tressautaient violemment, et sa baguette lui avait échappé, ses doigts incapables de maintenir leur emprise dessus.

– _Accio_ ! s'écria Elisa en utilisant la Force pour dissimuler le fait que le Sortilège d'Attraction lui échappait encore.

La baguette de Terence lui sauta dans la main. Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence.

Puis le public éclata en acclamations, les gens applaudissant ou rugissant. De l'argent changeait de main et les jumeaux Weasley avaient l'air aux anges. Quelqu'un se mit à chanter « Magister ! Magister ! Magister ! » et très vite toute la foule reprit le cri.

Doucement, Elisa réalisa qu'elle avait gagné, et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle l'avait fait, elle était en finale du Challenge ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin !

–ELISA L'EMPORTE ! s'égosilla Helen. MAIS CE N'EST PAS FINI… IL RESTE ENCORE UN MATCH !

La finale. Helen Dawlish contre Elisabeth Bishop. Elisa sentit son ventre se nouer, mais cette fois son anxiété était bien moins paralysante. Elle était gonflée à bloc après ses victoires successives, et les hurlements d'encouragement de ses amis boostaient son ego.

Et puis, elle avait encore quelques surprises dans sa manche.

Elle aida Terence à quitter l'arène, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Bon, il était vexé d'avoir perdu, mais la sollicitude d'Elisa sembla l'adoucir un peu. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle lui donna un pot de crème à appliquer sur son bras.

– Quand j'ai inventé ce sort je l'ai testé sur moi-même, lui confia-t-elle. Mon premier essai était un peu trop fort, et la pommade pour détendre les muscles crispés est devenue ma meilleure amie.

– Tu as testé ce sort sur toi-même ? répéta Terence avec incrédulité. Mais ça fait un mal de chien !

Elisa le regarda bizarrement :

– Justement, je n'allais pas le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Terence cligna des yeux, puis un sourire éclaira son visage, et il secoua la tête avec un reniflement amusé.

– Ne change jamais.

Elisa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle n'eut pas cependant pas le temps de lui demander des explications supplémentaires : poussée par la foule vers l'arène, elle se retrouva face à Helen au milieu de la pièce, et tout ce qui n'était pas lié à leur combat imminent lui sortit de l'esprit.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Le public trépignait, la tension presque électrique. Elisa plissa les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas juste préparée à battre Terence, avec Tom. Elle s'était aussi préparée à ce match-là. Aujourd'hui, elle détrônerait Helen Dawlish. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait promis, pas parce qu'elle avait horreur de perdre… Mais parce qu'elle était forte, et qu'il était temps que les gens réalisent à quel point.

– Prêtes ? lança Rhonda qui avait pris la place d'Helen en tant qu'arbitre. Alors… Allez-y !

Les deux filles attaquèrent en même temps, sortilèges et maléfice fusant en tous sens. C'était aussi rapide que le duel avec Terence, mais Elisa était forcée à rester davantage sur la défensive. Helen et elle favorisaient toutes les deux les sortilèges qui explosaient, et cela neutralisait l'avantage qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir avec _Expulso_. Elle savait que _Confringo_ , le sort préféré d'Helen, était plus puissant.

En fait, globalement, la Serdaigle était plus puissante qu'elle. Helen bondissait comme un feu-follet et la mitraillait de sorts à toute allure en semblant à peine prendre le temps de respirer entre deux incantations. Elisa parait, frappait, attaquait, reculait : mais même si elle mettait parfois Helen en difficulté ou la forçait à bondir en tous sens pour éviter des Maléfices Cuisants, la Serdaigle avait vraiment une garde absolument impeccable. La prendre au dépourvu était impossible.

Elisa se sentit rager. _Elle voulait gagner_. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu gagner de sa vie. Elle s'était satisfaite d'un rôle de co-présidente du CEM, de sourires et de remerciement de la part de tous ces gens qu'elle aidait… Mais là elle voulait plus ! Elle voulait de la reconnaissance. Elle voulait que le gens réalise qu'elle était quelqu'un ! Elle voulait de la gloire !

Un _Expelliarmus_ d'Helen faillit arracher sa baguette à Elisa, qui ne réussit à la conserver qu'en s'y agrippant avec la Force. Le bois vibra sur toute sa longueur sous l'attrait des deux énergies contraires, et quand Elisa plongea pour éviter un Maléfice du Saucisson, elle réalisa qu'Helen était en train de prendre l'avantage. Si le duel se prolongeait, elle allait perdre.

Elle _refusait_ de perdre.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, évitant de peu un Stupéfix : et puisqu'Helen semblait esquiver ou parer toutes ses attaques, elle visa le sol juste devant la Serdaigle et s'écria :

– _Flashbang_ !

Une balle de lumière de la taille d'un Vif d'or jaillit de sa baguette, décrivant une élégante courbe dans les airs. Tout le monde la suivit des yeux. Helen, alarmée, érigea un bouclier. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air féroce.

Juste avant que la balle ne touche le sol, elle ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage avec le bras.

La petite balle explosa au sol avec un BANG comme un pétard, mais surtout un flash de lumière blanche _complètement aveuglant_. Même avec les yeux fermés et le bras sur le visage, Elisa en perçu l'éclat. Autour d'elle, elle entendit les cris et les hurlements du public aveuglés.

Elle attendit deux secondes exactement, puis rouvrit les yeux, et lança un _Expelliarmus_ à Helen. La Serdaigle avait laissé son bouclier s'effondrer, et sa baguette s'envola, atterrissant dans la main d'Elisa.

– Je gagne ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Ne paniquez pas, c'était juste un flash de lumière ! Gardez les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes et ça ira mieux !

La cécité temporaire ne durait jamais plus de cinq secondes. La lumière n'était pas assez puissante pour endommager la rétine. Petit à petit, les gens se calmèrent, réalisant que leur vue leur revenait. Helen, clignant des yeux d'un air étourdi comme un hibou, se redressa lentement. Son regard se posa sur sa baguette, qu'Elisa tenait à la main.

– Eh bien, dit-elle après un instant de silence incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé.

– C'était un sort légal ? interrogea Rhonda d'un air dubitatif en se frottant les yeux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas, admit Helen de mauvaise grâce. C'est un sortilège qui a pour but de désorienter l'adversaire, il n'y a pas de magie noire ou d'utilisation d'artefact… C'est un coup autorisé.

– Alors ça veut dire… ? murmura Trisha qui sautillait presque d'impatience.

Helen poussa un profond soupir, réticente. Elle n'était pas habituée à perdre, et pendant un instant Elisa carra les épaules, prête à défendre sa position si Helen contestait sa victoire. Puis, bonne joueuse, la Serdaigle s'inclina et déclara d'une voix forte :

– Oui, ça veut dire qu'Elisa est la nouvelle championne du Challenge, apparemment.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi, puis un tonnerre d'acclamation. Elisa se retrouva enveloppée dans l'étreinte ravie de Trisha, puis de Cédric, puis Raashid et Heidi la soulevèrent et elle se retrouva perchée sur les épaules de Fred et George qui la portèrent en triomphe, dominant la foule qui hurlait et applaudissait dans un boucan à réveiller les morts. Trisha se mit à scander « Magister ! Magister ! Magister ! », et le reste du public reprit son cri, le surnom d'Elisa résonnant dans la grande pièce comme le son d'un tambour.

Elisa éclata de rire. Elle avait l'impression de voler, emportée par une joie féroce : enfin on reconnaissait sa valeur ! Enfin les gens applaudissaient, acclamaient, et c'était pour elle ! Elle, qui faisait toujours des pieds et des mains pour améliorer les choses et changer le monde, mais qui n'était jamais sur la première place du podium : enfin, les gens voyaient réellement qu'elle était quelqu'un ! Il lui semblait que sa poitrine allait exploser de bonheur et de fierté, grisée par le succès. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle était si fière, il lui semblait que plus rien n'était hors de sa portée.

.

* * *

.

Ah, ça rend confiant la drogue. Euh, je veux dire LE SUCCÈS. Yep. Tout à fait. Elle est ivre de succès. Alors, vos avis ?

Et n'oubliez pas de voter ! Je vous rappelle que les candidats sont :

\- Susan Bones

\- Hannah Abbot

\- Megan Jones

\- Sally-Anne Perks

\- Alicia Kerriden

\- Justin Finch-Fetchey*

\- Wayne Hopkins

\- Ernie Macmillan

\- Kevin Entwhistle

\- Zacharias Smith


	5. Lettre inattendue

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous... ne serai-ce que parce qu'on est lundi, que les examens sont là, et que vous voulez faire une pause x) Enfin bref ! La semaine dernière, je vous avait laissé avec quelques révélations, tels que le fait qu'Elisa résiste apparemment à tout sauf à la tentation, et que son côté Serdaigle risque de causer la fin du monde. Alors accrochez-vous, car voilà la suite !

.

Mais avant ça... Les **réponses aux reviews** , évidemment =D

Yo, **Mayoune** ! Effectivement, Elisa ne s'en rends pas compte, mais les lecteurs le voient tout de suite. Elle est différente. Les mauvais côtés de sa personnalité (arrogance, narcissisme, aggressivité...) ressortent de manière plus prononcée. Et... Ca ne peut que mal finir...

Hello **Aomine** =D Contente que ça te plaise ! C'est dur de faire ressortir le fait qu'Elisa est influencée sans que ça soit trop flagrant, puisque c'est elle la narratrice, alors forcément, elle est biasée. Oui, le Fulgura peut être très dangereux ! Comme c'est un arc électrique, son intensité peut varier. Si elle avait mis plus de puissance dedans, elle aurait pu foudroyer Terence. Et si elle l'avait laissé plus longtemps, eh bien... Aïe. Alors oui, c'est bien mignon d'inventer un sort électrifiant, mais c'est quand même un truc qui s'approche plus d'un maléfice que d'autre chose.

Tout à fait **MidonaTwilight** , Elisa a une gigantesque faiblesse... C'est une Poufsouffle. Elle est loin de pouvoir manipuler un Serpentard. Mais elle est tellement sûre d'elle que... Eh bien, elle s'y risque quand même. Et évidemment, ça ne se passe pas bien ! Elle a gravement sous-estimé Tom, tout en surestimant ses propres capacités. Tu sens le fiasco arriver x)

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Yep, j'aurais pu proposer Lee Jordan, mais... Tant pis. Ca sera pour une prochaine fois ! Quant à Elisa, effectivement, elle ne réalise rien. Elle est ivre de succès, justement Et quand on est beurré, on est nettement moins attentif. J'ai joué là-dessus pour écrire le chapitre : le fait que, comme quand on tombe dans la drogue, on ne remarque que les avantages et on se croit en contrôle tout le temps. Ce qui est une grave erreur...

Cette réaction **Elesdei** xDDD Ca sent le brûlé cette affaire ! Et elle est tellement sûre d'elle que nooon, bien sûr, l'idée qu'elle fasse une erreur ne lui vient pas à l'esprit ! Une partie de son aveuglement est causé par Tom. Avant de pomper son énergie vitale, il s'assure surtout qu'elle va continuer à écrire dans le journal. Donc ouais, cette stupidité flagrante peut être attribuée à l'influence de l'Horcruxe. Mais... Le fait qu'elle l'ait ouvert, et qu'elle ait écrit dedans la première fois ? C'est du 100% Elisa. Son côté Serdaigle, qui lui dit "oh, est-ce que je peux faire ça ?" sans se demander "est-ce que je DEVRAIS faire ça ?". Evidemment ça va lui péter à la tronche. Quant à Cédric et Trisha, ils sont inquiets, mais Elisa refuse leur aide (elle prend leurs doutes comme la marque d'un manque de confiance, tu l'as vu). Alors ils gardent un oeil sur elle, mais... Ils ne font rien, parce qu'ils lui font confiance. En fait, ça sera davantage détaillé dans quelques chapitres x)

Salut **AndouilleEtSushi** x) Yep, Elisa se fait prendre à son propre piège. C'est comme une spirale infernale : une fois qu'elle est dedans, elle n'arrive plus à en sortir, elle ne réalise même pas qu'elle est en train de couler ! Elle est trop grisée, aveuglée par l'euphorie et l'arrogance. Et ces sentiments viennent d'elle, à la base : mais c'est le journal de Tom qui les amplifie au point qu'elle en est complètement aveuglée...

Hello **bdf007** ! Oui, tu as vu juste, Elisa est en train de changer. Le journal agit un peu comme une drogue qui fait ressortir certains aspects violents de sa personnalité, jusque là enfouis. L'arrogance, l'agressivité, la soif de gloire... Parce que tant qu'Elisa est focalisée là-dessus, tant qu'elle est aspirée par ce types de préoccupation, son esprit est totalement distrait de sa méfiance envers Jedusor. Et il est plus facile à l'Horcruxe de planter ses griffes dans son âme, mwahahahah.

Yep, **Leguramine** ! Elisa se laisser tellement entraîner x) Dans le tome 4, elle ne sera qu'en sixième année (même si elle et Cédric auront 17 ans au cours du mois d'octobre). Mais effectivement, Elisa devient de plus en plus impitoyable, et elle commence même à toucher à une magie un peu sombre... Doucement, elle va vers le chemin qui mène à devenir un mage noir. Et si tu as un projet de fic qui va dans ce sens, écrit-le ! Elisa ne va pas devenir Voldemort ou Grindelwald, mais ça serai vraiment intéressant de lire une fic où ça arrive à un perso.

Ah, **Cerf-Pentard** , la valeur des Gallions est un casse-tête. Plusieurs sites sont en désaccord, mais je me suis référé à un site qui avait basé ses calculs sur la valeur des Noises (les pièces en bronze) et sur le salaire des Weasley. Bref, il était théorisé que théorisé que la valeur des Gallions allait de 30 livres à 50 livres, mais que c'était difficile à estimer parce que les sorciers n'avaient pas du tout la même économie que nous. Du coup, pouf pouf, j'ai un peu pris une valeur intermédiaire au pif. Je crois que ma base de calcul était de 45 livres pour un Gallion. E t'inquiète, Elisa a l'air de devenir riche... Mais c'est parce qu'elle passe du niveau Hermione Granger (classe moyenne modeste) à celui d'Harry Potter (un paquet d'or dans le coffre-fort) très vite. Et ce pognon va, de toute façon, disparaitre très prochainement... Spoilers !

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Contente de te l'entendre dire... enfin, écrire x) C'est vraiment dur d'écrire la métamorphose de quelqu'un quand on ne peut pas prendre un point de vue extérieur. Si j'avais écrit avec Trisha ou Harry, ça aurait été très différent !

... Intéressante idée, **Darboria**. Le Fulgura serait proche du Doloris ? D'accord, les deux affectent les transmissions nerveuses, mais... la ressemblance s'arrête-là. Déjà, le Doloris affecte uniquement le centre de la douleur dans le cerveau, et on ne sait pas s'il y a production d'électricité. Et en plus, ce sort requiert une intention de aire souffrir. Le Fulgura est juste une grosse décharge électrique. Si Elisa le faisait en visant un point précis de la tête pour simuler la zone de la douleur, là, il y aurait une ressemblance. Mais en l'espèce... Nope, je vois pas.

Le côté obscur de la force XD **Artmis** , c'est une excellente comparaison ! C'est exactement ça. Elle se laisse tenter et corrompre par quelque chose qui la grise de puissance, et qui la laisse se faire dominer par ses émotions. La colère, mais aussi l'ambition, la soif de reconnaissance, la frustration. Morale de l'histoire : ne touchez pas à la magie noire, les enfants !

Salut **Luffynette** ! Je confirme, Elisa est stupide sur ce coup. Enfin, sa plus grosse stupidité, c'était d'écrire pour la première fois dans le journal. Ensuite, elle a était doucement influencée par Tom. Pas manipulée, non. Elle est autonome (une grande part de responsbailité tombe donc sur ses épaules) mais elle est guidée très subtilement dans cette direction. Franchement, Tom est un Serpentard, elle aurait dû s'y attendre...

 **YUUKI** ! Ca faisait un bail x) Et oui, Elisa est en train de basculer dans les ténèbres, c'est à ça que se réfère la phrase "ce fut sa première erreur". Mais tu va voir, ça se corse dans ce chapitre là ! Mais bref. Pour l'or... Pour moi les baguettes sont super-chères, elles représentent sans doute entre un quart et un tiers de tout l'équipement d'un élève. Après tout, chacune ets une création unique, qui te permet d'être un sorcier à part entière ! C'ets pas un colifichet de hippie. Mais bref, l'argent dans le monde sorcier, c'est le bazar de toute façon x)

Yo **Debralovelove** ! Oui, Elisa commence sacrément à être influencée par le journal, et ça se voit. Mais attends un peu, ce chapitre contient un plot-twist !

Hello **Johann D. E.** ! Je suis contente que Polydipsie te plaise =D Et Lucas est ton préféré ? x) C'est vrai que c'est un cas particulier ! En fait Elisa regroupe un peu les traits de caractère des quatre membres de la Team Canada. Et son idée de trifouiller avec le journal sans aucune considération pour les risques c'est définitivement du Lucas xD Pour la définition de "impitoyable" que Tom donne à Elisa : je crois que ça vient d'une citation, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler où est-ce que je l'ai lu. N'empêche, j'ai trouvé ça très adapté, alors... Voilà x)

Merci **Aliiks** x) Yep, Elisa est un peu frapadingue. Elle aurait vraiment eu sa place chez les déjantés de Serdaigle. Et oui, écrire à Tom est une super-mauvaise idée ! Elle a baissé sa garde, c'était sa première erreur. Et sa deuxième a été de se reposer sur lui, de collaborer avec lui pour son apprentissage du duel. Maintenir de la distance avec quelqu'un avec qui tu réfléchi, tu analyse, tu partages tes réflexions... C'est dur. Alors oui, Elisa est grave dans la mouise x) Anyway, je note l'idée du Scotch xD #Jesuisnulleaveclesnoms

Yo **Imthebest** ! Ouais, Elisa saute à pied joint dans le piège de Tom, parce qu'elle ne peut pas résister à la curiosité. Il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort est intelligent et manipulateur, bien plus doué dans ce domaine qu'une gamine de quinze ans. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à trouver le point faible d'Elisa, à savoir sa soif de connaissances et sa créativité, et son désir enfoui d'être admirée et reconnue. Du coup, il devient exactement ce qu'elle veut, un partenaire de recherche, et le piège se referme...

Oui **Simpson31** , c'est carrément la mouise x) Mais t'inquiète, il y a un plot-twist de prévu. Avec des répercussions sur plusieurs persos, et quelques indices plantés par-ci par-là xD Bref ! Contente que les inventions de sorts d'Elisa te plaisent ! Yep, le taser est un sort plus sombre que les autres qu'elle a inventés. Cela dit, elle ne s'en rends pas compte. Du moins, pour l'instant...

Hello **Streema** ! Désolée, y a pas beaucoup de moments avec le trio parce qu'Elisa est focalisée sur Tom. Et puis, tu remarques qu'elle a caché au journal l'existence d'Harry. Même influencée par l'Horcruxe, elle cherche à éviter tout contact entre Voldemort et le Survivant. Protéger Harry est devenu un automatisme. Oh, un automatisme qui ne résisterait pas bien longtemps si Tom décidait de forcer, mais pour l'instant, ça suffit. Enfin bref ! Mis à part ça, tu as raison, Elisa se fait complètement "envoûter" par le journal. Elle s'isole, elle devient obsessive, agressive. Je crois que Tom a un certain intérêt pour leurs discussions, lui aussi (inventer des sorts n'ets pas sa passion, mais il aime s'entourer de gens intelligents, il aime achever des projets). Cela dit, il ne discute pas avec Elisa par simple plaisir. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il a de sinistres projets... Voilà. Oh, et pour répondre à ta question : Elisa n'invite pas le Trio au Challenge parce que c'est un truc qui rassemble exclusivement sa promo. Si Elisa se mettait à ramener des petits, les gens crieraient au favoritisme, chacun voudrait ramener son petit frère ou sa petite soeur ou son cousin, et tous ces gamins ne sont pas forcément fiables pour garder un secret. Elisa fait confiance aux membres du Challenge parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont tous unis dans cette histoire, et qu'elle a le soutien des différents leaders (Helen, les jumeaux Weasley, Adrian Pucey et compagnie). Si on rajoute des élèves plus jeunes à l'équation, ça devient plus risqué.

Effectivement, **Amazaria** , c'était sûr que ça allait merder xD Et tu es la lectrice qui a le mieux saisi la réflexion de Jedusor, bravo ! Effectivement, Elisa ne peut pas être un pantin, mais elle peut devenir un soldat. C'est une réflexion qu'Elisa se fera dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs x) Jedusor fait d'elle une guerrière, il exploite son intelligence et sa créativité, mais le résultat final est le même : il fait d'elle quelqu'un qu'il lui est utile, qu'il peut utiliser. Quelqu'un qui lui apporte du savoir, quelqu'un qui sera compétent pour combattre à ses côtés. Il fait d'elle quelqu'un de différent, plus apte à survivre en temps de guerre mais aussi bien plus dur et impitoyable. Et Elisa ne s'en rends même pas compte... Enfin bref ! Je suis aussi très contente de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi trouve que le traitement de faveur reçu par Harry en première année est inacceptable. Mon headcanon est que les autres Maisons ont été tellement outragées par ce que McGo a fait que c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry n'a jamais eu d'amis parmi eux.

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , Tom a déjà commencé le show ! C'ets toujours Elisa, mais une partie de la personnalité de Tom, de son influence, commence à nettement se dégager. A force de jouer avec le feu, le Magister va se brûler...

Un salut particulier à **GoodElfMan** parce que son MP m'a bien fait rire xD Cinquante nuances de garde-chasse, my god XD J'étais morte en lisant ça ! Et nope, sorry, pas d'elfes ou de vampires à l'horizon. Sauf si tu comptes les elfes de maison, bien sûr x)

.

Plein de gens étaient alarmés des actions d'Elisa x) Du coup, dans le bonus spécial que je mets toujours à la fin d'une longue fanfic (un ajout post-épilogue pour répondre à vos questions), j'expliquerait le raisonnement de Tom et pourquoi il a changé Elisa de cette façon-là. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'une seule lectrice jusque là a compris quel était le but de Tom en faisant d'Elisa une petite championne de duel. Et non, son but n'était pas seulement de la corrompre !

Enfin bref. Passons au vote pour le chapitre suivant ! Vous aurez le choix entre les membres de la classe de Serpentard de l'année d'Harry... C'est-à-dire :

\- Pansy Parkinson

\- Millicent Bulstrode

\- Daphnée Greengrass

\- Tracey Davies

\- Sophie Ropers

\- Drago Malefoy

\- Vincent Crabbe

\- Gregory Goyle

\- Theodore Nott

\- Blaise Zabini

Et, sérieusement, ne votez pas Drago. Je vais le rendre intéressant, je promets, mais pour l'instant il est EXACTEMENT ce qu'il est dans le canon : un gamin pourri-gâté et raciste. Votez plutôt pour quelqu'un d'intéressant ! C'est à dire... Bah, n'importe qui d'autre à vrai dire. J'ai des headcanon biens vicieux pour les Parkinson et les Bulstrode, Tracey est la seule Serpentard de son année membre du CEM, Sophie Roper est une inconnue, il y a plein de clichés sur Zabini et Nott, j'ai déjà des trucs prévus pour la famille Greengrass... Vous avez l'embarras du choix !

.

Et pour le vote de la semaine dernière...Et c'est Susan Bones qui gagne ! Son nom vous intéresse, hein ?

 **Susan Bones** est une Sang-Mêlée, au cheveux châtain dorés et au visage sérieux. Plutôt mignonne, elle est d'un naturel réaliste et pragmatique, bien qu'assez insouciante en général. Elle ne joue pas au Quidditch, mais est membre de plusieurs clubs extrascolaires (dont celui des Bavboules).

La famille _Bones_ était extrêmement nombreuse avant la première guerre sorcière : au total, ils étaient une grosse soixantaine ( presque cent, en comptant les époux, épouses, et cousins ne portant pas le nom de Bones). C'était un clan de Sang-Purs extrêmement puissant, le clan anglais qui faisait pendant aux _Macmillan_ d'Ecosse et aux _Duighan_ d'Irlande. Mais ils ont presque tous été massacrés en raison de leur opposition à Voldemort. Seuls six individus ont survécus à cette purge : Susan et ses deux parents, sa tante Amélia, et deux cousins (Ethan et Pandore) qui étaient alors adolescents et protégés par Poudlard.

 _Petite info historique :_ la division entre Irlande, Ecosse et Angleterre se retrouve aussi dans le monde magique. Les sorciers Irandais, surtout, sont fiers de leur identité et un grand nombre d'entre eux refusent d'aller à Poudlard. Cela a fait d'eux une cible facile pour Voldemort, qui a exterminé presque tous les Sang-Purs irlandais, et tué les Duighan jusqu'au dernier. Ce sont deux gros point de tension politiques : le fait que la Grande-Bretagne ne traite pas ce qui s'est passé en Irlande avec autant de gravité que ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre ou même en Ecosse... Et le fait que ce soit Amélia Bones, membre du clan rival des sorciers Irlandais, qui soit en charge du Département de la Justice Magique. Mes amis Moldus, vous avez entendu parler des "Troubles" irlandais ? Les émeutes, les meurtres, et Londres qui prétendait que les Irlandais faisaient tout un foin de pas grand-chose et que c'était de leur faute parce qu'ils étaient des barbares ? Eh bien, ils trouvent un écho dans le monde magique, avec les Bones dans le rôle de l'ennemi héréditaire.

Le père de Susan est un Sang-Pur, **Oscar Bones** , et le petit frère d'Amélia Bones. Il a hérité de toutes les terres des Bones (essentiellement des forêts abritant des arbres et des créatures magiques), et leur gestion est donc son occupation principale. C'est un homme d'une grande gentillesse, mais aussi d'une grande rigueur et qui ne tolère pas les embrouilles de la politique. Sa femme, **Joanne Bones** (née Smith, mais sans aucun lien avec les descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle) est une Née-Moldue qu'il a rencontré à Poudlard. Elle est passionnée par la Botanique, et compense le caractère inflexible de son époux avec beaucoup d'humour. Elle est techniquement femme au foyer, mais partage équitablement le travail de son mari. Tous les deux sont d'anciens Poufsouffle.

Oscar, Joanne et leur fille Susan vivent dans le manoir des Bones, **l'Ossuaire** , qui se trouve à Londres. **Amélia Bones** a sa propre maison, tout comme **Ethan Bones** (un des cousins rescapé de la purge, et qui a quinze ans de plus que Susan). Leur autre cousine, **Pandora Bones** (qui a treize ans de plus que Susan), vit avec son petit-ami à Liverpool.

Plutôt sérieuse pour son âge, Susan est quelqu'un de réfléchi et de posé, mais qui a encore toute l'insouciance d'une enfant. Elle a été très protégée par ses parents, et elle n'a pas encore réalisé la dureté du monde extérieure. Elle fait partie des élèves qui ont été profondément ébranlés par les manipulations de Dumbledore l'année précédente, mais elle n'appréhende pas tout à fait le risque qui a été couru. Elle préfère discuter joyeusement avec ses amis, ou essayer d'attirer l'attention du beau Cédric pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs.

Susan n'est pas quelqu'un de frivole, cependant. Elle est plutôt mature, qui essaie de suivre l'actualité politique et qui est fière de son héritage. C'est une bonne élève, sans être la meilleure. Elle est très douée en Botanique et elle a un talent naturel pour le duel (ce qui l'aide aussi en Sortilèges et en Défense), mais dans les autres matières, elle n'est qu'une élève moyenne. Cependant, elle travaille dur et avec beaucoup de détermination. Comme elle a grandit dans une famille entièrement sorcière, elle n'est pas membre du CEM, mais elle supporte à 100% ses amis qui en sont membres. Susan est en effet d'une grande loyauté, et très honnête à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau l'a mise à Poufsouffle. Susan n'a pas l'étoffe d'une leader, mais elle est travailleuse, elle soutient ses proches, elle défends bec et ongles ce qu'elle pense être juste.

La meilleure amie de Susan Bones est **Hannah Abbot** , qui est en quelque sorte la "leader" de leur classe, car elle c'est vers elle que ses pairs se tournent quand ils ont besoin d'aide. Susan est aussi proche de deux autres filles de sa classe : **Megan Jones** , et **Alicia Kerriden** (la troisième, **Sally-Anne Perks** , est plus proche de **Zacharias Smith** ). Susan a beaucup de respect pour les Préfets et veut également obtenir ce poste quand elle sera en cinquième année, mais les deux personnes qu'elle admire le plus sont les deux badass en duel de sa Maison : **Rhonda Flatbury**...et, depuis son succès au Challenge **, Elisabeth Bishop**.

.

Voilà ! Allez,je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, parce que dans ce chapitres vous aurez droit à une avalanche de révélations. Juste un indice : vous vous souvenez de l'épilogue du tome 1 ? Eh bien, repensez-y.

Et maintenant, enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lettre inattendue et complications imprévues**

 **.**

Elisa devait l'admettre : elle adorait être la star. Elle aimait que les gens lui disent bonjour, se bousculent pour lui faire de la place à table, complimentent sa tenue, admirent ses devoirs ou ses démonstrations en cours. Techniquement les membres du Challenge avaient l'interdiction de parler des tournois à qui que ce soit, mais les rumeurs s'étaient propagées et à présent tout le château semblait savoir qu'Elisa avait battu Terence Higgs _et_ Helen Dawlish en duel.

Et quand je dis « tout le château », c'était vraiment _tout le château_. McGonagall, l'air sévère, essaya de la cuisiner en cours pour savoir si elle s'était battue dans les couloirs. Warrington et ses amis se mirent à l'observer avec une méfiance nouvelle. Drago Malefoy se mit à la croiser _par hasard_ à la bibliothèque, faisant quelques allusions peu subtiles à l'idée de lancer un club de duel (Elisa eut du mal à ne pas lui rire au nez). Sun-Min se mit à suivre Elisa partout dans l'espoir de recevoir des leçons. Le Trio d'Or lui demanda des détails avec excitation.

Même leur égocentrique professeur de Défense finit par prêter attention aux rumeurs sur le talent d'Elisa. A moins qu'il ne remarque juste que des attroupements se formait où qu'elle aille…

– J'ai entendu dire que tu commençais à avoir une certaine réputation, ma chère Elisabeth ! s'écria Lockhart en la croisant dans un escalier alors qu'elle montait vers son cours de Sortilèges. Ah, la célébrité, quelle chose inattendue, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa fit un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son agacement, fixa le front de l'enseignant, et prit un air étonné :

– Euh, professeur, est-ce que vous avez changé de shampoing ? Votre front est beaucoup plus dégarni que d'habitude…

Lockhart devint blanc comme un linge et s'enfuit presque en courant à la recherche d'un miroir. Les Serpentard, qui suivaient Elisa, s'écroulèrent de rire. Trisha dut même s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Adrian pour ne pas tomber.

– Ce n'était pas très gentil, fit Cédric d'un air qui se voulait réprobateur.

– Oh, allez ! rigola Heather en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'était génial. Magister laisse libre cours à son côté mordant !

Elisa réprima un sourire. Oui, elle laissait court à son côté mordant. Elle en avait marre de se laisser marcher dessus. Il fallait laisser rugir le fauve en elle. Raaaah.

Elisa continuait cependant à suivre certaines de ses vieilles habitudes. Par exemple, elle suivait toujours les cours du CEM (ce club était sa première création, elle y tenait !) et cultivait ses différents contacts dans les quatre Maisons. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec ses amis, et obtenait d'excellentes notes. Elle travaillait moins sur ses Glisseurs et sur ses montres enchantées, et ne pensait guère à d'autres projets. En revanche, elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner au duel. Souvent seule, mais parfois avec Trisha. Celle-ci n'était pas au même niveau, mais elle acceptait toujours joyeusement d'aider son amie, que ce soit pour lui servir de cible ou pour discuter stratégies et feintes. Elisa se sentait invincible.

Elle savait qu'elle devait beaucoup de cela à Tom. Grâce à lui, elle était devenue bien plus douée au combat. Parfois, elle hésitait à lui parler de la Force et des couteaux, pour voir s'il aurait des conseils, mais… Elle se retenait toujours.

Elle gardait le contrôle. Et cela voulait dire qu'elle devait garder des secrets.

En revanche, elle essayait d'absorber absolument tous les secrets de Tom. Ce qu'il savait des sorts, des maléfices, des poisons. Mais aussi les détails de sa vie personnelle. Après tout, elle avait besoin d'accéder à ces informations pour justifier sa connaissance des Horcruxes. Et ce n'était finalement pas si difficile. Il suffisait de donner quelques petits détails sur elle, et tout de suite, Tom donnait la réciproque, comme un véritable ami l'aurait fait.

Ainsi, la deuxième semaine de novembre avait à peine commencé lorsqu'il révéla à Elisa (après que celle-ci se soit lamenté que « Lisa » ait le sang moins pur que celui de son cousin Miles) qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé.

Elisa se retint de poser le journal pour faire une danse de la joie. On abordait enfin les origines de Voldemort ! Sa parenté, son ascendance !

 _Vraiment ?_ écrivit-elle. _C'est vrai que Jedusor n'est pas un nom sorcier que je connais… Mais ta mère était de sang Pur, au moins ?_

 _Evidemment_ , répondit le journal avec une écriture un peu plus sèche que d'habitude. _Ma mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui-même._

Elisa esquissa un sourire victorieux et, sur une de ses feuilles de notes (elle avait rempli plus de cinq pages d'observations au sujet de Tom et du journal, à présent), elle écrivit « _Tom est de sang mêlé mais très fier de descendre de Serpentard. Très fier !_ ». Elle souligna les deux derniers mots d'un trait de crayon, et ignora la façon dont les trois paragraphes précédents de ses notes étaient remplis de remarques admiratives sur le talent de Tom en Défense. Ok, elle étudiait l'Horcruxe, mais elle n'était pas aveugle non plus, elle pouvait bien noter que Tom était brillant.

Mais bref. Tom avait évoqué sa famille ! Voilà qui était un pas de géant. Un pas de géant, mais toujours insuffisant pour avoir une piste vers les autres Horcruxes. Elle reprit le journal, et répondit à Tom.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des descendants de Serpentard ! C'est vraiment incroyable, Tom. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi important ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a d'autres descendants des Fondateurs ?_

 _C'est possible_ , admit Tom sans se mouiller.

Alors qu'il savait très bien que la Dame Grise de Poudlard descendait de Rowena Serdaigle, si Elisa ne se trompait pas. Elle roula des yeux, et se remit à écrire.

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un Fourchelang ? Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est aussi, mais c'est un secret, je ne peux pas te dire son nom. Parce contre, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai une théorie selon laquelle le Fourchelang est le langage de la magie pure, pas des serpents !_

 _Le Fourchelang permet de parler aux serpents_ , protesta Tom.

 _Ne sois pas bête : les serpents sont sourds. Ils n'ont pas d'oreilles. Et ils ne sont de toute façon pas assez intelligents pour utiliser le langage humain. En revanche, ils sont très sensibles à la magie. Moi, je crois que quand tu parles Fourchelang, tu parles le langage de la magie et que ça trouve un écho chez les serpents. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont capables de te répondre, parce que l'écho de ta propre magie leur est transmise et les rends plus intelligents et capable de parler._

Ce dernier point était une extrapolation de la part d'Elisa, basé sur la théorie indienne du Fourchelang : mais elle était pratiquement sûre d'avoir raison. Le Fourchelang était le langage oral de la magie, comme les Runes en étaient le langage écrit. Dire un mot en runique tout en visualisant la rune pouvait parfois fonctionner comme une incantation. Le Fourchelang fonctionnait de la même manière puisque, dans l'intrigue canon, il suffisait à Harry de dire « ouvre-toi » pour que les passages secrets s'ouvrent comme sous l'effet d'un _Alohomora_. Du coup, était-ce si insensé de dire que ces deux langages avaient un lien spécial avec la magie ?

Elisa y croyait donc très solidement. Et à vrai dire, Tom fut absolument _enchanté_ par sa théorie (l'idée de parler le langage de la magie pure devait beaucoup lui plaire), et il noircit presque une page entière de questions enthousiastes sur le sujet. Elisa et lui discutèrent pendant près de trois heures là-dessus.

Il finit même par glisser, comme une récompense offerte à « Lisa » pour lui avoir plu, que la lignée de Rowena Serdaigle s'était éteinte avec sa fille Helena.

Elisa n'en revenait pas que lord Voldemort se fasse manipuler ainsi.

Bien sûr, _elle_ , elle ne se faisait pas manipuler. Ok, ce qu'elle lui disait sur ses théories, sur ses inventions, et puis son intérêt pour la création de sorts… Tout ça était bien réel. Elle était franche avec lui dans ce domaine et elle aimait leurs débats. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle lui faisait confiance.

Alors elle ne risquait pas de se faire influence par le journal. Bien sûr que non. Elle était plus intelligente que ça, merci bien.

Elle continua à remplir ses notes. Elle fit une rapide recherche des généalogies de Sang-Purs, mais la bibliothèque ne possédait pas de livres assez détaillés. Apparemment, ça faisait presque un siècle qu'aucun directeur n'avait pensé à actualiser les bouquins de généalogie. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Elisa croisa un matin Drago dans un couloir, et lui demanda tout naturellement s'il s'y connaissait en généalogie des Sang-Purs parce que les bouquins de la bibliothèque étaient complètement périmés. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le petit Malefoy se lance dans une tirade bouffie de suffisance sur son propre pedigree, et Elisa n'eut qu'à hocher la tête ponctuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Ce qui lui prit quand même un certain temps. Malefoy pouvait pratiquement réciter sa généalogie depuis Guillaume le Conquérant, c'était hallucinant.

– Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? finit par demander Drago, les yeux encore brillants de passion mais complètement à bout de souffle.

– Oh pas grand-chose, fit Elisa en feignant l'embarras. Ne le dis pas aux Gryffondor, mais je fais des recherches sur le Fourchelang, et seule la lignée de Serpentard est connue pour ce don…

La mention de quelque chose qui déplairait aux Gryffondor fit s'illuminer Drago. L'évocation du Fourchelang le fit presque couiner d'enthousiasme. Elisa glissa également qu'elle faisait ses recherches pour communiquer avec son serpent Malta, et ça y est, elle avait vraiment piqué l'intérêt du jeune Serpentard.

Deux jours plus tard, il remit discrètement à Elisa un gros grimoire, prenant un air important en lui révélant que c'était une copie du registre des Malefoy et qu'elle n'avait que trois jours pour le lire avant que le Sortilège de Duplication ne disparaisse. Lorsqu'Elisa le remercia profusément, ce n'était qu'à moitié feint.

Ça avait du bon, d'être dans les petits papiers d'un riche Sang-Pur avec l'accès à des archives top-secrètes.

Il ne fallut que trois heures à Elisa pour trouver et recopier l'arbre généalogique des Gaunt, les descendants d'une des filles de Serpentard. Elle vérifia les dates, demanda à ses parents de lui envoyer un annuaire Moldu datant des années 1940, et trouva que les Jedusor faisaient justement partie des familles à avoir un téléphone à cette époque. L'annuaire avait leur adresse.

Et dire que Dumbledore avait fait tout un cirque de cet histoire des Origines du Mal (avec des majuscules, s'il-vous-plaît). Franchement, les sorciers manquaient tellement de sens pratique. Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le nom de famille étrange de Tom et pensé à prendre un annuaire ?

Apparemment non. Pff.

« _La mère de Tom était une Gaunt_ », écrivit Elisa dans ses notes. « _Mais son père était un Moldu nommé Jedusor. Origine vérifiée : ville de Little Hangleton. A-t-il grandi là-bas ?_ ».

Tom refusait de parler de son enfance, alors elle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle savait, grâce à sa connaissance du futur (ou du passé ?) qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat londonien. Mais ça serait bien d'avoir plus de détails…

Quoique. Il n'y avait aucun Horcruxe dans l'orphelinat. Et le médaillon caché dans la grotte (seul endroit lié à l'enfance de Tom dans l'orphelinat en question) avait été volé par Regulus Black bien des années plus tôt.

Elisa avait jusqu'ici assez d'informations pour savoir que Tom était un Fourchelang qui avait un sacré complexe vis-à-vis de son héritage, et pour extrapoler qu'il avait mis la main sur des reliques des Fondateurs. Cela dit, elle n'avait rien de concret encore. Elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il était Voldemort, aucune preuve qu'il avait mis la main sur quelque relique que ce soit, et aucune preuve qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets soixante ans plus tôt. Si elle voulait du solide, elle devait continuer à écrire.

Par obligation, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était accro à ses discussions avec le journal. Bien sûr que non. Elle pouvait arrêter quand elle voulait.

Cela dit… Elle aimait bien la façon dont les choses se présentaient. Comprendre absolument toutes ses leçons, avoir de bonnes notes, être une star dans toute l'école. Sa timidité avait disparu. Sa maladresse, aussi. Elle qui faisait parfois tomber ses plumes ou trébuchait sur les pavés inégaux pouvait à présent bondir dans tous les sens dans l'arène sans la moindre maladresse. Elle avait apparemment gagné en agilité autant qu'en assurance. C'était comme si elle avait fait peau neuve, et c'était génial.

Être une star avait vraiment du bon. Quand elle avait la migraine à force de lire, il y avait toujours un volontaire pour prendre des notes à sa place et lui permettre d'aller se coucher jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne s'estompe. Quand elle voulait la dernière part de tarte, ses voisins la lui passaient sans protester. Quand elle prenait la parole, les gens l'écoutaient. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été aussi attentifs à ce qu'elle disait avant ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais maintenant, elle avait un vrai respect, une véritable attention, et elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

Le seul truc qui la dérangeait, c'était les migraines. Elle se sentait aussi un peu fatiguée, le soir. Vraiment, elle travaillait trop. Parfois, elle soupçonnait le journal, mais… Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait vérifié. Et elle était prudente.

Elle était sans doute surmenée, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas s'arrêter. C'était bien trop grisant, de laisser libre court à son génie et d'être reconnue comme telle !

Bon, bien sûr, il y avait de légers… inconvénients. Comme le fait que Lockhart essayait de lui parler, à présent. Elisa n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir la Carte du Maraudeur pour éviter leur prof de Défense. Elle n'avait jamais été la cible de flatteries obséquieuses ou de sourires charmeurs de la part d'un homme trois fois plus âgé qu'elle, et ça la faisait frissonner d'horreur.

Heureusement, comme Lockhart n'était pas très aimé, ses camarades faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour faire diversion. Heather, en particulier, feulait dès qu'il approchait. La côte de popularité de leur prof atteignait les négatifs.

C'était à la fois par son incompétence, et à cause de la façon dont les leaders des différentes Maisons (Elisa pour Poufsouffle, les Weasley pour Gryffondor, et Helen pour les Serdaigle) méprisaient ouvertement son enseignement. Les Serpentard essayaient de ne pas faire de vague, mais entre les protestations indignées de Drago et les murmures mécontents des plus âgés qui savaient ce qu'étaient la _vraie_ magie noire, il était très net que la Maison des vert et argent n'aimait pas non plus le prof de Défense. Bien fait pour lui.

Ce type était une nuisance, et Elisa se plaignit de lui en long et en large dans le journal de Tom. Il faisait perdre leur temps aux élèves. Elisa séchait ses cours (et elle n'en revenait pas de faire un truc pareil, si McGonagall la surprenait elle la tuerait), mais tous les autres perdaient quatre heures par semaine ! Quatre heures durant lesquelles ils pourraient s'entraîner au duel ou apprendre des vraies choses utiles !

C'était à se demander quand est-ce que Dumbledore allait descendre de son nuage et remarquer qu'il était en train de saboter sa propre école. Ce n'était pas à Elisa de régler tous ses problèmes !

 _Pourquoi pas ?_ lui répondit Tom. _Si tu peux débarrasser l'école d'un danger, tu devrais au moins essayer._

C'était riche, venant du type qui avait lâché un Basilic à Poudlard !

… Mais c'était un bon conseil. Lockhart était une nuisance. Elisa pouvait rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'il s'en aille, où elle pouvait faire appel à son côté Gryffondor et lui botter les fesses. Ou, encore mieux, faire appel à son côté Serpentard et demander à quelqu'un _d'autre_ de lui botter les fesses.

– J'ai trouvé votre faveur, déclara soudain Elisa aux jumeaux Weasley quelques jours plus tard. Prouvez que Lockhart est un menteur et un incapable et que tous ses livres sont du vent, et je vous offre un MagicoGlisseur. Faite-le renvoyer en plus de ça et je vous en offre deux.

Le regard des Weasley s'illumina d'une lueur presque maniaque, et Elisa se prit soudain à remercier le ciel qu'ils n'aient pas été envoyés à Serpentard. L'école n'aurait sans doute pas survécu.

Mais passons.

Elisa avait complètement laissé tomber sa fabrication de Glisseurs, ainsi que la plupart de ses inventions matérielles. Apprendre de nouveaux sorts était vraiment plus grisant. Mais surtout, être la championne du Challenge était vraiment cool, et la Poufsouffle n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser le titre lui échapper. Ce qui était un dilemme, parce qu'elle avait besoin de Tom pour ça, et… Consciemment, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le journal pour toujours. Il était dangereux.

 _Je le garderai jusqu'à la fin de l'année_ , se disait-elle pour se rassurer. _Et après, je le donnerais à Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est une telle mine de savoir, ce serait idiot de la gâcher, non ?_

Et puis, elle n'était pas réellement en danger. Elle maitrisait la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas être affectée par Tom, elle en était certaine. Quand elle avait été possédée dans le canon, Ginny était devenue renfermée, silencieuse, maigre, et avait subi des amnésies. Alors qu'Elisa ne perdait absolument pas la mémoire, elle avait gagné en confiance, elle commençait même à vaincre son angoisse de parler devant un public ! Son seul problème, c'était des migraines dues au surmenage. Et encore, le surmenage était de sa faute à elle, pas celle de Tom ! Non, le journal n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était juste le travail, c'était certain.

Le travail, et puis les profs. Elle commençait à en savoir sa claque de Lockhart. Les jumeaux Weasley le harcelaient avec enthousiasme (son bureau avait été saccagé deux fois, il avait eu la diarrhée six fois après que les jumeaux aient mis la main sur du laxatif, des bombes de peinture explosaient presque quotidiennement dans sa salle de classe), mais le prof de Défense continuait à leur faire perdre leur temps. Quand est-ce que Dumbledore allait réaliser ce qui se passait ?

Dumbledore, tiens. Quelle plaie, lui aussi.

– En plus d'être incompétent il est désagréable ! râla Elisa durant une de ses séances d'entraînement avec Trisha.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna son amie.

– Je l'ai croisé deux fois dans les couloirs et à chaque fois, il m'a dévisagé en faisant la tronche ! expliqua Elisa avec agacement. Franchement, ça lui ferait tomber la barbe, d'être aimable ?

– Il a peut-être ses règles, sourit Trisha d'un air railleur.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur son amie pour la soutenir dans ses plaintes. Elle secoua la tête, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la feinte qu'elles étaient en train de mettre au point : Trisha était d'une grande aide, mais rien ne remplaçait l'expérience.

Bref, durant tout le mois de novembre, Elisa surfa joyeusement sur la vague du succès. Elle eut un Optimal en Potions pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle vendit quatre MagicoGlisseurs, dont deux modèles uniques hors de prix, et augmenta donc sa fortune personnelle de presque mille Gallions. Elle emmena Malta avec elle en cours durant une journée entière, laissant le serpent se draper sur ses épaules, et rencontra un succès phénoménal chez les Serpentard.

Yep, c'était cool d'avoir une réputation de badass.

Elisa continuait à écrire dans le journal de Tom, essayait de glaner quelques informations sur lui, mais également très intéressée par les divers sorts qu'il pouvait lui apprendre. Elle prenait moins de notes sur les informations qu'il lui donnait sur son passé. Parfois, elle oubliait carrément de faire son rapport. Bah, ce n'était pas si gave : elle savait déjà bien assez de choses sur lui. Tout ce qu'elle apprenait désormais, c'était du bonus, non ? C'était juste dans son intérêt à elle.

Elle maîtrisait la situation, après tout.

Elle apprit à ses amis Poufsouffle quelques maléfices, puis les apprit aussi aux Serpentard, puis à tous ceux qui le lui demandait poliment. Elle apprit le _Fulgura_ au Trio d'Or (« au cas où vous vous retrouvez face à un Cerbère à nouveau », plaisanta-t-elle), et réussit à persuader le professeur Trelawney de lui signer une autorisation pour aller fouiller dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle avait très envie d'apprendre de nouveaux maléfices, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas tout d'avoir le titre de championne : il lui fallait à présent le conserver. Le prochain Challenge était le sept décembre, et elle devait être prête.

Elle allait leur montrer à tous qui était la vraie championne, ici.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa avait rament mis tant de passion dans l'apprentissage de quelque chose. Plus que des Sortilèges, elle apprenait des sorts et contre-sorts, des maléfices et des parades. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil au manuel de cours des sixièmes années, et elle avait constaté avec une certaine surprise qu'elle les avait presque rattrapés en matière de quantité de sorts appris.

C'était classe, il fallait l'admettre.

Elisa, donc, apprenait des quantités de sortilèges. Elle apprit un sort qui lançait des flammes difficiles à éteindre, une sorte d' _Incendio_ qui grillait sans pitié même une fois à cours d'oxygène. Elle mémorisa un autre maléfice qui assommait l'ennemi par un coup sur la tête, faisant donc plus de dommages qu'un simple Stupéfix. Elle apprit en rafale un sortilège qui créait beaucoup de fumée et permettait ainsi de s'échapper d'un combat, un sort qui créait un crissement strident assourdissant (elle se mit aussitôt à le modifier pour créer un Sortilège de Grenade Assourdissante), et un autre qui matérialisait un bandeau collé aux yeux de l'adversaire pour l'aveugler. Elle apprit un maléfice qui figeait les pieds de l'adversaire dans la glace et qui pouvait causer de sévères engelures. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille utilisa notamment ce dernier sort pour consolider la première gelée du lac, à la fin du mois de novembre, et ainsi permettre aux patineurs de s'amuser. Cette anecdote divertit beaucoup Tom, quand elle le lui raconta.

 _Tu es sans doute la personne la plus créative avec la magie que j'ai rencontrée_ , lui écrivit-il de cette écriture penchée qu'Elisa avait appris à associer avec l'amusement.

 _Flatteur_ , contra Elisa en rigolant.

 _Est-ce que ça marche ?_ répliqua innocemment Tom.

La Poufsouffle faillit répondre, puis se rappela qu'elle devait garder ses distances. Avec un certain regret, elle orienta la conversation vers la décomposition du Sortilège de Gelure, pour voir si elle pouvait le combiner avec d'autres sorts pour créer une tempête de glace.

Elle feuilleta aussi un grimoire très obscur, un bouquin de magie noire qu'elle avait extirpé de la Réserve quand Mrs Pince avait le dos tourné. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle ne comptait pas sérieusement blesser les gens, non ? Mais elle avait le bouquin entre les mains, alors elle le lu. Elle apprit aussi un maléfice qui donnait à l'adversaire l'impression de s'étouffer, et un autre qui pouvait clouer quelqu'un à un mur ( _littéralement_ , avec des _clous_ ). Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les utiliser, mais elle les apprit quand même. Au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

Elle en parla à Tom. Là non plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle faisait à Trisha ou Cédric, ni même à Heather ou encore à Harry. Elle se tenait aussi loin que possible d'Harry, en fait. Elle s'était donné comme règle que si elle touchait au journal plus d'une heure par jour, alors elle devait passer moins d'une heure avec Harry. Plus elle se tenait loin de lui et plus elle minimisait les risques. Bon, à présent, elle trouvait cette règle un peu absurde, puisqu'elle avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas de risques : mais elle s'y tenait quand même.

Mais bref. Elle se sentait un peu isolée, alors elle parla des sorts de magie noire à Tom. Et il l'assura que bien sûr, elle n'avait pas à les utiliser. Mais si elle savait comment ils fonctionnaient, alors elle serait prête à y faire face un jour, non ? Elle pouvait anticiper comment se défendre contre des attaques similaires, et devenir encore meilleure. Et c'était ça le plus important.

Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, Tom avait un vrai talent pour la réconforter.

Et puis, début décembre, il y eut le nouveau Challenge. Cette fois, l'entrée d'Elisa dans l'arène fut saluée par des rugissements enthousiasmes. Ce n'était pas tant pour elle qu'ils applaudissaient que pour la surprise qu'elle avait créé. Elle n'était pas grand-chose l'année dernière dans le Tournoi, mais à présent, elle avait vaincue leur grande championne. Tout le monde attendait son prochain coup d'éclat avec impatience. Elle se sentait presque comme un gladiateur dans la Rome antique, soulevant la frénésie de la foule, descendant dans l'arène pour tuer ou être tuée.

Oui, bon. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Elle n'était pas si impitoyable. Elle avait juste vraiment, vraiment envie de gagner.

Le Tournoi se déroula presque aussi vite que la dernière fois. Les matchs se succédaient à toute allure et, motivés par la soudaine montée en puissance de leur Magister, un grand nombre de concurrents semblaient avoir redoublé d'effort dans leurs entraînements. Trisha était devenue aussi douée que Cédric, à force de s'exercer contre Elisa. Les paris allaient bon train, les sorts fusaient à toute allure, les rugissements de la foule étaient assourdissants. Elisa était aux anges. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi sentie à sa place.

Durant ce Challenge, elle n'affronta pas Terence (que Merlin en soit remercié), mais elle tomba sur de redoutables adversaires à chaque match. Adrian qui visait terriblement bien, Cédric, Heather, Rhonda en demi-finale… Et Helen en finale à nouveau.

Pour leur match, Elisa était déjà plus fatiguée que la Serdaigle, et en plus Helen avait une revanche à prendre. La jeune Poufsouffle savait que ça allait être féroce.

Elle avait raison. Le match fut le plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais disputé.

Helen s'attendait à ce qu'Elisa utilisa le Flashbang à nouveau, alors la Poufsouffle essaya de l'éviter. En revanche, pour contrer l'expérience d'Helen, sa défense impeccable et ses tirs précis, Elisa devait déployer des trésors de créativité et presque tout son arsenal de sorts y passa. Helen était plus expérimentée, sa forme était parfaite. Le seul avantage d'Elisa, c'était qu'elle connaissait plus de sorts et était plus imprévisible.

Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre.

Le combat fut impitoyable. Helen semblait intouchable, et Elisa utilisait un panel de sorts de plus en plus variés, de plus en plus puissants. Elle tenta Expulso diffusé sur une zone large, qui fut contré par le fameux Confringo de la Serdaigle, puis elle essaya le Stupéfix, le Maléfice de Gelure, le Sortilège Assourdissant, quelques sorts de diversion pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son adversaire… Sans aucun succès. Elles avaient à peine le temps de respirer entre deux volées de maléfices, elles tiraient, contraient, bondissaient, et aucune d'entre elle n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage. Elisa sentait monter en elle la fureur. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre !

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ça. Mais, lorsqu'elle fit une ouverture, elle utilisa un des sorts que Tom lui avait appris. Un sortilège non-mortel, mais conçu pour immobiliser la cible de manière assez radicale.

– _Misseos_ !

Avec un craquement de bûche qui se fend, la jambe d'Helen céda sous elle. Elisa réalisa soudain avec une clarté terrifiante qu'elle venait de lui casser le tibia. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans arrière-pensée.

Le temps ne ralenti pas à l'infini comme dans les histoires. Elisa eut juste un instant de pure _incrédulité_. Elle repassa la scène dans sa tête et se demanda avec la plus profonde perplexité, _mais pourquoi j'ai utilisé ce sort-là ?_

Puis la Serdaigle s'écroula par terre, la conscience de son acte frappa Elisa de plein fouet, et la Poufsouffle se précipita aussitôt vers son amie avec affolement :

– Helen ! Est-ce que ça va ?

– _Stupéfix_ ! feula Helen affalée par terre.

Mais dans sa position, elle ne pouvait pas positionner son coude correctement : son sort manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres. Elisa se reprit et contra avec un _Expelliarmus_ qu'Helen n'eut pas le temps de parer. La Poufsouffle récupéra la baguette de son adversaire au vol, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt en jaugeant Helen avec prudence.

– Je peux aller vérifier que ça va ou tu veux toujours ma peau ?

La Serdaigle grogna, et roula sur le dos. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

– Je veux toujours ta peau, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Mais là, j'ai perdu. Et j'ai super-mal. A quoi ça… A quoi ça ressemble ?

Elisa lui avait cassé la jambe.

L'os n'était pas sorti, Merlin merci (Elisa était sûre qu'elle aurait fait un malaise), mais en voyant le visage blême d'Helen et ses poings crispés de douleur, la Poufsouffle jeta un sort de diagnostic, et le résultat ne mentait pas. L'os était fracturé, et sérieusement en plus. Le briefing de fin de Challenge fut annulé, Elisa lança un sort de _Ferula_ qui entoura la jambe blessée d'une attelle, et Rhonda et Takashi se mirent à deux pour aider Helen à boitiller en direction de l'infirmerie. Si toute la promotion les suivait, ça aurait l'air suspect, alors Helen leur ordonna fermement de tous rentrer dans leurs salles communes et de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Elle raconterait à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, c'était tout.

Elisa n'avait jamais sérieusement blessé quelqu'un avant. Enfin, si, elle avait assommé Warrington et Marcus Flint quand ils l'avaient attaquée, mais c'était différent. Eux, ils étaient des ennemis, ils avaient tenté de lui faire mal. Helen était son amie. Et elles avaient été engagées dans un duel, mais un duel amical. Personne n'était supposé être blessé.

Elle était secouée. Sous le choc, un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Qu'elle avait été suffisamment en colère, suffisamment prête à gagner, pour se montrer aussi violente. Elle avait été… impitoyable, c'était ça le mot qui convenait. Et elle se sentait mal. Elle n'était pas supposée être quelqu'un d'aussi agressif. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

Alors, une fois rentrée dans son dortoir, elle ouvrit le journal de Tom pour lui en parler.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et lâcha le livre comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?! Ce livre était un _Horcruxe_. Ce livre contenait l'âme de _Voldemort_. Certes, Tom l'avait aidée, et conseillée, et il lui avait enseigné des tas de trucs utiles… Et il était la première personne à collaborer sur ses inventions… Mais il n'était pas son _confident_ ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de lui son confident, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses états d'âmes, parce qu' _elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance_ ! Elle lui avait déjà tellement dit sur elle, sur ses passions, sur la façon dont elle réfléchissait, sur ses inventions, elle n'allait pas en plus lui parler de ses sentiments !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? s'horrifia-t-elle en regardant ses mains. A quel moment avait-elle commencé à penser que parler au journal comme à un ami était une bonne idée ? Elle était supposée l'utiliser. Elle avait perdu la boule ou quoi ?

 _Ce n'était qu'un instant de distraction_ , essaya-t-elle de se rassurer en rangeant le journal dans son sac. _Je suis sous le choc et je ne suis pas super-rationnelle. Je n'ai pas eu de perte de mémoire, le journal ne m'influence pas. Je maîtrise la situation. Ça ira mieux demain._

Elle n'écrivit pas dans le journal ce soir-là, ni le suivant. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non, elle savait qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle, mais… Elle avait besoin de réévaluer son attitude vis-à-vis de Tom. Elle s'était habituée à lui, et elle avait relâché sa vigilance. Elle devait se persuader à nouveau que le journal était dangereux. Elle devait prendre de la distance, tout simplement.

Elle garda quand même le journal dans son sac.

C'était devenu une habitude à présent, un réconfort. Tom n'était pas un ami, et elle le savait, mais il était puissant, il était utile. Il était une arme, et il était à elle. Elle se sentait un peu paranoïaque à l'idée de le laisser derrière elle et de ne pas le retrouver en rentrant.

Les jours passèrent, Helen quitta l'infirmerie après avoir été soignée par Mme Pomfresh, et Elisa reprit confiance en elle. Elle se remit à écrire dans le journal, passant sous silence la blessure d'Helen et sa culpabilité, mais reprenant avec Tom ses bonnes vieilles discussions sur le duel et le combat. Elle avait failli déraper, mais elle s'était reprise, voyons. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle n'allait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa et la crainte perpétuelle, non ?

Et puis, honnêtement, durant les deux jours où elle ne lui avait pas écrit… Elle avait passé tout son temps à ne penser qu'à lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui elle avait des discussions aussi stimulantes. Personne d'autres qui comprenait ses idées sur l'ensorcellement de métal grâce de runes anciennes, personnes d'autre qui réfléchissait aux interactions de plusieurs sorts combinés avec la même facilité qu'elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Trisha, ou même avec Heather ou Takashi, les deux premiers de la classe. Tom ne se contentait pas de savoir ses cours, il analysait, il comprenait la magie. Exactement comme elle.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était isolé, ce genre de vie. A présent, il lui semblait que Tom était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler franchement.

Enfin, Tom… Et Trisha.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Tom de ses inquiétudes sur son excès de violence, mais c'était le genre de chose dont elle pouvait discuter sans problème avec Trisha. A vrai dire, elle considérait son amie comme son filin de sécurité. Parce que si elle changeait trop, si jamais le journal l'influençait, Trisha le verrait à coup sûr et le lui dirait. Elle avait pris de la distance avec Harry, avec Helen, avec les Serpentard, avec le Cem, même avec Cédric… Mais son amitié avec Trisha demeurait intacte.

– Tu penses que je suis violente ? demanda-t-elle à Trisha. Que ce que j'ai fait à Helen, c'était mal ? Parce que ça me travaille vraiment, tout ça. Je me dis… Je me dis que, peut-être, je suis différente. Plus maléfique.

Son amie réfléchit à la question avec la gravité qui convenait, tandis qu'Elisa attendait sa réponse en retenant son souffle. Puis la jeune Buttermere secoua la tête :

– Non. Tu ne brutalises pas les gens dans les couloirs, tu n'essaie pas de faire souffrir tes adversaires. Tu veux juste gagner. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Elisa se mordilla la lèvre. Bizarrement, ça semblait plus rassurant quand c'était Tom qui disait ce genre de chose. Ses doigts effleurèrent machinalement le journal dans son sac.

– Je suis sérieuse, insista Trisha. Et puis, quand tu vois quelqu'un à terre, ta première réaction est de l'aider. Même si cette personne te tire dessus. Magister, tu ne pourrais pas être maléfique même si tu essayais.

Elisa émit un rire nerveux. Oh, il serait vraiment facile de devenir maléfique. Presque bien trop facile. Avec sa connaissance du futur, elle pouvait tout faire, pour peu qu'elle se montre impitoyable. Elle essayait juste de ne pas y penser.

Elle changea de sujet.

Elle changeait beaucoup de sujet, en ce moment.

Les jours passèrent. Elisa et Tom se lancèrent dans un projet pour fabriquer des miroirs communicants inspirés des Miroirs à Double-Sens. Ce genre d'objet était rare et coûteux, et Elisa voulait donc ramener cette invention au goût du jour, la rendre plus abordable, et l'améliorer un peu. Avec quelques légères modifications, tous les miroirs pourraient communiquer entre eux, comme un réseau de téléphone. Il était grand temps d'amener les sorciers à l'ère de la communication instantanée ! C'était un sacrilège qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'aux années 1990 sans avoir ce genre de progrès. D'accord, la guerre avait décimé le pays (et, si Elisa s'en souvenait correctement, plus de la moitié des familles de Sang-Mêlé et de Nés-Moldus avaient émigrés en Europe, cet exode massif affaiblissant grandement la communauté magique en plein milieu de la guerre), mais tout de même. On n'était plus à l'âge de pierre !

Et puis elle reçut la lettre.

Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, Elisa touillait distraitement dans son chocolat chaud en écoutant Cédric et Heidi parler de leur entraînement de Quidditch prévu pour le lendemain, lorsque Trisha lança soudain :

– Hey, Elisa, je crois que cette chouette est pour toi !

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux. Effectivement, c'était l'heure du courrier, et l'un des hiboux se dirigeait vers elle. Intriguée, elle décala le pichet de jus de pomme pour lui faire de la place, et l'oiseau se posa à côté de son assiette avant de lui tendre obligeamment la patte. Une lettre y était accrochée, et les sourcils d'Elisa se haussèrent très haut sur son front. Elle ne recevait pas beaucoup de courrier, habituellement. Elle prit l'enveloppe, donnant à la chouette un peu de son jambon en guise de récompense, et jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'envoyeur.

– Lester Hopkrik, lut-elle.

– Oh, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Trisha. C'est celui qui a remonté les bretelles à Dumbledore à la fin de l'année dernière !

Elisa retint un gloussement. En effet. Lester était le fils de la sorcière en charge des Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, au Ministère, et il tenait beaucoup au respect des règles. Après qu'Elisa ait révélé aux Poufsouffle que la pierre philosophale avait servi d'appât à Voldemort au milieu de l'école, Lester avait été indigné. Alors il avait attendu le banquet de fin d'année, puis il s'était levé au milieu du discours de Dumbledore, et avait forcé le directeur à admettre que ce qu'il avait fait était irresponsable.

Respect.

Lester Hopkrik était devenu ami avec Elisa quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Comme il était alors en septième année, lui et son ami Neal Bowman avaient à présent quitté l'école. La petite sœur de Neal, Gwendolyn, était cependant toujours là… Elisa la chercha du regard et réalisa brusquement qu'elle lui avait à peine dit bonjour trois fois dans l'année. Piètre démonstration d'amitié.

– Tu ne la lis pas ? demanda Trisha avec curiosité.

Elisa cligna des yeux, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre, s'accoudant à la table pour la lire plus confortablement.

 _« Chère Elisa,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Apparemment, tu es devenu une sorte de caïd local cette année. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir ça. Si le professeur Dumbledore sort des clous à nouveau, j'imagine qu'on peut compter sur toi pour le rappeler à l'ordre…_

 _Je sais que cette lettre peut sembler un peu soudaine, mais j'ai pensé à toi ce week-end. Enfin, nous avons pensé à toi : Neal, Myriam (ma petite-amie), et moi-même. On se retrouve souvent pour discuter et ton nom apparait fréquemment dans la conversation. Rien de mauvais, je t'assure ! Mais nous évoquons souvent cette idée dont tu as parlé dans le Poudlard Express l'année dernière, celle d'une école pour les Cracmols._

 _Je ne pense pas que Neal ait osé t'écrire à ce sujet et je doute que Gwendolyn ait trouvé un moyen de t'en parler, mais… Ce n'est pas un secret. Ma tante est Cracmole. Le petit frère de Neal et Gwendolyn est Cracmol. Myriam est une Cracmole. Nous connaissons tous des Cracmols et aucun d'entre nous ne savait quoi faire pour qu'ils soient moins exclus de notre vie et de notre société. Depuis que tu nous as soumis l'idée d'une école, on ne parle que de ça._

 _Ça semblait complètement irréaliste, au départ. Mais petit à petit… Nous avons l'impression que c'est possible. Il y a deux mois, Neal a écrit à ta mère (je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit ?) pour lui demander si tu avais des projets professionnels particuliers. Elle lui a répondu que depuis que tu avais huit ans, tu voulais créer une école pour Cracmols et une colonie de vacances pour jeunes sorciers ! Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a finalement convaincu que tu étais sérieuse. Et c'est ça qui nous a réellement motivés à agir._

 _Depuis bientôt deux mois, Neal, Myriam et moi passons notre temps à esquisser des projets pour cette future école. Nous énumérons de possibles enseignants, nous comparons les programmes scolaires des écoles Moldues et sorcières, j'ai même recherché les textes de lois relatifs à la création d'un établissement éducatif. Myriam a déjà repéré plusieurs lieux Moldus susceptibles d'accueillir cette école !_

 _Bref, nous voulons que l'école des Cracmols voie le jour. Mais c'est ton projet, ton idée. Tu es celle qui y réfléchit depuis six ans et qui a décidé d'en faire ta profession, alors que nous nous sommes juste jetés là-dedans sur un coup de tête._

 _Je t'écris pour te proposer qu'on se rencontre durant les vacances de décembre pour en discuter. Myriam et Brian (le petit frère de Neal et Gwendolyn) ont vraiment très envie de te rencontrer. Je pense que ça leur ferait vraiment plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se soucie d'eux, et des autres Cracmols, par sens moral. Nous autres, nous sommes leur famille, alors c'est normal, mais toi… Rien ne t'obligeait à les aider, mais tu y réfléchis depuis six ans. C'est quelque chose de merveilleux pour eux._

 _Nous n'avons pas vraiment de préférence pour la date de la rencontre (je sais que tu es constamment plongée dans tes inventions et tes projets !). Choisis celle qui t'arrange le plus, nous pouvons tous nous arranger pour nous libérer._

 _Nous attendons ta réponse avec impatience !_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Lester Hopkrik. »_

– C'est vraiment gentil de sa part ! dit Trisha qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la famille Cracmol, mais ça explique qu'il ait été si intéressé par l'idée quand tu en as parlé l'année dernière… Elisa ? Elisa ?

Elisa ne lui répondit pas. La lettre tomba de ses doigts sans force, et elle fixa ses mains, le sang battant à ses oreilles et noyant les bruits ambiants de la Grande Salle. Elle n'entendait que le battement affolé de son cœur, sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus précipitée, et un bruit assourdissant de cascade qui semblait lui remplir les oreilles.

L'école des Cracmols.

 _Elle avait oublié l'école des Cracmols_.

Cette école était son projet depuis des années, un pilier de son plan pour changer le monde, et elle l'avait _oublié_. Ça lui était sorti de l'esprit et _elle l'avait oublié._ Juste… Comme ça, pouf ! Elle n'oubliait pas ses devoirs, elle n'oubliait pas le menu de la semaine, mais _elle avait oublié l'une de ses grandes ambitions_. Et ce, depuis… Depuis des mois ! Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?! Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ses projets d'avenirs ?! Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Elle n'avait pas été _si_ occupée que ça ! Il n'y avait rien eu de plus cette année que l'année dernière, mis à part…

Elisa eut l'impression que son estomac était soudain rempli de glace.

Il n'y avait rien de plus, _mis à part le journal_.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La voix de Trisha, qui lui demandait d'un ton de plus en plus angoissé si elle allait bien, lui semblait venir de très loin. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'enfonçait sous l'eau, très profondément sous l'eau. Elle sentit à peine les mains qui la prenaient par les épaules, qui la guidaient hors de la Grande Salle.

Elle était en train de se noyer.

Tout d'un coup, tous les éléments manquants étaient mis en lumières. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'école des Cracmols. Elle n'avait pas non plus pensé à ses projets de colonie de vacances, à ses plans pour permettre à Harry d'échapper aux Dursley. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vérifié que tout allait bien dans la vie de famille des gamins du CEM ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas assis avec eux pour répondre à leurs questions sur la science, leurs cours, la vie en dehors de l'école, leurs projets ?

C'était comme si une porte s'était ouverte dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec Luna ? Combien de fois avait-elle dédaigné de résoudre le problème d'un première année intimidé, songeant que c'était le job des Préfets ? Combien de fois avait-elle pris le temps de parler avec les jumelles Carrow ce mois-ci ? Avait-elle seulement demandé à l'un des gamins comment il allait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pris le temps d'aider Tracey avec ses devoirs depuis septembre ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pris le temps d'aider _qui que ce soit_ avec leurs devoirs ?

Ce n'était pas juste les élèves, réalisa-t-elle avec un coup au cœur. Elle n'avait pas écrit à ses _parents_ depuis la rentrée, sauf pour leur demander de faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier comment allaient ses propres elfes de maison. Y compris Moppy, qui était malade, qui était peut-être _mort_.

Et elle-même… Elle avait changé. Elle passait si peu de temps à travailler sur ses inventions, à présent. Combien de temps avait-elle consacré à ses MagicoGlisseurs ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas lu un livre, juste pour le plaisir ? Elle avait entamé un recueil de récits drôles et instructifs sur la conquête de l'Ouest juste avant la fin de l'été, mais elle ne savait même pas si elle l'avait sorti de son coffre depuis la rentrée. Et depuis combien de _mois_ est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de jeter le Sortilège du Patronus ?

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas paressé avec ses amis dans le parc ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un chocolat chaud aux cuisines, ou corrigé ensemble leurs devoirs ?! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas demandé à Trisha si fabriquer des amulettes magiques lui plaisait ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas discuté avec Cédric de ses stratégies de Quidditch ? _Depuis combien de temps est-ce que sa priorité était de se couvrir de gloire et plus de rendre le monde meilleur ?!_

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'elle était à présent assise par terre et adossée à un mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et que sa respiration frénétique ressemblait aux hoquets de quelqu'un en train d'asphyxier.

– Vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique, lui dit une voix familière qui lui semblait venir de très loin. Calquez votre respiration sur la mienne et ça ira mieux. Inspirez, un, deux, trois… Voilà, bloquez. Maintenant, expirez lentement : un, deux, trois, quatre… Inspirez…

Ça n'arriva pas tout de suite, mais Elisa finit par réussir à respirer en rythme, et par reprendre conscience de son environnement. Elle était appuyée contre le mur d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, comme si ses jambes avaient cessé de la porter à mi-chemin de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, baignée de sueur de la tête aux pieds et frissonnant de tous ses membres. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et tétanisés.

Elle releva la tête, et eut un mouvement de recul. Agenouillé en face d'elle se tenait le professeur Rogue, qui la scrutait de son regard indéchiffrable.

 _Je me disais bien que sa voix me disait quelque chose_ , réalisa Elisa, immédiatement suivit par : _c'est bien la dernière personne que je pensais capable de calmer une crise d'angoisse._

– Vous vous sentez mieux, Miss Bishop ? demanda le directeur des Serpentard d'un ton prudent.

Elisa hocha la tête. Les muscles de son cou étaient raides, elle avait mal à la poitrine après avoir hyperventilé, et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Mais indubitablement, elle allait mieux.

– Mon sac ! réalisa-t-elle soudain avec un sursaut.

– C'est moi qui l'ait, fit timidement une voix à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête. Trisha se tenait à quelques mètres, en retrait. Son amie brune s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, lui tendant son sac d'un geste maladroit. Elisa se cramponna au cuir de sa sacoche, sentant une bouffée d'adrénaline lui compresser à nouveau la poitrine. Le journal… Le journal de Tom était là-dedans…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota précipitamment Trisha qui avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Tu t'es mis à t'étouffer et si on n'avait pas croisé le professeur Rogue dans l'entrée, je ne sais même pas si on aurait pu atteindre l'infirmerie ! Cédric est allé chercher Mme Pomfresh mais je ne sais pas s'il l'a trouvé…

– C'était une crise assez impressionnante, rajouta le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en haussant un sourcil. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression que vous étiez quelqu'un d'anxieux, Miss Bishop.

Elisa émit un rire tremblant, qui dérailla un peu dans les aigus :

– Je ne le suis pas. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'ai juste réalisé que… Que… Depuis plusieurs mois, il y a…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac comme si c'était un talisman protecteur. Ironique, quand on savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la sacoche.

Elisa refoula une soudaine envie de pleurer (quoique, il lui semblait que son visage était déjà trempé : que ce soit de sueur ou de larmes, elle n'en était pas sûre). Comment elle allait expliquer ça ? Elle avait écrit à Tom. Elle avait laissé ça se produire. C'était de sa faute si ça lui arrivait à elle.

Elle avait tellement honte. Il lui fallut un instant pour identifier le sentiment qui lui serrait la gorge. Elle était horrifiée, terrifiée, mais surtout, elle avait _honte_.

– J'ai fait un truc stupide, murmura-t-elle sans regarder Rogue. Le journal de Tom… Je croyais que je l'étudiais, et que j'avais tout sous contrôle, mais… Je dois parler au directeur.

– Mais tu peux pas le blairer ! s'exclama Trisha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche d'un air absolument horrifié. Rogue resta complètement impavide :

– Deux points en moins pour ce manque de tenue, Miss Buttermere. Miss Bishop, j'attends toujours une réponse claire et concise de votre part.

– Oh ce n'est rien ! fit Elisa d'une voix un peu hystérique qui dérapa dans les aigus. J'ai juste réalisé que ça fait trois mois que je suis sous l'influence d'un objet de magie noire qui siphonne mon énergie vitale !

Rogue et Trisha pâlirent tous les deux :

– Q-Quoi ? balbutia la Poufsouffle. Toi, trafiquer avec la magie noire ?

– C'est un sujet extrêmement sérieux, siffla Rogue en étrécissant les yeux. Si c'est votre idée d'une excuse, Miss Bishop…

– Je ne mens pas ! protesta Elisa en ouvrant son sac et en y prenant le journal. Regardez, c'est ce journal, j'écris dedans depuis des mois et…

Elle avait sorti le journal de Tom Jedusor de son sac, persuadée qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver si elle ne faisait que le tenir. Puis le Maître des Potions le prit de sa main gauche, un air dubitatif sur le visage juste avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'effroi et que tout son bras ne sursaute, comme sous l'effet d'une convulsion. Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour le mettre en garde, mais ses muscles lui semblaient soudain très faibles, ses paupières lourdes, et…

Et ensuite, elle ne se souvint plus de rien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa revint à elle graduellement. Elle était allongée sur une surface confortable, un lit sans doute. Elle avait mal au dos et à la tête. Elle se sentait faible et nauséeuse. Elle avait froid. Elle poussa un grognement, puis essaya de ramener à elle la couverture.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup avec un hoquet effaré. Le journal ! Trisha ! Rogue ! Elle se redressa d'un coup sur son lit… Et faillit se casser promptement la figure sur le carrelage. La tête lui tournait comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Un bref regard autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, dans un lit autour duquel les rideaux étaient tirés. Il y avait une fenêtre à côté d'elle, et… Il faisait nuit. Elisa dut y regarder à deux fois pour le réaliser, tellement c'était inattendu.

 _Oh non_ , pensa-t-elle avec effroi. _Depuis combien de temps je suis… ?_

– Ah, Miss Bishop ! fit une voix joviale. Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elisa se retourna, et Dumbledore lui sourit en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Et, soyons claire, Elisa n'aimait pas Dumbledore (les bons jours, elle voulait juste prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, et les mauvais jours elle le voulait empoisonné au plutonium), mais à ce moment précis elle était tellement soulagée de le voir qu'elle faillit fondre en larmes.

Elle se retint. Elle voulait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, quand même.

– Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. Le journal, le journal de Tom a… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Trisha ? Et le professeur Rogue ?

– Miss Buttermere et le professeur Rogue vont bien, la rassura Dumbledore. Personne n'a été blessé. En revanche…

Le visage du directeur se fit grave :

– De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ? Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, rassembla sa patience, et essaya de recomposer les évènements dans sa tête en réfléchissant à voix haute :

– J'ai reçu une lettre de Lester et en la lisant, j'ai réalisé que je… Que j'avais été influencé par Tom. J'ai, hum, un peu paniqué. Trisha m'a emmené à l'extérieur et le professeur Rogue m'a… euh… aidé à retrouver mon calme. Je lui ai donné le journal et…

Oh. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là mais… Rogue avait pris le journal avec sa main _gauche_. Rogue avait la Marque des Ténèbres. Comment est-ce que la Marque, liée à l'essence vitale de Voldemort, avait réagi au contact d'un Horcruxe ?

– Je crois que le journal l'a attaqué, murmura-t-elle. Et je me suis sentie très faible, et… Je me suis évanouie, non ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis Dumbledore toussota :

– Hum, non, pas exactement. Le professeur Rogue a souffert d'un moment de faiblesse au contact du journal, et vous avez soudainement changé de comportement. Vous avez jeté un Maléfice du Saucisson sur lui et sur Miss Buttermere avant de quitter le hall.

Elisa sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage, et eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Non. Non, c'était impossible, elle avait… Elle avait été si sûre qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle ! Elle avait…

Elle avait _changé_. Elle s'était laissée influencée par le journal au point qu'elle avait failli lui confier ses états d'âmes, il y avait à peine quelques jours. Elle avait été _vulnérable_. Peut-être pas assez pour être possédée, mais largement assez pour altérer son comportement. Alors, avec les conséquences de la Marque entrant en contact avec l'Horcruxe… Pourquoi Tom aurait-il été incapable de raffermir son emprise sur son esprit ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

Heureusement, ça ne se produisit pas. Elle dut respirer profondément pendant plusieurs secondes pour calmer sa nausée et sa panique, puis elle leva un regard effaré sur le directeur. Elle haïssait avoir besoin de lui, elle haïssait qu'il la voit comme ça, perdue et vulnérable, mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle avait besoin qu'il la croie.

– Ce n'était pas moi ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était Tom !

– Je vous crois, lui sourit Dumbledore d'un air rassurant. Le professeur Rogue a décrit votre comportement comme anormal, et vous sembliez inconsciente de votre environnement. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Pas même de l'endroit où vous avez rangé le journal ?

Elisa eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

– Non… Je ne l'avais pas sur moi quand j'ai été, euh, récupérée ? D'ailleurs… Quand est-ce que j'ai été retrouvée ?!

Le directeur la scruta, et Elisa se demanda soudain s'il lisait ses pensées. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était autorisé par la loi, ça ?

– Environ deux heures après votre perte de conscience, finit par admettre Dumbledore. Vous étiez dans le parc non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Vous étiez dans un état second, et vous n'aviez pas le journal sur vous. Ayant été averti de votre situation, il vous a ramené à l'infirmerie et vous avez été endormie en attendant de sortir de votre transe.

Deux heures. Elle avait pu mettre le journal n'importe où en deux heures. Le donner à n'importe qui. Elle aurait pu blesser n'importe qui. Elle aurait pu _tuer_ n'importe qui…

– Je n'ai fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Elisa d'une voix tremblante, ses doigts crispés sur les draps. Vous avez vérifié, tout le monde va bien, vous êtes sûr ?

Le directeur lui sourit avec bienveillance, ses yeux bleus pétillants joyeusement :

– J'en suis sûr, Miss Bishop. Tout le monde va parfaitement bien.

Elisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentait toujours mal (horrifiée, choquée, _honteuse_ : oh, tellement honteuse, tellement _stupide_ !), mais savoir que personne n'avait été blessé lui enlevait un véritable poids des épaules. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu se regarder dans le miroir si elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un sous le contrôle de Tom.

– Miss Bishop, reprit le directeur d'une voix un peu plus grave. Puis-je vous demander ce qu'était ce journal ?

Elisa baissa les yeux, la culpabilité lui serrant la gorge. Elle avait été tellement idiote. Tellement irresponsable. Dumbledore avait attiré Voldemort à Poudlard l'année dernière : mais Elisa l'avait carrément fait _entrer_ ici. Et maintenant, il était quelque part dans le château et c'était de sa faute.

Elle en était malade.

Mais c'était de sa faute. C'était sa responsabilité, et elle devait assumer. Alors, malgré sa gorge serrée, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses poings crispés sur les draps :

– Le journal de Tom Jedusor. Je l'ai trouvé pendant l'été, en achetant mes fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était glissé dans des livres d'occasion. Je ne savais pas… Si, je savais qu'il y avait de la magie à l'œuvre. Malta pouvait le sentir.

– Malta ? répéta Dumbledore.

Elisa lui jeta un coup d'œil :

– Malta, mon serpent. Elle est sensible à la magie, et le journal ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors pendant l'été, j'ai testé plein de détecteurs de magie dessus, comme des Scrutoscopes.

Elle reposa son regard sur ses poings, et continua d'une petite voix :

– Je n'ai rien trouvé, mais je savais que ce journal était louche. Je le _savais_ , et je l'ai quand même emmené à Poudlard pour l'étudier. Je pensais que je pouvais m'en sortir… Et j'ai écrit à l'intérieur.

La honte lui brûlait l'estomac. Elle avait crié sur Dumbledore pour avoir mis des élèves en danger l'année dernière, mais est-ce qu'elle valait mieux que lui ? Elle aurait presque voulu que le directeur lui crie dessus, au lieu d'être plein de sollicitude. Elle se sentait misérable.

– Que s'est-il passé ? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

– Je… Le journal répond quand on écrit dedans. Les mots s'effacent, et une réponse apparait. C'est comme ça que Tom communique. Et je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal, mais elle devait le faire. La justice ne pouvait se faire qu'une fois la vérité révélée, tous les Poufsouffle le savaient.

– Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, au début, parce qu'un objet qui réfléchit par lui-même, c'est généralement mauvais signe, vous voyez ? J'ai vu assez d'artefacts maudits autour du monde pour le savoir. Alors je lui ai donné un faux nom, j'essayais de glaner des infos sur lui sans lui en donner sur moi… J'ai pris des notes, vous savez. Quand Tom me parlait, je relevais ses centres d'intérêts, ses obsessions, les trucs de son passé que je pouvais vérifier pour m'assurer qu'il était réel.

Si elle avait détruit ses notes pendant ses deux heures de possession, tout ce travail aurait été pour rien. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à en faire des copies. Elle avait été imprudente. Imprudente, arrogante, et obsédée par la gloire… Tom l'avait transformée en _Gryffondor_.

– Et ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore.

Elisa émit un rire amer qu'elle dut étouffer à mi-chemin parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il se transforme en sanglot.

– Ensuite ? J'ai perdu le contrôle. C'était tellement bien de parler avec Tom de mes inventions, de mes Sortilèges. Il me _comprenait_. Il était gentil, et talentueux, toujours de bon conseil. Et c'était tellement grisant de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui réussissait à concevoir mes théories, à comprendre mes idées ! C'était juste… Je travaillais toujours toute seule, mais lui, il était brillant, aussi brillant que moi, et je voulais tellement… C'était juste si intéressant… !

Sa voix montait et commençait à dérailler, et elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer, clignant des yeux pour refouler des larmes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Dumbledore prétendait aimablement observer la fenêtre, et en profita pour s'essuyer les yeux.

– J'étais juste tellement ravie d'avoir un égal que j'ai baissé ma garde, reprit-elle finalement. Je lui parlais de plus en plus souvent. Je l'emmenais toujours avec moi. Et même si je le laissais utiliser un faux nom, je lui disais des choses _vraies_. J'ai oublié que je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler de mes rêves d'avenir ou de mes doutes pour créer un lien entre nous. Mes projets, mes inventions, mes sorts… C'est l'une des choses qui me tient le plus à cœur. Je partageais ma passion avec lui. Je m'étais juré de ne pas lui faire confiance et… C'était tellement stupide de ma part !

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux à nouveau, et reprit :

– C'est seulement en recevant la lettre de Lester que j'ai réalisé que Tom m'influençait. Avant, ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais en prenant du recul… J'ai juste _oublié_ des trucs. J'ai oublié mes rêves pour l'avenir, et j'ai oublié de m'inquiéter pour le CEM, et j'ai oublié de veiller sur les petits, et j'ai oublié de passer du temps avec mes amis. J'étais complètement obsédée par les sorts et le duel, complètement obsédée par l'idée d'être la meilleure ! C'était comme un cercle vicieux. Pour être la meilleure, j'avais besoin des conseils de Tom. Alors je luis écrivais, et plus je lui écrivais, plus je pensais que devenir la meilleure était important, et…

Sa voix se brisa et elle s'arrêta, parce que si elle prononçait un mot de plus elle allait éclater en sanglots. Elle était épuisée, en colère, blessée, honteuse, et… Stupidement, elle se sentait _trahie_. Par Tom ? Par elle-même ? C'était impossible à dire.

Elle voulait juste se recroqueviller sous sa couette et que le cauchemar s'arrête.

Sauver le monde ? La bonne blague. Elle ne pouvait même pas se sauver elle-même, apparemment.

– Miss Bishop, fit doucement Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous n'avez fait de mal à personne.

– Mais j'aurais pu ! s'écria Elisa en relevant brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Dumbledore et refoulant ses larmes. J'aurais pu faire du mal aux gens ! Et j'ai déjà fait du mal à mes amis en arrêtant de leur parler, ou aux gamins que j'avais promis d'aider avec leurs cours et que j'ai abandonné… !

Dumbledore sourit, le pétillement bienveillant de retour dans son regard :

– Une dévotion admirable, Miss Bishop. Mais tous ces gens vont bien. Vous avez la possibilité de faire amende auprès d'eux. Rien de grave ou de dangereux ne leur est arrivé à cause de vos actions.

– Mais je savais que le livre était louche, gémit misérablement Elisa. J'ai voyagé dans des tas de pays, je sais ce que les trucs pas nets font aux sorciers imprudents. Ma mère a une pièce bardée de sorts pour y mettre tous les objets qui pourraient, éventuellement, _possiblement_ , peut-être avoir une influence sur nos esprits ! Et moi j'ai ramené cette _chose_ , et je l'ai gardé dans mon dortoir, et… Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net, qu'il était dangereux. J'ai pris des notes pour le prouver. Je comptais aller voir un prof en février, je m'étais donné une date limite juste pour être sûre qu'il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de m'influencer ! Et c'était… C'était _irresponsable_ de ma part !

Elle reprit son souffle, se sentant étrangement mieux maintenant qu'elle avait vidé son sac. C'était comme si un lui avait retiré une chape de plomb des épaules.

Dumbledore souriait toujours, ses yeux bleus pétillants joyeusement, mais il avait l'air presque… approbateur. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire le rendait fier d'elle.

Peut-être que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire joujou en plein milieu d'une école avec des trucs dangereux contenant l'âme de Voldemort. A peine eut-elle eu cette pensée qu'Elisa ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Lester me tuerait, fit-elle plaintivement. Et il aurait raison.

– C'est peut-être un peu excessif, fit Dumbledore avec amusement. Vous avez agi de manière très responsable en donnant immédiatement le journal à un professeur après avoir réalisé ce qui se passait. De nombreux élèves auraient préférés chercher à résoudre le problème eux-mêmes.

Ou à cacher leur stupidité, plutôt. Un peu à la manière d'un gamin qui fait pipi au lit et qui jette ses draps, par peur d'être pris, et honte de ce qu'il a fait.

– Mais ça n'a rien résolu, murmura Elisa. Le journal est quelque part, et si Tom met la main sur quelqu'un… Il est tellement charmeur, il n'aura aucun mal à leur faire croire qu'il est un ami.

– Ah, soupira Dumbledore qui paraissait soudain très vieux. Oui, Tom Jedusor a toujours été doué pour charmer les gens et leur faire faire ce qu'il désirait, les utilisant comme des pions dans ses desseins.

Et ça venait de Dumbledore, maître-manipulateur en personne. Elisa aurait pu le traiter d'hypocrite, mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Elle se sentait vidée, drainée.

– Vous devez faire quelque chose, dit-elle quand même. Parce que si un élève laisse Tom entrer dans sa tête, alors… Tom va l'utiliser, j'en suis sûre. Il lui fera du mal. Et ça sera de ma faute. C'est moi qui aie laissé ce journal entrer à Poudlard.

Dumbledore lui sourit :

– Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même, Miss Bishop. Le journal était dans des livres d'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre. Et cette personne n'aurait sans doute pas autant résisté que vous.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais oui : le livre aurait dû être prit par quelqu'un d'autre. Par Ginny Weasley. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Ginny Weasley, mais elle avait en mémoire deux grands yeux noisette curieux et une frimousse intimidée. Ginny était seule, et isolée, et elle avait onze ans. Elisa essaya d'imaginer Tom planter ses griffes dans l'esprit de la petite Gryffondor et elle se sentit malade.

Penser à l'influence qu'avait eu Tom sur elle, ça la faisait se sentir sale, souillée. Mais penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Ginny…

Oui. Elle n'avait pas à regretter d'avoir pris le journal sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Mais ramener le journal à Poudlard était stupide, murmura-t-elle.

– Il est parfois difficile d'estimer les conséquences de nos gestes, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Vous avez commis une erreur, Miss Bishop, mais est-ce qu'elle se mesure à toutes vos bonnes actions ?

Elisa regarda Dumbledore et soudain, elle réalisa pourquoi elle ne pourrait jamais totalement comprendre les Gryffondor. Pour eux, c'était une affaire de mesure. Une bonne action en contrebalançait une mauvaise. La brutalité de James Potter et Sirius Black durant leur scolarité était excusé par leur héroïsme durant la guerre : les fautes de Dumbledore étaient excusées par sa victoire sur Grindelwald et son opposition à Voldemort …

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le monde marchait. Juste leur conscience.

– Une bonne action n'efface pas une faute, professeur. Deux actions ne sont jamais d'égale valeur. C'est réparer sa faute qui permet de se racheter.

Et Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêté Grindelwald après avoir réalisé qu'il avait la Baguette de Sureau. James et Sirius ne s'étaient jamais excusés auprès de Rogue.

En fait, dans la saga originale, le seul qu'on voyait réparer sa faute… C'était Rogue. Rogue, qui commettait l'erreur de rejoindre Voldemort, et qui pour se racheter dévouait sa vie à détruire le mage noir. C'était la seule rédemption décrite dans la saga… Et sa seule récompense avait été une mort sanglante dans un monde dominé par les ténèbres.

Oui, ça devait être plus facile de vivre selon la logique des Gryffondor. Ça devait être facile de se dire qu'être quelqu'un de bien plus tard, ça excusait les erreurs du passé. C'était dur de réparer les conséquences de ses fautes : dur, et cruel, et sans récompense.

Mais c'était _juste_. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Et ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas d'avoir les félicitations à la fin, mais d'avoir rendu le monde meilleur.

– Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même, répéta Dumbledore avec ce sourire rassurant qui commençait doucement à l'agacer. Vous avez fait de votre mieux.

Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Faire de son mieux n'était pas _suffisant_. Il fallait qu'elle résolve le problème. Ensuite, seulement, elle pourrait dire qu'elle s'était rachetée.

– Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, finit par dire Dumbledore lorsqu'il devint évident qu'Elisa n'allait plus dire un mot. Mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai jeter un œil à ces notes sur le journal que vous avez prises…

– Bien sûr, accepta Elisa (qui avait la ferme intention de garder des copies de ces notes pour elle-même). Je vous les remettrai demain. Ou je les donnerai au professeur Chourave, en fait… Je ne sais pas du tout où est votre bureau…

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement :

– Ah, c'est bien normal. Il est au deuxième étage, dans l'aile Sud. Le passage se trouve derrière une gargouille très laide aux oreilles d'elfe, et le mot de passe est _Sorbet Citron_.

Elisa le remercia maladroitement, et le directeur finit par s'en aller. La porte se referma derrière lui, et le silence retomba dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille s'appuya sur ses oreillers, et poussa un profond soupir.

Ok, elle avait merdé. Maintenant, il fallait retrousser ses manches, et réparer ce bazar. Les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas peur de travailler dur, non ?

.

* * *

.

Et voilààààà ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme vous le pensiez, hein ? Eh oui ! Il n'a jamais été prévu qu'Elisa ouvre la Chambre. Ni par elle... Ni par Tom, d'ailleurs. En revanche, Tom n'a jamais cessé de se méfier d'elle, et dès qu'elle a échappé à son contrôle, PAN ! Il s'est fait la malle. Maintenant, la vraie question est... Où est le journal ? Qui va être possédé par l'Horcruxe ?

.

Et n'oubliez pas de voter ! Je vous rappelle que les candidats sont :

\- Pansy Parkinson

\- Millicent Bulstrode

\- Daphnée Greengrass

\- Tracey Davies

\- Sophie Ropers

\- Drago Malefoy

\- Vincent Crabbe

\- Gregory Goyle

\- Theodore Nott

\- Blaise Zabini

.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de voter... N'oubliez pas que c'est le second tour de la présidentielle dimanche prochain. Et bon, même si le choix aurait pu être meilleur... Allez voter. Chaque voix compte.

.


	6. Dur labeur et loyauté

Yo ! Me revoilà ! Et j'ai incroyablement hâte que mes partiels prennent fin. Mon oral de droit fiscal est mercredi. Je déteste les oraux et le déteste le droit fiscal. Brrr. Vivement les vacances !

Mais bref. Je poste avec une journée d'avance, car aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, jour du deuxième tour de l'élection présidentielle. Alors ALLEZ VOTEZ. Vraiment, c'est important. Quel qu soit le vainqueur, ça va marquer un tournant, la fin d'une époque dominée par les partis traditionnels. Et c'est VOUS qui devez choisir dans quelle genre d'ère on va entrer.

Réfléchissez-y bien.

.

Bon, vous n'êtes pas là pour parler politique. Alors... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** ! ET vous avez été nombreux !

Salut **Aomine** =D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, ce chapitre était sacrément dur à écrire. Je l'ai réécrit entièrement une fois, en fait, pour mettre l'accent sur la dépendance d'Elisa juste avant qu'elle ne reçoive la lettre. Bref, je suis toute fière que ça ait du succès ! Sinon, pour le Fourchelangue : effectivement Harry pourrait lancer des sorts en Fourchelangue, de la même façon qu'une formule de Runes chargée de magie pourrait enchanter un lieu ou un objet aussi efficacement qu'un incantation. Quand Harry dit "ouvre-toi" à une porte, ça a le même effet qu'un Alohomora, c'est quand même une preuve, non ? Mais bon, ça sera développé plus tard. Quant aux amis d'Elisa : elle a évité de parlé d'eux à Tom ! Donc il n'a pas de vrai raison de les approcher...

Effectivement **Artmis** , ça aurait été catastrophique si un vrai Mangemort trouvait le journal. Mais Elisa l'a laissé dans l'école (elle ne peut pas l'avoir mis ailleurs en l'espace de deux heures). Donc ça sera seulement une "innocente victime" qui le trouvera...

Yo, **Cerf-Pentard** ! Ah, je suis contente que tu approuves ce chapitre x) Il y avait quand même un sacré plot-twist ! Et pour cette histoire de "rédemption", Elisa a un point de vue très Poufsouffle sur la question. On peut effectivement considérer que Dumbledore a tenté de racheter ses fautes, ou Narcissa, etc. Mais Rogue est la seule personne qu'on voit, dans le canon, dédier sa vie à réparer son erreur. Il a rejoint Voldemort, il lui a donné du pouvoir et a causé la mort de Lily (et d'autres personnes !) : alors pour se racheter, il consacre sa vie à protéger les gens de Voldmeort, à lutter pour mettre fin à son règne. Dans les livres, on ne voit personne d'autre revenir sur UNE erreur de leur vie et suer sang et eau pour l'effacer : personne d'autre ne cherche à se racheter. Les gens essaient de faire de bonnes actions, oui, mais à aucun moment l'idée de réparation ne vient à l'esprit des autres personnages. Et c'est ça qui m'a marqué...

Tout à fait **Elesdei** , le "j'arrête quand je veux" d'Elisa était supposé pousser les lecteurs à faire le lien entre le journal et une addiction x) MWAHAHAHA tu BRÛLES, pour savoir qui va mettre la main sur le journal ! Et juste, pour info, je crois que Rogue saurais calmer une crise d'angoisse parce que c'est le genre de truc sur lequel il y a des renseignements, chez les Moldus. Et avec son passé, avant de maîtriser l'Occlumancie et d'avoir son self-contrôle, Rogue devait quand même avoir des crises. Père violent, mère abusée, assauts réguliers à l'école ? Hum. Mon headcanon c'est que Lily a dû le calmer une ou deux fois, et que c'est de là que vient sa connaissance des crises d'angoisses. Ce qui lui a permis de calmer Elisa... A la grande surprise de celle-ci, d'ailleurs x) Elle n'a pas reconnu sa voix, mais quand elle a vu qui c'était, elle a quand même eu un choc !

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Oui, plot-twist ! J'ai pris tout le monde au dépourvu avec ce retournement de situation x) Je laissais de petits indices sur le fait qu'Elisa se détournait de ses autres projets, mais apparemment ça n'a été mis clairement en relief que quand Elisa elle-même a réalisé ce qui se passait. Quant à savoir qui va récupérer le journal... Mystère !

Salut **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** x) J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, il est... unique. Enfin bref ! Effectivement, Drago va changer, mais pas tout de suite. Chuuut ! Et non, ça ne sera pas Lockhart. Ca va devenir évident très vite. Mais c'est une bonne idée et j'aurais peut-être dû aller dans cette direction... Mwahahaha. Lockhart possédé par Voldy, le duo d'enfer !

Yo **Mayoune** ! Pauvre Ginny, t'as vraiment envie qu'elle souffre en fait x) Et sinon, nope, Elisa n'aurait pas ouvert la Chambre. Elle guettait tout signe de possession, déjà, donc elle ne se serait pas fait manipuler comme ça. Mais surtout, le plan de Tom pour elle n'a jamais été de libérer le Basilic et de reprendre une forme corporelle. Pour quoi faire, après tout ? Il pensait que le "vrai" Voldemort était toujours dans la nature, et il n'aurait pas voulu lui faire concurrence !

Effectivement **Millon** , ça lui a pété à la figure x) Mais le fait de se pavaner avec son serpent, c'est juste son excentricité personnelle, rien à voir avec l'influence de Tom, je t'assure x) En revanche,son agressivité et son indifférence envers ses amis et ses projets, ça c'est 100% Horcruxe. Sinon, t'inquiète, Tom n'a pas détruit ses notes. Il ne pensait pas qu'Elisa l'étudiait (trop arrogant, bien sûr), alors il n'a pas pensé à fouillé son dortoir. Il a juste mis le journal en sécurité durant sa possession d'Elisa. Quant à la prochaine victime... Spoiler !

Salut **Debralovelove** ! Oui, ça commençait sérieusement à déraper, là. Heureusement, Elisa est revenue à la normale... Ou, du moins, elle a été soustraite à l'influence du journal. Elle ne va pas redevenir exactement comme avant, cela dit. L'Horcruxe laisse des traces...

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , Tom menait la danse depuis le départ. Il n'y avait pas de possession partielle, par contre : juste une certaine influence. Il re-façonnais son esprit pour enfouir certaines parties de sa personnalité et en faire ressortir d'autres. Yep, c'est glauque. Mais Elisa était quand même libre de ses pensées. En revanche, Tom s'était arrangé une "sortie d'urgence" dans un coin du cerveau d'Elisa, au au moment où elle a décidé de se débarasser du journal, cette petite précaution a permis à Tom de prendre les commandes de notre bien-aimé Magister. Le contact de la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue lui a donné un boost de puissance, et boum. Elisa a été possédée deux bonnes heures. Voilà. Sinon ! Oui, prévenir les profs et jeter un coq dans les tuyaux serait une bonne idée, mais il y a plusieurs problèmes à ça. Premièrement : elle ne pourrait pas justifier sa connaissance de tout ce bordel. Deuxièmement, le système de tuyauterie de Poudlard est trop compliqué et saturé de magie pour que le son y circule correctement (ça sera mentionné plus tard), donc même si on fait chanter quinze coq aux quatre coins du château, ça ne diffusera pas le son partout. Et finalement : Elisa n'est pas super-rationnelle en ce moment... Alors niveau décisions, ça va encore être un peu chaotique !

Salut **Darboria** ! Je ne me souvenais pas que le Doloris avait pour effet de donner des courbatures, etc. Dans certaines fics, oui c'est décrit comme ça. Mais dans le canon, quand Harry est soumis au Doloris, ses muscles sont juste tétanisés parce qu'il s'est recroquevillé sur lui (ce qui arrive aussi quand on fait une crise d'angoisse ou quand se crispe violemment, pas seulement quand on se prend une décharge). Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que non, le Doloris et le Fulgura n'ont rien à voir. Et maintenant qu'Elisa n'a plus le journal... Eh bien, elle va essayer de retrouver sa vie =D

Merci **Luffynette** xD Apparemment je t'ai bluffé ! Ah, je suis trop fière. Ce chapitre était dur à écrire, quand même x) Mais apparemment, personne n'est déçu !

Yo **Leguramine** ! Lady Bishop des Ténèbres xDDDD J'adore ce titre ! Quoique, je crois que "Magister" est largement suffisant. Il ne faut pas gonfler davantage l'ego de notre petite Poufsouffle préférée. Et bon courage pour trouver l'inspi et la motivation à écrire !

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas laisser Elisa devenir une Dark Lady quand même x) Et pour réparer son erreur... Eh bien, elle va faire de son mieux. Sur ce coup, elle s'est vraiment plantée...

Tout à fait **Joahn D. E.** xD J'ai l'esprit retors ! Et même si elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle était en train de déraper, Elisa continuait à écrire dans le journal, et c'était quand même alarmant. Mais bon ! C'est fini, ça. Elle ne va plus écrire dans ce maudit Horcruxe. En revanche, Tom Jedusor n'a pas fini de semer la pagaille xD Et pour la magie sans baguette : Elisa la maîtrise déjà, avec la Force. Par contre, jeter des sorts sans baguette... Nope, pour moi, c'est à peu près impossible.

Salut **Chiyukisa** ! Ah, ce bon vieux Lester x) Il est cool ! En fait je comptais l'oublier après le tome 1, mais c'était un perso tellement plein de potentiel que je l'ai ressorti du placard. Lui, Neal et Gwendolyn vont bientôt réapparaitre, du coup x)

Hello **Shul** , lecteur fantôme xD Tu as lu HP à cause du Parfum ? OMG, je suis trop flattée là =D Et oui, Elisa a retrouvé sa santé mentale ! Et effectivement, Dudu l'a à l'oeil. Et Rogue aussi, quoi que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Selon moi, Voldemort n'a jamais appris ce qui était arrivé au journal dans le canon. Dumbledore a caché ce qui était arrivé pour protéger les Weasley, Lucius l'a caché pour protéger sa peau, et du coup Voldy a complètement ignoré ce qui s'était passé... Jusqu'au moment où il a réalisé que tous ses Horcruxes étaient en train d'être détruits par le Trio d'Or. Enfin bref, voilà. Et pour savoir qui va récupérer le journal... Spoiler !

 **Filk** ! Je me demandais si tu avais disparu xD Yep, le journal était une TERRIBLE IDEE. Il a complètement métamorphosé Elisa, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts. Enfin bref ! Oui, merci à Lester et à Rogue. Franchement, il ne reçoit pas assez de crédit, notre Maître des Potions. Et oui, Elisa va devoir réparer sa connerie. S'occuper de tout ce qu'elle a laissé de côté (ses inventions, ses clubs, ses amis), renouer des liens avec les gamins qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, faire preuve d'un peu d'introspection pour voir à quel point elle est différente, etc. Le problème c'est qu'après un tel choc, Elisa va avoir peur, perdre sa confiance en elle et en ses capacités à gérer l'Horcruxe. Quand même, elle a sacrément dégringolé de son piedestal, là...

Merci **IceQueen38** ! C'est vrai que les Self-Insert ont tendance à repousser les lecteurs. C'est tellement facile d'en faire des Mary-Sue et d'avoir une fic naze ! Mais non, j'ai tout fait pour qu'Elisa reste relativement normale. ET je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi !

Yep **Streema** , Elisa est finalement réveillée x) Et oui, elle n'aime toujours pas Dumbledore, et ses raisons n'ont pas changées : il fait passer la guerre avant tout, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose de mal en soit, mais qui est criminellement irresponsable quand son job est de faire passer la sécurité des élèves avant tout. Et quant à la raison pour laquelle Dudu dévisageait Elisa dans les couloirs... Il a remarqué la métamorphose d'Elisa, en fait. Mais, contrairement aux autres élèves qui trouvaient ça vachement cool que leur Magister devienne championne de duel, Dumbledore a immédiatement remarqué que ce n'était pas normal. Il sait parfaitement qu'Elisa est du genre à éviter les confrontations, alors son soudain amour du duel était assez alarmant. Cela dit, Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu d'agir. Juste d'observer et d'en tirer ses conclusions. Franchement, on penserait qu'après l'histoire avec Jedusor, il aurait appris à ne pas laisser les choses dégénérer, non ?

Hello **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Oui, Elisa va faire amende honorable auprès de tous ceux qu'elle a écarté sous l'influence de Tom. Et ça fait... beaucoup de monde. Mais, eh, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ! Quant au sort du journal... Mwahahaha. Secret.

Salut **Simpson31** ! Oui, Elisa a eu chaud avec cette histoire. Et c'est bien dommage qu'elle n'ai pas été consciente quand elle a attaqué Rogue, parce que c'est un souvenir badass qu'elle aurait chéri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours xDD Quant à Dumbledore... Même si Elisa ne l'aime pas (et moi non plus !), j'essaie de rester fidèle au personnage. Et Dumbldore serai effectivement plutôt gentil et compatissant, face à une adolescente alitée qui a été victime de Voldemort. Et puis, les circonstances le rendent assez compréhensif. Tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre !

Merci **Helthryr** ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise x) Les Self-Insert ont le potentiel de faire d'une fic un truc horrible, ou de renverser complètement l'univers... Et j'ai décidé de renverser l'univers. En soulignant plusieurs grosses injustices au passage, comme cette histoire d'admission d'Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ou les pièges entourant la pierre philosophale, ou encore le mépris des sorciers pour les Cracmols. Oui, je me défoule. Et j'en profite pour glisser mes réflexions sur les persos, comme sur Rogue x) Bref, oui, Lester a sauvé la situation ! Je m'étais tellement attachée à lui et à ses amis dans le tome précédent que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire réapparaître. Et on va le voir dans le chapitre suivant ! Et sinon, sois indulgent envers mes vieilles fics, mais je te conseille vivement "Polydipsie" xD

.

Et voilàààà. Maintenant, il est temps d'annoncer les candidats pour le vote de la semaine prochaine. Vous z'êtes prêts ? Alors on fait les Serdaigle de la promotion d'Harry ! Promis, les Gryffondor arrivent après x) Vous avez donc le choix entre :

\- Mandy Brocklehurst (Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM, très académique).

\- Sue Li (Née-Moldue asiatique, membre du CEM)

\- Morag MacDougal (Sang-Pure d'une vieille famille écossaise)

\- Padma Patil (Sang-Pure d'une famille bengale)

\- Lisa Turpin (Sang-Mêlée qui adore bouquiner)

\- Michael Corner (Sang-Mêlé grand fan de Quidditch)

\- Anthony Goldstein (Sang-Mêlé issu d'une famille juive)

\- Terry Boot (Sang-Pur très académique)

\- Stephen Cornfoot (Né-Moldu dont les parents sont divorcés)

\- Roger Malone (Né-Moldu d'origine portugaise)

.

Et le sondage de la semaine dernière a été remporté, à très peu de choses, par... Daphnée Greengrass ! En fait elle est arrivée à égalité avec Blaise et Theodore, et j'ai lancé un dé pour les départager. J'aime les dés. Mais voilà : Daphnée est gagnante !

 **Daphnée Greengrass** est une Sang-Pure, héritière de sa famille. Elle est de taille moyenne, menue et gracieuse, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et les yeux vert foncés. Elle adore la mode et l'élégance, mais elle n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et aime d'ailleurs beaucoup la Botanique.

Daphnée est l'aînée d'un fratrie de quatre : **Astoria** (sa petite sœur, qui a deux ans de moins qu'elle), **Rhodri** (son petit frère, qui en a cinq de moins), et **Meredith** (sa petite sœur, qui a six ans et demi de moins qu'elle). Son père est **Maxwell Greengrass** , un Sang-Pur anglais d'origine modeste, un ancien Serpentard au caractère étonnamment doux et rêveur. Sa mère est **Lady Allainah Greengrass** , née Allainah Celynen : une ancienne Serpentard, une intellectuelle et une juge du Magenmagot, mais surtout l'héritière d'une vieille famille de Sang-Purs du Pays de Galles.

Allainah et Maxwell ont huit ans d'écart (Allainah est plus âgée), et alors qu'Allainah est pratiquement une princesse et a un rang très élevé dans la noblesse sorcière, Maxwell n'a pas le même statut : il n'était qu'un simple employé au Département des Accidents et Castrophes Magiques. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que lui et Allainah se sont rencontrés, suite à un accident de Cheminette. Ils sont tombés follement amoureux, et se sont mariés deux ans plus tard. Ce fut un vrai **scandale pour l'aristocratie** (très réduite) des sorciers, mais Allainah avait largement assez de pouvoir pour imposer sa volonté sur les râleurs. Leur mariage eu lieu, et le nom des Greengrass se retrouva attaché à la noblesse. Hourra.

Ils ont depuis un **mariage très heureux**. Maxwell reste à la maison s'occuper des enfants, tandis que sa femme navigue la vie politique avec aisance. Ils ont quatre enfants, mais pensent à en avoir un cinquième. Leurs bébés ont été élevés dans le luxe, mais aussi en ayant pleinement conscience de la vie qui les attendait. Les reponsabilités (au moins l'un d'eux va siéger au Magenmagot), la gestion de leur immense fortune, etc. C'est un fardeau assez lourd, surtout parce que leur mère ets vraiment célèbre. Elle est la plus jeune membre du Magenmagot, a eu un mariage qui a défrayé la chronique, et elle rivalise de beauté avec la magnifique Aphrodite Zabini (la mère de Blaise) !

Daphnée est l'aînée et, en tant que telle, elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. Elle se voit comme la plus sage, la plus responsable du lot. Elle prend un air désapprobateur quand Pansy fait quelque chose de stupide, elle prend de haut les plus jeunes qu'elle, elle se donne l'air digne et impassible. Elle est un peu arrogante, et surtout... Pour peu qu'on la prenne à rebrousse-poil, elle est très condescendante. Daphnée est également terrifiée à l'idée de décevoir ses parents, son héritage. Elle a l'impression que si elle laisse tomber son masque de parfaite princesse des Serpentard, elle va laisser tomber toutes les attentes de ses parents. Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, ses parents l'adorent : mais on ne peut pas être la fille d'Allainah Greengrass sans subir une certaine pression.

Daphnée est aussi très protectrice de ses cadets. Elle leur fait la leçon à la moindre occasion, mais elle est une vraie mère-poule. Secrètement, elle souhaite qu'ils n'aillent pas à Serpentard. Oh, elle aime être à Serpentard, c'est vrai : mais c'est une Maison difficile à vivre, quand on est la fille d'une célébrité. Les gens flairent la faiblesse comme des requins qui flairent le sang et on ne peut pas se permettre un seul faux pas. Sûr, ça vous prépare à la vie adulte de manière radicale, mais c'est assez épuisant.

Pour cette raison, Daphnée n'est pas très proche des autres filles de son dortoir. Son meilleur ami est **Blaise Zabini** : lui aussi, sa mère est célèbre, et il sait ce que ça fait d'être attaqué par des journaliste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle et Blaise travaillent dont toujours en duo, et aiment ricaner et dans le dos de Drago ou de Pansy. Ils sont parfois rejoints par **Theodore Nott**. Daphnée trouve qu'il est louche, mais Blaise l'aime bien, alors elle le tolère. Elle a aussi d'autres amis dans les autres Maisons : elle fréquente **Ernie Macmillan** chez les Poufsouffle (alliance politique évidente), **Terry Boot** chez les Serdaigle (pour la même raison), et elle échange secrètement des magazines de mode avec **Lavande Brown** et **Parvati Patil** chez les Gryffondor). En fait, elle organise le trafic de magazines qui circule entre la bande de Pansy et les autres élèves, avec qui Pansy ne veut pas adresser la parole.

Elle ne connait **Elisabeth Bishop** que de visage et de réputation, et n'a pas d'opinion sur elle. En revanche, elle adore ses inventions et possède une de ses fameuses montres digitales enchantées, accessoire dont elle se vante beaucoup.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dur labeur et loyauté**

 **.**

Elisa retourna dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle le lendemain, escortée par Chourave (qui passa son temps à s'inquiéter de sa santé, à l'assurer qu'elle enfoncerait un chou mordeur dans le postérieur de quiconque l'embêterai au sujet du journal, et à lui énumérer les noms des gens qui avaient demandé de ses nouvelles). L'histoire officielle était qu'Elisa avait été attaquée par un artefact de magie noire, et que son passage à l'infirmerie était la conséquence du choc qu'elle avait reçu en se défendant.

– Quel genre d'artefact ? demanda Cécile Engelhorn d'un air soucieux.

– Un livre, répondit Elisa avec une grimace. Couverture en cuir noir, de cette taille à peu près. C'est un journal qui a l'air vierge, mais plus tu écris dedans, plus il siphonne ton énergie vitale. Et il endort ta vigilance pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

– Cool, murmura Heidi.

Cédric lui flanqua un coup de coude, et la Poursuiveuse s'empressa de se rattraper :

– Je veux dire, horrible ! Epouvantable !

– Comment tu t'es défendue ? s'enquit Sun-Min en ouvrant de grands yeux éblouis.

Elisa sourit :

– Je ne suis pas complètement incompétente en matière de magie, vous savez.

Il y eut quelques rires, surtout de la part de ceux qui avaient assistés aux duels d'Elisa, et la conversation fut close. Trisha et Cédric, qui avaient vu la terreur de leur amie (même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient réalisé pourquoi elle avait tant paniqué), avaient vite compris que le sujet était délicat pour elle, et ils détournaient la conversation à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait une question un peu trop indiscrète.

La vie reprit son cours, normale et paisible. Elisa fit une copie de ses notes sur le journal de Tom, et les donna à Dumbledore. Elle assura tout le monde qu'elle allait bien, et mit en garde tous les Poufsouffle contre l'Horcruxe. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir trop embarrassée durant son cours de Potions, même si le regard scrutateur de Rogue la suivait avec attention. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'interroge sur ce qui s'était passé, sur sa crise de panique, sur le journal de Tom… Mais il ne dit rien. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que rien que de penser à cette hypothétique conversation, Elisa se sentait trempée de sueur.

Elle n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs. Quand elle pensait à Tom, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise, ou nostalgique de leurs conversations (ce qui la dégoûtait profondément), et surtout, honteuse. Mais quand elle se forçait à y réfléchir, à analyser dans quelle mesure il l'avait changée, il s'était insinuée en elle… Elle se sentait soudain claustrophobe. Elle transpirait, son cœur se mettait à battre comme celui d'un lapin pris au piège, et sa gorge se serrait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de penser à l'ampleur de la trahison de Tom.

Non, pas seulement terrifiée. Désespérée. Horrifiée. Quand elle réexaminait ces quatre derniers mois, quand elle se demandait à quel point ça avait été elle et à quel point ça avait été Tom, elle avait envie de se rouler en boule par terre et de mourir. Etait-elle seulement la même personne ? Son amour du duel, son talent pour inventer les choses, sa détermination, est-ce que c'était artificiel ?

Etait-ce que ressentaient les gens qui avaient été trahis et abusés, qui se sentaient souillés ? Ou juste ceux qui avaient été assez idiots pour creuser leur propre tombe ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester prostrée et de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle devait agir. Elle devait réparer sa faute, parce que c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une Poufsouffle : être prête à travailler dur. Alors elle se leva tous les matins au lieu de rester cacher sous sa couette. Elle travailla avec diligence à faire ses devoirs, à réviser ses leçons. Et elle se mit péniblement à faire revivre toutes les tâches et toutes les relations que Tom lui avait fait oublier. Elle n'avait que deux petites semaines avant les vacances de Noël, et elle tenait à avoir réglé tous ses problèmes d'ici-là.

Elle commença par aller voir ses elfes. Elle ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis des mois, et la culpabilité lui brûlait l'estomac. Elle les avait remis en esclavage, bon sang ! Elle aurait dû les traiter mieux que ça ! Alors elle s'enquit de leur santé et de leur travail, s'excusa platement de les avait ignorés pendant des mois. Olly l'informa très fièrement qu'ils avaient empêché Dobby d'entrer à Poudlard, et que tous les elfes de la cuisine les aidaient dans leur tâche. Moppy était toujours en vie, mais sa toux s'était encore aggravée. Elisa s'arrangea pour obtenir de la Pimentine et du miel pour sa gorge, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Elle ordonna à Tilly et Olly de fouiller le château sans être vus pour trouver le journal, mais elle n'avait pas grand espoir. Tom n'était pas stupide, il avait dû cacher le journal dans un endroit sûr.

Elle écrivit à Lester, acceptant sa proposition de se rencontrer dans des termes polis. Elle ne se sentait pas très motivée, mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber sa seule chance de concrétiser son vieux rêve de fonder une école pour Cracmols. D'ici les vacances, elle aurait retrouvé son énergie, elle en était sûre. Elle était juste… en train de traverser une mauvaise passe.

Puis elle écrivit à sa mère et son père. Pas pour leur demander quoi que ce soit, juste pour prendre des nouvelles, s'excuser de son long silence et prétexter qu'elle avait été absorbée par ses projets. Un coin de son esprit n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait pu oublier ses parents. Tom avait réellement fait d'elle quelqu'un d'égoïste…

Elisa se remit à passer du temps avec ses amis. Elle cessa de fuir leurs séances de révisions ou de s'esquiver dès la fin des cours. Elle se remit à parler avec ses amis des autres Maisons : à vraiment leur _parler_ , pas juste attendre qu'ils lui disent bonjour et lui fasse de la place dans leur groupe comme si ça lui était dû. Elle complimenta les jumeaux pour le carnage qu'ils avaient fait du bureau de Lockhart. Elle demanda comment il allait à Harry (qui avait décidé de rester à Poudlard avec les Weasley pour Noël), et elle prit le temps de s'asseoir avec Luna et les jumelles Carrow pour discuter avec elle de leurs projets de vacances.

– On essaie de trouver un endroit où passer les vacances ensemble, déclara rêveusement Luna. Je crois qu'on va rester à Poudlard.

Parce que les Carrow n'inviteraient jamais une Lovegood, c'était implicite. Flora, la plus polie des jumelles, eut l'air embarrassée. Mais Hestia se contenta de hausser les épaules et de demander avec curiosité :

– Est-ce que beaucoup de monde reste au château pour les fêtes ? Franklin, le Préfet, dit qu'il n'y jamais grand-monde…

– Il y a toujours entre cinq et dix personnes qui restent, l'assura Elisa. Sans compter les profs, bien sûr. Mais vous ne serez pas seules. Tous les Weasley restent, et Harry aussi. Et chez les Serpentard, Tracey Davies reste.

Parce que ses parents divorçaient, apparemment. C'était assez scandaleux chez les sorciers. Elisa n'en revenait pas d'avoir manqué ça. Apparemment, le couple Davies s'était violemment séparé pendant l'été.

Elle se sentait minable de n'avoir rien remarqué. Tracey faisait bonne figure, mais maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, Elisa pouvait voir qu'elle était plus renfermée sur elle-même qu'auparavant.

– Et il y a des membres d'autres Maisons qui restent aussi, ajouta Elisa en se tournant vers Luna. Chez les Serdaigle, il y a Arjuna Balaji, dans mon année. Il est hindouiste, il ne célèbre pas les fêtes de Yule ou de Noël. Et Hope Riley et Steve Fisher, en troisième année, restent également.

Hope Riley était une Poufsouffle qui vivait avec son père et ne s'entendait pas avec lui. Steve Fisher était un Serdaigle Né-Moldu orphelin, qui vivait avec une famille d'accueil. Elisa n'en savait pas beaucoup sur leurs vies de famille, mais elle avait assez d'éléments pour savoir que leurs vies n'étaient pas idéales.

– Et dans votre année, je crois que personne ne reste ? réfléchit Elisa. Je ne suis pas sûre…

– Edgar Whistler reste, l'informa Flora. J'ai vu son nom sur la liste. Et une Serdaigle qui s'appelle Felicity Eastchurch, je crois…

Elisa sentit ses sourcils se hausser. Edgar, le Sang-Pur pompeux ? Elle aurait cru qu'il serait du genre à se précipiter dans les jupes de sa mère, à la façon de Drago Malefoy.

… Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Elle ne savait rien de lui. En fait, elle réalisa avec un coup au cœur qu'elle ne savait rien de _toute la promotion des premières années_. Mis à part Luna et les Carrow, elle ne s'était intéressée à la vie de famille d'aucun des petits nouveaux. Même pas celle de la petite Sun-Min qui saisissait la moindre occasion pour discuter avec elle ! Bon sang, elle n'était même pas sûre du _nom de famille_ de Sun-Min !

Est-ce qu'il y en avait qui avaient des soucis financiers ? Des problèmes de santé ? Qui étaient maltraités ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Elle s'était concentré sur elle-même, et… Le reste était passé au second plan.

Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Eh bien, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant. Elle avait renoué les liens avec les deuxièmes années, les troisièmes années, les quatrièmes années, et les quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait dans les classes d'au-dessus…

Maintenant, il était temps de s'attaquer aux petits nouveaux. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

– Felicity ? répéta-t-elle après un instant de pause. Ça ne me dit rien…

– Elle était un garçon au début de l'année, la renseigna Flora.

La mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha :

– Elle était un garçon ?!

– Non, elle était une fille, contra Luna d'une voix rêveuse et patiente. Mais elle prétendait être un garçon.

La jeune Poufsouffle cligna des yeux avec incrédulité. Quoi, comme Mulan ? C'était invraisemblable. Comment elle avait pu manquer un truc pareil ? Elle l'aurait vu, tout de même…

Elle secoua la tête. Eh bien, ça ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se préoccupe des premières années. Elle avait perdu assez de temps à cause de ce stupide journal. Et puis, elle sentait parfois ses doigts la démanger. Parfois, elle tendait la main vers son sac l'espace d'un instant, avant de se souvenir brutalement que l'Horcruxe n'était plus là. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point elle en était devenue dépendante, et à quel point elle avait du mal à s'en détacher. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une distraction, un passe-temps, une préoccupation : n'importe quoi qui puisse détourner son esprit de cette addiction.

Alors la prochaine fois qu'Elisa tomba sur les premières années de Poufsouffle, qui étaient en train de faire laborieusement leurs devoirs dans la salle commune, elle leur proposa de les aider, s'installa au milieu du groupe, puis elle se mit au travail.

Elle apprit que Russell Stuart gérait mal la pression que faisait peser Rogue sur ses élèves. Que trois filles avaient trouvé un chaton et s'en disputaient la propriété (Elisa exécuta un rapide jugement de Salomon, et attribua le chaton à la gamine la plus capable de s'en occuper). Que Noreen Berry était nulle en Sortilèges parce qu'elle utilisait la baguette de sa mère décédée, au lieu d'avoir une baguette adaptée à elle-même. Que le nom de famille de Sun-Min était Jeong et que la gamine était Née-Moldue. Qu'Edgar Whistler répétait volontiers ce que lui avait dit sa mère à l'égard de ces brutes de Gryffondor, mais qu'il se fermait comme une huitre dès qu'on essayait de le faire parler de sa famille…

Elle répéta le processus avec les petits Serpentard qu'elle croisa dans un couloir, sauf que cette fois elle avait drapé son serpent Malta sur ses épaules. Les gamins se bousculèrent presque pour trouver une table à la bibliothèque et lui faire une place, avide de discuter avec la célèbre Magister. La gloire d'Elisa, loin d'avoir été ternie par cette histoire d'artefact de magie noire, semblait complètement éblouir les petits nouveaux.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Même si Elisa-la-championne-de-duel n'était pas vraiment elle, juste une facette d'elle-même que Tom avait forcé à prendre le dessus, la Poufsouffle n'allait pas refuser de profiter de cette réputation. Le prix qu'elle avait payé avait été lourd, mais elle méritait le respect de ses pairs, elle l'avait gagné.

Bref. Elisa rencontra les petits Serpentard et apprit donc ainsi leurs noms, leurs loisirs préférés, à quoi ressemblaient leurs familles. Elle apprit que les trois Sang-Mêlés membres du CEM avaient eu des soucis avec les Puristes de leur Maison, mais qu'Adrian Pucey les avait défendus, et que l'affaire s'était tassée d'elle-même. Elle apprit qu'une des filles avait une sévère allergie aux ailes de fées et suivait un traitement rien que pour pouvoir assister aux cours de Potions. Elle apprit qu'ils avaient tous froids dans leur dortoir. Elle apprit qu'un des gamins, Owen Harper, rêvait d'avoir un MagicoGlisseur mais ne pouvait pas se l'offrir. Elle apprit que les jumelles Carrow ne s'entendaient pas avec leur père Amycus, et ne le voyaient presque jamais.

Pour les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor, qui avaient nettement moins tendance à se déplacer en meute, ce fut plus délicat. Elisa dut s'attaquer à eux par petits groupes. Quelques Serdaigle qui étudiaient à la bibliothèque, quelques Gryffondor qui faisaient un château-fort de neige dans le parc…

Elle apprit que Ginny s'était fait des amis, Brandon Angel de Gryffondor et Omar Shaw de Serdaigle, deux passionnés par le Quidditch. Elle apprit que deux des filles Nées-Moldus de Gryffondor étaient cousines. Elle apprit qu'une des filles de Serdaigle parlait couramment quatre langues car son père était diplomate. Elle apprit que Colin Crivey était fils de laitier, qu'il avait un frère nommé Dennis et une sœur nommée Emilia, et qu'il rêvait d'être un héros.

Et finalement, elle apprit qu'une des membres du CEM, une Née-Moldu de Serdaigle nommé Felicity, n'était une fille que depuis deux mois. Avant, elle se présentait comme un garçon nommé Félix, et n'avait changé de sexe qu'après avoir découvert que les sorciers pouvaient faire ça avec des Potions. Apparemment sa famille économisait depuis des années pour qu'elle puisse suivre un traitement hormonal une fois majeure, mais un élève plus âgé lui avait expliqué qu'utiliser les méthodes sorcières était bien moins cher et plus rapide que les processus utilisés par les Moldus.

Du coup Elisa réalisa qu'elle n'y connaissait _absolument rien_ en matière de transsexualisme chez les sorciers ou de leur opinion des relations gays, et s'acheta trois bouquins là-dessus pour les lire pendant les vacances. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour se cultiver.

– J'aurais dû faire ça dès la rentrée, se reprochait quand même Elisa. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Felicity a été Répartie sous le nom de Félix et qu'elle a changé de nom en cours d'année ! Et elle vient toutes les semaines au CEM !

– Tu étais concentrée sur autre chose, la réconforta Trisha. Et même toi, tu ne peux pas avoir des yeux partout.

Elles se partageaient une des tables de la salle commune, le brouhaha des autres élèves les entourant comme un bruit de fond familier. Trisha était en train d'assembler une amulette aux composantes dorées et ambrées (Elisa n'était pas très sûre de sa fonction, mais au moins c'était joli). Elisa, quant à elle, avait ouvert son bouquin sur le Philtre de Cénée, qui permettait de changer le sexe d'un individu.

C'était une potion monstrueusement compliquée. Le principe était le même que celui du Polynectar, mais la potion était définitive. De plus, elle n'affectait pas l'identité de la personne, seulement certaines caractéristiques, comme sa production d'hormones. Le processus prenait des semaines et était extrêmement inconfortable, apparemment. Et la potion ne pouvait pas être administrée durant la puberté, où le développement du corps était instable et que les poussées d'hormones étaient imprévisibles. On ne pouvait donc changer de sexe qu'avant ou après.

Eh bien, songea Elisa en refermant son livre. Au moins elle avait appris quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle rangea le grimoire sur la pile de bouquins qu'elle avait déjà lus. Machinalement, sa main se tendit vers son sac. Puis elle se reprit, et ouvrit d'un geste nerveux un bon vieux bouquin Moldu qu'elle trimballait dans sa poche. Ces temps-ci, elle était tendue quand elle ne s'occupait pas les mains.

– Est-ce que c'était grave ? murmura Trisha.

Elisa se tendit :

– Quoi donc ?

Son amie esquissa un geste vague, qui englobait la pile de livres lus, la façon dont les mains d'Elisa étaient serrées sur son roman, et son sac repoussé au pied de la table d'un coup de pied.

– Tu avais l'air bien en revenant de l'infirmerie, hésita Trisha. Et personne ne pense que ce qui t'est arrivé était dangereux, parce que tu es… Ben, t'es le Magister. Mais en ce moment, tu es…. Bizarre. Déprimée. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elisa baissa les yeux sur son bouquin, la gorge serrée. Tom n'aurait pas posé ce genre de questions. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait encore à cette enflure comme Tom ?! Elle devrait se référer à lui comme « l'idiot maléfique sous format papier » !

– Ouais, finit-elle par dire. Je vais bien, j'ai juste… C'était un rude choc, de voir quelqu'un traverser toutes mes défenses comme du papier.

Trisha rigola, puis mit de côté son amulette dorée pour lui tapoter l'épaule :

– T'inquiète, va. On pense toujours que tu es badass.

– Vraiment ? répondit la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

– Vraiment, insista son amie à la peau mate. Tu es l'image même de la gloire dans la Maison des blaireaux. Tu as dérouillés des Serpentard, notre championne résidente de duel, et t'arrives à maîtriser les jumeaux Weasley !

– … Parce que je les _paie_.

Ces deux escrocs lui extorquaient du pognon au prix de la paix, tout de même ! Mais Trisha se contenta d'agiter vaguement la main, dédaigneuse :

– On s'en fiche, de ça. L'important, c'est que les gens sont persuadés que tu pisses du Fléix Félicis et que tu utilises le sang de tes ennemis vaincus comme de la sauce soja.

C'était tellement inattendu qu'Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se plaquant la main sur la bouche pour essayer d'étouffer son hilarité. En vain. Son amie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et continua sur sa lancée :

– Tu sais quel genre de rumeurs circule sur toi ? Il parait que tu manges des aigles sauvages au petit-déjeuner. Tu dors sur un lit de braises. Et quand tu coupes un oignon, c'est l'oignon qui chiale.

– Tu inventes ! accusa Elisa en essayant d'arrêter de se marrer.

– Ouais, avoua Trisha en haussant les épaules. Mais avoue, ça aurait été cool. Quoique, je suis sûre que la rumeur sur les aigles existe vraiment, quelqu'un a dû la lancer pour embêter Helen.

Elisa étouffa un gloussement, essayant d'imaginer la tête d'Helen quand ce genre de rumeur s'était propagé. Leur grande championne en Défense devait sans doute assez mal vivre ce retournement de situation. Elisa avait essayé de recoller les morceaux avec la Serdaigle, mais… Son amie se montrait bien plus froide qu'en début d'année.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Elisa se demanda si elles redeviendraient aussi proches. Elle se souvenait d'un époque où Helen lui sautait au cou en la voyant dans le Poudlard Express. A présent, elles se saluaient à peine d'un hochement de tête. Et d'accord, Elisa était en tort : elle avait tout de même violemment usurpé la place de leader d'Helen, pour qui le Challenge était bien plus qu'un jeu. Mais… C'était tout de même du gâchis.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle-même. C'était elle qui avait été assez idiote pour écrire dans le journal de Tom, qui avait été assez arrogante pour croire qu'elle garderait tout sous contrôle. Tom l'avait changée, lui avait fait du mal, mais elle l'avait cherché.

Et elle avait réussi à l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. Tom avait tenté de l'inciter à être impitoyable, mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Du moins, pas complètement. Elle avait fait obstacle à ses projets, et ce n'était pas rien.

Elle referma son livre. Elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer pour bouquiner. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers Trisha, qui était en train d'achever son amulette dorée :

– Je m'ennuie.

– Tu pourrais organiser ton projet d'école pour Cracmols pour être prête quand tu reverras Lester Hopkrik, fit distraitement son amie.

– Tous mes papiers sur le sujet sont au Cottage des Erables.

Trisha haussa les épaules :

– Alors tu pourrais établir des comparaisons avec Poudlard. Les trucs que tu voudrais copier dans ton école, et les défauts que tu ne voudrais surtout pas reproduire.

– Critiquer Poudlard ? répéta lentement Elisa. Mais quelle bonne idée…

– Eh, attends, je n'ai pas dit… !

– Trop tard ! chantonna Elisa en bondissant de son siège. Merci du conseil, Trisha !

Son amie se frappa le front avec consternation, et Elisa rigola (avant de trébucher dans le couloir et se s'écraser comme une nouille par terre). La vie normale reprenait son cours. Et malgré la profondeur des blessures laissées par Tom, elle allait survivre, et guérir. C'était ça le plus important.

 **oOoOoOo**

Critiquer Poudlard était en fait un projet assez passionnant, et Elisa n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il ne restait qu'un peu moins d'une semaine avant les vacances, et les élèves commençaient déjà à être distraits et à sauter sur la moindre occasion de rigoler un peu. Du coup Elisa souleva la question dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, et eut un tas de suggestions. Ça allait d'idées raisonnables, comme « _apprendre une langue étrangère_ », à des trucs complètement farfelus comme « _organiser une méga-bataille de neige obligatoire pour remplacer les cours de Défense_ ». Quoique, vu la nullité de Lockhart, cette idée n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça…

Elle se lança dans le projet à fond, essayant de s'y immerger complètement. Elle demanda à ses amis dans les autres Maisons de faire circuler l'idée dans leurs salles communes. Takashi accepta de bon cœur, poussé par la curiosité. Heather se montra plus réservée, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que sa Maison remplie de Puristes allait tenter de saboter l'affaire. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, se montrèrent enthousiasmés. Et en fait, à la grande surprise d'Elisa, c'était leur Maison qui avait le plus de propositions utiles à faire.

– Verrouiller les salles communes pour empêcher qu'on viole le couvre-feu, lut Elisa sur la liste. Tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Réserve. Rendre l'Etude des Moldus obligatoire. Avoir un délégué dans chaque classe pour décharger les Préfets… La vache, ils sont beaucoup plus éveillés que ce que je pensais, les Gryffondor !

Elle déballait les résultats de son petit sondage dans une salle de classe vide, en compagnie de ses émissaires. Heather, Adrian, Tabitha et Terence pour les Serpentard : les jumeaux Weasley et leur frère Percy pour les lions : Takashi et Aaron Woodbridge pour les Serdaigle, et Cédric et Trisha pour les Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, Percy hocha la tête avec gravité :

– Les Préfets de Gryffondor ont ceux qui ont le plus de travail, cette dernière proposition me paraît très sensée.

– Parce que les lions sont des agités du bocal ? suggéra Terence d'un air railleur.

Cédric roula des yeux :

– Parce que leur directrice de Maison ne participe pas à la gestion des élèves. McGonagall ne va jamais dans leur salle commune. Ils doivent se débrouiller sans aucun adulte.

– Attendez, vos directeurs de Maisons viennent vous voir dans vos salles communes ? fit Fred (ou George) d'un air incrédule.

Il y eut un court moment de silence consterné.

– C'est leur job, finit par dire Adrian. Rogue fait une visite mensuelle, toujours à l'improviste. Et les Préfets doivent lui faire un rapport toutes les deux semaines.

– Flitwick vient nous voir toutes les deux semaines, rajouta timidement Aaron Woodbridge. Nos préfets ne font pas de rapports, mais les élèves les plus âgés ont pour consigne de prendre soin des plus jeunes.

– Et le professeur Chourave passe dans notre salle commune tous les samedis, termina Cédric. C'est leur rôle de directeur, après tout. Le professeur McGonagall est la seule qui n'a pas le temps de faire ça, parce qu'elle est Sous-directrice en plus.

– Ce château est en sous-effectif, marmonna Elisa.

Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune contestation, pas même de la part de Percy. Elisa continua à trier les propositions d'élèves, ruminant ses pensées. C'était bizarre, que personne n'ai jamais cherché à résoudre ce problème. A moins que ça soit un truc récent. La guerre avait décimé la population sorcière, mais est-ce que les profs avaient été plus nombreux jadis ? C'était une question qu'elle n'avait jamais posé à Tom…

Elle abattit sa plume sur son calepin avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Elle en avait _marre_ de penser à Tom. Il était _parti_. Elle n'allait pas le laisser définir sa vie !

– OK, j'ai une bonne liste, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Premièrement, on a des règles de sécurité. Apposer une Limite d'Âge sur la Réserve, verrouiller les salles communes, placer des sorts de détection de la magie noire dans les couloirs, et organiser des évaluations périodiques pour les profs afin de voir s'ils sont toujours qualifiés ou s'il faut les remettre à niveau.

– Je suis complètement opposé à cette idée de verrouillage des salles communes ! geignit l'un des jumeaux.

– George ! fit Percy d'un air scandalisé.

Elisa agita vaguement la main :

– Comme si tu n'avais pas quatre sorties de secours de prévues, Forge. Ta salle commune est dans une tour, tu pourrais juste sortir par la fenêtre.

A en juger par l'air soudain rêveur des jumeaux, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Cédric se frappa le front avec consternation, et Percy eut l'air horrifié. Les autres, eux, se contentèrent de rigoler.

– Ensuite ! reprit Elisa d'une voix forte. Un cours de découverte du monde sorcier obligatoire pour les Nés-Moldus, et un cours de découverte du monde moldu obligatoire pour les Sang-Purs. Plutôt une bonne idée. Des cours de langue optionnels, c'est bien aussi. Et j'ai aussi une demande visant à ce qu'il y ait plus d'infos données sur les choix possibles après Poudlard, par exemple avec l'invitation de professionnels qui expliqueraient leur métiers, des prospectus, peut-être des visites au Ministère ou ailleurs…

– Excellente idée, approuva aussitôt Percy.

– Ça permettrait aussi de rencontrer des gens avant d'être diplômé, fit pensivement Adrian. Oui, ça serait une bonne idée…

Elisa était arrivée au bout de sa liste, qui contenait les propositions des Poufsouffle et celles des Gryffondor. Elle consulta les autres du regard et Heather se redressa, se raclant la gorge avant de lire ses propres propositions :

– Possibilité de rester à Poudlard durant l'été pour cause exceptionnelle, et mise en place de bourses pour aider des élèves à acheter leurs fournitures.

Elisa essaya de ne pas penser à quel genre d'élève demanderait à rester à l'école toute l'année. Au lieu de ça, elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers les Serdaigle. Takashi baissa les yeux sur sa liste :

– Faire des projets inter-Maisons, comme des exposés ou des dissertations. Pouvoir passer des diplômes Moldus pour aller dans une université ensuite. Organiser des échanges avec d'autres écoles sorcières.

– Pas mal, approuva Elisa en prenant en notes. Vous pensez qu'on a une chance, si on soumet ça à un prof ?

Les autres se regardèrent. Puis Heather haussa les épaules :

– On peut toujours essayer. Par contre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour en parler à Rogue.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, ses trois amis Serpentard se mirent à ricaner. Les autres les fixèrent avec perplexité. Heather roula des yeux :

– C'est bon, c'était il y a deux ans ! C'est juste que quand j'ai dit à Flint que j'étais lesbienne…

– Wow, wow, wow, tu es lesbienne ?! s'étrangla l'un des jumeaux.

– Moi je le savais ! se rengorgea Elisa.

Parce qu'Adrian le lui avait dit. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'elle était au courant d'un truc que les autres n'avait pas noté, elle n'allait pas se priver de le faire remarquer ! Heather, quant à elle, riva un regard menaçant sur le Weasley ahuri :

– Une remarque à faire, rouquin ?

– Euh non, fit le Gryffondor pris au dépourvu. C'est juste que… Tu n'as pas l'air lesbienne ?

Elisa se crispa, pas très sûre de comment réagir à cette remarque. Mais Heather ne perdit pas son calme. Au contraire. Elle prit un air exagérément stupéfaite, et baissa les yeux sur son uniforme de Poudlard comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu :

– Tu es sûr ? J'aurais juré que… Oh, non, est-ce que j'ai oublié mon drapeau arc-en-ciel à la maison ? Encore ?

– Honnêtement Heather, gloussa Terence. Tu n'es même pas couvert de paillettes. Quel genre de lesbienne es-tu ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Percy. Fred (ou George) était si cramoisi qu'on aurait dit que ses oreilles allaient prendre feu. Son frère lui tapota sur l'épaule avec compassion, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Dans ce genre de situation, faire une remarque quelconque ne pouvait mener qu'à enfoncer cet idiot davantage.

– Bref, reprit Heather. Flint me draguait, j'ai fait mon coming-out en hurlant dans le stade de Quidditch sous les yeux de toute l'équipe, et la semaine d'après, quand Rogue est venu faire son inspection… Quelqu'un a fait une remarque sur l'homosexualité, comme quoi c'était un vice de… Né-Moldu. Bref. Rogue nous a fait asseoir et on a eu droit à un cours sur la sexualité. Par lui, par les Préfets, par Mrs Pomfresh. Ça a été les quarante minutes _les plus horribles de ma vie_. Tout le monde me fusillait du regard en pensant que c'était de ma faute.

– … Alors tu ne veux pas aller voir Rogue parce que tu as peur qu'il soumette ta Maison à un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? résuma Takashi avec incrédulité.

Heather marqua une pause.

– Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça a vraiment l'air ridicule. Mais… Oui.

Il y eut un silence, puis plusieurs reniflements hilares. Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, réprimant un sourire amusé, puis tendit la main vers la liasse de papiers qu'Elisa avait toujours à la main.

– Je vais tout de même proposer ces suggestions au professeur McGonagall.

– Et moi à Flitwick, renchérit Takashi.

Les trois Poufsouffle de la bande se regardèrent, puis Elisa tendit le paquet de feuilles à Cédric.

– C'est toi le futur Préfet. Va préparer ta promotion.

Cédric tenta de protester que tout ça, c'était le projet d'Elisa, mais elle ne céda pas. S'il avait fallu discuter avec Flitwick ou Trelawney, elle aurait sans doute fait ça toute seule, mais elle n'était pas vraiment proche de Chourave. Et la vieille prof de Botanique était étonnamment perceptive. Combien de temps discuteraient-elles avant que Chourave ne remarque que les mains d'Elisa étaient incapables de rester immobiles, qu'elle était tendue, qu'elle triturait l'ourlet de son sac de manière obsessive ? Combien de temps avant que Chourave ne lui demande d'un ton plein de pitié si elle avait besoin d'une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, ou d'une aide psychologique ?

Non, pas question. Elisa refusait qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle était forte, elle allait s'en sortir seule. Et puis… C'était de sa faute, si Tom l'avait blessée. Il fallait qu'elle assume. Il fallait qu'elle assume seule.

Percy, Takashi et Cédric allèrent donc voir leurs directeurs respectifs de Maison. Mais, comme Elisa s'en doutait, les profs ne se montrèrent pas très réceptifs à leurs propositions.

Chourave avait été enthousiasmée, et Flitwick agréablement surpris. McGonagall se montra plus mesurée. Mais, même si leurs réponses variaient, leurs arguments étaient les mêmes. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'effectifs. Pas assez de budget. Pas assez de temps. Percy semblait extrêmement déçu, peut-être encore plus qu'Elisa. Le jeune Préfet avait réellement voulu apporter un changement à l'école, une amélioration.

Oh, certaines de leurs idées furent admises. Ainsi, durant les derniers jours avant les vacances, une Limite d'Âge interdisant le passage au moins de quinze ans fut tracée devant l'entrée de la Réserve. Un sort d'alarme fut mis sur les portes des salles communes : si quelqu'un d'autre que les Préfets entraient ou sortaient après le couvre-feu, une alarme sonnerait dans le bureau du directeur de Maison concerné.

Mais ce fut tout. Pas de cours de langue, pas de bourses pour les élèves moins fortunés, pas de possibilités d'échange avec d'autres écoles. Elisa s'y attendait un peu, le monde sorcier était apparemment fondamentalement opposé au changement, mais… Voilà. Elle s'était plongée à fond dans ce projet, et maintenant qu'il était sans l'impasse, elle se sentait étrangement désemparée. Parce que c'était un échec, mais aussi… Parce que maintenant, elle n'avait rien à faire mis à part se tourner les pouces, se ronger les ongles, et penser à Tom.

Harry tenta de lui remonter le moral. Et ça en disait long, si Harry Potter, aussi observateur qu'une langoustine, réussissait à voir qu'elle était déprimée ! Mais ses idées n'avaient rien de très réconfortantes. Voler sur un balai n'intéressait pas Elisa, et elle avait accumulé beaucoup de retard sur sa production de MagicoGlisseurs. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner au duel, parce que ça lui faisait penser à Tom. Et quand Harry s'enquit de ses progrès avec le Patronus, Elisa se tendit.

– Je fais une pause, mentit-elle avec un sourire un peu figé.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Tu disais que ça progressait bien, cet été.

La Poufsouffle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Avouer qu'elle avait peur de ne pas en être capable ? Les légendes disaient qu'un jour, un sorcier dont le cœur n'était pas pur avait tenté de lancer le Patronus, et qu'il n'avait produit qu'une grosse masse de vers grouillants qui l'avaient ensuite dévoré vivant. Si elle lançait le sort à présent, est-ce qu'elle risquait la même chose ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir le cœur pur. Elle se sentait souillée.

– Je suis déprimée en ce moment, finit-elle par admettre. J'irais mieux après avoir revu mes parents, j'imagine.

Elle l'espérait vraiment.

– D'accord, finit par dire Harry. Tu veux m'aider avec mes Sortilèges d'Allégresse ? On les verra l'année prochaine, mais comme ça a l'air facile, Hermione et moi on prend un peu d'avance.

Elisa acquiesça avec soulagement. Et même si la joie qui la saisie après avoir servi de cible à Harry n'était qu'artificielle, eh bien… C'était une pause bienvenue dans ses idées noires.

Les vacances se rapprochaient. Les gens parlaient de leurs cadeaux de Noëls et de leurs projets de ski. Le projet d'amélioration de Poudlard était tombé à plat auprès des profs, mais plusieurs élèves en avaient entendu parler, et quêtaient des renseignements auprès d'Elisa ou de Percy. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se concrétise, c'était bon de voir que l'idée faisait son petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit des élèves. Si suffisamment de gens avaient envie de changement, alors petit à petit, il y aurait une demande à laquelle les profs seraient forcés de répondre.

Trisha, Cédric et Elisa rentraient tous les trois chez eux pour Noël. Trisha n'avait pas de projets fantastiques, mis à part lécher les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse et taquiner son petit frère Isaac sur sa vie à Gryffondor. Quand à Elisa, lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée dans des manuels ou des inventions pour essayer de ne plus penser à Tom, elle n'avait guère de projets de vacances. Envisager l'avenir à long terme lui semblait une tâche insurmontable. Elle voulait juste se recentrer sur elle-même, et se persuader qu'au fond, rien n'avait changé.

Bref, c'était essentiellement Cédric qui faisait la conversation. Apparemment son père allait l'emmener voir plusieurs matchs de Quidditch cet hiver, et un cousin de sa mère allait leur rendre visite. Durant les deux derniers jours avant les vacances, Elisa passa donc son temps vautrée sur le canapé préféré de leur petit trio, se laissant bercée par la voix enthousiaste de son ami.

Parfois, elle avait une étrange sensation d'irréalité. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa vie, que c'était si… normal. Perdre la présence de Tom dans sa tête aurait dû être un soulagement, mais elle se sentait vide et froide, comme si elle avait perdu un membre. C'était ridicule. Quitte à faire une comparaison du genre, la perte de Tom aurait dû être comparable à l'excision d'une tumeur. Mais non, elle se sentait juste… plus petite. Diminuée. Elle avait perdu son assurance et elle avait à nouveau peur de parler en public. Elle trébuchait sur les pavés inégaux de la cour au lieu de se déplacer avec la grâce mortelle d'une duelliste, et elle ne se sentait plus invincible. Et c'était tellement rageant. Consciemment, elle savait qu'être débarrassée de Tom était une bonne chose, mais apparemment une partie de son cerveau n'avait pas reçu cette notification.

Parfois elle se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait récupéré le journal de Tom, si cette personne était déjà sous son emprise. Elle faisait taire cette pensée immédiatement. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire sans devoir en plus se préoccuper d'une hypothétique deuxième victime.

– Hey, fit soudain Trisha. Tu vas bien ?

Cédric était en train de discuter Quidditch avec Heidi et Tamsin, agitant les mains avec animation pour appuyer son discours. Trisha, quant à elle, avait l'air sérieux et scrutait le visage de son amie comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

– Oui, sourit faiblement Elisa. T'inquiète. Je pensais juste à autre chose.

Trisha ne se dérida pas. Elle hésita une seconde puis, prudemment, demanda à voix basse :

– Depuis la rentrée, c'était toujours toi, hein ? Pas le journal ?

Elisa eut comme l'impression que ses entrailles avaient fait une embardée en entendant son amie évoquer le journal. Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise sur le livre qu'elle feuilletait, au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Mais elle s'efforça de garder un ton dégagé pour répondre :

– C'était moi. J'oubliais de faire attention à certaines choses et je me concentrais sur d'autres, c'est tout. J'étais différente, mais j'étais toujours _moi_.

C'était le plus dérangeant à encaisser. Ce n'était pas Tom qui avait oublié ses parents, ses elfes, les gamins qui avaient besoin d'aide. C'était _elle_. C'était une part d'elle qui existait, et qui existerait toujours. Une part d'elle avide de reconnaissance et de gloire, et qui ne faisait pas passer les autres avant elle. Une part d'elle qui n'avait rien de monstrueux, bien sûr, mais… Une part d'elle qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Et tout au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels changements étaient permanents. Tom n'avait pas essayé de la détruire, comme il l'avait fait pour Ginny Weasley dans le canon. Il avait tenté de la _changer_. Et… Et s'il avait réussi ? Si son influence avait durablement affecté son esprit ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda Elisa avec un sourire forcé. Je n'étais pas si bizarre, si ?

– Non, déclara lentement Trisha. Justement, tu n'étais pas si différente.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, pas très sûre de comment interpréter ça. Puis Sun-Min s'invita à leur table pour leur raconter avec excitation que son papa allait l'emmener au ski pour Noël, et la conversation dériva sur les vacances imminentes. Elisa rangea cette étrange remarque dans un coin de son esprit, et n'y pensa plus.

Demain, ça serait les vacances. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, revoir ses parents, se replonger dans ses projets, oublier un petit peu le monde extérieur. Avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus dernièrement, elle avait bien mérité une pause, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Les vacances arrivèrent.

Chacun fit ses bagages, rangea ses affaires, monta dans le train. Elisa garda son chat sur ses genoux, Dracarys ronronnant comme un petit moteur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, les Poufsouffle partirent chacun de leur côté. Elisa fit ses adieux à ses amis en se forçant à sourire.

Lorsqu'Isabelle Bishop vint chercher sa fille à la gare, l'adolescente serra sa mère dans ses bras pendant presque une minute. Juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de se convaincre, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur stupide de lâcher un journal maudit dans une école pleine d'enfants.

Isabelle ne dit rien. Quand Elisa la lâcha, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de réajuster le col de la veste d'aviateur que la jeune Poufsouffle portait en guise de manteau.

– Dur semestre ?

– Quelque chose comme ça, sourit faiblement Elisa.

Et ce fut tout. C'était ce qui était bien avec sa mère : quand Elisa avait un secret, elle n'insistait jamais. Tant que rien ne bouleversait son monde, ses rêveries, ses petites habitudes, Isabelle avait toujours laissé sa fille totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Les Bishop rentrèrent au Cottage des Erables, Elisa ordonna à Chappy de défaire ses bagages, Dracarys le chat et Malta le serpent firent le tour de sa chambre pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé, et tout redevint normal. Elisa vérifia son atelier, où ses elfes se remirent à fabriquer des Glisseurs. Elle feuilleta ses carnets remplis de schémas et d'idées. Elle commença à fabriquer une nouvelle amulette, pour elle cette fois : une amulette de sérénité et d'apaisement. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Stupidement, le journal de Tom lui manquait. Il était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, un peu comme une habitude dont on a du mal à se défaire.

– Comme de fumer la cigarette, murmura-t-elle en parcourant du regard tous ses carnets remplis d'idées. C'est difficile de perdre cette habitude, mais y succomber donne le cancer.

Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle n'avait été possédée que très brièvement, n'avait blessé personne… Et lorsque le journal l'avait influencée, il n'avait pas fait d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais. Quelqu'un de plus égoïste et arrogant, plus susceptible de céder à l'attrait du pouvoir et de préférer la compagnie du journal à celle de ses amis… mais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Pas quelqu'un de cruel, de dangereux, de méchant.

Oui, Elisa ne s'en tirait pas si mal.

Sans compter que, pour sa stupidité, Dumbledore aurait été en droit de lui retirer une centaine de points et de lui donner assez d'heures de colle pour remplir un semestre entier !

D'ailleurs, c'était presque curieux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. D'accord, Dumbledore aimait beaucoup l'idée de donner une seconde chance aux gens, mais… Généralement, il n'y avait que les Gryffondor qui étaient exempts de toute punition quand ils avaient fait une connerie. Est-ce qu'il avait eu pitié de l'air misérable d'Elisa ? Elle espérait que non. La situation avait été assez humiliante comme ça.

Peut-être qu'il s'était montré compréhensif parce qu'il avait vécu une situation similaire. Les souvenirs d'Elisa sur le sujet étaient un peu flous, mais il lui semblait que dans sa jeunesse, Dumbledore avait joyeusement sympathisé avec Grindelwald. En fait, Dumbledore avait carrément planifié avec lui l'asservissement des Moldus, tout ça parce qu'il était ravi d'avoir un ami aussi brillant que lui dans le petit village où il était obligé de s'occuper de sa sœur handicapée.

L'idée d'être piégé par l'attrait des conversations avec un égal intellectuel… Oui, c'était possible que ça ait touché un nerf sensible chez Dumbledore. Elisa ne pouvait pas en être sûre, mais ça paraissait sensé.

Et si ça lui avait permis d'échapper à une punition, eh bien, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elisa ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Cette année, même si elle avait toujours un millier de projets en tête, elle essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec ses parents. Michael Bishop, son père, avait obtenu un congé assez long, pour une fois. Elisa lui apprit à utiliser un MagicoGlisseur, et son père lui apprit à conduire avec sa vieille Citroën. Avec sa mère, Elisa parlait de magie et des mouvements des planètes, et de la façon dont on pouvait lire l'avenir dans les rêves.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elisa ne s'était pas consacrée comme ça à ses parents, réalisa-t-elle avec une bouffée de culpabilité un soir où Isabelle lui montrait leurs albums photo. D'habitude, Isabelle et Michael étaient happés par leurs passions respectives de voyages, et Elisa était plongée dans ses inventions et ses projets.

C'était du gâchis. Le couple Bishop était des parents géniaux. Franchement, elle ne les appréciait pas assez.

Alors elle s'efforça de réparer cette erreur. Elle discuta Divination avec sa mère, perfectionna sa lecture des cartes du tarot. Isabelle lisait l'avenir dans les rêves et dans le mouvement des planètes, et arguait que c'était en rapport avec le fait qu'elle était née en pleine nuit. Elisa était née sous un soleil étincelant, par contre, et Isabelle était fermement convaincue que sa fille n'avait pas la même affinité avec la magie. Son truc à elle, c'était les choses écrites. Les cartes de tarot, les lignes de la main, ou même les motifs formés par les osselets.

Elisa n'était que moyennement convaincue, mais les cartes de tarot lui semblaient plus sensées que les élucubrations des astres. Et puis, au fond, elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle passait du temps avec sa mère.

Avec son père, elle ne pouvait pas parler de magie. En fait, étant donné que son père avait été si souvent absent de sa vie, elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir autant la bougeotte, mais… Michael Bishop n'avait jamais été présent pour elle comme l'avait été Isabelle.

Bizarrement, pourtant, il fut la première personne à qui elle parla de Tom.

La discussion tomba un peu de nulle part. Il avait beaucoup neigé et ils dégageaient un passage menant de l'entrée de la maison au portillon du jardin, puis menant de la porte arrière du Cottage au garage, qui avait été bâti un peu à l'écart et derrière un bouquet d'arbustes. Michael était en en train de se plaindre des soirées de pilotes où la boisson de référence était le vin, un alcool qu'il avait en horreur, et Elisa rigolait doucement en écoutant ses récriminations faussement indignées.

– … A croire qu'ils veulent encourager l'alcoolisme ! maugréait son père. Et puis, tu devrais voir les prix de ces horreurs. Certaines bouteilles valent des milliers de livres. Des milliers ! Merci, mais je vais rester à l'eau. De toute façon, ça toujours le goût de liquide lave-glace pour moi.

– C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les fruits ! se moqua sa fille.

– N'importe quoi, contra son père en jeta de côté une nouvelle pelletée de neige. Je n'aime pas les agrumes, le raisin, certains fruits rouges, mais… J'aime les pommes, par exemple. Pourquoi ils ne servent pas du vin de pomme ?

– … Du cidre ?

Michael eut l'air tout déconfit, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le son résonna dans le jardin enneigé, emplissant l'air comme un coup de clairon, et elle s'étrangla presque sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas rigolé comme ça depuis… une éternité.

– Ah, fit son père en souriant avec douceur. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu étais tellement renfermée quand tu es revenue de l'école.

Elisa baissa les yeux, envoyant la neige voler de côté d'un coup de baguette. Elle faillit rétorquer à son père qu'il pouvait difficilement juger de son humeur, vu qu'il était absent quasiment toute l'année, mais elle se retint. Ça serait cruel de sa part. Son père se faisait juste du souci pour elle, et c'était normal.

– Quelle est la pire chose que tu aies faite de toute ta vie ? finit-elle par dire.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Michael haussa les sourcils, puis s'appuya sur sa pelle, pensif. Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'oublier sa question… Mais le pilote se mit à parler, et elle ravala ses objections.

– J'ai piloté un vol à Amsterdam une fois, commença gravement Michael. J'ai vu des choses horribles au Mali, en Inde, même en Arabie, mais à Amsterdam… Il y avait cette petite fille appuyée contre la porte de l'aéroport, en train de pleurer. Elle devait avoir quatre ans. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle me comprenait à peine. Mon vol décollait bientôt, alors je l'ai amenée à un des gardes, et je suis parti. Je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais je suis parti quand même pour ne pas louper mon avion.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

– J'ai appris plus tard que le garde était corrompu, continua-t-il doucement. Il faisait passer de la drogue, de l'argent… du trafic d'êtres humains. J'ai été interrogé là-dessus par des inspecteurs, peut-être six mois plus tard. Ils étaient suspicieux par ce que j'apparaissais avec lui et la fillette sur la vidéosurveillance, mais qu'il n'avait jamais ramené de petite fille perdue à l'accueil.

Elisa sentit tous ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, et un poids très lourd lui tomber sur l'estomac.

– Ils pensent qu'elle a été la dernière victime qu'il a vendu à un réseau de trafic humain, termina Michael à voix basse. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée.

Elisa resta immobile, les bras ballants, horrifiée. Son père secoua la tête puis releva les yeux et la fixa :

– Ce genre de choses n'existe pas chez les sorciers, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand tu as utilisé ta magie accidentelle pour la première fois. Dans ton monde… Dans ton monde, la magie accidentelle des enfants les protègent contre ce genre d'abus. Il y a parfois des actes violents, mais il n'y a pas d'horreurs comme chez les Moldus.

– Il y a des trucs assez moches chez les sorciers aussi, fit faiblement Elisa.

Son père soupira.

– Peut-être. Mais cette petite-fille… Je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce que je lui ai fait. Oh, je ne savais pas que le garde était corrompu, je pensais bien faire, mais… Au final, ça ne change rien au résultat final.

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'Elisa digérait ça. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son père puisse porter ce genre de fardeau. Il semblait tellement… Joyeux. Tellement nonchalant, tellement cool. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas facile, de porter ce genre de regret, et de sourire aux gens tout en se faisant miner de l'intérieur par les remords. Est-ce qu'elle aurait fait le même choix que lui ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec le même choix que lui ?

En rétrospective, ce qui s'était passé avec le journal n'était peut-être pas si affreux. Elle pouvait encaisser ça et continuer de vivre la tête haute, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait blessé personne. Si elle avait condamné quelqu'un à porter les conséquences de ses actes…

– Et toi ? finit par dire Michael avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qui te pèse sur l'esprit ?

Elisa hésita. Puis, morceau par morceau, elle lui raconta l'histoire du journal. Un vieux bouquin trouvé dans des livres d'occasion, qu'elle avait immédiatement considéré comme suspect. La certitude du danger. La décision de l'emmener quand même à Poudlard, de l'étudier. Les conseils et les compliments de Tom durant tout le mois de septembre, le piège qui se refermait sur elle. Son duel contre Terence début octobre, l'envie de gagner, et le journal qui se faisait de plus en plus indispensable. L'addiction qui commençait. Le succès, les résultats qui semblaient tomber du ciel, la gloire. L'impression de tout contrôler, alors qu'elle commençait justement à déraper. Le triomphe lors du Challenge de novembre. Son inquiétude, ses migraines, et son incapacité à se séparer du journal de Tom. Son match contre Helen début décembre, son accès de violence, et sa première prise de conscience. Son sentiment de doute, lorsqu'elle avait continué à écrire dans le journal qu'elle était incapable de lâcher. Et puis la lettre de Lester, sa réalisation, et l'attaque de Tom qui sentait la menace…

– J'étais tellement stupide ! conclut-elle rageusement. Je savais qu'il était dangereux et j'ai quand même voulu écrire dedans. Je pensais le contrôler mais c'était lui qui me contrôlait. J'ai blessé Helen ! J'aurais pu blesser des tas de gens ! Et maintenant, il est à Poudlard, et il va posséder quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle se reprit, respira un grand coup. La corvée de dégagement de la neige était oubliée depuis longtemps, et son père abandonna sa pelle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

– Tu as fait de ton mieux, Ellie.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

– Faire de mon mieux, ça aurait été ne pas ouvrir ce foutu bouquin.

Michael renifla avec amusement, et la relâcha. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, la fixant droit dans les yeux :

– Réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que quelqu'un a été gravement blessé ?

– Non, mais…

– Est-ce que tu aurais agi de la même manière de ton plein gré ?

– Non, mais je…

– Est-ce que les gens t'en veulent pour ce qui s'est passé ?

– Non, mais ils ne…

– Et est-ce que tu es allée chercher de l'aide dès que possible ?

– Oui, mais je…

– Et est-ce que les autorités compétentes sont mises au courant à présent ?

– Oui ! Mais j'ai quand même…

– Alors on dirait que tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux, la coupa son père. Tu as réalisé que ça partait en sucette, tu as essayé de tout arrêter et de réparer ton erreur. Tu n'as pas cherché à te cacher pour éviter une punition, tu as prévenu le directeur. Oui, amener le journal à l'école était une mauvaise idée, tout comme écrire dedans. Mais personne n'aurait pu penser que c'était un artefact de magie noire. Et apparemment, tu as gardé le contrôle au point que la chose dans ce livre a eu peur et s'est cachée. Honnêtement, Ellie, ça aurait pu tourner beaucoup plus mal, et tu es la raison pour laquelle ça s'est si bien passée. Tu es juste dans le déni.

– Je ne suis pas dans le déni ! protesta sa fille.

Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était quand même exactement ce que dirait quelqu'un dans le déni. Et à en juger par le sourire hilare de son père, il pensait la même chose.

– C'est de ma faute, finit-elle par dire faiblement.

Son père redevint sérieux :

– C'est ce que je me dis aussi, souvent. Mais un psychologue m'a dit que j'ai seulement fait la meilleure chose possible avec les informations que j'avais à ma disposition. Ça ne fait pas disparaitre ma responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'ai pas commis une faute. C'était juste… Pas de chance, et un destin cruel.

Elisa rumina ces mots quelques instants, puis hocha la tête, lentement. Elle aussi, elle avait fait la meilleure chose possible avec les informations à sa disposition. Et si ces informations avaient été faussées par les œillères mentales que Tom Jedusor lui avait imposées… Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait mal agit et elle était responsable, mais elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux.

Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, et le destin avait gagné cette manche. C'était tout.

Mais… Mais elle était vivante. Tout le monde était vivant. Son père avait eu raison sur un point : ça aurait pu tourner _beaucoup_ plus mal. Il y aurait pu y avoir des blessés. Il y aurait pu avoir des _morts_. Mais tout le monde allait bien. Elle-même, elle allait bien, et elle avait une chance de guérir. Guérir, et réparer tout ça.

– Tu peux ne pas en parler à Maman ? finit par dire Elisa. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

Michael se remit à pelleter de la neige de son côté. Après un silence, il répondit avec réticence :

– Je ne mettrais pas le sujet sur le tapis si tu veux. Mais si elle pose des questions, elle a le droit de savoir. C'est ta mère. Et elle n'est pas aussi fragile que tu le penses.

Elisa pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça en silence.

Ils terminèrent leurs tâches et rentrèrent au Cottage, où Chappy leur avait préparé du chocolat chaud. Elisa se sentait plus fatiguée qu'elle n'aurait cru, comme si vider son sac l'avait drainée de son énergie. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement plus légère. Ça faisait du bien, d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec Trisha ou Cédric ou même Harry, mais… Là, c'était son père. Et même si elle était (mentalement) une adulte, c'était le rôle de ses parents de l'aider à traverser ce genre d'épreuve. C'était leur rôle de la soutenir, de la protéger. Et Elisa s'avançait vers un destin tellement semé d'embuches qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de refuser le moindre soutien.

C'était bizarre. Déjà petite, elle savait qu'elle avait une conscience adulte (bon, de jeune adulte, mais adulte quand même). Alors elle avait toujours été très autonome. Tellement autonome que si ses parents avaient été un poil moins excentrique eux-mêmes, ils s'en seraient sans doute inquiétés ! Mais le fait était qu'Elisa n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'eux, et que du coup elle ne s'était jamais vraiment reposée sur eux.

Elle leur faisait confiance, elle les aimait, et leur présence était réconfortante. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais elles ne les avaient jamais vus comme des protecteurs, des soutiens, des piliers, parce que… Parce qu'elle avait assumé que c'était elle, la protectrice. C'était elle qui allait sauver le monde.

En rétrospective, c'était stupide de sa part. D'accord, elle était peut-être plus intelligente que sa mère, plus créative que son père, et plus douée en magie qu'eux deux. Mais elle n'était pas Superman. Elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule. Oh, peut-être qu'elle pouvait dessiner tous les plans possibles et établir tous les jalons nécessaire, mais… Elle avait choisi Poufsouffle pour une bonne raison, et c'était que la solitude n'était pas faite pour elle. Se retrouver isolée de ses amis, ça l'affaiblissait, et apparemment ça la rendait stupidement irresponsable.

Même si ce n'était qu'émotionnellement, elle avait besoin de soutien. Et, parfois, il fallait un sacré choc pour s'en rendre compte, mais elle n'était pas seule. Ses parents ne lui demandaient rien en retour, ne l'accuseraient de rien. Ils étaient là, et ils l'aimaient inconditionnellement.

– Est-ce que tu pleures ? fit Isabelle avec affolement.

Elisa renifla, s'essuya les yeux. Son père lui passa un mouchoir.

– Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle faiblement. Je suis juste vraiment heureuse de vous avoir. Je vous aime, vous savez ?

Elle ne disait presque jamais ce genre de chose à voix haute. Et en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de sa mère, elle se résolut aussitôt de changer ça.

Ses parents méritaient vraiment, _vraiment_ d'être mieux appréciés.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, on finit sur une note optimiste x) Elisa commence doucement à se remettre de l'influence de Tom, et à réaliser à quel point il a affecté ses pensées durant quatre mois. Et, malgré sa volonté de "réparer sa faute", elle va rester centrer sur elle-même, sur sa guérison à elle, avant de se préoccuper de ce que peut faire le journal à sa prochaine victime. Yep, c'est hypocrite de sa part. Mais pas insensé, quand on pense au choc qu'elle a subit.

Enfin bref ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre Serdaigle favori !

\- Mandy Brocklehurst (très académique).

\- Sue Li (Née-Moldue asiatique)

\- Morag MacDougal (issue d'une vieille famille écossaise)

\- Padma Patil (Indienne, d'une famille bengale)

\- Lisa Turpin (rêveuse qui adore bouquiner)

\- Michael Corner (grand fan de Quidditch)

\- Anthony Goldstein (issu d'une famille juive, parce que y a de la diversité à Poudlard)

\- Terry Boot (Sang-Pur très académique)

\- Stephen Cornfoot (Né-Moldu dont les parents sont divorcés)

\- Roger Malone (Né-Moldu d'origine portugaise)


	7. Une école pour Noël

Yo ! Me revoilà après cette longue absence... De trois jours, puisque je poste avec seulement 48h de retard x) Eh oui, je devais finir mes exams ! Ce qui est fait, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, j'ai juste à me soucier des rattrapages...

Enfin bref ! Voici d'abord les **réponses aux reviews** !

Avant toute chose, désolée tout le monde, mais certaines reviews ne sont jamais apparues dans ma boite mail... Et là, je m'adresse spécifiquement à **SugarBrown** , à **qyre** , à **SaniaWive** , à **Akagitsune** , à **La Plume de Sucre** , à **Niakovic** , à **Elaia Gurialde** , à **xstorm007** et à **Nera Lupa**. Vos reviews sont apparues dans ma boite mail après une mise à jour, mais le mail ne me montrait pas le contenu : et le site n'affichait parfois pas la review non plus ! Bref, vos commentaires sont _Missing In Action_. Et du coup, ça a faussé les votes... Raaah. Ce site m'en veut. Bref, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde... Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure que c'est accidentel. Sorry !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Oui, Elisa se recentre sur elle-même, sur ses projets, sur... Tout, sauf le journal et comment il l'a changée. Et nope, ça ne sera pas Helen xD L'ironie aurait été bonne, mais non. Tu le découvriras en temps voulu =D Et je suis ravie que les petites fiches de personnage te plaisent ! Ca me permet de donner mine de rien un peu de "background" aux persos secondaires.

Yo, **IceQueen38** ! Je publie tous les lundis, en fait x) Mais la semaine prochaine, il est possible que je publie mercredi (j'ai partiels jusqu'à mardi après-midi). Bref, t'inquiète pas pour la régularité des chapitres ! C'est toujours ponctuel x)

Salut **Elesdei** ! Nope, pas Luna x) C'est pas prévu ! Ni ton autre idée d'ailleurs. Ironiquement, c'est une des personnes pour qui ça te semble impossible, qui va efectivement mettre la main sur le journal. Eh oui, spoilers ! Et pour la "désintox" d'Elisa : effectivement, elle n'aurais pas du écrire dans le journal, mais... Il faut garder à l'esprit qu'elle est une gamine de treize ans (plus mature, certes, mais avec le cerveau encore en cours de développement), lâchée dans un univers de fiction. Un univers où il ne lui ets jamais rien arrivé de mal. Elle a réalisé que le danger existait, dans le tome précédent, mais elle n'avait pas encore réalisé q'elle y était vulnérable, que ce n'était plus un jeu, qu'elle n'était pas une lectrice à l'abris derrière son livre. C'est une leçon sur sa vulnérabilité qu'elle a subit. Et pour le moment, elle ne l'a pas encore tout à fait réalisé...

Hello **Filk** ! Oui oui, Elisa va bien rencontrer Lester, c'est prévu x) J'espère que ça va te plaire, d'ailleurs ! On va aussi rencontrer la copine de Lester, mawahaha xDD Enfin bref ! Je suis contente que tu t'identifie à Elisa parce que... Ben, moi aussi x) Moi aussi, j'ai un mal fou à m'excuser tout en étant rongée de culpabilité dès que je fais une connerie. Je suis au niveau zéro en matière de compéences sociales et autres interactions avec les êtres humains x) Et pour Harry... Il fait de son mieux ! Mais c'ets pas sa faute s'il ne sait pas réconforter les gens. Il n'a pas eu de modèle dans ce domaine, personne ne l'a jamais réconforté. Yep, si tu veux être triste, pense donc à ça x)

Merci **Doucetbete** xD Oui, Rogue est une présence semi-constante dans l'histoire, parce que tu pense bien que Dudu lui a demandé de tenir Elisa à l'oeil ! Et aussi parce qu'il se sent personellement intéressé, après l'histoire avec le troll. Enfin bref, pas mal de gens la gardent à l'oeil, se demandant discrètement quel chaos la gamine va déchaîner... Heureusement, elle n'a pas ouvert la Chambre. Imagine le bazar ! Et sinon, je suis ravie que les parents d'Elisa te plaisent xD Les deux grands voyageurs fantasques, parfaits pour élever une progéniture aussi illuminée que notre chère Magister...

Salut **Millon** ! Oui, Elisa va se reconnecter avec ses anciens amis. Elle n'a rien fait pour briser leur amitié... Sauf avec Helen. Là, la relation va être un peu tendue. Helen est attachée au Challenge comme Elisa est attachée au CEM : ce sont leur création, leur accomplissement. Du coup, Helen est tout à fait justifiée dans sa méfiance et sa rancune. Même si Elisa était influencée par Tom, elle a quand même délibérémént usurpé la place d'une amie. C'et quand même dur à avaler. Mais bon ! C'est la vie. Et Elisa a d'autres amis pour la soutenir !

Bienvenue **Edl** ! Oui, je laisse un peu Harry de côté. Déjà, parce que je n'ai pas trop le choix, avec une narratrice qui est dans une Maison différente et une promotion différente, avec des prorités différentes xD Mais surtout, parce que... Les fics de Self-Insert tendent à graviter autour des perso principal, et ce n'est pas l'angle d'approche d'Elisa. Elle a beau être une idéaliste, Elisa est aussi une grosse égoïste et elle veut avant toute chose sauver SA peau, SON univers. Si Harry peut donner un coup de main, c'est génial, mais elle ne va pas faire tourner son monde autour de lui x) Et en prime... Ca permet à Harry de profiter de son enfance. Elisa (et moi d'ailleurs) en fait vraiment sa croisade. Elle déteste le concept d'enfants-soldats, de gamins manipulés et instrumentalisés par les adultes. Bref ! Beaucoup de tes questions sont des spoilers alors tu n'auras les réponses que dans le bonus ! Mais je peux quand même te dire que Sun-Min Jeong est effectivement coréenne, parce que l'univers de Poudlard manquait de diversité x)

Salut **Titietrominet** ! Oui, Elisa a subit un sacré choc et elle a de la chance d'avoir le soutien de ses parents. Ils sont géniaux, les Bishop. Mais eh ! La réaction d'Elisa est assez justifiée. Imagine un peu ta panique si un jour tu réalisait que tu étais manipulée, que ton esprit n'était plus fiable, que tu ne savais dans quelles mesures tes actions étaient les tiennes et dans quelle mesure elles étaient celles de ton ennemi ? Il y a de quoi vouloir se terrer sous son lit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, je t'assure.

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , j'ai pris ces idées dans la Salle sur Demande. Bah quoi ? Il fallait que la question soit soulevée. Et tu verras, Dumbledore y répondra... Dans environ un demi-tome xD Eh oui, la réponse à l'inaction des profs ne sera adressée que dans le tome 3 ! Enfin bref. Yep, Lizzie est entourée. Mais pour l'instant, elle est encore un peu trop sous le choc pour s'en rendre compte. Patience, ça viendra !

Salut **Niakovic** ! Encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews précédentes, je crois que le site les a avalées. J'ai environ 20 reviews postées en AVRIL qui viennent de réapparaitre dans ma boite mail, je m'arrache les cheveux XD Bref ! Yep, le fait que le journal ait disparu est un GROS problème. Mais la solution apparaitra bien assez vite... X)

Hello **Johann D. E.** ! On finira pas voir le Patronus d'Elisa, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et oui, l'idée de Rogue en prof d'éducation sexuelle m'est venue à cause des suggetsions bizarres que font Cassie et Kathleen dans Polydispsie xDDDD Mais sinon, peu de ressemblances avec _Polydispsie_ , en effet x) Elisa est beaucoup plus responsable, tout ça. Elle, elle est horrifiée par la négligence de sprofs, au lieu d'en profiter à fond comme Delmar ou Cassie. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, elle a conscience qu'une guerre approche, alors oui, elle a le droit d'être parano...

Yo, **Aomine** ! Oui, le site a l'air de planter en ce moment... J'ai reçu d'un coup une vingtaine de reviews qui avaient été postés depuis avril, et beaucoup d'abonnés n'ont pas reçus de mail pour les prévenir qu'un nouveau chap' était sorti ! Heureusement que je poste aussi dans la Salle sur Demande.

Oui **Streema** , l'histoire du père d'Elisa est un truc qui est malheureusement trop courant. En fait, c'est inspiré d'un truc qui est réellement arrivé à mon père. Sauf que la gamine avait quatorze ans, pas six, et que lui, il a prévenu les autorités compétentes. Mais le résultat est le même. Quelqu'un a fait disparaitre la fille parce qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur sa situation. J'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir, mais c'est un truc que mes parents ressassent souvent. Enfin bref ! Pour parler de trucs plus joyeux, Elisa essaie de se faire voir par Harry comme une sorte de protectrice, de conseillère. Elle veut être son "option de secours" pour qu'il n'ai pas à tout faire tout seul. Au départ, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'un lien fraternel se créerait entre eux : Elisa est une personne trop distante pour ça. Mais son côté mère-poule a triomphé et, tu as vu juste, Harry la voie comme une grande soeur. Une grande soeur bizarre, parfois distante, mais sur qui il peut compter.

Bien vu pour le lieu, **Imthebest** , mais pas pour la victime ! Eh eh, on dirait que le mystère va rester en place encoe un certain temps. Pour la tension avec Helen : essaie de prendre le point de vue d'Helen, justement. Le Challenge, c'est son sanctuaire, elle y est prof et arbitre. Et soudain, Elisa décide de prendre la première place. Et ça, ok, ça passe : mais la vraie trahison, c'est qu'elle fasse ça sans lui en parler, sans même évoquer le sujet avec elle, alors qu'elle sait à quel point ça compte pour Helen. Le vrai problème, ce n'est pas qu'Elisa soit devenue meilleure qu'elle en duel : c'est qu'elle l'ai traité comme une étrangère, comme une ennemie. Alors qu'elles sont amies, qu'elles sont même proches ! Même ne prenant en compte le fait que le journal influençait Elisa, c'est un truc assez dur à encaisser. Alors, dans la même situation qu'Helen... Je crois que j'aurais réagi comme elle. C'est une trahison de sa confiance, une trahison de son amitié, et ce n'est pas le genre de dégât qui s'efface sans laisser de traces.

Salut **Simpson31** ! Ah, Dumbledore, un vrai sujet de discorde quelque soit la personne à qui on parle. La vrai question c'est : à quel point a-t-il manipulé les événements de la saga ? La maltraitance des Dursley faisait-elle partie du plan ? Et le troll ? Et le fait qu'Harry aille chasser Quirrell ? Et le fait qu'Harry soit ostracisé par les autres élèves, que sa seule famille sorcière soit les Weasley (fanatiques du barbu) ? Ou bien est-ce que Dumbledore était juste distrait par d'autres plans grandioses, qu'il n'a tout simplement pas vu ce qui se passait sous son nez ? Etait-il indifférent, ou avait-il de bonnes intentions ? Bref, y a de quoi faire toute une thèse là-dessus. Moi, j'adore les fics de _Dumbledore-bashing_ , c'est un très bon défouloir : mais, dans le canon, je crois que Dumbledore avait de bonnes intentions. Mais il était aveuglé par ses idées préconçues, son arrogance, et sa peur paralysante de mal agir (ce qui le poussait, souvent, à _ne pas agir du tout_ : menant ainsi parfois à des résultats encore pire). Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet ici XD Bref, pour répondre à ta question : Elisa aime ses parents, et elle le leur montre, et ils le savent. Mais elle ne le dit pas qu'elle les aime avec des mots. Dire "je t'aime", parfois, ça bloque. Moi, je me sens stupide quand je dis ça : parce que ça sonne débile, insuffisance, artificiel. Je n'ai jamais dit "je t'aime" à mes parents, et si je le faisais, je pense que ça les choquerai parce que ce n'est pas mon genre d'être aussi directe et cliché. Et pourtant (comme Elisa le découvre), il y a des moments où c'est la seule chose qu'il convient de dire, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raccourci...

Hello **Louny9895** ! Mes partiels sont désormais finis, mwahaha ! Enfin, bon, j'ai toujours des rattrapages de prévu. Grrr. Mais bon, j'ai déjà accepté que je vais redoubler mon année. Tant pis. Mais bref ! Pour Helen : oui, c'est triste, mais ça arrive. Les ruptures d'amitiés sont inévitables... Et bien plus douloureuses qu les ruptures romantiques d'après moi. Mais c'est la vie ! Et Elisa et Helen sont encore en bons termes.

 **Amazaria** ! Je me demandais où tu avais disparu x) En effet, je guette ton pseudo parce que, quelque chapitre splus tôt, tu as été la seule à détecter un indice fondamental... Mais passons !Oh oh, tu vois loin, toi, avec l'AD. Qui te dis qu'Elisa laissera Ombrage entrer à Poudlard, d'abord, hein ? Toujours s'attendre à l'imprévisible, avec Elisa. Toujours ! Enfin bref. Le journal a apporté beaucoup de positif à Elisa en cela qu'il l'a préparé à une guerre, a fait d'elle quelqu'un d eplus dur et donc qui a plus de chance de survie. Mais le journal a apporté aussi beaucoup de négatif. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous tord le cerveau pour réarranger ton esprit à sa convenance, c'est légèrement traumatisant. Sans parler de la trahison qu'Elisa a ressenti : sans aller jusqu'à comparer ça à un viol mental (ce qui était _définitivement_ le cas pour ce qui est arrivé à Ginny dans le canon), c'est quand même quelque chose de violent, quelque chose qui fait qu'Elisa se sent souillée et profondément ébranlée. Mais bref. Elle survivra, t'inquiète. Sinon... Ah ah, la théorie de la logique Gryffondorienne des excuses t'intéresse ! XD Alors, oui, les Gryffondors pensent qu'un bien rachète un mal. Mais le problème, c'est que leur raisonnement ne va pas plus loin. Les Poufsouffle (et, d'après moi, les Serpentard) considèrent que pour racheter le mal, il faut d'abord _accepter_ que c'était mal, et exprimer des remords sincères. Le but est de vraiment chercher où est-ce qu'on a merdé, et faire de son mieux pour guérir les souffrances causées. Pour reprendre ton exemple avec les Weasley et leur comportement avec Fleur... Les Weasley sont devenus gentils avec Fleur, et du coup ils se sentent bien à propos d'eux-mêmes, ils se disent qu'ils ont bien agi. D'accord. Mais ce qu'il aurait fallu faire, c'est aller voir Fleur, s'excuser de leur comportement, et lui demander s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour _elle_ , pour se racheter auprès _d'elle_ , pour qu' _elle_ se sente mieux avec eux. Bien sûr, ça ne fait pas des Weasley des gens mauvais ! Mais il y a quand même une sacré différence entre _accepter_ le fait qu'on a eu tort... Et _assumer_ le fait qu'on a eut tort. La deuxième option est beaucoup plus dure, et ça requiert de ravaler sérieusement sa fierté. Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde !

Hello, **Baboune-Originelle** ! Pseudo très original xD Elisa et Helen vont rester en froid un certain temps, mais je ne peut rien révéler. Quant aux elfes de maison, ah ah ! L'intrigue va réellement se pencher sur la question dans le tome suivant. Et sinon, oui, Elisa va chercher à communiquer avec Malta ! Ca sera révélé très prochainement.

.

Voilà x) Et maintenant, il est temps d'annoncer les résultats du vote de la semaine dernière... Remporté par Lisa Turpin !

 **Lisa Turpin** est une adolescente de Sang-Mêlé : son père est Moldu, sa mère est sorcière (de Sang-Mêlé également). Elle est de taille moyenne, un peu ronde, les cheveux châtain coupé courts, et porte des lunettes rondes assez similaires à celles d'Harry Potter. Elle est le stéréotype de la Serdaigle : curieuse, rêveuse, complètement accro à la lecture.

Lisa a un petit frère, **Nicolas** , qui a trois ans de moins qu'elle : et une petite soeur, **Chloé** , qui a quatre ans de moins qu'elle. Ses parents sont **Charles Turpin** , un Moldu qui travaille dans une maison d'édition, et **Rebecca Turpin** (née Taylor), une sorcière femme au foyer. Ses deux parents adorent lire, et leur foyer est donc envahi du sol au plafond par les livres... Et cela a évidemment influencé leurs enfants.

Lisa est considérée par ses pairs comme un peu timide, très discrète, et studieuse, même s'il lui arrive d'être distraite. Ils n'ont pas complètement tort... Mais pas totalement raison. Car Lisa a surtout une incroyable mémoire, une imagination débordante, et une grande sensibilité. Elle pleure et rit en lisant des romans d'aventure, son coeur bat la chamade lorsqu'elle parcourt un traité sur l'Histoire qui la passionne, elle imagine des tas et des tas de théories altenatives, de possibles fins pour chaque intrigue qu'elle découvre dans ses livres.

Elle n'est pas une chercheuse ou une inventrice, et même si elle emmagasine une quantité incroyable d'informations, ell ne les réutilise pas de façon créative (comme Takashi, Helen, ou Elisa par exemple). Non, Lisa vit surtout dans sa tête, au milieu des scénarios fantastiques qu'elle brode à partir de ses lectures. La réalité (même la réalité de Poudlard) semble assez fade en comparaison. Lisa est assez douée pour avoir des notes corectes sans trop travailler, et elle passe son temps libre à rêvasser, ou bien à lire. Lire, encore et toujours : des grimoires, des traités, mais surtout des romans. Il n'y a pas de magie plus grande que celle de l'écriture, ces mots posés sur du papier et qui vous ouvrent un univers entier dès que vous posez les yeux dessus.

Lisa est, du coup, quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Elle a ses livres, elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'autres personnes ! Elle est cependant souvent en compagnie de **Sue Li** et de **Mandy Brocklehurst** (qui sont toutes deux membres du CEM). Lisa n'est pas membre du CEM elle-même, mais elle se sent plus à l'aise en compagnie de gens qui savent ce qu'est _Narnia_ et pourquoi il est impossible de regarder le film _Titanic_ sans pleurer. Mis à part elles, Lisa ne fréquente pas grand-monde. Mais elle connait bien **Elisabeth Bishop** , pour la bonne raison qu'elle est une cliente assidue de son trafic de livres.

.

Et pour la semaine prochaine (je posterai jeudi, ou mercredi...), vous devrez voter entre les Gryffondor ! Voici donc la liste :

\- Hermione Granger (accro aux bouquins, membre du CEM)

\- Lavande Brown (Sang-Pure, aime tout ce qui est mignon)

\- Parvati Patil (Sang-Pure d'une famille bengalaise)

\- Sarah Smith (Née-Moldue, très timide)

\- Cathy Pierce (Sang-Mêlée, a un père qui travaille pour la Gazette)

\- Harry Potter (le seul, l'unique, le Survivant !)

\- Ron Weasley (sixième fils des Weasley, aussi loyal qu'un Poufsouffle)

\- Dean Thomas (Sang-Mêlé qui adore les explosions)

\- Seamus Finnigan (Né-Moldu irlandais)

\- Neville Londubat (Sang-Pur maladroit au coeur d'or)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Une école pour Noël**

 **.**

La vie continua son cours. Elisa apprenait à guérir.

Le soir de Noël fut paisible, leur petite famille échangeant des cadeaux sous le sapin décoré de stalactites enchantées. La jeune fille avait offert une de ses nouvelles montres à sa mère, un élégant bracelet doté d'un cadrant bleuté comme un ciel nocturne. Pour son père, elle avait fabriqué une amulette discrète pour porter chance. Ses parents, eux, lui avaient achetés des livres, comme souvent.

Ils mangèrent la bûche, se racontèrent des histoires qu'ils avaient déjà entendues mille fois mais qui les faisait toujours rire. Comment Michael et Isabelle s'étaient rencontré, en se perdant tous les deux dans le même canyon australien puis en se croisant à nouveau dans l'aéroport pour leur voyage du retour : comment Elisa avait fait sa première démonstration de magie accidentelle en attirant à elle un bouquin perché au sommet de la bibliothèque : comment Isabelle avait construit un gigantesque bonhomme de neige quand elle était à Poudlard : comment Michael avait un jour accidentellement traversé la frontière allemande la première fois qu'il avait fait du ski…

– Il faudrait qu'on retourne faire du ski un de ces jours, soupira Elisa avec regret.

– On peut y aller maintenant, proposa son père. Tes cours reprennent le trois janvier, non ? On part demain, on revient le deux, et on a presque une semaine de ski.

Trouver un hôtel dans une station de ski n'était jamais un problème : Isabelle les faisait Transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre, Michael parlait assez de langues pour se faire comprendre quel que soit le pays, et à eux deux ils avaient assez d'argent pour se payer n'importe quel hôtel de luxe.

Elisa était tentée : elle adorait le ski. Mais finalement, elle secoua la tête avec regret :

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous demain avec Lester et les autres, et on se reverra peut-être après-demain aussi…

– Ah oui, se souvint Isabelle. Ceux qui veulent t'aider à fonder une école ?

– Yep, ceux-là ! acquiesça sa fille avec un sourire. On a rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, pour que Papa puisse les voir et s'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas vendre mes organes à des vampires pakistanais.

Eh oui, même si Elisa était indépendante, elle n'avait quand même que quinze ans. Quand elle quittait Loutry St Chaspoule, surtout pour rencontrer des inconnus, son père l'accompagnait pour vérifier que lesdits inconnus n'étaient pas des kidnappeurs. Qu'il soit Moldu ou sorcier, c'était son rôle de parent.

Et puis, en ce moment… Elisa ne se sentait pas très indépendante. Elle se sentait jeune, vulnérable, et stupide. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir la protection de quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était rassurant de savoir que son père était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors, quand Michael avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait, elle n'avait pas protesté le moins du monde. Ses parents en avaient semblé un peu surpris, mais ils ne l'avaient pas interrogée sur sa soudaine docilité, à son grand soulagement. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de qu'elle aurait répondu. Qu'elle se sentait aussi jeune que son âge physique, pour une fois, et qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire de vagues ?

Bref. Le lendemain, donc, Elisa et son père utilisèrent Olly pour Transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, et entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur à la recherche de leur rendez-vous. Elisa les repéra tout de suite, assis à une table près du feu : au lendemain de Noël, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients dans le bar. Et puis, au milieu de ses amis, la haute stature de Lester Hopkrik était reconnaissable de loin.

– Salut tout le monde ! sourit Elisa avec nervosité (parler en public n'avait jamais été son fort). Je ne suis pas en retard ?

– Pas du tout, s'amusa Neal Bowman en lui serrant la main. Et tu n'es pas venu seule ?

– Je suis son père, se présenta aimablement Michael en serrant à son tour la main de Neal. Vous comprenez, je ne vais pas laisser mon bébé partir avec n'importe qui.

– Papa ! siffla Elisa mortifiée.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, fit joyeusement une fille qu'Elisa ne connaissait pas. Mon père à moi est encore pire. Je suis Myriam Collins, au fait, la petite amie de Lester. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Les présentations se succédèrent. Elisa connaissait déjà Lester Hopkrik et son ami Neal Bowman, diplômés de l'année dernière : et la sœur de Neal, Gwendolyn, qui était à présent en septième année à Poufsouffle. Après Myriam, elle fit la connaissance de Brian Bowman, le petit frère de Neal et Gwendolyn, qui avait quatorze ans mais n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de Poudlard : puis de Madeline Hopkrik, la tante de Lester, une Cracmol d'une trentaine d'année.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand vous n'avez pas reçu votre lettre de Poudlard ? s'enquit Elisa avec curiosité.

– Oh, moi j'ai eu de la chance ! soupira Madeline. Mon grand frère connaissaient quelqu'un au Bureau de désinformation du Ministère qui travaillait avec le gouvernement Moldu. Cette personne a présenté ma famille à un de ses contacts Moldus, et il leur a expliqué comment m'inscrire à l'école, comment obtenir les bons papiers. J'ai souvent dû me débrouiller seule, mais j'ai eu une éducation et je n'ai pas manqué d'argent.

– Il y a des Cracmols qui ont… moins de chance ?

Madeline jeta un regard en biais à Brian, qui baissa les yeux sur la table. Ce fut Myriam qui répondit, l'air grave :

– Dans les familles de Sang-Purs, un enfant Cracmol est souvent abandonné, et sa famille prétend qu'il est mort. Il y a d'autres familles où les parents sorciers éduquent leur enfant à la maison parce que se mêler au monde Moldu leur semble trop dangereux, ou parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. Ou alors, ils confient l'enfant Cracmol à des membres de leurs familles qui sauront mieux s'en occuper. Dans ma famille, quand mes parents ont réalisé que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs, ils m'ont donné à un cousin de mon père qui avait épousé une Moldue.

– Ils vous ont _donné_ ? répéta Michael effaré.

Myriam haussa les épaules :

– C'est mieux que de subir un Sortilège d'Amnésie puis d'être abandonné dans un supermarché. Mes parents adoptifs se sont bien occupés de moi. Je suis inscrite dans un bon lycée, je vais avoir mon baccalauréat avec une excellente mention, et probablement obtenir une bourse pour m'inscrire en fac de commerce.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à ce genre de déclaration. C'était horrible. Comment des parents pouvaient faire ça à leur propre fille ?

Elle se tourna plutôt vers Madeline et Brian :

– Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

Madeline sourit :

– Je suis enseignante dans une école primaire. Et je donne des cours à domicile à Brian.

Toujours silencieux, Brian continuait à regarder la table. Ah. Apparemment, les Bowman faisaient partie des familles de sorciers qui gardaient leurs enfants Cracmols enfermés à la maison. Elisa évita de s'appesantir sur le sujet, reportant son attention sur Madeline :

– Et d'un point de vue de Cracmol et de prof, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée d'une école pour les enfants sans magie ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina :

– Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Tous les Cracmols qui n'ont pas accès à une école Moldue pourraient recevoir une éducation ! Et ils pourraient également apprendre des domaines de la magie qui ne nécessitent pas de baguette, peut-être pouvoir trouver un métier sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou même au Ministère dans un des bureaux qui gère les relations avec les Moldus !

– Exactement ! renchérit Myriam. Honnêtement, c'est le manque d'éducation qui nous ferme tant de portes. Moi, j'ai une éducation moldue, je pourrais m'intégrer dans le monde des Moldus… Mais au niveau de mon éducation magique, j'en sais très peu, et uniquement grâce aux manuels scolaires de Lester ! Je n'y connais rien en Botanique, je n'ai jamais vu une créature magique, et je n'ai aucune connexion dans le monde des sorciers. C'est ça qui m'en ferme les portes, bien plus que le manque de baguette…

– Le sorciers pensent que les Cracmols ne valent pas grand-chose de plus que les Moldus, remarqua Lester. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr Bishop ! Mais c'est vrai. A partir du moment où les gens n'ont pas de magie, la plupart des sorciers les pensent inférieurs.

– C'est complètement stupide, marmonna Myriam. Tout ça parce qu'il y a un gène d'expression de la magie qui manque…

Elisa faillit tomber de sa chaise :

– Il y a une explication _génétique_ à l'apparition des Cracmols ?! Ou des Nés-Moldus ?!

Myriam cligna des yeux, semblant un peu surprise :

– Euh, c'est un travail en cours. Il y a un chercheur, un Né-Moldu, qui fait des recherches dessus. Je le sais parce que j'ai participé à sa collecte d'ADN de Cracmols. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras le contacter, cela dit. Il a vécu aux Etats-Unis, ici, au Pérou, en Allemagne… Mais dès que ses travaux se font connaitre, il reçoit des menaces et il disparait.

Elisa encaissa la nouvelle. Incroyable. Quelqu'un recherchait la source de la magie ! C'était monstrueusement ambitieux ! Si elle s'y connaissait un peu en science, elle s'y serait peut-être tentée, ne serait-ce que pour réduire en cendres la théorie de la supériorité du sang pur dont tous les puristes chantaient les louages. Mais comme elle n'avait pas fait d'études Moldues, ce type de recherches lui était plus ou moins impossible.

Mais si quelqu'un s'y consacrait… C'était génial. Si ce genre de travaux aboutissait, le monde sorcier en tremblerait sur ses fondations.

Sauf si le Ministère censurait la chose, évidemment.

– Mais revenons à cette idée d'école, lâcha Gwendolyn en sortant un parchemin couvert de notes. On a noté ici quelques idées sur ce que le programme devrait contenir et le type d'organisation, et j'ai mis ça au propre hier…

– Excellente idée ! sourit Elisa en sortant de sa poche ses propres notes (qui étaient environ deux fois plus volumineuses que celles de Gwendolyn). On pourra comparer nos projets !

Elle posa ses notes à côté de celles de Gwendolyn, Lester fit apparaitre une plume et un calepin pour noter leurs remarques, et les deux filles se mirent immédiatement à comparer leurs projets sous le regard vaguement ahuri de leur petit public.

– Ah, on a gardé les mêmes matières sorcières ! Astronomie, Botanique, Histoire, Divination, Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie…

– J'ai gardé aussi la Défense, pointa Elisa. Savoir reconnaitre les maléfices est important, tout comme savoir comment se défendre contre un vampire ou un loup-garou.

– Bon point, je note. Sinon, on a aussi théorie de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges, et usage des Potions… Et ensuite on passe aux matières Moldues.

– Yep. Littérature, maths, science, physique et chimie, Histoire et géographie, langues étrangères, le bazar habituel. Et comme activité sportive, un club de basketball ou de la natation. C'est populaire, passe-partout, et ça peut toujours servir.

– Je te crois sur parole, sourit Gwendolyn (qui n'avait sans doute jamais suivi un cours moldu de sa vie).

– J'ai aussi des idées d'emplois du temps, annonça Elisa en sortant plusieurs feuilles de ses notes. J'ai une idée de programme scolaire pour les deux premières années, et ici j'ai noté mon calcul des finances nécessaires… Et ici j'ai calculé le type de surface dont on aura besoin, donc on aura besoin d'un bâtiment assez grand…

Elle étalait feuille après feuille sur la table, recouvrant le bois de ses parchemins couverts de notes et de schémas. Il y avait des tableaux calculant le temps consacré à chaque matière, des pages comparant l'efficacité de plusieurs méthodes d'enseignement… Même Michael Bishop, pourtant habitué au sens du détail de sa fille, haussa très haut les sourcils devant cet étalage.

Brian, Myriam et Madeline ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Neal (qui observait la scène sans s'en mêler) renifla avec amusement :

– Vous voyez pourquoi on l'appelle Magister, maintenant ?

Michael Bishop gloussa, bien au courant de ce surnom et de ce qui lui avait donné naissance. Elisa émit un bruit dédaigneux, puis fit tourner ses notes pour les passer aux Cracmols :

– Vous avez des idées ? Surtout, n'hésitez pas. Après tout, c'est pour vous que sera modelée cette école.

Les Cracmols hésitèrent, puis Madeline pointa :

– Les écoles Moldues enseignent les premiers secours. Je crois que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Et puis, il faudrait une infirmerie.

– S'inscrire à la fac nécessite de donner le nom de son collège, rajouta Myriam en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu as prévu une couverture Moldue pour cette école ? Elle ne peut pas être complètement cachée, elle doit avoir assez de visibilité pour permettre à ses diplômés d'en parler sur leur CV…

Ils continuèrent à échanger des idées pendant plusieurs heures. A un moment, Michael commanda des sandwichs, puis lui et Lester se mirent à discuter des défauts et des failles de Poudlard. Etant donné qu'Elisa n'avait jamais fait grand mystère de ses sentiments par rapport à la façon dont Dumbledore gérait son école, Michael était relativement bien informé.

Elisa et les autres continuèrent à discuter, inlassablement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Elisa n'avait pas pris le temps de revoir toutes ses notes et ses idées et, avec une certaine surprise, elle se rendit compte que si on y ajoutait les suggestions des Bowman et de Madeline, le projet semblait vraiment… réalisable.

Ils avaient des idées pour le programme, les matières, les cours. Ils avaient une idée du nombre de profs à engager, des salaires à verser, des finances. Ils avaient aussi des solutions à la plupart des problèmes concrets, comme l'approvisionnement en nourriture pour la cantine, le paiement des frais de scolarité, les fournitures, même la quantité de papier-toilettes qu'ils devraient avoir en stock !

Elisa avait également glissé dans ses notes quelques références à ses autres projets. Par exemple, elle voulait employer des elfes libres dans les cuisines. Elle était prête à employer des Moldus comme enseignants. Elle voulait que l'école accepte les élèves non-humains, comme les loups-garous ou les hybrides, si Poudlard les refusait.

Ce fut ce dernier point qui fit le plus de remous. Gwendolyn poussa de hauts cris à l'idée d'accueillir un loup-garou. Elisa pointa que si l'élève était enfermé loin de tout autre être vivant pendant la pleine lune, il ne poserait aucun risque. Gwendolyn était toujours réticente, mais elle finit par céder face à l'indignation de Myriam et Madeline (qui étaient par principe opposées à l'idée de discriminer l'entrée à l'école), et les arguments de Neal qui était justement en train d'étudier la lycanthropie dans le cadre de son apprentissage de la Médicomagie.

– De toute façon on a peu de chance d'avoir un élève loup-garou, finit par maugréer Gwendolyn en s'inclinant.

– On pourrait aussi avoir un _prof_ loup-garou, pointa froidement son frère. Je connais des lycanthropes qui sont plus compétents que certains profs de Poudlard !

Neal était apparemment un fervent défenseur des lycanthropes, ce qu'Elisa ignorait. En revanche, sa sœur semblait au courant, car elle se renfrogna et n'insista pas.

Elisa aurait pu continuer le débat, mais elle préféra prudemment ne pas mentionner Lupin. Elle était presque sûre que son statut de lycanthrope était enregistré quelque part, tout comme son inscription à Poudlard : mais quelle raison aurait-elle eu d'aller fouiner dans les registres ?

La conversation dériva ensuite sur la meilleure façon de faire connaître l'école chez les sorciers. Ce n'était pas tout d'être prêt à accepter les Cracmols : il fallait encore que leurs parents les leur confient. Et la tâche n'allait pas être facile… Il y avait certaines familles qui _tueraient_ leur gamin plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était Cracmol. Quant aux autres, même si elles voulaient le meilleur pour leur enfant, elles voyaient toujours les Cracmols comme des handicapés incapables de se débrouiller seuls… Et donc incapable de vivre sans leur famille.

Neal eut beau exposer ça le plus délicatement possible, Elisa ne manqua pas de remarquer que le petit Brian se tassait sur son siège. Apparemment la famille Bowman faisait partie de cette catégorie.

– La façon dont on doit présenter ça dépend de notre interlocuteur, expliqua posément Lester en séparant sa page de bloc-notes en plusieurs colonnes bien nettes. Il y a ceux qui considèrent les Cracmols comme des charges : dans ce cas, on doit leur offrir de les en débarrasser.

– Mes parents biologiques auraient sans doute _payé_ le mec qui aurait suggéré de m'embarquer, marmonna Myriam.

– Voilà, acquiesça Lester. Il y a aussi les familles qui considèrent les Cracmols comme incapables de se débrouiller. Dans ce cas, il faut présenter l'école comme un moyen de rendre les élèves autonomes, de leur apprendre à naviguer dans le monde moldu sans perdre contact avec leurs racines sorcières, ce genre de chose…

– On pourrait aussi utiliser l'intérêt social d'avoir des descendants de sorciers immergés dans la culture Moldue, pointa Myriam.

– L'intérêt social ? répéta Michael Bishop.

Elisa non plus ne voyait pas trop ce que Myriam voulait dire. La jeune Cracmol roula des yeux, puis prit un ton hautain qui imitait à la perfection celui de Percy Weasley quand il se montrait particulièrement méprisant envers un fauteur de troubles :

– Mon cher Mr Macmillan, certaines affaires nécessitent le contact avec des Moldus ! Et dans ce cas, préféreriez-vous avoir affaire à un pur Moldu, ignorant de nos usages, ou à un descendant d'une Maison Noble et très Ancienne qui, à défaut d'être doté de magie, possède le respect qui convient envers les membres de notre société ?

Elle marquait un point.

– Les Cracmols pourraient être le pont entre sorciers et Moldus, reprit Myriam avec une voix normale. Le tout c'est de le faire comprendre à ces crétins du gouvernement. Et aux crétins qui enfantent des Cracmols, aussi.

Myriam ne semblait pas avoir une opinion très chaleureuse des parents de Cracmols et Elisa faillit ouvrir la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer, puis elle se rappela que la jeune fille avait été abandonnée par ses propres géniteurs comme un paquet de linge sale. Elle referma la bouche.

Madeline ne s'en tirait pas si mal, mais Myriam avait eu des parents monstrueux, et Brian semblait malheureux comme les pierres. Chacun avait sa propre situation, et ce n'était pas son rôle de juger.

– Certaines familles ont honte d'avoir des Cracmols parmi eux, interjeta Madeline. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas prendre ça en compte ? Ils pourraient refuser d'envoyer leur enfant à l'école en prétextant une santé fragile, juste pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il n'a pas de magie.

Elisa songea à Ariana Dumbledore. Est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé ? A quel point sa vie aurait-elle été différente, s'il y avait eu des gens prêts à l'aider même si elle n'était pas une sorcière « normale » ?

– J'y ai pensé, sourit Lester. Il est possible d'inclure une clause de confidentialité dans l'inscription à l'école. L'école serait liée par un contrat magique et aurait interdiction de donner le nom de ses élèves à quiconque.

– Oui, mais s'il y a des abus ? pointa Elisa. Si on remarque qu'une famille maltraite son enfant Cracmol, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait trainer l'affaire devant la justice si on est tenu au silence ?

Oui, parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir une clause de confidentialité, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que ça les réduise au silence devant une injustice.

– Ah, mais je n'ai rien dit à propos de divulguer le nom des _parents_ , sourit Lester.

Elisa le regarda avec admiration. C'était un coup de génie. Les familles sorcières ne seraient intéressées que par l'assurance que l'école allait cacher tout ce qui avait trait aux enfants Cracmols. En revanche, peu de Sang-Purs pensaient à surveiller leurs agissements à _eux_ , leurs actions personnelles…

Tiens, d'ailleurs ça soulevait une question intéressante :

– Est-ce que tous les parents de Cracmols sont Sang-Purs ? demanda soudain Elisa.

Lester, Neal et Gwendolyn s'entreregardèrent. Myriam haussa les épaules :

– Mes parents biologiques sont tous les deux des Sang-Purs de très vieilles familles.

Elisa se demanda soudain si les parents de Myriam avaient eu d'autres enfants, des enfants sorciers _normaux_ qui suivaient des cours à Poudlard, qui étaient fiers de leurs parents et de leur lignée, et qui ignoraient qu'ils avaient une grande sœur.

Ce n'était pas impossible. Et Elisa ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça réconfortant, ou totalement injuste. Sans doute un peu des deux.

– Les Bowman sont des Sang-Purs aussi, lâcha Neal d'un air pensif. Une lignée très ancienne, mais je crois qu'on a une grand-mère Sang-Mêlé.

– Mes parents étaient des Sang-Purs, réfléchit Madeline. Mais je connais deux autres Cracmols plus âgés que moi, l'un d'eux ayant un père Moldu.

– Donc les familles de Sang-Mêlés peuvent aussi avoir des Cracmols, réfléchit Elisa avant de froncer les sourcils. Dis donc, je croyais que les Cracmols étaient rares, mais apparemment vous en connaissez un certain nombre…

Neal, Gwendolyn et Lester eurent l'air mal à l'aise, mais ce fut Myriam qui répondit avec un froncement de sourcil :

– Les Cracmols ne sont _pas_ rares. Mon père, mon père adoptif je veux dire, a trouvé les statistiques d'il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Je ne sais pas si elles ont changé, mais à l'époque il y avait naissance d'un Né-Moldu pour chaque Cracmol. C'est ça qui a donné la théorie Puriste selon laquelle les Nés-Moldus volent la magie des Sang-Purs : à chaque fois qu'un enfant est révélé être un Cracmol, c'est parce que sa magie a été volée par un enfant de Moldus.

– C'est complètement stupide, renifla Elisa avec dédain. Comme si on pouvait voler la magie…

Michael Bishop haussa un sourcil, et tapota une des pages posées sur la table.

– Un Cracmol pour un Né-Moldu ? Tu devrais refaire tes calculs sur l'estimation du nombre d'élèves, Elisa. Il y a environ entre dix et vingt Nés-Moldus qui font leur rentrée chaque année à Poudlard, non ?

Elisa poussa un juron (elle détestait les maths), mais se pencha aussitôt sur sa feuille. Son père avait raison, et elle dut réajuster ses estimations du nombre d'élèves. Elle parvenait à présent à un total de quatre-vingt-dix élèves au lieu d'une cinquantaine : c'était presque le double.

Et bien sûr, après ça, il fallut recalculer les frais de l'école en proportion : la quantité de nourriture et de fournitures ne seraient pas la même, la taille du bâtiment devrait être plus grande, l'entretien de l'école coûterait donc plus cher, il faudrait peut-être un concierge…

Ils finirent par achever leurs calculs, leur comparaison de notes, et leurs débats. L'après-midi était bien avancée et, à la grande surprise d'Elisa, ils avaient un projet vraiment très complet. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ils savaient ce dont ils savaient besoin, ils savaient comment ils allaient agir et où ils allaient.

Sérieusement, si Elisa avait eu un lieu pour accueillir l'école, elle aurait commencé son aménagement dès maintenant.

– Dernière chance de proposer vos idées ! lança Neal tandis que chacun récupérait ses feuilles. Pour ma part, mon cerveau est vide.

Lester ricana, et Myriam lui donna un coup de coude avant de proposer :

– On pourrait avoir des cours de musique ?

– Pourquoi pas, sourit Madeline. Moi, je pensais plutôt à des sorties dans le monde Moldu ou sorcier…

Puis Brian Bowman, toujours tassé sur sa chaise, releva timidement la tête et prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue :

– On pourra aller à Poudlard ? Pour visiter ?

Gwendolyn et Neal regardèrent leur frère avec stupéfaction, mais Elisa fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. C'était une question qu'elle s'était posée, aussi.

– On pourrait organiser un voyage, oui. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait du genre à refuser ça. Vous pourriez voir les classes, leur fonctionnement, tout ça. Oh, vous pourriez même peut-être porter le Choixpeau pour être Réparti !

Les yeux de Brian se mirent à briller d'émerveillement. Et beaucoup plus tard, quand ils se quittèrent tous en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain pour qu'Elisa voit avec eux les possibles lieux où installer leur école, la jeune Poufsouffle repensa à ce regard.

Brian n'était pas apparu dans la saga canon. Il n'avait jamais croisé le chemin d'Harry Potter. Dans l'intrigue d'origine, il avait sans doute vécu toute sa vie plus ou moins caché par ses parents, et à leur mort il avait sans doute été pris en charge par son frère ou sa sœur. Mais là… Là, dans cet univers, Elisa lui ouvrait un chemin différent.

Elle rêvait de changer le monde. Et jusqu'ici, entre les cours du CEM, le Challenge, le journal, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'avançait qu'à pas de souris. Elle n'influençait que des élèves pour l'instant, pas des Mangemorts, pas des officiels du Ministère, pas des héros. Elle n'avait encore bouleversé aucun évènement majeur de l'intrigue…

… Mais pour tous ceux dont elle avait croisé le chemin, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas changé la vie de quelques-uns ? Les elfes qu'elle avait recueillis, les Cracmols à qui elle offrait une seconde chance, Luna qu'elle avait protégée, Harry qu'elle avait sauvé des Dursley l'été dernier, les jumelles Carrow à qui elle avait permis de se faire des amis non-Puristes ?

Est-ce que, de leur point de vue à eux, elle n'avait pas changé le monde ?

 _Je ne m'en sors pas si mal_ , songea Elisa avec un sourire un peu étonné. _J'ai merdé avec le journal, mais… Dumbledore n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mon erreur ne rend pas ce que j'ai fait insignifiant._

Un peu plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Tom Jedusor de toute la journée.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Michael autorisa Elisa à rejoindre Lester et ses amis sans chaperon. Apparemment ils avaient fait bonne impression. Et puis, Elisa n'aurait qu'à appeler Olly ou Chappy si elle avait un problème.

Probablement Chappy. Si elle appelait l'elfe de sa mère pour la défendre, son serviteur surprotecteur lapiderait sans doute à mort les agresseurs avec des poêles en fonte…

Bref. Elisa rejoignit donc le groupe d'amis au Chaudron Baveur, comme la dernière fois. Brian n'était pas là, cette fois : les Bowman étaient un peu surprotecteurs de leur cadet sans magie, et ne l'avait pas autorisé à gambader à travers tout le pays.

– On lui ramènera des photos, lâcha Neal en montrant l'appareil photo qu'il avait autour du cou. Tu as déjà fait du Transplanage accompagné, Elisa ?

Elle hocha la tête avec amusement : c'était son moyen de transport privilégié. Avec sa maladresse, quand elle prenait la Cheminette, elle s'écrasait toujours par terre comme une andouille à l'arrivée.

Inconsciente de ses pensées, Gwendolyn sourit en lui tendant la main :

– Alors tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Je t'emmène, Lester emmène Myriam, et Neal emmène Madeline. Je n'ai pas encore mon permis, mais je ne rate jamais mon Transplanage, promis !

Elisa zieuta la main tendue d'un air dubitatif, puis haussa les épaules et la prit. Au pire, elle se désartibulerait. Ça avait l'air moche, mais St Mangouste guérissait ça en deux secondes.

– Ça ne sera pas trop fatiguant pour vous, de Transplaner à plusieurs endroits successivement ? demanda-t-elle quand même aux trois sorciers.

– On n'a que quatre endroits à visiter, lui assura Lester. Vu la surface dont l'école on a besoin, ça a beaucoup réduit notre liste. Et on aura largement le temps de se reposer entre chaque voyage, de toute façon. Neal, Gwendolyn, vous me suivez ? On commence par la maison en Irlande.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Lester passa un bras autour de la taille de Myriam, et disparu avec un grand craquement. Madeline s'accrocha au bras de Neal, qui transplana à son tour avec une grimace de concentration. Puis Elisa ferma les yeux, Gwendolyn se concentra, et elles disparurent.

Elles réapparurent en un seul morceau, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Le Transplanage était inconfortable (on avait l'impression d'être compressé de partout, comme si on était aspiré dans un tuyau très étroit), mais généralement assez sûr. Elisa s'écarta d'un pas de Gwendolyn, et jeta un bref regard autour d'elle.

Elles étaient réapparues au pied d'un arbre, à une centaine de mètres d'un manoir au milieu de nulle part. Large, doté de trois étages et d'une tourelle ventrue sur un flanc, sa forme laissait suggérer qu'il y avait une cour intérieure. C'était presque un château, en fait. Un vieux château à l'abandon, d'ailleurs : ses murs blanchis à la chaux aient vus des jours meilleurs, et la mousse ait envahi toute la façade. Aux alentours, il n'y avait que des collines parsemées d'arbres, et une route en terre qui menait à la porte principale.

– Point positif : c'est grand et c'est tranquille ! s'exclama Myriam. Et ça a la classe, d'avoir une école dans un château !

Madeline renifla avec amusement, puis se tourna vers Elisa :

– Point négatif : c'est isolé. C'est une chose de se mettre en retrait des Moldus quand on étudie la magie, mais pour une école de Cracmols, je soutiens qu'on serait mieux en ville. Avec l'électricité, l'eau courante, des arrêts de bus pour initier les élèves aux transports en commun, des magasins pour qu'ils puissent sortir le week-end…

– Je suis d'accord avec Madeline, acquiesça Lester. J'ai vérifié nos archives, et de nombreuses familles de sorciers ont réussi à cacher l'existence de leurs maisons aux Moldus en plein milieu de grandes villes. La procédure à suivre est même assez facile. Quelques Charmes Repousse-Moldu, une double couche de Sortilèges d'Inaperçu, un Charme d'Insonorisation, et le tour est joué. Il existe même des services ministériels spécialisés pour ce genre de tâche, si on ne connait pas les sorts à utiliser.

– Mais un château, Lester ! gémit Myriam. Comme Poudlard !

Myriam se tourna vers Elisa avec de grands yeux suppliant, Lester l'imita en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, et la jeune fille esquissa un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi c'était à elle de trancher, tout d'un coup ?

Ah oui. Parce que c'était son idée.

– On pourrait avoir les deux, dit-elle avec hésitation. Une école en ville, et un endroit plus éloigné pour les matières qui nécessitent de la magie, comme la Botanique ou le Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

– Est-ce qu'on aura les finances nécessaires ? interrogea Neal en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises le prix de ce genre d'endroit…

Elisa les épaules :

– Ne vous faites pas de souci. Je vends des MagicoGlisseurs à un prix faramineux, et puis je connais des gens qui pourraient me faire un prêt.

Elle avait dans l'idée de convaincre son père d'investir. Michael devait être riche. Non seulement le boulot de pilote de ligne payait bien… Mais en plus, il plaçait le reste de son argent à Gringotts.

Or, pour le gouvernement, Gringotts n'était pas une banque… mais une organisation caritative qui permettait d'avoir droit à des déductions d'impôts. Donc, vu que Michael dépensait peu, et ne gagnait rien aux yeux des Moldus, il ne payait quasiment aucune taxe. Avec tout ce qu'il gagnait avec son job de pilote, il devait avoir une vraie montagne d'or. De façon complètement illégale en plus !

– Alors, on va visiter le château ? lança-t-elle.

Ils y allèrent.

L'endroit était vaste. Il y avait des pièces bien éclairées et du parquet partout. Le problème, c'était que c'était pratiquement une ruine. Certains murs étaient fissurés ou partiellement écroulés, le toit était une vraie passoire, les parquets étaient arrachés ou gondolés par le mauvais temps. Elisa savait que ses elfes avaient quelques connaissances en matière de construction et de réparation, mais là… Là, il y aurait un travail de titan à faire.

En plus, il n'y avait ni électricité ni eau courante. Pas pratique, pour y accueillir des élèves sans magie. Ce fut le critère déterminant et, malgré les soupirs de Myriam, ils passèrent aux résidences en ville.

– On trouvera un endroit loin de la ville pour y faire une serre, la consola Lester. Un petit cottage avec une grande verrière, peut-être.

– Et une tourelle ?

– Pourquoi une tourelle ? fit Elisa avec curiosité.

Myriam haussa les épaules avec embarras :

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une école aux allures de château.

Comme Poudlard, en quelque sorte. Elisa rangea ça dans un coin de son esprit. Est-ce que ses elfes pourraient construire une tourelle, ne serait-ce que purement décorative ? Elle devrait leur demander.

Le reste de leurs visites étaient en ville, et les sorciers devaient donc faire preuve de prudence dans leur Transplanage. Être vu par les Moldus leur vaudrait des ennuis avec le Bureau de désinformation et celui des Oubliators. Surtout que Gwendolyn n'avait pas de permis, et qu'Elisa était une mineure qui se trimballait avec une baguette et un set de couteaux…

Mais passons.

La première maison, un véritable manoir à quatre étages aux allures un peu gothiques, se trouvait dans la banlieue de Londres. Il était à vendre, mais toujours habité, et les jeunes sorciers se jetèrent des Sortilèges de Désillusions pour entrer par la porte de derrière et explorer l'endroit. Elisa était morte de trouille à l'idée de se faire prendre par les propriétaires, mais il s'avéra que ceux-ci étaient un couple très âgé et à moitié sourd qui ronflait devant leur télévision. Ils auraient pu danser la macarena que les deux vieux n'auraient rien entendus !

Mais ils étaient là pour le manoir, et c'est là-dessus qu'ils se concentrèrent. L'emplacement était bon, et le bâtiment avait la classe. Il était très vaste, avec une aile entière que les propriétaires n'utilisaient pas mais qui semblaiet en bon état. Cependant, même si c'était _immense_ , c'était trop petit pour faire cours _et_ héberger presque une centaine d'élèves. L'absence d'une cour intérieure finit de convaincre Elisa. Où est-ce que les enfants passeraient leur pause ? Du coup, ils éliminèrent ce bâtiment de la liste, et ils passèrent au suivant.

Le suivant était un petit manoir en bordure d'une ville du pays de Galles. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, et il semblait être assez ancien : les murs de pierres grises étaient noircis par le temps et le manque d'entretien, et le sol était gondolé à des endroits bizarres. Mais il y avait de l'eau courante et de l'électricité, et au corps principal du petit manoir étaient attachées plusieurs annexes qu'on pouvait reconvertir en salles de classes ou en dortoir. Il y avait une grande écurie, plusieurs garages, un logis de garde-chasse, une roseraie…

– J'adorerai être riche et habiter dans ce genre d'endroit, soupira Myriam avec envie. J'aurais des chevaux, des tas de chiens, et je mettrais du barbelé tout autour pour que personne ne vienne m'embêter.

– Asociale, se moqua son petit-ami avec affection.

Neal rigola tout en ôtant son appareil photo de son cou. Elisa avait perdu le compte de tous les clichés qu'il avait pris. Il avait certainement fini sa pellicule… Ce qui fut confirmé deux secondes plus tard, quand Neal se mit à ouvrit le boîtier de son appareil.

– Hey, Gwendolyn ! lança-t-il à sa sœur. Est-ce que tu as emmené la pellicule de rechange ? J'ai rempli celle-là.

Sa cadette brandit triomphalement une petite boite, et Elisa sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Brian aurait droit à une vraie visite guidée, avec tous les clichés que sa fratrie avait pris.

– Cet endroit est le meilleur qu'on ait visité, déclara Elisa en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au château. Il est un peu loin de la ville, cela dit, et il faudrait faire pas mal de travaux. Il ne nous reste qu'un seul endroit à visiter après, c'est ça ?

Lester et Myriam affichèrent un identique sourire, et Madeline hocha vivement la tête :

– On a gardé le meilleur pour la fin !

– C'est une maison immense, expliqua Myriam avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et comme il y a une tourelle, on dirait presque un château !

– Toi et tes châteaux, soupira son petit ami avec affection. Mais j'avoue que cette maison est pas mal. J'ai même jeté un sort Repousse-Moldu dessus pour qu'elle ne soit pas vendue avant que tu n'y aies jeté un œil.

La maison se trouvait dans la banlieue de Nottingham, juste à la limite de la ville. Dès qu'ils apparurent devant, Elisa eut un coup de cœur. C'était un grand bâtiment aux allures de château victorien, qui comptait un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages. Ils en firent le tour, pour admirer l'extérieur, et Elisa n'en fut que plus conquise. Il y avait un édifice principal dont la façade donnait sur la rue, mais également deux ailes perpendiculaires un peu moins hautes. L'ensemble formait une sorte de U au centre duquel devait se trouver une grande cour intérieure, qui était fermée par un haut mur de l'autre côté duquel glougloutait une petite rivière.

– C'était un petit hôtel, l'informa Lester. Le bâtiment a presque un siècle. Apparemment le dernier propriétaire a fait faillite, et récemment des experts ont déclaré que la rivière qui coule derrière le bâtiment avait trop érodé la rive et que c'était devenu dangereux. Si on ne le récupère pas, cet endroit sera probablement rasé.

– La magie peut réparer très facilement un affaissement de la rive, sourit Gwendolyn. Alors pour nous, c'est tout bonus : on peut rendre le bâtiment sûr, mais les Moldus le vendent à la moitié du prix !

Elisa pouvait comprendre pourquoi Myriam était sous le charme. Déjà, c'était immense : bien assez pour accueillir cent élèves pendant toute l'année. Ensuite, ils étaient à moins de vingt minutes du centre-ville et de ses magasins… Mais le quartier était paisible. Et comme la maison se trouvait entre un petit parc boisé et une maison écroulée, il n'y avait pas de voisins immédiats.

L'endroit avait également un certain charme. Les bâtiments étaient en grosses pierres blanches, et la cour intérieure était pavée de manière assez rustique. L'édifice principal était large, avec une tourelle dans un angle (même si celle-ci semblait être plus décorative qu'autre chose). Les toits étaient raides et pointus, percés de fenêtres : il y avait apparemment des chambres sous les combles.

Et en prime, on accédait de la rue à la cour intérieure par une large porte à double battant dont les panneaux étaient en bois sombre et ferronneries d'acier noir. Ça donnait vraiment à l'endroit des allures de château.

– Ok, finit par dire Elisa après être entrée dans la cour. Rien que par l'aspect extérieur, j'avoue que j'ai un coup de cœur pour ton château, Myriam.

La Cracmol sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Prête à entrer pour voir l'intérieur ?

– Après trois autres entrées par effraction, je ne suis plus à ça près…

L'endroit nécessiterait quelques travaux. Les murs étaient parfois abimés et tous les papiers-peints avaient été arrachés. Comme ce bâtiment avait servi d'hôtel, la plupart des pièces étaient des chambres avec salle de bain (qu'il faudrait donc transformer en salle de classe). Mais Myriam ne cessait de pointer les qualités de l'endroit. C'était grand, assez pour accueillir cent personnes de manière quotidienne. Il y avait une salle à manger très vaste, une grande cuisine, une buanderie, plusieurs pièces qui avaient une jolie vue sur le parc cet qui pourraient être transformés en appartement ou en bureaux pour les professeurs. Il y avait même des cheminées, qu'on pourrait raccorder au réseau de Cheminette.

Oui, c'était parfait. Et cette réalisation fit marquer un temps d'arrêt à Elisa. Cet endroit était parfait pour une école, et elle pouvait l'avoir.

Oh doux Merlin.

– Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? finit par dire la Poufsouffle avec un peu d'incertitude quand ils terminèrent leur visite. Vous imaginez une école ici ?

Elle avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Oui, elle avait toujours voulu créer une école pour les Cracmols, mais… Ça avait toujours été assez abstrait. Cette maison, c'était du concret. Du réel. Voir son projet de longue date prendre forme, si soudainement, c'était quand même une réalisation difficile pour Elisa.

On parlait quand même d'une _école_. D'un bâtiment de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. D'une institution qui allait former des gens à l'avenir ! Ce n'était pas rien.

A vrai dire, c'était tellement énorme qu'Elisa avait encore un peu de mal à faire entrer ça dans son esprit, et c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée…

– Je peux l'imaginer, dit Madeline avec douceur. Regarde, c'est calme. C'est assez grand pour accueillir des enfants, des adolescents, ou même de jeunes adultes. Il pourrait y avoir cinq salles de classes différentes rien que dans le bâtiment principal. Et une bibliothèque !

– On pourrait faire une salle de musique avec la place qu'on a, continua Myriam avec un sourire. Et on n'est pas très loin de la ville. Les week-ends, les enfants pourraient sortir, aller au cinéma, faire du vélo !

Elisa prit une grande inspiration. Oui, elle pouvait visualiser ça. Et soudain, ce projet abstrait école sur lequel elle rêvassait depuis des années… Soudain, ce projet était à portée de main, et ça ne semblait vraiment plus si lointain que ça.

– On adopte, alors ?

Myriam poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de Lester. Neal et Gwendolyn échangèrent un high-five. Madeline, elle, joignit les mains d'un geste ravi, les yeux brillants, et confirma :

– On adopte. Plus tard, il y aura une école ici, et des enfants qui auront un avenir dans les deux mondes.

La décision était prise, ça y était : elle avait une école. Elisa n'en revenait pas que ça ait été si facile. Elle n'en revenait pas que le monde ne paraisse pas différent de ce qu'il était cinq secondes plus tôt. Est-ce que l'univers n'avait pas frémit sur ses fondations ? Elle allait _fonder une école_ !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait créé quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose de monumental, quelque chose de révolutionnaire. Enfin, son rêve se concrétisait, et elle allait réellement transformer le monde des sorciers.

Elle, Elisabeth Bishop, elle allait changer le monde. Elle en était convaincue, et cette immense maison qui se dressait autour d'elle en était la preuve. C'était comme une balle de chaleur et d'allégresse qui enflait dans sa poitrine, irrépressible.

Elle allait changer le monde. Elle allait le rendre _meilleur_. Tom Jedusor avait essayé de la faire changer, de la détourner de son objectif… Mais cette école allait être la preuve qu'il avait échoué. Elle était plus forte que lui, elle avait survécu, et elle allait le battre.

Elisa allait changer le monde, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

 **oOoOoOo**

A la rentrée, Elisa se sentait une énergie d'enfer. Elle flottait sur son petit nuage, avec son projet d'école qui prenait corps, sa correspondance régulière avec Lester, Myriam et Neal, son business de MagicoGlisseur et de montres digitales qui marchait à merveilles. Gwendolyn et elle discutaient à mi-voix de leur projet dès qu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, et la fratrie Bowman était déjà en train de faire une liste de noms pour l'école.

Elle réapprenait à vivre sans la présence de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête, dans son sac de cours, au bout de ses doigts. C'était un peu étrange, comme d'apprendre à marcher quand on a perdu un bras et que l'équilibre du corps est différent, mais… Chaque pas était une victoire. Elle avait cessé de penser à lui tous les matins en se levant, ou bien de regretter son aide quand elle avait un devoir difficile. Elle se plongeait toute seule dans ses diagrammes pour ses projets de miroirs communicants ou de dictaphone sorcier, et elle faisait ses rédactions de Potions ou de Métamorphose avec Trisha et Cédric, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle pouvait vivre sans Tom, elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour être brillante, de toute façon.

Bon, la seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'elle avait été détrônée au Challenge. En effet, sans Tom, Elisa n'était plus aussi agressive, plus aussi implacable. Elle n'avait plus la même agilité, ni le même tonus musculaire : sans sa détermination à gagner, elle prenait moins soin de son entraînement physique.

Oh, elle avait toujours un certain tonus (merci les acrobaties avec son Glisseur !), et ses sorts étaient toujours aussi redoutables. Ses sortilèges explosifs rivalisaient avec ceux d'Helen, et le Flashbang (ainsi que les Sortilège Assourdissant ou le Charme de Fumée) lui donnait un avantage dans chaque duel où elle l'utilisait. Mais elle n'était plus aussi féroce que Terence dans ses attaques, et elle n'était plus aussi impitoyable qu'Helen dans sa stratégie, ni aussi endurante que Rhonda. Elle hésitait avant de lancer ses maléfices les plus dangereux. Et évidemment… Ses adversaires ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux.

Lors du Challenge de janvier, elle finit ex-æquo avec Terence durant la demi-finale, et n'avança en finale que par égard pour ses victoires précédentes. Sans surprise (du moins de sa part), elle se fit battre par Helen durant le dernier match. Sa défaite n'était pas humiliante, elle s'était bien battue, mais… Elisa n'était pas stupide, elle savait que c'était la fin de ses jours de gloire en tant que championne.

Sans Tom Jedusor, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce rang, de toute façon.

Elle était un peu déçue. Bon, d'accord, très déçue, et un peu amère. Elle avait aimé être le caïd de sa promo. Elle avait aimé être respectée, saluée, admirée. Elle avait aimé être crainte, aussi, et que les puristes s'écartent de son chemin au lieu de chercher la bagarre.

Perdre tout ça, c'était frustrant. C'était rageant. Ça avait un goût de défaite, et Elisa détestait la défaite.

Mais sans Tom, sans le journal, elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre Helen ou Terence et elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas la force intérieure nécessaire pour être une championne de duel. Elle n'était pas assez agressive ou assez compétitive : c'était un fait.

Peut-être que si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor, elle aurait pu cultiver ses traits, évoluer différemment… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elisa était une Poufsouffle, et même si elle aimait le combat, elle n'avait jamais eu une soif dévorante de victoire.

Tant pis. Quelqu'un d'autre mènerait les batailles à sa place. Elisa avait aimé être une championne, mais ça n'avait jamais été sa plus grande ambition, son rêve d'enfance. Ses aspirations tendaient à rendre le monde meilleur, pas à mitrailler un adversaire de maléfices : et c'était à sa portée, avec ou sans Tom.

Avec Lester et les autres, elle avait déjà fait un pas de plus dans la bonne direction.

Elle allait fonder une école. Certains jours, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait envie de raconter à tout le monde qu'elle allait réaliser un de ses rêves, que ça allait se concrétiser, que ça allait devenir réel ! Mais elle devait se forcer à tenir sa langue. Non seulement crier victoire trop vite risquait de lui porter la poisse, mais en plus elle ne tenait pas à lancer un débat sur les droits des Cracmols. Elle savait que si elle lançait le sujet, tous les Puristes allaient lui tomber dessus.

En revanche, elle en parla à ceux avec qui elle avait déjà partagé ses ambitions, et qui savaient à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur. La deuxième semaine de janvier, elle craqua et apprit la bonne nouvelle à Cédric et Trisha. A la réunion suivante du CEM, elle le dit à Takashi.

Ce ne fut cependant que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'elle eut l'opportunité d'en parler au Trio d'Or, en les croisant à la sortie de leur cours de Défense. Elle n'avait généralement pas de mal à croiser Hermione ou Harry au CEM, mais elle ne voulait pas exclure Ron.

– C'est incroyable, souffla Hermione dont les yeux étaient pleins d'étoiles. Tu vas ouvrir une école comme Poudlard !

– Pas vraiment comme Poudlard, tempéra Elisa. Après tout, les élèves ne pourront pas lancer de sorts et métamorphoser des allumettes. Et on n'aura pas d'esprit frappeur, Morgane soit louée.

L'allusion à Peeves fit rigoler les deux garçons, mais Hermione était toujours complètement éblouie, fixant Elisa comme si celle-ci venait d'annoncer avoir retiré Excalibur de son rocher.

– Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! insista Hermione. Le plus important c'est qu'ils vont apprendre tout plein de chose à propos du monde magique… Pourquoi on ne peut pas conjurer de la nourriture ou de l'or, par exemple ! Et en même temps, ils vont apprendre l'Histoire, la physique ! Lire Shakespeare ! C'est tellement merveilleux !

– Tu veux t'y inscrire ? suggéra Ron d'un air innocent.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur le bras :

– Ne soit pas idiot, je veux aussi apprendre à _faire_ de la magie ! Et le CEM m'offre déjà un très bon cursus scolaire Moldu !

– L'école pourra peut-être organiser des échanges avec Poudlard, suggéra Elisa. Les examens théoriques pourraient être donnés aux Cracmols, et de vrais profs de littérature ou de physique-chimie pourraient enseigner au CEM.

Hermione poussa un couinement ravi à cette idée, et Elisa réprima un fou-rire. L'enthousiasme de la Gryffondor pour tout ce qui était scolaire ne cessait de la surprendre.

– Mais ne dites rien pour le moment, d'accord ? fit Elisa en reprenant son sérieux. Pour l'instant, on n'a même pas encore acheté le bâtiment. Je ne veux pas que des idiots Puristes entendent parler de l'école et se mettent à faire des émeutes parce qu'ils pensent que les enfants Cracmols devraient être noyés à la naissance.

Les trois Gryffondor hochèrent vivement la tête, puis se turent lorsque Lockhart quitta sa classe et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'elle vit son visage, Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Cernes profondes, cheveux mêlés, teint pâle, regard un peu hagard… Le professeur Lockhart n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ! Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna en jetant des regards paranoïaques par-dessus son épaule, Elisa se demanda avec ahurissement depuis quand leur enseignant était dans cet état. Vu que la jeune Poufsouffle séchait ses cours et l'ignorait durant les repas, elle n'avait pas vu leur professeur de Défense depuis des mois…

– Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Lockhart ? lâcha-t-elle avec ahurissement.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent avec embarras, puis Hermione se redressa d'un air indigné :

– Il est harcelé ! Quelqu'un n'arrête pas de saccager son bureau et sa salle de classe, de déchirer ses livres ! Les portraits de lui qu'il a dans ses appartements ont tous été ruinés. Et la semaine dernière, quelqu'un a écrit « menteur » et « escroc » avec du sang sur sa porte !

– C'était de la peinture, Hermione ! soupira Ron.

– Ça a ruiné sa réputation, lâcha Harry en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Elisa. Personne ne prend ses bouquins au sérieux maintenant, parce qu'il est incapable d'arrêter ceux qui font ça. Il n'ose même plus nous lire ses livres pendant les cours…

Les gens tendaient à vite perdre tout respect pour ceux qui se laissaient marcher dessus. Elisa fronça les sourcils, tiraillée par sa mauvaise conscience. Elle avait demandé aux jumeaux Weasley de faire avouer ses mensonges à Lockhart, et elle n'avait aucun doute que cet escroc méritait de dégringoler de son piédestal, mais… Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu excessif ? Lockhart ne semblait même pas capable de se défendre… N'était-ce pas juste cruel de continuer le harcèlement ? Le pauvre gars semblait avoir peur de son ombre à présent !

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites durant vos cours alors ? fit-elle distraitement en regardant dans la direction par laquelle Lockhart était parti.

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules d'un geste si parfaitement synchrone qu'on aurait dit qu'ils l'avaient répété.

– Il a repris les vieux livres de Quirrell et il nous lit un chapitre par cours, lâcha Hermione d'un ton plein de réprobation. On a également des exercices pratiques.

– Tu parles, renifla Ron. On a le droit de s'exercer ensemble, mais seulement à condition de ne pas mettre le bazar. Dès que les trucs commencent à voler partout il nous fait tous copier des pages et des pages de théorie ! Où est le fun ?

– Mais c'est pas si mal, intervint Harry en s'interposant entre ses deux amis. On a appris le Sortilège de Désarmement, celui du Saucisson, et celui du Repoustout !

Au moins Quirrell avait utilisé de bons livres. Un sort pour désarmer, un sort pour immobiliser, et un sort pour attaquer… C'était des bases solides pour apprendre le duel.

– Mais toute la classe ne progresse pas au même rythme, protesta Hermione. Nous, on s'en sort bien, mais Neville rate encore son Expelliarmus… Et le Maléfice du Saucisson de Wayne Hopkins ne tient pas plus de deux secondes !

– Je préfère quand même quand Lockhart ne s'occupe pas de nous, merci bien, frissonna Ron.

Hermione fronça le nez mais ne protesta pas, ce qui était bien la preuve que leur enseignant avait dégringolé dans son estime. Elisa se demanda si l'un des élèves avait demandé à leur prof de Défense de leur faire une démonstration, un jour, et comment ça avait dû se passer.

Catastrophiquement, sans doute.

– Je pourrais sans doute leur donner un coup de main, réfléchit la Poufsouffle. Une sorte de cours de remédiation pour remettre tous les élèves au même niveau ? J'ai déjà promis à Susan, Sally-Anne et Zacharias de les aider avec leur maléfice du Repoustout jeudi prochain, dans l'après-midi.

Susan Bones, Sally-Anne Perks et Zacharias Smith étaient les trois élèves de Poufsouffle de leur année les plus doués en Défense. Comme Elisa était plus ou moins la badass reconnue de leur Maison, ils lui avaient demandé quelques conseils.

– Je leur demanderai si ça ne les dérange pas que d'autres personnes soient invités, continua Elsa d'un ton pensif. Et puis, Tracey et Millicent pourraient aussi être intéressées…

Et ce n'est pas comme si elles pouvaient demander de l'aide à Terence. Entre le club d'échec, le club d'Histoire, le CEM, le club des Bavboules, ses options, ses cours… Le pauvre suivait tellement d'activités que c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas un Retourneur de Temps caché dans sa chemise.

– Tu nous apprendras de nouveaux sorts ? fit aussitôt Ron avec avidité, les yeux brillants.

– Non, rit Elisa. Je vais juste m'assurer que vous maîtrisez parfaitement ceux que vous connaissez déjà. Faites passer le mot chez les Gryffondor de votre année, d'accord ? Ça sera vers quatorze heures dans la salle vide à côté de la classe de Sortilèges. Tous ceux qui ont des problèmes avec leurs cours de Défense sont invités.

Mais cette idée d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts aux gamins avait rappelé à Elisa que, sous l'influence du journal, elle avait appris le _Fulgura_ (qu'elle songeait à appeler le Maléfice Electrifiant) à pas mal de ses cadets. Bon, c'était bien qu'ils sachent se défendre, mais quand même. C'était l'équivalent de donner un taser à un gamin de douze ans dans une école. Pas sa plus brillante idée.

– Vous n'utilisez pas le _Fulgura_ , n'est-ce pas ? vérifia la Poufsouffle avec inquiétude. C'est un sort douloureux, vous ne devez pas l'utilisez contre quelqu'un à qui vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire mal.

– On ne l'a pas utilisé, s'empressa de l'assurer Harry.

– C'est notre arme secrète ! renchérit Ron. On ne la ressortira que quand on fera face à un autre Cerbère.

– Avec un peu de chance ça n'arrivera jamais, frissonna Hermione.

La Poufsouffle sourit. C'était de braves gamins, vraiment. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attacher à eux.

– Il faut que je file, finit-elle par dire en jetant un œil à sa montre digitale. J'ai cours de Runes et je ne veux pas arriver en retard. A plus tard !

Puis elle sorti de son sac Spoutnik, son MagicoGlisseur personnel, et sauta dessus pour zigzaguer à toute allure à travers la foule en direction de sa classe de Runes. Surfer sur les murs ou les rampes d'escalier plutôt que de monter les marches au milieu de la foule, ça faisait gagner un temps fou.

Et en bonus, ça lui faisait de la pub. Durant le mois de janvier, elle avait reçu pas moins de cinq commandes de Glisseurs personnalisés. Un vrai jackpot.

Mais passons.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elisa réussi à coincer les jumeaux Weasley et à leur dire d'y aller mollo sur Lockhart. Bien sûr, Fred et George étaient récalcitrants à l'idée de laisser tomber une cible si facile, d'autant plus qu'il y avait deux Glisseurs à la clef.

De manière globale, les Gryffondor avaient du mal à réaliser quand quelque chose cessait d'être drôle et devenait juste brutal. Souvent, les Serpentard aussi. Leurs Maisons ne plaçaient pas une grande valeur dans les notions de gentillesse et de compassion…

– Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter, finit par soupirer Elisa en désespoir de cause. Seulement, arrêtez de massacrer sa propriété. Proposez-lui de se rendre, d'avouer ses mensonges et de démissionner. Offrez-lui une porte de sortie. Là, vous vous attaquez à un homme déjà à terre !

– Il n'avouera rien, renifla Fred (ou George ?) avec dédain. Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est ses bouquins. Plus personne le respecte dans l'école : s'il avoue qu'il a menti pour les livres, plus personne ne le respectera dehors non plus.

Elisa leva les bras au ciel :

– Alors vous vous êtes privés de toute possibilité qu'il confesse et vous continuez à le harceler quand même ?

– Bah, on a bon espoir qu'il craque et démissionne, avoua George (ou Fred ?).

Ce qui n'était pas totalement impossible. Elisa se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Au point où ils en étaient, les jumeaux pouvaient bien aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, Lockhart était presque devenu un meilleur prof, maintenant qu'il avait été jeté à bas de son piédestal.

– Ne faites rien de dangereux, finit-elle par lâcher. Et allez-y plus doucement.

– Tu ruines notre fun ! protesta George (ou Fred).

– Quelqu'un doit bien se montrer responsable ! contra Elisa en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Donnez-lui une chance de démissionner, au moins. Vous avez encore assez de peinture rouge pour lui laisser un petit message sur sa porte, non ?

Les jumeaux Weasley eurent le bon goût de prendre un air coupable, mais ils promirent de laisser à l'ennemi une chance d'agiter le drapeau blanc. Ce n'était pas une promesse de clémence de leur part, mais Elisa s'en contenta. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais au final, c'était juste. Lockhart méritait largement ce qui lui arrivait.

Après tout, cet escroc avait volé les exploits et les souvenirs d'une dizaine de victimes (une par bouquin, apparemment). Et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer ! Elisa se souvenait très bien que dans la saga originale, Lockhart tentait d'effacer la mémoire de Ron et Harry. Il n'échouait qu'à cause d la baguette endommagée de Ron.

Vu qu'Elisa avait accidentellement altéré l'histoire et que la baguette de Ron n'était plus cassée, elle tenait absolument à éviter que de telles circonstances se répètent. Alors si les jumeaux pouvaient instiller en lui une peur suffisante pour étouffer sa soif de renommée… Tant mieux.

Et puis, Elisa n'avait pas de temps à perdre à défendre cet imposteur d'un châtiment justement mérité. Elle avait d'autres trucs de prévus, merci bien. Le CEM, le Challenge de février qui approchait à grands pas, les cours, les Glisseurs… Et l'école des Cracmols, surtout. Rien que d'y penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et puis, bien sûr… Ce fut justement alors qu'il lui semblait que tout allait pour le mieux que Tom Jedusor se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Voldemort semblait particulièrement apprécier les timings dramatiques.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! On termine sur un cliffhanger xD

.

Je vous rappelle que pour le vote, vous avez le choix entre :

\- Hermione Granger

\- Lavande Brown

\- Parvati Patil

\- Sarah Smith

\- Cathy Pierce

\- Harry Potter

\- Ron Weasley

\- Dean Thomas

\- Seamus Finnigan

\- Neville Londubat


	8. Le monstre de Serpentard

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous profitez bien du beau temps. Il fait une chaleur infernale. Et c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je vais me concentrer en ce moment, parce que sinon, le monde est vraiment déprimant. Manchester ? Trump ? Daesh ? Etat d'urgence ? Yep, je ne vais pas appesantir là-dessus. Disons que ces temps-ci, regarder les infos plombe mon moral et me donne l'impression d'être une loque impuissante.

A une échelle moindre, je suis en train de reconsidérer mon avenir. Et je me dis que si j'en suis à un point où je sabote mes notes pour redoubler, afin de reculer l'échéance de mon passage en M2 parce que je sais que je suis trop naze pour être sélectionnée sur dossier... Je suis peut-être pas sur la bonne voie. Il n'y a rien de pire que les considérations métaphysiques comme "qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?" pour me donner des sueurs froides. Bref, je suis anxieuse, grognon, déprimée, c'est la joie.

Mais passons.

.

Bref ! Assez de lamentations sur mon sort. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Aomine** ! Je t'ai devancé pour cette idée : un des profs sera effectivement un parent d'élève de Poudlard... Mais bon, ça sera pour le tome 3 x) Sinon, oui, Lockhart serait la victime parfaite : mais sachant qu'Elisa le déteste et qu'il l'a lui-même vivement encourager à la supprimer, Tom ne va pas se placer entre les mains d'une cible aussi évidente. C'est une idée que j'ai envisagé, mais ça aurait été trop prévisible ! Quant au sport avec les MagicoGlisseurs... Ca ne va pas apparaitre tout de suite, tout simplement parce que les sorciers sont des créatures d'habitude. Mais ça va venir !

Hello **Charliflex** ! Ah ah, à moi aussi ça m'arrive, t'inquiète x) Et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Même si je crois qu'aucune de mes fics ne sera aussi tripante que Polydipsie, j'aime vraiment écrire les aventures d'Elisa, réécrire le canon à ma sauce...

Oui, **xstorm007** , Elisa a du mal à être impitoyable. C'est un instinct que Tom à pourtant tenté d'ancrer en elle, mais... Quatre mois d'endoctrinement ne peuvent pas faire céder toute une vie de moralité, surtout chez une Poufsoufle. Elisa n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, même quand ce sont des ordures comme Lockhart !

Yo **Baboune-Originelle** ! Oui, il y aura bien une école, pas de souci x) Pour le Repousse-Moldu : c'ets pour empêcher les Moldus d'y entrer, à moins d'être guidés par un sorcier. Sinon, rien n'empêche que l'école apparaisse par magie sur les registres comme un établissement avec toute l'accréditation nécessaire ! Avoir un collège sur son CV n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les Moldus ne puisse pas physiquement entrer dans le bâtiment. Quant à Lockhart... Nope, sa carrière de prof va s'arrêter à la fin de ce tome x) Je n'ai jamais pu blairer ce perso. Pas seulement parce qu'il est horripilant et arrogant, mais surtout parce que sa totale absence d'empathie et de remords me font flipper. Il avoue avoir volé une parie de la vie de plein de gens, sans se défaire de sons ourire brillant, ça ne fout pas le jetons ça ? Entre son impunité et son absence de conscience morale, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de personne qui devrait être laissé à proximité d'enfants.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Oui, je voulais mettre en oeuvre l'école des Cracmols depuis... Depuis le tome 1, en fait x) Il m'a juste fallu un certain temps pour que ça soit mis en perspective, et puis il fallait que Lester et compagnie interviennent... Mais bref. C'est fait ! Et ça va se réaliser ! Ah, je suis tellement fière x)

Salut **Doucetbete** ! Oui, les Gryffondor (et les Serpentard ! tendent toujours à aller dans les extrêmes, et refusent très souvent d'admettre qu'ils ont tort ou même qu'ils sont allés trop loin. D'où le faitq ue les Maraudeurs aient été des brutes, et que les jumeaux Weasley soient parfois cruels. Dan sla canon, je te rappelle qu'ils ont enfermés un Serpentard dans une Armoire à Disparaitre, qui l'a tenu captif et dans un état de semi-folie durant des mois. Ces deux Maisons font parfois peur. Enfin bref ! Oui, Hermione aurait été un peu comme Elisa x) Mais Hermione n'a pas vraiment d'idéalisme. A moins que quelque chose la choque violemment (comme l'histoire des elfes), elle ne va pas tenter de changer le monde sorcier, parce qu'elle veut s'y intégrer, prouver qu'elle y appartient. Par contre, oui, Hermione aurait sans doute inventé plusieurs trucs utiles. Pas les Glisseurs, par contre xD C'ets une invention de fan de la glisse, ça, et c'est pas trop le genre d'Hermione !

 **DreamerInTheSky** , j'ai bien rigolé mais non xDDDD C'est pas Forge et Gred les possédés ! Franchement, leurs actions sont pourtant dans la continuité de leur personnage. Dans les livres, ils ont enfermé Montague dans une Armoire à Disparaitre, sachant qu'il allait peut-être en mourir, et sans le moindre remord. Ils ont tenté d'obliger Ron à faire un Serment Inviolable quand il était petit, pour l'amour de Circée ! Ils n'ont pas vraiment de limites. Et il est tellement facile de se laisser emporter face à une victime qui est fun à tourmenter...

Ta théorie est intéressante **Johann D.E.** , et franchement cette histoire de magie sans baguette offre des possibilités infinies. Mais quand Elisa l'a découverte, elle avait huit ans, et elle s'est focalisé sur l'aspect de cette magie qu'elle arrivait à appréhender le mieux... La télékinésie. Bouger des trucs par la pensée, quoi. Le reste est plus ou moins passé à la trappe. Mais bref ! Ah ah, je suis contente que les aventures d'Ema t'aient plues ! Lis donc "Enma VS Avengers" si tu t'ennuie. Et sinon : oui, Voldy avait une influence bien plus profonde sur Elisa que ce qu'on a vu dans les chapitres précédents. Avec Elisa comme narratrice, c'est dur de réaliser l'étendue des manipulations de Tom, vu qu'elle ne s'en rendiat pas compte elle-même. Mais il manipulait son esprit, il état enraciné très profondément dans son cerveau. Alors son absence, ça fait comme un vide béant, et c'est seulement là qu'Elisa réalis eà quel point il parasitait toutes ses pensées.

Yep **Elesdei** , c'est lui ! Et t'inquiète pas pour la cohérence, ça tient la route, j'ai vérifié xD Et oui, je garde la surprise ! J'ai semé deux indices dans les chapitres suivants, mais normalement la révélation sera un choc pour tout le monde !

Hello **Millon** ! Oui, Elisa est carrément moins badass. Elle ets de nouveau maladroite, timide, excentrique, mal à l'aise en société. Mais eh, c'est notre Magister quand même, avec ses bizareries attachantes xD Et oui, l'école pour Cracmol prend forme ! C'était un projet qui me tenait à coeur depuis le tome 1. D'ailleurs, tu verras, Elis amettras aussi en oeuvre un deuxième projet avant la fin du tome...

Salut **Cerf-Pentard** ! La décision de l'école des Cracmols a l'air de tomber un peu de nulle part pour Elisa, parce qu'elle n'y a pa plus pensé depuis des mois, mais... Pour Lester et les autres, c'est un sujet de conversation récurent depuis le mois de juin ! Ca fait donc six mois qu'ils planchent sur le sujet. Et sachant qu'ils peuvent se téléporter et qu'ils ont avec eux des Cracmols sachant utiliser à leur profit le fonctionnement des agences immobilières, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient troué un bâtiment aussi vite. Enfin bref ! Pour Elisa et l'ambition... Tu te trompe, elle a plein d'ambitions. C'est juste que le duel ne l'avait jamais intéressé, avant. La victoire au combat, plus particulièrement, n'est pas un truc qu'elle désire vraiment. Oh, ça lui plait, mais elle préfère largement le succès d'une invention populaire, ou la réussite d'un sortilège particulièrement compliqué. L'ambition d'Elisa est centrée sur elle-même, sur sa progression personnelle : pas sur la reconnaissance de son talent par les autres. Cette idée-là, de soif de reconnaissnace, c'est un trait très Gryffondorien, et que Tom avait cultivé chez elle.

Yo, **Darboria** ! C'est ce que je voulais faire, avoir un chapitre avec plein de positif pour se remettre des épreuves subies par Elisa... Et pour refaire le plein d'optimisme avant que Voldy ne fasse à nouveau son apparition x) Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu !

Merci **Kuro no Kage** ! Oui, la ligne entre la blague et le harcèlement est mince, et parfois facile à franchir. Faire blague sur blague à la même victime, surtout si ce sont des blagues un peu cruelles... Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du harcèlement. Dans le canon, les jumeaux n'ont pas de "cible privilégiée", et c'est probablement pour ça qu'Harry ne les voit pas comme des brutes (comme les Maraudeurs avec Rogue par exemple). Mais ils ont le potentiel pour agir ainsi, et il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Salut **Niakovic** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire réapparaitre Lester et les autres. On verra surtout Gwnedolyn, par la suite, puisqu'elle est à Poudlard (pour sa dernière année). Mais toute la bande va avoir son importance. Lester est leur leader, le plus grand, le plus cool, le plus responsable : mais ils sont tous particulier. Madeline la prof, Myriam la social justice warrior, Neal le défenseur des opprimés, et Gwendolyn l'enthousiate x)

Hello **Artmis** x) C'est vrai qu'avoir un serpent pourrait être utile pour êtr pévenu des allée-et-venues du Basilic... Mais Elisa ne parle pas Fourchelangue. Et son serpent a beau être malin, ça reste quand même un petit animal domestique. Sans Fourchelangue, ils ne peuvent pas communiquer...

Coucou **Titietrominet** ! Ah, l'histoire des Cracmols. Dans une fic que j'avais lu, le fait que les sorciers aient la magie était le résultat d'une combinaison de gène : un gène qui permet d'avoir la magie, et un gène qui permet de l'exprimer. Les Cracmols sont en réalité des sorciers qui n'ont pas ce gène d'expression de la magie. Cependant, s'ils ont un enfant avec un sorcier, pan ! Ce défaut est corrigé, le rejeton sera sorcier. Tandis que s'ils ont un enfant avec un Moldu, le gène de la possession de la magie sera transmis, et restera dormant jusqu'à ce qu'un des descendants aient un gamin avec quelqu'un qui a aussi un gène d'expressio de la magie (qu'il s'agisse d'un sorcier ou d'un Moldu), donnant ainsi naissance à un Né-Moldu. Bref ! Pour les profs Moldus : ils ne vont engager que des Moldus qui connaissent l'existence de la magie. Et pour les loups-garous : si Lupin a pu cacher son secret durant sept ans, y a pas de raison pour qu'un autre élève fasse pareil. Bref, l'école des Cracmols est pleine d epotentiel (effectivement, elle peut servir de colonie de vacances, etc.). Mais elle sera développée plus en profondeur dans le tome 4, en fait x)

Yo, **SugarBrown** ! J'aime bien me plonger dans les vides et les failles de l'univers construit par l'auteur original et les remplir avec mes idées. Du coup, voilà, je me suis accrochée à cette idée des Cracmols et je ne l'ai pas lâchée x) Et j'ai aussi des idées pour d'autres populations marginalisées : les loups-garous (leur culture, etc.), les vampire, les sorciers qui ne sont pas allés à Poudlard (car il y en a !), les Moldus impliqués dans la vie de sorciers, les elfes de maison, etc. Mon plus gros problème c'est que comme Elisa est focalisée sur un certain but, elle ne va pas pouvoir explorer toutes ces options, et sans doute ne pas y penser du tout. Mais bref. Concernant Tom, t'inquiète, on va le revoir !

 **Imthebest** , tu oublie que le journal a été perdu quelques semaines avant les vacances ! Du coup, n'importe qui a pu le prendre... Enfin bref ! Décidément l'école des Cracmol est populaire, beaucoup de gens sont ravis que ce projet ait pris corps =D Mais Hermione n'y sera pas prof, du moins pas dans un futur proche. Elle aime trop la magie pour ça...

Salut **Nera Lupa** ! Nope, c'est pas lui. C'est une cible trop évidente. Surtout que Tom a déjà conseillé à Elisa de se débarrasser de lui ! Il ne va pas prendre le risque de tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un qui risque d'être surveillé par la fille qu'il a formée à devenir une tueuse, non plus x)

Hello **Streema** ! Ouiiii, je suis trop fière de cette école pour Cracmols ! Le progrès est en marche ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper du cas des elfes, des loups-garous, de la discrimnation, du retard technologique/scientfique des sorciers, et du problème de leur démographie les sorciers représentent actuellement 0.06% de la ppopulation du pays, au lieu de 1%, d'après Pottermore. Ca craint grave). Du gâteau, franchement. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je pourrais parler de la vie antérieure d'Elisa dans une note du début de chapitre, ou dans le bonus spécial à la fin de la fic. Mais sinon, nope, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle va révéler à Harry.

Contente que ça te plaise, **Chiyukisa** ! Sorry, je ne prend en compte qu'un vote, attribué généralement au perso qui a le moins de voix x) Donc ta voix ira à Hermione ! Enfin bref, on en saura plus sur l'école des Cracmols par la suite. Patience !

Yo **Amazaria** ! Ah ah, pour les parents d'Elisa, c'est un spoiler x) Pour l'école des Cracmols : oui, ça pourrait être cruel de leur permettre de vivre dans un monde de magie sans qu'ils puissent l'utiliser eux-même, mais franchement, c'est encore plus cruel de les laisser être traités comme ils le sont. Il y a des jobs dans le monde magique qui ne requièrent pas de magie ! La comptabilité, la musique, le soin des hiboux, la surveillance des points de contact avec le monde Moldu, etc. Et ils peuvent toujours choisir d'aller vivre chez les Moldus, mais c'est ça l'important : qu'ils aient le choix, au lieu d'être privés de leur libre-arbitre comme Brian Bowman, ou abandonné par leurs parents comme Myriam Collins. Voilà. Sinon, pour Lockhart, je suis en désaccord avec toi. C'est un incapable mais il est bien plus dangereux qu'on ne semble le croire, parce qu'il n'a aucun sens moral. Il était prêt à laisser Ginny mourir pour préserver sa couverture, et son mode de vie consiste à traquer des gens et leur voler leurs souvenirs (et je trouve que le sortilège d'Oubliettes est complètement immoral). Lockhart est habitué à avoir l'impunité totale et n'a aucune conscience, et ça, c'est un mélange vraiment dangereux : parce que si quelqu'un menace son mode de vie confortable, Lockhart n'aura pas de scrupule à régler la question de manière définitive. Tous les profs de Défense sont des cinglés. Quirell voulait tuer Harry, Lockhart être prêt à laisser mourir Ginny, Lupin voulait tuer Petigrew, Bary voulait tuer Harry, Ombrage voulait tuer Harry, Rogue voulait tuer personne mais il a effectivement tué Dumbledore...

Ah ah **Louny** , oui, c'est toujours jouissif d'abattre un ennemi à terre xD T'as pas beaucoup de clémence pour Lockhart ! Quant à Helen et Elisa... C'est dû à leurs caractères respectifs, je pense. Elles sont toutes les deux trop fières pour faire le premier pas, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait comment s'y prendre. Helen, parce qu'elle n'a jamais été dans le genre de situation qui requiert d'être humble : et Elisa, parce qu'elle est socialement handicapée. Elle ne sait pas comment se comporter avec les gens, tu l'as sans doute remarqué x) Du coup, elle les laisse toujours faire le premier pas, quitte à la manipuler un peu...

Hello **Carminny** ! Tu as posté ta review juste au moment où j'allais mettre en ligne le chapitre x) Oui, le serpent d'Elisa va apparaitre plus fréquemment, promis x) Et ne lui dresse pas un autel, elle a déjà un assez grand ego comme ça ! xD Quant à Tom Jedusor... C'est un spoiler et c'est une surprise x) Tout le monde pense que c'est Lockhart, mais si c'était lui, il n'aurais pas la résistance mentale de Ginny. A la moindre perte de mémoire, il paniquerai. Eh oui, il est familier avec le Sortilège d'Oubliettes ! Il penserait avoir été démasqué et fuirait. Donc nope, pas Lockhart ! Même si j'avoue, son air hagard porte à confusion x)

.

Voilà ! Et la gagnant du sondage de la semaine dernière, d'une courte tête, est **Hermione Granger** ! J'en ait donc profité pour vous étaler toutes mes réflexions sur son personnage : pourquoi elle est si autoritaire, etc.

 **Hermione** est une Née-Moldue, fille de Daniel et Emma Granger. Petite, dotée d'une crinière de cheveux châtain ébouriffés et d'un teint bronzé, ainsi que de grandes dents de devant, Hermione n'est pas très jolie. Elle est en revanche passionnée, intelligente, et très ambitieuse.

Ses parents se sont rencontrés à la fac de médecine. Sa mère **Emma** est d'origine franco-américaine, et vient d'une famille très aisée. Son père **Daniel** , en revanche, a des racines indiennes (qui ne se voient que dans son teint hâlé) et il est d'une origine plus modeste. Leur mariage a été désapprouvé par leurs deux familles, et ils ont donc élevés leur fille sans contact avec ses grands-parents ou cousins.

Hermione est doté d'une **mémoire** incroyable et d'une **intelligence** acérée, ce qui a toujours fait d'elle une prodige parmi ses pairs. Elle a toujours été première de la classe partout, car elle a toujours été capable d'apprendre le cours par cœur, de faire le lien avec une demi-douzaine d'autres informations trouvés dans des sources externes, et de présenter des travaux complets et très bien formulés. Cela n'a pas changé à Poudlard, et ses profs sont en admiration devant ses prouesses académiques.

Cela dit, Hermione n'est pas une surdouée. En effet, elle manque grandement de **créativité** et **d'intuitivité**. Elle a un mode de raisonnement très pragmatique : tel problème peut être résolu par tel solution, point final. Cette façon de penser est admirable quand il s'agit de rédiger un essai sur la Métamorphose du métal, mais c'est un raisonnement qui peut paraître étriqué et limité, lorsqu'il faut par exemple comparer les interactions des pierres de lunes avec les herbes magiques. Son refus total d eprendre du recul et de chercher des chemins alternatifs de raisonnement pousse certains de ses profs ( _kof-kof_ Rogue _kof-kof_ ) à s'arracher les cheveux. Et le pire, c'est qu'Hermione n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Quand les enseignants lui ordonnent d'être plus créatives, tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est de lire davantage de livres et de chercher d'autres références !

La raison à cela est qu'Hermione a eu une enfance assez solitaire. Avec des parents très occupés, et en avance par rapport aux autres enfants de son école, la gamine n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se sociabiliser avec les gens. Elle ne sait pas donner du soutien émotionnel aux gens, elle ne sait pas s'ouvrir de manière spontanée, elle n'a jamais appris ce genre de chose. La conséquence de cela est... Eh bien, un certain **manque d'empathie**. Intellectuellement, elle sait ce que ressentent les gens : mais se mettre à leur place, réellement, lui est difficile. C'est ce qui explique, d'ailleurs, son échec total en matière de vol sur balai : la magie du balai requiert la confiance de celui qui le monte, et Hermione ne sait pas faire confiance aux gens. Ron et Harry sont les deux seuls exceptions, parce qu'ils lui ont sauvé la vie dans un moment de grande détresse émotionnelle. Sans cet occasion inespérée, Hermione n'aurait jamais eu d'amis. Elle ne sait pas comment s'ouvrir aux autres, elles ne sait même pas de quoi parler avec les gens, mis à part de ses leçons. Et cela en dit long sur la solitude de son enfance.

Hermione n'a jamais eu d'amis en grandissant. Elle a du mal à interagir avec les gens, et son autoritarisme est une façon pour elle de masquer ses **insécurité**. Elle sait qu'elle est parfois abrupte, mais elle ne sait pas comment agir autrement. Les livres disent qu'il fait être sûr de soi, et comment être plus sûr de soi qu'en s'armant de connaissance dans les livres ? Lorsqu'elle rencontre des gens nouveaux, elle ressort toutes ses connaissances dans de longue tirades assurées, espérant ainsi cacher ses incertitudes, son anxiété. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas jolie, qu'elle n'est pas gentille, qu'elle n'est pas partageuse : mais elle est prête à partager son bien le plus précieux, sa connaissance ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus important ?!

Hermione est quelqu'un de complexe. Sa solitude et sa passion pour les livres l'a défini, mais n'a pas fait d'elle quelqu'un de renfermé ou de rêveur. Au contraire, Hermione accumule le savoir en elle comme pour établir un rempart entre elle et les choses qui n'ont pas de sens (comme les filles qui gloussent en parlant de maquillage, les moqueries des autres enfants, les gens qui choisissent le Mal plutôt que le Bien). Elle est protectrice, loyale, courageuse, déterminée. Mais lorsqu'elle a un but, elle se moque des conséquences pour l'atteindre, et c'est ça que les gens tendent à ne pas réaliser. Hermione est assez ambitieuse pour Serpentard, assez travailleuse pour Poufsouffle, assez curieuse pour Serdaigle : mais le Choixpeau l'a mis à Gryffondor parce que, au delà de tout cela, Hermione est **impitoyable**.

Comme dans le canon, les dux meilleurs amis d'Hermione sont **Ron Weasley** et **Harry Potter**. Cependant, dans cet univers, le CEM a beaucoup aidé Hermione, et l'a soutenu durant la période de sa vie avant qu'elle ne se lie d'amitié avec Ron et Harry. Hermione est donc amie avec **Elisabeth Bishop** (qu'elle considère un peu comme Dumbledore V2 : invincible, sachant tout, et du côté de la Lumière Et De Ce Qui Est Juste), mais aussi **Tracey Davies** de Serpentard, **Sally-Anne Perks** de Poufsouffle, et **Su Li de Serdaigle** , qui sont membres du CEM.

.

Woah, c'était long !

Mais bref. J'ai noté que Cathy Pierce et Sarah Smith vous ont pas mal intrigué aussi. Et comme elles ne sont pratiquement pas développées dans le canon, voici quelques éléments d'information !

 **Cathy Pierce** est une Sang-Mêlée : son père est un Sang-Pur assez riche, et sa mère une Née-Moldue. Elle n'est pas membre du CEM, car elle est intimidée par Elisa. C'est une adolescente timide, à se demander ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor. Elle est discrète, facilement impressionnable. Elle a quatre frères plus âgés qui sont tous allés à Durmstrang. Mais ses parents ont réalisé qu'une école aussi cruelle n'était pas fait pour leur cadette si fragile. Ils l'ont envoyé à Poudlard, même s'ils ont sérieusement hésité à l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons.

 **Sarah Smith** est techniquement une Née-Moldue : son père est un Né-Moldu, et sa mère une Cracmol issue de la famille Sinclair, qui est une famille traditionnellement Gryffondor (Elisa a vendu un Glisseur à un Sinclair dans le tome 1 si vous vous en souvenez...) mais pas moins dédaigneux envers les Cracmols. Sarah a été élevée par deux parents qui avaient l'habitude de faire l'objet de discrimination, et qui lui ont inculqués très tôt l'idée que le monde magique était parfois vraiment dangereux. Elle est donc mature pour son âge, et se montre assurée et courageuse afin de masquer tout signe de faiblesse. Elle n'est pas membre du CEM, car sa meilleure amie Cathy n'en est pas membre et que Sarah n'a pas envie de joindre un club sans elle.

.

Terminé ! Et pour de bon cette fois x) Donc, pour le prochain sondage... On va parler des Gryffondor de l'année d'Elisa, puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les faire avant. Voici donc votre choix !

\- Thelma Holmes (Née-Moldue, unique membre du CEM de sa promo)

\- Angelina Johnson (Poursuiveuse métisse, guitariste à ses heures perdues)

\- Alicia Spinnet (Poursuiveuse, a un gigantesque béguin pour Heather Thatcham)

\- Trinity Lynn (Sang-Mêlée irlandaise, posée et sérieuse)

\- Fred Weasley (le plus impulsif des deux jumeaux)

\- George Weasley (le plus doué en Potions des deux jumeaux)

\- Lee Jordan (Né-Moldu métis qui adore les feux d'artifices)

\- Kenneth Towler (Sang-Pur un peu pompeux qui a vite appris à ne pas faire le snob face aux jumeaux)

\- Ethan Gerard (Né-Moldu rêveur, qui traîne surtout avec des Serdaigle)

.

Votez avec sagesse ! Et, sans plus attendre... Voici le chapitre. Le titre devrait déjà vous donner un indice majeur sur ce qui s'y passe x)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le monstre de Serpentard**

 **.**

Au début du mois de février, Elisa avait presque oublié le journal. Elle avait repris le contrôle de sa vie, elle aidait les élèves plus jeunes à maîtriser leurs sorts, elle se replongeait dans ses inventions diverses et dans ses projets pour l'école des Cracmols. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et Elisa comptait y aller avec Trisha et Cédric pour faire le plein de friandises. Quand elle avait eu le journal de Tom en sa possession, elle avait été trop préoccupée par le Challenge pour songer à aller flâner au village : mais à présent qu'elle avait l'esprit libre, elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu.

Elle n'avait pas entendu parler du journal depuis des semaines. Tilly et Olly n'en avaient pas trouvé trace dans le château, et aucun Poufsouffle (car toute sa Maison avait été mise en garde) n'avait vu quiconque écrire dans un petit carnet noir. Le château était remarquablement paisible, presque aussi paisible que quand Elisa avait été en deuxième et que son plus gros problème avait été de ne pas s'endormir en cours de Défense parce que leur prof était un quasi-Cracmol complètement soporifique.

Yep, Elisa avait pratiquement oublié le journal.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'elle et ses amis s'apprêtaient à aller dîner, le professeur Chourave entra dans la salle commune blanche comme un linge et leur annonça qu'ils allaient dîner ici. Elle était accompagnée par les quelques élèves qui ne se trouvaient pas déjà dans la salle commune (essentiellement des cinquièmes et septièmes années en train de réviser à la bibliothèque), et qui semblaient à la fois secoués et surexcités. Dès que Chourave fut repartie, les nouveaux arrivants renseignèrent les autres sur ce qui se passaient, emplissant la salle commune de chuchotement agités ou angoissés :

– Le chat de Rusard…

– … Tout le couloir inondé !

– … Tu te rends compte ? La Chambre des Secrets ! Si ça se trouve, l'héritier, c'est…

– … Rouge comme du sang…

– McGonagall était livide ! Elle a embarqué la gamine chez Dumbledore…

– Hey, Elisa ! T'es pas amie avec la gamine, d'ailleurs ?

Elisa, qui tendait l'oreille pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait, sursauta. Tous ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille se tournèrent avidement vers la jeune Poufsouffle. Celle-ci retint un mouvement de recul, mais sa curiosité l'emporta :

– Quelle gamine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le garçon qui l'avait interpellé, un septième année du nom de Randall, se pencha en avant avec excitation :

– Miss Teigne a été retrouvée morte, et il paraît que c'est la petite Lovegood qui a fait le coup !

Elisa faillit en tomber de sa chaise :

– Quoi ?! Luna ?!

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi Randall, le réprimanda Gwendolyn en le poussant pour s'installer en face d'Elisa. Le couloir du deuxième étage a été vandalisé. Quelqu'un a écrit un truc menaçant à la peinture rouge sur le mur, les armures ont été jetées par terre, et le sol est inondé. Et quand on est arrivés, la petite Lovegood était penchée sur Miss Teigne.

– Sur son cadavre ! précisa Randall d'un ton dramatique.

Elisa eut l'impression qu'une lourde pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Oh, non. Elle avait une terrible sensation de déjà-vu. Sauf que dans le canon, c'était Harry qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée, pas _tuée_ …

– Et ce n'est pas tout ! rajouta Randall qui avait décidément l'air ravi par les évènements. Tu sais ce qui était écrit sur le mur ?

– "Escroc, dénonce-toi" ? suggéra Trisha.

Après tout, ça faisait des semaines que les jumeaux Weasley laissaient des messages similaires à Lockhart. A la peinture rouge, en plus.

– "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte", souffla Randall en se penchant en avant. "Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde."

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa se sentait presque physiquement malade. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle perdu le journal, deux mois ? Si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé peu de temps après… En deux mois, Tom avait largement pu planter ses griffes dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle victime.

Elle s'était forcée à oublier le journal. Oublier qu'il était toujours dans la nature, oublier qu'il était dangereux. Et à présent…

A présent Miss Teigne était morte, Luna avait des ennuis, et quelqu'un était _possédé par Tom_ , quelqu'un avait _lâché un Basilic dans l'école_ , oh bon sang, un _Basilic_ ! Et au lieu d'être pétrifiée, Miss Teigne était morte !

 _Mon interférence avec le canon de l'intrigue a tué un chat_ , réalisa-t-elle misérablement. _Je suis un monstre._

– Ça va Elisa ? fit soudain Cédric avec inquiétude. Tu es toute pâle…

– Evidemment ! se rengorgea Randall. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle a passé tout ce temps à copiner avec l'héritière de Serpentard !

Gwendolyn roula des yeux, mais ils étaient nombreux dans la salle commune à sembler réfléchir aux paroles de Randall. Elisa se força à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait rien pour Miss Teigne, mais Luna… Elle devait au moins protéger Luna de cette débâcle.

– Luna Lovegood, l'héritière de Serpentard ? répéta-t-elle en se forçant à rigoler d'un air incrédule. Tu as sniffé de la Mandragore récemment ?

– Et je croyais que l'écriture sur le mur parlait d'un _héritier_ , pointa loyalement Trisha. Un héritier _mâle_ , pas une héritière.

– A moins que tu aies mal lu, bien sûr ? fit Cédric en haussant un sourcil sarcastique en direction de leur aîné.

C'était bon de savoir que ses amis la soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive. Cédric et Trisha connaissaient à peine Luna, mais dès qu'Elisa prit le parti de la petite Serdaigle, ses amis firent de même et se mirent à fixer Randall d'un air au mieux poliment incrédule, et au pire complètement railleur. Randall rougit, et bafouilla :

– Peut-être que c'était une erreur !

– Une erreur, répéta Cédric. Tu voudrais dire que Luna Lovegood a cru _par erreur_ qu'elle était un homme ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule Cédric ! s'écria Trisha. La vérité, c'était que Luna était un homme tout du long ! Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de ça ?

Cédric hocha gravement la tête :

– Sans doute à cause de l'aura de danger que la petite Lovegood exsude en permanence, ma chère.

Plusieurs élèves qui les écoutaient se mirent à ricaner. Elisa s'affaissa de soulagement : la panique retombait. Quant à Randall, il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

– Mais elle était là ! Elle était la seule personne présente quand on est arrivé ! Et elle était penchée sur le cadavre de Miss Teigne… Et elle est bizarre, cette fille !

Elisa se retint de grincer des dents (le fait que Luna soit bizarre ne suffisait pas à faire d'elle une criminelle, bande de crétins !), et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

– Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Luna aime bien se balader dans le château.

– Quoi, toute seule ? fit un sixième année d'un air sceptique.

– Euh, non, hésita Elisa. Normalement elle est avec les Carrow, mais les Serpentard ont Potions avec les Gryffondor le jeudi soir…

Randall bondit sur son siège :

– Les Carrow, tiens ! C'est une preuve que Lovegood est l'héritière de Serpentard, si elle traîne avec des Serpentard !

– Si tu raisonnes comme ça, _je_ pourrais être l'héritière de Serpentard ! contra Elisa qui perdait patience.

– Ouais, et moi aussi ! interjeta Jojo d'un air agressif. Ma meilleure amie est une Serpentard !

– Et moi aussi, je traîne avec des Serpentard ! fit bravement Sally-Anne Perks qui se mettait en binôme avec Tracey Davies pour les leçons du CEM. Ça fait pas de moi une descendante de Salazar Serpentard pour autant !

Randall se renfrogna, puis admit sa défaite à contrecœur :

– Bon, d'accord. Lovegood n'est peut-être pas l'héritière. Mais c'est qui, alors ?

Il y eut un silence. Elisa était bien consciente qu'en l'absence d'une nouvelle hypothèse, les accusations allaient retomber sur leur unique suspect. La Poufsouffle s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Harry pour ce qu'elle allait faire puis, juste au moment où Randall rouvrait la bouche, lança :

– Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? C'est un Fourchelang !

Elle avait parlé fort, en plein milieu d'un moment de silence, et tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers elle. Automatiquement, Elisa rentra la tête dans les épaules, son cœur faisant une embardée. Oh non, elle allait devoir déballer sa théorie face à un public, oh non, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était encore fourrée ?!

– Un Fourchelang ? fit Gwendolyn avec intérêt. Quelqu'un qui parle aux serpents ?

– C'est logique, dit lentement Tamsin Applebee en s'accoudant à sa table. Salazar Serpentard était célèbre pour son talent de Fourchelang. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'emblème de sa Maison est un serpent. Si son héritier est l'un de ses descendants, on peut assumer qu'il aura le même pouvoir…

– Exactement, fit fièrement Elisa en regardant Tamsin pour se convaincre qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à elle. Le Fouchelang est génétique, ça se transmet dans la famille. A moins qu'une nouvelle famille de Fourchelang soit arrivée en Grande-Bretagne au cours des mille dernières années, ce qui est quand même assez probable, les seuls Fourchelang du pays devraient être les descendants de Serpentard.

Randall se redressa d'un coup :

– Attends, attends. Comment ça, une autre famille de Fourchelang serait arrivée en Grande-Bretagne ? Elle serait venue d'où ?

Elisa le regarda fixement, essayant de déterminer s'il se fichait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Puis, avec un temps de retard, elle se rappela que le canon de l'intrigue n'évoquait jamais les origines du Fourchelang. Elle, elle savait d'où ce don venait parce qu'elle avait voyagé avec sa mère : mais cette connaissance devait être relativement inédite à Poudlard.

– Je vais pétitionner pour réformer le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, fit-elle à personne en particulier. Les Fourchelangs viennent du Moyen-Orient, et ont progressivement migré vers le Nord. Il y en a pas mal en Grèce, un petit peu en Inde, mais leur vrai berceau c'est le Croissant Fertile. La Syrie, l'Iran, la Turquie, tout ça.

– C'est pas de la magie noire ? s'ébahit un première année.

– Non, fit fermement Elisa. C'est le langage parlé de la magie, un peu comme les Runes en sont le langage écrit. Les serpents répondent au Fourchelang parce qu'ils sont hypersensibles à la magie, et c'est de là qu'est venu le mythe que le Fourchelang est la langue des serpents. Mis en réalité, le Fourchelang c'est juste un talent génétique, comme d'avoir le Troisième Œil pour les familles d'Oracles.

– Comment tu sais ça ? fit Ernie Macmillan d'un ton suspicieux.

Zacharias Smith lui donna un coup de coude :

– C'est Magister, elle sait tout !

Elisa n'avait jamais été aussi contente de son pseudo-titre. C'était finalement bon à quelque chose, même si ce n'était que faire taire les deuxièmes années dubitatifs.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour démystifier un peu le Fourchelang. Elle déclara donc d'un ton songeur :

– Donc si une famille de sorciers arabes s'était installée en Grande-Bretagne, leurs descendants pourraient parler Fourchelang. Ou si un Cracmol descendant d'un Fourchelang arabe s'était installé en Grande-Bretagne et avait épousé un Cracmol d'ici, et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant sorcier dont tout le monde penserait qu'il serait Né-Moldu mais qui pourrait parler aux serpents… N'importe quelle personne ayant des origines dans le Croissant fertile pourrait être Fourchelang, en fait.

– Le Fourchelang ne peut pas être si courant que ça, protesta faiblement Ernie Macmillan.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– En Grande-Bretagne, il y a mille ans ? Bien sûr. Il n'y avait que Serpentard qui le parlait, et c'était parce que sa mère était grecque.

Fait historique pour le moins méconnu, mais qu'elle avait appris l'année dernière en lisant un livre sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard que lui avait offert Adrian Pucey. Elisa avait non seulement appris que Salazar avait une mère grecque, mais aussi qu'il avait été marié deux fois (sa première femme avait été tuée par des Moldus, générant chez Salazar une profonde haine de leur engeance), et qu'il avait eu trois filles sorcières et un unique fils Cracmol.

Elisa adorait les secrets d'Histoire.

– Mais aujourd'hui ? poursuivit la Poufsouffle. On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge, les gens voyagent énormément, les familles issues de différents pays se mélangent. Les Moldus changent de pays très fréquemment. Et pas seulement les Moldus ! Les jeunes Nés-Moldus ou les Sang-Mêlés, qui accompagnent leurs familles, les Cracmols…

– Donc même si on tombe sur un Fourchelang, ça pourrait ne pas être l'héritier ? gémit Randall.

– Bah, ça a des chances d'être lui, pointa Elisa. Mais il est aussi possible que la lignée de Serpentard se soit éteinte et qu'à présent, il y ait en Grande-Bretagne une douzaine de Fourchelang issus d'immigrants indiens, grecs, iraniens ou turcs.

La salle commune fut plongée dans un silence pensif. Puis Ernie déclara avec assurance :

– Impossible ! S'il y avait autant de Fourchelangs, on le saurait !

Ce gamin commençait à l'agacer. Elisa le regarda droit dans les yeux, et haussa très haut un sourcil dans sa meilleure imitation de Drago Malefoy :

– Tu crois ? Et comment tu saurais qu'ils sont Fourchelang ? Ce n'est pas un talent qu'ils vont avoir tendance à exhiber, vu comment les gens comme _toi_ les traitent.

Ernie s'étouffa d'indignation. Ses camarades lui jetèrent des regards pleins de commisération, mais ne faisaient pas un geste pour voler à son secours. Elisa avait chez les Poufsouffle un certain statut qui inspirait le respect. Ernie Macmillan avait du cran de s'opposer à elle, mais elle doutait fortement que ses camarades de classe suivent son exemple.

– Ce n'est pas faux, réfléchit Cédric. Et puis, imagine la réaction des Serpentard si quelqu'un à la lignée incertaine montrait un talent pour le Fourchelang. Ils seraient super-embarrassés que le don de Fourchelang soit sorti de la lignée de Serpentard, et ils feraient tout pour cacher ça.

C'était un point auquel Elisa n'avait pas pensé, mais qui était très juste. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, et plusieurs Poufsouffle eurent l'air d'y réfléchir.

Contrairement aux Gryffondor ou aux Serpentard, les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas du genre à considérer que la première idée qui leur passait par la tête était la bonne. Ils savaient prendre du recul et considérer les choses plus calmement. Et maintenant que la panique initiale était passée, Elisa était pratiquement sûre que ses paroles allaient avoir un impact.

– Mais il y a un Fourchelang à Poudlard qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, non ? insista Randall.

Il était comme un chien avec un os. Elisa retint un grognement.

– Possible, admit-elle à contrecœur. Ou alors ça pourrait être un idiot qui veut faire peur aux Gryffondor en agitant la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Difficile à savoir tant qu'on ne l'aura pas attrapé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

Randall la regarda bizarrement. Il ne fut pas le seul.

– Ah bon ? fit Trisha interloquée. Et c'est quoi ta priorité ?

Elisa compta sur ses doigts :

– Relire en détail la légende de la Chambre des Secrets : savoir si elle a déjà été ouverte et, si oui, où et quand : savoir ce qu'il y a dedans et comment le neutraliser : et contacter mes parents pour leur dire ce qui se passe, vu que les profs vont sans doute étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas ternir la réputation de l'école.

Elle marqua une pause, puis rajouta pensivement :

– Oh, et casser les rotules de quiconque s'attaquera à Luna, aussi.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour voir le mouvement de recul inquiet d'Ernie Macmillan. Sally-Anne Perks et Zacharias Smith se mirent à ricaner. Sun-Min, elle, leva sur Elisa un regard plein d'adoration. Cédric se contenta de secouer la tête avec amusement :

– Tu es vraiment surprotectrice.

– Je suis sûre que le Choixpeau t'a proposé Gryffondor ! l'accusa Gwendolyn en riant.

L'atmosphère se détendit. Puis les elfes apparurent dans la salle commune, amenant avec eux le dîner, et l'attention générale se porta sur la nourriture. Elisa garda l'oreille tendue en mangeant, et nota que presque toutes les discussions autour du repas qui tournaient autour de la Chambre des Secrets. D'autres conversations tournaient autour d'elle (Ernie semblait convaincu que c'était _elle_ , l'héritière, ce qu'elle trouva hilarant), ce qui n'était pas si inattendus après son coup d'éclat. Mais plus personne ne semblait croire que Luna avait ouvert la Chambre et tué Miss Teigne.

C'était toujours ça de gagné.

 **oOoOoOo**

L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets fut le sujet de conversation principal pendant toute la semaine. Il ne fallut même pas une journée pour que tout le château connaisse la légende, et les suppositions les plus saugrenues se mirent aussitôt à être lancées.

C'était assez surprenant. Dans la saga originale, la Chambre des Secrets avait apparemment été un grand mystère pour tout le monde. Pourtant, tous les Serpentard semblaient au courant. Et vu qu'ils se mêlaient fréquemment aux autres Maisons dans les divers clubs ou par le biais du CEM et du Challenge, les informations sur la Chambre ne tardèrent pas à se propager comme un feu de forêt. Dès le lendemain de l'évènement, au petit-déjeuner, Elisa entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Millicent et Tracey raconter l'histoire à une vingtaine d'élèves issus de toutes les Maisons.

Soit Harry et ses amis avaient été spectaculairement obtus dans la saga originale, soit l'idée de rapprochement inter-Maisons d'Elisa portait enfin ses fruits…

Mais bref. Les suppositions quant à l'identité du coupable et quant à la nature de la chose contenue dans la Chambre allaient bon train. Les Gryffondor pensaient que c'était les jumelles Carrow qui avaient fait le coup, et les Serpentard pensaient que c'était Luna. Les Serdaigle pensaient que c'était une blague des jumeaux Weasley, et les Poufsouffle s'étaient majoritairement rangés à l'avis d'Elisa, à savoir que Luna n'était qu'une victime des circonstances. Et évidemment, chacun défendait son opinion à grands cris… Et de manière plus ou moins civilisée.

Elisa n'avait pas pour habitude de se bagarrer hors du Challenge, mais plusieurs Gryffondor s'en prirent aux Carrow, et deux Serpentard s'attaquèrent à Luna. Autant dire qu'une bonne douzaine de personnes subit des électrocutions malencontreuses par la suite. Les rumeurs sur Luna cessèrent assez vite, mais les Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à faire basculer leurs suspicions sur la Maison de Serpentard dans son ensemble.

Ce qui était, bon… assez logique, vu que c'était l'héritier de _Serpentard_. Mais tout de même. Certains gamins avaient onze ans, et l'idée de les soupçonner était complètement ridicule !

Les Serpentard prenaient ça avec un certain enthousiasme, cela dit. L'un de leur Préfet avait organisé un gigantesque pari sur qui était l'héritier. Plus de cent personnes avaient signé (dont plusieurs élèves qui n'étaient pas des Serpentard). Pour l'instant, le favori en course était Adrian Pucey, un truc que ses amis semblaient trouver très drôle.

– Tout ça parce que je suis intéressé par l'Histoire ancienne, maugréa Adrian durant leur cours commun de Métamorphose.

– _Obsédé_ par l'Histoire ancienne, rectifia Tabitha d'un air narquois. Et c'est uniquement de ta faute si ça te tombe dessus. Tu n'avais pas qu'à raconter la légende de la Chambre des Secrets au milieu du dîner.

– Warrington la racontait mal !

– Oui, et toi tu as embrayé sur la biographie de Serpentard et la généalogie de ses descendants ! Même un Gryffondor aurait été suspicieux !

Terence renifla avec amusement, et tapota l'épaule de son ami :

– Elle a raison, tu as un peu attiré l'attention sur toi là.

Elisa roula des yeux puis, tout en jetant un regard pour s'assurer que McGonagall n'avait pas repéré leurs messes basses, demanda discrètement :

– Et qui d'autre est favori dans la course ?

– Pourquoi, tu veux parier ? fit Heather avec intérêt.

Elisa réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules :

– Sûr. C'est quoi les règles ?

Avec les Serpentard, il y avait toujours des règles à suivre.

– On n'a pas le droit de parier sur soi-même, énuméra Heather en comptant sur ses doigts. On doit parier une somme d'argent, et ta mise de départ va dans le pot commun qui sera remporté par le gagnant du pari. Oh, et on n'a pas le droit d'en parler aux profs.

– Evidemment, sourit Elisa. Je mets un Gallion sur Adrian.

– Oh non, pas toi aussi ! gémit le Serpentard.

Malheureusement cela attira l'attention de McGonagall, et la prof de Métamorphose leur distribua à tous vingt centimètres de parchemin supplémentaire à faire sur les métamorphoses des rongeurs en oiseaux.

La Chambre des Secrets était donc le sujet central de toutes les conversations. Certains étaient enthousiasmés, comme Montague, Warrington et Flint : bref, la bande habituelle de Puristes. D'autres étaient incrédules, comme beaucoup de Serdaigle. Et d'autre, malgré leur apparente décontraction, étaient quand même agités par cet évènement. Entendre dire qu'un monstre sanguinaire avait été lâché dans l'école, ça avait de quoi ébranler même le plus trompe-la-mort des Gryffondor.

Et Elisa dans tout ça ? Oh, elle allait bien.

… D'accord, c'était un mensonge. Elisa était morte de trouille.

C'était une chose de faire joujou avec le journal, de le perdre, ou même d'être possédée par lui. D'accord, ça avait été un choc, et un choc assez terrifiant : mais à aucun moment elle n'avait douté qu'elle allait s'en sortir. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que ça pouvait finir autrement qu'avec elle en sécurité dans son dortoir, dormant sereinement sur ses deux oreilles.

A vrai dire, jusqu'à l'année dernière, jusqu'au moment où elle avait vu Quirrell mourir… jamais Elisa n'avait réalisé le danger dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. A Poudlard, où les os brisés se réparaient en deux minutes et où les bagarres entre élèves rivaux étaient monnaie courante, la violence était presque habituelle. C'était un élément du décor. En prenant du recul, Elisa était choquée de voir à quel point elle avait été désensibilisée à la violence à l'école. Dans son ancienne vie, que deux gamins se jettent des sorts qui finissaient par transformer leurs membres en protubérances grotesques et déformées, ça aurait été inacceptable. Mais ici, c'était _habituel_. Les fauteurs de troubles perdaient des points pour perturbation de l'ordre, pas pour avoir agressé un camarade, et l'affaire était immédiatement oubliée.

Oui, la violence était presque banale chez les sorciers, et Elisa s'y était accoutumée. Après tout, n'était-elle pas douée en duel, elle aussi ? Elle ne se leurrait pas : elle aimait avoir l'avantage, elle aimait être plus forte que les autres. C'était cette facette d'elle-même que Tom Jedusor avait utilisé, et même après qu'elle ait perdu le journal, cette partie d'elle-même existait toujours.

Mais il y avait un pas encore les sorts de paralysie ou de gonflement, et la possession par un esprit maléfique menant à la _mort_. Il y avait un pas entre jouer avec le feu en manipulant un Horcruxe, et se retrouver avec une créature de cauchemar _rôdant dans les couloirs_. Cette fois ce n'était plus de la rigolade, ce n'était plus un truc à la mesure d'Elisa, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Ce n'était sans doute même pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait _stopper_.

Le Basilic n'allait pas s'arrêter à l'ordre des profs. Il n'allait pas respecter les couvre-feux et autre règles stupides instaurés par leurs enseignants. C'était une créature vivante, un prédateur. Comme un ours, un lion, un alligator. C'était un animal sauvage avec des crocs empoisonnés et un regard mortel, un animal sauvage qui avait faim… Et dans la chaîne alimentaire, les humains étaient ses _proies_.

Et c'était terrifiant.

Alors Elisa se sentait coupable et honteuse d'avoir perdu le journal mais surtout, elle était _morte de peur_. Elle croyait avoir connu l'angoisse la veille des examens, ou en se préparant à faire un discours ? Ah ! Ce n'était rien à côté de la trouille qui lui serrait perpétuellement l'estomac à présent.

Elle était nerveuse, angoissée, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le danger était bien réel, et il rôdait dans Poudlard à cet instant même. Comment réagiriez-vous, vous, si vous appreniez que vous êtes enfermé dans le même espace clos qu'un tigre affamé ? C'était la même chose. Le Basilic rôdait, et ils étaient de la _viande_ pour lui.

Quand elle regardait autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était la seule à se ronger les ongles avec angoisse.

… D'un autre côté, elle était la seule à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic. Et elle tenait à garder ça pour elle, du moins pour l'instant. D'accord, elle n'aimait pas être la seule à macérer dans son angoisse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de créer un mouvement de panique. Si elle réussissait à arrêter cette chose avant qu'il y ait un blessé, de toute façon, tout s'arrangerait.

Et c'était là tout le cœur du problème, parce qu'Elisa ne savait pas _comment_ arrêter la chose.

Oh, techniquement, elle avait une idée du comment. Aller dans la Chambre des Secrets, y attirer le serpent avec plein de viande, et y faire chanter un coq. Ou bien faire croire qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard (il lui suffirait de siffler quelques mots à Malta à portée de vue d'Ernie Macmillan) et pousser Tom, ou plutôt sa victime, à agir de nouveau, afin de le coincer. Fastoche, non ? Mais Elisa n'avait qu'à imaginer descendre dans la chambre, attirer le prédateur, ou juste faire face à un Voldemort de seize ans… Et tout d'un coup ses genoux devenaient tous mous, son estomac se contractait affreusement, sa gorge se serrait de panique, et elle devait s'asseoir. Genre, là tout de suite, immédiatement.

C'était le plus frustrant. Elle savait ce qui se passait, elle savait ce qui _allait_ se passer, et elle était incapable d'agir. Pas par manque d'idées, juste par manque de courage. Parce qu'elle était pétrifiée de trouille.

Tu parles d'une héroïne.

Du coup, Elisa avait la trouille. Oh, elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle plaisantait avec ses amis, elle aidait Tracey à faire ses devoirs, elle faisait de la place pour Luna et les Carrow à sa table quand elle s'installait à la bibliothèque. Quand elle travaillait avec Trisha et Cédric, elle invitait parfois d'autres membres du CEM à leur table. Jojo et ses deux amis Aglaé et Liam, par exemple. Ou bien Sun-Min, Edgar et le reste des petits Poufsouffle. Ou le Trio d'Or, par exemple : Harry et Cédric passaient volontiers des heures à discuter de techniques d'Attrapeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rappelle à l'ordre.

Elle faisait bonne figure, et parfois elle oubliait pendant une heure ou deux ce qui traînait dans son école. Et puis ça lui revenait à l'esprit, comme un poids glacé à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, et elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, l'estomac serré. Et elle dormait affreusement mal. Lorsqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée, elle y alla essentiellement pour s'éloigner du château : et elle était si nerveuse qu'elle ne profita pas du tout de la sortie.

Les deux premières semaines après l'ouverture de la Chambre furent vraiment misérables pour Elisa. Probablement les pires de toute sa scolarité.

Et puis, au bout de deux semaines, ce fut le jour de la St Valentin. _A priori_ , ce jour n'avait rien de mémorable. Lockhart n'avait pas organisé de fête, contrairement au canon : les jumeaux Weasley venaient à peine de cesser leur campagne contre lui, intéressés par le mystère de la Chambre plutôt que par les malheurs de leur enseignant, et Lockhart devait savourer ce répit avec reconnaissance. Elisa et ses amis, habituellement, ne réalisaient généralement même pas que c'était la fête des amoureux.

En fait, ils ne le réalisèrent cette année qu'à cause de Cédric.

– Ce n'est pas la St Valentin aujourd'hui ? lâcha Trisha en voyant du coin de l'œil Cédric essayer de cacher au fond de son sac plusieurs lettres couvertes de petits cœurs roses.

– Euuuuuh…

Elisa, qui jusque-là était en train de griffonner sur un bout de parchemin une nouvelle idée de sort, se pencha avec curiosité sur le sac de son ami.

– Est-ce que Cho Chang t'a envoyé une carte ?

– Ce n'est pas tes oignons ! protesta Cédric en cachant précipitamment les lettres.

– Oh, allez ! J'essaie de vous caser ensemble depuis des lustres !

– Tu essaies de _quoi_ ?!

– Ah bon ? couina Trisha avec ravissement. Dis m'en plus, Elisa !

Elisa se lança donc dans le récit détaillé de la fois où Cho l'avait prise en embuscade pour lui demander si Cédric était célibataire. Malheureusement, ils avaient beau être en Histoire et se tourner les pouces, certains élèves travaillaient. Notamment Heather, toujours première de la classe. Au bout de cinq minutes, Heather en eut donc marre de leurs chuchotements, et balança un _Silencio_ à Elisa en plein milieu de sa tirade.

Du coup Elisa passa le reste du cours à se morfondre et à bouder, pendant que Cédric cachait ses lettres, que Trisha se foutait de lui, que les Serpentard riaient sous cape, et qu'Heather prenait sagement des notes telle une élève modèle.

Donc _a priori_ , non, ce jour n'avait rien de mémorable. Mais ce jour-là, on retrouva le premier élève pétrifié.

C'était Colin Crivey, cramponné à son appareil photo, un rictus effaré gravé sur le visage. Elisa et sa classe étaient en cours de Potions avec les Serdaigle quand il fut trouvé par les cinquièmes années de Serpentard qui sortaient de leur cours de Métamorphose, mais ils entendirent le récit de l'affaire au déjeuner. Bon, évidemment, l'histoire avait été enjolivée et plusieurs versions toutes plus abracadabrantes que les autres circulaient, dont une selon laquelle Colin avait été l'héritier de Serpentard tout du long et qu'il venait de fausser sa mort pour mieux agir en coulisse… Mais bon. L'essentiel était qu'un élève avait été attaqué. Un Né-Moldu, en plus. L'héritier de Serpentard était bien à l'œuvre. Le château entier plongea dans la panique.

Et Elisa, curieusement, se sentit beaucoup mieux.

C'était un peu comme de s'avancer et de commencer son discours après avoir passé des heures à avoir le trac et à stresser au point d'être malade. C'était un soulagement. L'action avait commencé, il fallait s'y immerger, il n'y avait plus de temps pour paniquer.

Oh, bien sûr, l'idée d'agir concrètement la pétrifiait toujours de trouille. Elisa ne descendrait jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets si elle pouvait l'éviter, merci bien. Mais à présent, elle ne se sentait plus comme un mouton terrifié qui attendait que le prédateur la trouve et la dévore. Elle se sentait… Un peu comme avant un match du Challenge, en fait. Sa tension ne s'envolait pas, elle se focalisait sur son but, et elle en oubliait d'avoir peur.

C'était assez difficile à décrire. Disons juste qu'Elisa paniquait quand elle avait la pression, mais qu'elle se débrouillait relativement bien une fois dans l'action.

Le Basilic avait attaqué Poudlard. Il avait attaqué un élève. Il était sur le territoire d'Elisa, il avait ouvert les hostilités. C'était à elle de contre-attaquer maintenant. Et elle était complètement incapable de le faire à la manière d'un Gryffondor, en s'armant d'une épée et en allant pourfendre la bête dans son antre, alors… Elle allait le faire à la façon d'un Serpentard. En semant des indices et en envoyant quelqu'un de plus compétent à sa place.

Elle n'était pas folle non plus, elle n'allait pas affronter un Basilic toute seule. Elle n'avait que quinze ans !

Et puis, semer des indices était beaucoup plus facile. Et presque rigolo, en fait.

– Vous pensez que c'est quoi, le monstre de Serpentard ? disait un Serdaigle à la cantonade durant leur cours de Potions. Mon frère Charles pense que c'est un dragon…

– C'est un serpent, fit Elisa d'un ton sans réplique.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda l'autre avec curiosité.

Elisa ajouta les scarabées à sa potion (Trisha lui donna un coup sur la main pour l'empêcher d'en mettre trop), et roula des yeux :

– L'emblème de la Maison Serpentard est un serpent, et leur Fondateur était un Fourchelang, et c'est un talent génétique qui se transmet dans la famille. A ton avis, si Salazar avait laissé sous le château un monstre qui ne pouvait être contrôlé que par son _héritier_ , il aurait mis quoi, mis à part un serpent ? Un chihuahua géant ?

Etant donné que les bannières, drapeaux, emblèmes, uniformes et accessoires des Serpentard étaient toujours ornés d'un serpent, la thèse selon laquelle le monstre était une espèce de reptile monstrueux ne mit pas longtemps à traverser le château. Les Gryffondor, surtout, semblaient adorer cette idée.

– Les serpents ça vit très longtemps, pointa gravement Lee Jordan. Si Serpentard a mis un serpent dans la Chambre, et qu'il a hiberné… Il pourrait être encore en vie.

– C'est parce que ça a le sang froid, fit George avec sagesse.

– Ouais, rajouta Fred. S'il avait essayé de mettre un lion dans son cagibi des mystères, là, il y a un bail que la bestiole serait morte de faim !

Bref, la thèse du serpent se propagea dans tout le château en moins d'une semaine. Tout comme l'idée d'appeler la Chambre des Secrets : le cagibi des mystères. Ça mettait les Serpentard en rogne mais tous les autres élèves riaient comme des idiots. Elisa approuvait. Ça dédramatisait l'ambiance.

Elle sema également d'autres indices. Par exemple, elle laissa son livre sur les serpents magiques (acheté en début d'année chez _Obscurus Books_ ) trainer dans la salle commune, ouverte à la page du Basilic. Elle préférait avoir un mouvement de panique plutôt qu'une nouvelle victime. Elle ne savait pas si les gens étaient convaincus du danger, mais un grand nombre d'entre eux se mirent soudain à porter des lunettes aux verres fumés ou très colorés.

Le _Chicaneur_ , qui vendait ce genre de lunettes afin de voir des Nargoles, vit ses ventes tripler. Seuls les Serpentard résistaient obstinément à la tendance, persuadée que leur appartenance à la Maison de Salazar les protégeait.

Les quelques Sang-Mêlés de Serpentard avaient la vie dure, cependant. Et Tabitha, l'unique Née-Moldue des verts et argent, ne se baladait plus nulle part sans ses quatre amis comme gardes du corps. Certains Serpentard plus âgés sifflaient et murmuraient des injures sur son passage.

– Ça leur passera, disait paisiblement Tabitha à chaque fois qu'Elisa voyait la chose et bouillait de rage. Ça leur passe toujours, au bout d'un moment.

– Ça n'est pas acceptable pour autant, gronda la Poufsouffle.

Tabitha lui tapota la main avec un mince sourire :

– Magister, je sais que tu as un complexe héroïque, mais je suis une Serpentard. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elisa protesta que _non_ , elle n'avait pas un complexe, mais ses amis l'ignorèrent. Elle dut se résoudre à grincer des dents et à laisser ses amis Serpentard au sang impur se débrouiller tous seuls.

Ils réussissaient toujours à s'en sortir, elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'ils n'aient pas à affronter ce genre de situation. Dommage. Apparemment les membres de la Maison de Serpentard étaient souvent aussi odieux que dans la saga originale…

Mais passons.

A la toute fin de février, Elisa retint Harry à la fin d'une des séances du CEM. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il était la seule personne de l'école à parler aux serpents, et lui demanda de but en blanc s'il entendait une voix parlant en Fourchelang dans les couloirs. Le pauvre Gryffondor faillit s'écrouler de soulagement.

– Je croyais que je devenais fou, lui confia-t-il. J'entendais cette voix sifflante qui parlait de tuer et de déchirer, c'était terrifiant. Et Ron et Hermione ne l'entendent jamais !

– C'est normal si c'est du Fourchelang, le rassura Elisa. Je ne sais pas si tu entends le serpent ou l'héritier, mais c'est définitivement lié à la Chambre des Secrets. Tu l'entends où, exactement ?

Harry eut l'air incertain :

– Un peu partout ? C'est comme si elle se baladait dans tout le château… Par des passages secrets, peut-être…

– Peut-être, fit Elisa sans s'avancer. Essaie de toujours aller dans l'autre direction quand tu entends cette voix, d'accord ? Que ce soit le monstre ou l'héritier, dans les deux cas, c'est mauvais.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, puis hésita :

– Tu sais qui est l'héritier, Elisa ?

 _Voldemort sous format papier_ , songea sombrement la Poufsouffle. Mais elle secoua la tête, et déclara seulement :

– Quelqu'un de très avancé en magie, en tous les cas. Et toi, pas d'idées ?

Elle ne posait la question que pour la forme. Cependant, Harry se mordit la lèvre, et lui confia à mi-voix comme si c'était un terrible secret :

– On pense que ça serait Malefoy !

Oh, doux Merlin, elle avait oublié cette histoire. Est-ce qu'Hermione ne se retrouvait pas transformée en chat dans cette aventure-là ?

– Ça n'est pas lui, déclara Elisa avec assurance. Tracey n'arrête pas de l'entendre geindre comme quoi il voudrait trouver l'hériter et lui donner un coup de main. Et puis, Drago Malefoy est un gamin vantard de douze ans : s'il avait ouvert la Chambre, il aurait sans doute signé avec son nom et ordonné à des elfes de maison de le suivre partout en jetant des pétales de fleur en l'air.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette image mentale, puis il jeta un regard en direction des étages, et eut soudain l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge, et demanda d'un ton dégagé :

– Hum, juste par curiosité, comment on se débarrasse d'une potion à moitié faite ?

Elisa retint un fou-rire. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Harry se tortilla un peu sous son regard, jusqu'à ce que la Poufsouffle cède et soupire :

– Si c'est une potion inoffensive, la jeter dans les toilettes suffira. Si c'est une potion qui contient des ingrédients de niveau trois, il faut la faire disparaitre. Généralement on utilise un Sortilège de Disparition. Sinon, tu confies ça à un elfe de maison.

– Et, euh, hypothétiquement, où est-ce que je trouverais un elfe de maison ?

Oh, Merlin.

Elisa se massa le front. Quand elle avait décidé d'aider Harry, elle avait été préparée à chasser les Horcruxes et à affronter des Détraqueurs. Enfin, plutôt à minimiser les risques de ces affrontements. En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu la complexité et la pure _absurdité_ de toutes les situations où le sauveur du monde sorcier s'embourbait à l'école.

Elle ressentait soudain beaucoup de compassion pour Rogue. Ce gamin était un vrai cauchemar à superviser.

– Olly ! appela-t-elle.

Son elfe apparut dans un craquement. Il était vêtu d'un drap qu'il portait comme une toge, comme les elfes du château : mais son tissu ne portait pas l'emblème de l'école, juste le blason de la Maison Poufsouffle.

– Madame a appelé ? couina-t-il.

– Si Harry a besoin de faire disparaitre quelque chose cette semaine, peux-tu répondre à son appel et t'en charger pour lui ? s'enquit Elisa.

– Bien sûr, Madame !

Harry se racla la gorge avec embarras :

– Hum, merci Elisa. Je t'appellerai plus tard, Olly.

L'elfe s'inclina, puis disparu. Elisa et Harry restèrent là à se regarder. Puis la Poufsouffle émit un reniflement amusé.

– Je ne veux rien savoir, espèce de Gryffondor délinquant. Fais juste attention à toi.

– Je resterai loin des sifflements menaçants, promit Harry.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Hermione ne se transforma pas en chat, et le Trio abandonna l'idée d'utiliser du Polynectar. Du moins, Elisa le supposait, en voyant la façon dont Hermione fulminait. Vu comment elle était fière du moindre de ses accomplissements, être privée d'une occasion de faire du Polynectar devait la mettre sacrément en rogne.

Bah. Ça lui passerait. Elle avait des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer, avec un Basilic lâché à Poudlard…

 **oOoOoOo**

Semer des indices à des sorciers, c'était frustrant. Elisa avait l'impression de leur paver la voie avec des panneaux lumineux et de grosses flèches scintillantes, et ces idiots de profs réussissaient quand même à ne pas voir l'évidence.

Pas étonnant que le monde sorcier ait eu besoin d'un bébé pour sauver ses fesses quand Voldemort avait été au pouvoir. Quelle bande d'incompétents !

A la fin de février, une deuxième personne fut trouvée pétrifiée. Ironie du sort, c'était Randall, le septième année de Poufsouffle qui avait persisté dans l'idée que Luna était l'héritière. On le retrouva dans la salle de Métamorphose. Il s'exerçait à transfigurer des miroirs, et avait dû apercevoir le reflet de la bête par la porte entrouverte de la salle.

Rien que de penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été occupé à transfigurer autre chose que des miroirs, Elisa sentait son estomac se soulever. Ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe.

Randall avait été Sang-Mêlé, pas Né-Moldu, et une panique nouvelle sembla gagner les élèves. Les profs se mirent à les escorter d'une classe à l'autre, un couvre-feu fut instauré. Plusieurs élèves achetèrent du répulsif à serpent et en aspergèrent les entrées de leurs salles communes. Trisha se mit à fabriquer des dizaines d'amulettes de chance et de protection, qu'elle donnait à tous ceux qui en réclamaient.

Elisa décida qu'il était temps d'être moins subtile.

– Professeur Chourave, fit-elle avec hésitation lors du passage hebdomadaire de leur directrice de Maison dans leur salle commune. Est-ce que…

Elle hésita, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que personne ne les écoutait. Elle avait attendu Chourave près de la porte, exprès pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entende cette conversation et que les élèves replongent dans la panique.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Bishop ? fit gentiment Chourave.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, puis chuchota :

– Est-ce qu'il est possible que la plomberie de Poudlard soit assez large pour qu'un serpent géant puisse s'y balader ?

La pauvre enseignante devint toute blanche. Puis elle attribua une vingtaine de points à Poufsouffle, et fila en direction du bureau du directeur. Son départ hâtif attira quelques regards curieux, mais Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si elle était aussi surprise que les autres.

En son for intérieur, Elisa aurait bien voulu s'auto-donner un high-five. Si les profs inspectaient les canalisations, ils allaient forcément trouver des traces du passage du serpent et résoudre l'affaire !

… Evidemment, elle surestimait les sorciers. Comme toujours.

L'inspection des salles de bains et des toilettes, effectuée par les professeurs armés jusqu'aux dents, ne donna rien. Les toilettes de Mimi, qui avaient été examinés par McGonagall (et Lockhart, mais Elisa ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un prof) furent considérés comme réglementaires.

Elisa aurait voulu s'arracher les cheveux.

Bon sang, elle était presque aussi peu subtile qu'une Gryffondor, là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus, tracer un message ensanglanté au-dessus du miroir du lavabo qui cachait le passage ? Elisa avait repéré ce lavabo, elle, avec ses yeux non-entraînés de simple élève. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il y avait un serpent gravé dessus ! Il suffisait sans doute d'y jeter un _Alohomora_ et hop, le tour était joué !

Enfin, elle supposait que ça suffisait. En examinant le lavabo, Elisa réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce passage secret. Dire « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang pouvait remplacer un sort de Déverrouillage, mas est-ce qu'un sort de Déverrouillage pouvait remplacer une incantation en Fourchelang ? Ce n'était pas sûr. Le Fourchelang était un peu comme les runes : et en cours de Runes Anciennes, ils apprenaient dès leur premier cours que certaines runes n'avaient pas de sorts équivalents…

– _Alohomora_ ! cria-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure en pointa le lavabo.

Rien ne se passa. Elisa s'affaissa de découragement. Autant pour sa brillante idée, alors. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de parler Fourchelang devant ce fichu lavabo si elle voulait que le passage s'ouvre et que quelqu'un y descende.

Quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'elle, évidemment. L'idée de se glisser dans ce passage gluant pour faire face à un monstre sanguinaire la clouait toujours sur place d'effroi, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

– Peut-être qu'Harry voudra bien m'apprendre le Fourchelang ? murmura-t-elle en rengainant sa baguette. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques mots. Et puis, je pourrais parler à Malta.

L'idée de converser avec l'un de ses animaux de compagnie suffit à la convaincre, et elle quitta les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à grands pas. Les profs n'étaient pas plus près qu'avant d'arrêter le Basilic… Mais Elisa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Harry accepta immédiatement de lui apprendre le Fourchelang. Elisa trouva une salle de classe vide, y réanima la vieille cheminée pour réchauffer l'air glacial (le mois de mars avançait doucement, mais les beaux jours ne revenaient pas), et y amena Malta dans son terrarium.

– Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir, avait remarqué Elisa avec une certaine surprise quand Ron et Hermione étaient entrés derrière Harry.

Le Gryffondor aux yeux verts avait haussé les épaules :

– Je leur ai dit et ils étaient intéressés, c'est tout.

Et l'affaire avait été réglée. Hermione et Ron avaient regardé avec intérêt Elisa déposer Malta sur la table au centre de la pièce (après avoir réchauffé le bois d'un sort, pour ne pas poser le serpent sur une surface glacée), et Harry converser en sifflements avec le reptile.

Le même manège se répétait tous les jours après le dîner. Elisa voulait apprendre le plus de Fourchelang le plus vite possible. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de négliger Trisha et Cédric ainsi, mais elle était certaine que c'était pour le mieux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle attaque du Basilic, mais l'angoisse diffuse qui semblait alourdir l'air ne disparut pas. Tout le monde était tendu. Le Challenge du mois de mars permit de relâcher un peu de tension (avec beaucoup de hurlements, de contestations, et au moins deux blessures qui nécessitèrent un passage à l'infirmerie), mais ça ne résolut pas le problème. Tout le monde était sur les dents. Elisa n'avait pas vendu un seul MagicoGlisseur à Poudlard depuis la première attaque : elle avait eu trois commandes, mais celles-ci venaient de l'extérieur du château.

C'était comme si le monde extérieur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'école.

Elisa avait raconté ce qui se passait à ses parents, et à Myriam et Madeline, et à Lester. Elle était sûre, aussi, que Gwendolyn avait écrit à son frère Neal, ou que Trisha et Isaac avaient écrits à leurs parents. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part des parents d'élèves, du conseil d'administration, ou même du Ministère.

Quand elle avait lu la saga originale, Elisa n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais là… Là, elle était au milieu de tout ça, et elle trouvait ce silence franchement _alarmant_.

Il y avait un monstre lâché dans une école. Il y avait déjà eu deux victimes, bon sang ! Trois, si on comptait Miss Teigne. A quel moment est-ce que les gens allaient réagir ?

Probablement quand les victimes seraient de sang pur, réalisa Elisa avec un coup au cœur. Ou de sang mêlé, mais riche. Crivey était un fils de personne, un Né-Moldu, et sa famille n'avait même pas été informée. Randall était un Sang-Mêlé, mais Gwendolyn avait dit à Elisa que ses deux parents avaient été tués lors de la dernière guerre, et qu'il vivait avec ses grands-parents paternels qui étaient tous les deux des Moldus. Eux non plus n'avaient sans doute pas été prévenus.

Elle doutait que Dumbledore réfléchisse beaucoup à ce que ses actions traduisaient. Il pensait sans doute que tenir les parents Moldus dans l'ombre était facile, voilà tout. Mais Elisa songeait à ces enfants qui se réveilleraient un jour (Chourave s'était procuré des plants de Mandragore adolescents, et assurait à tout le monde qu'un Philtre Régénérateur serait prêt fin mai) et qui réaliseraient que personne ne s'était assez soucié d'eux pour informer leurs familles. Qu'est-ce que l'attitude de Dumbledore leur dirait sur la façon dont ils étaient vus par le monde sorcier ?

Le monde de JK Rowling était vraiment plein d'injustices.

– Elisa ? fit Harry d'un air soucieux. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Hum ? sursauta la Poufsouffle en revenant brutalement à la réalité. Ah, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux siffler à nouveau, que j'entende la façon dont tu module la fin ?

Elisa n'avait jamais eu un don avec les langues, pas comme avec les Sortilèges. Il n'empêche qu'en deux semaines, elle avait rapidement fait des progrès. Le Fourchelang utilisait des sonorités qui n'appartenaient pas au langage humain, mais c'était surtout de la magie. Quand Harry sifflait, Elisa sentait la Force vibrer en écho aux sons qu'il émettait.

Le Fourchelang n'était pas juste le langage de la magie. Il _était_ la magie, apparemment. Elisa aurait vraiment pu donner sa main droite pour avoir ce talent… Mais malheureusement, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle devait se contenter de siffler et de persifler, répétant comme un perroquet les mots étranges qu'Harry maniait avec un tel naturel.

Elisa prit une grande inspiration, puis imita le sifflement éraillé qu'Harry venait de produire. Malta redressa la tête et siffla en réponse. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Tout juste !

– Je connais donc un grand total de cinq mots en Fourchelang, sourit Elisa. « Oui », « non », « stop », « attaque », et « nourriture ». Cool.

– Tu ne vas pas lancer Malta sur quiconque, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Elisa repensa à la façon dont Montague et Warrington avait appelé Tabitha une Sang-de-Bourbe le mardi précédent, et plissa les yeux. Elle ne faisait pas de promesse.

– Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Harry en jeta un regard hésitant à Elisa. Avoir un serpent qui peut se dresser et montrer ses crochets d'un air menaçant, surtout maintenant… Ça pourrait faire une forte impression. C'est pas inutile.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry Potter était différent de l'enfant complexé dans l'intrigue canon. Il était certainement plus subtil et plus malin, mais… Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Déjà, il n'avait pas vu les Dursley depuis deux ans, et ne s'en portait que mieux. Il avait pris du poids, il s'était musclé. Il était plus assuré, il se tenait différemment. Il réfléchissait plus, aussi : Elisa était presque sûre que dans le canon, Ron et Harry avaient été du même niveau scolaire, mais ici, Harry travaillait vraiment dur. Poussé par Hermione, sans doute, mais aussi par Elisa elle-même. Il était le cinquième meilleur élève de son année, après Hermione, Drago, et Su Li et Padma Patil de Serdaigle. C'était un rang tout à fait respectable. Elisa elle-même n'était que la septième meilleure élève de sa promotion.

Oui, Harry était différent. Plus réfléchi et moins prompt à sauter aux conclusions. Plus confiant en lui-même, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il avait parlé à ses amis de son talent de Fourchelang. Plus enclin à demander conseil à ses aînés, et plus prudent avec sa propre vie. Plus heureux, surtout. Et il y avait certaines choses qu'Elisa regrettait dans son interférence avec le canon, mais… Pas ça.

– C'est mal, insista Hermione. Et les gens risquent de penser que tu es l'héritière de Serpentard si tu utilises le Fourchelang !

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Ça ne me dérange pas. Et si les puristes pensent que c'est moi qui contrôle le monstre, ils laisseront mes amis tranquilles.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ron lui marcha sur le pied et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elisa entendit les noms de Tabitha et Heather être prononcées. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux, laissant tomber l'affaire.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant, puis Elisa se racla la gorge et proposa à Harry d'un ton jovial un peu forcé :

– Au fait, est-ce que tu veux revenir chez moi cet été ?

Le regard du gamin s'illumina :

– Vraiment ?

– Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner chez tes horribles gardiens, lâcha Elisa en fronçant les sourcils. Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ?

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais sans baisser les yeux.

– Ron m'a invité pour le mois d'août, mais avant ça… Je comptais louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur… Peut-être aller chez Cédric, ou bien Olivier.

– Eh bien ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes chez moi, déclara fermement Elisa. On va avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour aménager l'école des Cracmols. Par contre, peut-être qu'il faudra te déguiser pour que tu restes incognito… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la teinture pour cheveux et de lentilles de contact à porter à la place de tes lunettes ?

Harry avait l'air d'aimer l'idée, en tous les cas. Elisa lui sourit :

– Ma mère viendra nous chercher à la gare. Ou mon père, ça dépend. Et, hum, c'est possible que pendant l'été ma mère veuille voyager… Et que j'aille avec elle. C'est un peu notre truc à nous, tu sais : partir toutes les deux dans un pays quelconque, et l'explorer jusqu'à tomber sur la civilisation sorcière du coin. Deux semaines, juste à deux.

Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'Elisa n'avait pas quitté la Grande-Bretagne. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait pris goût à ces voyages exotiques avant d'y renoncer pour veiller sur Harry Potter.

Et elle aimait Harry, vraiment : mais ce temps passé avec sa mère lui manquait. Elle ne voulait pas exclure le Survivant, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'inviter. Ces excursions étaient quelque chose de sacré pour Elisa et sa mère. Et dans le même temps, Elisa ne voulait renoncer à son voyage pour rester avec Harry…

– Je comprends, hésita le Survivant. Je ne veux pas gêner…

Elisa faillit jeter un regard à Hermione, mais celle-ci resta muette. La Poufsouffle se força à ne pas être déçue. Hermione aimait ses amis, mais elle n'était pas comme Elisa, elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'inviter chez elle tous ceux qu'elle voulait protéger.

Oh, et puis, elle avait douze ans. Est-ce que les filles de douze ans invitaient généralement leurs amis garçons pour deux semaines ?

… Elisa n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle, elle l'aurait certainement fait, mais elle avait toujours été bizarre…

– On trouvera quelque chose, rassura-t-elle Harry. L'école des Cracmols sera fonctionnelle, je pense, et puis sinon tu pourras rester à la maison et donner des ordres aux elfes. Chappy sait s'occuper quand on est parties, mais j'ai peur qu'Olly se sente abandonné.

– Du moment que je ne retourne pas chez les Dursley, tout me va, marmonna Harry.

– Tu ne retourneras _jamais_ chez les Dursley si j'ai mon mot à dire, fit férocement Elisa. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais à quel point ils sont horribles !

Sa véhémence eut l'air de le prendre au dépourvu. A vrai dire, Elisa aussi fut prise par surprise par le venin dans sa voix. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu embarrassée.

Non, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait vu les vêtements Moldus qu'Harry possédait avant de refaire sa garde-robe. Elle avait vu à quel point il était petit et maigre, quand elle l'avait rencontré. Les coups ne sont pas la seule forme de violence qui peut être exercée contre un enfant. Elisa avait décidé de l'aider et de le protéger pour ça, tout autant qu'à cause de son destin.

– On a encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, dit-elle à la place. Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à dire « ouvre-toi » ?

Elle avait un peu peur qu'Harry ne l'envoie promener, parce que c'était une requête pour le moins étrange. Elle retint sa respiration… Mais Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux, l'air surpris :

– Euh… D'accord. Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour ouvrir une porte verrouillée sans baguette, mentit Elisa avec aisance. Et puis, parce que ça serait terriblement classe.

Du coup, Hermione et Ron eurent l'air vaguement intéressés. Harry haussa les épaules, et émit ensuite un sifflement rauque et discordant. Elisa l'imita de son mieux.

Elle connaissait le Fourchelang à présent. C'était un outil de plus. Une arme de plus, avec ses maléfices, la Force, ses couteaux. Et ces armes-là n'avaient été d'aucun secours quand elle avait eu le journal en sa possession et avait cédé à son influence, mais… Mais à présent, c'était différent.

Le Fourchelang était peut-être la seule arme qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour prendre le dessus sur Tom Jedusor. Et Elisa avait beau sentir la peur lui serrer le ventre dès qu'elle pensait au Basilic ou aux manipulations du journal… Elle était déterminée.

Elle stopperait Tom Jedusor, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

.

* * *

.

Mwahaha, j'attendais d'introduire l'apprentissage du Fourchelangue depuis le moment où j'ai précisé qu'Elisa était doué avec les langues parlées xD TOUT ÉTAIT PRÉVU !

Et n'oubliez pas de voter :

\- Thelma Holmes

\- Angelina Johnson

\- Alicia Spinnet

\- Trinity Lynn

\- Fred Weasley

\- George Weasley

\- Lee Jordan

\- Kenneth Towler

\- Ethan Gerard


	9. Langue de vipère

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Comme le titre l'annonce, il va y avoir des méchancetés, des serpents, des médisances. Accrochez vos ceintures x)

Mais avant toute chose... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **SugarBrown** ! Ah ah, je suis contente que tu aimes tous ces persos x) Et mon analyse d'Hermione est assez personnelle, et influencée par un grand nombre de fanfictions que j'ai lu. Il est tout à fait possible de la voir autrement, mais je l'imagine bien avec de raisonnement rigide, voyant le monde en noir et blanc, en termes de moyens et de but. Enfin bref ! Non, il n'y aura pas de romance entre Elisa et Cédric. En fait, s'il y a une quelconque romance pour Elisa, ça sera sans doute avec quelqu'un de bien plus âgé (entre 5 et 10 ans plus vieux par exemple).

Yep **Carminny** , Elisa tente le sort en apprenant le Fourchelang... Mais je ne révèle rien, c'est un spoiler x) Bref ! Toi aussi tu t'indigne devant l'irresponsabilité des profs ? Attend de voir la réaction d'Elisa quand l'école sera encerclée par les Détraqueurs. Elle va être furax. Mais bon, il y a déjà de quoi être furieux rien qu'avec les préjugés existant au quotidien chez les sorciers. Et justement, c'est pour changer ça qu'Elisa a créé cette école pour Cracmol. Ce n'est que le début de ses grandes ambitions, mais quel début, déjà !

Yo, **Aomine** ! Elisa ne se sert pas d'un coq pour une raison qui sera expliquée d'ici quelques chapitres : l'acoustique du château ne permet pas d'émettre un son partout. Il y a des zones où l'espace sonore est "tordu" : quand quelqu'un hurle dans un couloir, tu n'entend rien avant de tourner à l'angle de ce couloir, par exemple. Et c'est sans compter toutes les canalisations, qui sont parfois très loin de la surface ! Enfin bref, content que ça te plaise x) Eh oui, j'attendais depuis des lustres de faire apprendre le Fourchelang à Elisa xD

Yep **Louny** , Elisa commence à ressortir de son apathie et de sa peur. Enfin, elle a toujours peur, mais c'est plus facile de gérer une situation quand tu peux agir concrètement, au lieu de te terrer dans ton coin et d'attendre. Et oui, Elisa (et Harry aussi) a un peu cette logique de "si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?". Ce qui peut être considéré comme très arrogant ("je suis plus compétente pour ça que les autres") ou au contraire, assez triste ("autant que ce soit moi qui m'en charge parce que personne ne veut faire ça"). Bref, sinon, je me doutais bien que la mention d'Heather allait t'intriguer x)

En effet **Elesdei** , difficile de parler de Fred sans évoquer George. Mais il s'agit quand même de deux personnes différentes... Enfin bref. OUI J'AI TUE MISS TEIGNE. Parce que dans cet univers, le pauvre chat a eut moins de chance, ou la personne qui guidait le Basilic était plus lourde que Ginny et donc a fait du bruit qui a intrigué le chat... Et surtout, je voulais qu'Elisa culpabilise. Parce que je suis cruelle. Enfin bref ! Ah, je vois que comme moi, tu t'énerves sur l'inaction des profs ! Elisa ne va pas voir Dudu ni Rogue parce qu'ils lui fichent la trouille, tout bêtement : elle a peur que s'ils l'interrogent, elle se mette bafouiller, ait l'air suspecte, et qu'ils fouillent dans son cerveau. Et puis, Elisa est une Poufsouffle irrévérencieuse. Demander de l'aide à Rogue ou Dudu, ça n'est pas en accord avec son personnage. Elle ne peut pas justifier sa conduite en disant "j _e sais que ce sont les persos les plus intelligents de la saga_ " ! Il faut qu'elle agisse de manière cohérente avec ce qu'elle est supposée être : une Poufsouffle _normale_ , et donc quelqu'un qui va voir de préférence Chourave. Pour l'apprentissage du Fourchelang : on peut imiter le Fourchelang, en fait, et si tu siffle avec suffisamment de volonté (comme pour faire de la magie involontaire), bam, ça a un effet assez similaire. Cela dit, ça ne s'apprend pas comme une langue vivante. Plutôt comme une gamme de sons que tu combine en poussant ta magie, et avec un peu de chance, ça peut passer pour du vrai Fourchelang. Voilà. Et finalement, pour répondre à ta question : Cédric et Trisha n'apparaissent pas beaucoup parce qu'Elisa a prit ses distances, quand elle était possédée par le journal. Et ensuite, elle est carrément partie quinze jours loin d'eux, en vacances. En tout, ça fait plus de quatre mois que leurs rapports sont complètement chamboulés. Il va leur falloir un petit moment pour savoir où ils en sont, et retrouver leur ancienne relation.

Salut **Johann D. E.** ! Ah ah, "une machine à sorts non-conventionnels", tout à fait x) Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le don de Fourchelang, cependant, il s'agit d'apprendre une gamme de sons et de pousser sa volonté et sa magie à travers certaines combinaisons de sifflements. C'est plus du code que du langage, puisqu'un non-Fourchelang n'a pas la compréhension innée de celle langue. Enfin bref ! Oui, les origines du Fourchelangue c'est un de mes headcanon personnels, et Elisa le diffuse largement x) Mais non, il n'y aura pas de taré qui va déclarer la guerre à tous les iraniens du château ! Si Salazar (blanc et britannique) était Fourchelang, franchement, ce n'est pas la couleur de peau qui va déterminer si on peu parler aux serpents.

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Oui, Elisa commence à réaliser dans quelle mouise elle est plongée. Et elle va devoir faire face à ses peurs... Et accepter ses nouveaux défauts. Quand on est plongé au coeur de l'action, c'est difficile de faire le point sur soi-même, mais Elisa a déjà remarqué qu'elle est changée depuis cette histoire d'Horcruxe... Il y a d'ailleurs un indice à ce sujet dans ce chapitre !

Yo **Niakovic** ! Tout le monde pense que c'est Lockhart, c'ets marrant xD Et pour le Fourchelang, je trouve stupide que personne n'ai tenté de l'apprendre. Si Ron le peux (Ronald Weasley, cancre extraordinaire !), alors ça ne doit pas être dur !

Coucou **Mayoune** =D Nope, pas Lockhart. Il y aura plus de pistes dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir. Bref ! Je suis contente que la description d'Hermione te plaise, c'est un truc sur lequel je me creuse beaucoup la cervelle. Et c'est en étudiant les détails (la façon dont elle a enchanté la liste des membres de l'AD pour punir plutôt que pour protéger, par exemple) qu'on réalise qu'Hermione est réellement une Gryffondor. Elle est une guerrière bien plus qu'elle n'est une chercheuse...

Oui, **IceQueen38** , le tome 3 est déjà écrit... Déjà terminé en fait x) Par contre je commence à peine à écrire le tome 4 et je manque de temps, donc à mon avis, pour me laisser le temps d'achever le tome 4, je publierai le tome 3 beaucoup plus lentement. Genre, un chapitre tous les quinze jours, au lieu de toutes les semaines. Bref ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Ah ah, merci **Doucetbete** x) Nope, dans le chapitre précédent Elisa n'est pas (encore ?) considérée comme l'héritière, tout bêtement parce qu'elle ne parle pas Fourchelang en public. Mais tu es sur une piste, en effet. D'ailleurs, Elisa essaie de démystifier le Fourchelang comme ça, si quelqu'un le parle, elle espère que les gens lui ficheront la paix. Elle est optimiste !

... Tu as raison, **DreamerInTheSky** , c'est le problème majeur du Trio d'Or. Ils sont tous constipés émotionnellement. Entre Hermione qui refuse de se remettre en question, et Harry qui a trop peur d'affronter de possibles souffrances, ils sont toujours en train de fuir en avant. Il n'y a que Ron qui admet avoir tort, qui change, qui progresse (sa vision des elfes de maison, sauvetage de Goyle, etc.). Eh oui, ça serait bien que ce problème soit adressé. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si Elisa, avec ses propres soucis, est la meilleure personne pour ça x) Elle va cependant faire de son mieux ! Dans le tome 3, Hermione change de position sur un certain sujet...

Salut **Imthebest** ! Il n'existe pas de sort de détection des Baslics, malheureusement. L'idée du pari des Serpentard me vient d'une fic qui s'appelle, je crois, "Leo Inter Serpentes". Harry Potter est un Serpentard dans cet fic, et sa Maison fait un gigantesque pari sur qui est l'Héritier : ils misent sur Harry, Drago, plusieurs élèves plus âgés... Crabbe et Goyle parient même respectivement sur "le Seigneur des Ténèbres" et "la mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres". Bref, j'avais adoré le concept, parce que c'est tout à fait le genre de chose que ferait _the House-That-Doesn't-Give-A-Fuck._ Et je me suis pas mal écarté du sujet... Mais bref ! Oui, l'attitude des profs est irresponsables. Et Elisa va le faire savoir, t'inquiète ! Dans ce chapitre, même !

Hello **Filk** ! La formulation sur le don d'Elisa avec les langues est un peu flou, j'avoue. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les Sortilèges, ça lui vient naturellement (puisque c'est basé sur la volonté et la créativité, et qu'elle a de ça en abondance). Les langues nécessitent du travail. Mais comme elle a appris plusieurs langues dans son enfance, elle a des facilités. Voilà. Et sinon... AH AH ! Oui, tu as vu juste, Elisa est beaucoup plus dure depuis l'histoire du journal. Sa patience est plus réduite, elle envisage des solutions plus agressives, et elle garde encore plus jalousement ses secrets. Ca ne te rappelle personne ? x) Eh oui ! Jedusor a exacerbé certains éléments de sa personnalité, et elle ne s'en rend pas encore bien compte. Bref. Sinon, pour le type de personnage qu'est Elisa... Hum. C'est une bonne question. Elle a certaines caractéristiques héroïques (la gloire, une certaine sagesse, l'accomplissement d'exploits, notamment au Challenge...). Mais je l'ai bâtie aussi sur les caractéristiques de l'anti-héros, en cela qu'elle mène sa petite quête en essayant de surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses faits de gloire ne sont pas relatifs à sa quête, juste à ses délires personnels. Du coup, elle tomberai plus dans la catégorie de l'anti-héros.

Yo, le **Cerf-Pentard** ! Tu trouves que ça devient sombre ? C'est vrai qu'on plonge dans l'intrigue sérieuse... Avant sa possession par Jedusor, Elisa avait une certaine candeur, une certaine innocence dans sa façon d'aborder les choses. Maintenant, elle est plus cynique et plus parano ! Le fait qu'Elisa soit "le Magister" (la leader officieuse de sa Maison en fait) est la seule raison pour laquelle les soupçons se sont détournés de Luna. Les sorciers écoutent les gens qui ont de l'influence, pas les arguments logiques. Et encore ! Si un autre suspect n'apparaît pas très bientôt, les gens vont se re-mettre à soupçonner Luna. La peur, ce n'est pas rationnel ! Enfin bref. Les profs sont complètement dans le déni, c'est ça leur problème. Ils pensent que l'école est sûre, parce que pour eux cet endroit est associé à la sécurité. Y a que Rogue qui ne fait pas confiance à la réputation de ce lieu et à la soi-disant omnipotence de Dudu, et c'est parce qu'il a été constamment brutalisé (peut-on même dire torturé) dans le château. Lui, il aurait correctement vérifié la salle de bain de Mimi. Il ne se leurre pas sur le danger qui rôde, lui !

Hello **Streema** ! Ah ah, c'est vrai que ça serai plus simple si tout le monde se disait tout x) Mais Elisa ne dit pas tout au prof tout simplement parce qu'elle ne peut pas justifier son savoir. Et Harry n'a pas parlé du Polynectar à Elisa parce que ça n'est pas dans sa nature d'aller donner l'information aux autres. Il attend qu'on lui demande des précisions: or, elle ne lui a pas demandé. Cependant, si elle avait voulu savoir toute l'histoire, il le lui aurait dit. Quant à l'affrontement entre Harry et le Basilic... Spoilers !

Salut **Millon** =D Je suis en train d'écrire le tome 4 de la saga (ce qui avance tout doucement xD). J'ai déjà une idée assez nette de ce que je veux faire. Et oui, Harry est très différent du canon, et cela à cause d'un cumul de petits détails. Il ne retourne plus chez les Dursley, qui sapent sa confiance en lui : il est donc plus assuré, il a des vêtements qui lui vont (ce qui fait des merveilles pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau), etc.. Il est motivé à travailler (parce que dans le canon, Hermione n'est pas un modèle qui inspire, niveau travail scolaire : tandis que dans la saga, entre Elisa et les membres du CEM, Harry comprend la valeur du travail scolaire). Il fait donc plus de recherches, il est plus curieux, et il a plus de connaissances sur le monde sorcier. Il a des amis dans plusieurs Maisons, grâce au CEM : il sait donc que les préjudices des Puristes ont des nuances, et que parfois il faut appréhender la situation avec le calme et la froideur d'un Serpentard. Bref, Harry est différent : tout ça parce qu'Elisa l'a soustrait aux Dursley et l'a soumis à des influences très variées, au lieu de le laisser se cacher parmi les Gryffondor.

Merci **Zarbi** ! C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont souvent considérés comme une seule et même personne. Pourtant (mais c'est très rarement développé dans des fics) ils ont deux caractères différents, complémentaires. Il leur arrive même de se disputer. Ce sont des êtres humains après tout. Voilà x) Pour Polydipsie, désolée, mais cette fic est définitivement achevée. Je ne me sens pas de réécrire la saga Harry Potter avec la Team Canada xD Déjà qu'avec seulement Elisa, c'est du boulot !

Tout à fait **Titietrominet** , Hermione n'invite pas ses amis chez elle parce qu'elle cache trop de trucs à ses parents. Imagine un peu que Ron parle de la fois où un prof a tenté de tuer Harry, ou du fait qu'Hermione ait mis le feu à Rogue ! Les Granger ignorent tout ça. A mon avis, Hermione essaie de les tenir aussi loin que possible de sa vie chez les sorciers...

Yo, **Amazaria** ! Toi aussi tu hais Binns, hein ? X) Sérieusement, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il est là, c'est que 1) tout le monde pense que DUmbledore a une bonne raison de le garder, et 2) Dumbledore est trop désintéressé par la gestion quotidienne de Poudlard pour réaliser que c'est un problème. Du coup, personne ne fait rien. C'est un vrai gâchis. Et la désensibilisation à la violence... Ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça, puisque les dégâts sont réparés très facilement : mais effectivement, ça donne aux jeunes sorciers une mentalité propice aux excès. Et dans un pays où un taré extrémiste va revenir à la vie, c'est mauvais ! Voilà. Et pour le Fourchelang : j'imagine que l'apprentissage a dut se perdre, à cause de la colonisation par les pays christianisés qui voyaient le fait de parler aux serpents comme un signe du diable. Du coup, les gens avaient peur d'apprendre le Fourchelang, et ceux qui le parlaient essayaient de le cacher. Et ce don s'est tout doucement perdu...

.

Voilà. Apparemment le chapitre précédent vous a pas mal fait cogiter x)

Mais bref ! Passons au vote de la semaine prochaine. Sur quel perso voulez-vous en savoir davantage ? Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de choisir parmi les élèves de Gryffondor qui sont dans la promotion de troisième année (c'est-à-dire celle au-dessus d'Harry, mais en-dessous d'Elisa). Voici les candidats :

\- Amandine Brook (Née-Moldue membre du CEM, meilleure amie d'un Serpentard membre du CEM nommé Diego Peretti)

\- Katie Bell (Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa Maison)

\- Leanne Garner (Née-Moldue, voisine de Katie et amie d'enfance)

\- Vicky Brackley (meilleure élève de sa classe en Sortilège, membre de quatre clubs différents)

\- Cormac McLaggen (riche Sang-Pur, issu d'une famille descendant de Gryffondor)

\- Gavin Hunt (Sang-Mêlé membre du CEM)

\- Kendal Sinclair (Sang-Pur, meilleur ami d'un Serpentard nommé Logan Warren)

Yep, ils ne sont pas nombreux, mais je ne me suis pas la peine de développer des personnages s'ils n'étaient pas mentionnés dans la saga x) Katie, Leanne, Vicky et Cormac sont des personnages du canon. Les autres ont tous été mentionnés dans le tome 1 en rapport au CEM ou aux relations inter-Maisons x)

.

Bref ! Quant au vote de la semaine dernière... Et la gagnante est **Alicia Spinnet** !

 **Alicia Spinnet** est une Sang-Pure métisse, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et au visage ovale. Répartie à Gryffondor, elle est également Poursuiveuse dans leur équipe de Quidditch.

Alicia a deux pères. Celui qu'elle appelle "Papa" est **Alan Spinnet** , et celui qu'elle appelle "Dad" est **Diego Oscuro**. Ils ne sont pas mariés, car le mariage de deux sorciers n'est pas reconnu chez les sorciers (contrairement aux mariages de deux sorcières, car c'est une union qui peut être féconde, avec un peu de Polynectar...). Alicia a été conçue grâce à un rituel Brésilien de fertilité qui permet de mélanger de trois ADN : celui de ses deux pères, et celui d'une mère porteuse. Elle ressemble donc à ses deux parents.

Son premier père, Alan Spinnet, est un Sang-Pur américain, noir, pauvre, mais rêvant de gloire d'aventures. Aux Etats-Unis où le racisme institutionnalisé est très présent, même chez les sorciers, Alan n'avait pas beaucoup de perspectives d'avenir : il a donc décidé de tenter sa chance ailleurs. C'est en Espagne qu'il a rencontré Diego Oscuro, un Briseur de Sorts un peu plus âgé que lui, appartenant à une famille fortunée. Ils se sont **enfuis ensemble** et ont voyagé pendant plusieurs années. Après cinq ans de vie commune, ils ont fait appel à une mère porteuse au Brésil, puis ont élevés leur fille en voyageant dans différents pays d'Europe. Ils se sont définitivement installés en Grande-Bretagne quand Alicia avait sept ans, car le Ministère était en manque d'effectif et offrait à Alan le job de ses rêves : celui d'Auror. Ils sont cependant brièvement revenus au Brésil pour faire appel à la même mère poreuse et avoir un autre enfant. C'est une fille, **Daniella Spinnet** , qui a huit ans de moins que sa soeur.

Détail amusant : la **famille Oscuro** est l'équivalent espagnol de la **famille Black**. Les Spinnet-Oscuro marchent donc sur des oeufs pour ne pas offenser la famille de Diego. Aucun des enfants ne portent donc le nom d'Oscuro, aucun d'entre eux n'ira jamais en Espagne, et quand une famille sorcière d'origine espagnole les croise, les Spinnet changent de trottoir. Yep. Ne pas avoir l'approbation des parents, quand les parents sont des mages noirs, ça plombe un peu l'ambiance !

Alicia est quelqu'un de posé et prudent, qui a l'habitude d'évaluer les risques avant de se lancer dans l'action. Mais elle a quand même été élevée par deux purs Gryffondors, et elle a hérité de leur goût du risque et de leur **amour de l'aventure**. Elle aime se mettre au défi, elle n'est juste pas totalement imprudente, et elle prend garde à ne pas dépasser ses limites.

C'est une très bonne sportive. Elle pratique le Quidditch, même si elle n'en est pas une fanatique comme Olivier Dubois. Elle est aussi membre de plusieurs autres clubs, y compris le Challenge (où elle est une adversaire douée), et celui de football. Même si elle n'a pas été élevée dans le monde Moldu, elle est curieuse, et n'a pas de préjugés. Dès qu'une activité pique son intérêt, elle s'y implique à fond. Elle semble toujours bouillonner d'énergie en permanence. Elle est également fondamentalement gentille, et peu portée à la rancœur ou à la rivalité.

Elle n'aime pas vraiment le travail académique, et a de **mauvaises notes** durant les examens écrits. Il est possible qu'elle soit dyslexique. Elle a cependant une magie puissante, et la **force brute de ses maléfices** n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est un talent qui court dans la famille Oscuro. Elle travaille donc son contrôle de sa magie beaucoup plus que les autres enfants.

La meilleure amie d'Alicia est **Angelina Johnson** , mais elle est également proche des jumeaux Weasley. Elle est également très proche de **sa soeur Daniella** , même si celle-ci à huit ans de moins qu'elle. Alicia est également bisexuelle (et biromantique), et a un faible pour **Heather Thatcham** , mais elle n'ose pas l'approcher : Heather peut se montrer sacrément intimidante, quand elle veut. Alicia envie pour cela **Helen Dawlish** et **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui sont populaires et semblent approcher les gens sans effort.

.

(Petit clin d'oeil à Zeidra Senester, et à son chapitre 4 de "Destins Parallèles", où j'ai piqué sans aucune honte le rituel Brésilien permettant aux couples de même sexe d'avoir un enfant. _#TeamIsadora_ !)

.

Allez, je ne vous fait plus attendre. Cette note de début de chapitre est déjà bien assez longue xD Voici donc le chapitre 9, l'un des plus lourds en informations, en détails cachés, et en indices pour la suite. Accrochez vos ceintures !

Et surtout... Amusez-vous !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Langue de vipère**

 **.**

Les restrictions imposées suite à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ralentissaient considérablement l'activité des divers clubs. Le club d'échec des Serpentard, par exemple, fut obligé de tenir ses séances dans leur salle commune, car leurs matchs (qui avaient habituellement lieu dans la même salle que le club des Bavboules, au second étage) se finissaient parfois tard le soir. Le club d'Histoire des Serdaigle se mit à stocker des bouquins, afin d'éviter d'être obligés de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour confirmer une date ou le déroulement d'un fait historique. Le club de magie druidique cessa complètement son activité : leurs séances consistaient essentiellement à se rassembler certaines nuits pour discuter de leurs expériences avec la magie naturelle, ou à en faire des démonstrations dans le parc, et c'était incompatible avec le couvre-feu.

Le club d'Education Moldue, en revanche, réussi plus ou moins à garder le même emploi du temps. Un professeur était cependant tenu de les superviser, et c'est ainsi qu'Elisa fit la rencontre du professeur d'Etude des Moldus, Charity Burbage.

La jeune Poufsouffle doutait que cette petite sorcière vieillissante et joyeuse puisse tenir deux secondes face à un Basilic, mais au moins elle supportait le CEM. A vrai dire, elle se montrait très enthousiasmée par leurs idées. Même si son métier consistait à connaître les Moldus, elle n'avait jamais étudié en profondeur leur système éducatif, et la complexité de la physique chimie ou des mathématiques la laissait admirative.

– C'est pour cela que l'Etude des Moldus devrait être une des matières obligatoires enseignée à Poudlard ! disait Burbage en feuilletant avec excitation le manuel de sciences naturelles d'Elisa. Les Moldus sont tellement avancés ! Ma matière ne fait qu'effleurer la surface de leur vie quotidienne. C'est tout juste si nous évoquons la conquête spatiale. Mais leurs études du corps humain, de la lumière, de la classification du vivant…

– Vous êtes intéressée par la science, professeur ? sourit Elisa.

Aujourd'hui la leçon qu'étudiaient les quatrièmes années portait sur les mathématiques. Plus précisément, les fonctions tendant vers l'infini et la détermination des asymptotes. Brrr. La moindre diversion était la bienvenue.

– Beaucoup, avoua Burbage avec un sourire. Particulièrement la génétique. Je trouve ça fascinant. Pour des gens si obsédés par leur sang, les sorciers ont vraiment très peu étudié la question.

Tabitha, qui était penchée sur une équation complexe, émit un reniflement moqueur. En tant que seule Née-Moldue dans une Maison remplie de racistes, elle en savait quelque chose.

Elisa jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, s'attendant à ce que la petite Née-Moldue de Gryffondor ait une opinion elle aussi, mais leur table était trop éloignée et les deuxièmes années n'avaient rien entendu. Dommage. La Poufsouffle reporta son regard sur Burbage, s'appuyant sur son coude d'un air pensif :

– C'est vrai. Je crois que ça effraie beaucoup les Sang-Purs. Pour eux, le sang est sacré, alors l'étudier, ça serait une sorte de tabou, non ?

– Pas seulement, soupira l'enseignante. Comparez cela à l'époque des Lumières, à la disparition de l'obscurantisme. La couleur du ciel, la succession des saisons… Pour les Moldus, ne pas avoir d'explication à ces phénomènes, c'était normal. Toutes ces choses, ils les attribuaient à Dieu ou au destin. Et soudain, il n'y avait plus ni Dieu ni destin derrière la couleur du ciel ou la venue de la pluie. Il y avait des explications compliquées, basées sur des faits parfois complètement terrifiants… Comme l'idée que la terre soit ronde, par exemple, ou qu'elle tourne autour du soleil.

Elisa se mordilla la lèvre, pensive. Ce n'était pas dénué de sens.

– Vous pensez que les sorciers ont peur de la science parce que ça leur prouverait qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu, faute d'une meilleure comparaison ?

– Ça leur prouverait que la science a évolué au-delà de la magie, corrigea Burbage. Ça leur prouverait que la magie n'est pas la fin et le commencement de tout, n'est pas une chose absolue qui les rend supérieur. C'est terrifiant de réaliser qu'on est si petit.

Effectivement, c'était difficile de se sentir supérieur parce qu'on peut jeter des étincelles avec un bout de bois, alors que certaines personnes lançaient des fusées sur la lune, inventaient des ordinateurs, découvraient les secrets du nucléaire. Les accomplissements des scientifiques du passé pouvaient rendre humble n'importe qui.

Yep, pas étonnant que les sorciers préfèrent jouer l'autruche.

– Je parie que ce genre d'idée n'est pas très populaire, grimaça Elisa.

Elle était terriblement consciente que, dans le septième tome de la saga, la mort de Charity Burbage était l'une des premières scènes.

– Oh, vous n'avez pas idée ! rit Burbage, inconsciente du fait qu'Elisa était en train de penser à son décès futur. J'évite d'en parler avec des inconnus. Mais j'ai certains amis qui partagent les mêmes vues que moi.

– Mmmh, fit pensivement Elisa. Vous saviez qu'il y a un sorcier Né-Moldu qui fait des recherches sur l'origine génétique de la magie ? D'où viennent les Cracmols, les Nés-Moldus, ce genre de chose…

Le visage de Burbage s'éclaira :

– Oh, Joseph Leeds ! Oui, je suis ses travaux avec beaucoup d'attention. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

Une fois en passant, par Myriam. Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Un peu. J'aimerai bien mettre la main sur un de ses articles… Savoir ce qu'il pense des origines des Cracmols et Moldus.

– J'ai gardé plusieurs de ses articles, l'assura Burbage. Ce serait un plaisir de vous les prêter, Miss Bishop. C'est si rare de voir une jeune sorcière intéressée par les origines de la magie ! Est-ce que vous vous destinez à devenir Langue-de-Plomb ? Médicomage peut-être ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu. La question de son avenir la mettait toujours un peu sur le grill. Elle voulait fonder des associations, des écoles… Elle voulait changer le monde… Mais concrètement, elle n'avait aucune idée de profession.

– Je voudrais faire un Doctorat en Sortilèges, fit-elle un peu au hasard. Et ensuite, inventrice peut-être.

Burbage sourit avec indulgence. Elisa pouvait voir qu'elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Il y avait sans doute des centaines d'élèves qui se destinaient à une carrière d'inventeur à partir du moment où ils produisaient leur premier sortilège d'Etincelles Pétaradantes.

– Elisa, le cours ! lui rappela Heather d'un air réprobateur.

Elisa jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle, réalisa que tout le monde avait déjà fini les premiers exercices de leur feuille, et se pencha précipitamment sur ses propres équations. Elle était très en avance sur ses camarades en matière de littérature, d'Histoire ou de biologie, mais les mathématiques étaient vraiment sa bête noire.

Elle réussit cependant à terminer ses exercices à temps, avec beaucoup de soupirs plaintifs et un peu d'aide de la part de Terence et Trisha, ses voisins de table. Les membres du CEM quittèrent leur salle de classe en bavardant joyeusement, descendant en direction de la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Il y avait cependant un attroupement dans le hall, et ils durent se frayer un passage. Apparemment un grand nombre d'élèves s'étaient massés devant le panneau d'affichage en discutant avec excitation et, poussée par la curiosité (et par Trisha qui voulait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait), Elisa se fraya un chemin jusqu'au panneau auquel était collé une nouvelle annonce sur un large parchemin rouge.

Quand elle lut ce qui y était écrit, elle faillit éclater de rire. Trisha, elle, ne se gêna pas pour pouffer de bon cœur.

– Un club de duel ? lut Hermione avec intérêt. Ça a l'air intéressant !

– Vous avez vu ? s'écria joyeusement Ron en se frayant un passage à travers la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. On va apprendre à se battre !

– Pas de maléfices douloureux les enfants ! leur rappela distraitement Elisa. Je me demande si Helen a vu ça, elle doit être au septième ciel. Eh, Terence ! Tu penses qu'on pourra choisir nos adversaires ?

Un sourire félin se glissa sur le visage du Serpentard, qui s'était approché et lisait l'annonce quelques pas derrière eux :

– Oh ? Tu veux une revanche, Magister ?

– Je me demande qui va gérer ce club, fit pensivement une des Serdaigle du CEM (Marietta Edgecombe, si Elisa ne se trompait pas). Le professeur Flitwick était un ancien champion…

– Probablement Rogue ! clama un des Serpentard.

– Pourquoi pas McGonagall ? s'insurgea un Gryffondor.

– Rogue contre McGonagall ? releva Elisa en haussant très haut les sourcils. Doux Merlin, je paierai pour voir ce match !

Il y eut un court silence contemplatif. Puis Fred (ou George) rajouta avec un large sourire :

– Eh, vous pensez qu'on peut affronter Lockhart ?

Autant dire qu'ils furent nombreux à se montrer le jour de l'ouverture du club, le mercredi suivant. A vrai dire, la quasi-totalité de l'école était là, et c'était assez impressionnant.

Elisa se sentait respirer beaucoup plus librement que d'habitude. Certes, dans la saga canon, l'épisode du club de duel se terminait assez mal. Mais elle avait averti Harry de cacher son talent pour le Fourchelang, et Lockhart était plus prudent, alors elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir contré le destin et prévenu le désastre. Mais surtout… Les clubs de duel, maintenant, c'était son élément. Elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que quand elle avait eu Tom Jedusor avec elle, boostant son assurance et sa confiance en elle, mais elle n'était pas stressée par les combats. Excitée, nerveuse, impatiente, tendue : mais pas inquiète.

C'était un terrain familier, à présent. Et puis, elle devait l'admettre, elle était dévorée de curiosité. Elle se demandait qui allait leur faire la démonstration…

Les quatre tables de la Grande Salle avaient disparues, et une large estrade se dressait à la place de la table des professeurs. Elisa se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux premiers rangs, et constata sans surprise que tous les membres du Challenge s'étaient avancés aussi près que possible. Elle échangea un regard ravi avec Helen, puis le rideau qui masquait l'estrade tomba, et…

– Bonjour tout le monde ! fit joyeusement Lockhart. Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !

– Oh non, gémit doucement Helen qui voyait s'envoler ses espoirs de duel sanglant.

– Je serais l'arbitre et le commentateur de ce club ! poursuivit Lockhart. Laissez-moi vous présenter les deux enseignants en charge…

– Oh oui ! couina Helen avec ravissement.

– … Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue ! annonça Lockhart avec un grand geste du bras en direction des deux personnes qui s'avançaient sur l'estrade.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir avec enthousiasme, tout comme une grande majorité de Serdaigle et l'intégralité des Serpentard. Lockhart les laissa les acclamer, souriant de toutes ses dents. Les jumeaux l'avaient laissé un peu plus tranquille et ça se voyait. Il avait retrouvé une partie de son assurance, et son sourire étincelant.

– Merci, merci ! Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais pratiqués le duel auparavant, une petite démonstration s'impose. Tout d'abord, les concurrents se placent aux extrémités du champ de duel, puis s'inclinent…

Le petit Flitwick, qui atteignait à peine la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans, et Rogue, grand et menaçant dans ses robes noires, s'inclinèrent profondément puis se mirent en garde, baguettes prêtes.

– Et ce n'est qu'à mon signal que le duel commence, continua Lockhart. Alors, allez-y !

Les sorts fusèrent, les incantations des adversaires se perdant dans le craquement de leurs magiques qui se percutaient. Attaque, déflexion, bouclier, riposte, les traits de lumières se croisaient à toute allure tandis que les deux adversaires avançaient et reculaient, se rapprochaient inexorablement du centre de l'estrade. Un Stupéfix frôla la tête de Flitwick, qui contra avec un sort informulé. Rogue non plus ne se donna pas la peine de prononcer son sort suivant à voix haute, et la cadence des tirs sembla s'accélérer encore.

– Oh, combat d'informulés ! s'écria Lockhart avec excitation. Lancer un sort sans le prononcer vous donne une seconde d'avance sur l'adversaire, mais c'est extrêmement difficile et requiert beaucoup de concentration !

Elisa se promit d'apprendre quelques sorts en informulés. Ou en Fourchelang, ce qui revenait au même : ses adversaires seraient pris au dépourvu.

– Le professeur Rogue recule ! s'écria Lockhart en bondissant sur place d'excitation. Non, il reprend l'avantage… Ah, rupture !

La rupture était apparemment le fait que les deux adversaires se mirent à se tourner autour au centre de l'estrade, arrêtant momentanément de se tirer dessus et s'observant d'un air calculateur, cherchant le bon moment pour frapper. Flitwick semblait presque calme, fixant Rogue d'un air détaché, mais tenant sa baguette dressée et d'une main experte. Rogue tenait sa baguette un peu plus bas, le visage impassible, ses yeux noirs étrécis scrutaient son adversaire sans trahir la moindre émotion.

Puis ils eurent l'air de frapper tous les deux en même temps, le bras de Rogue se détendant comme un serpent qui frappe et celui de Flitwick cinglant l'air, et finalement la baguette de Rogue s'envola haut dans les airs. Flitwick la récupéra d'une main agile, et les Serdaigle explosèrent d'allégresse, applaudissant et rugissant d'enthousiasme. De nombreux Poufsouffle et Gryffondor firent de même.

– Et le professeur Flitwick emporte la victoire ! s'écria Lockhart. Magnifique, magnifique… Un Sortilège de Désarmement vif comme l'éclair !

Flitwick rendit sa baguette à Rogue avec un sourire, et le Maître des Potions inclina légèrement la tête en la recevant. Sans rancune, apparemment. Le duel avait été fait dans les règles de l'art, et perdre face au directeur de Maison des Serdaigle n'avait rien de déshonorant.

– Le Sortilège de Désarmement est l'un des sorts les plus basiques du duel ! continua Lockhart avec un grand sourire. C'est bien simple, il suffit de pointer l'adversaire et de dire _Expelliarmus_. Que tout le monde répète : _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Expelliarmus_ ! répétèrent sagement les élèves en chœur.

Plusieurs dizaines de baguettes volèrent dans les airs, preuve que certains avaient répétés les instructions en visant un camarade distrait. Il y eut deux bonnes minutes d'agitation, le temps que tout le monde retrouve sa baguette. Elisa aida Edgar à récupérer la sienne et sermonna Sun-Min pour l'avoir attaqué sans prévenir, puis fut bousculée par Drago Malefoy qui arracha sa baguette des mains de Blaise Zabini qui rigolait. Son rire se mua en cri dégouté quand Malefoy lui éternua dessus, et le métis bondit en arrière :

– Ah, ne me refile pas ta grippe, bon sang !

– Tu le _b_ ériterais ! rétorqua Drago à travers son nez bouché.

Puis il se détourna d'un air raide comme s'il était perclus de courbatures, resserrant son écharpe autour de lui. Elisa grimaça de compassion. Malefoy avait l'air épuisé, avec d'énormes cernes, un teint blafard et le nez rouge, et frissonnait. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi misérable.

– Il n'arrête pas d'éternuer et de se moucher en Potions, c'est insupportable, marmonna Ron derrière la Poufsouffle. Encore pire que Nott et Parkinson !

Effectivement, Nott avait les yeux injectés de sang et larmoyants, le nez rouge, et était enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles dans une écharpe. Quand à Pansy, elle reniflait le plus discrètement possible dans un joli mouchoir brodé.

Yep, c'était bien la grippe.

– C'est rare qu'une maladie Moldue rentre au château, fit remarquer Trisha par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa. Tu crois que c'est la faute de Deauclaire ? Elle a été la première à être malade, il y a trois semaines.

… Est-ce que Pénélope Deauclaire n'était pas la petite-amie secrète de Percy ? Celle qui avait été pétrifiée dans le canon ?

Uh. Si oui, alors sa non-Pétrification avait filé la crève à tous les Serpentard qui se baladaient dans les donjons glacés et n'avaient jamais été vaccinés de leur vie. Ça, c'était l'effet papillon… Elisa recula prudemment d'un pas, et nota mentalement de demander à ses amis s'ils étaient à jours dans leurs vaccins.

– Mettez-vous à deux et essayez de vous désarmer ! couina Flitwick. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur !

Il y eut un brouhaha le temps que les élèves se placent ensemble. Les membres du Challenge s'étaient instinctivement groupés par niveaux. Terence s'était placé face à Helen, et Elisa fit tout naturellement face à Rhonda Flatbury. Cédric s'était mis face à Heather, et Trisha face à Tabitha. Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit Adrian Pucey faire face à Angelina Johnson, les deux Poursuiveurs arborant d'identiques sourires menaçants.

– Allez-y ! s'écria Lockhart.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

De toutes parts, des baguettes volèrent dans tous les sens : mais il y eut aussi diverses explosions, cris et nuages de fumées quand des élèves se jetèrent d'autres maléfices. Elisa désarma Rhonda sans problème et, en rendant sa baguette à son adversaire, jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir comment s'en sortaient les autres.

C'était un peu le chaos. De la fumée verdâtre flottait au ras du sol, plusieurs élèves étaient par terre, et certains étaient d'ailleurs en train de se battre à mains nues. Crabbe aidait Malefoy à se relever tandis que Goyle faisait une clef de bras à Ron, et Harry était en train de séparer Hermione et une Serpentard de leur année qui faisait partie du gang habituel de Pansy. Helen et Terence était toujours plongés dans un féroce duel, jusqu'au moment où Helen réussit à toucher son adversaire avec un Maléfice du Saucisson. Trisha et Tabitha se moquaient de Cédric dont les pieds avaient été collés au sol par Heather, et derrière eux deux Gryffondor hurlaient de rire en pointant du doigt Adrian Puceyqui avait les cheveux orange vif et dressés sur la tête comme s'il s'était pris la foudre.

Yep, c'était le chaos total.

– Oulà, quel bazar, quel bazar ! gémit Lockhart. Relevez-vous Peretti… Appuyez bien fort, Boot, ça va arrêter de saigner… Granger, Rogers, lâchez-vous… Rien de cassé Dwight ? On devrait peut-être commencer par autre chose…

– SILENCE ! rugit Rogue.

Le brouhaha dans la salle s'éteignit d'un coup. Rogue fichait indéniablement les jetons à tout le monde.

–C'est mieux, lâcha Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui était encore plus flippante que son cri. Tous ceux qui ont jeté autre chose qu'un Sortilège de Désarmement… Rangez vos baguettes. Immédiatement.

Une bonne moitié des élèves obéit d'un geste précipité. Rogue balaya la salle d'un regard menaçant, et tous les fautifs semblèrent reculer pour se cacher dans les ombres. L'effet était assez spectaculaire.

– Un peu de chaos peut être une bonne chose dans un match, mais ceci était bien trop désordonné ! couina Flitwick d'un air réprobateur.

– Nous allons essayez autre chose, lâcha Rogue en parcourant la foule du regard. Une petite démonstration à votre niveau, je pense… Mr Potter, venez par ici.

Harry s'avança, l'air plein d'appréhension. Le regard de Rogue chercha un bon adversaire à lui opposer et tomba sur Malefoy, mais l'air misérable du jeune Serpentard eut l'air de le faire réfléchir, et au final son choix se porta sur quelqu'un d'autre :

– … Et Miss Davies, également.

Tracey faillit en lâcher sa baguette, mais s'avança quand même, hésitante. Elisa fronça les sourcils. Tracey se débrouillait en duel… Mais surtout, elle était l'une des rares élèves de Serpentard à bien s'entendre avec Harry. Est-ce que Rogue essayait de les monter l'un contre l'autre ?

Flitwick se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota des instructions à l'oreille d'Harry, tandis que Rogue murmurait quelques mots à Tracey.

– Vous êtes prêts ? s'écria Lockhart en retrouvant son enthousiasme. Allez, on se place aux extrémités de l'estrade… On s'incline… Et allez-y !

– _Flipendo_ ! cria Harry.

– _Serpensortia_ ! lâcha Tracey.

 _Oh non_ , pensa Elisa avec une grimace catastrophée.

Tracey se prit le Sortilège de _Repoustout_ en plein abdomen et se plia en deux, mais de sa baguette avait déjà jailli un énorme serpent vert et jaune, qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur d'un air menaçant.

– Brillant ! couina Flitwick. Un très beau sortilège d'invocation de serpent, le professeur McGonagall serait très fière !

– Ne paniquez pas Mr Potter, fit tranquillement Rogue. Je vais le faire disparaitre dans un instant… Mais le duel n'est pas encore fini, n'est-ce pas ?

– _Expelliarmus_ ! siffla Tracey qui s'était remise de son choc.

Harry plongea pour éviter l'attaque, souple et agile comme un Attrapeur. Mais il aurait sans aucun doute été touché, si un mouvement du serpent n'avait pas placé le reptile pile sur la trajectoire du sort.

 _Oh, sérieusement ?_ gémit Elisa en son fort intérieur.

Eh oui. Le serpent fut projeté en l'air, et atterrit au milieu de la salle en sifflant de colère. Elisa faillit se frapper le front de consternation. Le destin essayait de reprendre le contrôle de l'histoire ! Elle se fraya un chemin à coup de coudes vers l'endroit où il était tombé. Ce n'était qu'à quelques mètres, elle était plus proche que les profs, elle pouvait jeter un Stupéfix ou un Evanesco…

– Attention ! cria quelqu'un.

Le serpent était face aux jumelles Carrow, réalisa Elisa avec un coup au cœur. Elles avaient reculé mais elles étaient au milieu d'un groupe de premières années, personne n'allait leur servir de bouclier : et le serpent se dressait en découvrant ses crochets, exactement comme Malta quand Olly lâchait une souris vivante dans le terrarium…

– _Stop_ ! siffla Elisa.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de mots de Fourchelang, mais celui-là était une valeur sûre. Le serpent se laissa retomber, aussi inoffensif qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, et se tourna vers elle.

Tout d'un coup, la salle devint très silencieuse.

Elisa garda la tête droite, même si son estomac s'était soudain noué. Brandissant sa baguette, elle fit disparaitre le serpent d'un puissant _Evanesco_ , remerciant le ciel d'avoir maîtrisé le Sortilège de Disparition l'année dernière. Puis elle leva les yeux sur les jumelles Carrow, et esquissa un sourire un peu forcé.

– Tout va bien ?

Muette, Flora hocha la tête. Hestia, elle, ouvrit des yeux gigantesques :

– Tu es une Fourchelang !

Le murmure se propagea comme une vague dans la Grand Salle. Elisa regarda autour d'elle, et ne croisa que des regards hostiles. Sur l'estrade, Flitwick semblait estomaqué, et Rogue la regardait d'un air impénétrable. Elisa déglutit, sentant la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait lui serrer la gorge, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, se répéta-t-elle fermement.

Et puis son regard tomba sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et McGonagall qui la fixait avec un mélange de choc et d'effroi, et elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb.

– Miss Bishop, finit par dire McGonagall après avoir retrouvé un visage impassible et sévère. Venez avec moi je vous prie.

 **oOoOoOo**

McGonagall avait emmené Elisa au bureau de Dumbledore en silence, et comme le directeur n'y était pas, elle l'y avait laissé à attendre sur une chaise. La Poufsouffle mourrait d'envie d'examiner les instruments argentés et les différents artefacts posés sur de petites tables dans toute la pièce… Mais elle sentait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Elle était sans doute dans de sérieux ennuis.

Elle se sentait comme une boule de nerfs, mais elle n'était pas paniquée. Durant la marche jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, Elisa avait eu le temps de se calmer un peu. Elle avait préparé son discours indigné, si jamais ils commençaient à lancer des accusations. Et puis, s'éloigner de la foule qui la fixait en murmurant, ça l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux. Cependant, elle avait quand même une boule dans le ventre.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée en partant. Elle n'avait pas vu l'expression sur le visage de Trisha, ou celui de Cédric. Elle s'en sentait un peu soulagé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir la peur dans leurs regards. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle leur avait raconté des salades sur le Fourchelang ? Qu'elle avait ouvert la Chambre ?

En tous les cas, c'était sans doute ce que McGonagall pensait. Ce que Dumbledore penserait, aussi. Elisa serra les poings. Elle avait la conscience tranquille ! Après tout, elle ne parlait pas Fourchelang et n'avait pas ouvert la Chambre. Mais c'était vexant, et surtout très angoissant, de voir les profs sauter si vite aux conclusions. Les adultes étaient vraiment tous des idiots.

Elisa soupira puis, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps, se leva et s'approcha du phénix. Fumseck, c'était son nom (même si elle n'était techniquement pas supposée le savoir). Grand comme un cygne, il avait un plumage rouge et doré aux reflets couleur de cuivre, et il la fixait avec des yeux remplis d'intelligence.

– Salut, dit-elle doucement. Comment ça va ?

L'oiseau émit une note chantante, comme pour lui répondre, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis fixa l'oiseau d'un œil critique. Fumseck lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Finalement, Elisa céda et leva la main d'un geste interrogatif, comme si elle approchait un chat méfiant et lui demandait la permission de le caresser. Elle était vraiment tentée de toucher le plumage flamboyant de l'oiseau

Fumsek dut comprendre son intention, car il avança le cou, et Elisa le caressa avec précaution. C'était incroyablement doux. Les plumes étaient si fines et douces que c'était comme caresser de l'eau, fluide et légère.

– Les plumes de phénix recèlent une puissante magie, déclara Dumbledore derrière elle. Mais elles sont aussi très soyeuses.

Elisa sursauta et se retourna. Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe violette imprimée de grandes étoiles argentées (Elisa dut cligner des yeux pour se remettre du choc visuel), l'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

– Euh, hésita Elisa en laissant hâtivement retomber sa main. Bonjour ?

– Bonjour Miss Bishop, sourit Dumbledore en entrant dans le bureau et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Elisa alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau, derrière lequel Dumbledore prit place d'un air tranquille. La Poufsouffle se sentait soudain maladroite, gênée. Elle s'attendait à des accusations qu'elle pourrait réfuter avec dédain, pas à la politesse amusée du directeur.

– C'est à cause du Fourchelang ? lâcha-t-elle quand même bravement.

– Pas particulièrement, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton égal. Mais j'ignorai que vous aviez ce talent. Est-ce que c'est… récent ?

Elisa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Récent ? Que voulait-il dire par là… ? _Oh_. Il avait peur qu'elle ait appris à parler Fourchelang grâce à Tom, qu'elle garde une partie de lui en elle peut-être.

– Je ne parle pas le Fourchelang, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré. Je le répète, c'est tout. J'ai appris une douzaine de mots en langue des serpents pour parler avec Malta, et « stop » en faisait partie. Je ne voulais pas causer de panique, mais le serpent allait attaquer les jumelles et je n'avais pas le temps de jeter un sort.

Elle avait largement eu le temps de préparer ses répliques durant le chemin entre la Grande Salle et le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était presque une habitude pour Elisa : quand elle devait parler à un prof, elle planifiait de longues tirades pleines d'indignation vertueuse ou de remarques cinglantes. Bon, même si elle leur ressortait rarement ces discours au mot près (surtout les parties insultantes), ça lui donnait confiance en elle d'avoir une base sur laquelle construire ses argumentations.

– Une intervention louable, acquiesça poliment Dumbledore. Où avez-vous appris le Fourchelang, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

– Ce n'est pas un langage rare, lâcha Elisa en esquivant la question. En Iran, c'est même assez courant.

Dumbledore continua à la regarder, un sourcil haussé. Elisa se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, mais refusa de craquer. Au contraire, elle carra les épaules et fixa le directeur dans les yeux :

– Ce n'est pas Tom qui m'a appris ça, professeur.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement, ses épaules se détendant un petit peu.

– Me voilà rassuré, fit-il d'un ton léger. Mais je doute que Tom aurait partagé ce savoir avec toi, lorsque son journal était en ta possession. Il était bien trop fier de cette capacité. Tes notes ne mentionnent pas non plus que vous en ayez discuté…

Ah oui. Ses notes sur le journal. Dumbledore devait les avoir lues, à présent. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il voulait lui parler, au final ? De ses notes ? De Tom Jedusor ?

– J'avoue que ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée d'en parler avec lui, avoua Elisa en haussant les épaules. On parlait surtout de sortilèges, de mes inventions.

– Tom Jedusor était brillant en Sortilèges, soupira Dumbledore.

Elisa prit une grande inspiration, rassembla son courage, puis lâcha précipitamment :

– Professeur ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que Tom est devenu, après… Après ?

Le directeur lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il voulait juger de ses intentions, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de penser à la forme spectrale qui s'était arrachée au cadavre de Quirrell. Elle n'en faisait plus de cauchemars, désormais, mais elle n'arrivait plus à voir les fantômes de la même façon. Même le jovial Moine Gras lui provoquait un frisson d'angoisse, tant la forme translucide des fantômes lui évoquait cet affreux souvenir.

– Je pense que tu le sais déjà, fit le directeur avec gentillesse. Tom Jedusor a quitté la Grande-Bretagne pendant un temps et, lorsqu'il est revenu… Il se faisait appeler par un nouveau nom.

– Voldemort, murmura Elisa en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Tom Elvis Jedusor est Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout ce temps, j'ai écrit à un mage noir à tendances homicides.

Elle le disait à voix haute surtout pour elle-même. Tom avait été une aide tellement précieuse, un ami tellement brillant, qu'Elisa avait encore du mal à réconcilier les conseils du journal avec la forme maléfique qu'elle avait aperçue l'année dernière dans les souterrains.

Voldemort était un ennemi, une menace. Tom… Tom était dangereux, oui, mais elle l'avait quand même compté comme un allié, pendant un temps.

– Vous le soupçonniez, n'est-ce pas ? fit Dumbledore avec douceur. J'ai lu vos notes. Vous commenciez déjà à additionner les indices.

– J'essayais de ne pas perdre le vu le fait que c'était probablement un piège, répondit maladroitement Elisa. Je veux dire, un objet qui parle et réfléchit comme un humain, c'est toujours dangereux. Même si j'aimais discuter avec Tom, ces notes, c'était… C'était un moyen de me souvenir de rester sur mes gardes.

Même si ça n'avait clairement pas été suffisant.

– Vous avez fait de votre mieux, l'assura Dumbledore. Et je vous assure que vous n'avez pas d'ennuis à ce sujet, Miss Bishop. Un bonbon au citron ?

Il poussa dans sa direction le bol de bonbons qui trônait sur un coin de son bureau, et Elisa fut soudain frappée par l'étrangeté de sa situation. Elle n'avait jamais échangé plus de trois mots avec le directeur, sauf si on comptait la fête d'Halloween de l'année dernière où elle lui avait crié dessus parce qu'il envoyait les Serpentard dans les cachots où se baladait un troll, et la fois où il l'avait interrogé après sa possession. Bref, dans tous les cas, leurs rapports avaient toujours étaient au mieux distants mais polis, et au pire carrément hostiles.

Mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans son bureau, à papoter avec lui de la douceur des plumes de phénix et du passé de Tom, comme si… Comme si elle était Harry Potter, en fait. C'était avec Harry que Dumbledore se comportait comme ça dans la saga canon. Les autres élèves avaient occasionnellement droit à un bonjour et à un sourire paternaliste, mais autrement, le directeur les ignorait.

Et voilà qu'il lui offrait des bonbons. Qu'il bavardait avec elle d'un ton naturel, comme si c'était une situation normale. Mais ce n'était pas normal, et Elisa se sentit soudain méfiante.

– Non merci, refusa-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid. Si je n'ai pas d'ennuis, pourquoi le professeur McGonagall m'a fait venir ici ?

Dumbledore sourit d'un air bienveillant :

– Ah, droit au but. Eh bien, Elisabeth…

Elisa se hérissa mentalement. Dumbledore pensait sans doute se montrer plus approchable en utilisant son prénom, mais apparemment il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Elisa utilisait uniquement des surnoms tant son véritable prénom lui déplaisait. _Elisabeth_. Beurk. C'était un nom de _vieille_.

– … J'aurais voulu te parler de Tom Jedusor, continua Dumbledore. J'ai lu tes notes, comme je te l'ai dit, mais j'aimerai avoir ton opinion personnelle.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, lâcha Elisa avec raideur. Je crois que Tom était intelligent et charmant, mais manipulateur et arrogant. Je sais qu'il est Fourchelang et que c'est probablement lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans, mais étant donné qu'il a une médaille pour services rendus à l'école, ça n'a probablement jamais été découvert. Ma meilleure supposition est qu'il a blâmé quelqu'un d'autre, probablement Hagrid, ce qui pose la question de pourquoi Hagrid est toujours là.

C'était comme si Dumbledore n'imaginait pas que le Ministère puisse venir s'en prendre au garde-chasse. C'était un des points qui avait nettement dérangé Elisa dans la saga originale. Entre Hagrid et Sirius… Dumbledore, tout-puissant président du Magenmagot, avait une nette tendance à laisser ses fidèles croupir à Azkaban.

Apparemment ça n'était pas venu à l'idée du directeur, car il haussa les sourcils :

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Elisa rassembla son courage (et son animosité), et lâcha d'une traite :

– Si Hagrid a été utilisé comme bouc émissaire une fois, rien n'exclut qu'il le soit une deuxième fois. La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, Hagrid sera forcément un suspect évident. Et si le Ministère s'en mêle, il y a toutes les chances qu'ils mettent Hagrid en prison juste pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Hagrid n'est personne, à leurs yeux, ça ne les empêchera pas de dormir !

Agacement et rancœur montaient en elle comme une vague. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi : soudain, c'était somme si sa colère était à fleur de peau. Elle reprit son souffle, et continua d'un ton acide :

– Alors, oui, je me demande pourquoi Hagrid est encore là. Il n'est pas indispensable à l'école, vous auriez pu lui écrire une lettre de recommandation et l'envoyer, je ne sais pas moi ! Faire un stage de découverte dans une réserve de dragons. Pour le protéger, parce que c'est votre _job_.

Elle frôlait dangereusement la provocation, là. Elisa jeta un regard furtif à Dumbledore, juste à temps pour le voir transformer son expression de surprise en un air pensif. Son sourire avait disparu et le regard qu'il posait sur elle ne pétillait plus d'amusement, mais il semblait davantage songeur que mécontent.

– C'est un excellent point, finit-il par dire en se caressant la barbe d'un geste machinal. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Hagrid, Elisabeth.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre quelqu'un pour me soucier d'eux, marmonna Elisa avec raideur sans lever les yeux sur le directeur.

Il y eut un silence. Elisa rentra la tête dans les épaules en se sentant soudain un peu embarrassée. Cependant, elle ne leva pas les yeux sur le directeur, fixant obstinément son bureau surmonté par son bol de bonbons au citron. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle se força à respirer lentement. Sa colère était toujours là, bouillonnant comme de la lave sous la surface d'un volcan.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser culpabiliser par l'air de grand-père affable de Dumbledore, certainement pas. Ce type était un manipulateur de première avec un sens moral aussi mal défini que celui d'un politicien, elle avait complètement le droit de se méfier et de le lui faire savoir.

Elle entendit Dumbledore pousser un profond soupir. Puis :

– Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, non ?

Elisa faillit en tomber de sa chaise et, sous le coup de la surprise, leva un regard interloqué sur Dumbledore. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct.

Le directeur avait perdu son sourire et son regard joyeux, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Seulement sérieux, scrutant Elisa d'un regard perçant. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille ne voyait laissait tomber son masque de grand-père bienveillant, et elle en fut prise au dépourvu.

– Euh, non, avoua-t-elle avec hésitation. Pas vraiment.

– Je vois, fit paisiblement Dumbledore. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, son cerveau tournant à vide. Elle était préparée à des accusations, à de la gentillesse feinte, à des sourires paternalistes et ou à de la méfiance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir à quelque chose d'aussi direct.

– Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresserait, bredouilla-t-elle.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire :

– Pardonne-moi d'être aussi direct. Mais Pomona m'a informée que tu accordais beaucoup de valeur à l'honnêteté.

Le cerveau d'Elisa tournait à vide. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle avait des tas de récriminations contre Dumbledore, des tas de tirades furieuses qu'elle avait passé des heures à peaufiner, allongée dans son lit quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et ruminait ses idées noires. Elle avait des tas de phrases bien élaborées pour trancher comme des poignards si elle se sentait cruelle _(« est-ce que vous avez tué votre sœur ou juste regardé ? »),_ des tas d'arguments cinglants ciselés par des années de frustration _(« les gens ne sont pas des pions ! »)_ , des cris du cœur issus tout droit de son sens de la justice _(« il n'y a aucune excuse pour laisser un enfant dans une famille qui le maltraite, aucune ! »)_ , et là, soudain… Toutes ses belles phrases cinglantes lui semblaient être à la fois vaines, cruelles et trop dramatiques. Elisa croyait en ses tirades indignées, mais l'idée de répéter certaines choses là, maintenant, devant le directeur qui la regardait avec patience, ça lui semblait soudain être _méchant_.

Mais elle avait promis d'être honnête. Et surtout, son ressentiment contre le monde en général et contre le directeur en particulier était toujours là, bouillonnant dans sa poitrine comme une potion particulièrement explosive. Alors Elisa grinça des dents, et lâcha :

– C'est une question d'honnêteté de votre part aussi. Vous avez ce mythe du héros bienveillant, du grand-père gentil et farfelu… Mais au fond ce n'est que ça, un _mythe_. C'est… Une image. Ce n'est pas _vous_. Au fond, vous êtes un _politicien_ , pas un protecteur, et si on se donne la peine de le regarder, on le voit. Vous êtes un joueur d'échec, et…

Elle agita vaguement la main, cherchant ses mots. Sa colère enflait, et enflait encore : e sang lui battait aux oreilles, et les mots lui venaient plus facilement, comme si une vanne s'était brisée.

– Les gens pensent que vous êtes quelqu'un d'altruiste, de gentil, de généreux : quelqu'un plein de compassion et qui se préoccupe des autres. Mais des fois vous faites un truc sans y penser, et le masque _tombe_. Et là… Finies, la compassion et la gentillesse ! Ça ne vous dérange pas si des gens _meurent_ , tant que vous atteignez votre but !

Ce n'était plus de la lave qui bouillonnait sous la surface : c'était une éruption. Elle crachait ses mots comme un poison dont elle pouvait finalement se libérer.

– Un sourire, un bonbon au citron, et ça y est, vous passez pour un philanthrope, tout ça à cause du _mythe_ que vous trimballez ! Mais quand il y avait un _troll_ lâché dans l'école, votre priorité c'était de laisser le piège de la pierre philosophale en place ! Pas de stopper la personne qui mettait les élèves en danger, alors qu'Hermione aurait pu mourir !

Elle était lancée, à présent : elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression d'exploser après avoir contenu toute sa colère pendant trop longtemps.

– Qu'un enfant soit affamé et battu ne vous dérange pas, tant que ça reste hors de vue du public ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Qu'un enfant pense que la seule manière qu'il a d'être aimé et récompensé, c'est de risquer sa vie, ça ne vous _horrifie_ pas ! Vous ne savez même pas quels enfants à Poudlard sont maltraités, ou malheureux chez eux, ou ont des difficultés parce qu'ils sont trop pauvres pour s'offrir de bonnes baguettes ou assez d'encre !

Elle reprit son souffle, la respiration hachée et le sang battant à ses oreilles. Elle se rendit compte qu'à un moment, elle s'était mise debout, poings serrés, et fusillait Dumbledore du regard. Elle s'en fichait : elle se sentait ivre, puissante, justifiée dans sa colère, et elle n'avait pas terminé de hurler.

– La façon dont Harry était traité par les Dursley ! Ou la manière dont vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de prévenir les parents de Crivey, comme s'il ne valait rien ! Je me disais que c'était de la pure cruauté, mais au final, c'est simplement que vous vous en _fichez_ , non ?! C'est juste que ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous ! Vous vous préoccupez de choses tellement plus _grandioses_! Comme passer cinq jours par semaine au Ministère avec toute la crème du gouvernement ! Et c'est mal ! Le bien-être des élèves, les élèves qui vont ont été confiés et que vous devez protéger, ça devrait passer _avant_ vos ambitions !

– Je pense que j'ai saisi, lâcha Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre amusement ou la moindre chaleur dans sa voix. Elisa prit conscience qu'elle s'était mise à crier avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Puis elle réalisa soudain que ce sorcier qui la fixait avec froideur était un quelqu'un de bien réel : quelqu'un qui avait du pouvoir sur elle en tant que directeur de son école, pas juste un personnage fictif sur lequel elle pouvait s'indigner sans conséquence.

Il y eut un silence où Dumbledore et Elisa se fixèrent. La Poufsouffle se tenait bien droite, le menton haut et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Est-ce que le directeur allait lui donner une retenue ? S'indigner, la renvoyer ? Elle était prête à tout. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et elle se sentait comme électrisée, aussi vibrante d'énergie contenue qu'avant un duel…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

Elisa et Dumbledore furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, même si le directeur se contenta de cligner des yeux en direction de l'intrus, et qu'Elisa sursauta violemment en se retournant. Harry fit irruption dans le bureau, l'air affolé. Il était suivi par le professeur Chourave qui semblait extrêmement mécontente, puis par les jumelles Carrow, puis par Trisha et Cédric… Le bureau se retrouva complètement envahi.

– Albus, puis-je savoir ce que Miss Bishop fait ici ? lâcha Pomona Chourave en allant se placer aux côtés d'Elisa d'un air protecteur.

Les autres élèves éclatèrent en protestations et exclamations dans un brouhaha difficilement compréhensible. Flora et Hestia semblaient aux bords des larmes et Harry au bord de la panique, et Trisha était rouge de colère sous son hâle.

– Du calme, voyons ! sourit Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé son regard amusé. Miss Bishop n'a pas d'ennuis. Nous avons tiré les choses au clair.

Les protestations se turent et les élèves échangèrent des regards incertains. Elisa jeta un regard interloqué au directeur, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire d'un air impénétrable et de pousser son bol de friandises en direction de la demi-douzaine d'intrus :

– Un bonbon au citron ?

 **oOoOoOo**

L'affaire s'arrêta là. Chourave et les élèves quittèrent le bureau sans autre incident, et personne ne fut puni pour quoi que ce soit. La directrice des Poufsouffle raconta à Elisa que Cédric était allée la chercher, et qu'Harry l'avait suivi parce qu'il se sentait coupable, et que les jumelles Carrow étaient été trainées à leur suite par Trisha pour témoigner. Ils étaient tous venus la défendre sans hésitation, et Elisa se sentit envahie par une bouffée d'affection envers tous ses amis.

Bien sûr, tout le monde ne fut pas aussi prompt à prendre son parti.

Sa petite démonstration de Fourchelang avait eu pas mal d'effet. Oh, elle clama haut et fort qu'elle ne connaissait que quelques mots, et plusieurs personnes semblèrent la croire. Mais il y avait quand même un certain monde qui pensait qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard, notamment cet idiot d'Ernie Macmillan. Bon, la plupart des Poufsouffle défendaient férocement Elisa, mais beaucoup de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se montraient soudain assez distants avec elle. Plusieurs jeunes recrues du CEM cessèrent d'assister aux cours, et c'était ce qui brisait le plus le cœur de la Poufsouffle. C'était son premier club, son premier projet : ça lui faisait mal de le voir souffrir à cause d'elle.

En revanche les Serpentard se montraient tout à fait amicaux. Elisa ne savait pas si c'était un réconfort ou si c'était juste louche. Mais bon, l'intérêt des Serpentard se comprenait. Ils préféraient avoir un héritier Poufsouffle mais proche de leur maison, plutôt qu'un héritier Gryffondor, à savoir… Harry Potter.

Parce que bien sûr, Harry s'était senti si affreusement coupable après qu'elle ait été emmenée par McGonagall qu'il avait immédiatement révélé à _toute l'école_ qu'il était un Fourchelang, et que c'était lui qui avait appris à Elisa à parler aux serpents.

– On va devoir parler de ton instinct de survie, soupira Elisa.

Mais le Survivant se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air obstiné :

– J'allais pas les laisser t'accuser sans rien faire !

Cédric secoua la tête avec amusement, Trisha sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Aw, trop mignon ! Tu l'as vraiment bien élevé, Elisa !

Elisa lui jeta une boule de papier à la figure, puis poussa un profond soupir. Le destin avait remporté cette manche. Les gens allaient à nouveau croire qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard. Seulement, cette fois, Elisa avait bon espoir que les suspicions de ses pairs lui pèsent moins sur la conscience. Non seulement Elisa avait assez largement diffusé son idée de « Fourchelang ne veut pas dire descendant de Serpentard », mais en plus, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau.

Dumbledore envoya Hagrid en voyage de découverte dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Ce fut le seul signe que sa conversation avec Elisa avait eu lieu. Bon, ça et le fait que Trisha fit remarquer que les tendances à l'insubordination d'Elisa étaient en train de devenir régulières : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Elisa criait sur au moins un prof (plus précisément sur _le directeur de l'école_ ) une fois par an.

Elisa n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait osé balancer à Dumbledore, elle avait envie de disparaitre sous terre. Ok, elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?! Dumbledore avait été prêt à parler franchement avec elle, et elle avait juste hurlé comme un putois enragé !

Elle était mortifiée. Elle pensait toutes les choses affreuses qu'elle avait dit, mais ça avait juste été barbare de sa part de les balancer à Dumbledore sans provocation ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Cette bouffée de colère qui avait tout balayé sur son passage… Ce n'était pas _elle_. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais bref. Il n'y eu apparemment pas de retenue, de points en moins, et pas de changement dans le comportement du directeur. Pas qu'Elisa l'aurait remarqué, de toute façon : Dumbledore n'était à Poudlard que deux ou trois jours par semaine. Un élément que la saga canon n'avait pas mentionné, c'était à quel point le directeur était fréquemment absent.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que cette histoire d'héritière de Serpentard fit un gros coup de pub à Elisa et que les ventes de ses montres augmentèrent, au point que la jeune fille écoula tout son stock. Elle dut envoyer ses elfes lui racheter du matériel en catastrophe et passa un week-end entier à fabriquer des montres, laissant complètement de côté ses Glisseurs et ses leçons.

Du coup, elle et se mit très sérieusement à envisager de faire une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec le succès qu'avaient ses gadgets, elle était sûre que ça serait rentable. Elle avait même une idée de slogan : « _Chez Bishop : fournitures et accessoires pour sorciers modernes_ ». Elle lança l'idée en riant un soir au dîner, mais au moins cinq personnes lui proposèrent ensuite de bosser pour elle. L'une d'elle était Gwendolyn Bowman, d'ailleurs.

– C'est vrai que bosser pour toi serai un peu bizarre, concéda Gwendolyn au déjeuner suivant. Mais j'aime les Sortilèges, j'aime les gadgets étranges, j'adorerai vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et tu serais sans doute une patronne plutôt cool. Sans compter que jusque-là, mon plan de carrière c'était gratte-papier au Ministère. Pas très glorieux.

– Tes parents ne diraient rien ? s'étonna Elisa qui avait été amenée à penser que les parents Bowman étaient des Sang-Purs assez coincés.

Gwendolyn haussa les épaules :

– Avoir une échoppe sur le Chemin de Traverse est considéré comme très traditionnel pour les sorciers. Tu remarqueras que c'est complètement impossible pour un Né-Moldu de s'y installer.

Oui, le racisme institutionnalisé était partout chez les sorciers.

– Je ne sais pas si vendre des montres suffira à tenir à flot un magasin, lâcha Elisa d'un ton dubitatif.

– Ne vends pas que des montres, suggéra Cédric qui les écoutait tranquillement en grignotant un toast. Tu pourrais vendre tes parchemins copieurs, tes plumes rechargeables… Non, je crois que tu as un contrat avec Fleury et Bott pour les plumes. Bon, tu pourrais vendre d'autres trucs. Des bouquins, par exemple. Ou bien des gadgets utiles comme des verrous magiques pour les coffres, ou ces petites étoiles que tu peux coller au plafond pour reconstituer les constellations. Ou des amulettes ! Des Glisseurs !

Elisa pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. Effectivement. Elle avait aussi inventé une peluche-bouillotte qui pouvait être utilisée même par de jeunes sorciers ne sachant pas utiliser les Sortilèges Chauffant. Et puis, elle avait inventé le sortilège « Thermos », qui permettait d'enchanter une tasse ou tout autre contenant pour que le liquide y reste chaud. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à commercialiser ses deux inventions, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour se lancer…

Et elle avait d'autres idées d'inventions qui pouvaient être fun et pratiques. Des emplois du temps enchantés par exemple, avec des effets sonores et lumineux. Ou bien des mini-plans de Poudlard, pour attirer les nouveaux élèves. Ou bien de petites lanternes enchantées qui tenaient chaud lors des récréations en hiver…

– C'est une idée, finit-elle par dire.

Et puis, depuis qu'elle avait créé les Glisseurs, elle avait toujours eu comme ambition d'avoir une boutique avec son nom sur le Chemin de Traverse, ne serait-ce que pour que les Bletchey aient chaque jour la preuve qu'Isabelle avait parfaitement réussi sa vie avec son époux Moldu, et s'en mordent les doigts.

Son commerce de MagicoGlisseurs était loin d'être assez prospère pour avoir sa propre boutique, contrairement aux marchands de balais volants : mais faire une boutique pour ses autres inventions, ça, ça pourrait marcher. C'était même une tellement bonne idée que trois jours plus tard, après avoir surpris Gwendolyn en train d'éplucher les petites annonces de la Gazette concernant les locaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, Elisa décida de tenter le coup.

Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau projet, de toute façon. Elle devait se plonger dans le travail pour oublier la honte et la gêne qui lui serraient le ventre quand elle repensait à Dumbledore, et à la rage anormale qui l'avait submergée. Pour oublier les murmures qui la suivaient quand elle se baladait dans les couloirs. Pour oublier qu'un serpent géant se baladait dans la plomberie de l'école. Pour oublier que, quelque part, un enfant se faisait voler sa mémoire, son esprit, sa sécurité.

Elle embaucha donc Gwendolyn comme assistante, ce qui réjouit la jeune Bowman. Celle-ci signa un contrat rédigé par Tabitha (les Serpentard étaient les juristes officieux de l'école) qui lui interdisait de révéler ou d'exploiter les secrets de fabrication de son employeuse, et Elisa lui apprit le secret des montres enchantées. A les fabriquer, les démonter, les réparer, les enjoliver… Gwendolyn devrait être capable de connaitre la mécanique de ses objets sur le bout des doigts.

Du coup Gwendolyn passait de plus en plus de temps avec Elisa et ses amis. Elle rencontra le Trio d'Or et trouva tout de suite Hermione beaucoup trop autoritaire, mais s'entendit à merveille avec Ron et Harry. Lorsqu'ils se rassemblaient à la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient presque plus de place sur leur table, à eux sept. Cédric semblait accepter cette nouvelle addition sans problème, mais Trisha semblait nettement moins amicale.

– L'année dernière elle t'a traité de menteuse, grogna Trisha lorsqu'Elisa finit par la confronter à ce sujet un matin. Et maintenant vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde ! Excuse-moi si ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Elisa la fixa, incrédule.

– Tu es jalouse ?

– Non ! Oui ! Peut-être ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! J'en ai juste marre que tu te tournes vers les autres au lieu de Cédric et moi. On est tes amis !

Elisa fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

– Je sais. Mais Gwendolyn va être diplômée en fin d'année, elle pourra avoir un job. Nous, il nous faudra encore trois ans avant d'être diplômés.

Trisha secoua la tête, puis se pinça l'arête du nez et poussa un profond soupir.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu… Non, laisse tomber. Tu as raison, Gwendolyn est mieux placé que nous pour t'aider. Bien sûr, pas de problème. Désolé -ce que tu as fini ta dissertation de Sortilèges ?

Elisa était toujours un peu perplexe quant à l'origine de la mauvaise humeur de son amie, mais si Trisha ne voulait pas en parler, Elisa pouvait difficilement l'y forcer.

Le mois de mars avança doucement. Des araignées fuyaient le château à toute allure, mais le Trio d'Or n'alla pas dans la Forêt Interdite, puisque personne ne leur dit d'aller parler à Aragog. Elisa continua à peiner dans ses devoirs de Métamorphose et à pester devant son chaudron en Potions, et à briller en Sortilèges, en Runes Anciennes ou en Divination. Durant l'un de ses cours, elle prédit que quelqu'un ferait face à un Basilic avant la fin de l'année, ce qui fit couiner trois Serdaigle d'épouvante et réjouit tellement Trelawney qu'elle lui donna un Optimal.

Elle travaillait sur ses montres avec Gwendolyn, sur ses Glisseurs avec ses elfes, et toute seule sur différentes idées de gadgets qu'elle pourrait commercialiser. Elle écrivait à Lester et aux autres, et comptait son or, voyant avec satisfaction leurs fortunes combinées atteindre un niveau suffisant pour leur projet d'école. Elle lisait, elle inventait, elle séchait les cours de Lockhart. Elle passait le temps.

Les murmures sur la possibilité qu'elle soit l'héritière de Serpentard ne se tarissaient pas. Elisa finit par en avoir assez de réfuter les théories des gens ou d'ignorer les chuchotements sur son passage. Est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à être l'héritière de Serpentard ?! Elle, Elisa Bishop, la Sang-Mêlé de Poufsouffle ? Elle, avec ses cheveux en pétard retenus par des bandeaux aux couleurs de sa Maison, avec ses robes d'uniformes au tissu couvert de poils de chats ? Elle, qui criait sur le directeur parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne se préoccupait pas assez des élèves, qui affrontait en duel des Puristes dans les couloirs, qui paniquait à la vue de sang et qui était terrifiée par le Basilic ?

C'était stupide, c'était blessant, et Elisa commençait à en avoir marre. Alors elle redressa la tête, et se mit à emmener Malta avec elle partout. Le serpent avait bien grandi, désormais, et atteignait presque quarante centimètres de long. Elisa la portait drapé sur ses épaules et autour de son cou, la couleur dorée des écailles de Malta s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la laine jaune et noire de son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Au moins, là, les gens avaient une raison valide de chuchoter derrière son dos. Elisa gardait la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de Dumbledore, pas eu peur de Tom. Elle n'aurait pas peur de quelques chuchotements.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle était une Serpentard, et les Serpentard étaient toujours des survivants.

.

* * *

.

J'aime cette note d'optimisme x) Enfin bref ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux indices majeurs à relever. L'un est sur Elisa elle-même, et il est plutôt apparent. Le deuxième est sur la personne qui possède le journal, et est lié à une divergence du canon, et à la capacité fantastique d'Elisa à ne pas voir ce qui est sous son nez. Saurez-vous les trouver ?

.

Et n'oubliez pas de voter ! Petit rappel, les candidats sont :

\- Amandine Brook (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

\- Katie Bell (Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa Maison)

\- Leanne Garner (Née-Moldue, voisine de Katie et amie d'enfance)

\- Vicky Brackley (meilleure élève de sa classe en Sortilège, membre de quatre clubs différents)

\- Cormac McLaggen (riche Sang-Pur, issu d'une famille descendant de Gryffondor)

\- Gavin Hunt (Sang-Mêlé membre du CEM)

\- Kendal Sinclair (Sang-Pur, meilleur ami d'un Serpentard nommé Logan Warren)


	10. Plans, projets, Patronus

Yo ! Vous savez quoi ? A priori, j'aurais réussi mon Master 1 ! Je suis encore sous le choc. J'avais dramatiquement foiré mon premier semestre. Mais j'ai de super-notes au second semestre, alors je passe ! Bon, je dois aller aux rattrapages pour les matières du 1er semestre que j'ai raté, mais à priori, je passe ! J'en reviens pas !

Bon, la note de début de chapitre promet d'être assez longue, alors je ne m'étend pas là-dessus. Je croise les doigts pour que ma bonne fortune perdure !

.

Avant tout, voici les **réponses aux reviews** =D

Premier à commenter comme toujours, **Aomine** !Tu as raté l'indice sur Elisa. En revanche, tu brûles pour l'indice sur la personne qui a le journal. Pour les sorts et les sons, c'est compliqué. D'abord, le dictaphone sorcier est un gadget qui n'existe pas... Enfin, qui n'existe pas encore, Elisa va l'inventer dans ce tome ou le suivant xDDD Ensuite, les sorts manipulant les sons, c'est d'une énorme complexité. C'est généralement abordé comme exercice durant les BUSES, et encore, juste la base. C'est un élément dont le voulait parler dans le tome suivant (années des BUSES pour Elisa) mais bon, voilà, tu as droit à une explication en avant-première xD Les sons sont, par nature, invisibles. Or, une grande partie de la magie est basée sur l'imagination du lanceur, plus précisément sur sa _visualisation_. Du coup, les sorts manipulant les sons sont très rares : et la plupart sont cantonnés à un domaine artistique, comme la création d'une mélodie, ou l'enregistrement d'une partition dans une boite à musique. Bref, du coup, le Basilic est quasiment invincible dans le château...

Tu as vu juste **Mayoune** ! Pour les deux indices en plus. Tu as l'oeil ! Mais oui, le plus flagrant c'était la crise de rage absurde d'Elisa. Ce coup de colère, elle-même ne se l'explique pas. Tom a laissé une marque indélébile sur son esprit...

Ah ah, merci **Doucetbete** ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas nouveau qu'Elisa fasse preuve d'intérêt envers d'autres personnes que ses amis. Cela dit, durant quatre mois, elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est restée centrée sur elle-même, son nombril et le journal. Du coup, elle n'a conservé de liens qu'avec les gens qui lui étaient suffisamment proches pour rester accrochés à elle en dépit de ce comportement. Et à présent, elle prend de la distance, comme si elle cherchait à remplacer ces amis-là ! Tu m'étonnes que Trisha en ait marre d'être une bonne poire. Y a des limites à sa patience. Mais cela sera davantage développé dans un autre chapitre...

Tout à fait **Elesdei** , j'ai fait dans la subtilité x) Et oui, à l'origine Dumbledore avait convoqué Elisa à cause du Fourchelang, parce qu'il craignait qu'elle l'ait appris du journal (et donc que Tom ait laissé des traces sur son esprit... ce qui est le cas, mais rien d'aussi visible). Mais c'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de la questionner un peu ! Eh oui, il est intrigué par Elisa. Et franchement, là, il est rentré dans ses frais xDDD Il en a sûrement entendu plus qu'il ne voulait entendre ! Mais bref, oui, la colère d'Elisa était l'indice à remarquer. C'est en effet la preuve que la métamorphose que lui a fait subir Tom Jedusor est toujours présente...

Hello **Niakovic** ! Elisa t'a choqué face à Dumbledore ! T'inquiète, elle est choqué aussi x) C'est explicitement dit dans le chapitre qu'elle se laisse submerger par une rage inexplicable. Dire que c'est la "vraie" Elisa, cependant, est un peu exagérée. Elisa était "vraie" même dans le tome 1, où le fait de voir le danger suffisait à la faire fondre en larmes. Elle est toujours "vraie" dans ce tome 2, même si la confrontation au danger la fait rire d'un air ravi et jeter des sorts explosifs. Disons que Tom a provoqué une évolution. Pas naturelle, et peut-être pas très stable : mais tout à fait réelle, et définitive. Elisa n'est pas prêt de retrouver sa sérénité...

Yo, **Baboune-Originelle** ! Uh uh uh, le fait de posséder le journal ne va pas obligatoirement rendre quelqu'un assuré, irritable, et arrogant. Cet effet était limité à Elisa, et parce que le journal essayait de la _manipuler_ et non de la _posséder_. Cherche encore ! Et pour Dumbledore... Pauvre directeur, les lecteurs n'ont aucune pitié envers lui xDDD Vous aimez le voir se faire engueuler, avouez ! Mais oui, sur ce coup, il en a pris plein la tronche... Et il va gérer Elisa avec davantage de prudence x) Et oui, il va essayer de mettre Elisa dans "son camp", au lieu d'assumer qu'elle suivra le mouvement. Avec cette petite discussion, il a réalisé qu'il fallait faire attention à cette jeune demoiselle...

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Mon dieu mais les gens aiment voir Dudu se faire engueuler, je rêve x) Et dire que j'ai failli ne pas mettre ce passage, en me disant _"non, ça fait trop... C'est pas réaliste... Et si ça devient du Dumbledore-bashing ? Et est-ce qu'Elisa est assez articulée pour faire ce petit discours avec assez de cohérence ?"_ Bref, y a failli pas avoir ce moment de pétage de plomb. Et apparemment, ça aurait manqué xDDD

 **Artmis** , je t'assure qu'Harry aussi est suspect x) C'est dit explicitement dans le chapitre précédent ! Seulement, dans cet univers (contrairement au canon), il n'est pas le seul suspect. Du coup, il n'est pas mis au ban de la société parce que les gens ne sont pas sûrs que c'est lui. Elisa parle Fourchelangue aussi, et surtout elle a largement démystifié le Fourchelang auprès des Poufsouffle...

Bien vu **Nera Lupa** ! En effet, tu as relevé l'indice sur Elisa. En revanche, tu fait fausse route pour savoir qui a le journal ! L'agacement de Trisha n'a rien d'extraordinaire si tu te mets à sa place. Quant à Gwendolyn, elle a toujours été quelqu'un d'assuré et de franc. Peut-être que j'aurais dû la développer davantage dans le tome 1... Mais bref. Ta troisième supposition n'est pas bête, tu es d'ailleurs la seule à y avoir pensée. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Même si ça aurait pu.

Tu fais fausse route **debralovelove** x) Tout le monde est tombé dans ce piège, cela dit. Mais oui, réfléchis-y : pourquoi Tom voudrait se rapprocher d'Elisa, après le mal qu'il s'est donné pour disparaître à ses yeux ? Dans le canon, même si Tom était très intéressé par Harry, il ne demandait pas à Ginny de s'approcher de lui. Le renseigner, oui, mais pas se rapprocher de lui, au risque qu'il remarque les signes de possessions. Ce sont justement des signes de possession que tu dois chercher pour trouver qui est la victime ! x)

Bravo **Elarim** ! Tu as vu juste pour Elisa : depuis ton analyse de la source de sa colère jusqu'à la solution adaptée ! C'est un truc que je comptait mentionner dans le tome 3, en fait, mais bravo pour l'avoir deviné aussi vite x) En revanche, tu as tort pour le second indice. Lockhart est arbitre dans cet univers uniquement parce qu'il est devenu parano suite au harcèlement des Weasley, et qu'il ne veut SURTOUT PAS devenir une cible. Ou juste leur donner un prétexte pour recommencer leur harcèlement, en fait. Quant à Percy... C'est une idée, mais non. En fait, la possession le rendrait plus vulnérable, plutôt que de booster son système immunitaire... xD

Salut, **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom (mais que je soupçonne d'être **Louny** à cause de son fanatisme d'Heather xD) ! Le Clash entre Dudu et Elisa, oui x) Et je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais le fait de se sentir responsable comme le font Harry et Elisa, alors qu'ils sont des enfants, ce n'est pas bien. Ils devraient se tourner vers des adultes, au lieu de prendre le taureau par les cornes. C'est ce que rend Rogue fou de rage dans le canon (et sans doute dans cet univers aussi XD). Mais si Harry n'était pas habitué à faire ce qui est nécessaire par lui-même, on n'aurait pas d'histoire !

Yo **Darboria** ! Effectivement, le canon cherche à s'imposer. Elisa cherche à faire dériver l'intrigue, mais certains courants sont plus forts qu'ele, si on veut rester dans la métaphore maritime. Et sinon, j'ai une idée assez arrêtée pour chacun des persos secondaires, même si je suis obligée de rajouter plein de détails quand j'écris la "note d'auteur" x)

Salut **Johann D. E.** x) Dis donc, tu as fait le tour de quasiment toutes mes fics ! Oui, j'ai traversé une période "Naruto" très, euuuuh, intense xDDD Après "Aina aux yeux violets", j'ai quand même écrit trois séquelles, une préquelle, et une fic qui croisait une des séquelles ! Mais bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu x) J'y vais plus doucement sur le meurtre des persos principaux désormais...

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Je vois que la remarque sur l'obscurantisme t'as interpellé. Eh oui, les sorciers n'ont pas eu de siècle des Lumières. Ils ont continué à progressé, mais sans cette aiguillage radical vers l'âge de la raison. C'est pour cela que leur culture est si étrange aux yeux des gens "normaux" ! En fait, moi, ce qui m'intéresse dans les Lumières et leur absence dans le monde sorcier, c'est le côté humaniste. Les traités contre l'esclavage, la critique de l'aristocratie, etc. Voilà. Ca, c'est un côté qui n'est jamais parvenu dans le monde sorcier. Si on à ça le fait que la prise de conscience post-seconde guerre mondiale (chaque vie est précieuse, obéir aux ordres n'est pas une excuses...), on comprend bien la différence entre sorciers et Moldus sur le plan moral, et le fait qu'ils aient des mentalités très différentes... Et tu as noté un indice (mais pas celui que je voulais) ! Yep, y a un truc avec Trisha. Et Dudu prend notes des récriminations d'Elisa, t'inquiètes. Seulement, il a une image à maintenir. Est-il choqué ? Blessé ? En colère ? Personne ne peut le deviner, parce que pour tous les témoins qui viennent de faire irruption dans son bureau, il garde son masque de grand-père bienveillant. On en saura plus plus tard... Par contre, oui, Harry essaie de se jeter sous les roues du train en avouant être un Fourchelang. Ok, il le fait pour protéger Elisa, mais c'est EXACTEMENT ce qu'elle voulait empêcher !

Nope **Luffynette** , ce n'est pas elle ! Mais effectivement, le comportement de Trisha est bizarre et doit être remarqué. Ca sera expliqué dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète !

Yo **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Yep, la colère d'Elisa est bien une manifestation de l'influence de Tom, même si je ne l'appellerai pas un "résidu". C'est juste la preuve qu'elle a changé, que son tempérament est devenu plus sec et plus prompt à l'attaque, et que ce n'est pas exactement très stable. Pour Gwendolyn : c'est la soeur de Neal Bowman, un des garçons qui (dans le tome 1) s'est excuse auprès d'Elisa d'avoir refusé de croire que Dumbledore gardait la pierre philosophale à Poudlard. Gwendolyn fait partie des élèves qui se sont indignés contre Elisa quand elle leur avait révélé ça, lorsque le Trio était allé arrêter Quirrell.

Mwahahaha, **Mademoiselle Mime** , tu a mis le doigt sur quelque chose ! Effectivement, la relation entre Dumbledore et Elisa est assez tortueuse. Chacun est conscient que l'autre est plus qu'il n'y paraît, et chacun sait que l'autre est un alli potentiel, mais chacun se méfie ! Elisa, parce qu'elle sait que Dudu est sans scrupule. Et Dumbledore, parce qu'Elisa se méfie de lui (ce qui l'incite à son tour à la méfiance), parce qu'il ignore dans quel mesure elle a été influencée par le journal, et parce qu'il ne peut pas se l'aliéner sans risque de s'aliéner Harry. Autrement dit, ils marchent tous les deux sur des oeufs, là xD

Salut **Imthebest** ! Les victimes de Pétrification ne sont pas les mêmes (car en effet, la personne qui a le carnet n'est PAS Ginny, tu as vu juste), donc Hermione est (pour l'instant) à l'abri. Pour la possession d'Elisa : Poudlard a essayé de minimiser l'affaire, parce qu'une possession, ce n'est pas rien. En fait, Rogue et Pomfresh ont observé Elisa et lui ont lancé des sorts de diagnostic durant plusieurs jours quand elle avait le dos tourné. Mais rien de plus. Sinon, il aurait fallu faire venir un psychomage, ou un Langue-de-Plomb, ou un Briseur de Sorts... Et ce sont des gens que Dudu ne contrôle pas. Il n'a pas envie qu'ils viennent fourrer leur nez dans son école.

Hello **SugarBrown** ! Tu es la seule personne à ne pas t'étonner que Trisha se mette en rogne. Les gens sont trop habitués à ce qu'elle soit un soutien sans faille pour Elisa... Pourtant, Trisha est sa propre personne, et ouais, vu comme Elisa la traite parfois, elle a bien le droit de s'énerver. Et oui, le fait que les Serpy soient malade, ça sent gravement le détournement du canon x)

Ah ah **Simpson31** , j'adore ta réaction x) Le fait qu'Harry révèle à tout le monde qu'il est un Fourchelang n'est pas idiot, cela dit. C'est juste Elisa qui pense ça. Mais mets-toi à la place d'Harry : Elisa utilisé un truc qu'il lui a appris pour sauver deux personnes, et une fois qu'elle quitte la pièce, tout le monde se mets à parler en même temps, à l'accuser d'être l'héritière, à dire qu'il faut la renvoyer, etc. Harry est quelqu'un d'immensément loyal, et Elisa s'est arrangée pour qu'il lui soit loyal à elle. Alors est-ce si étonnant qu'il soit prêt à faire diversion et à se faire accuser à sa place ? Voilà. Sinon, pour Dumbledore : mwahahaha, il est plus malin qu'on ne le pense ! Son côté grand-père paternel marche sur tout le monde, mais tu remarque que dès qu'il a changé de tactique et a poussé Elisa a être franche, elle a littéralement vidé son sac. De manière très rude, certes, mais elle a complètement montré ses cartes au directeur. Il va désormais la surveiller d'un peu plus près...

Tu as été la seule à noter qu'Elisa était vraiment excessive, **Streema** x) Effectivement, même si Dumbledore a ses torts, elle s'est montré beaucoup trop agressive, et sans la moindre provocation. Mais c'est en grande partie la faute de l'influence du journal, et le directeur le sait. Quant au futur... Oui, il y aura une amélioration. Ils sont dans le même camp, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se tirer dans les pattes ad vitam eternam x)

.

Le message qui suis n'est pas vraiment une réponse à une review, même si techniquement... Si. En effet, une des review m'a mis très en rogne en début de semaine, alors je vais adresser le problème.

Pour **Camille** , qui abandonne la fic parce qu'Elisa l'insupporte : je ne peux pas nier, j'aime écrire des personnages arrogants. Mais je suis vexée que tu dises qu'Elisa n'est "pas crédible". Le fait qu'elle soit un OC avec un peu de talent te fait apparemment pousser de hauts cris, alors que j'ai fait pas mal d'effort pour qu'elle ne sois pas une Mary-Sue comme tu l'accuses de l'être.

Donc, je vais défendre mon bout de gras. J'ai trop travaillé pour avoir une héroïne crédible (avec même des TAS de défauts, bon sang) pour qu'on me dise que mon personnage est une Mary-Sue.

Premièrement : Elisa serait trop puissante (la Force, les couteaux, ses inventions, son talent en Sortilèges...). Ahem. Nope. Les pouvoirs d'Elisa ne sortent pas du nulle part, et ils sont TOUS dans le domaine du canon. La Force est juste l'utilisation régulière d'une forme de magie accidentelle (elle est également très limitée, ce qui est précisé à plusieurs reprise, et très peu utilisée). L'histoire des couteaux non plus n'est pas particulièrement abarcadabrante, puisque Bellatrix les utilise. Si j'avais voulu faire dans l'extrême, j'aurais suivi la mode de la plupart des fics qui utilisent des armes à feu. Ensuite, les inventions d'Elisa n'ont rien de géniales en cela qu'elles ne sont pas originales : Elisa exécute basiquement un plagiat des objets existants dans notre monde. C'est précisé dans le tome 1. Quant à son talent en sortilèges, il est basé sur le fait qu'Elisa a beaucoup d'imagination et arrive à visualiser précisément ce qu'elle veut. Il n'est même pas aussi puissant que le talent d'Harry pour la Défense !

Deuxièmement : Elisa serait trop intelligente, parce qu'elle est bonne élève, critique Dudu et McGo, et veut manipuler Jedusor et gagner la guerre. J'avoue que ça m'a fait tiquer. Être bon élève dans un collège (qui propose un enseignement adapaté à des adolescents) alors qu'on a en réalité trente-huit ans, c'est... assez facile. C'est d'ailleurs aussi précisé dans le tome 1. Elisa structure son raisonnement plus facilement que ses pairs et se maintient dans le haut de la classe avec des eforts très raisonnables. Ensuite, sur le fait qu'elle critique Dumbledore et McGonagall... Elisa a lu les bouquins, elle connait les personnages. Evidemment, elle a ses bias personnels et ses opinions, et donc évidemment qu'elle juge cet univers. Et puis franchement, Dumbledore n'est pas très difficile à critiquer. Quant au fait qu'elle voulait manipuler Jedusor : elle a un ego de la taille de la Russie et, à ce moment-là, l'Horcruxe était déjà en train de planter ses griffes dans son esprit. Elle se sentait totalement invincible. Même quelqu'un avec une estime de soi tremblotante comme Neville se serait pensé capable de tout, sous l'influence de Tom !

Finalement, quant à son désir de gagner la guerre... Hum. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Elle sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Elle sait qu'une guerre l'attends, et quels pièges sont à éviter. Elle sait que des gens qu'elle aime vont souffrir. Si elle ne désirait pas gagner la guerre et sauver tout le monde, elle serait une sociopathe.

Alors bref. Elisa as une personnalité frustrante, et sur ce point j'accepte la critique, parce qu'elle pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Mais c'est normal. Elisa est née en connaissant le futur, et en ayant trente ans d'avance sur son temps sur le plan intellectuel. Elle est un cheat-code à elle toute seule. Pas un cheat-code très avancé, ou très puissant (elle a basiquement 38 ans et arrive quand même à se faire rétamer par Helen qui en a 15...). Mais elle a quand même un avantage. Et c'est la trame même de l'histoire ! La saga Elisabeth Bishop est basée entièrement sur le concept d'une lectrice qui veut arranger l'univers, qui possède pour cela une multitude d'informations qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, et qui se retrouve quand même à lutter avec de grandes difficultés contre le destin.

Enfin bref. Je sais que ce n'est pas le type d'histoire qui plait à tout le monde. C'est dommage que tu trouves Elisa insupportable, et je regrette que ça te fasse abandonner la fic. Mais je me suis donné du mal pour que ses avantages soient entièrement réalistes, et même accessibles aux autres personnages. Je sais que les OC sont toujours jugés plus sévèrement que les persos canon, mais je trouve que c'est un jugement un peu raide de dire qu'elle n'est pas "crédible" à partir du moment où elle devient l'héroïne de sa propre histoire.

Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. **Hors-sujet terminé**.

.

... Et voilà, mon moral est retombé. Grrr. Enfin bref, passons à autre chose, cette note de début de chapitre commence déjà à être assez longue comme ça. Pour le vote de la semaine prochaine, je vous proposer de se pencher sur les Serpentard de l'année en-dessous d'Elisa. Du moins, ceux qui sont apparus (ou vont apparaitre !) dans la fic. Il n'y en a que six :

\- Aglaé Dwight _(Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM, qui pense que les sport est super-dangereux, et dont les meilleurs amis sont une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle)_

\- Moira Howells _(Sang-Pure snob et dont la famille, de classe moyenne, cherche désespérément à avoir l'air riche)_

\- Diego Peretti _(Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM : sa meilleure amie est un Gryffondor nommée Amandine Brook)_

\- Logan Warren _(Sang-Pur modéré, meilleur ami d'un Gryffondor de Sang-Pur, et qui a un cousin de 11 ans à Poufsouffle)_

\- Maximien Carrow _(Sang-Pur et fils aîné d'Amycus Carrow, discret et timide)_

\- Marcus Belby _(Sang-Pur, neveu d'un grand Potionniste, mais maladroit et peu doué. Il est le "Neville Londubat" des Serpentard)_

.

Et la gagnante du sondage de la semaine dernière est **Katie Bell** !

Katie est une Sang-Mêlée irlandaise. De taille moyenne, dotée d'un joli visage mais d'une stature compacte et agile (le corps parfait pour une Poursuiveuse !), elle a la peau claire et des yeux noirs en amande. Elle est membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis sa deuxième année, et espère passer au niveau professionnel après Poudlard.

Son père **Edward Bell** est Né-Moldu, et un ex-Serpentard féru de Quidditch. Il travaille comme assistant du manager des Pies de Montrose (il fait la paperasse, en gros). Sa mère **Carina Bell (née Lynch)** est une Sang-Pure, qui as joué avec les **Pies de Montrose** , avant de quitter le sport pour travailler dans une boutique de sport d'un village sorcier irlandais. Elle a un frère, **Aidan Lynch** , qui est l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande. Le Quidditch est donc ce qui a permis à ses parents de se rencontrer, et Katie a grandi là-dedans.

Elle a un grand frère, **Jonathan** , qui est **Cracmol**. Ses parents l'ont intégré à une école Moldue et prétendent qu'il n'existe pas. Jonathan a été une grande déception pour le couple Bell : il les mettait mal à l'aise, il leur faisait un peu honte. Katie est donc très gâtée par ses parents, qui reportent sur elle tout l'amour qu'ils ne donnent pas à Jonathan. La jeune fille réalise à un cerain niveau que ce n'est pas normal, et cela la mets très mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle n'ose pas en parler, avec aucun membre de sa famille. C'est une sorte de secret honteux qu'aucun Bell n'a jamais formulé à voix haute.

Katie est quelqu'un de joyeux et de passionné, mais elle est aussi très altruiste. Voir ses parents mettre son frère à distance a toujours instillé en elle un profond malaise. Elle n'a jamais osé en parler avec Edward et Carina, ni même adresser la parole à Jonathan : mais elle essaie désespérément d'empêcher ce genre de discrimination de se produire ailleurs. Elle entre dans une rage folle quand elle assiste au racisme de ses pairs ou à leur brutalité. Elle a d'ailleurs, dans sa classe, une certaine réputation basé sur le fait qu'elle ne **tolère pas la moindre injustice**. Katie n'est cependant pas quelqu'un de dur. Elle n'a que treize ans, après tout ! Elle s'inquiète des conditions météorologiques avat un match, elle s'affole quand quelqu'un est blessé, bref, elle a l'envie de faire bouger les choses, et la colère pour la soutenir : mais elle ne sait pas vraiment comment agir sans perdre ses moyens.

Katie est très aimée dans sa classe. Elle est gentille, serviable, elle a de l'humour, elle protège ceux qui font l'objet de moqueries, et elle laisse les gens copier ses devoirs (elle est très douée en Métamorphose). Elle a une bonne répartie, et elle n'hésite pas à rembarrer les Serpentard qui la prendrait de haut. Elle a cependnat ses défauts. Elle est souvent distraite en classe et, face à un problème, elle a tendance à **réagir davantage sous le coup de l'émotion** qu'avec de la logique et du recul.

Katie est très proches de deux filles plus âgées qu'elle : **Angelina Johnson** et **Alicia Spinnet**. Cela dit, sa plus ancienne amie est **Leanne Garner** , une Née-Moldue qui vient du même village qu'elle. Katie n'est pas membre du CEM, mais Leanne l'est. Katie ne connait **Elisabeth Bishop** que par ce biais... Et aussi parce que les **jumeaux Weasley** (pour lesquels elle a peut-être un petit faible) l'évoquent assez souvent.

.

Voilà ! Je crois qu'on en a fini x) Alors... Voici le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Plans, Patronus, projets et Pétrification**

 **.**

Gwendolyn se lança dans ce projet de boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse avec une véritable passion. Elisa, vaguement ahurie, se demandait parfois si c'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait quand elle se lançait dans une nouvelle invention. En ce moment, elle travaillait à la fois sur son idée de miroirs à Double-Sens pouvant communiquer entre eux comme des téléphones, et sur une idée de dictaphone magique. Pourtant, eu égard à l'approche des examens et de tous ses autres projets, Elisa considérait qu'elle était plutôt modérée.

Par contraste, Gwendolyn n'était absolument pas modérée. L'idée d'avoir sa boutique l'enthousiasmait. Apparemment, elle avait toujours eu la trouille d'avoir un job moisi de gratte-papier au Ministère, obtenu grâce aux relations de sa mère.

– Travailler dans un bureau du Ministère ça m'aurait vraiment donné envie de sauter par la fenêtre, informa-t-elle gravement Elisa un jour au-dessus de ses œufs brouillés. Tu restes coincé entre quatre murs, à te décomposer… C'est un peu comme d'être mort. Sauf qu'en plus, tu te fais chier.

Sun-Min, qui mangeait toujours avec eux et écoutait religieusement leurs discussions, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Edgar lui tapa dans le dos en roulant des yeux, retenant un fou-rire.

 _Tu parles d'un modèle pour la nouvelle génération_ , s'amusa Elisa.

Gwendolyn apprenait à faire et défaire des montres enchantées, à manipuler et à réparer les autres inventions d'Elisa (sa bouillotte-peluche, une veilleuse en forme de griffon qu'elle et sa mère avaient fabriqué quand Elisa avait six ans, des Thermos sorciers sous forme grandes tasses enchantées et dotées d'un couvercle étanche…), et planifiait l'avenir de leur boutique avec un entrain inépuisable.

Comme elle avait des parents Sang-Purs fortunés, et que sa famille était ravie qu'elle ait son nom sur une enseigne du Chemin de Traverse, le projet avançait comme sur des roulettes. Parfois Elisa repensait à la difficulté qu'elle avait eue à obtenir un accord avec Fleury et Bott pour vendre ses plumes rechargeables, et elle devait réprimer une jalousie brûlante. Gwendolyn n'avait eu qu'à écrire quelques lettres à ses parents, et ceux-ci étaient déjà en train de contacter les membres du Conseil des Guildes afin que Gwendolyn soit enregistrée comme artisane-commerçante dès qu'elle serait majeure.

Le Conseil des Guildes était une institution très importante. Chez les sorciers, les métiers étaient rassemblés par guildes : les métiers de la table (restaurateurs, confiseurs, aubergistes), les artisans (fabricants de balais, de chaudrons, de meubles magiques ou non), les métiers des experts en magie (briseurs de sorts et garde du corps), les métiers de l'élevage (chevaux ailés, bétail, etc.), de l'agriculture… Il y en avait un certain nombre. Chaque guilde avait un représentant qui siégeait au Conseil des Guildes, une institution chargée de contrôler la bonne pratique des métiers et discuter avec le Magenmagot des décrets concernant leurs professions. C'était l'organisation qui contrôlait l'économie du pays, qui distribuait les accréditations des commerçants, etc. Ils n'auraient jamais faits de courbettes devant Elisabeth Bishop, mais devant les Bowman… C'était une autre affaire.

L'accord d'Elisa avec Fleury et Bott avait mis deux mois à être conclu, et uniquement parce qu'elle leur avait laissé une marge importante sur les bénéfices. Mais cette boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui n'était qu'une lubie, mais qui avait intéressé une Sang-Pure fortunée ? En moins de quatre semaines, l'affaire était presque finalisée. Gwendolyn projetait d'aller voir les locaux disponibles dès la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard (et Elisa avait la ferme intention de s'échapper de Poudlard pour aller avec elle pour la journée). La boutique pourrait commencer son activité en juillet !

C'était complètement injuste.

Mais bon. C'était une réussite, et une partie des bénéfices produits par la boutique permettrait à Elisa d'élever ses autres projets, alors elle ravalait son amertume et s'efforçait de prendre les choses du bon côté.

Par exemple, le cinquième match de Quidditch de l'année eut lieu, opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle, et la Maison d'Elisa l'emporta avec un score écrasant qui les plaçait en tête pour la Coupe. Apparemment Drago Malefoy se remettait très mal de sa grippe. Sa performance d'Attrapeur avait été pitoyable. Malgré la Pimentine qu'il avait prise avant le match, ça avait été dur de faire des acrobaties sur un balai avec la crève.

Bref, Poufsouffle était en tête pour la Coupe de Quidditch et ça remontait beaucoup le moral de sa Maison. Cédric était perpétuellement de bonne humeur. Quoique, ça pouvait aussi venir du fait qu'il discutait de plus en plus souvent avec Cho Chang…

– On discute de stratégies d'Attrapeurs ! se défendit Cédric en rougissant quand Elisa aborda le sujet. C'est purement professionnel !

– Je remarque quand même que tu n'invites jamais Harry à ces discussions professionnelles, sourit Trisha.

– M-mais c'est ça n'a rien à voir, bégaya Cédric. C'est à cause de la stratégie, de, hum…

Elisa gloussa, puis prit son ami en pitié :

– La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est dans deux semaines, non ? Invite-la.

Cédric eut l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture :

– Quoi ?! Mais comment ?

– Avec des mots, idiot. Dis-lui juste : « Hey, Cho, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard mercredi prochain ? ». Ça sera comme vos habituelles discussions stratégiques, sauf qu'en plus vous pourrez boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais et que Cho sera contente que tu aies pensé à l'inviter.

Cédric était cramoisi, à ce point, et Elisa dut retenir un fou-rire. Elle avait rarement vu son ami, d'habitude toujours cool et souriant, aussi embarrassé.

– Promis, on ne viendra pas plomber ton rendez-vous ! renchérit Trisha. On se contentera de vous suivre en prenant des photos compromettantes. Pas vrai, Elisa ?

– Euh, hésita son amie. Je ne peux pas, Gwendolyn et moi on va profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Je… Tu veux venir ?

La proposition d'Elisa était plus ou moins une impulsion qu'elle avait eu en voyant son amie se rembrunir à l'évocation de ses projets. Trisha hésita, mais elle finit par secouer la tête, son expression sombre et fermée.

– Ça n'est pas trop mon domaine, désolé. Mais merci quand même.

Elisa et Cédric échangèrent un regard, mais Trisha avait déjà changé de sujet et parlait de leurs devoirs de Runes Anciennes. Comme ils étaient à la bibliothèque, Heather et Adrian ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux pour faire leurs propres traductions runiques, et Elisa décida de laisser couler l'affaire. Puis les jumelles Carrow débarquèrent, accompagnées par Luna et Aaron Woodbridge, puis Sun-Min et Edgar apparurent en se chamaillant au sujet de leurs devoirs de Métamorphose, puis deux Gryffondor du CEM se joignirent à eux… La table fut très vite pleine de joyeux bavardages (Heather jeta hâtivement un Charme de Bulle de Silence sur eux), et Elisa oublia complètement l'affaire, profitant du moment.

Les suspicions qui pesaient sur elle n'avaient pas disparues, mais… Après avoir vu les Carrow jouer avec Malta, ou Elisa aider les gamins à faire leurs devoirs sans se préoccuper qu'ils soient de sang pur ou non, la méfiance des gens envers la Poufsouffle se faisait moins forte. Les membres du CEM qui avaient déserté les cours commençaient à revenir, ne serait-ce que pour voir Elisa essayer d'apprendre à Malta à hocher la tête pour répondre à une question.

Le Basilic n'avait plus fait de victimes depuis Randall, et l'inquiétude des élèves diminuait. Harry disait ne plus entendre de voix dans les murs. Cela dit, Elisa était bien décidée à ne pas baisser sa garde. Elle s'était mise à porter des lunettes colorées, elle aussi (même si les siennes avaient un petit air steampunk). Elle avait demandé à Olly d'avoir toujours au moins deux coqs vivants sous la main. Oh, elle s'en fichaient que « sous la main », ça veuille dire dans une ferme Moldue à vingt kilomètres de là : elle voulait qu'au besoin, son elfe puisse transplaner et lui ramener un poulet en moins de deux secondes. Elle n'avait pas oublié que le chant du coq était fatal aux Basilics…

Les ventes de Glisseurs retournèrent à leur niveau normal, ce qui était un soulagement parce que mine de rien, fabriquer un Glisseur prenait du temps, et que renflouer constamment son stock lui prenait plusieurs heures par semaine. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre un autre assistant, comme elle l'avait fait avec Gwendolyn. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle faisait assez confiance pour ce job délicat. Trisha, peut-être, ou bien Heather.

Bah, rien ne pressait, de toute façon.

En Sortilèges, ils commençaient à effectuer des révisions du programme vu pendant l'année. Autant Elisa n'avait aucun problème avec le Sortilège d'Expulsion ou d'Attraction, autant son Sortilège de Réparation laissait encore à désirer. En Métamorphose, Elisa maîtrisait parfaitement une bonne moitié du programme (tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec l'aide de Tom, en fait), mais plusieurs trucs lui échappaient encore. Même chose en Potions.

C'était le cours de Défense qu'Elisa appréhendait le plus, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours de l'année. Si Lockhart posait des questions sur ses livres, ou sur une bêtise du genre… Même si ça serait un examen débile, la note compterait dans leurs moyennes générales, et Elisa n'avait pas très envie d'avoir la mention « Troll » sur son bulletin annuel.

Elle se remit donc, avec une très grande réticence, à assister aux cours de Lockhart. Si le professeur remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle tête parmi ses élèves, il n'en donna aucune indication. Il était bien trop occupé à commenter avec de grands cris enthousiastes les démonstrations de ses élèves : apparemment, le rôle de commentateur (qui consistait à parler non-stop) lui plaisait beaucoup.

Puis finalement vint le week-end de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Elisa et Gwendolyn furent les premières personnes dehors, adressant un joyeux signe de la main à Cédric et Cho, manquant de peu de bousculer Terence et Adrian qui avançaient côte à côte en chuchotant avec animation. Elisa chercha Trisha dans la foule, mais son amie ne semblait pas être là. Elle ravala sa déception, et suivit Gwendolyn jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Neal et les parents Bowman leur avait donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Les présentations furent assez rapides, et Elisa fut agréablement surprise. Vu que les époux Bowman gardaient leur fils Cracmol enfermé chez eux, elle s'attendait un peu à ce qu'ils soient des tyrans, mais… Non.

Oh, ils étaient un peu rigides. Mais Mr Bowman était un sorcier souriant, qui ne manquait pas une seule occasion de vanter ses enfants. Mrs Bowman, grande et belle, avait des airs d'aristocrate mais était parfaitement aimable, bien que très soucieuse de l'apparence de Gwendolyn (elle réajusta son col de robe et ses cheveux au moins cinq fois en dix minutes).

– Nous vous emmènerons sur le Chemin de Traverse par Transplanage, sourit Mr Bowman. Neal, sois galant et offre ton bras à Miss Bishop, je te prie. Neal a eu son permis avec brio, vous savez !

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit Elisa en échangeant un regard amusé avec Neal.

Mr Bowman sourit largement, tout en prenant lui-même le bras de sa fille. Elisa faillit lui demander pourquoi il se donnait cette peine, puisque Gwendolyn savait parfaitement transplaner, puis elle songea que la jeune fille n'avait pas son permis. Ses parents ne savaient sans doute pas qu'elle passait ses vacances à transplaner illégalement aux quatre coins du pays avec sa bande d'amis…

Elle accrocha le regard de Gwendolyn, et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Yep, les Bowman ne soupçonnaient sans doute absolument pas les activités illégales de leur fille chérie…

Mr Bowman transplana donc avec sa fille. Puis Neal, avec Elisa : puis Mrs Bowman. Ils réapparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans une allée qui semblait aménagée exprès pour cela. Il y avait un gros panneau « ATTENTION TRANSPLANAGE » cloué au mur.

– Le local est très bien situé, babilla Mrs Bowman en menant la petite troupe vers la rue principale. C'est presque en face de chez Mme Guipure, très accessible, avec une façade assez large pour y mettre une belle vitrine et une grande enseigne colorée…

Ils dépassèrent plusieurs maisons, un magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, et une boutique d'instrument de musique enchantés, avant que Mrs Bowman ne s'arrête devant une façade et ne se tourne vers le reste de la troupe, affichant un sourire radieux mais un peu nerveux :

– C'est là ! Gwendolyn-chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elisa leva le regard sur la maison, et cligna des yeux. C'était un bâtiment à colombage, comme la plupart des constructions du Chemin de Traverse. Des poutres sombres, des murs blanchis à la chaux mais un peu décrépis, une taille moyenne, un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages, rien d'exceptionnel. Il y avait une porte de bois avec un heurtoir en cuivre, encadrée par deux vitrines qui étaient pour l'instant masquées par des volets de bois à la peinture écaillée.

Elle n'avait pas un coup de cœur pour l'endroit comme elle l'avait eu pour la future école des Cracmols, mais… Elle pouvait imaginer cet endroit avec son nom dessus et des vitrines remplies de gadgets.

– Je l'aime bien, finit par dire Gwendolyn. Et toi, Elisa ?

La jeune Poufsouffle hocha la tête :

– J'imaginai quelque chose comme ça. On peut voir l'intérieur ?

Mr Bowman brandit fièrement une clef cuivrée assortie au heurtoir de la porte, la rentra dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte en s'aidant d'un coup d'épaule.

– Il faudra peut-être réparer la porte, fit-il d'un ton d'excuse en s'écartant pour laisser les autres entrer. Cette bâtisse n'a pas été occupée depuis au moins vingt ans, aucune nouvelle industrie ne s'est installée sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis un bon moment…

Oui, aucune industrie avec un nom de famille sorcier, sans doute. Elisa rangea cependant sagement ses remarques dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait besoin des Bowman, pour l'instant : ce n'était pas le moment de pointer du doigt leurs préjugés.

La maison n'avait pas été occupée depuis un bout de temps et ça se voyait. L'endroit était poussiéreux et mal éclairé, il y avait de la saleté aux fenêtres, et le plancher grinçait affreusement. Mais le rez-de-chaussée était constitué d'un grand espace dégagé, parfait pour une boutique, comme le pointa Neal (« Neal a l'œil pour ce genre de chose ! » se vanta Mr Bowman). Le bâtiment n'était pas très profond, mais il y avait quand même une petite réserve, et une porte à l'arrière pour les livraisons. Elisa apprit à cette occasion que tous les magasins avaient une porte de derrière permettant d'accéder à des allées spécialement conçues pour les Transplanages, comme celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Il y avait un escalier assez large pour deux personnes, qui menait à l'étage. Le premier étage comportait un couloir, des toilettes, et trois petites pièces, d'anciennes chambres sans doute. Il y avait ensuite un autre escalier, plus étroit et en colimaçon, qui permettait de monter au deuxième étage. Elisa n'y monta pas : ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la boutique, pas l'appartement. Mais Gwendolyn et sa famille allèrent y jeter un œil, Mrs Bowman ne cessant de vanter la belle vue et le bon placement.

– J'aime bien cet endroit, finit par sourire Gwendolyn en redescendant. L'appartement du deuxième est un quatre pièces, ça me suffira largement. On pourra commencer par n'utiliser que le rez-de-chaussée pour la boutique, puis utiliser le premier étage comme supplément si on a besoin d'agrandir. Il y a suffisamment d'espace pour mettre plusieurs rayons, et puis une section bibliothèque avec des livres, et peut-être même exposer un de tes Glisseurs si tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elisa haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

– Moi, ça me va. Et puis, c'est toi qui devras vivre là-dedans. Je me contenterai de te fournir du stock et des idées, et de récolter les bénéfices.

Puis elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Mr et Mrs Bowman ne les écoutaient pas (ils étaient en train d'argumenter dans l'escalier pour savoir de quelle couleur repeindre les murs), et se pencha en avant pour poursuivre à mi-voix :

– Tu risques d'avoir moins de temps pour l'école des Cracmols si tu as la boutique à gérer… Ça ira quand même ?

Gwendolyn rit, et tapota l'épaule de sa cadette avec amusement :

– Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Magister. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire plusieurs trucs à la fois, tu sais.

Elisa rougit, un peu embarrassée. A force d'essayer d'avoir des yeux partout et de mener plusieurs projets de front en même temps, elle oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à pouvoir gérer plusieurs activités simultanément. D'accord, elle était la seule personne de sa promotion à faire ça, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle la personne la plus futée de l'école. Ses capacités étaient exceptionnelles pour une gamine de son âge, mais pour quelqu'un de l'âge de Gwendolyn, ça ne devait pas sembler si dur.

– Tiens, ça me fait penser ! sursauta soudain Neal en fouillant dans sa poche. J'ai ouvert un compte à Gringotts pour notre école. Lester, Myriam, Madeline et moi, on a tous une clef, alors voilà les vôtres.

Et il tendit à sa sœur et à Elisa deux clefs identiques, en fer forgé. Elisa prit la sienne presque religieusement. C'était un pas de plus vers la réalisation de son école. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser à quel point sa grande ambition était proche de sa concrétisation…

– Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve un nom à cette école, fit-elle d'un ton songeur.

– On a encore du temps, l'assura Neal. Il faut déjà qu'on achète le bâtiment. Madeline dit qu'elle a les papiers nécessaires pour les autorités Moldues, mais on n'a pas encore les fonds. A nous cinq, avec Lester, Myriam et Madeline, on a presque les deux tiers de ce qu'il faut, mais c'est sans compter les frais qu'il faudra faire…

Chez les Moldus, acheter une maison nécessitait souvent un prêt d'une banque. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas bénéficier de ce genre de système. Gringott pouvait convertir de l'or en livres sterling, mais ses services s'arrêtaient là. Il fallait qu'ils aient tout l'argent d'avance.

– J'aurais l'or d'ici l'été, l'assura Elisa. Peut-être même aux vacances de Pâques.

– Oh, tu vas rentrer chez toi à Pâques ? s'étonna Gwendolyn. Tu étais restée à Poudlard l'année dernière…

Elisa émit un reniflement plein de dérision :

– L'année dernière le château était plus ou moins sûr. Cette année, il y a un Basilic qui se balade dans la plomberie et vu que les profs ne seraient pas capables de trouver leur propre derrière avec une carte et deux prophètes centaures, je doute qu'ils réussissent à chopper le serpent avant avril. Alors oui, je vais rentrer chez moi à Pâques, et emmener avec moi autant de monde que possible. Je tiens à la vie, merci.

Le frère et la sœur Bowman échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Effectivement, dit comme ça, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Elisa se retint d'en rajouter une couche et de leur parler du journal maléfique qui se baladait toujours à l'école.

C'était un problème qu'elle s'était promis de résoudre toute seule.

– J'ai faim ! s'écria-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Il nous reste combien de temps pour revenir à Pré-au-Lard avant qu'ils réalisent qu'on a disparues ? Est-ce qu'on a le temps de se prendre une crêpe chez Florian Fortarôme ?

Au moins, ça eut le mérite de faire oublier aux Bowman cette histoire de Basilic.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa et Gwendolyn réussirent à revenir à Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes avant la fin de la sortie, gloussant comme des gamines et imaginant l'agencement de leur future boutique. Elles réussirent à se faufiler dans le flux d'élèves qui rentraient au château juste avant que Rusard ne ferme les grilles. Le concierge avait les traits tirés et scrutait chaque élève avec une intensité effrayante, comme s'il pouvait démasquer l'héritier par la force de son regard. La mort de Miss Teigne avait été un coup dur pour lui.

Cédric et Cho avaient apparemment eut un rencard très agréable. Trisha était allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Takashi et Aaron, et les avait initiés à la fabrication d'amulettes. Les jumelles Carrow et Luna avaient organisé un jeu de cache-cache dans les cachots et fait la peur de sa vie à Drago Malefoy. Harry s'était entraîné avec le reste de son équipe de Quidditch. Bref, tout le monde avait passé une agréable journée. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Elisa décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette au Patronus.

Il lui fallut cependant plusieurs jours pour rassembler le courage d'essayer le sort à nouveau. Elle l'avait presque maitrisé durant l'été, en prenant son temps et en se familiarisant doucement avec cette magie nouvelle. Mais elle avait totalement stoppé son entraînement à la rentrée, d'abord pour se concentrer sur ses études et ses inventions, puis à cause du journal de Jedusor. Quelque part, elle avait peur que cette pause de plusieurs mois l'ait fait revenir en arrière. Et si elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des bonnes instructions ? Et si elle n'arrivait plus à faire sortir une forme animale de sa baguette ?

Et si le journal de Tom l'avait corrompue, et qu'elle s'avérait incapable de produire un Patronus désormais ?

Elle trouva un livre sur le Patronus à la bibliothèque, et se plongea dedans. Mais ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup. C'était un livre qui explorait les possibles causes d'impossibilité de produire un Patronus. L'une des causes listée était l'usage de magie noire ayant déstabilisé la magie intérieure d'un individu. Ou bien l'impossibilité à trouver un souvenir heureux, pour ceux qui avaient grandi dans le malheur. Ou bien encore la présence d'une maladie empêchant d'accéder à ces souvenirs positifs…

Apparemment la dépression était une maladie reconnue dans le monde sorcier au même titre que la dragoncelle, ce qui prit Elisa complètement par surprise. Les sorciers étaient de gros nazes en médecine, ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les hormones et avaient très peu étudié le cerveau humain, mais ils acceptaient quand même que les maladies mentales soient de _vraies_ maladies, ce qui était un sujet sur lequel les Moldus se disputaient encore ! C'était vraiment extraordinaire.

Ou pas, au fond. Elisa oubliait parfois que le monde sorcier n'était pas vraiment en retard sur le monde Moldu. Il avait juste évolué, plus lentement certes, mais surtout de manière différente.

Finalement Elisa rassembla son courage et se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Si elle réussissait à produire un Patronus comme cet été, même s'il n'avait été que flou et incorporel, c'était tant mieux. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas… Eh bien, au moins, elle saurait qu'elle avait un problème. Et elle pourrait commencer à réfléchir à des solutions alternatives pour savoir quoi faire quand Poudlard serait cernée par les Détraqueurs.

– Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, du coup ? lâcha Trisha en s'asseyant sur un gros rocher.

Elisa l'avait emmené à son endroit préféré au bord du lac, là où la rive était bosselée de gros rochers pratiques pour s'asseoir, et plantée d'un arbre courbé par le vent. C'était là qu'elle avait vendu ses premiers MagicoGlisseurs l'année dernière. C'était aussi là, en première année, qu'elle avait fait une bataille de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley, ou qu'elle s'était assise pour contempler le lac après avoir fondé le CEM avec Takashi.

– Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de toi, se renfrogna Elisa. J'ai juste pas envie d'être toute seule si je rate mon coup et que, euh, par exemple, je m'évanouis au milieu des cailloux.

Trisha secoua la tête avec amusement, n'en croyant sans doute pas un mot. Puis elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses poings, fixant Elisa avec intensité.

– C'est un sort que tu ne peux lancer que quand tu es heureuse, c'est ça ?

– Plus ou moins, soupira Elisa. La base du Patronus est un souvenir heureux, mais ça nécessite aussi pas mal de puissance magique et de maîtrise.

– Hum. Quel souvenir heureux tu utilises ?

Elisa hésita, puis regarda ailleurs, un peu embarrassée.

– Je pense à tous mes amis. Toi, Cédric, les jumeaux, Harry, Luna, mes parents.

Elle pensait au fait que les gens l'aimaient. Que même si c'était un monde étrange et qu'elle n'y avait peut-être pas sa place, elle n'était pas seule. Elle était aimée.

– Tu ne penses pas à ton génie de l'industrie ou bien à Gwendolyn ? fit Trisha d'un ton dégagé en regardant ailleurs.

– Quoi ?! Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Gwendolyn, à la fin ?

Trisha haussa les épaules, et regarda ailleurs. Mais cette fois, Elisa n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Elle croisa les bras et regarda sévèrement son amie, sans ciller.

– Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? Et cette fois, réponds moi franchement.

Trisha poussa un profond soupir, et agita vaguement la main d'un geste embarrassé :

– Non ! C'est juste que toi et Cédric, vous finissez toujours par faire des trucs où je ne peux pas vous suivre. Lui, il a le Quidditch, et toi, t'as tes inventions. Et moi, je suis juste… Je sais faire la cuisine et avoir de bonnes notes en Potions, mais c'est tout. Et c'est bien ! Je suis contente pour vous ! C'est juste que… En première et en deuxième année, on était tout le temps ensemble, et maintenant… Cédric est devenu Attrapeur, il a de nouveaux amis. Et toi tu es en train de devenir Léonard de Vinci version sorcière, et tu te fais de nouveaux amis aussi ! Et moi…

Trisha secoua la tête, évitant le regard de son amie. Elisa s'était figée, bouche bée. Elle se sentit submergée par une vague de culpabilité.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Trisha se sentait comme ça. Elle n'y avait même pas _pensé_. Elle avait été si focalisée sur ses projets, puis sur le journal, puis sur d'autres projets… Elle n'avait même pas pensé…

– Trisha, je suis désolée, je… !

– Ce n'est pas te faute, la coupa son amie en secouant la tête. Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir du talent, Elisa. Et puis, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

Elisa cligna des yeux sans comprendre, et Trisha avoua :

– Le journal de Jedusor.

Elisa eut soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc de glace.

– J'ai vu que tu étais différente depuis que tu écrivais dedans, lâcha Trisha en regardant le sol. J'aurais dû faire le lien. Et, d'une certaine manière, je l'ai fait. Mais je n'ai rien dit parce que… Tu oubliais tes inventions, tes projets hors de ma portée, et tu te concentrais sur le duel. Et je suis loin d'être à ton niveau en Défense, mais pour ça au moins, je pouvais _t'aider_. Et c'était avec _moi_ que tu t'entraînais, pas avec Cédric ou Helen ou Gwendolyn…

– Trisha, murmura Elisa.

– Je suis tellement désolée ! s'écria son amie. Je n'ai rien fait et à cause de moi, tu as été possédée, et maintenant le journal se balade quelque part, et quelqu'un d'autre est probablement en train de se faire manipuler par lui ! Et je sais que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, je t'ai entendu dire à Olly de chercher le journal, mais au final, c'est ma faute à moi, et je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolée. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais ensuite tu passais tout ton temps avec Gwendolyn et ça me mettait tellement en rogne… !

Trisha inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, s'essuyant les yeux. Elisa était toujours debout à quelques pas d'elle, pétrifiée sur place sans savoir comment réagir. Trisha avait toujours était la plus calme d'entre elles, les pieds sur terre, toujours souriante et sûre d'elle. C'était Elisa qui faisait des erreurs, qui paniquait, qui se plaignait, qui angoissait. Trisha avait toujours été solide comme un roc, et Elisa se sentait soudain affreusement coupable de s'être toujours appuyée sur elle sans penser que Trisha aussi pouvait avoir besoin de soutien.

Elisa parcourut la distance qui les séparait en trois pas, s'assit à côté de son amie, et l'enlaça spontanément d'un geste maladroit. Elle n'avait jamais fait de câlin à quiconque mis à part sa mère, ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature, mais là elle ne savait pas comment exprimer autrement ce qu'elle ressentait.

– C'est moi qui suis désolée, murmura-t-elle contre les cheveux de Trisha. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à comment tu devais te sentir… C'est de ma faute pour être complètement inapte socialement.

Ça arracha à Trisha un petit rire mouillé :

– Oui, c'est vrai que tu es complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Heather m'a raconté.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pour savoir si elle avait fait une bourde devant Heather récemment. Puis elle décida que Trisha devait faire référence au fait qu'apparemment tout le monde savait qu'Heather était lesbienne, mais qu'il avait fallu qu'Adrian mette au courant Elisa lui-même l'année dernière quand elle s'était mise en tête qu'Heather avait un faible pour Cédric.

D'accord, ça n'avait pas été son plus brillant moment.

Finalement Elisa relâcha son étreinte, reculant en se raclant la gorge avec embarras. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très câlin, normalement.

– Alors on se pardonne mutuellement d'avoir été naze ? tenta-t-elle.

– Je suppose, sourit Trisha avec amusement. Est-ce que tu vas lancer ton sortilège de bonheur maintenant ?

Elisa avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle elles étaient venues ici en premier lieu. Elle se racla la gorge, soudain nerveuse, puis se tourna face au lac et leva sa baguette. Elle se sentait toujours anxieuse à l'idée de rater son coup, mais plus autant qu'avant. Tout son stress semblait l'avoir quitté sous le coup de l'émotion.

Quand elle ferma les yeux et lança le sort, elle pensait à Trisha, plus à Tom Jedusor.

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Un nuage argenté jaillit de sa baguette, et prit forme en sautant sur la surface du lac, bondissant sur la surface de l'eau puis autour d'Elisa. Ce n'était plus une forme floue, dont la seule caractéristique distincte avait été ses quatre pattes, sa queue et un museau allongé. C'était un animal, parfaitement distinct, pas plus long qu'un gros chat mais un peu moins haut. Il était mince et élancé, avec des pattes courtes mais un corps svelte et agile. Il avait un museau pointu, des oreilles rondes, deux grands yeux futés…

– Je crois que c'est un furet ! s'exclama Elisa. C'est trop cool !

– Il est plus gros que ceux qu'ils vendent à l'animalerie, pointa Trisha. Et il a une queue beaucoup plus courte, et il n'a pas cette espèce de masque de poils plus foncé sur les yeux…

– Je regarderai dans une encyclopédie, lâcha Elisa avec désinvolture. C'est peut-être une martre… Mais ce n'est pas très grave si je ne sais pas de quel animal il s'agit. Le plus important, c'est que je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait un Patronus corporel !

– Je savais que tu y arriverais, _Magister_ , fit Trisha avec confiance.

Elisa souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait éclater de joie et de fierté. Elle avait fait un Patronus. Elle avait maîtrisé le Patronus, après un juste peu moins de deux mois d'exercices relax dans son jardin ! Elle avait maîtrisé le Patronus, malgré sa possession par le journal ! Elle l'avait fait !

Elle se sentait si heureuse, si légère, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler. Elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ravie. Quand elle se tourna vers Trisha, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

– Eh, tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Le visage de Trisha s'éclaira, et Elisa sentit le sien s'adoucir. Elle était super-fière de son Patronus, mais… Les accomplissements les plus précieux étaient ceux qu'on pouvait partager.

Elle et Trisha passèrent près d'une heure au bord du lac, lançant le Patronus à tour de rôle. Le pseudo-furet d'Elisa sautillait joyeusement sur la surface de l'eau, et Trisha produisait des volutes argentées sans forme, mais bien visibles. Ce n'était qu'un début, mais Trisha était déjà ravie.

Ou peut-être qu'elle était contente d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ça aussi, Elisa pouvait le comprendre.

Ça faisait du bien, de mettre les choses à plat pour aller de l'avant.

Elisa se sentait toujours un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle laissait Trisha derrière elle, avec tous ses projets. Pour elle, Trisha avait toujours été là, un appui solide et inébranlable, dès leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Elisa ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, mais c'était plus ou moins ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles avaient choisi les mêmes bonbons quand le chariot de la cantinière du train était passées, elles avaient entamé la conversation et découvert qu'elles voulaient aller dans la même Maison, et plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons.

Trisha était une pragmatique, une réaliste. Souriante, joyeuse, avec un humour facile et beaucoup d'optimisme : mais une réaliste tout de même, quelqu'un qui savait regarder les choses en face et ne pas se leurrer sur leur gravité. Elisa et elles s'étaient rapprochées parce qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux rire aux mêmes blagues, et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux adoré _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ : mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux la même opinion des idées puristes, des failles du système, de la corruption du Ministère.

Alors oui, Trisha avait toujours été là pour Elisa, et elle avait toujours pensé que c'était acquis. Elles avaient la même vue du monde, le même espoir de le changer. Qu'importe si Trisha se contentait de voir les problèmes et de chercher à les éviter, et qu'Elisa avait pour ambition de tout changer. Elles étaient pareilles. Elles étaient dans même bateau.

Elisa était tellement habitué à cela, depuis bientôt quatre ans, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle commençait à suivre sa propre voie. Ses créations, ses idées, son école, la boutique de Gwendolyn… Sur ces chemins-là, Trisha n'avait pas naturellement sa place. C'était à Elisa de lui en faire une. Avoir Trisha à ses côtés, c'était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée dans ce monde : mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'acquis.

L'amitié, ça se travaille.

Alors Elisa décida d'y travailler. Lorsque les deux amies revinrent au château, elles ne parlèrent pas de leur discussion. Elisa continua à passer du temps avec Gwendolyn pour préparer sa future boutique. Mais elle fit davantage attention à ses vieux amis, à présent. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait de grandes ambitions qu'elle devait se détourner d'eux, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle passait du temps sur ses inventions que ça l'empêchait de discuter avec Trisha de leurs livres préférés.

La vie reprit son cours, peut-être juste un peu plus paisible qu'avant.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se vanter de son Patronus devant son habituel public chez les Poufsouffle, à savoir sa classe, Jojo, Zacharias Smith et Sally-Anne Perks, et Sun-Min et Edgar. Evidemment, ils furent tous enthousiasmés. Elisa eut beau les avertir que c'était de la magie très avancée, ils voulaient tous apprendre. Ne voyant pas le mal qu'il y avait à ça, Elisa leur donna l'incantation et les instructions nécessaires, et retourna ensuite à ses devoirs de Défense.

Il ne fallut guère plus de trois jours avant que la salle commune soit en permanence traversée de volutes argentées quand l'un des gamins s'entraînait. Quatre jours, et Gwendolyn s'y mettait dans l'espoir de gagner plus de points à ses ASPICS en faisant une démonstration à son examinateur en Défense. Cinq jours et tous les élèves qui allaient passer leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS dans l'année s'y mettaient aussi.

Une semaine, et il ne se passait plus cinq minutes dans la salle commune sans qu'un élève ne lance l'incantation. Des septièmes années aux petits premières années, ils agiraient tous leurs baguettes avec ferveur, enthousiasmés à l'idée de créer un animal fantomatique qui pouvait leur permettre d'envoyer des messages instantanément… Et qui, sans aucun doute, impressionnerait beaucoup leurs professeurs.

– Et puis c'est l'un des plus puissant Sortilèges de protection qui existe, fit timidement Hannah Abbot qui était tout le temps plongée dans des bouquins. Peut-être que ça fera peur au monstre de Serpentard.

Elisa n'eut pas le cœur de la détromper.

Le professeur Chourave découvrit l'affaire lors d'un de ses passages dans leur salle commune, presque dix jours après le lancer de cette nouvelle mode, au tout début d'avril. Deux élèves de sixième année, dont la Préfète Cécile Engelhorn, faisaient déjà apparaitre de gros nuages évoquant vaguement des quadrupèdes. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Elisa qui possédait un Patronus corporel, dont elle était immensément fière. A la demande de Chourave, la jeune fille fit même une petite démonstration.

– Oh, qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama l'enseignante en voyant sautiller le pseudo-furet (Elisa n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de mettre la main sur une encyclopédie du règne animal et trouver la race de son Patronus).

– C'est une belette ? demanda naïvement Noreen Berry, une première année qui n'avait encore jamais vu le Patronus d'Elisa.

Chourave sourit avec indulgence :

– Oh, non. C'est un putois.

La mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha. Trisha écarquilla les yeux et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un fou-rire, et elle ne fut pas la seule.

– Un putois ?! couina Elisa. Mais pas du tout ! Un putois, c'est beaucoup plus… Touffu !

– Oh, c'est une erreur courante ! l'assura Chourave. Le putois est souvent confondu dans le langage commun avec la mouffette, parce qu'ils utilisent tous deux leurs glandes odoriférantes en cas d'intense frayeur. Mais la moufette est un animal noir avec un motif très net en blanc sur le dos, un poil long, une queue très touffue… Alors que le putois n'est que le cousin sauvage du furet. Ils sont d'ailleurs presque entièrement identiques. Il faut un œil d'expert pour les distinguer.

Elisa fixa son Patronus. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait passer pour un furet…

– J'aime beaucoup ton putois, Elisa ! déclara Cédric d'un air complètement sérieux.

Puis il craqua et se mit à glousser au point de devoir s'asseoir sur le canapé, où Trisha était déjà pliée en deux et secouée de hoquets de rire. Elisa se plaqua une main sur le visage avec un grognement.

Nope, aucune chance que son Patronus passe pour quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un putois.

Le fait que son animal soit une bestiole qui pue semblait absolument ravir toute sa Maison. Avec les examens qui approchaient et le Basilic toujours en liberté, ils avaient bien raison de chercher des raisons de rire, mais Elisa aurait quand même préféré que ça ne soit pas à ses dépens. Trop tard. Rhonda informa Helen, Jojo en parla à ses amis Liam et Aglaé, puis tout le monde en informa tout le monde… La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et pendant trois jours, ce fut tout ce dont parla le château.

Et puis le Basilic frappa à nouveau.

 **oOoOoOo**

Cette fois, la victime avait été découverte dans les toilettes, en train de se laver les mains, et les yeux rivés sur le miroir. Ce fut Zacharias Smith qui la trouva. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Lui et Sally-Anne Perks étaient amis et rivaux, et ils allaient rarement quelque part l'un sans l'autre. Zacharias trouva qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir des toilettes, et quitta la bibliothèque pour voir ce qui la retenait.

Il manqua le Basilic de quelques minutes à peine. Sally-Anne était encore tiède lorsqu'il débarqua à l'infirmerie avec sa forme figée dans les bras.

Pour Elisa, ce fut un coup dur. Elle _connaissait_ Sally-Anne. La gamine était une Sang-Mêlé et faisait partie du CEM. Mais surtout, Sally faisait partie des gamins qui suivaient Elisa partout, qui lui demandaient des conseils pour leurs devoirs, qui lui demandaient de leur apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Sally-Anne n'était pas juste une des Poufsouffle, elle était quelqu'un de _familier_. Elisa avait corrigé son _Expelliarmus_ avec patience, elle avait pointé les fautes dans ses devoirs de Botanique, elle avait ri en l'écoutant se chamailler avec Zacharias au sujet de leurs scores en Sortilèges. Elle connaissait Sally, elle l'appréciait : c'était une de ses gamines, et elle était sous sa protection.

Alors oui, pour Elisa, ce fut un coup dur.

Et pour l'école aussi.

Sally-Anne était de sang mêlé, comme Randall. Mais contrairement à lui, elle avait encore ses deux parents : son père était un Né-Moldu, mais sa mère était de sang pur et avait des connexions au Ministère. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne que Dumbledore pouvait tenir dans l'ombre. Il fut obligé d'informer les Perks… Et, avec eux, le Ministère.

Ça fit la une de la _Gazette_. Des journalistes se mirent à rôder dans Pré-au-Lard, forçant les jumeaux Weasley (qui s'y rendaient régulièrement pour ramener des bonbons) à redoubler de vigilance. Plusieurs parents s'indignèrent, et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornélius Fudge, se rendit à Poudlard. Helen raconta à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait vu dans le parc, reconnaissable entre mille à son chapeau melon.

Fudge était sans doute venu arrêter Hagrid mais, en l'absence du garde-chasse, il fit chou blanc. Rien ne vint diminuer l'angoisse latente qui régnait à Poudlard.

– Ils vont peut-être fermer l'école, lâcha Hermione avec angoisse. La dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, une élève a été tuée, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête me l'a dit. Si jamais ça se reproduit…

Elisa avait trouvé le Trio d'Or à la bibliothèque. Ils partageaient une table avec Tracey Davies, qui avait les yeux rouges. Tracey et Sally-Anne étaient souvent ensemble durant les cours du CEM. Elles n'étaient pas proches, mais elles étaient certainement amies.

– Pas tout de suite, la rassura Elisa. Tant que Dumbledore veut laisser Poudlard ouverte, elle le restera. Le Ministère ne voudra pas gérer cette crise si Dumbledore s'en charge déjà.

A en juger par l'expression des quatre gamins, ce n'était pas exactement rassurant.

– Les parents de Brandon Angel l'ont retiré de l'école, continua Hermione qui triturait sa plume d'un geste nerveux. Et il y a d'autres élèves qui veulent s'en aller…

Elisa grimaça. Effectivement. Brandon Angel était un des Gryffondor dans la classe de Ginny. La petite Weasley était anéantie. D'autant plus que les parents de son autre meilleur ami, Omar Shaw, voulaient également le retirer de Poudlard…

–Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de Pâques, fit Tracey Davies d'une petite voix.

Et elle n'était pas sûre de revenir, c'était le message sous-entendu. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, et se frotta le front. Quel bazar. Dans le canon, Poudlard n'avait pas été aussi ébranlé. Etait-ce de sa faute ?

Et puis… Etait-ce mal ? Au fond, elle avait toujours voulu que quelqu'un secoue Dumbledore et lui fasse enfin remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas faire joujou comme il le voulait avec l'école. Elle n'aurait juste jamais pensé qu'il faudrait un serpent géant pour ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il faudrait des _victimes_.

– Tu comptes rentrer chez toi, Elisa ? fit timidement Ron.

Elisa hésita. Il y avait un Basilic dans l'école. Il y avait un enfant qui se faisait voler sa mémoire, ses mains, son esprit. Quelqu'un devait intervenir, elle le savait. Et si Dumbledore ne faisait rien, elle devait s'en charger. Qui d'autre ?

Mais, d'un autre côté… Elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle. Se blottir sur son appui de fenêtre avec un bouquin, se plonger dans ses inventions, parler d'étoiles avec sa mère, de bricolage avec son père.

– Oui, finit-elle par dire.

– Dommage, soupira Hermione. J'aurais voulu que tu nous donnes des conseils sur nos options de troisième année !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Serpent géant ou pas, Hermione avait toujours un certain ordre de priorité.

– Je peux toujours faire ça, tu sais. Quelles options tu penses prendre ?

Du coup Hermione ne tarda pas à ramener son formulaire de choix, ainsi que celui des garçons, et Ron et Harry suivirent son exemple avec un air de martyr. Apparemment ils avaient prévu de réfléchir à ça à la fin des vacances, au dernier moment. Tracey, quant à elle, suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

– Alors, je pense prendre un peu de tout, commença Hermione. Peut-être les Runes Anciennes en priorité, ça a l'air intéressant…

– Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, déclara Elisa d'un air docte. Je vous conseille l'Etude des Moldus, je pense que ça devrait être une matière obligatoire d'ailleurs. Ça vous aidera si vous devez travailler dans beaucoup de Départements du Ministère, depuis le Bureau de Désinformation au Bureau des Aurors.

– Mais il parait que c'est dur ! se plaignit Ron.

– Il y a des devoirs à chaque cours mais c'est l'une des matières dont les leçons sont les plus faciles, contra Elisa. En revanche, si tu veux une matière sans devoirs, il y a le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Par contre, l'examen des BUSES est très difficile, il paraît.

– Et la Divination ? pointa Tracey avec espoir. Tu l'as pris comme option…

– La Divination est toujours vague, et ça ne sert presque à rien si tu n'es pas un Oracle. C'est une bonne moitié de spéculation et une bonne moitié d'intuition.

– Ça a l'air fastoche, sourit Harry.

Elisa haussa un sourcil.

– Peut-être. Mais je te rappelle que la prof prédit la mort d'une personne dans chacune de ses classes, et tu serais une cible parfaite, Harry.

Le Survivant grimaça :

– Oui, je n'ai pas super-envie de me faire prédire ma mort chaque semaine…

– Et les Runes Anciennes ? demanda Hermione avec intérêt. Et l'Arithmancie ?

Elisa se lança dans une longue explication sur le principe des Runes et leur utilité, et Hermione inscrivit cette option en tête de ses choix. Puis Elisa fut obligée de décrire laborieusement ce qu'elle savait de l'Arithmancie, ce qui se résumait au fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de maths, un peu de hasard, et que c'était très recherché chez ceux qui voulaient travailler au Département des Mystères. Hermione nota donc aussi l'Arithmancie dans ses choix. Puis, comme elle n'arrivait pas à se décider pour le reste, elle prit tout.

Ron et Harry, eux, décidèrent de prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques en commun. Harry prit ensuite Etude des Moldus (il était assuré d'avoir cours avec d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait, comme Seamus ou Su Li de Serdaigle), et Ron préféra prendre la Divination. C'était une nouvelle divergence du canon, et Elisa passa toute la soirée à se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Finalement, elle décida que le fait qu'Harry soit plus indépendant n'était en rien une mauvaise chose, et arrêta de s'inquiéter.

Elle avait d'autres préoccupations, de toute façon.

Plus le mois d'avril avançait sans que le Basilic ne fasse de nouvelle victime, et plus la tension retombait à Poudlard. Cependant, cette attaque avait toujours des conséquences. Plusieurs parents d'élèves voulaient fermer l'école, même si Dumbledore résistait à la pression : d'autres encore voulaient qu'on envoie des Aurors (Dumbledore les autorisa à inspecter le château durant une journée, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien) : et il y en avait encore d'autres qui voulaient retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard. Il s'agissait essentiellement des familles de Sang-Mêlés, les familles Moldues ayant du mal à saisir le danger. Ainsi, Cathy Pierce et Sarah Smith (les deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir d'Hermione, Lavande et Parvati) furent retirées de l'école par leurs parents. Mr Pierce fit également clairement savoir à McGonagall que les deux fillettes ne remettraient plus les pieds au château.

Est-ce que c'était une divergence du canon ? Elisa n'en était pas très sûre. Cathy et Sarah n'avaient jamais été mentionnées dans l'histoire originale. La promotion d'Harry comptait quarante élèves, mais dans la saga Harry ne semblait pas interagir avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Après le Basilic, puis les Détraqueurs de l'année suivante, ce n'était pas impossible que la perte de confiance des sorciers en Dumbledore les ait poussés à faire sortir leurs enfants de Poudlard.

Elisa ne les blâmait pas. Elle adorait cette école, vraiment : mais cette année l'endroit lui semblait plus menaçant que réconfortant. Même quand elle frimait en Sortilèges, peinait en Métamorphose ou feuilletait un roman dans sa salle commune, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'un monstre se baladait librement entre ces murs…

Alors oui, des parents retiraient leurs élèves de l'école, et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas insistaient avec véhémence pour que leurs enfants rentrent à la maison pour Pâques. Du coup, quasiment tout le monde rentrait chez soi pour les vacances. Seuls les Sang-Purs restaient, dont une vaste majorité de Serpentard. Il y avait quelques Poufsouffle (dont Zacharias Smith qui refusait de laisser Sally-Anne seule), un peu moins de Serdaigle (dont Helen Dawlish qui était persuadée que son talent en duel la protégerait), et une poignée de Gryffondor (juste les Weasley, Hermione, et Harry). Mais surtout, une bonne moitié des Serpentard refusait de quitter l'école, clamant haut et fort qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à craindre, _eux_.

Evidemment ça ne donnait pas un air très innocent à la Maison des verts et argent. La plupart n'osaient pas se réjouir à voix haute de l'ouverture de la Chambre là où les profs pouvaient les entendre (McGonagall en particulier semblait d'une humeur massacrante). Les Puristes savaient que leurs idées racistes n'étaient pas les bienvenues à l'école. Mais le fait que l'Héritier n'ait pas encore été attrapé, que même le Ministère soit impuissant, semblait leur donner une certaine témérité.

Les Puristes de Serdaigle et ceux de Poufsouffle la bouclaient prudemment, et ceux de Gryffondor avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne pas mentionner leurs opinions si elles allaient à l'encontre de celles de Dumbledore : mais les Serpentard étaient de plus en plus odieux.

– J'ai hâte que tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe retrouvent la place qui est la leur, déclarait Warrington en plein cours de Sortilèges sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Six pieds sous terre !

Tabitha ne cilla même pas, de glace face aux insultes : mais il fallut quatre personnes pour empêcher Raashid de se jeter à la gorge de Warrington.

Yep, les gens avaient moins peur d'une attaque de Basilic, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les tensions étaient retombées pour autant. La situation révélait les opinions les plus affreuses de leurs camarades, et il suffisait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Elisa était presque contente que les gens pensent qu'elle était une bonne candidate au rôle d'Héritière. Il y avait toujours quelques Serpentard qui la toisaient et des Serdaigle qui reniflaient avec dédain en la voyant gérer le CEM, mais personne n'allait se risquer à insulter sa famille ou à lui faire des croche-pieds dans les couloirs.

Se balader avec un serpent sur l'épaule et une réputation de Fourchelang, ça faisait des merveilles.

Cependant, tout n'allait pas mal. Les Poufsouffle étaient deux fois plus motivés à s'entraîner au Patronus et les volutes argentées envahissaient la salle commune en permanence. Plusieurs Serdaigle s'étaient aussi lancé dans ce projet, bien qu'ils soient sans doute plus motivés par la curiosité qu'autre chose.

Du côté de ses autres projets, ça avançait bien aussi. Gwendolyn continuait à dessiner des plans et des schémas pour l'aménagement de la boutique, à aider Elisa à fabriquer des montres, et à s'enthousiasmer pour leurs projets communs. Et puis, l'école des Cracmols semblait enfin se concrétiser. Elisa avait assez de pognon pour s'acheter un petit château (elle n'en revenait pas d'être devenue aussi riche avec des hoverboards magiques et la réputation faite par deux mots en Fourchelang, c'était dingue), alors avec l'argent ajouté à leur cagnotte commune par ses alliés, ils avaient finalement un budget suffisant pour se lancer dans l'aventure.

– Tu as signé le mandat pour que Madeline achète le bâtiment en notre nom auprès des Moldus ? vérifia Gwendolyn qui feuilletait l'énorme paquet de documents légaux que lui avait envoyé son frère.

– Yep. On a vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

– Ce sont les formulaires à remplir pour que le Ministère jette les sorts qui font oublier à l'administration Moldue que ce bâtiment existe, soupira Gwendolyn. D'après Lester, il y une moitié de sorts, et une moitié de pots de vin. L'administration Moldue n'est pas aussi corrompue que la nôtre, mais largement assez pour fermer les yeux sur la soudain disparition de deux-mille mètres carrés au milieu d'une ville.

– Deux-mille mètres carrés, sérieusement ? s'étrangla Elisa en attrapant les documents d'urbanisme sur leur futur achat.

– Eh, c'est deux-cent mètres sur cent. Ce n'est pas si énorme pour une école. Imagine un peu la superficie que doit faire Poudlard…

Elisa essaya de visualiser les chiffres, puis renonça. C'était trop vertigineux. Poudlard accueillait entre quatre et cinq fois plus d'élèves que ne le ferait l'école des Cracmols. Sa superficie couvrait plusieurs kilomètres carrés, et c'était sans compter les étages, les tours…

– Est-ce que ça ne t'effraie pas, un peu ? finit-elle par dire. C'est tellement immense.

Elle ne parlait pas que de Poudlard. Gwendolyn, qui achevait de signer quelques papiers, marqua un temps d'arrêt puis haussa les épaules, pesant ses mots.

– Un petit peu, parfois. Mais souvent, je suis trop plongée dans les détails pour réaliser l'ampleur de la tâche. C'est sûr que si tu recules de trois pas pour admirer la taille d'un mur à construire, ça parait infini. Mais c'est juste une affaire de découpage. Il suffit de poser une pierre à la fois, et c'est terminé avant même que tu le réalises.

Elisa fronça le nez. Ça semblait tellement simple, quand Gwendolyn le disait comme ça. Mais même quand elle se concentrait sur les détails, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à oublier l'ampleur de la tâche, l'énormité de ce qu'elle faisait.

Gwendolyn reposa la dernière feuille sur la montagne de papier, et referma sa plume rechargeable. Puis elle fit un clin d'œil à Elisa.

– C'est le truc des Poufsouffle. Les gros travaux, ça ne nous fait pas peur.

– Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, marmonna Elisa.

– Et alors ? fit son amie avec désinvolture. Tu prends plus de recul que nous autres purs blaireaux. Ça ne t'empêche pas d'ajouter ta pierre à l'édifice métaphorique comme tout le monde.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, et Gwendolyn lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, _Magister_. Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir. On va la faire, cette école.

Elisa n'en doutait pas. Et quand elle monta dans le train avec ses camarades, laissant Poudlard derrière elle, la jeune fille avait l'esprit un peu plus en paix.

Quoi qu'il lui arrive, elle savait que ses projets allaient continuer, que ce qu'elle avait mis en marche allait se poursuivre. Ses idées seraient perpétuées par d'autres, partagées même si Elisa n'était plus là pour le voir.

C'était quelque chose qui la faisait se sentir à la fois très grande, et très petite. Quand elle était née dans ce monde, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle deviendrait _quelqu'un_. Elle ne se voyait que comme une ombre à l'arrière-plan, avant de réaliser qu'elle était devenue un jalon de l'histoire… Puis de comprendre qu'elle était la protagoniste de sa propre histoire.

Harry était celui qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort, d'accord. Mais le reste, tout le reste ? Elisa pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son pouvoir : le reste des gens avait un destin, mais elle, elle était libre. Libre de tout changer, si elle le voulait.

M'enfin, pour ça, elle devait déjà survivre. Ne pas se faire pétrifier, ne pas céder sous la pression nerveuse, ce genre de chose. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle rentrait chez elle au lieu de rester à Poudlard pour bravement affronter le monstre.

Elle était une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard, pas une Gryffondor. Elle tenait à survivre !

Elisa laissa donc le Trio à Poudlard pour la semaine des vacances de Pâques, et rentra à Londres avec le reste de ses amis. Ses deux parents l'attendaient à la gare, tous les deux très anxieux. Elisa était à peine surprise : Michael Bishop lisait la _Gazette_ et Isabelle lisait l'avenir dans les étoiles, et Elisa était à peu près sûre que le journal comme les cieux prédisaient un désastre imminent…

– Tu n'es pas obligée de retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée, fit délicatement sa mère après qu'Elisa les ait suffisamment rassurés sur sa santé pour qu'ils se calment un peu.

Ils étaient à peine entrés à l'intérieur du Cottage. Elisa lui lança un regard en biais, mais Isabelle regardait droit devant elle. Michael, quant à lui, essayait d'observer sa réaction sans en avoir l'air.

Oh. Ils étaient complètement sérieux.

– Je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

– Des élèves sont Pétrifiés ! protesta Michael.

– Mais pas moi, contra Elisa. Je suis prudente. Et puis, je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir entendre le Basilic approcher.

L'un des avantages d'avoir appris le Fourchelang.

– Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à écouter un Basilic qui s'approche ! insista son père. Je sais que tu es courageuse, et que tu es habituée aux dangers du monde sorcier, mais… Elisa, cette fois, ça a l'air vraiment dangereux.

– C'est plus dangereux pour les autres que pour moi, soupira la Poufsouffle. Et si je n'y retourne pas, qui va veiller sur les petits ?

– Les professeurs dont c'est le job ? tenta Isabelle.

Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils, et sa mère poussa un profond soupir :

– Je sais, tu ne les trouves pas très compétents. Mais tu n'as que quinze ans, tu ne devrais pas faire leur travail pour eux. Ça m'inquiète.

– Maman, fit Elisa sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Je n'ai que quinze ans mais je ne suis pas exactement _normale_ , tu sais. Je suis beaucoup plus compétente que n'importe quel élève à Poudlard.

Isabelle et Michael ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'Elisa évoquait son étrangeté. Ils n'auraient pas su quoi faire avec une fille normale, ordinaire. Elisa avait son grain de folie, mais étrangement, c'était ça qui les rassurait le plus.

– On serait quand même plus rassurés si tu nous écrivais plus souvent, fit son père pour avoir le dernier mot.

– Je vous contacterais tous les jours si j'avais un miroir à Double-Sens, promit Elisa en songeant à son invention future. Mais c'est un projet qui n'est toujours pas finalisé…

– Un miroir à Double-Sens ? sourcilla Isabelle. Je sais faire ça, si tu veux. J'en partageais un avec ton père avant notre mariage.

Donc avant la chute de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow. Effectivement, ça avait du sens qu'ils aient eu un moyen magique de communiquer à distance, ça devait sans doute être très dangereux pour eux de se rencontrer en personne, dans le climat de peur qui régnait alors…

Puis les mots de sa mère parvinrent à son cerveau, et Elisa faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis sous le choc :

– Tu sais faire un miroir à Double-Sens ?

Isabelle cligna des yeux, surprise par son enthousiasme :

– Ça fait plusieurs années, mais oui, je connais toujours les sorts…

– Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à créer un réseau de miroirs ? demanda Elisa avec excitation. Un miroir qui peut se connecter à n'importe quel autre en utilisant un marqueur pour identifier son correspondant, comme par exemple une combinaison de chiffres ?

Isabelle eut l'air perdue, mais le visage de Michael s'éclaira :

– Comme des téléphones !

– Oh ! comprit Isabelle avant de prendre un air songeur. Oui, je pense que je pourrais. Mais ça sera très technique…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour le côté technique ! s'écria joyeusement Elisa en bondissant en direction de l'escalier. Je maîtrise ça, c'est le côté transfiguration qui me pose problème… Je vais chercher mes notes là-dessus, je reviens !

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre dans un grand bruit de galopade. Le son portait bien dans la maison, cependant, et elle parvint à entendre la voix amusée de son père qui disait :

– Si elle réussit à penser à autre chose si facilement, peut-être que ce qui se passe à Poudlard n'est pas si grave.

Elisa émit un reniflement sarcastique, mais s'abstint sagement de le détromper. Elle savait que ses parents voulaient seulement la protéger, mais elle avait encore du travail. Elle avait encore un destin à changer.

Et ça, elle devrait le faire à Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà. Pas mal d'explications dans ce chapitre. Le mécontentement de Trisha, pourquoi personne ne peut tuer le Basilic hors de la Chambre, etc. Et j'ai enfin pu placer le Patronus d'Elisa !

Petite anecdote : avant d'être influencée puis possédée par le journal, Elisa avait le même Patronus que moi ou qu'Hermione : une loutre. Un animal symbolisant la curiosité, la joie, l'intelligence. Après que Jedusor soit passé par là, son animal est resté un mustélidé (et Elisa n'a donc pas réalisé que la forme avait changé, puisque durant les vacances elle n'obtenait qu'une forme floue), mais le putois est un animal bien plus agressif que la loutre...

Bref. Voilà x)

Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour l'un des Serpentard :

\- Aglaé Dwight _(Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM, qui pense que les sport est super-dangereux, et dont les meilleurs amis sont une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle)_

\- Moira Howells _(Sang-Pure snob et dont la famille, de classe moyenne, cherche désespérément à avoir l'air riche)_

\- Diego Peretti _(Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM : sa meilleure amie est un Gryffondor nommée Amandine Brook)_

\- Logan Warren _(Sang-Pur modéré, meilleur ami d'un Gryffondor de Sang-Pur, et qui a un cousin de 11 ans à Poufsouffle)_

\- Maximien Carrow _(Sang-Pur et fils aîné d'Amycus Carrow, discret et timide)_

\- Marcus Belby _(Sang-Pur, neveu d'un grand Potionniste, mais maladroit et peu doué. Il est le "Neville Londubat" des Serpentard)_


	11. La trahison de Lockhart

Yo tout le monde ! Comment va la vie ? De mon côté, j'ai pas trop à ma plaindre. J'ai réussi mon année, j'attend de savoir si je suis prise en M2, il fait beau, il fait chaud, j'ai décidé de me remettre à écrire un journal intime (... un qui ne me réponds pas, bien sûr xD), je me suis mise à la divination par les runes et je me dispute avec l'alphabet Futhark, et je bidouille divers costumes de pirates ou de steampunk pour la prochaine convention où je mettrais les pieds. Tout baigne.

Anyway, je fait un petit coup de pub. Pour ceux qui connaissent le steampunk et qui seraient intéressés par un discord sur le sujet (pour partager photos, tutos, idées...), voici un lien (enlevez les espaces !) : **discord. gg/aVVtfWG**

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine** ! Nope, le nom de la mère de Katie est juste une référence à l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale irlandaise dans le canon, aucun lien avec la catcheuse x) Le coup du rattel est une bonne idée, mais Elisa n'est pas assez inflexible ou assez courageuse pour avoir cet animal-totem. Il serait mieux adapté à Helen Dawlish. Ou peut-être même à Heather !

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Oui, les parents de Gwendolyn pensent que c'est surtout à elle que revient le crédit. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est leur fille chérie, quasiment adulte. Tandis qu'Elisa, ils ne la connaissent pas, et surtout c'est vraiment une gamine à leurs yeux. Mais les Bowman sont des Poufsouffle, alors ils sont honnêtes, et surtout Gwendolyn et Neal supportent Elis aà 100%. Donc il n'y aura pas de coup fourré de leur part. Pour Hermione : t'inquiète, elle a déjà pris toutes les options ! Le seul changement que l'influence d'Elisa a provoqué, c'est qu'Harry a pris Etude des Moldus au lieu de Divination. Dans cet univers, il n'est pas flemmard quand il s'agit de travail scolaire. Enfin bref : Elisa ne dit pas aux gens où est l'entrée de la Chambre parce que... Comment elle va justifier ce savoir ? " _Oh, j'ai essayé de parler Fourchelang aux lavabo, juste pour voir_ ". Yep, pas suspicieux du tout. Et surtout, Elisa est dans cet état d'esprit où elle n'ose pas agir... Enfin bref. Je vois que tu as lu la fic "Smitty le Basilic" xD Et oui, je crois que le deuxième prénom d'Elisa sera définitivement Perséphone !

My God **DreamerInTheSky** xDDD Elisa qui attaquerai le Basilic "à la Alva" ? Jamais de la vie, t'oublie qu'Alva est indubitablement une Gryffondor avec une touche de Serdaigle, tandis qu'Elisa est carrément une Serpentard avec une touche de Poufsouffle. Pas du tout la même approche face aux problèmes ! Et puis, Alva ne se serait pas embêtée avec un coq. Elle aurait juste embarqué une épée xD

Yo, **Niakovic** ! Cette image mentale d'Élisa entrain de bombarder le Basilic à coup de canon-poulet xD Enfin bref. Oui, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas Trisha qui a le journal. En revanche, et c'est vrai, plusieurs persos importants se sont effacés de la scène. Ca peut être parce qu'Elisa ne fait plus attention à eux... Ou bien parce que le journal est impliqué x)

Merci **Zarbi** ! Le choix du putois a été difficile. En fait, finalement, j'ai opté pour lui car contrairement au furet qui est un animal domestiqué, le putois est un animal sauvage, qui est également lié à la symbolique de la fierté (voire même de l'arrogance). Pour Elisa qui ne se reconnait aucun maître, pas même le destin, c'était plutôt adapté. Et bien sûr, tu peux reprendre l'idée du Fourchelang qui est la langue parlée de la magie !

Hello **Mayoune** x) Oui, la tête d'Elisa en découvrant que son Patronus était un putois a dû être assez mémorable. J'avoue que l'effet comique de cette révélation a joué un rôle dans mon choix de Patronus. J'avais aussi envisagé le vison et la martre, mais le putois l'a emporté !

Nope, **Elesdei** , c'est pas Chaussette le furet ! Mais bon, il y a quand même des mustélidés dans toutes mes fics. Magnum le furet, Chaussette le furet, et maintenant le Patronus putois ! D'ailleurs, si tu trouve un surnom à ce Patronus, je l'utiliserai peut-être dans la fic, parce que la référence à Chaussette m'a bien fait rigoler xD Quant au vote pour le deuxième prénom d'Elisa, pour l'instant c'est Perséphone qui est en tête... Mais je prend en compte ta voix !

Salut **Debby alias Alice** x) Ravie que ça te plaise ! Oui, il y a un certain nombres de trucs qui échappent à Elisa, mais pour lesquels j'ai semé des indices que les lecteurs voient. Elisa n'est pas la personne la plus observatrice xD Et c'est fait exprès pour frustrer les lecteurs !

Mwahaha, **Titietrominet** , le coup du putois, je le préparais depuis un certain temps, je suis fière de moi xD Pour le fait que les Serpentard soient malades : il suffit qu'un seul d'entre eux ait eu un système immunitaire faible, et PAF !

Hello **Steema** ! Yep, le coup du putois a un certain effet x) Et oui, Elisa ne devrais pas jeter la pierre à Dudu : elle aussi, elle a blessé des gens à cause de son arrogance. Mais elle juge Dumbledore plus sévèrement, parce qu'il continue à faire des victimes... Notamment en essayant de mener une guerre depuis une école. Sérieusement, je sais que Poudlard est un lieu de pouvoir, mais ce genre de truc est criminellement irresponsable. Une école ne devrait pas être un champ de bataille, ou un piège pour mage noir. Au contraire, Dudu devrait essayer de tenir le danger le plus loin possible de l'école. Elisa cherche à éviter les dommages collatéraux, tandis que Dumbledore est nettement plus impitoyable. Quant au fait qu'elle ne raconte pas tout à un prof... Souviens-toi, elle ne peut pas justifier ce savoir ! Et si elle ne peut pas le justifier, elle ne peut pas le révéler !

Merci beaucoup **IceQueen38** ! Oui, l'influence de Jedusor a vraiment changé Elisa. Elle ne l'a pas encore totalement réalisé, mais elle est métamorphosée en profondeur. Certaines facettes de sa personnalité ont été très affectées : par exemple, son instinct de survie et son agressivité, ainsi que son amour du combat. Ces côtés-là de son esprit ont été comme "dopés" par la présence de Jedusor, et ça va rester de manière durable. Au contraire, sa patience et son sens de la censure (faute d'un meilleur mot) ont été pulvérisés, et ne se reconstruise que très lentement ! Le cerveau est une chose délicate. Quand un Moldu subit plusieurs mois de conditionnement mental, ça lui reste toute sa vie : ça ne se passe pas différemment pour les sorciers.

Yo, **Melu49** ! Contente de voir que tu approuve et qu'Elisa n'est pas une Mary-Sue. APrès tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour avoir un perso réaliste, sérieusement, je l'aurais mal vécu. Et oui, si Elisa avait tout raconté à Dumbledore ou à Rogue ou même à n'importe qui, déjà elle aurait fini à l'asile... Mais ensuite, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire ! Et les qualités (et défauts) d'Elisa sont tous dans le domaine du canon. Elle est intelligente et créative, mais elle n'est pas une surdouée. En fait, même si elle peut être qualifiée de petit prodige dans certains domaine, ça vient essentiellement du fait qu'elle triche !

Coucou **SugerBrown** ! Yep, Elisa doit prendre en compte les sentiments de ses amis. Et surtout ceux de Trisha, qui est sa meilleure amie, sa plus ancienne, celle sur qui elle peut compter en toutes circonstances. Bref ! Contente de voir que l'explication sur le Patronus d'Elisa te plaît, j'y ait pas mal réfléchi =D Quant à un coup d'Etat de notre chère Magister... Ca va pas être pour ce tome-ci, malheureusement. Mais dans le tome 3, elle provoque pas mal de chambardements, tu verras ! Allez, bonne lecture =)

Salut **Imthebest** ! Bah oui, c'est mignon un putois. Ca a un petit museau futé, comme un furet ! Mais bon, voilà. Ca pue et ça a un sale caractère x) Tu comprends qu'Elisa soit un poil vexée ! Mais ça lui va tellement bien x) Bref, je suis contente que la confrontation avec Trisha te plaise, je désespérait pas mal de permettre à la meilleure amie d'Elisa de prendre du relief. Elle apparait toujours comme le "second" d'Elisa, mais elle est plus que ça. Trisha est aussi quelqu'un d'intuitif, d'intelligent, de farouchement protectrice et d'une générosité qui n'est rivalisée que par sa loyauté. J'espère pouvoir davantage développer son personnage dans les tomes suivants !

Hello **Simpson31** ! Ouais, Harry doit travailler son instinct de survie x) Onze ans chez les Dursley ont ancrée en lui une attitude trop désinvolte avec sa popre vie, parce qu'inconsciemment il pense qu'il ne manquera à personne s'il meurt. Elisa cherche à réparer ces dommages en l'empêchant de retourner chez les Dursley, en s'assurant qu'il vit avec des gens qui l'aiment et qui le lui font savoir... Mais c'est pas gagné ! Enfin bref. Si si, le putois, ça lui va très bien x) Quant au désarroi d'Elisa face à la situation du Basilic... Elle a semé autant d'indices que possible, mais les profs ne voient rien. Et elle a peur d'en dire plus, alors du coup, ça la fige ! Eh oui, techniquement, face au danger, l'instinct d'Elisa n'est pas _fight_ or _flight_ (se battre ou fuir), c'est _freeze_ (se figer). Ce qui est en fait l'instinct humain le plus courant : celui de la proie qui se pétrifie face au danger comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Et en ce moment, pour Elisa, ça se traduit par le fait que son cerveau tourne à vide et qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire...

De retour, **Amazaria** ! Oui, la fin de l'année est chargée, je suis de tout coeur avec toi x) Eh oui, Elisa a un sacré CV. Inventrice, fondatrice, commerçante. Mais la seule chose pour laquelle elle prend tout le crédit, c'est les MagicoGlisseur. L'école et la boutique sont le fruits de collaborations, comme ça Elisa peut confier le boulot à d'autres ! Voilà voilà. Quant à ce qui arriverait si on fermait Poudlard... Eh bien, à court terme, seuls les plus riches pourraient poursuivre leur éducaton sorcière, par le biais de tuteurs. Sur le long terme, je suppose que le monde sorcier serait grandement affaibli... Mais ce serait l'occasion pour d'autres écoles d'ouvrir leurs portes. Certaines meilleures que Poudlard, certaines plus élitistes... Bref, il y aurait de la diversification. C'est d'ailleurs une idée à creuser.

Yo, **Millon** ! Oui, le canon a changé : pas de divination pour Harry ! Ca ne l'aurait pas intéressé de toute façon. Ce qui est bête, parce que la divination, en vrai, c'est assez fascinant. Je suis en train de me mettre à la divination par les runes. Je m'emmêle encore un peu dans l'alphabet Futhark, mais c'est la classe ! Enfin bref. Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui ne te plais pas chez Cho ? Y a pas grand-monde qui l'aime chez les Potterhead, alors qu'en fait... Elle a l'attitude la plus saine de la saga. Son petit-ami meurt : elle pleure. Elle est déchirée par ses sentiments : elle pleure. Elle est loyale à son amie Marietta et continue à l'aimer, même si elle admet qu'elle a eu tort et ne défend pas ses actions. Elle a un faible pour Harry et se l'admet à elle-même (alors que ça doit être difficile, peu de temps après la mort de Cédric). Elle a même le courage de tenter le coup. Bref, elle est quelqu'un de sentimental, qui ne s'en cache pas. Franchement, elle n'est pas si mal. Si tu lis un peu l'anglais, je te conseille de lire " _overemotional: in defense of cho chang_ ", une fic écrite par _dirgewithoutmusic_. C'est cette fic qui m'a fait réaliser que Cho Chang était un personnage extrêmement réaliste, et peut-être pas un si mauvais modèle que ça.

Tout à fait **Louny** , le background de Katie était l'occasion pour moi de montrer que les Cracmols ne sont pas si rares que ça. Sinon, ouais, Sally-Anne est une victime de Pétrification ! Il fallait que je frappe les gens proches d'Elisa, à un moment où à un autre. D'ailleurs, tu sais que c'est Heather qui a failli être la victime ? Ca aurait secoué les Serpentard ! Mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas fait. Mais t'inquiète, la Maison de Serpentard sera frappée elle aussi, mwahahahaha...

.

Passons aux **résultats du vote** ! Mximien Carrow est arrivé en tête avec une large avance, alors du coup j'en ait profité pour détailler sa famille x°

 **Maximien Carrow** est un garçon de taille moyenne, un peu frêle, plutôt renfermé et silencieux. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais il a les cheveux châtain-blonds de son père. Il n'aime pas le sport, mais il est membre du Club de Bavboules de Poudlard dont il est actuellement Vice-Président. C'est cependant le seul élément remarquable de son CV : la plupart des gens le trouvent assez insignifiant.

Maximien est un Sang-Pur, et l'héritier de la famille Carrow. Ses deux parents sont **séparés** , mais pas divorcés. Son père est **Amycus** Carrow, et tient une librairie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa mère **Artémis** Carrow (née Dubois, et lointaine parente d'Olivier Dubois de Gryffondor) fabrique des baguettes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans une petite boutique qui n'a aucune accréditation légale.

Maximien a deux petites sœurs qui ont deux ans de moins que lui (et qui sont donc dans la promotion de Ginny) : **Hestia et Flora**. Techniquement identiques, elles ont cependant des caractères si différents qu'il n'est pas difficile de les reconnaître. Hestia est sage, obéissante, et sournoise comme un serpent : tandis que Flora est ambitieuse, impulsive, et indisciplinée.

Puisque leurs parents sont séparés, leur garde est partagée. Alors que les jumelles sont essentiellement élevées par leur mère, Maximien est élevé par la famille de son père, c'est-à-dire Amycus lui-même, mais aussi sa sœur Alecto, et leur mère Caphira.

Petit détail sur **la séparation du couple Carrow** : les voisins pensent qu'Artémis a trompé son époux, car quand il est ivre, Amycus maudit "la trahison de sa femme". En fait, lorsque Maximien avait huit ans, Amycus a découvert qu'Artémis avait un grand-père Moldu, et donc qu'elle n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'elle prétendait. La dispute qui a suivi a été retentissante, et des Impardonnables ont été lancés des deux côtés. Artémis croit à la doctrine Puriste, mais pour elle, avoir deux parents sorciers suffit à se distancer de ses racines Moldues dégoûtantes. Amycus n'est pas si laxiste. La réconciliation étant impossible, ils se sont séparés. Artémis a put emmener les jumelles avec elle, à condition qu'elles aillent vivre chez leur père une semaine par mois (à l'insistance de leur grand-mère, qui veut "compléter leur éducation" elle-même). Amycus était en fait assez indifférent au sort de ses filles. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est d'avoir un héritier qui lui obéisse. En cela, Maximien excelle.

La **lignée Carrow** , bien que Sang-Pure, n'est pas riche. Au contraire, il y a des jours où ils flirtent avec la pauvreté. Ils pensent mériter mieux, et en veulent au monde entier pour leur situation. Cela se ressent dans la dynamique de la famille. Amycus est agressif, a la main lourde sur la bouteille, et ne manque pas une occasion de cracher sur les Sang-de-Bourbes qu'il considère comme responsable de leur position. Sa sœur Alecto, elle, en veut aussi aux aristocrates : les Carrows ont assistés avec dévouement les efforts des Mangemorts durant la guerre, en passant de la contrebande ou en cachant des artefacts, mais ils n'ont jamais eu droit à la moindre reconnaissance.

Élevé par un père agressif, une grand-mère hargneuse, et une tante sadique, Maximien a vite appris à se faire le plus petit possible. Il se rend discret, insignifiant, impossible à remarquer. Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis, mais il traîne avec les puristes de sa classe car ce sont les seuls fréquentations qui ne provoqueront pas de remaques coupantes de la part de son père. Il lit beaucoup, il s'efforce d'éviter toute confrontation directe avec qui que ce soit, et ses notes de maintiennent dans le tiers supérieur de sa classe : bonnes, mais pas exceptionnels. Si on demandait à quiconque de décrire Maximien Carrow, cela se résumerait à un mot : inintéressant.

Maximien pense, cependant, et Maximien réfléchit. Il est capable de pensée critique ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il désavoue ce que lui a appris sa famille. Même s'il ne tire pas d'arrogance de sa lignée (il est difficile d'être arrogant, quand on est pauvre et en bas de la hiérarchie sociale), il croit dur comme fer que les Sang-de-Bourbe sont de la **vermine**. Il ne les considère même pas comme vraiment humain, puisqu'ils ne sont guère mieux que des Moldus. Il tolère leur présence dans l'école un peu comme on tolérerait des chiens errants, poliment, avec un peu de pitié, un peu de dégoût, et beaucoup d'indifférence.

Maximien est également **fasciné par la magie noire**. Il lit tous les bouquins que son père a sur le sujet. Au départ, cela a commencé pour faire plaisir à sa famille, mais finalement, ça lui a plu. Cela dit, ses connaissances sont purement du domaine théorique. Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de violent, et il n'en ressent pas vraiment l'envie. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de savoir et de comprendre. Du coup, il est sans doute le seul élève de son année à savoir comment animer un Inferius.

Il est également très **observateur**. Vivre dans une maison aussi oppressante que la sienne lui a appris à tout surveiller, tout analyser. C'est un excellent joueur d'échecs et il anticipe les mouvements de ses camarades parfois à plusieurs jours d'avance, en laissant traîner ses oreilles pour collecter autant de ragots et de rumeurs que possible. Anticiper les problèmes pour les éviter, ça pourrait être son motto. Car Maximien est futé, mais il ne veut absolument pas intervenir dans les problèmes des autres. Jamais de la vie ! Il n'a pas une once de courage. Même pour un Serpentard, il est considéré comme lâche, avec sa façon de baisser les yeux dès qu'on lui parle, de parler d'une voix inaudible, et se tenir en retrait dès que les gens échangent des insultes dans les couloirs (il ne vient même pas au secours des autres Serpentard).

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne raconte pas à son père que ses deux petites sœurs fréquentent de la racaille. Flora et Hestia peuvent donc sympathiser avec Luna ou Elisa autant qu'elles veuillent : elles savent que leur frère n'en dira pas un mot.

Maximien n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. La personne dont il est le plus proche est **Marcus Belby** , un Serpentard de son année qui n'a pas non plus d'amis. Ils se sont donc alliés un peu par défaut. Maximien suit cependant souvent un groupe de garçons plus âgés : la bande de **Marcus Flint** , dont fait entre autre partie **Cassius Warrington** (l'ennemi juré d' **Elisabeth Bishop** ).

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a intéressé =D

Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de voter pour l'un des Serdaigle de cette promotion (un an de moins qu'Elisa, un an de plus qu'Harry). Voici donc la liste !

\- Cho Chang (Sang-Pure chinoise, attrapeuse de son équipe)

\- Marietta Edgecombe (Sang-Mêlée et membre du CEM)

\- Jane Faucett (Sang-Pure, fille ainée de la famille Faucette qui habite dans le même village que Cédric, Elisa, Luna et les Weasley)

\- Liam Oakmont (fils de deux Nés-Moldus (donc Né-Moldu lui-même ?), membre du CEM, meilleur ami d'une Poufsouffle et d'une Serpentard)

\- Steve Fisher (Né-Moldu membre du CEM)

\- Robbie Webson (Sang-Pur d'origine américaine)

.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre x) Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude... Mais riche en rebondissements et révélations. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La trahison de Lockhart**

 **.**

Les parents d'Elisa ne s'étaient jamais impliqués dans ses projets, mais c'était davantage par manque d'intérêt pour les Sortilèges que par manque de compétence. Elisa passa donc sa semaine de vacances à bricoler des miroirs enchantés avec sa mère et à esquisser des idées avec son père. C'était une pause bienvenue, après tout ce qui s'était passé cette année. Son père se remit à lui apprendre à conduire, et lui expliqua comment crocheter une serrure. Sa mère lui apprit à tresser ses cheveux, et elles échafaudèrent leurs projets de voyage pour l'été, essayant de choisir un pays ou deux à visiter.

Le dernier jour des vacances, cependant, Elisa avait quelque chose de spécial de prévu. En effet, elle accompagna Neal, Gwendolyn, Lester, Myriam, et Madeline, pour assister à la signature de l'acte de vente du bâtiment qui deviendrait leur future école. Une fois les papiers Moldus signés, les papiers sorciers envoyés au Ministère, et l'or de Gringotts converti en livres sterlings et versées au vendeur, Lester remit solennellement une clef de l'endroit à Elisa.

– On n'aurait jamais pu faire ça sans toi. C'est toi qui nous as donné le déclic, Elisa.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas vraiment objecter. Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de dissimuler son émotion, et demanda avec hésitation :

– On n'a toujours pas de nom pour cette école…

Lester et Myriam échangèrent un regard, puis la Cracmol sourit :

– On y a pas mal réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Tourmaline ?

Elisa ne put s'empêche de rigoler :

– C'est un jeu de mot ou bien une référence à la pierre noire semi-précieuse ?

– La pierre ! firent Lester et Neal d'une seule voix.

– Un jeu de mot, dirent Myriam et Madeline en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, et Gwendolyn poussa un gémissement catastrophé :

– Ne les relance pas là-dessus ! J'ai dû arbitrer tous leurs débats depuis des mois. Entre Lester qui voulait un truc classe, Neal qui essayait de caser une référence à la couleur jaune ou noire, Myriam qui voulait utiliser le mot « tour » ou « château », et Madeline qui essayait de faire des jeux de mots avec le vocabulaire des échecs, je peux te dire qu'ils m'ont donné la migraine !

Elisa cligna des yeux puis sourit. Une référence aux échecs, parce qu'elle s'appelait _Bishop_. C'était bien pensé. Et puis, le nom complet avait une jolie sonorité…

– Tourmaline, répéta-t-elle. J'aime bien. L'école de Tourmaline pour Enfants du Monde Sorcier. Ça claque, non ?

Myriam sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Ça claque carrément, ma vieille.

Avec l'école de Tourmaline en bonne voie de réalisation, Elisa traînait les pieds pour revenir à Poudlard. Lester, Neal, Myriam et Madeline allaient aménager le bâtiment : abattre des murs, démonter de la plomberie, détourner les arrivées d'eau… Mais Elisa était obligée de retourner à Poudlard, où l'attendait un Basilic affamé et des cours de plus en plus pesants.

Et pour plomber encore davantage l'ambiance, beaucoup d'enfants n'étaient pas revenus de leurs vacances.

Oh, tous ceux qui étaient en cinquième et septième années étaient revenus, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'ils devaient passer leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Mais dans les autres promotions, c'était une hécatombe. Tamsin et Trudy, dans la classe d'Elisa, étaient absentes. Parmi les plus jeunes, Edgar Whistler n'était pas revenu. Même chose pour Aaron Woodbridge, et quatre autres membres du CEM, chez les Serdaigle. Chez les Gryffondor, Lee Jordan et Ethan Gerard manquait à l'appel, tout comme Neville Londubat. Même chez les Serpentard, il y avait des absents : les parents de Tracey Davies avaient préféré la garder chez eux. Ceux de Terence Higgs aussi.

A peine trois jours après la rentrée, les gens parlaient déjà de fermer l'école. Elisa regrettait vraiment de ne pas être restée chez elle, à aider ses amis à aménager Tourmaline.

Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient déprimés et inquiet. Hermione se plongeait dans ses études avec une frénésie presque inquiétante, traînant Harry et Ron dans son sillage. Elisa se sentait responsable, alors elle leur apprit quelques sortilèges et maléfices défensifs, dont le Sortilège Explosif, son grand favori. Bon, Ron et Hermione ne parvenaient qu'à émettre quelques faibles pétarades, mais Harry parvint à pulvériser une chaise dès son quatrième essai. Encouragée par son succès, Elisa apprit le sort à plusieurs jeunes Poufsouffle, même si seule Sun-Min parvint à le maîtriser. Les membres de sa promotion, quant à eux, n'avaient pas besoin de leçon : ils avaient déjà amplement eu droit à la démonstration de ce sortilège durant les séances du Challenge.

Le Challenge, justement, n'était même plus un réconfort. Oh, il eut lieu le septième jour du mois, comme d'habitude. Mais un grand nombre de leurs membres n'étaient pas revenus de vacances, et ils avaient donc bien moins de matchs à faire. Sans Terence, la finale se retrouva disputée par Helen et Elisa, et la Serdaigle était de si mauvais poil qu'Elisa subit sa défaite la plus humiliante depuis le début de leur club de duel.

Poudlard était en train de devenir extrêmement déprimant.

Même les Serpentard commençaient à moins faire les fiers, à présent que le château se vidait et qu'on murmurait qu'il serait fermé. Parce que ce n'était pas les Nés-Moldus qui s'en allaient, c'était les Sang-Mêlés, certains Sang-Purs… Bref, tous ceux dont les parents avaient eu vent de l'affaire. Du coup, ironiquement, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets avait augmenté la proportion de Nés-Moldus au sein l'école. Autant dire que les puristes avaient du mal à avaler ça.

– Le bon côté des choses c'est que je sais quoi prédire à Trelawney, lâcha Trisha dans un long soupir en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que quelqu'un sera Pétrifié et bam ! J'aurais un Optimal, fastoche.

Elisa gloussa. Elle et sa meilleure amie étaient en route vers leur classe de Divination. Etant donné qu'elles sortaient d'un cours de Potions, elles devaient traverser tout le château et prenaient toujours le temps de ralentir le pas, de prendre le chemin le plus long, et de bavarder un peu.

– C'est une idée, sourit Elisa. C'est bête que j'ai marqué totalement autre chose dans mon interprétation de mon rêve de désastre imminent…

– Tu as rêvé d'un désastre imminent ? s'intéressa Trisha. Quel genre ?

Elisa fit la moue :

– Difficile à dire. C'était un rêve qui se terminait sans panique, donc je suppose que ça ne va pas si mal se terminer. Mais bon, il y avait quand même un précipice et l'impression d'être poursuivie, donc voilà, des images symboliques de peur, ça n'augure rien de bon.

Elisa se débrouillait assez bien en Divination. A son grand étonnement, c'était aussi une matière qu'elle commençait à bien aimer. Trisha avait son intuition, mais Elisa avait des connaissances solides dans ce domaine qui lui permettait de suivre sans trop de difficulté même les élucubrations les plus mystiques de Trelawney.

– J'aimerai bien me souvenir de mes rêves intéressants, gémit Trisha. Moi, tout ce que j'ai noté dans mon journal des rêves c'est de cauchemar bizarre avec de la glace vanille qui bouchait l'entrée de la salle de bain, et…

Trisha s'interrompit. Devant elles, une gargouille de pierre très laide s'était décalée de côté avec un raclement de pierre, et le directeur venait de sortir du passage ainsi révélé, l'air pensif. Puis son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes sorcières figées de surprise, et il cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

Elisa se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient arrivées au deuxième étage et traversaient le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

– Bonjour, monsieur le directeur ! s'écria Trisha avec un sourire un peu forcé et en donnant un discret coup de coude à Elisa.

– Bonjour, marmonna Elisa en regardant obstinément la barbe de Dumbledore.

Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mortifiée que lorsqu'elle était sortie de son bureau, mais tout de même, elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux… Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Légilimancie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était montrée agressive et malpolie, voire même grossière. Sans compter qu'elle avait vraiment été hypocrite ! Elle le critiquait pour manipuler les gens comme des pions sans se soucier des conséquences, mais n'avait-elle pas agi de même en amenant le journal à Poudlard ?

Mais le directeur se contenta de leur sourire, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement :

– Bonjour à vous, mesdemoiselles. Miss Bishop, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous ?

Elisa écarquilla les yeux, alarmée :

– Euh, c'est que, j'ai Divination…

– Je suis sûr que Sybille a anticipé votre retard, fit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Au besoin, je vous fournirais une note. Ça ne sera pas long, je vous assure.

Trisha jeta un regard inquiet à Elisa sans bouger d'un pouce, et la jeune fille se sentit étrangement rassurée de savoir que son amie ne la laisserait pas tomber. Dumbledore se contenta d'attendre, l'air aimable. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence où aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

Puis Elisa poussa un soupir. Autant régler ce malaise tout de suite. Elle se sentait honteuse et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, mais elle n'avait pas _peur_. C'était comme si crier sur Dumbledore la dernière fois avait balayé la crainte résiduelle qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et elle avait des soucis bien plus graves qu'un sermon.

Et puis, s'il lui faisait la morale, elle l'aurait tout de même bien mérité.

– Je te rattraperais, Trisha.

– Tu es sûre ? hésita loyalement son amie.

– Je serai là dans dix minutes, l'assura Elisa.

Trisha jeta un regard mauvais au directeur (Elisa dut retenir un gloussement nerveux, elle n'avait aucune idée que Trisha pouvait se montrer aussi protectrice), puis s'en alla d'un pas raide, l'écho de ses pas diminuant puis disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elisa se retourna vers Dumbledore. Le directeur n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son expression méfiante, et il haussa un sourcil amusé :

– Vous n'avez pas d'ennuis, Miss Bishop, je vous assure.

– D'accoooord, fit lentement Elisa d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent d'amusement :

– Je n'ai aucun ressentiment à votre égard, Miss Bishop. Certes, vous avez été pour le moins… _expansive_ dans votre description de mes fautes, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, mais c'était un exutoire dont vous sembliez avoir besoin. Et puis, ce n'est rien que je n'ai déjà entendu. Vous devriez entendre les descriptions de mon caractère faites par mon frère…

Elisa évita les yeux de Dumbledore, se sentant très stupide. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à lui faire des reproches. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette idée. Bon, peut-être que _McGonagall_ ne lui criait pas dessus, mais Rogue ou Maugrey n'étaient pas du genre à mâcher leurs mots. Et puis, il y avait Abelforth Dumbledore, le petit frère du directeur… Il était barman à Pré-au-Lard ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Et il en voulait toujours à son frère pour ce qui c'était passé avec leur sœur Ariana…

– C'était tout de même grossier de ma part, finit par marmonner Elisa. Je n'aurais pas du vider mon sac comme ça, alors que vous n'aviez rien demandé. Je suis désolée.

C'était curieusement difficile à dire. Ravaler sa fierté et s'excuser, ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur les pieds du directeur, le visage rouge d'embarras. Avec un temps de retard, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était excusée sans revenir sur ses mots. Est-ce que Dumbledore allait prendre ça comme un signe qu'elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ? Elle espérait très fort que non : elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être à couteaux tirés avec le directeur de l'école…

Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis, doucement, Dumbledore murmura :

– Vous savez, mis Bishop, vous me rappelez beaucoup quelqu'un. Un jeune homme brillant, qui rêvait de changer le monde.

Elisa releva la tête et croisa brièvement le regard de Dumbledore, interloquée. Le directeur poursuivit, presque mélancolique :

– Il était passionné et intelligent, oh, très intelligent. Sans égal, vraiment. Admiré par ses pairs, apprécié par ses camarades. Il avait juste un terrible défaut, voyez-vous : il était affreusement égoïste.

Elisa cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvue. Un peu mal à l'aise, aussi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou non. Est-ce qu'il insinuait qu'elle était égoïste ? Ou bien que justement, elle ne l'était pas ? Et est-ce que la personne à laquelle il la comparait, c'était Tom ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? fit-elle avec hésitation.

Dumbledore sourit un peu tristement.

– Ah. Il a payé le prix de son arrogance. Il en a perdu sa passion et ses rêves, et est devenu effrayé par le changement. Connaissez-vous le mythe d'Icare, Miss Bishop ?

Icare et ses ailes faites de cire, qui avait volé trop près du soleil. Ce mythe était souvent utilisé comme une métaphore mettant en garde les ambitieux ou les téméraires. Elisa étrécit les yeux, et déclara lentement :

– Oui. Je le vois comme une excellente leçon sur les limitations de la cire en tant qu'adhésif.

Le directeur sourit, l'air ravi. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il y eut un bruit à l'extrémité du couloir. Professeur et élève tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans cette direction, et la mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha.

McGonagall menait la marche, les lèvres de pincées et le visage furieux : mais le plus surprenant, c'était qui elle escortait. Elle était suivie par un petit homme au costume rayé qui tournait un chapeau melon dans ses mains, et par un grand homme aux longs cheveux blond et au sourire glacial. Elisa n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir vu leurs photos dans le journal pour reconnaitre Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, et Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.

Et ça, c'était vraiment pas bon.

Elisa essaya frénétiquement de se rappeler dans quelles circonstances, dans le canon de l'histoire, Fudge était venu à Poudlard. Pour arrêter Hagrid, non ? Mais Hagrid était parti, et Fudge savait ça. Ou alors… Elisa avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Dans le canon de l'histoire, Lucius avait fait pression sur le conseil l'administration de l'école pour…

– Monsieur le directeur, déclara McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Mr Malefoy semble penser qu'il a le droit de… !

– Voyons je suis sûre que nous pouvons tout arranger, la coupa Fudge d'un air nerveux. Dumbledore, sûrement, il y a…

Le directeur esquissa son habituel sourire bienveillant, et se tourna vers Elisa :

– Allons, vous allez être en retard en cours, Miss Bishop. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard.

C'était un ordre autant qu'un conseil et, pour une fois, Elisa était complètement d'accord avec le plan du vieux sorcier. Le Ministre, le directeur, Lucius Malefoy, McGonagall en rogne… Cela ne pouvait annoncer qu'une chose. Et Elisa n'avait pas la moindre envie d'assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle rejoignit la salle de Divination, où Trelawney l'accueillit sans la moindre réprimande (Trisha avait dû lui dire que le directeur était impliqué), et prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta l'entrevue à mi-voix pendant que Trelawney expliquait à tous d'une voix rêveuse comment interpréter les rêves se référant à l'eau, qui étaient bien évidemment synonyme de noyade et d'impuissance face aux éléments. Trisha semblait fascinée mais, contrairement à Elisa, elle était vraiment perplexe quant à la présence de Lucius Malefoy.

– Fudge je peux comprendre, murmura Trisha en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Trelawney était occupée à corriger le journal des rêves d'une Gryffondor. Il est Ministre, il doit donner l'air de faire quelque chose. Et puis, il est déjà venu ? Mais Malefoy ? Il ne travaille pas au Ministère…

– Pas officiellement, lâcha Adrian Pucey en ouvrant un œil.

Le Serpentard passait tous ses cours de Divination à somnoler, se cachant derrière Trisha et Elisa à chaque leçon. Les deux filles se débrouillaient assez bien pour que copier sur elles lui permette d'avoir la moyenne.

– Pas officiellement ? répéta Trisha.

Adrian haussa les épaules sans se départir de sa position avachie sur son fauteuil :

– Lucius Malefoy est l'un des conseillers privilégiés de Fudge. Il a financé sa campagne électorale, je crois. Malefoy a une dette envers Fudge jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black meure, après tout.

Elisa émit un glapissement aigu qui lui valu un coup de coude de Trisha, mais elle le sentit à peine :

– Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black a à voir là-dedans ?

– Qui est Sirius Black ? interjeta Trisha après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à Trelawney pour s'assurer que la prof ne les avait pas entendus.

– Black est un Mangemort qui est enfermé à Azkaban, expliqua Adrian avec patience même s'il regardait Elisa un peu bizarrement. Fudge est celui qui l'a Stupéfixié et a permis son arrestation, même si à l'époque il n'était pas Auror, il était juste sur les lieux parce qu'il y avait eu une explosion de magie ou je ne sais pas quoi… Bref, Black était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais surtout, il est le seul descendant mâle des Black.

– Et alors ? fit Elisa qui trépignait.

– Et les Black sont une Maison Noble et Très Ancienne qui fonctionne sur la base du patriarcat, soupira Adrian. Le patrimoine ne se transmet qu'aux garçons. Comme pour les Macmillan ou les Croupton. Au contraire, les MacDougal, les Bones et les Shafiq sont des lignées matriarcales.

– Quel rapport avec Black ?

– J'y viens. Tant que Black est à Azkaban, il ne peut hériter de rien. Il ne peut pas non plus avoir un héritier qui perpétuerait son nom, ou transférer son or dans une autre banque que Gringotts, ou vendre la propriété des Black. Ça veut dire que l'énorme patrimoine de sa famille est complètement figé. Elle ne bougera que quand il mourra. Et là, tout sera automatiquement transmis à l'héritier _mâle_ le plus apparenté aux Black, c'est-à-dire le fils de sa cousine, Narcissa Malefoy née Black…

– … Drago Malefoy, réalisa Elisa.

Adrian esquissa un sourire tordu :

– Tout juste. Donc tant que Black est en vie et donc que l'héritage est en suspens, Malefoy supporte Fudge à 100%. Il n'a pas envie que notre cher Ministre ait soudain des doutes et fasse rouvrir le dossier de Black. Parce que s'il y a eu un vice de procédure et que Black se retrouve avec une peine allégée… Malefoy peut dire adieu à l'héritage des Black.

Elisa se mordilla la lèvre, l'air songeur. Ça mettait en lumière une dynamique entre Lucius et Fudge qui était bien différente de celle que la saga l'avait laissée imaginer. Elle avait cru que le Ministre était un incompétent, une marionnette, et que Lucius le manipulait. Mais à présent… Oh, elle ne doutait pas que l'or de Lucius Malefoy devait peser lourd dans la balance ! Mais apparemment, cette balance n'était pas aussi déséquilibrée qu'elle le pensait. Fudge avait besoin de l'or de Lucius… Mais Lucius avait aussi besoin de la coopération de Fudge.

C'était un excellent partenariat. Fudge n'avait sans doute pas de problème à « oublier » le dossier Black (de toute façon, rouvrir l'affaire serai admettre qu'il s'était trompé, ce qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute pas), et Lucius n'avait aucun problème à filer des pots-de-vin au Ministre pour l'inciter à mieux écouter ses conseils…

– Tu crois que la présence de Malefoy avait un rapport avec ça ? fit Trisha d'un ton perplexe.

Adrian haussa les épaules. Elisa, elle, poussa un profond soupir, et ne répondit pas. Elle préférait ne pas être l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui annoncerait la nouvelle. Et puis, quoi ça lui servirait, d'utiliser sa connaissance du futur pour annoncer ce qui était sans doute en train de se produire ? Ils apprendraient la vérité bien assez tôt.

Effectivement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. La raison de la présence de Lucius leur fut révélée à la fin de l'heure, lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger. La chaise de Dumbledore était vide. La rumeur se répandait déjà parmi les élèves comme une traînée de poudre.

Dumbledore avait été suspendu par le conseil d'administration.

Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, certains excités et certains complètement paniqués, et les Gryffondor semblaient tous fumer de rage. Les professeurs arboraient un air sinistre. Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire allait forcément mal finir.

L'école continua à fonctionner parfaitement bien sans le directeur, cela dit. De toute façon, même en temps normal, il était si fréquemment absent que c'était le reste des enseignants qui faisaient son boulot.

Le Philtre Régénérateur à base de mandragores serait prêt à la fin du mois, cependant, et l'approche de cet évènement semblait rassurer les élèves. Ils devaient sans doute se dire que si les Pétrifiés étaient sauvés, alors ils pourraient dénoncer le coupable, et ce cauchemar serait fini. Elisa savait que ça ne serait pas si facile, mais eh, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait annoncer au monde que l'Héritier de Serpentard était en réalité le journal intime d'un Voldemort à peine pubère, non ?

D'autant plus qu'Elisa n'avait toujours pas de solution pour tuer le Basilic. Plusieurs élèves avaient ramené des coqs au château, mais ils se faisaient toujours tuer en moins de deux jours. Elisa était bien contente d'avoir Olly pour conserver ses volailles hors de Poudlard, et hors de portée du tueur de poulets. Cependant, le problème restait le même : personne ne savait comment se débarrasser du Basilic.

– Il suffirait de faire chanter les coqs dans tout le château à la fois, argumenta Cédric.

– L'acoustique de Poudlard subit des déformations à cause de toute la magie du château, grimaça Elisa qui avait entendu Heather réfléchir à la question un peu plus tôt. Le son ne circule pas comme dans un bâtiment normal. Il faudrait emmener un coq dans la Chambre des Secrets pour être certain que ça marche. Le seul souci, c'est qu'elle est sans doute accessible uniquement avec des mots de passe en Fourchelang.

– Alors il n'y a que trois personnes qui peuvent atteindre la Chambre, comprit Trisha. Harry Potter, toi, et… l'Héritier.

Elisa hocha sombrement la tête. C'était bien ça le problème. Si elle le pouvait, elle tenait à éviter d'envoyer un gamin de douze ans affronter un serpent géant. Quant à elle… L'idée de s'aventurer dans des souterrains pour affronter Voldemort lui nouait l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une angoisse naturelle ou une peur qui lui avait été inculquée par son aventure pour aller secourir le Trio au troisième étage l'année dernière… Mais en tous les cas, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller gambader dans les tunnels secrets construits par Salazar Serpentard.

Elle faisait assez de cauchemars comme ça, merci.

Les jours passèrent à la lenteur d'un escargot. Elisa s'attendait à ce que le kidnapping de l'élève possédé par le journal soit imminent. Depuis combien de temps cette personne écrivait dans le journal, presque six mois ? Pour peu que ce soit quelqu'un de vulnérable ou de manipulable, Jedusor devait avoir profondément enfoncé ses griffes dans son esprit. Comme dans le canon, cette personne finirait par être emmenée dans la Chambre, et là…

… Et là, Elisa ne savait pas quoi faire. Indiquer à un prof l'entrée de la Chambre, sans doute. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'à aucun prix elle ne voulait descendre dans ce passage. Jamais de la vie ! Le seul fait d'y penser lui tordait l'estomac de peur, de honte, de culpabilité.

Bref, Elisa savait que le jalon de l'histoire que constituait le kidnapping de Ginny Weasley approchait à grands pas. La victime ne serait probablement pas Ginny, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la date, et le Trio ne serait sans doute pas aussi prompt à aller sauver la victime s'il ne s'agissait pas de la petite sœur de Ron… Mais ces petites divergences au canon de l'histoire n'allaient pas arrêter le destin, qui essayait toujours obstinément de s'imposer : alors Elisa savait que ça allait arriver.

Elle essayait de se préparer à toutes les hypothèses possibles. Se plonger dans la stratégie était le seul moyen d'apaiser son angoisse. Etrangement, le fait d'envisager tous les problèmes qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus faisait des merveilles pour apaiser son esprit.

Elle aurait du se douter que ça ne serai pas aussi facile.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa et Trisha étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans leur salle commune (pendant que Gwendolyn, à côté d'elles, réparait une montre digitale sorcière en marmonnant entre ses dents) lorsque l'annonce retenti. Elisa sursauta si violemment que son dictionnaire de Runes Anciennes tomba par terre, et Trisha poussa un cri aigu de surprise tandis que le son jaillissait des murs eux-mêmes :

– TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DOIVENT IMMÉDIATEMENT REGAGNER LEURS DORTOIRS. LES PROFESSEURS SONT ATTENDUS DANS LEUR SALLE. DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT.

Il y eut un instant de stupéfaction. Puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, des exclamations paniquées emplissant la pièce. Elisa sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était le moment, quelqu'un avait été emmené dans la Chambre… !

– Du calme ! rugit un Préfet. DU CALME ! Personne ne sort d'ici, vous avez entendu. On va attendre que les autres Poufsouffle reviennent, et ils pourront nous dire ce qui se passe.

Le brouhaha s'apaisa un peu. Cependant, dès que l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit et que les Poufsouffle venus de l'extérieur entrèrent par petit groupe, ils furent aussitôt pressés de questions. Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'était mit debout, scrutant la foule avec inquiétude et cherchant désespérément à entendre ce qui se passait. Heureusement, elle reconnu la chevelure rouge vif de Jojo, et lui fit un grand signe de main. La jeune fille de troisième année obliqua dans sa direction, rejoignant leur table d'un air effaré :

– Vous avez entendu ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea vivement Elisa. On sait juste que personne n'a le droit de sortir d'ici…

– Je ne sais pas trop non plus, grimaça Jojo. Mais j'étais avec Aglaé et Liam, et c'est un Serpentard qui est venu nous chercher. Il était blanc comme un linge et il nous a dit que l'Héritier avait enlevé quelqu'un ! Il aurait laissé un message comme quoi son squelette reposerait à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets !

Le visage de Trisha perdit toutes ses couleurs. Celui de Gwendolyn aussi. Elisa sentit une bouffée de culpabilité, glacée et étouffante, lui serrer la gorge. C'était de sa faute, c'était parce qu'elle était _lâche_ , parce qu'elle n'avait pas agi… !

– Il paraît qu'ils vont fermer l'école, continua Jojo en se tordant nerveusement les mains. On ne sait même pas si celui qui a été enlevé est encore… Vous savez…

Il y eut un silence. Puis Trisha posa une main sur le bras d'Elisa, murmurant :

– Allez, Magister, c'est le moment de briller. Est-ce que tu as un indice, n'importe quoi ?

Et Elisa avala de travers, son pouls battant comme un tambour dans ses oreilles. Les autres la regardaient avec espoir, attendant que _Magister_ sorte la solution de son chapeau comme un magicien, et Elisa se sentait absolument minable.

Dans l'intrigue canon, combien de temps Ginny avait-elle duré dans la Chambre ? Combien de temps entre le moment où les gens avaient vu le message sinistre de Tome Jedusor, et le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux ? Une heure, deux ? Elisa n'en savait rien. Mais Ginny avait failli mourir. Si Harry était arrivé trop tard, elle serait morte, il aurait ramené un _cadavre_ aux Weasley.

La personne qui avait été enlevée était en train de mourir. Quelqu'un devait aller la sauver _maintenant_ … Mais Harry n'allait pas le faire : parce que ce n'était pas un ami, parce que rien n'allait lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire. Un enfant allait mourir, si personne ne faisait rien, parce qu'Elisa avait été assez _stupide_ pour amener le journal à l'école, et assez _lâche_ pour ne rien dire ensuite !

Elle déglutit. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor. Elle avait les mains moites et la gorge si nouée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade. L'idée de s'approcher de la Chambre lui serrait l'estomac… Mais l'idée de laisser un innocent mourir était bien plus ignoble.

– Je crois que l'entrée de la Chambre est là où Mimi Geignarde est morte, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il y eut un silence autour d'elle. Les yeux de Jojo étaient devenus immenses. Elisa déglutit à nouveau, et serra les poings :

– Je crois que je sais où est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Et je pense que le Fourchelang peut l'ouvrir. Je peux y amener les profs.

Il y eut un silence. Trisha s'était plaqué les mains sur la bouche. Puis Gwendolyn bondit sur ses pieds, rugissant à la cantonade :

– Préfets ! Il me faut deux Préfets, les meilleurs en Défense de la Maison pour escorter Elisa chez les profs !

Il y eut quelques murmures confus, et Ernie déclara pas très discrètement qu'il avait toujours sut qu'elle était l'héritière. Puis Zacharias Smith lui envoya un maléfice du Saucisson à bout portant, et Ernie la boucla. Gwendolyn était en train d'expliquer la situation à plusieurs Préfets, et Jojo répétait ce qui avait été dit à sa classe. Tout le monde murmurait, les explications se répandant à travers la foule. Quand Elisa se leva de son siège et s'avança vers la sortie de la salle commune, les élèves s'écartèrent devant elle comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse.

Elisa eut très envie de se cacher sous une table. Elle avait les genoux en gelée.

– Caleb et moi allons t'accompagner, lâcha Cécile Engelhorn en s'approchant d'elle avec un garçon de septième année aux cheveux blonds. Allez, viens, y a pas de temps à perdre.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, et ils quittèrent la salle commune qui bruissait de chuchotements inquiets. Elisa se demanda dans un coin de sa tête si elle risquait de ne jamais y revenir. Elle eut envie de vomir à cette idée, et elle décida aussitôt de ne pas y penser.

Elle avait un élève à sauver, apparemment.

La salle commune des Poufsouffle était au rez-de-chaussée, et la salle des profs était au quatrième étage. Ils avaient une tonne d'escalier à grimper, leur petit groupe avançant dans un silence complet, en jetant des regards paranoïaques autour d'eux. Elisa regretta soudain de ne pas avoir emmené son MagicoGlisseur, Spoutnik. Le chemin aurait été beaucoup plus bref.

Ils étaient au niveau du palier du deuxième étage quand ils manquèrent de percuter quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse. La tension était telle qu'ils faillirent tous jeter un maléfice avant de réaliser qui ils avaient en face d'eux.

– Professeur Lockhart ! s'écria Cécile avec soulagement. Justement, nous devons voir un professeur. Elisa sait comment entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets !

Lockhart, qui avait perdu son sourire et qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi hagard, pâlit affreusement. Son regard passa avec affolement entre les trois élèves de Poufsouffle. Elisa ne baissa pas sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas oublié que dans le canon de l'histoire, Lockhart jetait un Oubliette à tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin…

– J-je… Justement, j'étais en route…

– C'est parfait, le coupa Caleb. Vous êtes le professeur de Défense, et vous n'êtes pas trop mauvais. J'ai davantage appris dans votre classe qu'au cours des trois années précédentes !

Sans doute parce que Lockhart laissait les gens se débrouiller, au lieu de les saboter stupidement comme l'avait fait Quirrell ou son prédécesseur presque Cracmol. Mais le compliment ne fit que rendre leur professeur encore plus pâle, bégayant :

– Vraiment, ce n'est… Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire…

– On va aller directement à la Chambre, poursuivit Caleb après avoir consulté Cécile du regard. Elisa, tu peux envoyer un Patronus aux professeurs pour leurs dire de nous y rejoindre, non ? On gagnera du temps comme ça.

Lockhart sembla devenir encore plus blême et, alors qu'Elisa ouvrait la bouche pour lancer son incantation et faire apparaitre son putois argenté, le professeur de Défense craqua.

– _Oubliette_ !

Elisa avait gardé un œil sur lui, et l'incantation du Patronus qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue fut aussitôt remplacée par :

– _Protego Maxima_ !

Le Charme du Bouclier lui avait été enseigné par Tom Jedusor lui-même : il s'étala assez largement pour protéger les trois Poufsouffle en même temps. Le problème, c'était que le Sortilège de Lockhart était puissant, et que l'impact fit reculer Elisa et ses camarades d'un pas sous sa violence.

Et ils étaient toujours au bord de l'escalier.

Cécile s'accrocha à la rampe, mais Elisa et Caleb se cassèrent la figure dans les marches avec un identique cri d'alarme. Elisa se recroquevilla instinctivement en boule tandis qu'elle dégringolait l'escalier, jusqu'à s'écraser sur un palier intermédiaire avec un choc qui lui coupa le souffle.

Pendant une seconde, elle ne bougea pas, sous le choc, et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Son dos, ses côtes, ses épaules, tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle se tourna sur le côté avec une grimace de douleur, juste à temps pour voir Lockhart plonger pour éviter un Stupéfix envoyé par Caleb fou de rage. Le septième année était en train de remonter les escaliers sans ralentir sa mitraille de maléfices. Sa fureur tenait sans doute moins au fait que l'enseignant les ait attaqués qu'au fait que Cécile gisait par terre aux pieds de Lockhart, inconsciente.

Elisa se redressa, serra les dents et pointa sa baguette droit sur leur professeur :

– _Expulso_ !

Distrait par Caleb, Lockhart ne vit rien venir. Il y eut une puissante détonation, et l'homme fut projeté en arrière avec tant de force qu'il décolla et s'écrasa contre une armure, s'effondrant avec l'assemblage de pièces de métal dans un grand vacarme métallique.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Caleb se précipita vers Cécile, suivit par Elisa qui clopinait en grimaçant. Le jeune homme se pencha avec angoisse sur sa camarade, prit son pouls, et s'affaissa de soulagement :

– Elle est vivante !

Elisa n'avait pas osé considérer l'alternative, mais elle sentit ses épaules se détendre. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Cécile, et jeta un sort de diagnostic. Le sort brilla d'une belle couleur verte autour de la tête de la Préfète, et Elisa grimaça :

– Assommée par un sort. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Caleb hocha la tête, un peu tremblant. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaitre un brancard, et Elisa l'aida à y placer Cécile inconsciente. Les deux Poufsouffle étaient sur le point de faire léviter la blessée, lorsque soudain leurs baguettes leur furent arrachées des mains par une force invisible.

Elles atterrirent dans les mains de Lockhart.

Le professeur de Défense était décoiffé, blême, les yeux injectés de sang et couvert d'écorchures suite à sa collision avec l'armure. Il tenait leurs deux baguettes, plus celle de Cécile qu'il avait apparemment récupéré par terre, et pointait sur eux sa propre baguette d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Plus que son regard rougi ou que son expression hagarde, ce fut cette assurance dans ses gestes qui effraya soudain Elisa.

– Un tel dommage, murmura Lockhart. Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça, mais… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix… Un Sortilège de Mémoire n'expliquera pas vos bleus… Et ma réputation est finie si les gens apprennent que j'ai attaqué des élèves.

Il grimaça. Malgré sa pâleur, la saleté de ses vêtements, et son regard presque fiévreux, il avait l'air presque désolé. Anxieux, aussi. Elisa sentit son angoisse doubler.

– Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, répéta Lockhart d'un ton de regret. Mais je vous assure que je vous dédicacerais mon prochain livre. Maintenant, Miss Bishop, où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets ?

Elisa hésita à récupérer sa baguette avec la Force, mais Lockhart la tenait trop fermement. Et sa propre baguette était pointée sur eux… Elisa croisa le regard de Caleb, et le jeune homme blond hocha doucement la tête. Elisa déglutit. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était complètement vide.

– Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. A deux couloirs d'ici.

Lockhart eut l'air ravi. Un peu de couleur revint à son visage, et son sourire réapparu :

– Vraiment ? Merveilleux. Et comment la Chambre s'ouvre-t-elle ?

Elisa hésita. Lockhart pointa sa baguette sur Cécile, qui gisait toujours sur le brancard qu'avait fait apparaitre Caleb.

– Elle s'ouvre avec du Fourchelang ! bredouilla précipitamment Elisa. Il suffit de dire « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang au lavabo marqué d'un serpent, c'est là qu'est l'entrée !

Lockhart sourit. Vu qu'il avait toujours sa baguette pointée vers Cécile, Elisa n'arrivait pas à trouver ça rassurant. Elle était tendue comme un arc, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. Si elle utilisait la Force, l'escroc aurait le temps de frapper. Même chose si elle utilisait ses couteaux, dont elle sentait le poids rassurant dans leurs étuis à ses bras. En plus, elle avait encore le dos tout endolori suite à sa chute dans l'escalier.

Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation ?!

– Ingénieux, commenta Lockhart. Vous avez déjà ouvert la Chambre ?

Elisa secoua vivement la tête :

– Non, non ! J'ai juste compris où était l'entrée il n'y a pas très longtemps…

Lockhart hocha la tête d'un air pensif, sa baguette toujours braquée entre les deux yeux de Cécile. Elisa n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à jeter un sort à la Préfète inconsciente.

– Alors allons-y, déclara leur enseignant d'un ton jovial. Prenez le brancard de votre amie, tous les deux. Et ouvrez la voie, que je vous garde à l'œil…

Elisa et Caleb n'avaient pas le choix. Ils prirent chacun une extrémité du brancard et, sous la menace de la baguette de Lockhart, commencèrent à avancer.

Ils étaient pris en otage. Elisa essayait de se le répéter en boucle, mais ellen'arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement ce qui arrivait. Elle était trop focalisée sur son angoisse vis-à-vis de l'élève kidnappé. Au fond, une partie d'elle-même était sûre qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Et puis elle entendit le craquement.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur une grosse brindille, presque comme un coup de feu. Le bruit était si soudain dans le couloir silencieux qu'elle et Caleb sursautèrent violemment. Ils se retournèrent vers Lockhart, et Elisa sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, et agita les trois baguettes qu'il venait de briser sous son talon.

– Il faut que la mise en scène soit complète, vous voyez.

Elisa se sentait presque malade, les yeux fixés sur sa baguette d'acacia brisée en deux, les deux morceaux seulement rattachés par le crin de licorne au cœur de la baguette. Elle se serait sentie aussi horrifiée si Lockhart avait brandit un bras humain. Sa baguette était une part d'elle-même, une part de sa magie, et il l'avait…

– Continuez à avancer, leur ordonna Lockhart avec un grand sourire et en agitant sa baguette intacte. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'entrée de la Chambre, n'est-ce pas Miss Bishop ?

Elisa était tellement sous le choc qu'elle obéit. Elle et Caleb reprenant leur route, portant Cécile inconsciente entre eux. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait complètement à vide.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était menacée par un adulte. Elle avait affronté des élèves de son âge, et elle avait parfois perdu, mais jamais elle n'avait fait face à un sorcier adulte. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Lockhart était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, il avait sa baguette, il menaçait son amie, et… Il était un prof. Quelque part dans son cerveau, Elisa savait que ça lui donnait une sorte d'immunité : que si elle et Caleb et Cécile disparaissaient, les gens ne soupçonneraient jamais que c'était un prof qui avait fait le coup. Ils accuseraient l'Héritier, ou peut-être un élève, ou peut-être un intrus. Lockhart, lui, était tranquille. Il les avait à sa merci.

C'était une perspective bien plus terrifiante qu'Elisa ne l'aurait imaginé.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi sans croiser personne. Même le fantôme de la jeune fille pleurnicheuse avait disparu. Le silence était oppressant.

Elisa n'arrivait pas à encaisser que sa baguette soit brisée. Sa baguette d'acacia, au cœur en crin de licorne… C'est une part d'elle-même. Elisa savait utiliser la magie sans baguette, certes : mais la Force n'était qu'une énergie brute, sans finesse. Avec sa baguette, elle pouvait créer de la lumière, des fleurs, enchanter des objets, créer de nouvelles choses, briller durant les matchs du Challenge… Elle était moins dépendante de sa baguette que la plupart des sorciers mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas _besoin_. Alors voir Lockhart la briser comme ça… C'était un choc brutal.

Lockhart, lui, semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire et son assurance. Son visage était plus serein, il avait retrouvé des couleurs, et son pas était redevenu léger. Après avoir fourré les baguettes brisées dans sa poche, il s'était repeigné de sa main libre. Sa nonchalance ne faisait qu'angoisser Elisa davantage. A en juger par les brefs regards qu'elle échangeait avec Caleb, le septième année était tout aussi anxieux qu'elle.

– Nous y voilà ! s'exclama Lockhart quand ils entrèrent dans les toilettes. Miss Bishop, ouvrez le passage, je vous prie.

– Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Caleb d'une voix éraillée.

Il essayait de gagner du temps. Lockhart n'était apparemment pas dupe, car il poussa un profond soupir et pointa ostensiblement sa baguette sur Cécile. Elisa se tourna précipitamment vers le lavabo qu'elle avait repéré quelques mois plus tôt :

– _Ouvre-toi_ !

Le robinet tourna tout seul, et le lavabo bascula avant de disparaitre, révélant l'entrée d'un tuyau assez large pour y laisser entrer un homme. Le tuyau était penché comme un toboggan, et Elisa essaya très fort de penser que c'était juste ça, un _toboggan_ , et non un tunnel menant à l'antre d'un Basilic. Un tunnel qui menait sous terre, dans les profondeurs du château, loin de tout aide possible.

Elle se sentait soudain claustrophobe. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans des souterrains, elle avait rencontré le spectre maléfique de Voldemort. L'idée de retourner sous terre, à présent, lui nouait l'estomac. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était remplie de coton, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle commençait à soupçonner le plan de Lockhart, et elle était terrifiée. Elle respira très fort, refoulant les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

 _Je ne veux pas aller là-dedans_ , pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. _Tout, mais pas ça, pitié._

– Superbe, commenta Lockhart en examinant le dispositif. Et il ne s'ouvre qu'avec du Fourchelang, vous êtes sûre ?

Elisa hocha la tête, muette. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Caleb se décala légèrement pour se mettre le plus possible devant Cécile, et redressa le menton d'un air bravache :

– Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

– Je m'en sors toujours, sourit Lockhart. C'est mon plus grand talent.

– Je pensais que c'était raconter des histoires, lâcha Caleb.

Le sourire de l'escroc s'élargit. Elisa se demanda brusquement pourquoi les gens trouvaient ce sourire charmant. Elle, elle le trouvait complètement flippant.

– Vous n'avez pas tort, fit Lockhart sur le ton de la confidence. Vous savez, raconter une bonne histoire, une histoire à laquelle les gens croient, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Il faut faire très attention aux détails, et coller le plus près possible de la vérité.

Caleb déglutit, frappé par une soudaine réalisation :

– Vous n'avez pas vraiment fait toutes ces choses décrites dans vos livres, n'est-ce pas ?

Lockhart esquissa un rictus dédaigneux :

– Bien sûr que non. Ces histoires ne se seraient jamais bien vendues si on avait appris que la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la mort avait un menton poilu. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé dans ces livres est réel, je vous l'assure ! Je n'ai fait que changer le protagoniste. J'ai recherché les moindres détails, jeté un Sortilège d'Amnésie aux gens que j'ai interviewé… C'était beaucoup de travail. Je mérite bien une récompense.

Elisa avait les mains moites, et ses doigts glissaient sur les poignées du brancard de Cécile. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Si Lockhart leur avouait ça, c'était qu'il était certain qu'ils n'allaient le raconter à personne.

– Prenez donc votre camarade évanouie, déclara soudain Lockhart en pointant sa baguette sur Caleb. Passez son bras sur votre épaule, voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, descendez dans le passage, je vous prie.

Caleb, qui soutenait Cécile aussi délicatement que possible, se figea avec horreur :

– Pardon ?!

Lockhart ne cilla pas. Son sourire plein de dents blanches bien alignées semblait briller, mais ses yeux étaient froids. Elisa recula d'un pas, mais le regard de Lockhart se porta sur elle et elle s'immobilisa.

– C'est bien simple, expliqua aimablement Lockhart en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Caleb. Voilà ce que je vais raconter à mes collègues. En allant à mon bureau, j'ai entendu du bruit. Des hurlements, plus précisément. Hum… Vous hurliez le nom de votre camarade. Les cris m'ont attiré ici. A ma grande horreur, j'ai découvert une baguette brisée sur le sol…

Il laissa tomber la baguette de Cécile par terre. Lorsqu'il heurta le carrelage, le bout de bois se brisa pour de bon et les deux morceaux roulèrent chacun de leur côté.

– … Et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne voyais pas par où vous étiez partis, poursuivit Lockhart d'un ton très naturel. J'ai désespérément cherché l'entrée du passage, sans aucun succès. Je me suis ensuite rendue chez les Poufsouffle, demandant si Miss Engelhorn avait disparu. Cela suffira à confirmer votre disparition, et il sera noté que je suis la seule personne à m'être préoccupé de savoir si tous les élèves étaient présents…

 _Oh, Trisha_ , songea Elisa avec un coup au cœur. Que ferait Trisha si Lockhart débarquait en clamant qu'ils avaient disparus tous les trois ? C'était elle qui avait poussé Elisa à aller voir les profs. Elle allait se sentir tellement coupable…

– Je lancerais ensuite des mesures d'évacuation, continua Lockhart en s'animant de plus en plus. C'est d'ailleurs inacceptable que je sois forcé à rester dans ce château où erre un monstre ! J'espère que les professeurs seront consumés par la honte.

– Eux ? lâcha Caleb incrédule. _Eux_ , ils devraient être consumés par la honte ?!

L'escroc haussa un sourcil hautain :

– Evidemment. _Moi_ , j'ai remarqué que l'hériter enlevait d'autres élèves. J'ai sauvé toute la population de Poudlard, pendant qu'eux se contentaient de rester assis sur leurs fauteuils à se tordre les mains. Le destin des quatre disparus est tragique, vraiment, mais j'ai évité une catastrophe bien pire.

Elisa avala de travers. Lockhart avait l'air d'y croire. Il semblait si sûr de son bon droit, presque indigné qu'on doute de lui…

D'un geste négligeant, il lança les deux autres baguettes dans le tunnel. Les bouts de bois disparurent dans les ténèbres, ricochant sur le métal. Le bruit de leur dégringolade s'estompait avec la distance, et en quelques secondes, la pièce fut à nouveau silencieuse.

– Descendez je vous prie, répéta Lockhart d'un air affable en gardant sa baguette pointée vers Caleb et Cécile. Je pourrais vous assommer et vous jeter là-dedans, mais je préfèrerai que l'un d'entre vous reste conscient pour supporter l'autre. Je ne veux pas que Miss Engelhorn se brise le cou, après tout.

Caleb recula vers le tunnel, ne quittant pas Lockhart des yeux.

– Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-il.

Lockhart sourit.

– Au contraire, jeune homme. Je suis juste très pragmatique.

Et il le poussa dans le trou. Il ne faisait sans doute pas confiance à Caleb pour y descendre tout seul. Le jeune homme y bascula avec un cri, entraînant Cécile avec lui, et les deux Poufsouffle furent avalés par l'obscurité dans un bruit visqueux de glissade.

Lockhart se tourna vers Elisa et quelque chose céda. L'instinct la figeait sur place, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture : mais soudain ce fut comme si son esprit se rappela qu'il était un prédateur, pas une proie. L'angoisse qui la pétrifiait explosa, se muant en panique et en rage incontrôlée.

Elle poussa un hurlement sauvage, et lui sauta à la gorge.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Ce n'était pas comme la colère bouillante qu'elle avait ressentie dans le bureau de Dumbledore : non, là, c'était le pur désir de _survivre_. La rage et la terreur étaient devenues indissociables. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : faire le plus mal possible à son ennemi.

Elisa n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un physiquement. Son expérience de la bagarre était strictement magique. Mais elle n'avait pas de baguette, alors elle ferma le poing et frappa Lockhart au visage de toutes ses forces. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur, qui se mua en hurlement quand Elisa essaya de lui crever les yeux. Il voulu lever sa baguette, mais la jeune fille s'accrocha à son poignet avec sa main libre et utilisa la Force pour repousser son arme.

Ils luttèrent une seconde, puis ils glissèrent sur le carrelage mouillé et tombèrent tous les deux par terre : et Lockhart reprit l'avantage. Elisa avait beau griffer, frapper, cogner… Il était plus grand et plus lourd et plus fort, et un coup de poing en plein visage fit reculer la tête d'Elisa de presque dix centimètres, sonnée.

Lockhart l'agrippa par le devant de son col et Elisa eut une seconde d'effroi en pensant qu'il allait l'étrangler, mais le sorcier se contenta de la traîner en direction du tunnel. Il haletait et son visage était rougit par les coups qu'elle lui avait porté, mais il avait le dessus.

– Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est, supplia Lockhart.

Elisa feula comme un animal sauvage et se débattit de plus belle, griffant, frappant, mordant tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle ne pensait plus, elle ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui traversait son cerveau était l'instinct animal _frappe, frappe, ne le laisse pas t'emmener_. Elle se débattait comme une folle. Mais Lockhart la tirait vers l'ouverture comme si elle ne pesait rien, et Elisa en aurait pleuré de rage, de se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle s'accrocha au rebord d'un autre lavabo pour résister à son emprise, mais Lockhart la tira par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression que son crâne allait s'arracher.

Elisa utilisa la Force pour faire tomber un de ses petits couteaux de jet dans sa main libre, et frappa aveuglément dans la direction de son ennemi.

Il y eut un cri et Lockhart lui lâcha les cheveux, mais Elisa eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il reprenait sa prise : cette fois, il ne tira pas, il lui claqua violemment la tête contre un des lavabos. Elisa eut l'impression que son crâne _explosait_ , et vit trente-six chandelles. Sa vision se troubla. Quand Lockhart la traina en direction du tunnel, elle était trop sonnée pour résister. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coulait dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque.

Il la souleva à moitié pour la jeter dans le passage. Elisa n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher pour résister, et de toute façon elle était trop sonnée pour avoir une prise solide. Mais elle était tout près de Lockhart… Et elle avait encore le couteau à la main.

Il la poussa dans le passage, et elle lui planta douze centimètres d'acier dans le ventre.

L'homme poussa un cri étranglé, mais déjà Elisa glissait dans le tuyau, emportant le couteau avec elle. Sa dernière vision fut celle de l'expression épouvantée de Lockhart quand il porta la main à son estomac. Puis elle fut emportée par sa descente, et glissa à toute allure vers les profondeurs du château.

Elle eut l'impression de descendre pendant une éternité. Elle glissait à toute allure dans le noir le plus total, toujours plus bas, toujours plus longtemps. Au bout d'un long moment, une minute peut-être, l'adrénaline du combat retomba brutalement. Elle se sentit soudain vide, vide d'énergie et de colère. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Même sa peur lui semblait comme anesthésiée par le choc. Elle glissait complètement en aveugle, secouée par les déformations du tuyau, le vent de la vitesse sifflant à ses oreilles. Le seul point de lumière venait de sa montre digitale, dont les chiffres brillaient dans l'obscurité.

 _C'est un cauchemar_ , se répétait-elle. _Un vrai cauchemar._

Finalement le tuyau redevint horizontal, puis Elisa fut projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre. Il y avait de la lumière, bien qu'assez faible. La Poufsouffle regarda autour d'elle avec espoir… Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent en voyant que ce n'était que Caleb. Le jeune homme avait retiré sa montre digitale et avait réglée la luminosité des chiffres au minimum. La montre éclairait autant qu'un très faible _Lumos_.

– La première chose que je fais en remontant à la surface et d'ajouter une fonction lampe de poche à ces trucs, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

Caleb eut un rire jaune. Elisa réalisa avec un temps de retard que le retour à la surface devait lui sembler impossible. Elle avala sa salive pour refouler sa nausée lorsque la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet : il était très probable qu'ils ne remontent jamais.

Ils étaient dans les tunnels menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Oh, Morgane et Circée. Elisa se passa une main sur le visage. Sa tête la lançait douloureusement après le coup sur le lavabo (elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas un traumatisme crânien), et elle avait mal partout. Elle avait aussi le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, son cerveau tournait à vide. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais aller ici. Elle avait spécifiquement cherché à _éviter_ tous les jalons de l'histoire qui l'auraient menée à finir ici.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle se sentait juste tellement fatiguée, tellement impuissante. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait malade. Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme elle voulait ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ?

– Aide-moi à cherche nos baguettes, déclara Caleb. Je dois soutenir Cécile.

Elisa prit plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer, puis hocha la tête d'un geste tremblant. Elle utilisa sa montre comme lanterne, elle aussi, et se mit à fouiller la vase sur le sol du tunnel. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par mettre la main sur sa baguette d'acacia brisée.

Elle était inutilisable. Elisa le savait déjà, consciemment, mais ça lui fendit tout de même le cœur de voir le bout de bois crachoter des étincelles misérables quand elle essaya de jeter un _Lumos_. Elle glissa les morceaux dans sa poche, anéantie.

La baguette de Caleb était en un peu meilleur état, mais il était également incapable d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Le septième année la rangea lui aussi dans sa poche, l'air sombre, puis réajusta sa prise sur les épaules de Cécile. La Préfète était toujours évanouie. Elisa essaya de ne pas y penser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par dire Caleb.

Elisa réalisa avec un coup au cœur qu'il la regardait avec espoir. Elle aurait voulu lui crier que c'était lui le Préfet, et qu'il était supposé répondre à ce genre de question. Le surnom de _Magister_ n'était qu'une blague ! Elle n'avait pas de solution-miracle ! Elle était fatiguée ! Elle avait été attaquée par un prof et sa baguette avait été brisée, elle méritait une pause, non ?!

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux, puis se passa une main sur le visage d'un geste las. Ça serait injuste de sa part de s'en prendre à Caleb. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle… Et même sans doute plus.

Elisa avait encore la Force, ses couteaux, et sa connaissance du futur. Elle était fatiguée, angoissée, endolorie, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'asseoir par terre et se remettre à pleurer un bon coup, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas.

Si elle s'asseyait et se mettait à pleurer, elle ne s'arrêterait plus jamais.

Elle respira un grand coup, et essaya de voir comment elle se sentait. Elle n'était plus hystérique, comme durant son combat contre Lockhart. Elle n'était plus pétrifiée de terreur, comme quand il lui avait fait ouvrir le passage vers la Chambre. Elle était juste épuisée et vide, presque hébétée. En état de choc sans doute. Elle avait mal partout, et surtout à la tête là où Lockhart l'avait frappée, et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle avait peur. Et elle se sentait tellement fatiguée…

 _Je suis dans le souterrain de la Chambre_ , se dit-elle en essayant de réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?_

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Elle pouvait rester là, et attendre de l'aide. Ou chercher un moyen d'appeler les secours. Et puis elle se souvint brutalement de la personne qui avait été enlevée par l'héritier. Un élève. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais ce n'était pas important. C'était pour cet élève qu'elle avait quitté sa salle commune, c'était pour lui qu'elle avait pris ce risque.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire_ , songea-t-elle avec résignation. _Mais je peux au moins aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose._

– Toi tu ne fais rien, finit-elle par déclarer lentement. Tu restes ici avec Cécile. Elle a une montre, elle aussi, tu devrais l'utiliser pour avoir plus de lumière. Moi, je vais… Je vais aller chercher l'élève qui a été enlevé par l'héritier.

Caleb hésita. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait envie de lui dire que c'était dangereux… Mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle était décidée. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'arrêter.

– Tu es sûre ? finit-il par dire.

Elisa sourit faiblement, et resserra sa prise sur le couteau qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Sa lame était écarlate jusqu'à la garde, douze centimètres d'acier recouverts de sang. La jeune fille se sentit étrangement rassurée. Elle n'était pas sans défense.

– J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Caleb s'installa dans un coin relativement sec du tunnel pour l'y attendre. Elisa se mit à avancer en direction de la Chambre. Rapidement, la lumière de la montre de Caleb disparu derrière elle. Il ne resta que la faible lueur de la montre d'Elisa, et le bruit de ses pas dans le tunnel vaseux.

Le souterrain faisait plusieurs coudes, mais il n'y avait aucune intersection. Et il était long. Elisa eut l'impression de marcher une éternité. Elle réfléchissait à un plan d'action, mais son esprit lui semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Sa tête qui pulsait de douleur ne l'aidait pas. Elle était complètement en panne d'idée.

Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Fumseck. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Toutes ses connaissances du futur étaient inutiles. Elle ne savait même pas si ça lui servirait à quelque chose d'aller dans la Chambre. Peut-être qu'elle n'y trouverait qu'un cadavre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle avançait. Sans doute parce que rester à attendre sans rien faire était une alternative encore plus effrayante.

A un moment, elle eut une sacrée frayeur en voyant la peau du Basilic, abandonnée là lors de sa mue : mais mis à part cela, elle ne vit rien de notable sur son chemin. De toute façon, elle aurait difficilement pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, avec le peu de lumière qu'elle avait.

Elle énuméra mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait comme arme. Ses couteaux. La Force. Peut-être un ou deux rituels. Ses mots, son bluff. Elle n'avait toujours pas de plan.

Finalement, après une dernière courbe, Elisa se retrouva face à un mur où était gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Leurs yeux étaient constitués de grosses émeraudes qui brillaient à la lumière. Elisa inspira un grand coup.

Elle avait peur mais, en même temps, elle avait la tête claire, l'esprit vide. Elle avait l'impression que sa venue ici était inéluctable. Depuis qu'elle avait été possédée par le journal, finalement, elle s'était attendue à ce genre de confrontation.

Il était grand temps qu'elle et Tom aient droit à des retrouvailles.

– _Ouvrez_ , siffla-t-elle.

Les serpents se séparèrent, ouvrant un passage au milieu du mur, et Elisa entra dans la Chambre des Secrets la tête haute.

.

* * *

.

CE CLIFFHANGER, PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! Mwahahaha, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas eu l'occasion d'écrire un bon vieux cliffhanger, je me frotte les mains de délectation xD

Petite note de fin de chapitre, parce que je ne résiste pas à la tentation de vous pointer le fait que le fait qu'Elisa attaque Lockhart dans la salle de bain, c'est du 100% Jedusor. En effet (je l'ai dit dans ma réponse à une review en plus), face au danger, l'instinct d'Elisa n'est pas _fight_ or _flight_ (se battre ou fuir), c'est _freeze_ (se figer). Ce qui est en fait l'instinct humain le plus courant : celui de la proie qui se pétrifie face au danger comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Mais quand Elisa avait le journal, son premier réflexe était d'attaquer. Ca se remarque également à plusieurs reprises par la suite, comme quand Randall et Ernie accusent Luna d'être l'Héritière, et qu'Elisa répond immédiatement par des menaces (de leur éclater les rotules, plus précisément).

A présent, Elisa n'a plus le journal, mais cet instinct est resté enraciné en elle. Pour utiliser une métaphore dégueu, c'est comme quand on arrache une tique... Et que la tête du parasite reste coincé sous la peau. Ouais, beurk.

Ca lui apprendra à faire joujou avec des Horcruxes. Elle va payer le prix de son arrogance toute sa vie.

.

Enfin bref ! N'oubliez pas de voter !

\- Cho Chang (Sang-Pure chinoise, attrapeuse de son équipe)

\- Marietta Edgecombe (Sang-Mêlée et membre du CEM)

\- Jane Faucett (Sang-Pure, fille ainée de la famille Faucette qui habite dans le même village que Cédric, Elisa, Luna et les Weasley)

\- Liam Oakmont (fils de deux Nés-Moldus (donc Né-Moldu lui-même ?), membre du CEM, meilleur ami d'une Poufsouffle et d'une Serpentard)

\- Steve Fisher (Né-Moldu membre du CEM)

\- Robbie Webson (Sang-Pur d'origine américaine)


	12. Les souterrains

Le chapitre précédent a déclenché une tornade de commentaires, que ce soit dans les reviews ou sur la Salle sur Demande xDDD Du coup, je cède, je cède... Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! Vous pouvez féliciter ma Bêta, parce que sans elle et son travail acharné, vous auriez attendu la semaine suivante x)

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** ! Et my god, y en a un tas x)

Salut, **DreamerInTheSky** x) Oui, Lockhart n'a aucune conscience, c'est ça qui le rend dangereux. Il n'est pas cruel, pas sadique, pas ambitieux, il est juste totalement indifférent à la souffrance d'autrui, et d'un égoïsme monstrueux. Alors, s'il se retrouve en danger, ça donne une situation très explosive. Quant à la personne possédée... Mwahaha, tu vas le découvrir très vite ! Une des personnes que tu avais exclu de ta liste était, en fait, la bonne réponse x)

Hello, **Guest** indigné qui n'a pas laissé son nom xD Oui, j'aime finir mes chapitres comme ça, sur du suspense ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à pousser de hauts cris. Quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mail quelques heures après avoir posté le chapitre, BAM, j'avais déjà dix reviews ! xD

Yo **Filk** ! Ah oui, damn it, le pétage de plomb d'Elisa est en train de devenir une tradition x) D'autant plus que l'influence latente du journal facilite ça... Tu verrais ce qui est prévu pour le tome 3 xD Et sinon, JACKPOT, tu as tout de suite deviné à qui la comparait Dudu ! Sauf qu'Elisa ne va pas faire le lien avant plusieurs mois. Elle se pense tellement différente, elle est tellement acrée dans la certitude qu'elle répare les erreurs de Dumbledore, qu'elle n'imagine pas être comme lui... Enfin bref. Oui, le côté impitoyable de Lockhart a été exacerbé par son traitement aux mains des jumeaux : il est vraiment désespéré de s'en aller, et il ne laissera plus personne l'opprimer de cette façon. Du coup, les gêneurs comme Elisa et Caleb doivent... disparaître. Mwahaha. Sinon, nope, je n'ai pas prévu de bonus sur _Polydipsie_. L'inspiration me reviendra peut-être, mais c'est pas sûr...

 **Niakovic** , tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce chapitre a été DIFFICILE à écrire. Mettre Elisa dans une situation où elle est tellement malmenée, où elle est complètement sans défense, où elle n'a aucune issue... Outch. C'était dur. Franchement, je me sentais mal pour elle. Depuis le début, Elisa se voit un peu comme une badass, comme l'héroïne de sa propre histoire. Mais là, non, elle a le crâne ouvert, pas de baguette, elle est rouée de coups, et enfermée dans une oubliette. Et traiter mon perso de cette façon, ça m'a fait mal au coeur : je pouvais presque ressentir son sentiment d'opression et de terreur. Ok, elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas invicible, mais c'est quand même assez traumatisant.

Tu n'as pas tort **Aomine** , si les jumeaux n'avaient pas autant poussé Lockhart à bout, il ne se serait pas senti acculé, et il n'aurait peut-être pas agi de manière extrême. Mais il a toujours été impitoyable et égoïste, alors même sans l'intervention des jumeaux, il aurait été capable de se débarasser des trois gêneurs... Voilà. Sinon, oui, tu as vu juste pour la victime ! Ca va d'ailleurs être révélé immédiatement au début de ce chapitre x)

Nope **Allan Eddem** , j'ai pas honte du tout xD Ouiii, j'ai toujours pensé que si Lockhart n'avait rien fait de pire dan sle canon, c'est juste qu'il manquait d'opportunité. Mais tout de même, une partie de son comportement peut être expliqué par les jumeaux : sa lâcheté naturelle est écrasée par son besoin vital de se casser de Poudlard, quitte à sacrifier ttrois élèves au passage. Ses intentions néfastes ont toujours été présentes, ainsi que son égoïsme et son indifférence vis-à-vis des autres, mais c'est le harcèlement des jumeaux qui l'a rendu si impassible durant son passage à l'acte. Comme quoi... Elisa a droit à un retour de karma x)

Bien vu **CharlieAddams** , tu as deviné juste pour l'elfe ! Mais il va y avoir un plot-twist à ce sujet, tu verras. J'avais d'ailleurs mis quelques indices sur les capacités des elfes (et leurs limites) au tout début de ce tome...Mais ce sera expliqué plus en détail dans le chapitre !

MON DIEU **HIYORU** CA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS ! Yep, Elisa a une bonne mémoire... Mais avoue, dans les mêmes circonstances, tu te répéterait inlassablement ce que tu sais, non ? Avant d savoir écrire, Elisa s'est récité comme un mantra la moindre bribe de savoir. Les noms, les métiers, les noms de famille, qui est mort, qui ets vivant, qui est ami avec qui, quelles sont les faiblesses des personnages majeurs (Dudu, McGonagall, Rogue, Ombrage, Maugrey, Voldemort, etc.). Et les éléments du canon qu'elle a oublié (comme l'histoire de la Ford Anglia) sont en fait les trucs dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir. Je me souviens très bien des tomes 3, 4, et 5, mais j'avais oublié des tas de trucs dans le 2, et mis à part l'histoire du souterrain, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout du tome 1 ! C'est du coup ce que j'ai repris pour Elisa. Elle se concentre aussi beaucoup sur les événements du Tournoi (un point tournant de l'intrigue), alors on ne peut pas la blâmer si d'autres trucs lui échappent. Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise ! Et je suis ravie que mon cliffhanger te fasse bondir, c'était l'effet voulu xDDD

Salut **Louny** ! Elisa n'a pas pensé à appeler son elfe, mais eh, sois indulgent, elle a subit un gros coup sur la tête et elle saigne dans son cerveau. Bref. Je vais lire tout de suite la fic sur Marietta, ça a l'air très intéressant =D Sinon, t'as tout bon sur la relation Dumbledore-Elisa ! Le directeur a encaissé sans broncher son coup de gueule, en partie parce que ça lui en a appris beaucoup sur Elisa, et en partie parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Maintenant qu'elle a vidé son sac, et que Dudu a accepté ses dires, c'est comme s'ils pouvaient repartir sur des bases saines... Et c'est exactement l'impulsion que Dumbledore essaie de donner à notre chère Poufsouffle. Il essaie de l'engager dans une discussion honnête et cordiale, de lui dire _"tu n'as plus de raison de me crier dessus, maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas être amis ? Regarde comme je suis franc et bienveillant !_ ". Evidemment, Elisa est méfiante, et offensée, et mortifiée par son coup de gueule, alors ça va prendre du temps. Mais oui, ça a le potentiel pour évoluer de façon très intéressante.

Yo **Elesdei** ! Mon dieu, "Agent Gratouille", j'aime xDDD Je vais voir si je peux pas le caser dans le tome 3, pour voir... Ou même un des chapitres du tome 2, même si on arrive à la fin... Enfin bref. Ne lis pas en diagonale ! Chaque détail compte. Et je me suis bien éclatée à faire ma petite dissertation sur Sirius Black, Cornelius Fudge, et Lucius Malefoy. Enfin bref, Lockhart n'est pas mort, désolé xD Un coup de couteau dans le ventre, ça met du temps à tuer. Si c'est dans l'estomac, ça peut même prendre des heures, littéralement. Mais je te rassure, Lockhart SOUFFRE. Il souffre grave, même. Voilà. Sinon, pour Lucius Malefoy et sa chère et tendre épouse : c'est dingue, Elisa va avoir la même réaction que toi par la suite. Elle se souvient très bien que Narcissa est quand même la soeur de Bellatrix, et qu'elle a orchestré la mort de Voldy pour protéger son fils... Mwahahahaha.

Merci **IceQueen38** ! Le tome n'est pas complètement fini x) Après ce chapitre-là, il en reste un autre, puis l'épilogue. Ensuite, évidemment, je posterai mon bonus spécial pour répondre à toutes les questions... Et le bonus que j'ai promis dans "La Salle Sur Demande", sur facebook, avec one-shot de ce qui se serait passé si Elisa avait été répartie à Serpentard. T'inquiète !

Hello **Millon** ! Ah, c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Cho. Pourtant, elle agit de manière assez normale ! Elle était intéressée par Cédric avant qu'il ne soit nommé champion, il me semble. Et ensuite... Eh bien, quand tu es en deuil, c'est normal de se raccrocher à la personne qui te semble forte et stable. Je ne crois pas que Cho voulait sortir avec Harry juste pour en savoir plus sur la mort de Cédric. Elle l'aimait bien, elle se sentait rassuré par sa présence. Elle avait envie de faire son deuil avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre, la soutenir. Le souci, c'est qu'au niveau émotionnel, Harry est sous-qualifié pour servir de soutien et aider les autres à traverser des épreuves : il n'a jamais reçu de soutien émotionnel lui-même durant toute sa vie. Alors voilà, ça fini en catastrophe, mais je comprend les réactions de Cho (même vis à vis d'Hermione, vu qu'elle se montre jalouse d'Harry, puis rotectrice vis-à-vis de Marietta), et je compatis avec elle. Voilà voilà.

Ah ah **Doucetbete** , contente de voir que ça t'a pris aux tripes ! Et pourquoi Elisa va dans la Chambre ? Ca tient à deux choses. Premièrement, elle est encore en mode "combat", d'une certaine façon, alors l'idée de juste attendre sans rien faire ne l'effleure même pas. Ensuite, elle se sent responsable de la victime, et responsable du journal. Et finalement, elle a le crâne fendu et elle ne réfléchi pas clairement, elle a une sorte d'épisode de dissociation mentale, donc elle n'a pas conscience des risques. Enfin, si elle réalise qu'elle risque de mourir, mais elle n'en réalise pas l'impact. Elle est comme anesthésiée. Pour sa défense, l'état de choc est une sacrée drogue, ça mets le cerveau sans dessus dessous !

Ce cri du coeur, **Elaia Gurialde** xDDD T'inquiète, ton souhait pour Lockhart sera exaucé x) Sinon, la plupart des noms des élèves ont été pris sur le wikia Harry Potter (surtout des noms de persos apparaissant dans les jeux vidéo). C'est précisé sur la page wikia de la fic. Sinon, contente de voir que tu aimes Helen ! Elle a plein de fans x) Et dire qu'à la bas,e je l'ai créée par nostalgie pour Alva, de ma première fic sur Hary Potter. C'est bête, je prévois une dispute MAJEURE entre Elisa et Helen, soit dans le tome 3 soit dans le tome 4 ! Va falloir que je me mette à travailler sur leur réconciliation, du coup... Enfin bref ! Oui, Dumbledore comparait bien Elisa à lui-même dans sa jeunesse. Sachant que dans sa jeunesse, il copinait avec le Hitler sorcier et voulait dominer le monde, c'était en fait un avertissement qu'il lui donnait... Avertissement qu'elle n'a pas écouté, cette tête de mule. Eh oui, son arrogance causera sa perte. Et sinon, toutes tes questions sont bien trouvées ! Nope, tu verras qui sauve la peau d'Elisa. Sinon, oui, c'est bien LUI la victime du journal, tu as remarqué les bons indices. Et Lockhart est encore en vie, tu penses bien que ce cafard est increvable et qu'avec les profs en alerte, ses hurlements vont attirer de l'aide. Sinon, pour le tome 4... C'EST UN SPOILER JE NE PEUX RIEN DIRE. Mais oui, Elisa va fracasser le canon lors du Tournoi xDDD

Hello **Lilie** ! Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour Cédric en fait. Je vais peut-être éditer le chapitre précédent pour montrer qu'il va bien, en fait x) Parce que oui, la victime est un Serpentard ! Elisa n'a pas remarqué son affaiblissement, parce qu'elle a mis ses sympôtmes sur le compte de la grippe x) Bref, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

Ah ah **Mayoune** , contente de voir que ça te plait ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à t'énerver contre Elisa qui ne pense pas à appeler son elfe. Mais à sa décharge, elle a un traumatisme crânien. Donc bon. Et pour la victime de Tom Jedusor... Seulement un quart des lecteurs a trouvé x) Je crois que mes indices n'étaient pas asse flagrants...

Yep **Debralovelove** , l'attaque d'Elisa, c'est un instinct de Jedusor qui persiste en elle. Par contre, le fait d'utiliser les couteaux... Elle avait quand même décidé de garder des lames sur elle bien avant de récupérer le journal. Donc bon, même sans Jedusor, elle aurait fini par poignarder quelqu'un un jour. C'est seulement que Jedusor lui a permis de sortir de sa pétrification pour agir...

.

Allez, rapidement, voici les résultats du vote ! Et la gagnante à une voix près est Cho Chang !

 **Cho Chang** est une jeune sorcière de Serdaigle, Sang-Pure d'origine chinoise. Elle a la peau claire, un visage rond, des yeux bridés, un sourire joyeux, et de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qu'elle laisse souvent libre. Elle est plutôt petite, mais très agile et légère. De ce fait, elle est une excellente Attrapeur pour son équipe de Quidditch.

La mère de Cho Chang se nomme **Huan** , et est originaire de Chine. Elle et le père de Cho, un sorcier nommé **Ren Chang** , ont fait l'objet d'un mariage arrangé à peine sortis de l'adolescence : en effet, leurs deux familles étaient très réduites, avaient la santé fragile, et ils voulaient voir naître un héritier aussi vite que possible. Tous les grands-parents mourrurent avant même que Cho atteigne l'âge de six mois. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que la petite famille de Ren, Huan et Cho, le couple décida de quitter le pays pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Ils débarquèrent en Grande-Bretagne un peu par hasard. Huan voulait y rester, mais Ren voulait partir plus loin, dans les pays scandinaves peut-être. Ils divorcèrent : de toute façon, ils n'étaient restés ensemble que par commodité. Cho grandit donc élevée par sa mère seule.

Huan trouva un job au Ministère, comme traductrice. Elle y rencontra un sorcier Né-Moldu du nom de **Killian Murray** , archiviste. Ils tombèrent rapidement amoureux, et Huan l'épousa quand Cho avait à peu près trois ans. Environ un an plus tard naquirent des triplés : **Gabriel** , **Finn** , et **Joey** Murray. La petite famille s'entend bien, même si Cho est beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que de son beau-père ou de ses trois petits frères.

Cho est une jeune fille sociable, enjouée, intelligente, et surtout très **sensible**. Elle a le cœur sur la main et n'a jamais appris à dissimuler ses émotions. Quand elle était petite, elle pleurait pour un rien, pour un jouet perdu ou pour une coccinelle écrasée. En grandissant, elle est devenu plus mature, mais jamais plus dure. Quand sa mère tombe malade (ce qui arrive, parfois, elle a hérité de la santé fragile de sa famille), Cho ne mange plus, ne dors plus, se ronge les ongles. On lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mais Cho n'est pas considérée comme fragile, ou pleurnicheuse. Non, parce que Cho est aussi quelqu'un d'optimiste et de sympathique, mais surtout, elle a beaucoup **d'empathie**. Elle comprend les gens, sait toujours à quel moment certaines personnes ont besoin d'espace, et à quel moment d'autres ont besoin de parler. Pour cette raison, Cho est très aimée dans sa Maison. Elle donne toujours un coup de main à ceux qui en ont besoin, que ce soit pour des problèmes personnels, ou pour du travail scolaire (elle a aussi un très bon niveau en classe, particulièrement en Sortilèges).

Attention, Cho a cependant des défauts. Elle n'a **aucune patience** pour les gens condescendants qui font des remarques sur ses origines, ou sur sa passion pour le Quidditch, ou juste le fait qu'elle ressemble à une poupée. En fait, elle manque de patience en général. Elle est gentille et tolérante, mais au bout d'un moment, elle jette l'éponge si les gens lui courrent sur le haricot... Et elle leur **donne rarement une deuxième chance**.

La meilleure amie de Cho est **Mariette Edgecombe** : elles se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express en première année. Cho admire également beaucoup **Helen Dawlish** , la leader de sa Maison. Elle a un gros faible pour **Cédric Diggory** , qu'elle trouve gentil et drôle, et avec qui elle partage la même passion pour le Quidditch, et le même désir d'exercer plus tard un travail qui lui permettra de faire du bien dans le monde. Cho connait également les amis de Cédric, à savoir **Trisha Buttermere** et **Elisabeth Bishop** , mais elles ne sont pas très proches.

Et en bonus, mon analyse sur elle...

Dans le canon, la mort de Cédric est le premier deuil que connait Cho, qui n'a jamais connu la guerre ou la souffrance. Elle est anéantie. Sa mère et son père parlent de quitter le pays, ce qui la terrifie car elle ne veut pas abandonner Marietta. Elle se raccroche donc à la seule personne qui lui parait forte : Hary Potter. Elle l'aimait bien avant de sortir avec Cédric, alors elle tente le coup. Elle pense pouvoir parler avec lui, elle pense qu'ils ressentent la même tristesse écrasante, le même désespoir. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Harry ne sait pas comment gérer le deuil autrement qu'en étant en colère. Les larmes, ça le met mal à l'aise : les Dursley lui ont appris que la colère est la seule façon de gérer ses émotions. Il n'est d'aucune aide à Cho, il panique quand elle parle de Cédric (alors que comment pourrait-elle ne pas en parler ?!), bref, c'est la catastrophe. Cho est encore plus effondrée. Et quand Hermione défigure Marietta, même si Cho est furieuse contre son amie, elle lui pardonne parce qu'elle l'aime... Et elle décide de faire un trait sur Harry Potter et sa clique.

Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer. Être douce, être émotive, être sensible, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. Dans un monde aussi impitoyable, au contraire, est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de précieux ?

.

Voilà x) Et pour la semaine prochaine, je propose de voter pour les Poufsouffle de cette année-là, plus jeunes qu'Elisa mais plus âgés qu'Harry :

\- Joan Johnson (surnommée Jojo, Née-Moldue membre du CEM, meilleure amie d'Aglaé la Serpentard et Liam le Serdaigle)

\- Hope Riley (Née-Moldue, vit avec son père qu'elle déteste, surveillée par Elisa)

\- Almina Stewart (Sang-Pure d'une famille mineuse)

\- Neal Donnelly (Sang-Mêlé, ne ressemble en rien à son frère jumeau Ryan)

\- Ryan Donnelly (Sang-Mêlé, le ressemble en rien à son frère jumeau Neal)

\- Christopher Joyce (Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM, comprend tout à fait qu'Elisa abrège son prénom complet)

.

Et voilà, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Les souterrains de la Chambre des Secrets**

 **.**

La Chambre des Secrets était faiblement éclairée, mais suffisamment pour qu'Elisa rangea sa montre. C'était un grand hall, au plafond soutenu par de hautes colonnes autour desquelles s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés. Elisa avança lentement, l'écho de ses pas résonnant autour d'elle. Sa tête lui faisait toujours affreusement mal, et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique.

Elle traversa toute la salle. Au bout se trouvait une immense statue, qui montait jusqu'au plafond, représentant un sorcier à la longue barbe. Salazar Serpentard, sans aucun doute.

Et entre ses pieds gisait une petite silhouette aux cheveux blonds.

– _Drago Malefoy_ ?! s'écria Elisa avec stupeur.

Elisa se précipita aux côtés du gamin, incrédule. Elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé l'idée que la personne possédée puisse être un Serpentard. Et encore moins Drago Malefoy. Et dire que c'était son père qui avait fait entrer le journal dans l'école… Ah. Ça, c'était de l'ironie.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le retourna sur le dos. Il était pâle et froid, inerte, les lèvres presque bleues. Pendant une horrible seconde elle se demanda s'il était mort. Mais elle sentit son souffle, et s'il respirait, cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant. Juste pour être sûre, elle lui asséna une violente gifle… Et à sa grande surprise, ses paupières frémirent.

– Oh Merlin, souffla-t-elle en sentant soudain un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, Malefoy !

Drago gémit et, finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître Elisa. Puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, et il s'agrippa au bras de la jeune fille d'un geste paniqué :

– Bishop ! I-i-il est… Il est là, il v-va me tuer… !

– Tu es glacé, murmura Elisa en le redressant en position assise. Respire un grand coup, ça va aller. Je vais te sortir de là.

Drago gémit quand elle l'appuya sur la statue de pierre. Malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, Elisa fouilla ses souvenirs. Dans le canon, elle était certaine que Ginny avait été inconsciente dans la Chambre des Secrets. Est-ce que Malefoy était encore conscient parce qu'Elisa était arrivée plus tôt ? Ou bien parce qu'il était plus robuste que la petite Weasley ? Ou bien parce que Tom ne lui avait pas pris autant d'énergie vitale ?

Elisa se rappela soudain la soi-disant « grippe » du petit Serpentard, et fut envahie d'une bouffée de culpabilité. Elle avait vu à quel point Drago était misérable, pâle et malade, tremblant et constamment épuisé. Tous ses camarades s'étaient remis du virus, mais Malefoy avait été si affaibli qu'il avait presque été incapable de tenir sur son balai durant ses matchs de Quidditch. Elisa l'avait vu, elle l'avait _remarqué_ , mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Elle n'avait pas compris.

– Je vais te sortir de là, répéta-t-elle. Tu me fais confiance ?

Malefoy hocha la tête, l'air hagard. Puis son regard tomba sur quelque chose derrière Elisa, et il devint soudain encore plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La Poufsouffle sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Elle se força à ne pas se raidir, à ne pas montrer sa peur. Elle savait qui était là. Et face à lui, elle ne pouvait montrer aucune faiblesse.

– Salut, Tom, déclara-t-elle posément.

Elle se retourna.

Tom Jedusor était plus grand que ce qu'elle pensait. Plus beau, aussi, avec ses cheveux noirs bien peignés et ses traits charmeurs. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard, son insigne de Préfet épinglée sur la poitrine. Il n'était pas tout à fait opaque, mais il semblait plus solide qu'un fantôme, plus coloré aussi : plus vivant. Elisa avait du mal à concilier cette image avec celle du spectre qui s'était arraché à Quirrell l'année dernière. Avec sa tête penchée sur le côté et le regard curieux qu'il posait sur elle, Tom avait l'air tellement _normal_.

– Tu es Lisa, déclara Tom après quelques secondes. Mais tu n'es pas une Serdaigle… Est-ce que Lisa est seulement ton nom ?

Elisa sourit. Son cœur battait très vite, mais elle se sentait étrangement sereine, comme avant un duel. Comme avant une chute libre.

–Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance. Et apparemment, j'avais raison. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard, _Tom_.

Un sourire très froid glissa sur les lèvres du spectre.

– Tu n'as apparemment eu aucun problème à le découvrir toute seule. J'ai toujours su que tu étais brillante… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Drago était blanc de peur, son regard allant de Tom et Elisa. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit que le journal traînait à côté du jeune Serpentard, et elle le ramassa d'un geste désinvolte. Tom était encore relativement transparent… Il devait donc rester proche du journal…

Doucement, un plan commença à se former dans son esprit, et elle s'y cramponna avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Mon vrai nom est Elisa Bishop, déclara-t-elle lentement en passant la main sur le nom gravé sur la couverture du journal. Mon père est Moldu, ma mère est sorcière de sang pur. Une Bletchey. Le Choixpeau m'a offert Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé pour ne pas être dans la même Maison que tous les Puristes. Je suis une inventrice. Je connais beaucoup de gens, mais j'ai peu d'amis proches. Tu vois, je t'ai menti, mais pas sur tout.

Tom cligna des yeux.

– Tu sembles bien calme, remarqua-t-il avec une certaine surprise.

Le plan d'Elisa commençait lentement à prendre forme. Il tenait presque la route. Ça consistait essentiellement en deux choses : mettre la main sur le journal… Et agir comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

– Le professeur de Défense a tenté de me tuer, déclara-t-elle négligemment en ouvrant le journal. J'ai découvert qu'il était un escroc et il a pensé que me jeter dans la Chambre suffirait à me faire disparaitre. Ça me fait relativiser les choses.

Tom rit. Un rire surpris et sincère : un rire aigu qui ne lui allait pas. La jeune fille se demanda soudain si c'était ce rire qu'Harry entendrait l'année prochaine en passant devant les Détraqueurs.

– Vraiment ? C'est donc pour ça que tu es ici ?

– En partie, admit Elisa. Mais une fois au fond du tunnel, je me suis dit que quitte à faire le voyage, j'allais écouter mon instinct de Poufsouffle et sauver l'innocente victime emportée par le Basilic.

Tom soupira, et secoua la tête d'un air de regret. Il lui évoqua Lockhart, et la jeune fille sentit une bouffée de colère lui emplir la poitrine.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, lâcha Tom. Vois-tu, Drago ici présent est essentiel à ma renaissance. Il m'a déjà donné beaucoup. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Et il tendit la main vers Malefoy comme pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le gamin tressaillit de tout son corps pour éviter le contact, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit. Elisa serra la mâchoire pour ne pas trahir le dégoût que lui inspirait l'amusement sadique du spectre.

– Tu l'as peut-être deviné, continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais c'est Drago qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Quand il a trouvé mon journal dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il était si enthousiaste… Enfin un livre qui lui permettrait de battre les notes de la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger… Enfin quelqu'un qui l'écoutait se plaindre du manque de respect de ses pairs, de la saleté qui contaminait Poudlard… Il m'a ouvert son âme, vois-tu. Toute sa haine, sa suffisance, ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus horribles secrets. Et plus il m'ouvrait son cœur, plus je m'infiltrais en lui. Il m'a opposé si peu de résistance ! C'était comme s'il le cherchait. Alors il a bien mérité son sort, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

– C-ce n'est pas vrai ! bredouilla Drago d'une voix stridente. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… ! Quand mon père saura ce que tu m'as fait… !

– Ton père ? répéta Tom d'un ton de surprise feinte. Mais Drago, tu m'as parlé de ton père. L'un de mes plus loyaux serviteurs. S'il doit choisir entre toi et moi, bien sûr que c'est moi qu'il choisira. Je ne t'ai pas dit mon autre nom ? Je suis sûre qu'Elisa l'a deviné, pourtant.

Il regarda Elisa avec amusement. Celle-ci se força à desserrer les dents.

– Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est l'anagramme de _je suis Voldemort_.

Le visage de Malefoy perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait et il fixa Tom avec horreur. Le spectre de Jedusor, en revanche, lui adressa un sourire rempli de sollicitude :

– Ton père sera sans doute très déçu d'avoir perdu un héritier, mais je le dédommagerai pour son sacrifice. Avec mon retour, de toute façon, il t'oubliera très vite. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, Drago. Tu n'es rien. Personne ne t'aime, personne ne te pleurera. Après tout, personne n'est venu te sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Malefoy, hagard et terrifié, trouva celui d'Elisa. Il avait douze ans, réalisa-t-elle avec un coup au cœur. Il avait l'âge de Tracey, l'âge d'Harry, l'âge de Sally-Anne. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Et Tom trouvait une sorte de plaisir malsain à le torturer d'un air mielleux. Rien que de l'écouter, ça rendait Elisa malade.

Peu importe à quel point Malefoy était un sale gosse insupportable, personne ne méritait ce genre de traitement, ce genre de désespoir.

Alors Elisa serra les poings, et ignora le tambourinement de son cœur et le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Elle ignora son dos endolori et la douleur acérée qui pulsait dans son crâne, là où Lockhart l'avait cognée. Elle ignora l'absence de sa fidèle baguette et à quel point la chance était contre elle. Le Choixpeau avait voulu la mettre à Gryffondor un jour. Eh bien, il était temps de puiser dans ce courage enfoui et de faire ce qui était brave.

Elle avait l'esprit complètement vide, comme avant un duel. Comme avant une chute libre. Alors elle inspira, et fit un pas en avant.

– Non, Tom. Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer.

Inspirer, expirer. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à ça. Elle n'était pas Harry Potter, elle n'était pas l'héroïne de l'histoire. Elle n'était qu'une fouineuse qui s'était fait jeter dans les souterrains par un escroc espérant se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant. Le fait qu'elle soit ici était dû au hasard et à la malchance.

Ce qu'elle faisait de ça, ensuite… Eh bien… Ça ne dépendait que d'elle. Elle pouvait être une Serpentard et ruser. Être une Serdaigle et fuir. Être une Poufsouffle et supplier. Ou alors elle pouvait être une Gryffondor, et essayer de sauver un innocent ce soir.

Elle était lâche et égoïste, et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, oh, pitié, elle avait tellement peur de mourir. Mais, par Circée et Morgane, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle-même si elle tournait les talons et abandonnait Malefoy. Alors elle devait au moins essayer.

– Ne sois pas stupide, renifla dédaigneusement Tom. Tu ne peux rien faire. Il a donné trop de lui-même au journal, nous sommes liés.

– Et tu absorbes son énergie vitale, acheva Elisa. Je sais, ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi. Mais je sais que tu peux briser ce lien. Tu l'as fait, pour moi.

Tom haussa les épaules :

– J'ai compris que tu devenais trop méfiante. Trop dangereuse. J'ai profité d'une augmentation de mon énergie pour prendre ton contrôle, cacher le journal, et rompre nos liens.

Elisa le fixa. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit que son énergie venait des _âmes_ ? L'âme de Malefoy, la sienne, les gens qui lui ouvrait leur cœur ? S'il avait eu un boost d'énergie à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue, est-ce que ça voulait dire que celle-ci avait un bout d'âme de Voldemort ? Comme une empreinte de son essence ?

… Répugnant. Répugnant, et extrêmement flippant.

– L'essentiel est que tu peux rompre ce lien, reprit Elisa sans quitter des yeux Jedusor. Tu le peux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un sortilège que tu peux annuler.

Et la rupture du lien laissait la victime sans séquelles. Ce n'était qu'un enchantement, et on pouvait le rompre. On pouvait aussi le faire disparaitre. Avec un contre-sort… Ou un rituel.

Elisa n'avait plus utilisé de rituels depuis un an, depuis son désastreux essai durant une des dernières séances du Challenge l'année dernière. Mais les rituels étaient l'une des rares formes de magie qui ne nécessitaient pas de baguette. Et, une fois, elle avait réussi à utiliser un rituel pour faire disparaitre un enchantement donnant vie à un foulard.

Utiliser un rituel pour faire disparaitre un enchantement permettant à une âme d'en aspirer une autre… Ça devait être possible, non ?

– Est-ce que tu dépends plus du journal ou plus de Malefoy à présent ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Tom eut l'air prit au dépourvu, puis plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Elisa haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse après tout. Elle savait que l'âme de Jedusor était ancrée au journal. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le journal, prit un pas d'élan, puis le _lança_. Elle appuya son geste avec la Force, et le journal traversa toute la Chambre des Secrets comme un boulet de canon. Tom fut emporté avec lui comme s'il était accroché au journal par un fil invisible, décollant dans les airs avec un hurlement.

Le journal et le spectre se perdirent dans l'obscurité à l'autre bout de la salle, près de cent mètres plus loin. Elisa était sûre qu'avec la puissance de la Force qu'elle avait mise là-dedans, le journal était certainement encastré dans un mur. Tom n'était pas près de revenir près d'eux.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attendre. Elle s'agenouilla précipitamment aux côtés de Malefoy. Il était à peine conscient, mais il semblait respirer plus librement maintenant qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre lui et le journal.

Heureusement qu'il était plus robuste que ne l'avait été Ginny Weasley. Sinon, il serait sans doute déjà dans un profond coma.

– C-comment… ? bredouilla le Serpentard en la fixant avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Plus tard, lâcha précipitamment Elisa. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Malefoy se remit à pleurer, tout doucement, et secoua la tête. Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Normalement, on ne pouvait faire un rituel que si on était impliqué dedans. Elisa avait pu faire disparaitre l'enchantement sur le foulard durant le Challenge parce que ce foulard l'attaquait. Mais ici, le lien concernait seulement Tom et Malefoy. Elle comptait guider Malefoy pas à pas dans le rituel… Mais s'il était trop faible pour se lever, il n'avait sans doute pas assez d'énergie pour le compléter. Un rituel, c'était demandeur. S'il se vidait de son énergie, il pouvait en mourir.

Pas de temps à perdre. De toute façon, s'il ne faisait pas le rituel, il mourrait.

– Prends ma main, ordonna-t-elle. Fais exactement ce que je te dis et tout ira bien, tu t'en sortiras. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elisa prit une grande inspiration. Le seul rituel qu'elle maîtrisait était un rituel d'invocation des vents. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé, l'année dernière, elle avait accidentellement déclenché une mini-tornade dans la pièce… Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

–Concentre-toi sur la présence de Tom Jedusor en toi, sur l'emprise qu'il a sur ton âme. Concentre-toi là-dessus, et sur à quel point tu veux t'en débarrasser. Tu l'as ? Ok, c'est parti. Répète après moi. _O großer Wind…_ _Schneiden den Link… auf meiner Seele… und gibt mir Atem !_

Il y eut un claquement comme un élastique qui cède, et ce fut soudain comme si un ventilateur géant s'était déclenché aux pieds de la statue. Un vent complètement horizontal sembla surgir de nulle part, assez puissant pour faire décoller un semi-remorque, et rugissant si fort qu'Elisa eut l'impression que ses oreilles se déchiraient. La seule raison pour laquelle elle et Malefoy ne s'écrasèrent pas comme des moustiques contre le mur du fond de la Chambre, ce fut qu'Elisa se cramponna au sol avec la Force et que le petit Serpentard se retrouva coincé sous elle.

Et ça durait, ça durait… Le vent n'avait pas d'odeur, pas de température, c'était juste du _souffle_ , mais il était si puissant qu'il faisait pleurer les yeux d'Elisa, lui déchirait les tympans, lui cinglait le visage. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelques morceaux du sol de roche, parfois aussi gros qu'un pavé, être arrachés par le vent.

Puis le vent s'arrêta d'un coup. Elisa (qui flottait plus ou moins comme un drapeau, uniquement ancrée au sol par la Force) s'écrasa par terre. Malefoy, qui était coincé sous elle, émit un bruit étouffé. Elisa roula de côté pour le libérer, réprimant la nausée provoquée par le brusque mouvement et la douleur de sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait un poignard planté au niveau de la tempe tellement son crâne la faisait souffrir. Ses cheveux étaient collés par du sang coagulés, et elle retint un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

Il s'était évanoui. Elisa poussa un juron paniqué et lui flanqua une grande baffe. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. De l'autre bout de la salle lui parvint soudain un hurlement de rage.

– Non, murmura Elisa presque hystérique. Non non non, après tout ça, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Debout !

La troisième gifle fuit la bonne. Les paupières de Malefoy papillonnèrent, et il ouvrit les yeux. Elisa s'affaissa de soulagement. Le gamin était si pâle qu'elle avait peur qu'il retombe immédiatement dans les pommes… Mais il était vivant.

Maintenant, il suffisait juste de sortir d'ici. Le cerveau d'Elisa tourna à vide un moment, puis soudain, ce fut l'illumination.

Les elfes. Les elfes de maison qui pouvaient _transplaner partout_.

– Olly ! appela-t-elle.

Olly apparu dans un grand CRAC. Elisa se traita d'imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à lui avant. Désormais, elle se promettait de ne plus jamais oublier qu'elle avait un elfe.

– Madame a appelé ? fit timidement l'elfe.

– Est-ce que tu peux nous faire transplaner hors d'ici ? demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

Mais Olly secoua la tête, ses oreilles battant autour de son visage. Elisa eut l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb.

– Les elfes de Madame ne peuvent pas faire transplaner des gens dans Poudlard, Madame ! La magie des elfes de Poudlard les bloque !

Effectivement, ça avait du sens. L'elfe de la maison était toujours plus puissant que l'elfe étranger, puisque les pouvoirs des elfes venaient de leur sentiment d'appartenance. La magie des elfes d'Elisa avait bloqué Dobby tant qu'Harry était resté chez les Bishop. Alors les elfes de Poudlard agissaient comme des gardiens pour stopper d'éventuelles intrusions au château…

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réalisait ça que maintenant ?!

– Prépare-toi à apparaitre à mon commandement avec un coq prêt à chanter, ordonna-t-elle quand même.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la menace du Basilic. Elle n'avait aucun plan pour faire face à Jedusor, mais s'il appelait le Basilic, elle avait une parade. Elle se raccrochait à cette certitude avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Olly hocha la tête et disparu à nouveau dans un grand craquement. Elisa se retourna vers Malefoy, qui se remettait debout sur des jambes tremblantes, et le poussa vers les colonnes à droite de la Chambre. L'espace central de la salle était éclairé, mais au-delà des colonnes, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité.

– Longe le mur dans l'ombre, ordonna-t-elle. Tu atteindras la sortie. Suis le tunnel. Au bout, tu trouveras deux Préfets. Attends avec eux. Quelqu'un viendra forcément vous chercher. Compris ?

Drago hocha la tête, blême et le visage strié de larmes, puis disparut dans l'ombre d'un pas trébuchant. Il devait s'appuyer aux colonnes pour ne pas tomber. Elisa pria pour qu'il arrive au bout du voyage. Il semblait si vidé d'énergie qu'il était prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant.

Elisa se redressa, puis prit une grande inspiration et refoula l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Elle avait sauvé Malefoy, elle avait un elfe prêt à débarquer avec un coq pour dézinguer le Basilic… Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Pas encore. Une chose à la fois. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était gagner un peu de temps pour Malefoy.

 _Ce sale gosse a intérêt à être très reconnaissant_ , songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie.

– Alors Tom, on passe une mauvaise journée ? lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait railleuse, mais qui s'avéra un peu tremblante.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Tom Jedusor surgit des ténèbres comme un cliché de série B, furieux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens et il était un peu plus translucide qu'auparavant. Son visage était déformé par la rage, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il tenait le journal entre ses mains, les bras tendus comme si le journal pesait un poids immense pour lui. Vu que Tom n'était pas entièrement corporel, c'était sans doute le cas.

– Toi ! siffla Tom. Qu'as-tu fait ? Où est Drago ?!

Elisa esquissa un sourire narquois :

– Un elfe l'a embarqué. Quelle importance ? Tu ne peux plus rien lui faire.

Tom poussa un hurlement de rage, son beau visage déformé par la fureur, et Elisa vit abruptement dans ses traits le monstre qu'il deviendrait un jour. Elle ne bougea pas.

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, mais elle avait l'esprit clair. Comme pendant un duel. Comme pendant une chute libre. Elle avait sauté sans parachute. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

– Comment oses-tu ?! hurla Tom. Comment OSES-TU ?! JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT ! JE SUIS L'HÉRITIER DE SERPENTARD ! TU N'ES RIEN !

Elisa eut envie de glousser, son regard traînant discrètement sur le journal. Si elle mettait la main dessus… Si Tom appelait le Basilic… Elle pourrait les tuer tous les deux, le serpent avec le coq et le spectre avec un crochet prélevé sur le cadavre…

Tom hurla un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Il semblait s'étouffer de rage, mais Elisa ne fit que sourire plus largement. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle se sentait curieusement détachée de tout. Son crâne pulsait de douleur, mais elle avait l'impression de flotter. Ou de tomber, peut-être.

– Tu as perdu, Tom, sourit-elle. Sans quelqu'un à vampiriser de son énergie vitale, tu n'es qu'un spectre. Et ton seul point d'attache à ce monde, c'est ce journal, tellement _fragile_ …

Un éclat affolé passa dans le regard de Tom, et il resserra sa prise sur son Horcruxe. Puis il plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur, un sourire mauvais apparaissant sur son visage.

– Tu as écrit dans le journal, toi aussi…

Elisa cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Entre la douleur qui lui vrillait la tempe et le vertige qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, il lui semblait que son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

– Le lien est brisé depuis des mois, objecta-t-elle.

– Tu n'aurais qu'à laisser une seule marque dans le journal pour qu'il se réactive, sourit Tom d'un air avide.

Et il lui bondit dessus.

Tom n'était pas massif, mais il était étonnamment lourd pour un spectre, et Elisa ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la tacle comme un joueur de rugby. L'impact les projeta tous les deux au sol. La Poufsouffle poussa un cri de douleur quand sa tête cogna violemment par terre. Son crâne irradiait déjà de souffrance, et avec l'impact, elle eut l'impression qu'il explosait.

Elle perdit connaissance pendant peut-être quelques instants. Elle n'en était pas très sûre. Elle avait tellement mal. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Tom lui tirait les cheveux. Elle réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait plaqué le livre contre l'endroit où Lockhart avait frappé son crâne contre le lavabo. Lorsqu'il écarta le journal, des traces rouges se fondaient dans le papier.

 _Mon sang_ , comprit-elle avec horreur. _J'ai dû m'ouvrir une plaie sur le crâne dans la bagarre sans m'en rendre compte et il a utilisé mon sang !_

Elle repoussa Tom, mais le brusque mouvement lui transperça le crâne de douleur, et elle se recroquevilla en refoulant une envie de vomir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le spectre la regardait avec une sombre satisfaction.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as libéré Malefoy, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur le front d'Elisa. Mais je pense que tu ne risques pas d'utiliser la même chose si tu es inconsciente.

Tom Jedusor sembla soudain devenir un peu moins translucide, et Elisa se sentit soudain très fatiguée, comme lorsqu'elle avait tenté de remettre le journal à Rogue. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle se sentit basculer dans le noir.

 _C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas l'héroïne de l'histoire_ , eut-elle le temps de songer amèrement avant de sombrer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elle se sentait très calme. Tout était blanc. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas mal. C'était juste… Blanc. Blanc et calme.

 _Je suis morte_ , pensa-t-elle avec un étrange sentiment de détachement.

Ça allait. Elle n'avait plus peur de mourir, soudainement. Elle se sentait en paix. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus avoir mal. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le coton, à moitié endormie. Maintenant que la douleur qui lui avait fendu le crâne avait disparu, ça allait tellement mieux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi elle avait tellement résisté avant de sombrer. C'était si agréable de flotter ainsi, sans avoir mal nulle part, sans penser à rien. C'était comme de s'enfoncer dans des couvertures moelleuses le matin, encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Ça lui rappelait les dimanche matin, quand elle profitait de sa grasse matinée au lieu de dessiner des schémas ou d'esquisser des projets.

Ses projets, se rappela lentement Elisa. Elle avait des tas de projets. Elle ne pourrait jamais les réaliser si elle mourrait. Elle avait toujours eu tellement envie de terminer ses miroirs communicants. Et elle était si fière de ses Glisseurs… Personne ne reprendrait le flambeau si elle mourrait maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas se réveiller ?

 _Elisa_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Non… Elisa s'enfouit plus profondément dans le vide et le blanc, comme on s'enfouit sous sa couette pour ne pas sortir du lit. Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se charger de la corvée. Elle avait lancé la machine, à présent. Elle avait fait son job, le progrès était en marche. L'école de Tourmaline, la boutique d'inventions sur le Chemin de Traverse, le CEM…

Elle se les remémora, l'un après l'autre. Puis se remémora les gens à qui elle les avait confiés. Etrangement, plus elle se souvenait, plus elle se sentait quitter la douceur molletonnée de l'inconscience. Elle se remémorait les gens, leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs discussions, et elle se sentait tirée vers le haut, vers le réveil. Un peu comme quand on réfléchit, dans un rêve, au point de presque se réveiller.

 _Elisa !_ insista la voix.

Non, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle était bien, là. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle en avait marre de perdre le contrôle des choses. Elle savait, de manière diffuse, que si elle ouvrait les yeux le monde serait sombre, et douloureux, et tordu, et brisé : et qu'elle aurait une montagne de travail. Elle pouvait bien dormir un petit peu. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait faire les corvées. Comme… Gwendolyn… Lester… Takashi… Trisha…

Trisha. Il y avait quelque chose à proposa de Trisha. Elle essaya d'en détourner son esprit, de replonger dans le néant et le blanc, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle sentait que c'était important. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, avec Trisha ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé tout court ? Elle devait… Elle devait… Elle devait aller rassurer Trisha…

 _ELISA !_ cria la voix.

Elle devait aller rassurer Trisha, et tous les autres, se souvint-elle d'un coup. Parce qu'ils la pensaient morte, parce que Lockhart l'avait envoyée dans la Chambre et avait essayé de lui fracasser le crâne et elle avait affreusement mal et Malefoy était sans doute évanoui dans un coin après avoir utilisé le rituel et Tom Jedusor voulait revenir à la vie et Cécile était toujours inconsciente et…

– Elisa ! supplia la voix. Réveille-toi ! S'il-te-plait, réveille-toi !

Elisa ouvrit les yeux.

Elle le regretta immédiatement après, parce que son crâne lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle referma les paupières avec un gémissement de douleur, mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de refouler la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Elle avait envie de vomir, il lui semblait que le sol tanguait, son corps entier était tout faible. Lors qu'elle essaya de porter la main à sa tempe, elle réalisa ses doigts tremblaient.

– Tu es vivante ! s'écria une voix familière d'un ton étranglé de soulagement.

Elisa rouvrit les yeux, réalisant avec un temps de retard qu'elle était allongée sur le côté sur une surface dure et froide et qu'une partie de son champ de vision était bloqué par une paire de genoux. Elle releva les yeux, et tomba sur le visage d'Harry Potter.

Elle cligna des yeux.

– Ghhj, parvint-elle à gémir.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda frénétiquement Harry. J'ai vu que tu avais une blessure à la tête alors j'ai essayé de ne pas trop te bouger. Je ne connais pas de sort de guérison, c'est Hermione qui les connait, elle nous a juste appris les premiers secours Moldus, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mis en position latérale de sécurité…

– Moins vite, réussi à articuler Elisa malgré sa bouche pâteuse. Est-ce que… Cécile ? Caleb ? Malefoy ? … Tom ?

Harry hésita, puis son visage s'éclaira :

– Oh ! Cécile et Caleb sont les deux Poufsouffle à l'entrée du tunnel, non ? Ils vont bien, enfin ils allaient bien quand je suis passé devant eux. J'ai croisé Malefoy dans le tunnel aussi, il m'a dit que t'étais là. Il avait l'air très mal, mais il m'a dit de pas m'occuper de lui. Et Tom… Jedusor… Il est… Le journal est détruit.

Elisa re-cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau pataugeait dans de la gelée. Elle avait toujours affreusement mal au crâne, mais elle se sentait un peu plus cohérente. Pas beaucoup plus avancée, cela dit.

Elle se redressa en position assise avec la lenteur d'une petite mamie, aidée par Harry qui avait des gestes précautionneux et l'air très inquiet. Distraitement, Elisa se dit qu'elle avait probablement un traumatisme crânien. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ait aussi mal au crâne et que son sens de l'équilibre soit embrouillé au point qu'elle ait presque la nausée alors en s'essayant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La Chambre des Secrets était déserte. Il y avait quelques pavés arrachés à cause du rituel qu'elle avait invoqué, des flaques d'eau un peu partout.

Oh, et il y avait un serpent de la taille d'un wagon de TGV à trois mètres d'elle.

Elisa poussa un glapissement d'effroi et bondit sur ses pieds, avant de tanguer violemment sous l'assaut de la douleur qui lui transperça le crâne. Le Basilic ! Gueule béante, la tête pointée droit vers elle, gigantesque, avec tous ses _crocs_ …

– Il est mort, la rassura Harry juste au moment où Elisa réalisait que le serpent ne bougeait pas et que ses yeux étaient bancs et aveugles. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, mais Jedusor lui a dit de t'attaquer et… Tu étais juste à quelques mètres, et… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire autre chose.

Quelques mètres. Elisa sentit sa gorge se nouer en réalisant à quel point elle avait été près de mourir. Déjà que Tom Jedusor avait pris son sang et utilisé le journal pour…

Elle sursauta, se rappelant soudain qu'effectivement elle avait été plongée dans le coma par un spectre maléfique, et chercha frénétiquement le journal du regard. Elle finit par le voir… Dans la bouche du Basilic. La bête était couchée sur le flanc et sa gueule était grande ouverte, parfaitement visible. Le journal avait été embroché sur un de ses crochets comme un trophée sinistre. De l'encre avait coulé à flot comme du sang, noircissant les crocs du serpent, sa mâchoire, coulant même sur le sol de pierre.

… C'était extrêmement macabre.

– Merci Harry, finit-elle par dire parce que c'était le plus important. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… Tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie.

Le Gryffondor lui renvoya un sourire timide. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'émotion. Elisa réalisa soudain que lui aussi, il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça avait dû être terrifiant pour lui aussi.

Mais Harry était venu quand même. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elisa essayait toujours d'encaisser ça.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit-elle par craquer. Tom a fait quelque chose pour absorber mon énergie vitale, j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir…

Harry déglutit, le visage soudain pâle. La prise qu'il avait sur le coude d'Elisa se resserra, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'elle était là davantage qu'à l'aider à rester debout.

– Je suis arrivé juste à ce moment-là, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en regardant le journal. Je t'ai vu par terre, et il a fait quelque chose et tes yeux ont roulé dans leurs orbites et ensuite tu t'es effondrée… J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué.

Elisa re-cligna des yeux, incrédule :

– Tu étais là ?

– Je suis entrée juste quand tu as dit qu'il était lié à un journal fragile, expliqua fièrement Harry. Je me suis approché dans l'ombre des colonnes. Je comptais l'attaquer par derrière, mais là il a fait… ce truc… Et je lui ai juste sauté dessus. On s'est battu, mais mes sorts lui passaient au travers. Il s'est mis à parler, à dire… des choses… sur moi, sur mes parents, sur toi…

Il inspira un grand coup, et Elisa lui serra brièvement l'épaule pour l'encourager. Finalement, l'adolescent se reprit, et continua en désignant vaguement le Basilic :

– Il a appelé le Basilic pour me tuer, j'imagine, mais au lieu de ça je lui ai parlé. Et comme j'avais une odeur d'être humain, pas comme Jedusor, le Basilic commençait à m'écouter plutôt que lui. Et là Jedusor a dit… Il lui a dit que s'il lui obéissait, il lui donnerait… il lui donnerait à manger…

Elisa mit deux longues secondes à faire le lien entre les paroles d'Harry et ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. Puis elle sentit tous le sang se retirer de son visage, et eut envie de s'asseoir.

 _Il lui donnerait à manger._ C'était une phrase terrifiante à entendre, quand on savait quel genre de viande Voldemort aimait donner à ses serpents familiers.

Elisa regarda le Basilic, et se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il avait la tête directement pointée vers elle. Ses yeux étaient aveugles, mais le spectacle de sa gueule ouverte n'en était pas moins terrifiant. Il était à trois mètres d'elle. Trois mètres. C'était la longueur de sa chambre, au Cottage des Erables. Elle traversait cette distance en moins de quatre enjambées. Trois putains de mètres.

– Comment est-ce que tu l'as tué ? finit-elle par bredouiller en se forçant à faire un pas vers la sortie.

Elle s'en fichait si elle s'écroulait à mi-chemin dans le tunnel vaseux, elle ne resterait pas un instant de plus dans cette pièce. Heureusement, Harry semblait partager la même idée, car il se hâta de la suivre.

– J'ai utilisé un coq, fit fièrement le Gryffondor.

Elisa en trébucha par terre, manquant de s'étaler. Harry rigola nerveusement de sa maladresse, et ses épaules se détendirent un peu. Elisa secoua la tête, incrédule. Un coq ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de sa part… Et où est-ce qui l'avait trouvé ?

– Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, le pressa-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la carcasse. Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

– C'est Trisha qui me l'a dit, sourit Harry. Apparemment Chourave est venu dans votre salle commune, et c'est là qu'ils ont réalisé que vous n'étiez jamais arrivé à la salle des profs. Tout le monde devait penser que vous aviez été enlevés par l'héritier. Chourave a verrouillé l'entrée la salle commune pour que personne ne sorte, mais Trisha m'a envoyé un Patronus…

Trisha avait maîtrisé le Patronus ?! Depuis quand ?!

– Et elle m'a dit que la Chambre des Secrets était dans les toilettes de Mimi et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir aller te sauver, continua Harry qui s'animait de plus en plus. Ron et Neville m'ont aidé à faire diversion pour que je sorte du dortoir, et Fred et George m'ont dit où était la cuisine…

– Fred et George t'ont dit ça ?

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, et en franchirent la porte toujours grande ouverte. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à avancer dans le tunnel couvert de vase, leurs pas se mirent à faire un bruit spongieux. Harry sorti sa baguette pour lancer un _Lumos_ et éclairer leur progression, et Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux. La brusque lumière réveillait une douleur lancinante juste derrière ses orbites. Elle avait si mal au crâne qu'elle en avait le vertige, et elle fut obligée de s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle n'osa pas porter la main à la blessure de son crâne : l'idée de toucher un trou dans sa tête lui retournait l'estomac.

– Ron leur a dit qu'on en avait besoin pour te sauver, expliquait Harry avec animation en poursuivant son récit. Pour avoir un coq, tu vois. Hermione a beaucoup lu sur les Basilics, et elle nous en a parlé des tas de fois. Du coup, je savais que seul le chant du coq peut tuer ce genre de créature.

Ça ou un coup d'épée dans la gorge. Mais le coq était moins dangereux. Dans le coin de son cerveau qui ne pataugeait pas dans la semoule, Elisa se félicita d'avoir répandu dans toute l'école la rumeur du Basilic. Ça avait poussé Hermione à se renseigner… Et à renseigner ses amis.

– Et tu as trouvé un coq ? réfléchit-elle en en grimaçant à cause de sa migraine.

– Yep ! fit fièrement Harry. Dans la cuisine, j'ai reconnu ton elfe Olly et quand je lui ai dit ce que je voulais, il m'a donné un coq et m'a montré comment le faire chanter ! J'avais caché le coq dans ma cape, et quand Jedusor a dit…. Enfin, quand j'ai vu une ouverture, je lui aie tiré la queue et il a chanté. Et le Basilic s'est écroulé d'un coup.

Elisa esquissa un sourire. C'était… C'était une divergence au canon, ça. Et pas une petite. Mais elle avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour s'en inquiéter. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Là, elle devait rassembler toute sa volonté rien que pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, et la lumière émise par la baguette d'Harry lui faisait atrocement mal au crâne.

– Et ensuite ? interrogea-t-elle en s'appuyant brièvement contre le mur humide pour reprendre son équilibre.

Harry haussa les épaules. Elisa eut la distincte impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ce qui s'était passé _après_ , justement.

– Jedusor a commencé à hurler et à dire qu'il allait revenir à la vie quand même, qu'il allait me tuer, tout ça. J'ai jeté des sorts sur le journal, mais ça ne faisait rien. Alors je l'ai pris, et je l'ai juste…. Enfoncé sur un des crocs du serpent. Le venin de Basilic dévore la magie comme un acide, alors j'ai pensé que ça marcherait.

Elisa haussa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas au courant de ça. Apparemment Hermione avait fait des recherches bien plus poussées qu'elle sur les Basilic.

– Et Tom est mort ? vérifia-t-elle.

– Il est mort, confirma sombrement Harry avant de prendre un air hésitant. C'est son journal qui t'avait attaqué en décembre, non ? Quand tu as fini à l'infirmerie ?

Elisa poussa un profond soupir en se passa une main sur le visage. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête que c'était comme si la douleur était un être vivant qui pulsait au rythme de son pouls, elle avait le vertige, et envie de vomir. Elle avait l'impression de mourir tellement elle se sentait malade, et elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle était si fatiguée.

– Oui, avoua-t-elle. Tom était… Il m'aidait à devenir meilleure en Défense. Je me suis rendue compte trop tard que ça avait un prix. Plus je lui écrivais, plus il m'influençait. Tom était… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il a grandi pour devenir quelqu'un de monstrueux, après Poudlard.

Ils avancèrent en silence plusieurs secondes, puis Harry murmura :

– Il est devenu Voldemort, pas vrai ?

Qu'est-ce que Jedusor avait bien pu raconter à Harry, quand Elisa était inconsciente ? La Poufsouffle aurait bien donné sa main droite pour entendre cette conversation. Drago avait passé des mois à écrire à Tom, alors celui-ci en savait sans doute des tonnes sur le Survivant. Et Harry n'était pas juste un Gryffondor naïf dans cet univers. Peut-être à cause d'Hermione qui absorbait les leçons du CEM comme une éponge, ou peut-être à cause de la fréquentation de Tracey ou de la mentalité moins extrême de Ron, Harry était plus mesuré, plus prudent, plus rusé. Harry avait quelque chose de Serpentard en lui, quelque chose qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer.

Oh, oui, Elisa aurait donné un bras pour assister à leur conversation.

– Oui, admit la jeune fille. Il te l'a dit ?

– Plus ou moins. Il a dit qu'il avait tué mes parents… Ce n'était pas dur de faire le lien.

Elisa aurait aimé dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle peinait à réfléchir. Elle se contenta de serrer brièvement l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor dans un geste muet de support.

– Au fait, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Il est devenu quoi, le coq que tu as utilisé dans la Chambre ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis eut l'air horrifié :

– Je l'ai oublié ! Il est allé se cacher dans un coin et je l'ai oublié, c'est horrible !

C'était tellement incongru qu'Elisa ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Puis elle grimaça en pressant ses mains contre son visage, parce que rire avait secoué sa tête et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le crâne.

Oh, bon sang, à tous les coups elle s'était ouvert la tête, et elle était en train de saigner dans son cerveau et elle allait avoir un anévrisme.

– Olly ! appela-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut dans un grand CRAC, des larmes de joie ruisselant sur son visage.

– Madame est en vie !

– Moins fort, gémit-elle. Olly, il y a une salle au bout de ce tunnel, est-ce que tu pourrais… D'abord, est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter le journal qui se trouve dans la gueule du Basilic mort ? Sans te blesser sur ses crochets, surtout. Et ensuite, il y a un coq qui, euh, se balade dans la pièce. Est-ce que tu pourrais le ramener à son poulailler ?

Olly hocha vivement la tête :

– Tout de suite Madame !

CRAC ! Il disparut à nouveau. Trois secondes plus tard, il réapparu avec un autre craquement assourdissant qui vrilla de douleur la tête d'Elisa, et lui donna le journal. La Poufsouffle le prit du bout des doigts, mais l'artefact semblait à présent complètement dépourvu de magie. Il était juste vaguement humide, percé d'un trou en son milieu, et recouvert d'encre noire qui avait dégouliné sur toute sa longueur.

– Olly va s'occuper de l'oiseau à présent ! couina joyeusement Olly.

Et il disparut dans un grand craquement, qui obligea Elisa à se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir de douleur. C'était comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de hache dans la tête.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle devait être livide. La jeune fille fourra le journal dans sa poche d'un geste malhabile, réalisant distraitement que ses doigts lui semblaient engourdis, presque paralysés.

– Je suis probablement en train de saigner dans mon cerveau, alors ça ira sans doute mieux quand je serai à l'infirmerie. Mais je suis vivante, c'est le plus important.

Harry pâlit. Il avait été élevé par des Moldus, se rappela Elisa. Un anévrisme ou un œdème cérébral, ça n'était pas des mots qui lui étaient complètement inconnus.

S'il laissa Elisa s'appuyer plus lourdement sur lui et accéléra le pas en direction de l'entrée du tunnel, ni lui ni la Poufsouffle n'en firent la réflexion à voix haute.

Elisa eut l'impression qu'ils marchaient une éternité. Sa tête pulsait de douleur à chaque pas, elle avait mal au cœur, et elle était épuisée. Elle n'aurait rien voulu de plus que de se recroqueviller contre un mur, pleurer un bon coup et attendre que la douleur passe. Elle arrivait au bout de sa résistance. La seule chose qui lui donnait la force d'avancer était son envie de s'éloigner au maximum de la Chambre des Secrets.

Mais, après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par atteindre le bout du tunnel. Drago était assis appuyé contre le mur, mortellement pâle. Caleb et Cécile étaient agenouillés à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. En voyant Harry et Elisa apparaitre, leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

– Vous êtes vivants !

Cécile était réveillée. Et Caleb avait une baguette à la main, s'en servant pour éclairer le couloir. Sûrement celle de Malefoy, réalisa Elisa en jetant un œil au petit Serpentard. Le gamin n'avait sans doute pas la force de s'en servir. Il avait échappé à Tom Jedusor, mais le rituel devait l'avoir épuisé, tant magiquement que physiquement.

– On n'a pas trouvé comment remonter à la surface, fit Cécile en voyant qu'Harry regardait en direction du tuyau. On pourrait escalader, mais ça va être long. Et quelqu'un devra porter Malefoy. Il est vraiment pas bien.

Elisa pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux, exténuée. Allez, un dernier effort, s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. Ensuite, elle serait à l'infirmerie et elle cesserait d'avoir mal. Elle pourrait se reposer. Juste un dernier effort, et ça serait fini.

– Olly ? appela-t-elle avec lassitude. Amène-nous Spoutnik et trois autres MagicoGlisseurs, s'il te plaît.

Le CRAC qui suivit lui donnait l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux, et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, mais elle se répéta que c'était bientôt fini. Il le fallait, de toute façon. Elle était au bout du rouleau.

Elle grimpa sur son fidèle Glisseur au bois ambré, Caleb et Cécile grimèrent chacun sur une planche, et Harry et Malefoy se partagèrent la dernière. Drago n'avait même pas la force de râler. Il s'assit juste sur le planche, se cramponnant au bord, le regard dans le vide comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait là. Il était tellement pâle qu'il semblait presque mort.

– Il va s'en sortir ? murmura Cécile qui avait suivi le regard d'Elisa.

La jeune Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à offrir. Elle était juste vraiment, vraiment fatiguée.

– On va directement à l'infirmerie, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Caleb, tu veux bien ouvrit la marche, puisque tu as une baguette pour nous éclairer ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Avec les Glisseurs, le voyage du retour fut infiniment plus rapide. Et même si filer à toute allure dans les tuyaux réveillait l'angoisse claustrophobe d'Elisa, au moins cette fois elle était trop épuisée pour craquer et pleurer comme elle l'avait fait à l'aller. Elle se sentait tellement drainée d'énergie que c'était un miracle qu'elle reste sur sa planche.

Ils émergèrent à l'air libre dans les toilettes de Mimi, arrachant au fantôme un hurlement d'effroi quand elle les vit soudain débouler de nulle part. Caleb, qui menait leur troupe, ne ralenti même pas et fila directement en direction de l'infirmerie, les trois autres Glisseurs à sa suite.

Elisa avait déjà utilisé son Glisseur dans Poudlard, mais là elle avait le plus grand mal à suivre ou même à ne pas vomir. La lumière agressait cruellement ses yeux, chaque virage lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau cognait contre son crâne, et le moindre mouvement faisait pulser de douleur sa tête entière. Mais leur groupe fila dans les couloirs, glissa au-dessus des escaliers menant au premier étage, et Caleb ne leur permit pas un instant de ralentir.

Lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans l'infirmerie, Elisa descendit de son Glisseur en trébuchant, se pencha, et vida promptement le contenu de son estomac à côté d'un des lits.

– Douce Viviane ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh qui était jusque-là penchée au-dessus de la forme pétrifiée de Sally-Anne. Mais d'où sortez-vous tous ?!

Caleb, Cécile et Harry se mirent tous à parler en même temps dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Elisa vomit à nouveau, et dut s'accrocher à un lit pour ne pas s'écraser lamentablement. Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles sonnaient. Tout son corps lui paraissait sans force, et elle frissonnait presque convulsivement.

Elle était vaguement consciente de voix affolées autour d'elle, de mains qui l'aidaient à s'allonger dans un lit, d'une potion qu'on lui faisait boire et qui l'aida à cesser de trembler. Quelqu'un touchait sa tête, examinant son crâne (Elisa essaya de ne pas penser à l'état de sa blessure, là où elle avait été successivement frappée par Lockhart puis Tom). Puis, au bout d'un moment, l'extrémité d'une baguette fut posé sur le haut de sa tête, et Elisa sentit tout sa douleur être aspirée par le bout de bois. C'était comme si la souffrance qui pulsait dans son crâne avait été _siphonnée_ hors d'elle.

Elle se détendit avec un soupir béat de soulagement. Elle était toujours épuisée, mais avec l'absence de douleur, elle avait désormais l'esprit incroyablement clair.

– Hum, fit Mme Pomfresh en retirant sa baguette. Vous avez de la chance que le saignement ait été faible, Miss Bishop. Une demi-heure de plus et il aurait fallu bien plus qu'un sortilège pour faire disparaitre l'œdème.

Elisa décida avec sagesse de ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé une demi-heure plus tard, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Mme Pomfresh posa sur elle un regard soucieux, puis se tourna vers le lit voisin du sien, où était allongé Drago Malefoy.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, constata Elisa en l'observant. Il était aussi pâle que dans le Chambre, le bleu de ses veines ressortant de manière alarmante sur sa peau blafarde. Il avait d'énormes cernes et il regardait dans le vide, comme s'il n'était qu'une coquille vide, que son esprit n'était plus là. C'était presque effrayant.

– Epuisement magique et épuisement physique ne font pas bon ménage, marmonna l'infirmière en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Surtout pour un enfant si jeune… Miss Engelhorn, allez prendre le chocolat qui est dans le tiroir de droite dans mon bureau !

A sa décharge, Cécile eut l'air incrédule mais s'exécuta. Caleb et Harry observaient l'infirmière s'agiter, bras ballants et sans savoir que faire. Mrs Pomfresh obligea Drago à avaler le chocolat, et le jeune Malefoy commença à reprendre des couleurs. L'infirmière se mit à pester entre ses dents tout en s'agitant autour de lui, faisant apparaitre des couvertures supplémentaires.

– … Complètement irresponsable… Jamais vu… Elèves pétrifiés… Professeur poignardé… Et maintenant un cas d'épuisement clinique…

Oh merde.

– Euuuuh, hésita Elisa avec embarras. Mrs Pomfresh ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Lockhart ?

Caleb et Cécile sursautèrent. Ils avaient apparemment oublié cette histoire. Mrs Pomfresh, elle, sembla littéralement _exploser_ :

– Et comment ! Cet âne est venu braire qu'il était en train de mourir, avec ce coup de couteau, et je me suis précipitée à son aide… Puis le professeur Rogue est devenu suspicieux et lui a fait boire un peu de Véritasérum. Les choses que cet homme a confessées ! Cet escroc ! Cet assassin ! Le professeur Chourave a immédiatement appelé les Aurors, et j'espère bien qu'il croupi dans leur cellule la plus misérable ! Infâme traître répugnant… Quand je pense que je l'ai _soigné_ !

Bon, ça faisait un problème de réglé.

– Lockhart a été poignardé ? répéta Harry. Par qui ?

Elisa s'empourpra, mais croisa les bras d'un air buté.

– Moi. Je me balade toujours avec un couteau depuis l'année dernière. Quand il a essayé de me jeter dans la Chambre et que je me suis débattue, il a essayé de me fracasser le crâne sur un lavabo, et je lui ai planté un couteau dans le ventre.

Cécile se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour réprimer un rire hystérique. Caleb, lui, eut l'air horrifié :

– Tu as poignardé Lockhart ?! Tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

– Il a essayé de nous tuer ! contra Elisa.

– Et alors, c'est une raison pour s'abaisser à son niveau ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Effectivement, tout comme Lockhart, elle avait été prête à tout pour atteindre son but. Elle ne le haïssait pas, enfin, si, un peu… Mais voilà. Au moment où elle avait planté le poignard, elle s'en fichait qu'il vive ou qu'il meure. Elle savait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de la jeter dans le tunnel. Elle voulait juste qu'il souffre.

Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un de monstrueux ?

Elle décida que cette question appartenait à la catégorie des choses auxquelles elle penserait plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, si possible.

– La ferme ! gronda Harry en fusillant Caleb du regard. Elisa a eu raison. Elle ne faisait que se défendre ! T'as rien fait d'utile, toi !

Caleb sembla se hérisser d'indignation, ouvrit la bouche pour crier…

– ASSEZ ! rugit Mrs Pomfresh. Vous mériteriez que je vous jette tous dehors pour déranger mes patients !

Du coup, le silence retomba. Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent.

– On n'est pas des patients, hésita Cécile. On peut s'en aller ?

– Certainement pas ! s'écria l'infirmière. Avec l'Héritier qui rôde…

– Oh, c'est réglé ça, fit timidement Harry. L'Héritier est mort, et le Basilic aussi. Plus personne ne va être attaqué.

Tout le monde le fixa. Elisa réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas racontés à Caleb, Cécile ou Malefoy ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre. D'ailleurs, Malefoy n'avait sans doute pas été assez cohérent pour révéler aux deux Préfets qui était l'héritier.

– Ah, fit faiblement l'infirmière. Dans ce cas, je suppose…

– On peut rentrer alors ? vérifia Cécile.

Mrs Pomfresh sembla se reprendre, et carra les épaules :

– Je suppose, oui. Vos parents ont été prévenus de votre disparition et se trouvent dans le bureau de la sous-directrice. Vous devriez aller les rassurer. Oh, il faudrait aussi prévenir les autres professeurs que le danger est passé, et qu'ils peuvent cesser de garder les élèves et de préparer l'évacuation…

– On va au bureau de McGonagall, décida Cécile. Les autres élèves peuvent attendre, mais il faut qu'on parle avec nos parents.

 _Trisha_ , se souvint soudain Elisa. Il fallait prévenir Trisha qu'elle allait bien. Elle chercha l'inspiration d'un regard autour d'elle… Puis elle repéra la baguette de Drago, abandonnée sur sa table de chevet.

Malefoy était toujours à moitié dans les vapes, Caleb et Cécile étaient déjà à mi-chemin de la porte, et Mrs Pomfresh fouillait dans une armoire, alors Elisa profita de l'occasion pour attraper la baguette. Ce n'était pas la sienne. La sensation était différente et elle ne répondait pas aussi bien. Mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elisa ferma les yeux.

– _Spero Patronum_ !

– Miss Bishop ! aboya Mrs Pomfresh d'un air scandalisé alors que le putois argenté apparaissait.

Elisa l'ignora royalement, et s'adressa au Patronus.

– Pour Trisha Buttermere. Je vais bien, les autres aussi, et le Basilic est mort. Merci d'avoir prévenu Harry, il m'a sauvé la vie.

Harry rougit d'embarras et regarda ailleurs. Le putois remua les moustaches, et disparu dans le couloir en quelques bonds.

– Pas de magie ! gronda l'infirmière en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. Vous n'êtes pas dans un état d'épuisement magique comme Mr Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des risques !

Elisa risqua un regard en direction de Drago. Il avait moins l'air d'un cadavre, mais il était quand même appuyé contre la tête de son lit comme s'il était vidé de toutes ses forces. Il regardait dans le vide, et il mangeait avec des gestes mécaniques le chocolat que l'infirmière lui avait fourni, comme s'il n'en sentait même pas le goût. Il n'avait même pas l'air conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

– Qu'est-ce que qu'il a ? hésita Harry. Il était… _mal_ , dans le souterrain, mais… Il parlait, il a même réussi à se mettre debout. Il n'était pas comme ça…

Mrs Pomfresh poussa un profond soupir, et tira les rideaux autour du lit de Malefoy.

– L'épuisement magique, Mr Potter, arrive lorsque la magie d'une personne se replie sur elle-même pour permettre de conserver assez d'énergie physique pour que le corps continue à fonctionner, souvent à la suite d'un puissant traumatisme. Vous avez subi un épuisement magique l'année dernière.

– Mais je n'étais pas comme ça ! protesta Harry à mi-voix en désignant le lit de Malefoy d'un geste vague.

– Il y a différents types d'épuisement magique, concéda Mrs Pomfresh. Dans votre cas, vous avez utilisé tellement de magie d'un coup que vous avait dû drainer votre énergie physique, et le choc vous a envoyé dans le coma. Dans le cas de Mr Malefoy… Je dirais qu'il a subi l'inverse. Il a été drainé de son énergie physique au point de devoir puiser dans sa magie pour supporter ses fonctions vitales.

– Il était déjà épuisé quand je l'ai fait sortir de la Chambre, remarqua Elisa. Mais il parlait et marchait.

– L'adrénaline, soupira l'infirmière. Et quand l'adrénaline qui boostait son énergie physique est tombée, son énergie magique s'est retrouvée siphonnée deux fois plus vite, aggravant encore son épuisement. Mêler énergie physique et énergie magique provoque un choc qui ébranle tout le corps du sorcier. Ce sont des flux qui évoluent dans des plans différents, les mélanger n'est jamais bon signe.

C'était du charabia pour Elisa. Elle demanderait à un Médicomage de lui expliquer ce bazar. Neal Bowman, par exemple. Pour une fois, elle aurait des choses intéressantes à raconter dans sa lettre.

Mrs Pomfresh secoua la tête, puis écarta le rideau autour du lit de Malefoy et alla s'asseoir à son chevet, lui passant une autre barre de chocolat et lui parlant doucement. Le Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Il semblait reprendre conscience de son environnement.

Harry avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors Elisa lui désigna la chaise à côté de son lit. Le jeune Gryffondor s'y laissa tomber d'un air maladroit. Il n'avait pas tenté de partir avec Caleb et Cécile, alors Elisa pensait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller tout de suite. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans l'infirmerie.

… Pas étonnant. Personne n'aimait l'infirmerie.

– Merci encore, murmura finalement Elisa. Pour être venu dans la Chambre des Secrets, je veux dire. Sans toi Harry, je serai morte.

Et Tom serait revenu à la vie, et aurait lâché le Basilic sur l'école… Mais ces deux perspectives étaient trop terrifiantes à envisager pour l'instant. Elle y penserait plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

– C'était normal, marmonna Harry en regardant ses genoux. Tu as fait la même chose pour moi l'année dernière.

Elisa saisit spontanément la main du gamin, et la serra entre les siennes.

– Harry, répéta-t-elle. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois allée dans les souterrains de la pierre philosophale l'année dernière. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'étais certaine d'être toute seule, que personne ne trouverait mon corps, et… Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à le réaliser. Quand je me suis retrouvée dans le tunnel, j'étais tellement terrifiée. J'avais le crâne en miettes et ma baguette était brisée et j'étais sûre que…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle déglutit, essayant de faire disparaitre le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge et les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, puis reprit plus doucement :

– Je devrais être furieuse contre toi d'avoir mis ta vie en danger… Mais la vérité, c'est que je te suis tellement reconnaissante que la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir là-bas.

Harry renifla. Elisa lui lâcha la main afin de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux. Pendant un moment, aucun d'entre eux ne parla.

Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy firent irruption dans la pièce, hagards. Elisa leur désigna le lit de Drago sans un mot.

Le couple Malefoy n'avait pas traversé la moitié de la pièce qu'une autre personne entra dans l'infirmerie, et Elisa eut soudain l'impression d'avoir cinq ans à nouveau. D'être minuscule, et fatiguée, et d'avoir désespérément besoin de sa maman.

– Oh, Ellie ! murmura Isabelle en se précipitant à son chevet.

Elisa ne savait pas si c'était elle qui avait ouvert les bras en premier ou si c'était sa mère qui l'avait étreint, ou à quel moment elle s'était mise à pleurer, et à quel moment sa mère s'était mise à pleurer elle aussi. Mais elle se retrouva là, à sangloter désespérément dans les bras de sa mère, secouée de hoquets et le visage ruisselant de larmes, et serrant sa maman dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. C'était comme si toute sa peur, sa colère, son choc, toute l'horreur des heures précédentes s'enfuyaient dans un torrent de larmes et de sanglots. Elisa avait le nez qui coulait et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer sans hoqueter et gémir et pleurer à nouveau : mais elle était dans les bras de sa mère, et Isabelle la berçait doucement en lui murmurant à travers ses propres larmes que tout allait bien se passer.

Et, finalement, Elisa commença à le croire. C'était fini. Tom était mort, le Basilic aussi, Lockhart avait été arrêté. C'était terminé.

Tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

.

* * *

.

Et voilààààà ! On arrive tout doucement à la fin. Je vous rappelle que si vous avez des questions, il y aura un Bonus spécial pour y répondre !

N'oubliez pas de voter !

\- Joan Johnson (surnommée Jojo, Née-Moldue membre du CEM, meilleure amie d'Aglaé la Serpentard et Liam le Serdaigle)

\- Hope Riley (Née-Moldue, vit avec son père qu'elle déteste, surveillée par Elisa)

\- Almina Stewart (Sang-Pure d'une famille mineuse)

\- Neal Donnelly (Sang-Mêlé, ne ressemble en rien à son frère jumeau Ryan)

\- Ryan Donnelly (Sang-Mêlé, le ressemble en rien à son frère jumeau Neal)

\- Christopher Joyce (Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM, comprend tout à fait qu'Elisa abrège son prénom complet)


	13. Une dette de sorcier

Et voilààààà ! Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Quelle aventure, hein ?

Sinon, croisez les doigts pour moi. J'ai été rejetée du Master 2 de droit notarial, mais j'ai une audition pour entrer au Master 2 de droit de l'urbanisme et de la construction, qui est mon deuxième choix. C'est lundi prochain, priez le dieu des kiwis !

.

Petit message à l'enflure qui s'indigne que je mette "un travelo" et de la "propagande gay" dans ma fic : je te souhaite de marcher sur des clous rouillés et de chopper une septicémie. Effectivement, mettre dans un récit de fiction une représentation positive d'un groupe de personne que tu refuses de considérer avec le minimum de décence humaine, j'imagine que ça te fait pleurer des larmes de sang et hurler au lobbyisme LBGT. Eh bien, gueule tant que tu veux et étouffe-toi avec ta langue. Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte.

.

Mais pour parler de choses plus agréables, voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Aomine** ! Oui, ce sont les différences majeures au canon. Pas de venin absorbé par l'épée, mais il y a aussi le fait que personne ne SAIT où est l'épée, du coup. Ensuite, ça va traumatiser Drago, et déchirer la famille Malefoy. Et finalement, Harry a appris qu'agir comme un Serpentard, avec un plan, était plutôt efficace x) Ce chapitre sert aussi àmontrer à quel point Harry a changé du canon !

Merci **Niakovic** ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai remonté le moral =D Et oui, Drago et Elisa vont être assez traumatisés. Même si, pour Elisa, le vrai traumatisme c'était sa possession, sa manipulation par le journal... Et, ensuite, son sentiment de totale impuissance face à Lockhart. Face à Jedusor dans la Chambre, elle était trop dans le coton pour complètement appréhender ce qui se passait.

Hello **Debralovelove** =D Tu penses qu'Harry ne voulait pas être impliqué ? Bah, d'une certaine façon, oui, il ne voulait pas se mettre délibérément en danger. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir agir, alors il a agit. C'est dans sa nature, comme dans le canon. Quant à Drago... Il va y avoir des dégâts chez les Malefoy, ça c'est sûr. Tu en saura plus dans ce chapitre, tu verras !

Salut **Lumerotte** ! Eh bien, ça faisait un bail. Comment se passe la prépa ? =D Ah ah, je suis contente que la fic te plaise. J'essaie de faire ressortir le pire et le meilleur de tous les persos. En ayant un seul narrateur (enfin, narratrice plutôt), c'est assez difficile, mais si ça te plait, c'est que ça fonctionne ! Sinon, pour la confrontation Elisa VS les Malefoy (et surtout Lucius) j'ai longuement hésité à l'écrire... Avant de me décidre pour autre chose. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. En fait, Elisa est bien trop épuisée mentalement pour se ruer dans une nouvelle confrontation...

Ah ah, **Nesheaz** , c'était un cri du coeur ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je publie un chapitre par jour désormais, c'était une exception xDDD Bref, oui, Lockhart est arrêté ! Je voulais écrire ça depuis le début. Son procès a lieu dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs !

Merci **Doucetbete** ! Oh oh, je ne savais pas que ce chap' t'affecterai autant. Mais oui, j'avoue, "la trahison de Lockhart" était un chapitre intense, et il se terminait avec un MOTHERFUCKING CLIFFHANGER. J'aurais été folle, à ta place xD Enfin bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu. Et bonne chance pour tes examens !

Oui **Allan Eddem** , tu as réussi xDDD En fait, ce sont surtout les commentaires de la Salle Sur Demande qui m'ont fait réfléchir... Et bien sûr, rien ne serai arrivé sans le zèle de ma Bêta ! Voilà. Sion, oui, de grosses divergences au canon dans ce chapitre. L'épée (personne ne sait où elle est, du coup !), son imprégnation par le venin de Basilic, l'apparition de Fumseck, etc. Et, bien sûr, il y aura des répercussions chez les Malefoy !

Hello, **La Plume en Sucre** ! J'ai réussi à t'émouvoir, c'est bien =D C'était deux chapitres très poignants, et, honnêtement, ils ont été très difficile à écrire. Je voulais mettre tellement de chose ! Les mots venaient tout seul. J'ai du couper des passages entiers pour ne pas déborder sur trois chapitres. Bref, c'était dur, et je suis ravie que ce soit un succès x) C'est sûr que ça va rapprocher Harry et Elisa. Et, techniquement Ron et Hermione savent aussi dire "ouvre-toi" en Fourchelangue, mais... Trisha pensait que seul Harry pouvait le faire ! Je l'avait précisé dans le chapitre d'avant x)

Salut **Millon** ! La vache, tu étais enthousiaste xD Oui, Narcissa va péter un câble, parce que tu penses bien que Drago va raconter son histoire, Lucius va devenir blanc comme un linge, Narcissa va se rappeler d'un certain carnet noir, et ça va s'enchaîner à toute allure. Donc oui, ça va chier chez les Malefoy, pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle xD Sinon... Oui, Harry reste un héros, mais un héros qui réfléchi, qui est prudent, et surtout qui n'est pas l'homme de Dumbledore. J'avoue que c'était un vrai casse-tête pour raconter le dénouement, je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup. Et effectivement, Elisa morfle pas mal dans ce chapitre. C'est un petit rappel qu'elle n'est pas invincible. Dans ce tome, elle s'en sort uniquement grâce à Trisha et Harry. Parce que Trisha maîtrise le Patronus, parce qu'elle pense à Harry, et parce qu'Harry trouve le courage de descendre dans la Chambre. Sérieusement, Elisa a été sauvée par le Pouvoir De l'Amitié, et elle ne l'a même pas réalisé...

Félicitations **SugarBrown** si tu avais bien deviné que c'était Drago ! La grippe était un gros indice, mais beaucoup de gens ne l'ont pas vus x) Et oui, Drago va beaucoup changé. Dans le canon, les fondations de son monde sont : son amour envers son père et sa mère, sa certitude d'être intouchable, et sa croyance dans la théorie Puriste qui lui semble validée par l'existence de Voldemort. Dans la saga EB, son père a failli le tuer avec le journal. Il a réalisé d'un coup qu'il était vulnérable, et Tom Jedusor l'a sans doute torturé psychologiquement en exploitant ses peurs les plus profondes. Et en bonus, il a appris que Voldemort était son tortionnaire, que Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé, et que le Purisme c'était du flan. Son monde entier est détruit. Je me sens presque mal pour lui. Voilà. Et sinon, je rêvasse beaucoup à l'écriture de ces confrontations entre Elisa et l'antagoniste de chaque histoire, mais... J'écris rarement de telles scènes. EH oui, car Elisa doit jouer son rôle depuis les coulisses ! Tu verras donc dans le tome 3 comment elle fera face à Sirius...

Yo **Streema** ! Oui, Dumbledore a bien décrit à Elisa comment il était lui-même étant jeune. Elle ne l'a cependant pas encore compris : elle est trop focalisée sur Tom Jedusor... Et elle se croit bien trop différente de Dudu. Quelle erreur ! Enfin bref, oui, plein de divergences au canon dans ce chapitre. On voit bien l'attachement d'Harry envers Elisa : il la considère un peu comme sa famille, sans doute même plus que les Weasley. En effet, c'est Elisa qui a cherché à le faire échapper aux Dursley et qui a endossé un rôle de mentor/protectrice. Du coup, il défère à elle, un peu comme à une sœur aînée. Le fait qu'il soit également proche de ses parents (Isabelle et Michael) aide aussi un peu =D Bref ! L'avenir de Lucius va être compromis chez les Mangemorts, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Quant à Dobby... Je suis désolée, mais je ne voyait aucun moyen pour Elisa de rester _"in character"_ et de quand même le sauver. Dans un ou deux tomes, je pourrais peut-être trouver une opportunité, cependant. Ne perds pas espoir pour notre elfe préféré !

Oui **Mayoune** , c'était bien Drago xDDDD Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à qui c'est passé sous le nez ! Bref, oui, Drago sera traumatisé. Ginny est devenue une personne complètement différente après sa possession (plus colérique, plus affirmée, et surtout avec un tempérament de leader, au lieu d'être une suiveuse de ses frères). Drago aussi va changer, mais pas exactement de la même façon. Chacun encaisse le traumatisme différemment après tout. Pour Ginny, la solution au désespoir, c'était la colère. Pour Drago... C'est un spoiler ! Enfin bref. Sinon, oui, Olly aurait pu prévenir les profs. Mais Elisa avait un traumatisme cérébral, elle peut être excusée si son cerveau marchait au ralenti... x)

Hullo **DreamerInTheSky** xD Sorry, je n'ai pas commenté ton nouveau chapitre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture (de fic, de RPG, etc.) en ce moment. Mais ça viendra, t'inquiète ! Sinon... Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Effectivement il y a des divergences massives au canon à partir de là. Déjà avec l'évolution d'Harry, mais aussi l'impact de cette aventure pour la famille Malefoy. Quant au venin de Basilic : tu penses bien qu'Elis ane va pas oublier un truc pareil xD Bon, là, sur le coup, ça lui ait sorti de l'esprit à cause de son traumatisme crânien. Mais t'inquiète, dès ce chapitre elle rectifie cette erreur !

Salut **Simpson31** ! Oui, le chapitre 11 était assez intense, c'est pour ça que j'ai vite posté la suite x) Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! C'était pas facile de ficeler cette confrontation entre Elisa et Tom. Quant à Lochart, j'ai pas mal hésité avant d'écrire ses actions, mais... Avec ou sans le harcèlement des Weasley pour le pousser à bout, c'est quand même tout à fait "in character" de sa part. Lockhart n'a aucune conscience, ça a été avéré dans le canon. Et attends un peu de lire son procès, j'ai bien enfoncé le clou xD Bref, oui, Harry sauve tout le monde à la fin, normal xDD Quand même, il n'allait pas abandonner Elisa. Et il a BEAUCOUP plus d'instinct de survie que dans le canon ! Il a pensé au coq, quand même...

Spoiler, **Amazaria** ! Oui, Drago va changer, mais il reste quand même un lâche. Le fait que Voldemort le terrorise risque de le pousser sur le mauvais chemin... Mais bref. Je ne dis rien. Quant à ce que disait Tom sur le fait que personne n'aime Drago : évidemment que c'est faux. Mais c'est l'une des pires craintes pour un gamin gâté comme le petit Malefoy, alors c'est une faiblesse que Tom peut exploiter facilement pour torturer psychologiquement sa victime. Bref, le chapitre était riche en rebondissements x) Et oui, la scène où Tom décolle... Ca fait un peu _cartoon_ xD Mais quoi, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ? x) Sinon, oui, Elisa va être légèrement traumatisée. C'était pas un moment agréable. Mais elle va s'en remettre, t'inquiète. J'ai encore trois tomes de prévu !

Hello **Elesdei** ! Oui, le coup du rituel, j'avais un peu peur que ça fasse Deus Ex Machina. C'est pour ça que j'ai introduit le concept dans le tome 1, pour que ça n'ai pas l'air de tomber de nulle part. Et même comme ça, c'est un rebondissement un peu extrême... Mais tant pis ! Il fallait bien que je sauve mes persos xD La discussion d'Harry et Tom restera un mystère. Elle s'est déroulé assez différemment du canon, puisque là Harry savait d'emblée que Tom était un ennemi, et Tom était déjà sacrément en rogne. Mais certains éléments sont restés identiques, comme les tendances au dialogue monomaniaque de Tom... XD

Exact **Imthebest** , le canon a définitivement déraillé. Et Drago va ressortir de cette épreuve très différent... Mais pour autant, il ne va pas adorer Elisa comme Harry le fait. Il lui est reconnaissant, oui, mais surtout il va être effrayé. Il a réalisé qu'il était faible. Ce n'est pas le genre de révélation qui donne envie de s'ouvrir aux gens. Il va se méfier d'Elisa durant un certain temps... Mais sinon, oui, il va mettre le holà sur ses convictions Puristes x) Et ses parents aussi vont être très choqués. Narcissa va être furieuse, et Lucius, horrifié (il a faillit tuer son propre fils, indirectement...). Bref, tu verras dans ce chapitre : c'est animé !

Yo, **AdouilleEtSushi** ! Ouups, il y est tout à fait possible que j'ai fait une erreur concernant Neville. Je vais vérifer ça tout de suite ! Et sinon, la réponse est oui : Dumbledore va revenir, les élèves aussi, et l'état d'urgence va prendre fin. Drago va partir (pour être couvé par ses parents), Elisa aussi, et... Harry serait parti, s'il avait une famille. Néanmoins, pour le reste des élèves, la vie normale continue !

.

Pas de vote pour cette semaine, désolée ! En revanche, si vous avez des questions à poser, pensez-y, car après l'épilogue je posterai le Bonus Spécial qui répondra à toutes vos demandes.

Et le vote de la semaine dernière a été remporté, à une voix près, par... **Hope Riley** ! Zut, j'avais déjà tout prévu pour Jojo, quoi. Mais bon, c'est l'occasion de parler un peu de la petite Hope et des raisons pour lesquelles Elisa la surveille...

Enjoy !

Hope est une **Née-Moldue** (possible Sang-Mêlée), appartenant à la Maison de Poufsouffle. Blonde, le visage couvert de tâche de son, et dotés de grands yeux de biche, Hope est unanimement considérée comme la fille la plus **mignonne** de sa promotion. Elle est cependant un peu **garçon manqué** , et préfère grimper aux arbres et jouer au foot plutôt que de se vernir les ongles.

La mère d'Hope a quitté la maison quand sa fille avait six mois, sans crier gare. Elle s'appelait **Faith Williams** , était (comme sa fille) très jolie, et également très jeune : elle avait dix-neuf ans quand sa fille est née, et elle est partie avant d'avoir la vingtaine. Son petit-ami (et père de sa fille) **Vincent Riley** n'était guère plus âgé, il avait vingt-deux ans. Il s'est retrouvé à élever seule une gamine qui faisait flotter ses jouets dans les airs, avec un salaire de misère, un job aux horaires épuisants, et une douleur chronique dans le dos. Il a fait de son mieux, mais ce n'étaient pas de très bonnes circonstances.

Vincent n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa fille. En plus, au bout de quelques années, il a commencé à s'acheter divers médicaments dont il est devenu dépendant. Il est donc irritable, il perd souvent son calme et **hurle** sur sa fille en l'accusant de tous les maux : et quand il n'est pas furieux ou grognon ou simplement en manque d'antidouleurs, il est **déprimé**. Il n'est jamais violent physiquement, mais les injures et les reproches font parfois plus mal que des coups. Hope a petit à petit appris à hausser la voix contre son père, et leurs disputes sont retentissantes. Lui et sa fille se soutiennent en cas de coup dur, mais ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre une **rancœur sourde**. Le départ de Faith et tous les malheurs de leur famille pèsent sur leur relation comme une blessure infectée. Le fait qu'Hope soit une sorcière n'a pas arrangé les choses. En fait, le seul élément positif dans leur foyer, c'est qu'ils n'ont à se voir que deux mois par an.

Hope est jolie et cordiale, alors elle est globalement assez appréciée. Cependant, elle est **très secrète sur sa vie privée** et sa vie de famille. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit sur ses origines. La seule raison pour laquelle Elisa sait qu'elle a des problèmes a la maison, c'est parce qu'elle guette les **indices** (ce que personne d'autre ne fait, pas même les profs...). Par exemple, une autre fille a vu Hope et son père s'engueuler devant la gare, Hope s'est montrée intéressée par l'idée d'une colonie de vacances sorcières (Elisa a évoqué cette idée un jour dans la salle commune) pour éviter de rentrer chez son père, Hope refuse catégoriquement d'inviter quiconque chez elle durant l'été ou même de dire dans quel quartier elle habite, Hope est mal à l'aise quand les gens lui posent des questions sur sa famille, etc. Les gens qui réalisent que la vie d'Hope n'est pas forcément toute rose se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Cela est principalement dû au fait que, à Poudlard, Hope n'a pas _l'air_ d'avoir de problèmes. Elle est raisonnablement douée en classe, elle est **sociable** , elle rit et bavarde avec ses amis. Elle est un peu casse-cou, et participe joyeusement aux défis stupides lancés par les Gryffondor. Elle déteste porter des jupes, et ne se maquille jamais, mais elle laisse patiemment ses amies jouer avec ses longs cheveux. Elle adore les licornes, elle aime grimper aux arbres, elle veut voyager quand elle sera grande. Bref, Hope est quelqu'un d'assez **épanoui**. Elle refuse que sa vie de famille, tassée dans un coin de son esprit et soigneusement cachée à ses camarades, puisse assombrir l'avenir que lui offre Poudlard.

Hope est en quelque sorte la leader des filles de sa classe. Sa meilleure amie est une Poufsouffle Sang-Pure nommée **Almina Stewart**. La seule fille de sa classe dont elle n'est pas proche est **Joanne Johnson** (dite "Jojo"), qui préfère traîner avec une Serpentard (Aglaé Dwight) et un Serdaigle (Liam Oakmont). Elle a cependant plusieurs amis dans d'autres Maisons grâce au CEM. C'est essentiellement par le biais du CEM qu'elle connait **Elisabeth Bishop** : hors du club, elles n'ont pas vraiment de raison de se fréquenter. Cependant, Elisa a laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises que si quelqu'un avait une raison de vouloir partir de chez lui, elle pouvait l'héberger. Hope a prit note de l'information, mais elle est surtout inquiète (et un peu humiliée) à l'idée qu'Elisa sache à quel point elle et son père se disputent. Pour cette raison, Hope maintient une distance prudente avec Elisa.

.

Voilà, c'est fait x) Maintenant, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps... Voici le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Une dette de sorcier**

 **.**

Il y eut beaucoup de pleurs, d'explications embrouillées, de cris d'indignations. Drago Malefoy fut transféré à St Mangouste. Elisa fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle, mais elle dut faire une déposition aux Aurors sur les actions de Lockhart. Une fois qu'ils la relâchèrent, sa mère l'emmena au Cottage des Erables. L'année scolaire était terminée, pour elle : après une telle frayeur, sa mère n'allait pas la laisser repartir de sitôt.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elisa prit le temps de faire le point. De réfléchir. Elle demanda à Olly d'aller chercher des crochets sur le Basilic, les rangea soigneusement dans un caisson de métal, et enterra le caisson sous son atelier. Elle s'entraîna avec ses couteaux. Elle travailla sur ses Glisseurs, et sur ses autres inventions.

Elle apprit que Moppy était mort. Le vieil elfe avait senti l'instant où elle avait frôlé la mort, comme tous ses autres elfes d'ailleurs… Mais lui, vieux et fragile, n'avait pas tenu le coup. Son cœur affaibli avait lâché.

Maddy, Tuanelle, Tilly, Pillo et Olly l'enterrèrent dans la forêt derrière le Cottage des Erables. Elisa vint à l'enterrement, et pleura. En ce moment, elle pleurait comme une fontaine au moindre prétexte. Isabelle disait que c'était bon signe, que ça voulait dire qu'elle se remettait de ce qui était arrivé, mais Elisa trouvait juste que c'était agaçant. Elle en avait marre d'être hyperémotive.

Elle aurait voulu retourner à Poudlard, raconter ce qui s'était passé à tout le monde. Serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Cédric, Trisha, Helen, Takashi, Fred et George. Elle n'avait même pas pu les voir avant de partir ! Mais elle n'osait pas demander à sa mère de la laisser retourner à l'école, ne serait-ce que pour les examens. Le professeur Chourave lui avait déjà fait une dispense en raison de son « traumatisme », et Elisa ne voulait pas que sa mère ait à s'inquiéter. Ces vacances anticipées, c'était autant pour Elisa que pour Isabelle.

Donc Elisa était en vacances avec un peu plus de deux semaines d'avance. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Elle avait beaucoup de temps pour lire. Pour écrire à ses amis, aussi. Ce fut par le biais de lettres de la part de ses amis, et des Patronus de Trisha, qu'Elisa se tint au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs… Le Patronus de Trisha était un ours. Un _ours_.

Bon, d'accord, un ours noir d'Asie, donc une bestiole qui ne dépassait pas un mètre au garrot, qui avait de grosses oreilles rondes un peu comique, et une tâche blanche sur la poitrine qui évoquait le symbole de Batman. Mais quand même. Un _ours_. Elisa allait développer un complexe, avec son putois.

Bref. Elisa recevait des lettres de ses amis presque quotidiennement, mais le Patronus de Trisha apparaissait devant elle presque dix fois par jour. La plupart des messages de Trisha étaient relativement informatifs (« _le Philtre régénérateur a été administré aux gens Pétrifiés et ils se sont tous réveillés ! Zacharias a pleuré quand Sally-Anne est revenue !_ »), mais son amie utilisait aussi ce sort d'une haute complexité pour faire des remarques inutiles, comme « _j'ai paumé ma plume, c'est pas toi qui l'as prise ?_ », ou bien « _il fait vraiment un temps pourri, je suis pas allée à la finale de Quidditch pour pas chopper la crève_ ». Du coup Elisa empruntait la baguette de sa mère pour lui envoyer des réponses, lui disant ce qu'elle avait mangé à midi ou sur quelle invention elle travaillait.

Elle ne travaillait pas sur grand-chose. Elle relisait ses cours, comme si elle se préparait pour des examens qui n'auraient pas lieu. Elle bossait un peu sur les miroirs communicants, mais surtout, elle feuilletait des bouquins de psychologie Moldue sur le stress post-traumatique ou les récits de rescapés de catastrophes. Elle ne se considérait pas comme _traumatisée_ , mais… Elle faisait des cauchemars. A propos de Tom qui riait, à propos de Drago Malefoy qui ne se réveillait pas, à propos du Basilic et de sa gueule ouverte… A propos de Lockhart, aussi. Un jour elle se coinça les cheveux dans la porte de sa chambre et pendant une seconde elle fut de retour dans les toilettes, à l'instant où Lockhart attrapait sa chevelure pour tenter de lui fracasser le crâne contre un lavabo.

Elle se coupa les cheveux. Elle savait pourquoi, au fond d'elle-même, mais elle raconta juste à sa mère que c'était une question d'entretien. Avoir trente centimètres de tignasse en moins serait plus pratique pour se coiffer le matin.

Elle écrivit à ses amis, leur racontant ce qui s'était passé. L'histoire circula à toute allure à Poudlard, au point que la _Gazette_ publia une histoire officielle de l'affaire qui était… remarquablement proche de la vérité. Le nom de l'élève possédé n'était pas donné, mais il était dit que c'était un _« artefact de magie noire créé par un certain Tom Jedusor_ », qu'on disait « _sans doute glissé à Poudlard par quelqu'un de malveillant_ », qui avait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets. L'article s'étalait essentiellement sur les actes ignobles de Gilderoy Lockhart, et l'héroïsme d'Harry Potter. Drago Malefoy n'était pas mentionné du tout. Apparemment Lucius avait réussi à cacher le rôle de son fils. Le nom d'Elisa n'était mentionné qu'une fois, en tant que victime, à côté des noms de Cécile Engelhorn et de Caleb Jugson.

Elisa eut une soudaine inspiration, et écrivit une lettre polie à McGonagall à ce sujet. Maintenant qu'il était prouvé qu'Hagrid n'avait rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets, la moindre des choses serait de lui permettre de reprendre son éducation, non ?

McGonagall renvoya à Elisa une réponse positive. Le lendemain, Hagrid envoya à Elisa un panier de cookies aussi durs que des cailloux, et une lettre tâchée de larmes lui disant que McGonagall lui avait tout raconté et qu'il pourrait redevenir élève à mi-temps l'année prochaine.

– Au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose d'altruiste cette année, déclara Elisa à sa chambre vide.

Malta, dans son terrarium, siffla avec amusement. Elisa ne pouvait pas _discuter_ avec Malta, mais elles parvenaient à communiquer avec assez d'exactitude pour deviner quand l'autre faisait une remarque moqueuse.

Du coup Elisa concéda que Malta avait raison. Elle avait sauvé Drago Malefoy, aussi. Et puis, tout n'avait pas été un désastre ! Elle était devenue riche, avait fondé une école, avait inventé de nouveaux gadgets, s'était associée à Gwendolyn, avait appris le Fourchelang et le Patronus…Même si absolument tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets avait été cauchemardesque, ça ne devait pas lui faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé de bien.

–Je ne m'en sors pas si mal dans cette histoire, murmura-t-elle. J'ai réussi à m'incruster dans l'intrigue canon et à ne pas mourir.

Malta hocha la tête. Elle reconnaissait certains mots humains aux vibrations de l'air, apparemment. Ou bien elle savait juste reconnaitre quand Elisa avait besoin d'encouragement.

Elisa sourit avec affection, et vint prendre le serpent pour la percher sur ses épaules. Malta s'étira puis se lova autour de son cou, ses écailles tièdes se réchauffant vite au contact de la peau de la jeune Poufsouffle. Si elle en avait été capable, Malta aurait soupiré béatement.

– Yep, murmura Elisa en caressant les écailles lisses du reptile. Je m'en suis sortie vivante. Et cette fois-là, je n'avais pas de plan, pas d'arme secrète, rien.

Dans la Chambre, c'était par pure chance qu'elle avait survécu. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa connaissance du canon, pas parce qu'elle avait habilement manœuvré le destin, pas parce qu'elle avait pesé et soupesé ses actions et préparé un plan. Non, elle s'en était vraiment tirée _par hasard_ , parce qu'Harry avait eu un bon timing, parce que Trisha avait réussi à maîtriser le Patronus sous le coup de l'émotion, parce qu'Hermione avait partagé ses connaissances avec ses amis, et parce qu'Olly avait eu un coq sous la main.

Elle avait survécu par chance. Et c'était bien la preuve que, peu importe à quel point elle calculait ses actions et leurs conséquences, peu importe à quel point elle mémorisait les jalons de l'histoire et essayait de naviguer parmi eux… Elle ne pourrait _jamais_ être parfaitement en contrôle. Elle ne pourrait jamais être parfaitement en sécurité. Il y aurait toujours un professeur Lockhart. Un imprévu, une broutille. Quelqu'un qui panique et qui agit trop vite, une baguette qui se brise, une bagarre inattendue.

Elle allait tout simplement devoir apprendre à composer avec l'imprévu.

Mais bref.

La suspension de Dumbledore prit fin assez rapidement. Le directeur retourna à Poudlard, et décréta immédiatement que les examens étaient annulés. Les étudiants passant leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS se voyaient seulement offrir un délai supplémentaire : ils reviendraient en juillet pour les passer. Les autres élèves étaient tout bonnement dispensés d'examens. Entre ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés, et ceux qui avaient été retirés de l'école… Un bon tiers de l'école aurait été incapable d'avoir la moyenne, de toute façon.

Elisa continua à écrire à ses amis. Harry et elle faisaient des projets pour l'été. Lester, Neal et les autres la gardaient au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient à Tourmaline. Apparemment ils discutaient des profs à engager pour l'ouverture de l'école, en septembre de l'année prochaine (il leur faudrait bien un an pour se préparer). Neal et Lester avaient tous les deux soumis plus d'une dizaine de noms à l'approbation de Myriam et Madeline, et les deux Cracmols insistaient pour qu'Elisa vienne leur rendre visite pour peaufiner le programme scolaire.

 _Plus tard_ , leur répondit Elisa. _Peut-être en juillet. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire._

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle tournait en rond au Cottage, et s'absorbait dans ses vieux projets par désœuvrement. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa maison tout de suite. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, et elle avait bien besoin de ça.

Elle commença à bosser sur un nouveau modèle de Glisseur. Elle demanda à sa mère de l'aider à faire des miroirs communicants, et progressa doucement vers des prototypes satisfaisants. Elle écrivit à Fred et George, à Cédric, à Helen, à Heather, à Adrian et à Terence. Elle écrivit à Sun-Min et à Edgar (les deux gamins l'inondaient de lettre presque tous les jours), à Jojo, à Tracey, à Hermione, à Luna, à Flora et Hestia Carrow. Elle faisait passer le temps. Elle savait qu'elle n'était rentrée chez elle que depuis une petite semaine, mais ça semblait tellement long. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désœuvrée comme ça.

Pour tuer le temps, elle dénicha dans la bibliothèque un bouquin sur l'Occlumancie. C'était un bouquin en français, écrit par un Né-Moldu qui comparait les différentes magies de l'esprit (Occlumancie, Légilimancie, etc.) avec les méthodes de recueillement intérieur mises au point par les Moldus. Les parallèles qu'il traçait avec la médiation des moines tibétains, surtout, étaient fascinants. Elisa n'était pas vraiment intéressée par l'Occlumancie, mais ce n'était pas une compétence inutile, surtout si elle avait attiré l'attention de Dumbledore… Alors elle se força à apprendre comment méditer. Ça l'occupait.

Puis, neuf jours après être sortie de la Chambre, Elisa prit son courage à deux mains et quitta la maison.

Plus précisément, elle quitta la maison pour aller assister au procès de Lockhart.

Ce fut relativement long, parce que Lockhart avait apparemment _beaucoup_ de choses à confesser. Le Véritaserum le rendait béat mais surtout bavard. Et ce qu'il avait à dire était assez glaçant. Lockhart racontait le plus naturellement du monde avoir agressé des dizaines de sorciers : parfois pour leurs voler leurs histoires, mais parfois aussi parce qu'ils s'approchaient de la vérité, ou juste parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés réceptifs à ses avances. Elisa fut appelée brièvement à témoigner, tout comme Caleb et Cécile, mais on ne leur posa guère plus de trois questions. Lorsque le juge l'interrogea, Lockhart avoua tranquillement qu'il ne regrettait pas ses crimes et que s'il était libéré, il utiliserait sans doute les mêmes méthodes pour retrouver gloire et succès.

Lockhart fut jugé coupable d'agression mentale sur près de quarante-sept sorciers (victimes de ses Sortilèges d'Amnésie), agression sexuelles et mentales sur douze sorcières (un élément qui n'avait pas été mentionné dans le canon, c'était certain), et de tentative de meurtre sur Elisa, Cécile et Caleb. La cour le condamna à trente-quatre ans de prison, à Azkaban.

Elisa aurait voulu se sentir mal. Dans le canon de l'histoire, Lockhart avait été puni pour ses crimes par le destin, pas par des sorciers. Il avait été hospitalisé, mais il avait vécu heureux. Là, il était condamné à une existence misérable parmi les Détraqueurs. A cause d'Elisa, de son interférence. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable.

Mais elle se sentait seulement méchamment satisfaite. Lockhart avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Le monde serait meilleur sans lui.

La condamnation de Lockhart lui ôta un poids des épaules. En rentrant chez elle, elle se sentait soudain prête à aller de l'avant. Peut-être qu'il était temps de revoir Lester, Neal, Myriam et Madeline ? Elle leur avait écrit, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de quitter le Cottage pour aller à Tourmaline. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un tour dans le Londres Moldu, ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ou peut-être même qu'elle pourrait s'introduire à Pré-au-Lard pour faire le voyage du retour avec ses amis dans le Poudlard Express… Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas plainte à ses amis de Dumbledore ou des autres profs.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de se plaindre de Dumbledore…

Elle vérifia l'heure, emprunta la baguette de sa mère, et envoya un Patronus à Trisha. Si son timing était bon, son putois argenté débarquerait en plein milieu du déjeuner. Elisa utilisa même un _Sonorus_ pour enregistrer son message à un volume bien audible dans toute la Grande Salle.

Bah quoi ? Pour une fois, elle allait pouvoir parler en public sans aucun stress, puisqu'elle ne serait physiquement pas là. Elle n'allait pas s'en priver !

– Lockhart a été condamné à Azkaban, commença-t-elle en forçant l'indignation dans sa voix. Il a avoué avoir attaqué plus de cinquante sorciers, tu y crois, à ça ?! C'est à se demander comment Dumbledore les embauche, ces clowns. Trois Gallions que l'année prochaine il embauche un vampire ou un loup-garou.

Cet avertissement à peine voilé n'empêcherait pas Dumbledore d'engager Lupin (le lycanthrope n'était pas un mauvais prof, tout de même). Mais Elisa espérait que ça le pousserait à réfléchir davantage aux risques, et à prendre davantage de mesures pour cacher le petit problème de fourrure de Lupin. Peut-être qu'il y aurait de vraies mesures de sécurités, cette fois ! Elle sourit d'un air féroce, puis ajouta après une arrière-pensée :

– Oh, est-ce que tu peux demander au professeur Chourave de nous faire passer les sujets d'examens qui étaient prévus pour cette année, pour que je puisse les faire pendant les vacances et voir quel est mon niveau ? Merci.

Elle envoya son Patronus porter son message d'un petit coup de baguette, et le putois argenté sauta par la fenêtre. Elisa rendit sa baguette à sa mère, qui l'observait avec amusement.

– Quand est-ce que Papa va rentrer ? demanda Elisa d'un air innocent.

– Samedi, sourit Isabelle. Il serait rentré plus tôt mais je lui ai dit que tu allais parfaitement bien et que tu te distrayais en envoyant des Beuglantes à toute l'école.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité. Ses lettres à ses amis n'étaient pas des Beuglantes à proprement parler, mais son récit de l'histoire avait secoué les gens comme une véritable explosion. Un article de la _Gazette_ disait même qu'un Briseur de Sorts allait être envoyé à Poudlard cet été pour sceller l'entrée de la Chambre.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à collecter des crochets de Basilic avant.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si les morceaux de Basilic avaient de la valeur. Elle s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger une lettre à l'oncle de Rhonda, qui était apothicaire, et lui poser la question. Elle n'avait pas écrit dix lignes que le Patronus de Trisha apparaissait devant elle.

– _Ne m'utilise pas pour gueuler sur Dumbledore par proxy !_ glapit la voix de Trisha. _Tout le monde se marre maintenant. Les jumeaux ont fait une pétition pour qu'on ait un vampire l'année prochaine ! Oh, et Chourave est d'accord pour t'envoyer les sujets. De toute façon, on pourra partir en vacances plus tôt cette année, peut-être à la fin de la semaine. Au fait, tu as une nouvelle baguette ?_

L'ours aux grandes oreilles rondes se dissipa dans un nuage de brume scintillante. Elisa regarda l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur sa baguette d'acacia brisée, qui se trouvait posée sur son appui de fenêtre, avec le journal de Jedusor transpercé.

Elle prit le temps de terminer sa lettre, et la glissa dans sa poche pour la poster plus tard. Puis elle prit sa baguette brisée, se leva, et descendit au salon. Sa mère était en train de relire un de leurs vieux romans de Jules Verne, mais elle leva les yeux en entendant sa fille approcher.

Elisa inspira à fond. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

– Maman, tu peux venir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec moi pour m'acheter une nouvelle baguette ?

Isabelle referma son livre d'un geste posé.

– Tu es prête ?

Elisa regarda sa baguette d'acacia, puis la posa au milieu des bibelots alignée sur une des étagères du salon. C'était sa place à présent. C'était une relique. Elle avait fait son temps.

Etait-elle prête ? C'était une bonne question. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ce qui se préparait l'année prochaine, ça c'était sûr : loup-garou, Détraqueurs, paranoïa, ça allait lui donner des cheveux blancs à coup sûr. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier sa vieille baguette. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier la Chambre des Secrets, la gueule béante du Basilic, le sourire de Tom quand Malefoy pleurait par terre. Elle se sentait trop jeune, trop faible, et tellement mal préparée.

Mais elle était prête à s'améliorer. Elle était prête à faire des efforts. Elle était prête à aller de l'avant et à aller mieux. Alors c'est sur ça qu'elle se concentra, et elle hocha la tête.

– Je suis prête.

Elles se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse en Transplanant. Elisa ne flâna pas, cette fois. Sa mère et elle allèrent directement chez Ollivander, et Elisa essaya sagement toutes les baguettes que le vieux sorcier lui donnait. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais au final, Elisa referma les doigts sur une baguette de bois bicolore, et celle-ci émit une pluie d'étincelles chaudées et dorées. C'était la bonne.

Et pourtant… Elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa bonne vieille baguette d'acacia au cœur en crin de licorne.

Le bois d'acacia se caractérisait par son tempérament, et sa loyauté à son propriétaire. Le crin de licorne ne générait pas la magie la plus puissante, mais les baguettes utilisant ce type de cœur avait une magie claire et très stable. Acacia et licorne, c'était un mélange de force explosive et de maîtrise fluide, et Elisa avait aimé ça dans sa baguette, dans ce que ça disait d'elle-même.

Sa nouvelle baguette était… Très différente.

Elle était en bois de sapin, déjà. C'était un bois qui, d'après Ollivander, favorisait les sorciers doués de concentration, de résolution, et capables à l'occasion de se montrer intimidants. Bon, Elisa n'avait rien contre cette description. Au contraire, elle _adorait_ cette description. C'était tellement badass. En revanche, non seulement sa baguette de sapin était totalement rigide, contrairement à celle en bois d'acacia, mais en plus…

– Un cœur en nerf de dragon ? répéta-t-elle. Vous êtes sûr ?

Elle n'était pas très au point sur la signification des cœurs de baguette, parce que la seule fois où elle avait lu un bouquin là-dessus remontait à presque quatre ans, mais… Elle était pratiquement sûre que les baguettes en dragon étaient à la fois les plus puissantes, et les plus susceptibles de se tourner vers la magie noire.

Entre ça et le bois de sapin, Elisa était en train de se demander si la baguette n'avait pas choisi comme maître, non pas elle-même, mais son Serpentard intérieur.

– Ce n'est pas si étrange, musa Ollivander en observant sa baguette d'un air pensif. Tout comme un Patronus peut changer, un sorcier peut nécessiter un nouveau type de baguette. Le cœur humain, l'âme… Ils ne sont pas immuables. Avez-vous changé depuis le jour où vous êtes venue acheter votre baguette d'acacia il y a presque cinq ans de cela, Miss Bishop ?

Elisa le regarda. Puis elle regarda sa baguette en bois de sapin.

Elle avait vu le danger en face l'année dernière, en s'aventurant dans les souterrains pour secourir le Trio d'Or. Elle avait connu la peur, elle avait vu Quirrell mourir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup, cette année-là. Le choc avait été rude.

Et cette année… Cette année elle avait écouté Tom, _Voldemort_ lui susurrer des conseils à l'oreille. Elle avait connu une peur différente, empreinte de honte et de culpabilité. Elle avait connu la bravoure, aussi. Elle avait été consciente du danger quand elle était entrée dans la Chambre : elle avait eu terriblement peur, mais elle y était quand même allée. Elle en aurait été incapable, quatre ans plus tôt.

– On peut dire ça, oui, murmura-t-elle.

Se frotter à ce genre d'ennui l'obligeait à changer, à mûrir. Elisa avait plaidé et tempêté sous le Choixpeau pour être envoyée à Poufsouffle, pour grandir avec ses valeurs de stabilité et de bonté, mais… L'habit de fait pas le moine. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était une Serpentard aux tendances Gryffondoresques. Et sa baguette reflétait ça, apparemment.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était un bon changement, mais… C'était un changement. Et elle s'était promis d'aller de l'avant, non ?

Elle empocha sa baguette, paya, remercia Ollivander, et quitta la boutique. Elle avait une nouvelle baguette. Elle pouvait à nouveau travailler sur ses inventions, lancer des sortilèges, et participer au Challenge. C'était le plus important.

Les jours passèrent, Elisa s'exerça à lancer des sorts avec sa nouvelle baguette, et elle s'y habitua. Elle devait l'admettre, cette baguette n'était pas aussi familière que la précédente (ses sorts lui semblaient plus brutaux, elle devait faire davantage attention à sa prononciation quand elle lançait une incantation…), mais elle lui allait. Elle répondait bien à ses gestes et à sa magie, et elle était tout aussi docile quand Elisa l'utilisait pour jeter des sorts compliqués sur ses Glisseurs ou ses montres digitales.

Le père d'Elisa revint, avec un congé exceptionnel de deux semaines. Pour quelqu'un comme Michael qui détestait rester trop longtemps au même endroit, c'était assez inhabituel. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa fille manquait de mourir dévorée par un serpent géant. Même s'il n'avait pas pu être là aussi vite qu'Isabelle, il ne s'en était pas moins inquiété.

Elisa se résigna à être couvée par ses deux parents. Et puis, c'était reposant de se faire dorloter.

Les élèves de Poudlard partirent en vacances. Elisa et Olly allèrent discrètement chercher Harry sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Elisa en aurait bien profité pour dire bonjour à ses amis, mais ça devrait attendre. Elle préférait que personne ne sache qu'Harry passait ses vacances chez elle.

– Tu m'as manqué microbe, sourit Elisa en ébouriffant les cheveux du Gryffondor après qu'ils aient Transplanés à Loutry St Chaspoule. Ça s'est bien passé à Poudlard ?

Harry rit, et ouvrit le portillon du jardin du Cottage :

– Bah, tu n'as rien manqué d'exceptionnel. On est juste restés là à se tourner les pouces. Le plus gros moment d'animation c'est quand Hermione a piqué une crise à cause des elfes de maison dans la cuisine. Mais je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'avais dit, comme quoi ils tirent leur énergie de leur lien avec leur maître, et elle a arrêté de camper devant le bureau de McGonagall pour demander leur libération. Au lieu de ça, elle lit tous les bouquins et les textes de lois relatifs aux elfes.

Merlin, la S. A. L. E. allait être créée avec plus d'un an d'avance. Elisa prit deux secondes pour s'apitoyer sur son sort et sur le bazar que ça allait mettre dans le canon, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé :

– On gérera ça l'année prochaine. Pour l'instant, l'aventure est finie.

– Oh, j'espère bien, fit Harry avec ferveur. Plus de travail, plus de Malefoy…

– J'ai encore du travail, contra Elisa. J'ai promis au professeur Chourave de lui renvoyer mes examens avant juillet, pour qu'elle juge mon niveau.

Harry renifla avec amusement :

– Pfff. _Magister_. Obsédée du boulot, va. J'imagine que l'année n'est pas complètement finie pour toi, alors. Mais bon, vois le côté positif des choses : cette histoire d'héritier est terminée.

Ah. Si seulement.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa reçut la lettre des Malefoy peu après la mi-juin.

Elle s'était replongée dans le travail. Gwendolyn n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lester et les autres continuaient à rénover Tourmaline. Elisa et Harry passaient d'ailleurs pas mal de temps avec eux. Harry avait les cheveux teint et portait des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes, afin d'échapper aux curieux si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse : mais il avait gardé son prénom, et la bande de Lester savait qui il était, de toute façon.

– Les amis d'Elisa sont nos amis, avait déclaré Neal en serrant la main d'Harry. Et puis, toute paire de bras supplémentaire est la bienvenue.

– Neal est naze en sortilèges de construction, avait soufflé théâtralement Gwendolyn.

Madeline avait levé les yeux au ciel. Elle avait un gigantesque maillet de démolition posé sur l'épaule. Apparemment, elle, elle ne croyait pas aux sortilèges de construction. Abattre un mur, elle savait faire ça toute seule comme une grande.

– Il n'y a plus beaucoup de sorts à lancer de toute façon, leur avait annoncé Lester avec fierté. On a résolu le problème de l'érosion de la rive, donc le bâtiment est solide. On a supprimé les salles de bains individuelles des chambres qu'on transformera en salle de classe ou en bureaux. On a abattu quelques murs à l'étage pour faire des dortoirs, ce genre de chose. Le gros du travail est fait.

– Il faut juste installer le téléphone, pointa Myriam. Et la télévision. Et raccorder l'électricité dans toutes les nouvelles pièces qu'on a faites.

– Et engager des profs, rajouta Madeline. Et établir un programme scolaire. Et se faire connaître auprès du Ministère, auprès des parents de Cracmols… Ça va prendre du temps.

– Et il faut surtout terminer les finitions, acheva Neal. Peindre les murs et mettre du carrelage ou du parquet là où c'est nécessaire, et puis meubler.

Elisa avait jeté un regard autour d'elle. Certaines pièces avaient été annexées les unes aux autres pour former de vastes salles de classe, et plusieurs toilettes avaient été installées à chaque étage. Cet endroit avait définitivement l'air d'une école… Mais effectivement, les sols et les murs étaient complètement nus. La moquette fatiguée et la peinture éraflée avaient disparus.

– Laisse-moi deviner, avait-elle soupiré. C'est nécessaire partout ?

– Bingo. Et la plupart des travaux se font à la main !

Donc voilà. En juin, Elisa et Harry s'étaient plongés dans la rénovation de Tourmaline. Avec son déguisement, cependant, Harry pouvait accompagner Elisa sur le Chemin de Traverse. Surtout chez Gwendolyn, en fait. La boutique _Bishop & Bowman_ commençait à avoir de l'allure, et Gwendolyn attendait avec impatience l'ouverture.

Et puis, ils avaient aussi d'autres trucs à faire. Elisa rendit visite à ses amis. D'abord Trisha chez les Buttermere, où sa meilleure amie lui sauta en cou en fondant en larmes. Puis Luna et Cédric, qui habitaient dans son village. Puis les jumeaux Weasley, et du coup le reste du clan des rouquins. Puis elle se remit à écrire à ses autres amis : les Carrow, Sun-Min, Edgar, Sally-Anne, Zacharias, Susan Bones, Jojo, Takashi, Helen, Rhonda, Aaron.

Elle aidait Lester et Madeline à trier le courrier. Ils recevaient des lettres de parents curieux, qui signaient généralement seulement d'une initiale. Il fallait aussi proposer des postes de professeurs par le biais de petites annonces dans la _Gazette_ , puis trier les CV qu'ils recevaient en réponse. Il leur fallait des profs qui sauraient se reposer uniquement sur la théorie, sur la façon de vivre dans un monde magique sans baguette.

L'un des candidats était Remus Lupin. Elisa essaya de dissimuler son choc, et glissa discrètement son CV dans sa poche quand Lester eut le dos tourné. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir un loup-garou sans accès à la potion Tue-Loup dans son école.

Et puis, Lupin méritait sa chance d'enseigner à Poudlard… Non ?

Bref. Elisa était bien occupée. En plus, ses parents continuaient à la surveiller comme du lait sur le feu. Surtout son père, d'ailleurs. Michael Bishop n'hésitait pas à l'accompagner à Tourmaline, et à aider Lester ou Myriam à installer des néons dans les salles de classe ou à peindre les murs des couloirs.

Et finalement, Elisa se pencha aussi sur ses examens. Du moins, les examens théoriques, qui lui avaient été envoyés par le professeur Chourave. Elle avait un mois pour les compléter, ce qui était largement suffisant. Elle emmenait ses cours à Tourmaline, et les consultait pendant ses arrêts entre deux poses de parquet.

Alors, à la mi-juin, elle s'était glissée dans une confortable routine de travail physique et d'exercices mentaux qui accaparaient entièrement son esprit et qui lui permettait d'oublier la Chambre des Secrets. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus sûre d'elle.

Il n'empêche que lorsque la lettre des Malefoy arriva, elle s'étrangla avec son Coca-Cola et la moitié de sa boisson gazeuse lui ressorti par le nez.

– Elisa ! s'écria Harry en lui tapant dans le dos. Est-ce que ça va ?!

Elisa hocha frénétiquement la tête en toussa, relisant le nom de l'expéditeur de la lettre juste pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné. Non, ça venait bien des Malefoy. Et pas Drago, non : la lettre lui avait été envoyée par _Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy_.

Elle ouvrit la lettre en essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, lut la brève missive, et repartit promptement dans une quinte de toux.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy l'avaient _invitée à prendre le thé_.

Une fois le Coca épongé, la lettre passée de mains en mains (Lester la soumit même à un Sortilège de Révélation pour voir si c'était une fausse), la petite bande se retrouva attablée autour de la grande table du salon à échanger les théories les plus folles. Peut-être que Drago allait mourir et qu'ils voulaient adopter Elisa, proposa Myriam. Peut-être qu'ils étaient finalement des gens décents, proposa Harry d'un air dubitatif. Finalement, ce fut Michael qui pointa très raisonnablement qu'ils voulaient sans doute juste remercier Elisa d'avoir sauvé la vie de leur fils.

– Je suis désolé, mais tu as fait _quoi_ ?! lâcha Neal avec incrédulité en se tournant vers Elisa.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela Elisa. Enfin, je suis sûre qu'Harry serait arrivé à temps, mais effectivement on peut considérer que j'ai sauvé Malefoy…

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que l'héritier des Malefoy, et donc l'intégralité de sa famille, a une Dette de sorcier envers toi ?! couina Neal avec effarement.

Elisa cligna des yeux, puis lâcha d'un air incertain :

– Euh, oui ?

Lester, Neal et Gwendolyn s'affaissèrent tous de soulagement en même temps. L'effet était assez comique. Puis ils échangèrent des sourires réjouis.

– Oh, c'est génial ! gloussa Gwendolyn. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre toi alors !

– Je me demande si tu peux leur extorquer du pognon, réfléchit Neal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, une dette de sorcier ? interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

– C'est quand tu sauves la vie de quelqu'un alors que c'est contre tes intérêts, expliqua doctement Gwendolyn. C'est l'un des liens magiques les plus puissants qui soit.

– Harry m'a sauvé la vie, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a une Dette ? s'inquiéta Elisa.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce que le canon disait sur le sujet. Est-ce que JK Rowling avait seulement expliqué le principe des Dettes ? Heureusement, Gwendolyn secoua la tête :

– Sauver quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire qu'une Dette sera créée. Par exemple, il ne peut pas y avoir de dettes entre deux amis ou deux membres d'une même famille, parce qu'ils ont déjà un lien d'affection. Les Médicomages prêtent un serment qui annule toute Dette qu'ils pourraient contracter avec un de leur patient. Et si tu sauves un village, par exemple, les villageois n'auront pas de dette de vie envers toi, parce que ce type de dette est individualisé. Mais quand ce type de lien est créé… C'est un truc plutôt conséquent, qui lie les gens jusqu'à ce que la Dette soit repayée.

On sentait la majuscule dans sa voix. Une Dette, c'était apparemment quelque chose de très important chez les sorciers.

– Malefoy t'est redevable jusqu'à ce qu'il te sauve la vie, murmura Neal qui avait l'air enchanté. Ou qu'un membre de sa famille te sauve la vie, d'ailleurs… Oh, Merlin, Lucius Malefoy doit être en train de manger son chapeau de dépit. La Noble et Très Ancienne lignée des Malefoy, féale d'une Poufsouffle de Sang-Mêlé !

Uh. Voilà qu'elle avait à nouveau embrouillé le canon. La question qui se posait maintenant, c'était… Est-ce que c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose ?

Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle aurait le temps de finir ses examens, avec ce surplus de préoccupations ?

Elle décida de tenter le coup. C'est ainsi qu'Elisa se retrouva à écrire aux Malefoy qu'elle serait ravie de les rencontrer dans un des salons privés des _Trois Balais_ le mercredi suivant, bien sûr, aucun problème. Tout le plaisir était pour elle.

Elle n'était _absolument pas sûre_ que ce soit une bonne idée. Et en prime, elle devait y aller seule, ce qui n'était pas excessivement rassurant… Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse. Qu'est-ce que les Malefoy pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient prêts à échanger, pour être libérés de cette Dette ?

Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète. Elle avait la Dette de son côté, les Malefoy ne pouvaient donc pas toucher à un cheveu de sa tête. Ou même à un cheveu de la tête de ses amis, expliqua Neal : les Dettes contractées entre deux individus s'étendaient généralement à tout leur « clan ». C'était une tradition qui remontait à une période encore antérieure à Camelot et à l'invasion romaine. C'était ainsi qu'étaient nées les premières vassalités et seigneuries sorcières.

Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi, dans le canon, Peter Pettigrew n'avait jamais levé sa baguette sur aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'accord, ça pouvait aussi être parce qu'il était lâche, mais… Ça aurait également eu du sens que Voldemort le retire de l'échiquier pour éviter tout dérapage.

Mais passons.

Le jour J, Elisa avait l'impression de se rendre à une bataille. Ses examens lui étaient sortis de l'esprit. Elle avait pris le journal de Tom Jedusor avec elle, ainsi que ses couteaux, et sa nouvelle baguette. Elle était nerveuse, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Après avoir fait face à Tom, Quirrel, un Basilic, Warrington, et avoir engueulé Dumbledore à au moins deux reprises, Elisa aimait à penser qu'elle avait gagné en courage.

Et puis, elle avait un service à demander aux Malefoy. Une petite vengeance personnelle, mais que l'influence de cette riche famille de sang Pur pouvait transformer en véritable bombe capable d'ébranler toute l'intrigue canon.

C'était une occasion qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

N'empêche, elle s'avançait quand même en terrain inconnu et elle avait un peu le trac. Elle se rendit donc aux _Trois Balais_ avec Neal et Gwendolyn, parce qu'ils étaient des Sang-Purs qui s'y connaissaient en trucs de Sang-Purs : mais le frère et la sœur Bowman restèrent au rez-de-chaussée à siroter une Bièraubeurre tandis qu'Elisa montait jusqu'à la salle réservée par les Malefoy. C'était un petit salon privé, aux chaises confortables séparées par une table de bois. Lorsqu'Elisa entra, les trois membres de la famille Malefoy étaient là. Drago, Narcissa et Lucius. Et ils se levèrent tous les trois pour la saluer.

C'était surréaliste.

– Bonjour Miss Bishop, la salua courtoisement Lucius en lui serrant la main (Elisa dut faire un effort pour ne pas se pincer). C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elisa réprima un rire nerveux, essayant de se remémorer les quelques règles d'étiquette que lui avaient récités Neal et Gwendolyn. Les femmes se saluaient de la tête mais ne se serraient pas la main : c'était la personne qui avait le statut social le plus avancée qui devait tendre la main en premier : les gens ne s'asseyaient qu'après que la femme la plus âgée ait prit place…

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle automatiquement avec un sourire un peu figé.

Ils s'assirent. Narcissa se plaça entre son fils et son époux, comme si c'était elle qui allait présider les négociations. La table se trouvait entre eux : du parchemin et trois plumes étaient soigneusement posés au centre. Elisa avait le côté le plus proche de la porte. Elle ne savait pas si c'était volontaire de leur part, mais elle appréciait de ne pas être coincée dos au mur.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole :

– Avant toute chose, Miss Bishop, nous devons vous remercier. Sans votre intervention il y a quelques semaines, notre fils Drago aurait certainement perdu la vie.

Drago ne disait rien, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il avait bien meilleure mine que dans la Chambre, et semblait presque avoir totalement retrouvé la santé. Il avait cependant de larges cernes, et semblait avoir maigri. Il semblait à la fois épuisé, nerveux, et résigné.

– J'étais la seule personne en mesure d'agir à ce moment-là, répondit Elisa sans se départir de son sourire figé. C'était naturel.

– Il n'en reste pas moins que rien ne vous obligeait à agir, contra Narcissa. Aucun lien ne vous liait à Drago avant cet évènement : ni loyauté, ni affection, ni camaraderie. Pourtant, et au péril de votre vie, vous vous êtes interposés entre lui et son attaquant. Vous l'avez libéré de son emprise, et lui avait permis de fuir et de sauver sa vie. Nous reconnaissons la naissance d'une Dette de sorcier.

Oh, elle reconnaissait cette formulation guindée ! Neal lui avait dit que reconnaitre une dette était un truc très formel pour les aristocrates… Elle inclina la tête, se creusant le cerveau pour se souvenir de la formulation appropriée, et ça finit par lui revenir :

– Je reconnais la naissance d'une Dette nous liant. Elle ne sera nullifiée que par la naissance d'une Dette égale, ou par la mort de l'Obligé.

Les époux Malefoy se détendirent. Quoi, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle soit une sauvage qui n'avait aucune culture ?

… Probablement. Et en plus, techniquement, ils n'avaient pas tort. Elisa était loin d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires sur ce bazar. Elle avait juste eu un cours accéléré de la part de Neal et Gwendolyn. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi on considérait la Dette éteinte seulement si l'endetté mourrait, mais pas si le créancier de la Dette mourrait…

Mais passons.

– Miss Bishop, avez-vous déjà contracté une Dette auparavant ? continua Narcissa. Ou êtes-vous familière avec ce type de lien magique ?

Elisa releva le menton, refusant d'être intimidée.

– Non. Mais je me suis renseignée sur le sujet.

Neal et Gwendolyn l'avaient renseignée sur le sujet, en fait. Une Dette, c'était un Truc Important. Aussi important qu'un mariage, qu'un contrat d'adoption, qu'un Serment Inviolable. Une famille sorcière qui avait une Dette envers une autre devenait sa vassale, dans les temps anciens.

En sauvant Drago, Elisa s'était arrogé un droit sur sa vie. Littéralement. Si Drago tentait d'échapper à la Dette, sa magie se rebellerait contre lui. Il pourrait même en mourir ! C'était quelque chose qui mettait Elisa à profondément mal à l'aise : l'idée qu'on puisse arbitrairement imposer son autorité sur quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'était… c'était _mal_ , voilà. Mais en même temps… Si elle retenait sa nausée et essayait d'être objective, la Dette lui donnait un avantage phénoménal.

Elle pouvait interdire à Drago Malefoy de prononcer le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle pouvait lui interdire de fréquenter ses amis Puristes, de jouer au Quidditch. Elle pouvait influencer ses choix de vie, sa carrière, son mariage. Elle pouvait lui ordonner de financer Tourmaline, ou _Bishop & Bowman_, ou même de lui donner de l'or sur son compte personnel. Elle pouvait faire un scandale au Ministère et être certaine que les Malefoy la soutiendraient.

C'était vertigineux. C'était étourdissant. Et, ok, ça pouvait être incroyablement utile, mais Elisa trouvait surtout ça profondément malsain.

Pas étonnant que le canon de l'histoire n'ait pas approfondi ces histoires de Dette. Ce genre de situation appartenait à la catégorie des trucs excessivement dérangeants pour un roman destiné à la jeunesse. Un peu comme le fait que Sirius Black ait été emprisonné sans procès ou le fait que les gens considèrent Azkaban, une prison où les gens étaient torturés mentalement tous les jours, comme un truc _acceptable_.

Mais passons.

– Bien sûr, sourit Narcissa avec une certaine raideur. Dans ce cas…Vous me pardonnerez d'être si directe, Miss Bishop. Mais la Maison des Black et la Maison des Malefoy désireraient, à titre de faveur de votre part… que vous n'ébruitiez pas la situation.

 _La Maison des Black et la Maison des Malefoy_. Le regard d'Elisa passa de Narcissa à Lucius, surprise. Elle ignorait que leurs familles étaient séparées… Est-ce que leur mariage n'était pas supposé les unir ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas à cause de ça que Drago était supposé hériter de Sirius Black, et tout le tralala ?

Bah. C'était sans doute un truc de Sang-Purs. Le regard d'Elisa revint sur Narcissa, et elle soupesa un instant sa décision.

Elle se trouvait sur un « jalon » de l'histoire, réalisa-t-elle. Deux possibilités s'ouvraient à elle, et chacune avait des conséquences distinctes. Si elle refusait et qu'il était révélé que les Malefoy avaient une Dette envers elle, ça pourrait affaiblir leur statut social, ça les obligerait publiquement à soutenir Elisa… Mais ça associerait aussi Elisa à une famille bien connue pour ses idées Puristes et radicales. En revanche, si elle acceptait, elle pourrait nettement moins solliciter les Malefoy, puisqu'il leur faudrait garder leur relation secrète : mais leurs images respectives resteraient intactes.

Elisa soupira, et inclina la tête. Le choix semblait évident.

– J'accepte. A moins que cela ne devienne nécessaire, je garderais la Dette secrète.

 _Pas que vous le méritiez_ , songea Elisa en voyant les Malefoy se détendre. _Je fais ce choix parce que c'est le plus pragmatique, mais vous mériteriez vraiment que vos secrets et votre honte soient étalés à la vue de tous…_

Elle aurait bien aimé traîner les Malefoy dans la boue, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Après être rentrée au Cottage, elle avait beaucoup regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait à l'infirmerie. Jeter dramatiquement le journal au visage de Lucius, faire apparaitre le nom _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ en lettres flamboyantes pour prouver l'origine du journal, taper un scandale aux Malefoy pour leur stupidité, leur égoïsme, leur cruauté.

C'était _injuste_ qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça. Surtout Lucius. Il avait donné le journal à Ginny : il avait consciemment donné un objet de magie noire à une enfant dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse du mal aux gens, qu'elle se fasse du mal à elle-même. Il aurait déjà dû être à Azkaban.

– Nous vous remercions, déclara gracieusement Narcissa. A présent, vous la savez, nos Maisons sont vos Obligées. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour vous remercier ?

Ce n'était pas parce que la Dette était un secret qu'elle cessait d'exister. Elisa retint l'envie de se tortiller, mal à l'aise. Narcissa gérait l'affaire avec une certaine élégance, mais Elisa n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'en la matière, les Malefoy étaient plus ou moins privés de leur libre-arbitre.

La Poufsouffle inspira profondément. Du calme. On n'était plus au Moyen-âge. Elle ne pouvait pas les forcer à faire des trucs illégaux, et en plus, elle n'en avait pas envie du tout. Elle pouvait formuler des demandes raisonnables, et les Malefoy pouvaient objecter, et ils pouvaient en discuter comme des gens civilisés. C'était le principe de la Dette qui était vieux et barbare, mais les rapports entre Elisa et les Malefoy pouvaient être parfaitement courtois.

Et puis, elle avait déjà prévu ce qu'elle allait leur demander. Elle n'était pas venue à cette entrevue les mains vides. Elle avait préparé une requête parfaitement raisonnable, et qui lui tenait grandement à cœur. Alors elle se remémora le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé, sourit, et se lança :

– Puisque vous le dites, j'aurais effectivement une… petite requête.

Narcissa et Lucius se penchèrent légèrement en avant. Elisa sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. D'un geste délibéré, elle sortit le journal de Jedusor de sa poche et le jeta sur la table.

– Je suis très intéressée par la vengeance, voyez-vous.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal, Drago blêmit et se recula dans sa chaise, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table. Elisa se sentit un peu coupable de lui infliger ça, mais elle ne flancha pas. Le journal était inoffensif de toute façon.

Et elle aimait vraiment être dramatique.

–J'aimerai révéler au monde entier l'identité de Tom Jedusor, continua-t-elle en voyant Narcissa et Lucius pâlir. L'héritier de Serpentard, fils d'un Moldu et d'une sorcière presque Cracmol. Je voudrais que le monde entier connaisse sa parenté, son histoire, ses crimes… Et le nom qu'il a endossé plus tard. Est-ce que Drago vous a déjà révélé tout cela ?

Lucius était complètement livide, et Drago aussi. Narcissa était pâle, elle aussi, mais son visage était de glace tandis qu'elle fixait le journal. Lentement, elle releva son regard sur Elisa.

– En effet. Nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de Sang-Mêlé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ils avaient dû obtenir tout le récit de la part de Drago. A en juger par la crispation des poings de Lucius, il ne l'avait toujours pas accepté : mais Narcissa était impavide. Ce genre de révélation avait dû secouer leur vue du monde jusque dans ses fondations, et pourtant elle ne cillait pas. Elle énonçait ce fait à voix haute, et Elisa prit une seconde pour se demander si, dans le canon de l'histoire, les Malefoy avaient un jour eu cette révélation. _Voldemort était de sang impur : tout n'avait été que mensonge._

Sans doute pas.

– Effectivement, acquiesça Elisa. C'est une vérité qui serait assez explosive, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle posa sur la table une grosse enveloppe. Plusieurs morceaux de parchemin en dépassaient. Coupures de presses, extraits de registres. Quelques-unes de ses notes sur le journal. L'un d'eux était très visiblement l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que cette enveloppe contenait des preuves de l'ascendance de Tom.

– J'aimerai que la presse ait accès à ces informations, reprit Elisa. Je me fiche que cela vienne d'une source anonyme ou non, tant qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi. Je veux que _chaque journal_ publie ces informations. Je veux que ça fasse la Une pendant des semaines, et que les gens aillent tous vérifier eux-mêmes. Qu'ils vous voient vérifier ça _vous-mêmes_ , et qu'ils en tirent les conséquences qui s'imposent. Je veux que tout le monde sache d'où vient Tom Jedusor, et que _tout le monde sache que le reste du monde le sait aussi_.

Narcissa regarda l'enveloppe, et Elisa retint son souffle. Son cœur battait à grands coups. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas _obligés_ de la soutenir. C'était Drago qui était lié par la Dette, après tout. Mais Elisa avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et… Elle était sûre que ce type d'offre les ferait réfléchir. Lucius n'accepterait peut-être pas : mais avec Narcissa aux commandes, c'était une autre affaire.

Elisa savait seulement trois choses de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle aimait son fils, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à Voldemort, et elle était impitoyable.

– Je connais une journaliste qui sera ravie de publier ce scandale, finit par déclarer la Sang-Pure.

– Narcissa ! siffla Lucius.

Narcissa lui saisit le poignet et serra. Fort. Lucius se tut. Elisa, elle, retint un discret soupir de soulagement. Puis elle reprit son sourire sans chaleur :

– J'aimerai que ce soit mémorable. Que les gens disent systématiquement « Jedusor », au lieu de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pas d'exception, pas de pitié. Je ne me sens pas très clémente, après de qui s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle avait soigneusement répété tout ce petit discours dans un miroir, choisissant ses mots pour bien rappeler aux Malefoy qu'on parlait de l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer leur fils. Apparemment, elle fit mouche. Les yeux de Narcissa étincelèrent.

– Mais bien sûr, sourit la Serpentard en empochant les documents.

Il y avait quelque chose de très froid dans son regard à ce moment-là. Quelque chose de féroce, aussi. Elisa fut soudain très contente de ne pas être dans le camp de ses ennemis.

– Narcissa, commença Lucius. Réfléchis au danger…

Elisa fixa froidement Lucius. Il avait tenté de tuer des élèves. Il avait _failli tuer Sally-Anne_. Elle crispa les poings, sentant sa colère monter, et décida de passer à la phase deux.

Il était temps que ce sale _nazi_ soit remis à sa place.

– Le vrai danger était de glisser ce journal dans les affaires d'une collégienne, le coupa Elisa sans hausser les voix. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le teint de Lucius devint crayeux. Narcissa resta impassible, mais sa prise sur le poignet de son époux se resserra au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Quant à Drago, il baissa les yeux sur la table, mâchoire crispée, et déglutit presque convulsivement.

Et soudain, Elisa comprit. Ce fut comme si la lumière tombait sur la scène, et mettait en relief des détails invisibles.

 _Oh_ , réalisa-t-elle avec choc. _Ils savent déjà d'où vient le journal. C'est pour ça que c'est Narcissa qui négocie, pas Lucius ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si tendus. Lucius a failli tuer Drago, et ils le savent tous les trois…_

C'était même étonnant que Lucius n'ait pas été enterré au fond du parc des Malefoy, d'ailleurs. Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'aventurait probablement en eaux troubles avec cette histoire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnaient les Malefoy, mis à part leur amour inconditionnel pour Drago. Les tensions entre Narcissa et Lucius… C'était une bombe à retardement dont elle devrait se tenir très trèèès loin, si possible.

D'accord. La phase deux passait à la trappe. Être dramatique, c'était cool, mais tant qu'elle avait le contrôle. Pour ce qui était de dézinguer le mythe de Voldemort, elle était en territoire sûr. Pour ce qui était de pointer du doigt les fautes de Lucius… Elle avait très envie de le faire, mais elle n'était pas complètement folle. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Et elle préférait ne pas marcher sur les plates-bandes de Narcissa.

Il y eut un silence. Elisa n'avait soudain aucune idée de comment clore l'entrevue. Elle avait fait la seule chose pour laquelle elle était venue, à savoir donner aux Malefoy de quoi rendre public les origines de Voldemort. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de s'en aller et de reprendre une vie normale. Loin de tous ses Sang-Purs et de leurs Dettes archaïques.

Et donc, quelques platitudes plus tard, les Malefoy repartirent de leur côté (par Cheminette) et Elisa du sien (en retrouvant les Bowman au rez-de-chaussée). Neal et Gwendolyn étaient en train de faire une Bataille Explosive, mais lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se redressèrent tous les deux comme des limiers sur la piste d'un lapin.

– Alors ? fit avidement Gwendolyn. Tu leur as extorqué du pognon ?

– Nope, fit joyeusement Elisa. Mais je les ai forcés à désavouer publiquement Vous-Savez-Qui en exposant ses plus sombres secrets. Ça paraitra anonymement dans la presse assez rapidement.

Gwendolyn applaudit joyeusement, et Neal éclata de rire :

– Oh, la vache ! Tu sais, je crois que si tu fais ça, Dumbledore va te demander en mariage.

Elisa fit la grimace.

– Premièrement, beurk. Deuxièmement, super-beurk. Et troisièmement, je crois que le torchon brûle chez les Malefoy. Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient divorcer ?

– Nan, fit négligemment Gwendolyn. Ils sont trop coincés pour ça.

 **oOoOoOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, la Gazette affichait à la Une : « _Le véritable nom de Vous-Savez-Qui_ ». Elisa passait tout son temps à Tourmaline, alors elle resta relativement protégée de l'effervescence provoquée par cette bombe dans le monde sorcier. Mais Trisha lui raconta qu'il y avait eu une véritable ruée sur le Chemin de Traverse, et plusieurs échauffourées. Tous les journaux avaient été écoulés en une heure, et la Gazette avait dû faire trois tirages supplémentaires. Puis ils avaient dû barricader leurs locaux, parce que ça tournait à l'émeute.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, cette histoire continua à faire la Une. _« Tom Jedusor, l'héritier de Serpentard »_ était un titre populaire. Il y avait aussi _« La vérité enfin dévoilée ! Les origines de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom »,_ ou bien encore _« Scandale : le Seigneur de Ténèbres, fils de Moldu »_. Tous les journaux ne parlaient que de ça.

La _Gazette_ avait reçu des menaces les premiers jours, mais ensuite Lucius Malefoy avait été publiquement vu au Ministère en train de lire l'article en question puis d'éplucher les registres, et une véritable frénésie s'était emparée de la communauté sorcière. Si Lucius Malefoy, le puriste le plus proéminant de la société, croyait à cette histoire… Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas un fond de vérité ? Si elle faisait douter quelqu'un d'aussi convaincu que lui, est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ébranler le reste du pays ?

Lucius Malefoy refusait toute interview, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas s'incriminer. Mais les gens le voyaient enquêter, ils voyaient qu'il ne contestait pas cette histoire. Son refus de nier cet article, ou même le simple fait qu'il ne fasse pas taire la _Gazette_ … Les gens se félicitaient d'y voir là un aveu, d'avoir vu à travers le jeu du grand Lucius Malefoy et d'avoir deviné ce qu'il essayait de cacher, à savoir qu'il _savait_ que Voldemort était réellement un Sang-Mêlé. Si Elisa n'avait pas su par avance que c'était une stratégie de sa part, elle aurait sans doute été dupe elle aussi. Lucius Malefoy, dans les quelques clichés volés par la presse, avait l'air à la fois incrédule et assommé, les traits tirés, comme si ce qu'il avait découvert était écrasant. Ça faisait tomber la communauté sorcière dans une sorte d'hystérie.

Elisa restait assise sur son échafaudage à Tourmaline et, si elle n'avait pas été très occupée à peindre le plafond, elle se serait frottée les mains en ricanant comme un méchant de série B.

Cette opération dépassait toutes ses espérances. Narcissa et Drago ne se mêlaient pas à l'affaire (ou plutôt, Narcissa restait à l'écart et protégeait Drago), mais ils avaient apparemment jeté Lucius aux loups. Et bon sang, ça marchait du tonnerre ! Des gens cherchaient à aborder Lucius au Ministère pour obtenir des réponses. Le Sang-Pur leur aboyait qu'il se refusait à tout commentaire, mais plus il refusait de réfuter l'article, plus l'histoire de Tom Jedusor se propageait.

Plusieurs personnes ayant connu Tom Jedusor envoyèrent à la _Gazette_ des témoignages, racontant que Tom avait effectivement souvent été entouré par des noms sinistrement connus (Avery, Lestranges…) lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Interviewé sur le sujet trois jours plus tard, Albus Dumbledore confirma que Voldemort était apparu exactement au moment où Tom avait disparu, et qu'il était certain que les deux ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Nouveau coup d'éclat : nouvel article à la Une : nouvelle quasi-émeute.

Plusieurs Sang-Purs protestaient et réfutaient l'article avec véhémence, clamant que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Mais il y avait des preuves, comme le nom de Jedusor, l'anagramme, les témoignages. Et surtout, il y avait la foule. Avoir les faits, c'était bien : mais avoir l'opinion populaire c'était mieux. Et l'opinion populaire était scandalisée, mais surtout _avide_. Voldemort avait disparu depuis plus de dix ans. La peur qu'il engendrait était toujours là, mais affaiblie. En revanche, le mythe était toujours présent, et rien n'enchantait plus la foule que d'arracher un mythe à son piédestal.

Moldus comme sorciers, les gens étaient comme une meute de loups. Dès qu'une faiblesse était révélée, ils se jetaient dessus. Plus leur cible était révérée et crainte, et plus ils se délectaient de la mettre en pièce.

– J'espère que ça se sera calmé quand on ouvrira _Bishop & Bowman_, fit pensivement Gwendolyn.

Neal, qui était en train de carreler un couloir avec l'aide d'Harry, émit un bruit dubitatif. Lui, il s'amusait beaucoup avec le scandale actuel. Un grand nombre de famille de Sang-Purs étaient soudain parties en vacances, ou se disputaient entre elles comme des lions. Apparemment la mère de Neal avait tenté de lui présenter quelques jeunes filles de bonne famille avant que cette histoire n'éclate au grand jour et, depuis que c'était le chaos chez les Sang-Purs, ces histoires de futures fiançailles avaient été oubliée.

– Les Yaxley ont tenté de dire que la responsabilité des morts causés par les Mangemorts tombe sur les Sang-Mêlés, lâcha Gwendolyn qui continuait à feuilleter le journal.

Elisa redressa la tête, alarmée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si détruire la réputation de Voldemort ne pouvait se faire qu'au coût de la sécurité des Sang-Mêlés, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur ?!

– Relax, renifla Gwendolyn avec amusement. Le public lui est tombé dessus comme une avalanche. Personne n'a oublié que quasiment toutes les victimes de Jedusor étaient des Nés-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés.

Les gens commençaient à interchanger le nom de Jedusor avec les divers titres de Voldemort. C'était toujours bizarre à entendre, mais Elisa en tirait une sombre satisfaction. Elle espérait qu'où qu'il soit, Voldemort était en train de convulser de rage et de s'étouffer avec sa honte.

Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort, mais elle pouvait l'humilier sans qu'il puisse répondre, sans même qu'il puisse savoir qu'elle était derrière tout ça. C'était presque jouissif.

Elle se sentait puissante. Elle se sentait en contrôle. Elle se sentait en sécurité, et surtout, elle se sentait très satisfaite d'elle-même.

Yep, elle avait parfaitement conscience que dézinguer la réputation du plus grand mage noir du pays, c'était incroyablement arrogant de sa part. Mais elle pouvait utiliser Lucius Malefoy comme bouclier humain (elle n'avait même aucun remords à le faire), alors… Elle prenait le risque.

– Il y a une lettre d'un anonyme qui dit que c'est parce que Jedusor était de Sang-Mêlé qu'il a été vaincu par un Survivant de sang impur, continua Gwendolyn qui continuait à feuilleter la Gazette. Une théorie d'un Auror selon laquelle ce sont les abus des Moldus qui ont poussé Jedusor à l'extrémisme et que finalement ce sont les Moldus qui sont à blâmer, pff, celui-là il va se faire virer vite fait… Hum, les Bulstrode ont fiancé leur héritier Aloysius à la fille aînée des Sinclair… C'est inattendu. Les Bulstrode sont toujours des Serpentard, mais les Sinclair sont traditionnellement des Gryffondor. Vous pensez que les Bulstrode forgent une alliance parce qu'ils sentent le vent tourner ?

– Aucune idée, fit Neal d'un ton léger. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai adressé la parole aux Bulstrode au cours de ces dernières années.

– Millicent Bulstrode est sympa, fit pensivement Harry. C'était la première amie de Tracey, et Tracey est de sang mêlé, donc les Bulstrode ne doivent pas être racistes, non ?

Elisa pensa à Alyosius Bulstrode, l'une des premières personnes à lui avoir acheté un Glisseur. Elle pensa à sa petite sœur Millicent, qui n'avait pas hésité à accompagner Tracey Davies à la première réunion du CEM même si ça allait contre les recommandations des Puristes de sa Maison.

– Sans doute, déclara-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Leurs enfants sont plutôt ouverts d'esprits, alors peut-être que leurs parents le sont aussi.

Gwendolyn haussa les épaules, et reprit sa lecture :

– Hum, le Ministère a bloqué l'accès à la vieille masure des Gaunt, et il y a une théorie du complot selon laquelle le clone maléfique du Jedusor y serait gardé dans une cuve, mais les Aurors affirment que c'est juste parce que la maison exsude la magie noire… Dans les faits divers, un mec est mort après avoir parié qu'il pouvait manger six kilos de salamandres vivantes avec beaucoup de sauce épicée… Oh ! Nom d'une diarrhée de dragonneau, les Malefoy divorcent !

Elisa faillit en tomber de son escabeau :

– Quoi ?!

Gwendolyn étala son journal sur la table, et lut l'article à voix haute :

– _Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont entamé cette semaine les procédures visant à la séparation de leurs patrimoines, de leurs lignées, et de leurs comptes bancaires. Ces procédures sont affichées publiquement au Ministère_ … Bla-bla juridique, on s'en fout… Ah, voilà la suite : _les époux Malefoy se sont refusés à tout commentaire. Néanmoins, une source proche du couple nous informe que leur mariage était idyllique jusqu'à peu. Certains supposent une scandaleuse aventure adultère, mais d'autres misent davantage sur le poids des récents évènements médiatiques. Mrs et Mr Malefoy auraient-ils des idées divergentes sur la véracité des origines de Tom Jedusor ?_

Elisa cligna des yeux, interloquée. Douce Morgane, elle avait complètement fait dérailler le canon.

– Ooooh, c'est le potin le plus juteux de l'été ! s'extasia Gwendolyn en feuilletant frénétiquement le journal. C'est vrai que ça fait des semaines que les Malefoy n'ont plus été vus ensemble… Et Mrs Malefoy n'a pas soutenu son mari quand il faisait des recherches sur Tom Jedusor…

– Tu nous as dit qu'ils étaient en froid, Elisa, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! s'esclaffa Neal.

– Ça veut dire quoi pour Drago Malefoy ? lâcha Harry en plissant le front. Il va changer de nom ?

– Sans doute pas, lâcha Gwendolyn. C'est son père qui a le plus d'or et de pouvoir, il va sans doute obtenir la garde.

– Nan, fit Neal avec assurance. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas d'amis chez les Gryffondor ou les Sang-Mêlés, et il s'est mis tous les Sang-Purs à dos avec cette histoire sur Jedusor. Il n'a plus aucun allié, mis à part peut-être les fonctionnaires à qui il graisse la patte ! A moins d'être un enfoiré de première, il va laisser Narcissa embarquer son fils afin d'éviter de le mêler à tout ça.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux. Quelle bande de Serpentard ! C'était bien pensé. Techniquement, Narcissa s'était pliée à la demande qu'elle lui avait faite : elle avait rendu publique l'histoire de Tom, et s'était arrangé pour que les Malefoy lui donnent crédit.

Mais c'était _Lucius_ que les gens avaient vu enquêter. Narcissa et Drago avaient tenus leurs distances. Et maintenant, ils prenaient encore davantage leurs distances avec ce divorce. Lucius allait rester en disgrâce, mais Narcissa s'assurait de conserver une place dans la bonne société Sang-Pure en prétextant que toute cette histoire était du fait de son ex-époux. C'était impitoyable de sa part, mais c'était une excellente stratégie.

Oh oui, c'était parfaitement bien pensé. Froid et implacable, mais parfaitement bien pensé.

Elisa n'avait absolument pas anticipé ce genre de renversement de situation… mais, en rétrospective, elle aurait peut-être dû. Elle savait que Narcissa était furieuse contre son époux, et que Lucius se sentait assez coupable pour se plier à ses demandes. Elle était juste tellement habituée à penser aux Malefoy comme à un bloc incassable, comme ils lui étaient apparus dans le canon, qu'elle n'avait pas _pensé_ qu'ils puissent se séparer.

– Du coup, ta Dette concernera seulement le parent de Malefoy avec lequel il ira vivre ? demanda soudain Harry. Ou bien ça concernera les deux ?

– Euh, fit Elisa qui n'y avait pas pensé. Narcissa a parlé des familles Black et Malefoy, donc… Les deux ? Je crois ?

– Probablement, l'assura Gwendolyn en reportant son regard sur le journal. De toute façon, t'es obligé d'avertir le Bienfaiteur si tu quittes la famille de l'Obligé. Bon, quoi d'autre… Ah, le Ministère invite les sorciers à mettre à jour leurs arbres généalogiques…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa lecture davantage. Lester et Myriam entrèrent dans le couloir, les bras chargés de nouveaux pots de peintures et de magazines de mobilier, et la Cracmol eut immédiatement l'air scandalisé :

– Est-ce que tu es en train de tirer au flanc ?!

Gwendolyn s'éjecta de sa chaise et se hâta de reprendre sa tâche première, à savoir étaler les journaux sous l'endroit à la peinture risquait de tâcher le sol :

– Pas du tout !

– J'espère bien, lâcha Myriam d'un air menaçant. Entre Madeline qui travaille jusqu'à juillet et Elisa qui ne va pas tarder à partir en voyage, on n'a pas besoin d'accumuler du retard !

– Je ne pars que dans deux semaines, protesta faiblement Elisa.

En Inde (au Bengale plus précisément) pour six jours, puis au Japon, pour une semaine entière. Avec sa mère, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle partirait juste après l'ouverture de _Bishop & Bowman_, et Gwendolyn avait proposé de veiller sur Harry pendant qu'elle serait partie. Avec son déguisement et son anonymat, le jeune Potter serait parfaitement en sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il pourrait continuer à venir à Tourmaline.

– Là n'est pas la question, lâcha Myriam avec sévérité. Au boulot !

Elisa roula des yeux, mais reprit son seau de peinture et son rouleau en mousse. Le travail manuel ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était bien, de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Quelque chose de constructif, quelque chose qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle pouvait partager avec ses amis. Elle aurait pu faire pire.

C'était une constatation qui pouvait s'appliquer à toute sa vie, songea-t-elle distraitement en reprenant son travail. Elle avait mis le bazar dans le canon, cette année, et certaines des choses qu'elle avait faites la mettait mal à l'aise ou l'inquiétaient, mais… Elle aurait pu faire tellement pire. Finalement, elle s'en tirait bien. Elle leva les yeux sur la fenêtre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec optimisme.

Les vacances, pas d'examens, un voyage imminent, Tourmaline en bonne voie de finition, ses amis auprès d'elle… Yep. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

.

* * *

.

Un happy end ! C'est pas merveilleux ?

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à poster. Je part en vacances le 6, alors j'essaierai de le poster le 5 juillet, soit mercredi prochain. N'oubliez pas qu'après l'épilogue, je répondrai à toutes vos questions dans le bonus spécial =D

Et je posterai ensuite un bonus sur "qu'aurait été la vie d'Elisa à Serpentard ?". Ce n'est pas un texte très long (14 pages), mais vous verrez sans doute plein de similitudes avec la Elisa-Serpentard, et la Elisa post-journal. M'enfin, je ne spoile rien.

Hum... Et sinon, suite à une commentaire de DreamerInTheSky sur la Salle sur Demande, je pense écrire un bonus "secrets de fabrication de la fic" pour le poster à la fin du tome 1. Ca m'inspire plus que d'écrire un truc comme "les 5 fois où Elisa a prit un prof totalement au dépourvu". Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ce n'est qu'au stade d'idée.

 **EDIT :** petite modification de la tirade envoyée par Elisa par Patronus, parce qu'apparemment personne n'a compris que c'était un avertissement contre Dumbledore, et pas une attaque contre Lupin... x)


	14. Epilogue

Yo !

Je poste l'épilogue avec un peu d'avance, car je part dix jours en Corse sans aucun wifi x) J'espère que ça vous tiendra compagnie ! N'oubliez pas de poser toutes vos questions pour que j'y réponde dans le Bonus Spécial. Et après, il y aura un bonus sur "et si Elisa avait été répartie à Serpentard", n'oubliez pas =D

.

Enfin bref, voilà les réponses aux reviews !

Hello **Aomine** ! Oui, la publication du passé de Jedusor et l'absence de déni de Lucius va faire beaucoup de dégât. Mais c'est un des trous scénaristiques qui m'a embêté depuis le début. Si Dumbledore savait que Jedusor était un Sang-Mêlé, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé ça pour le couler ? Franchement ! Enfin bref, le canon a carrément chaviré pour le coup x) Quant au Patronus d'Harry... A priori, son Patronus devrait toujours être un cerf. Harry est différent du canon, mais ses valeurs fondamentales sont les mêmes, les émotions et souvenirs qu'il utilise pour le Patronus sont les mêmes. Contrairement à Elisa, dont les valeurs (surtout au niveau de sa rationalité et de sa clémence) ont changé, et dont les sentiments sont devenus un poil plus froids et plus violents, causant une métamorphose (minime, mais bien réelle) de son Patronus.

Yo **IceQueen38** ! Drago est toujours lié à Elisa par une Dette, en effet. La publication du passé de Jedusor, c'était plus une faveur faite par les Malefoy en échange du silence d'Elisa. La Dette n'a pas encore été repayée, et donc elle est toujours présente. Sinon, oui, le divorce des Malefoy va changer beaucoup de chose ! Imagine les répercussions que ça va avoir dans la société Sang-Pure, pour les finances des Malefoy, pour les finances des Black, pour la future évasion de Sirius et ses conséquences, pour la convalescence de Drago, pour Andromeda Tonks (née Black) et sa famille ! Bref, ça va vite s'éloigner du canon x)

Salut **Niakovic** ! Contente de voir que tu approuve le Patronus de Trisha =D Un ours, c'est tellement Poufsouffle. Et l'ours noir d'Asie est une espèce tellement marrante, ça ajoutait une touche d'humour ! Voilà voilà. Pour tes question sur l'Occlumancie, j'y répondrait dans le Bonus parce que c'est assez long. Quant à Lupin : rien n'empêche qu'il soit engagé. Après tout, dans le canon, Dumbledore et le personnel de Poudlard avaient déjà prévus de cacher sa condition de loup-garou. En fait, le Patronus d'Elisa s'assure surtout qu'ils fassnet plus d'effort pour cacher Lupin, et donc qu'ils aient davantage à l'oeil ses transformation. Du coup, ils vont tous être un peu plus paranos, et avec un peu de chance l'indicent du Saule Cogneur (où Lupin manque de bouffer trois élèves, quand même) ne se reproduira pas. Et sinon... A aucun moment Elisa n'envoie de Patronus sans baguette : c'est précisé qu'elle utilise celle de sa mère xD Pour ce qui est de la SALE, je suis encore un peu indécise, parce que Hermione est différente, et elle a aussi des expériences différentes avec les elfes de maison. Donc je ne sais pas encore quel genre d'approche prendre avec la SALE... On verra dans le tome 3 et le tome 4 en fait xD

Contente que les "secrets de fabrication" t'intriguent, **Darboria** x) Du coup, j'ai à peu près six pages de textes là-dessus. On parle du nom d'Elisa, de ses souvenirs, de ses pouvoirs, du processus de création de la fic. J'espère que ça te plaira =D Voilà. Et sinon, ouais, pourquoi se contenter d'avoir dans le tome 3 un criminel en vadrouille, un loup-garou dixtrait, et plusieurs centaines de Détrauqueurs ? Bam, je rajoute un bazar politique massif xD Sans compter que la réduction du pouvoir de Lucius va aussi jouer sur l'intrigue liée à Sirius Black. Eh oui ! C'est les visées de Lucius sur le patrimoine des Black qui font que le dossier n'a jamais été rouvert ! Mais à présent, avec le divorce, Lucius n'a plus ces prétentions... Alors, est-ce que ça va faciliter le réétablissement de la vérité sur Sirius ? Spoiler !

Hello **SugarBrown** ! Malheureusement tes craintes pour Drago sont fondées : il va passer une année scolaire assez horrible dans le tome 3. Heureusement, ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Sinon... Ah ah, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'Elisa va communiquer avec Sirius ? Au contraire, elle ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi compromettant ! Mais bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin sera bien présent dans le tome 3...

Hiii, **Hiyoru** ! Ca fait longtemps dis donc x) Oui, Elisa a beaucoup changé et mûri dans ce tome. Et durant ces derniers chapitres, elle a littéralement vieillit d'un siècle. C'est une vraie douche froide, pour elle. Elle réalise que même en connaissant l'avenir, elle risque quand même de mourir. Elle risque quand même de tout rater. Et c'est une perspective assez terrifiante... Bref. Pour Drago, effectivement, il n'a pas fini de souffrir. Entre sa possession par Jedsor, les révélations sur Voldemort, le fait que ce soit son père qui ait mis le journal à Poudlard, et maintenant le divorce... Le pauvre. Son monde s'écroule. Il va passer une année difficile dans le tome 3. Et ça, c'ets sans prendre en compte la présence des Détraqueurs... Voilà. Pour Lupin, ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera définitivement présent ! La menace d'Elisa va juste pousser Dumbledore a couvrir beaucoup plus soigneusement la lycanthropie de Lupin...

Yo **Millon** ! Ah, c'est bien que tu trouve la réaction d'Elisa réaliste, parce que ça aurait été ma réaction aussi xD Pour Lupin : Elisa veut qu'il aille à Poudlard, parce qu'il mérite cette chance, mais elle veut aussi que Dumbledore fasse un vrai effort pour veiller à la sécurité des étudiants. Son Patronus a pour but de faire flipper le directeur, pour qu'il soit plus prudent. Tu penses bien que les jérémiades d'une élèves, ça n'empêchera pas Dudu d'engager qui il veut. SUrtout que, avec Sirius dans la nature, Dudu va absolument vouloir engager Lupin. Quant au divorce des Malefoy... Tu as bon sur les deux tableau ! C'est à la fois une couverture pour protéger Drago (Narcissa l'éloigne ainsi de Lucius, qui se fait plein d'ennemi avec les révélations sur Jedusor), et à la fois une rupture d eleur couple. Dans le canon, Narcissa ment à Voldemort pour le détruire, alors que la victoire est à portée de main, parce qu'il a fait souffrir sa famille. Imagine ce qui se passe dans cet univers, où elle réalise que Lucius a faillit stupidement tuer leur fils, et qu'elle voit à quel point Drago est traumatisé ? Lucius a de la chance d'être en vie...

Salut **Johann D. E.** ! Bien vu pour Drago. Il a morflé, et il va donc se tourner vers des gens plus enclins à la compassion. Mais pas forcément la personne à qui tu penses ! Sinon, je suis ravie que le chapitre de la trahison de Lockhart ait été aussi palpitant, je suis assez fière de moi xD Pour les Patronus... Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours envisagé que le Patronus d'Elisa soit un mustélidé, tout simplement parce que c'est le type de Patronus que moi-même j'aurai. Une chouette... Ca aurait été possible, mais la chouette a un élément de sagesse et de poésie dont Elisa manque. Donc, voilà. C'est un putois x)

Choquée **Mayoune** ? XD Tu n'es pas la seule à pousser de hauts cris à l'annonce du divorce des Malefoy ! ET oui, c'ets bien Narcissa qui aura la garde de Drago, comme le dis Neal dans le chapitre précédent. Voilà. Et oui, Dumbledore va faire trèèèès attention à Lupin dans le tome suivant. C'est con, c'est un truc qui échappe totalement à son contrôle qui va faire virer Remus, à savoir : une étudiante fouineuse. Et même pas Elisa ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus x) Voilà voilà. Et oui, Harry est BEAUCOUP plus épanoui dans cet univers. Mais Dudu n'a pas encore capté que c'était parce qu'il échappait aux Dursley x) Il n'est pas très attentif...

C'est le but **DreamerInTheSky** , poser sur le canon un regard critique d'adulte... Et essayer de résoudre les problèmes qui se posent ! En relisant "Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets" à l'âge de 23 ans, avec la paranoïa normale d'une étudiante en droit qui lit des faits divers glauques, eh bien... L'absence de sens moral de Lockhart a de quoi donner des frissons. Il est capable de tout, tant qu'il peut échapper aux conséquences. Eh bien, là, je lui ait mis des conséquences plein la tronche... C'est très satisfaisant. BREF ! Sinon, oui, ça pose la question du plan de Barty. Quant à ce qui est d'Elisa : elle se sert des Malefoy comme bouclier humain, elle a Narcissa de son côté, et elle peut faire pression sur Drago. Lucius est effectivement piégé. Mais oui, s'il trouve une façon de la dénoncer, elle va être sacrément dans la mouise... Ce sera d'ailleurs évoqué dans le tome 3 !

Moi aussi **Elesdei** , j'ai été révoltée par le sort d'Hagrid ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Elisa intervint. Et ça va encore changer le canon, puisqu'Hagrid ne pourra pas être prof et élève en même temps... Mais bref. Pour le Véritasérum, j'imagine qu'ils vérifient si la personne est Occlumens avant de lui en donner, ou même s'il a une réputation d'Occlumens. Par exemple, tous les sorciers issus de familles de Sang-Purs obscurs sont privées d'office de cette option car il est assumé qu'ils connaissent la magie de l'esprit. Un Né-Moldu, en revanche, sera présumé ignorant de l'Occlumancie, est interrogé par Véritasérum. Dans le cas de Lockhart, Dumbledore a sans doute vérifié lui-même que l'accusé n'avait pas la résistance nécessaire : et, en tant que Président du Magenmagot, il a pu donner une autorisation d'utiliser la potion. Voilà, je digresse un peu mais pour moi c'est réaliste. BREF ! Oui, le message par Patronus était une boutade, mais aussi un avertissement. Un loup-garou peut être dangereux, mais Dudu se fout du danger : Elisa le met donc en garde contre la découverte de la lycanthropie de Lupin, parce que le directeur craint les répercussions politiques que ça pourrait avoir. C'est dingue, personne n'a saisi la manœuvre d'Elisa x) Même si effectivement, ça peu sembler un peu raide... Mais bon. Elisa n'aime aucun des Maraudeurs, et elle trouve que Lupin fait preuve de lâcheté tout au long de la série. Sans le connaître en personne, elle a quand même un gros a-priori négatif sur lui, ne serai-ce que parce qu'il a été complètement absent de la vie d'Harry...

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Oulà, toi aussi tu trouve qu'Elisa a été dure avec Lupin ? Cette menace sur les loups-garous est peut-être un peu raide. Mais Elisa cherche à mettre Dumbledore sur les charbons ardents, à le rendre prudent vis-à-vis de Lupin. Elle ne visait pas Lupin directement, même si elle ne l'aime pas trop en tant que personnage. N'empêche, il a l'air d'être un dommage collatéral, avec cette remarque... Bon. Je méditerai là-dessus =) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, sinon !

Salut **Elaia Gurialde** ! Oui, si la source des révélations sur l'ascendance de Jedusor est découverte, Elisa va mourrir. Genre, définitivement, et pas paisiblement. C'est pour ça qu'elle a les Malefoy en bouclier humain x) Voldemort va être fou de rage. Sa réputation ruinée par une Sang-Mêlée de Poufsouffle ? La honte absolue xDDD Mais oui, Voldy va chercher l'origine de la fuite. Mais les Malefoy ont très intérêt à ce qu'il ne la trouve jamais, puisqu'ils sont tous impliqués jusqu'au cou. Alors... C'est pas gagné pour Voldy x) Sinon, nope, Elisa ne va pas chercher à faire libérer Sirius, parce que ça devient déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Elle sait qu'il va s'évader, et elle préfère gérer les choses une fois qu'il est hors de la prison. Sinon, qui sait. Cette histoire d'erreur judiciaire pointé eud doigt pourrait déplaire à certaines personnes, et un Détraqueur pourrait accidentellement embrasser Sirius, empêchant malencontreusement la vérité d'éclater... Nope. Elisa est une Poufsouffle, elle ne va pas jouer avec la vie des autres comme ça. Elle attend que Sirius soit hors d'atteinte pour chercher à coincer Pettigrew. Et encore, elle n'essaie pas trop fort, histoire de ne aps attirer l'attention des autres gens. Mais tu verras, ça va lui péter à la figure...

Hey **Edl** =D Oui, j'ai beaucoup de headcanon sur les Malefoy, et je les mets à profit pour étoffer leurs personnages. Effectivement, le divorce est assez mal vu chez les Sang-Purs, mais... C'était ça ou assassiner Lucius xD Narcissa va effectivement redevenir une Black. Comme tous les autres Black sont soit en prison, soit morts, soit déshérités, normalement tout lui revient (en tant que régente de Drago). C'est justement le but de Narcissa : elle n'aurait pas divorcé si elle n'avait pas de quoi retomber sur ses pieds ! Seulement, elle ignore que Sirius va faire son apparition... Voilà voilà. Et je suis ravie que l'idée d'une école pour Cracmols ait autant de succès !

Merci **Mily The Weasley** (j'adore ton pseudo, au fait =D) ! Oui, le canon a définitivement déraillé. Ce n'était pas encore très visible dans le tome 1, mais à présent, il n'y a plus moyen que l'intrigue se déroule de la même façon... Mwahaha, j'aime semer le chaos. Bref, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que le tome 3 te plaira tout autant que les deux précédents !

Hello **Murna** ! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier cet été, Mais sans doute toutes les deux semaines. Je publierai une fois par semaine à partir de la rentrée, je pense x) Sinon, pour une liste de recommandations de fic... Bah, je te conseille déjà mes fics à moi x) Ensuite, comme fic française, je te conseille " _J'avais un plan_ " (une SI sur le modèle d'Elisa), les fics de Zeidra si tu as aimé la saga Renouveau, "Amphisiologie" si tu aime le délire, et les fics d'Ellana-san (plus particulièrement "l'Armée de l'Ombre" et son parallèle "les Cicatrices du Temps" : il n'y a pas beaucoup d'OC, mais le style est assez similaire au mien, et l'intrigue est géniale). Sinon, je lis surtout des fics en anglais. Il y a "In Bad Faith", "The Aurors"... Il faut que je regarde des mes vieux favoris, mais ce sont les deux principaux qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je peux te recommander de longues fics sans OC mais qui réécrivent totalement les livres et qui sont très bien écrites =D

Yo **Louny9895** ! Bwahahaha, oui, ça va saigner pour les Maraudeurs x) Et le mieux (spoilers) c'est que ça sera même pas un truc voulu par Elisa ! Mais bref, passons. Je vais essayer de respecter au mieux le caractère des Maraudeurs, et le problème, c'est que Sirius est un peu fou, et que Lupin est terriifié à l'idée de déterrer les fantômes du passé. Ils vont donc avoir un rôle très réduit. Mais j'espère développer le perso de Sirius dans le tome 4, et celui de Lupin dans le tome 5 =D

Merci **Imthebest** x) Ah ah, oui, effectivement, maintenant que Lucius ne va plus faire barrière pour que personne ne rouvre le dossier "Sirius Black", le tome 3 risque de se passer différemment. Et oui, Drago va radicalement changer. Son monde s'écroule, son modèle (son père) devient un objet de rancune et de peur... Bref, c'est mauvais. Sinon, je suis contente que ma caractérisation de Narcissa te plaise ! Je me base essentiellement pour la décrire sur la scène où elle ment à Voldy, et celle où elle accompagne Drago chez Mme Guipure (alors que Lucius vient d'être arrêté, et pourtant elle conserve toute sa fierté et sa férocité). Narcissa est la sœur de Bellatrix la guerrière, la sœur d'Andromeda la rebelle. Il n'y a rien de soumis chez elle, et je veux lire plus de fics qui la décrivent comme une badass ! Donc voilà, je suis contente qu'on soit du même avis x)

Décidément **Streema** , le divorce des Malefoy surprend tout le monde ! Mais oui, Lucius va en baver. Mais il me mérite u_u Sinon, le message par Patronus était un avertissement à Dumbledore, pas une menace contre les loups-garous. Elle lui disait de faire gaffe à la sécurité des élèves, et espérait qu'il ferait gaffe à mieux cacher le lycanthropie de Lupin (et à mieux le surveiller). Cela ne reflète pas son opinion des loups-garous, et ça n'empêchera certainement pas Dudu d'engager Lupin. Elle veut juste que la menace le pousse à se montrer plus prudent. Pour Tourmaline : l'école n'a ni Tue-Loup, ni Saule Cogneur, bien sûr qu'elle refuse que Remus y enseigne sans avoir un protocole de sécurité. Mais le sujet des loups-garous dans l'école sera abordé dans le tome 3 =D

Hello **NorahAS** ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, le genre des SI est souvent difficile à aimer x) Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que je peux avoir une narratrice aussi critique que moi vis-à-vis du monde sorcier, comme tu l'as dit : le problème des Cracmols, les manipulations de Dumbledore, etc. J'espère que le tome 3 te plaira autant ! Cela dit, je m'attaque à un sujet plutôt épineux : la réputation des Maraudeurs...

.

Voilà voilà =D Allez, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps. Voilà la conclusion à cette histoire.

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Epilogue**

 **.**

– Je ne m'en tire pas trop mal pour mes examens, fit Elisa en consultant la lettre que lui avait envoyée le professeur Chourave. Bon, j'ai raté l'Histoire et la Métamorphose, mais le reste n'est pas mal ! J'ai un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions, c'est cool. En Runes et en Botanique aussi. Un Optimal en Divination, en Sortilèges… En Défense aussi, étonnamment…

– Comment tu as pu avoir un Optimal en Divination ? s'étonna Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule. J'étais là quand tu as écrit ton test de lecture du thé. Tu as prédit qu'une armée de créatures des ténèbres affamée allait cerner l'école pour sucer l'âme des innocents !

Au départ Elisa avait prévu de dire qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un s'évader d'Azkaban, mais même Trelawney n'y aurait pas cru. Elle haussa les épaules :

– Je ne suis que l'humble interprète d'une force supérieure. Et puis, la prof aime les trucs dramatiques.

– Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris Divination pour l'année prochaine, marmonna Harry.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, Harry et elle échangèrent un regard complice, puis le jeune Gryffondor reprit ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'être interrompue par la chouette de Chourave, à savoir : ranger la réserve de la boutique _Bishop & Bowman_. Il y avait une dizaine de caisses de montres digitales à empiler, mais aussi des montres normales, des morceaux de mécanismes, des billes de pierre gravées de runes. Il y avait aussi des tasses enchantées pour garder leur contenant au chaud, des veilleuses en forme d'animaux, des douzaines de bloc-notes, des parchemins réplicateurs (l'invention d'Elisa inspirée du papier-carbone), des cartouches d'encre coloré pour les plumes rechargeables, des emplois de temps avec des effets lumineux et sonores… Il y avait même cinq MagicoGlisseurs entreposés dans un coin, si jamais Gwendolyn avait l'occasion de faire un peu de pub.

Elisa ne se remit pas tout de suite au travail. Une courte missive avait été jointe à la lettre de Chourave qui contenait ses résultats d'examens, et elle l'ouvrit avec une certaine trépidation. L'écriture élégante de la lettre lui était inconnue, mais il y avait le sceau de Poudlard dessus.

A tous les coups, ça venait de Dumbledore. Elle lui avait envoyé le journal de Jedusor (qui, désormais, était juste fait de papier mouillé et trempé d'encre) quelques jours plus tôt, avec une courte lettre disant qu'elle faisait ses propres recherches, mais qu'elle pensait que le directeur serait intéressé par cet objet qui avait contenu l'essence de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Bon, elle aurait sans doute pu mieux faire, en guise d'offre de paix. Mais elle tenait à faire un geste de bonne foi envers le directeur. Entre le coup d'éclat de la Poufsouffle dans son bureau, et les remarques acerbes qu'elle avait faites sur son compte par Patronus (et donc à portée d'ouïe de toute l'école)… Elle se doutait bien que Dumbledore ne devait pas la porter dans son cœur. Si elle pouvait réduire cet antagonisme avant de retourner à Poudlard, ça serait bien.

Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore mais elle ne voulait pas non plus entrer en guerre contre lui, merci bien.

Elle décacheta donc la lettre, et la lut avidement. Très vite, elle fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu décevant. A peine quelques lignes. Bon, elle ne s'était pas attendue à six pages de remerciements, mais ça aurait été bien de recevoir un peu de considération.

 _« Chère Miss Bishop,_

 _Je te remercie beaucoup de ta considération. Je vais étudier ce journal avec la plus grande attention. Comme tu le sais certainement, il s'agissait d'un artefact de magie noire. Si tu ne peux être découragée de mener des recherches sur sa nature exacte de ton côté, je t'invite néanmoins à la plus grande prudence._

 _En te souhaitant de passer d'excellentes vacances,_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. »_

Au moins il avait renoncé à appeler Elisa par son prénom. Et il n'avait pas rajouté tous ses titres de Président du Magenmagot et autres Ordres de Merlin… Peut-être parce que c'était une lettre privée, informelle ?

Bah, l'essentiel c'était qu'il ait reçut le journal, remercié Elisa, et accepté tacitement son offre de trêve. Elisa ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle aurait des tonnes de critiques à lui faire l'année prochaine, mais elle préférait partir d'une position de neutralité que d'une situation déjà saturée d'animosité.

Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche, et se mit à empiler les boîtes de parchemins réplicateurs sur l'étagère qui leur était désignée. La boutique avait ouvert l'avant-veille, mais il leur faudrait encore un certain temps pour entasser dans la réserve tout leur stock. Ils avaient à peine finit d'y ranger les matériaux qu'Elisa avait ramenés de chez elle ! Ensuite, il faudrait récupérer les montres, gadgets et morceaux de mécanismes que Gwendolyn avait chez elle, puis les schémas et les notes qu'Elisa avait laissés à Tourmaline… Et puis il faudrait réorganiser le stock quand Elisa aurait complété son projet de miroirs communicants…

– Tu t'en sortiras quand je serai partie ? demanda Elisa d'un air soucieux.

– Il ne s'agit que de ranger des boîtes, l'assura Harry. Je pense que c'est à ma portée. Et puis, Gwendolyn me laisse donner un coup de main, mais elle m'a dit que si j'en avais assez je pouvais m'en aller quand je voulais, à condition de la prévenir avant.

– Au moins elle est responsable, marmonna Elisa.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la réserve, ils pouvaient entendre le murmure du Chemin de Traverse, et la voix de Gwendolyn qui bavardait avec les clients. La boutique _Bishop & Bowman _(surnommée _B &B_ pour les intimes) avait ouvert deux jours plus tôt, et avait immédiatement attiré une vague de curieux. Les amis d'Elisa y avaient amenés leurs parents, les amis de Gwendolyn étaient venus en masse, les amis de Neal et Lester aussi. Les affaires marchaient bien. Et l'attrait de la nouveauté jouait en leur faveur.

Les gens commençaient à arriver à court de nouvelles infos sur Tom Jedusor. La _Gazette_ ressassait encore et encore les mêmes choses : son nom, ses origines, ses amis futurs Mangemorts, l'anagramme de son nom qui énonçait « _Je suis Voldemort_ », le Fourchelang… Les gens commençaient déjà à considérer cette bombe médiatique comme de l'histoire ancienne. Ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par les informations glanées par _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur le divorce des Malefoy, ou par l'ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Pourquoi on a des meubles vides ? s'interrogea Harry en terminant d'aligner les tasses-Thermos sur des étagères.

– Pour stocker les miroirs communicants une fois que j'aurais des modèles fonctionnels, l'informa Elisa. Et puis, mon contrat avec Fleury et Bott arrive à terme dans deux ans et à ce moment-là, je récupèrerais mes plumes rechargeables et la boutique pourra en vendre !

Harry sourit avec amusement, puis prit un air pensif :

– Tu as pas mal pensé à ça.

Elisa haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait difficilement avouer qu'elle planifiait de mettre le monde sorcier sens dessus-dessous depuis qu'elle avait deux ans et demi.

– J'étais une gamine rêveuse et ambitieuse avec beaucoup de temps libre.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air songeur. Puis, hésitant, il lâcha :

– Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire quand j'étais petit. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire.

C'était ça qui le troublait ? Elisa retint un sourire attendri. Les enfants normaux se faisaient vraiment des montagnes pour pas grand-chose. Ce gamin avait tué un Basilic. Il était le Survivant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait encore des années avant de devoir choisir un métier… S'il décidait de travailler ! Il avait sans doute assez dans son coffre à Gringotts pour vivre une vie d'oisiveté !

– Tu as encore du temps devant toi, le rassura-t-elle. Tu as le temps de te renseigner sur des tas d'options. Tu pourrais être joueur de Quidditch professionnel, ou bien Auror, si tu n'en as pas assez de chasser les mages noirs. Tu pourrais être prof. Tu pourrais tenir une boutique. Tu pourrais diriger une association caritative. Tu pourrais voyager autour du monde pour rapporter des babioles à des collectionneurs ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Tu as plein de temps, et plein d'options.

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé.

– J'aimerais bien être aussi sûr que toi, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire. Moi, l'avenir… J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

– Jusqu'à maintenant ? tenta Elisa.

Le petit Gryffondor rigola :

– Ben oui, en fait. Aménager Tourmaline, et puis la boutique… J'aime bien. Ça me fait réfléchir à ce que je veux faire plus tard.

Décidément, le Harry Potter de cet univers était bien différent du Harry de l'intrigue canon. Dans ce monde-ci, Harry s'ouvrait davantage. Il était curieux des gens, des métiers, de son avenir. Il était plus décidé, plus soucieux de lui-même. Et surtout, il était plus responsable. Il ne se jetait plus tête baissée dans le danger, oui, mais surtout il ne vivait plus uniquement dans l'instant présent. Il se projetait dans l'avenir, et ça… Ça, c'était quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas arrivé dans le canon.

Elisa aurait été bien en peine de dire à quel moment précis Harry avait changé. L'été dernier, quand il avait pu se détendre, dévorer tout un tas de grimoires anciens, gambader dans la forêt, se remplumer, et décider qu'il n'avait plus à porter les loques de son cousin Dudley ? Cette année, quand il avait accepté qu'il était un Fourchelang et que ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, ou bien quand il avait décidé d'aller sauver Elisa au péril de sa vie ? Cet été, peut-être, entouré de jeunes adultes qui faisaient des projets optimistes et qui l'avaient intégré à leur groupe comme s'il était l'un des leurs ? Ou bien est-ce que ça avait lieu bien plus tôt, à l'instant où Elisa l'avait apostrophé sur le quai de la gare King's Cross pour lui expliquer où embarquer sur le Poudlard Express ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Et au fond… Ce n'était pas très important. Ce Harry-ci était plus rusé et plus subtil, plus Serpentard. Plus doué en classe, aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il était aussi plus susceptible de survivre à ce que le destin allait lui faire tomber dessus.

Mais surtout, il était heureux. Il était bien nourri. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemars la nuit. Il avait des vêtements à sa taille et il portait des lentilles de contact qu'il préférait largement à ses lunettes. Il avait des amis, mais surtout des gens qui le connaissaient et qui le respectaient dans les quatre Maisons. Il n'était pas seul.

Elisa voulait changer le monde pour qu'il soit plus juste, plus stable, plus équitable, plus éclairé. Mais au fond, le but de tout ça, c'était que les gens soient heureux dans cette réalité.

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit, et Elisa revint brusquement sur terre. Gwendolyn, qui avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, haussa un sourcil railleur en voyant qu'elle avait les bras ballants.

– Dans la lune, Magister ? Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Harry. Lui, il travaille.

Le Gryffondor rigola, et Elisa croisa les bras d'un air faussement indigné :

– Eh ! Je pensais à des trucs très sérieux !

– Comme quoi ?

– … La théorie des univers parallèles et de l'effet papillon à travers les réalités alternatives.

Gwendolyn roula des yeux, n'en croyant pas un mot :

– Ben voyons. Ta mère est là, au fait. Et ton amie Trisha, aussi.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était l'heure, déjà ? Elle jeta un regard à son poignet pour consulter sa montre digitale, et grimaça. Effectivement. Elle était là depuis neuf et demie ce matin, mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

– Tu pars directement ? s'enquit Harry d'un air soucieux.

Elisa esquissa un sourire d'excuse, et récupéra son sac et sa veste qui traînaient sur un des meubles :

– Oui. Nos bagages sont faits. Maman et moi, on transplanera au Ministère, et de là on prendra un Portoloin international pour Patna, la capitale sorcière de l'Inde. Après on utilisera le réseau de Cheminette pour aller jusqu'à Calcutta, au Bengale. Et ensuite, on prendra un tapis volant et… On explorera.

Le réseau de Cheminette en Inde ne liait que les grosses agglomérations entre elles. C'était un transport public utilisé pour les longues distances. Les sorciers indiens privilégiaient les tapis volants, ou le système de tunnels enchantés qui permettait de relier entre eux tous les temples existants dans le pays.

Elisa et sa mère prenaient assez rarement les transports sorciers, puisque la profession de Michael leur permettait habituellement d'avoir des places avec de bons tarifs dans n'importe quel avion. Mais les transports sorciers étaient définitivement plus rapides. Un voyage en avion leur prendrait une journée, tandis qu'en utilisant un Portoloin, les Bishop pouvaient consacrer une journée de plus à visiter des temples perdus ou à explorer de grandes villes à la recherche de rues sorcières.

Elisa passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus ses épaules, et vérifia une dernière fois auprès d'Harry :

– Tu as mis tous tes bagages dans la chambre d'amis de Gwendolyn ? Tu as pensé à prendre le terrarium de Malta ? Surtout, n'oublie pas de la nourrir une fois par jour. Et n'oublie pas d'aller au Cottage au moins tous les deux jours pour nourrir Dracarys et voir comment s'en sortent les elfes. J'ai dit à Olly de répondre quand tu l'appelles, si tu as besoin de transplaner. Oh, si vous avez besoin d'aide à Tourmaline, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à Olly et Tilly…

– Je crois qu'on va s'en sortir, railla Gwendolyn.

– C'est vrai, s'amusa Harry. Tu ne seras partie que deux semaines, je suis sûr qu'on va survivre.

Elisa renifla d'un air dubitatif. Vu la malchance chronique d'Harry Potter, elle en doutait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste, alors elle se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection (Harry essaya d'esquiver avec un couinement de protestation), puis quitta la réserve et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique.

La salle principale de _Bishop & Bowman_, au rez-de-chaussée, était vaste et bien éclairée. Les murs avaient été recouverts d'étagères supportant des livres ou des rangs de gadgets, et les gens circulaient entre des présentoirs de bois à l'air ancien et massifs, qui supportaient des montres aux chiffres lumineux ou divers ustensiles farfelus. Une petite section de la boutique débordait de fournitures scolaires en tout genre, tandis qu'un pan de mur entier était masqué par une grosse armoire vitrée encore vide. C'était là qu'Elisa prévoyait de mettre les miroirs communicants une fois qu'elle aurait terminé ce projet.

Il y avait trois clients qui flânaient dans la boutique : une vieille femme examinant les tasse-Thermos avec intérêt, et un couple s'extasiant sur les peluches chauffantes ou les veilleuses multicolores. Gwendolyn quitta Elisa pour se diriger vers eux, souriant d'un air aimable et zieutant le ventre rond de la jeune femme, avant d'entamer la conversation.

Elisa la laissa à son business, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique. Trisha était là, vêtue d'une robe d'été et les cheveux relevés pour se dégager la nuque. Elle se tenait à côté d'Isabelle qui attendait avec patience, bagages à la main. Il ne s'agissait que de deux sacs dotés de Sortilèges d'Extensions, mais Elisa était si habituée à associer ces bagages rapiécés avec un départ en voyage qu'elle frémit d'impatience. Un vrai réflexe pavlovien.

– Prête ? sourit Isabelle.

Elisa tendit la main et prit son sac, qui pouvait s'enfiler comme un sac à dos. Elle l'avait rafistolé elle-même quelques années plus tôt. Celui de sa mère était plus vieillot et possédait seulement des poignées de cuir usées, mais c'était un héritage de sa famille, alors que celui d'Elisa était clairement personnalisé.

– Prête, répondit Elisa. On a tout ? Vêtements de rechange, tente, argent, cartes, boussoles, baguettes ?

– Et brosses à dents, papier, crayon, potions de soin, baumes anti-moustiques, biscuits et bouteilles d'eau ! confirma sa mère avec amusement. J'ai vérifié la check-list deux fois.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de glousser, sautillant presque sur place. Elle partait en voyage, après deux ans sans avoir quitté le pays ! Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ça lui avait tellement manqué, de partir, d'explorer, de se plonger dans l'inconnu et de s'émerveiller. Elle tenait à peine en place.

– Vous serez prudentes, hein ? s'inquiéta Trisha.

Elle avait sans doute dû s'esquiver de la confiserie pour leur faire ses adieux. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer son tablier, et son bloc-notes était hâtivement glissé dans une poche, ainsi que sa Plume à Notes pour prendre les commandes des clients. Elisa lui passa maladroitement un bras autour des épaules, s'efforçant de sourire d'un air apaisant :

– Bien sûr. Tu me connais, non ?

Le regard de Trisha disait clairement qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement rassurant. La dernière fois qu'Elisa était partie à l'aventure en la laissant derrière, elle avait été attaquée par un prof qui l'avait balancée dans la Chambre des Secrets et elle avait failli être dévorée par un serpent géant qui tuait avec ses yeux.

C'est vrai que, en rétrospective, Trisha avait toutes les raisons d'être paranoïaque. Elisa toussota, gênée.

– On sera prudente, finit-elle par dire. Et puis, on ne va pas dans des pays inconnus.

– C'est vrai, approuva Isabelle. Ne t'en fais pas, Trisha. Nous sommes déjà allées en Inde il y quatre ans, et au Japon un peu avant ça.

– Ça date d'il y a plusieurs années, pointa Trisha d'un air dubitatif. Et vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous allez sagement rester dans les zones que vous connaissez déjà.

Isabelle et Elisa échangèrent furtivement un regard coupable. Trisha n'avait pas tort. Elles allaient explorer une île du Japon sur laquelle elles n'avaient jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Quant au Bengale, elles allaient s'aventurer au sud de la région, alors que quatre ans plus tôt elles s'étaient contentées de passer brièvement à travers une ville du nord (où Elisa avait d'ailleurs entendu la légende du gourou Fourchelang). Les Bishop voyageaient pour explorer, et Isabelle ne considérait pas que c'étaient de vraies vacances si elles ne se perdaient pas au moins trois fois.

– On sera aussi prudentes que possible, amenda donc Elisa. Et puis, s'il nous arrive une bricole, je te promets que tu seras la première avertie.

Elle tapota sa baguette, accrochée à un étui contre sa cuisse. Trisha se détendit un peu. Avoir une méthode de communication instantanée, c'était très rassurant, mine de rien.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle termine de mettre au point ses miroirs communicants. Elle avait une piste prometteuse avec l'utilisation du verre, qui s'ensorcelait mieux qu'un miroir. Les miroirs, c'était _rétif_. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la plupart des miroirs enchantés du monde sorcier faisaient des remarques parfois très malvenues sur l'apparence des gens qui admiraient leur reflet ! Non, une plaque de verre collée sur un support fonctionnerait nettement plus facilement…

Mais bref. Elle ferait ses expériences plus tard. Et puis, il faudrait leur trouver un nom, à ces inventions : et c'était un autre casse-tête en perspective. Elisa était _nulle_ avec les noms. Elle avait appelé son serpent « Dorée » et son chat « Dragon », alors elle ne se leurrait pas sur son talent dans ce domaine. Elle demanderait sans doute à ses parents s'ils avaient de brillantes idées, parce qu'elle n'en avait certainement aucune. Miroir-phones ? Télé-miroirs ? Comm-miroirs ? iMiroir ? Miroirs communicants, tout simplement ?

– Tu veux que je te ramène de quoi faire des amulettes ? proposa Elisa pour changer de sujet.

Le visage de Trisha s'éclaira :

– Tu le ferais ? Ça serait génial ! Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire avec des poils de tigre. Ou de l'ivoire. Ou des feuilles de plantes qui ont envahi des temples millénaires… Ça doit avoir un symbolisme important, ça c'est sûr…

Elisa songea avec nostalgie à son propre petit kit de fabrication d'amulettes, qui devait sans doute traîner au fond d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle n'avait pas le talent de Trisha avec ce genre de truc. C'était dommage, elle aurait adoré faire des amulettes pour avoir de la chance, la bonne santé, ou même pour attirer malheur et mauvais temps sur la tête de Warrington.

Mais, eh, si sa meilleure amie avait un don dans ce domaine, alors elle méritait le meilleur du meilleur. Et Elisa ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard sans un bocal complet de poils de tigre, parole de Poufsouffle.

– C'est quand même bizarre, finit par dire Trisha. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai commencé à faire des amulettes il y a moins d'un an. Tu devrais voir ma chambre, j'ai des tonnes de bocaux remplis de composants, et des diagrammes sur leur symbolisme punaisé au mur.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Elisa. Tu n'y passais pas tant de temps que ça à Poudlard…

Quoique. Au sommet de la terreur, Trisha avait fabriqué plusieurs dizaines d'amulettes de protection, qu'elle avait distribuée à toute la population du château…

– J'avais trop de trucs à faire, se défendit son amie. Les duels, les cours, et ce fichu Patronus ! Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je m'y suis entraînée. A chaque fois que tu disparaissais dans ton atelier, je me planquais dans le dortoir pour m'exercer discrètement.

– C'est pour ça que tu as maîtrisé le sort si vite ! réalisa Elisa.

Trisha sourit, fière d'elle :

– Tu n'as pas idée. Je savais le faire à la mi-mai. Je pensais te surprendre en lançant Batman pendant l'examen de Défense.

Isabelle s'étrangla de rire, et Elisa cligna des yeux, interloquée :

– Tu as appelé ton Patronus _Batman_ ?!

– Bah quoi ?! se défendit son amie. Il a le symbole sur le poitrail !

A ce point Isabelle dut se détourner, hoquetant de rire, tandis qu'Elisa ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer. Finalement, la jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré.

– Batman, d'accord, admettons. Je suis très impressionnée. Essentiellement parce que me prouves que tu es encore moins douée que moi quand il s'agit de nommer des trucs, mais tout de même. Très impressionnée.

Trisha lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur le bras :

– Eh, sois gentille avec mon ours ! Il t'a sauvé la vie, je te rappelle.

Ça refroidit un peu l'ambiance, mais Elisa sourit. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils en rigolent. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça devienne un souvenir qui les paralyse.

Elisa avait connu la peur, cette année, et elle était bien décidée à ce que ça ne la paralyse plus jamais. Les choses auraient été si différentes si elle ne s'était pas pétrifiée quand Lockhart les menaçait. Cécile s'en serait mieux sortie. Ils n'auraient pas été jetés dans la Chambre. Malefoy aurait été secouru, sans doute, mais Elisa n'aurait pas eu à prendre sa place. Et Harry n'aurait pas été obligé de descendre dans la Chambre, et Trisha ne se serait pas fait un sang d'encre…

Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû accepter l'offre du Choixpeau de la placer à Gryffondor ? Elle se l'était demandé à plusieurs reprises cet été, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Mais, finalement, elle en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : elle était mieux à Poufsouffle.

Elle était mieux à Poufsouffle parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bon, d'accord, elle tendait à agir seule, à inventer ses gadgets seule, à réfléchir à ses projets seule. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses camarades. Ils ne se détourneraient pas d'elle par jalousie ou rancune ou ambition, ils seraient toujours là, prêts à l'aider dès qu'elle le leur demandait. Ou même avant qu'elle ne le leur demande, d'ailleurs. Lester, Neal, Gwendolyn, Trisha… Elle ne leur avait rien demandé, mais sans eux, elle ne serait pas arrivée au point où elle en était à présent. Sans eux, il n'y aurait ni d'école pour Cracmols, ni de boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni même de commerce de MagicoGlisseur. Sans le soutien des Poufsouffle, il n'y aurait pas de CEM, il n'y aurait pas de Challenge. Il y aurait sans doute énormément moins d'amitiés inter-Maisons, de solidarité entre élèves.

Elisa avait réussi à changer des tas de chose dans le canon de l'histoire… Mais c'était grâce aux gens qui l'entouraient. C'était une réalisation qui rendait humble. Si elle en était là à présent, c'était parce que ses amis l'avaient soutenue, portée, accompagnée. Parce qu'elle avait choisi la Maison de la loyauté… Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas regretté.

– Ellie ? interrogea sa mère. Tu es prête ?

Il était temps d'y aller. Elisa prit la main que sa mère lui tendait, puis reporta son regard sur Trisha, et réajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Elle se sentait soudain un peu stupide, n'ayant aucune idée de comment faire ses adieux à Trisha. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait au revoir à un de ses amis avant de quitter le pays.

C'était surtout la première fois qu'elle disait au revoir à sa meilleure amie à peine quelques semaines après avoir faillir mourir dans une cave. Bonjour les mauvais souvenirs.

– A dans deux semaines, finit-elle par dire un peu maladroitement. Promis, je ferai gaffe à ne pas me faire manger par un anaconda.

Elle avait toujours été nulle pour les adieux. Ou pour rassurer les gens, d'ailleurs. Trisha secoua la tête avec affection, et ses épaules se détendirent.

Elisa lui sourit, la prise de sa mère se resserra… Et elles disparurent. Leur Transplanage résonna avec un lourd POP dans le Chemin de Traverse, mais c'était un bruit si habituel chez les sorciers que personne ne se retourna.

Trisha demeura seule.

– A bientôt, Magister, murmura-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Voici la fin des aventures d'Elisa pour ce tome 2 !


	15. Bonus spécial

**.**

 **Bonus spécial**

 **.**

 _(Attention, **le bonus a été mis à jour** suite à une fausse manip'. Rien de nouveau ! Juste moi qui suis maladroite avec mon compte sur ce site x) )_

Salut tout le monde !

Oh là là, j'ai eu plein de reviews en revenant de vacances, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Merci à tous ! Je ne peux pas énumérer tous vos pseudos au risque d'occuper toute la page, mais sachez que chacun de vos commentaire m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de bonheur.

 **Un grand merci** , donc, à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, recommandé, ou suivi cette fic ! Sans vous et vos encouragements, ma motivation n'aurait pas été la même. J'espère pouvoir partager avec vous les aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop encore longtemps !

Je remercie particulièrement **Fiona** , ma correctrice primaire, qui ne supporte pas Elisa et pointe sans pitié ses défauts x) Merci également à **Gladoo89** , bêta intransigeante qui fait une deuxième lecture de mes chapitres (et que je surcharge de travail en faisant des tas de modifications de dernière minute xD). Et finalement, un clin d'œil à **Zeidra** , consultant sur les questions difficiles que je me pose durant l'écriture. C'est grâce à lui que le Patronus de Trisha est un ours noir d'Asie, que le journal a possédé Drago, et qu'Elisa hérité d'un putois x)

.

Vous avez pas mal de questions ! Et comme toujours, ça me fait plaisir d'y répondre =D Je vous rassure, pas de spoilers !

 **\- Qui a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ?**

Gryffondor, pour les actions héroïques d'Harry qui a tué le monstre de Serpentard. Evidemment. Dumbledore a donné 100 points aux lions et boum, la Maison d'Harry a enfin gagné la Coupe x)

.

 **\- Est-ce que Dumbledore et Harry on eut** _ **la**_ **conversation du bouquin? A savoir sur le transfert des pouvoir de Voldy, etc.**

Ils ont eu une version différente de cette conversation. Par exemple, dans le canon, Harry voulait être rassuré sur le fait qu'il appartenait vraiment à Gryffondor. Pas dans cette fic. Dans cette fic, Harry ne hait pas Serpentard, il n'a pas peur d'avoir été mal réparti. En revanche, il a effectivement demandé à Dumbledore s'il était l'Héritier, à cause du Fourchelang.

Même si ce titre a une sale réputation, ça aurait pu être une connexion avec ses ancêtres sorciers, et Harry est désespéré d'en savoir plus sur sa famille, sur sa place dans ce monde.

Dumbledore a donc dit à Harry qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs de Voldemort, et qu'il n'était pas l'Héritier. Il l'a assuré qu'il avait agi avec un courage digne d'un Gryffondor, ce qui a fait plaisir à notre petit Survivant. Et la conversation s'est arrêtée là, parce que Mme Pomfresh a débarqué pour qu'Harry se repose.

.

 **\- Comment se sont passé les retrouvailles entre Drago et ses parents ? Et comment Narcissa a réagi quand elle a réalisé que son cher et tendre avait failli tuer son fils ?**

Il y a eu beaucoup de pleurs, ça c'est sûr. Narcissa n'a pas compris tout de suite que c'était de la faute de son époux, cela dit : c'est venu le lendemain ou peut-être le surlendemain, quand Drago a parlé du journal et qu'elle a vu Lucius devenir pâle comme la mort. Elle sut qu'il y avait un lien, et là, elle s'est soudainement rappelé que Voldemort avait confié un petit journal à Lucius…

Autant dire que seule la présence de Drago (qui était déjà assez traumatisé comme ça) a empêché Narcissa de jeter un Impardonnable à Lucius.

Elle l'a forcé à s'expliquer (sans doute pas devant Drago, mais ça n'a pas empêché mini-Malefoy de deviner l'essentiel du drame). Il y a eu beaucoup de hurlements. Elle a immédiatement commencé à planifier un moyen de mettre de la distance entre eux : et surtout, de mettre de la distance entre Lucius et Drago. Et Lucius était tellement horrifié qu'il a tout accepté.

.

 **\- Que devient Cédric avec tout ça ? Ça fait un moment qu'on l'a plus ''vu''...**

Oh, Cédric va bien ! C'est juste que comme il ne maîtrise pas le Patronus, Elisa ne communique pas avec lui aussi fréquemment qu'avec Trisha. Mais il est mentionné qu'elle lui écrit, dans le dernier chapitre =D

.

 **Comment des gens du Ministère ont eu accès à la pub des MagicoGlisseurs ? Dans le premier chapitre, Elisa prépare une commande pour le Ministère…**

Elisa ne fait pas seulement la promotion de ses planches à Poudlard ! Je vous rappelle que dans le tome 1, c'était justement un de ses problèmes, faire connaître son invention partout. Et Trisha lui a alors suggéré de faire sa pub dans les foires et les festivals sorciers ! Donc les adultes aussi connaissent le concept. Et donc… Ils s'achètent des Glisseurs x)

.

 **Pourquoi Ron et Harry ne se sont pas retrouvés bloqués seuls dans la gare King's Cross quand Dobby a fermé le passage ver le quai 9 ¾ ? Pourquoi Mr Weasley était avec eux ?**

Excellente question ! Et la réponse se cache dans un petit détail du canon. Car dans le canon, la famille Weasley arrive en retard à la gare, à peine quelques minutes avant le départ du train. Ce retard est dû au fait que les enfants n'ont pas fait leurs bagages… Mais surtout au fait que Ginny les oblige à faire demi-tour à mi-chemin _parce qu'elle a oublié son journal_. Tadam ! Les Weasley arrivent en retard à cause de Tom. Or, ici, Ginny n'a pas le journal de Tom, et donc ils arrivent à la gare plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant le départ ! Ils n'ont donc pas à se presser, Mr Weasley décide de passer en dernier parce qu'il cherche toujours à zieuter les Moldus le plus longtemps possible, et… Bam, voilà, le canon est changé, et Harry et Ron n'ont pas besoin de voler une voiture x) Tout ça à cause d'un petit détail qui fait moins d'une ligne dans mon volume d'Harry Potter et le Chambre des Secrets ! xD

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa n'invite pas le Trio au Challenge, si elle veut tant que ça préparer Harry à ce qui l'attend ?**

Ah, bonne question ! Elisa n'invite pas le Trio au Challenge parce que c'est un truc qui rassemble exclusivement sa promo. Si Elisa se mettait à ramener des petits, les gens crieraient au favoritisme, chacun voudrait ramener son petit frère ou sa petite sœur ou son cousin, et tous ces gamins ne sont pas forcément fiables pour garder un secret. Elisa fait confiance aux membres du Challenge parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont tous unis dans cette histoire, et qu'elle a le soutien des différents leaders (Helen, les jumeaux Weasley, Adrian Pucey et compagnie). Si on rajoute des élèves plus jeunes à l'équation, ça devient plus risqué.

.

 **Quel était le but de Tom Jedusor quand il influençait Elisa ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en faire un pantin…**

Lorsqu'Elisa se met à écrire dans le journal, Tom commence à planter ses griffes dans son esprit, à créer une dépendance. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que la manipulation commence. Mais il est cependant trop faible pour la posséder, et il met plusieurs mois à avoir cette force. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu le boost de puissance donné par la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue, Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais possédé Elisa. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il s'infiltrait dans son esprit dans le but de la manipuler, mais à _aucun moment il ne comptait la posséder_. A aucun moment il ne comptait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ou récupérer un corps physique. Quel intérêt ? Elisa lui a dit que le vrai Voldemort était toujours en vie, et que ses partisans avaient le pouvoir. Tom ne voit aucun intérêt à faire concurrence à son lui-même originel ! Il va rester sagement dans son journal, et se rendre utile autrement.

Du coup, il influence Elisa dans ce but-là. Il ne la vide pas d'énergie, il ne la dirige pas comme une marionnette. Il infléchit son esprit. Il dirige ses pensées vers des solutions alternatives, des cheminements différents. Il affaiblit ses limites morales, encourage sa curiosité et son agressivité. En bref : il veut changer Elisa de manière durable, pour la rendre plus efficace.

Et c'est là que je félicite **Amazaria** (la seule lectrice à avoir deviné ça !). En effet, Tom Jedusor ne manipule pas Elisa pour en faire son pantin, car il n'a pas besoin d'un pantin. En revanche, il imagine sans mal que Voldemort a besoin de _guerriers_ , et c'est à ça qu'il forme Elisa.

Eh oui ! Il tombe sur une prodige des Sortilèges, une Sang-Pure (du moins, de ce qu'il en sait), et qui n'est pas opposée à ses idées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la tuerait pour reprendre un corps ? Ça serait complètement contre-productif ! Alors que s'il en fait une duelliste, s'il aiguise ses compétences pour la rendre dangereuse, intelligente, et impitoyable… Quelqu'un comme ça, et qui en plus le considère comme un ami, serai un soldat inestimable pour Voldemort. Et en assurant la survie de Voldy avec de bons soldats, l'Horcruxe s'assure aussi de sa propre protection. Et oui, il réfléchit sur le long terme, cette saloperie.

Alors voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça. Dans le canon, Tom utilisait Ginny comme un outil à usage unique, avec l'idée de s'en débarrasser une fois inutile. Mais ici, Tom voit Elisa comme une potentielle arme, et c'est à ça qu'il l'utilise. Il maximise son potentiel, il fait d'elle une arme.

Elisa se fait la réflexion que Tom l'a transformée en Gryffondor, et ensuite, que sa nouvelle baguette est adapté à une Serpentard. Elle n'est pas bien loin de la vérité. Le Choixpeau l'a pourtant dit : c'est Gryffondor qui forme les guerriers, et Serpentard qui forme les survivants. Férocité au combat et instinct de survie : ce sont les deux traits que Tom a exacerbé chez elle.

.

 **Est-ce que l'influence de l'Horcruxe va durer longtemps ?**

C'est pour la vie. Après être passée entre les griffes de Tom, Ginny Weasley était une personne totalement différente : plus affirmée, plus impitoyable. Ça pourrait être un effet du stress post-traumatique, mais je vois aussi ça comme l'empreinte de Tom. Ginny a récupéré une partie de son tempérament (colère enflammée, charisme de leader, aucune pitié avec ses Chauve-Furies, etc.).

Pour Elisa, c'est encore pire, parce que Tom a spécifiquement consacré son énergie à modifier sa façon de penser. Pour Ginny, cette modification a été relativement accidentelle : mais pour Elisa, son esprit a été re-façonné de manière volontaire, avec plein de micro-changements qui ont entraînés un changement global de sa personnalité. Elisa est toujours la même personne, mais certaines facettes de son caractère ont été accentuées, d'autres atrophiées, et… C'est comme ça qu'elle est, désormais.

Bravo **Fall-In-Love-Kyoto** qui a été la première personne à le voir : mais Elisa est devenue beaucoup plus dure. Elle a moins de patience, elle menace de casser les jambes des gens sans aucune arrière-pensée… Et puis, vous n'y avait sans doute pas fait attention, mais Elisa aime l'adrénaline. Plus précisément, elle a un grand amour du duel. Même si elle ne cherche plus la victoire à tout prix, elle aime se mettre au défi. _Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait avant d'entrer en possession du journal._ Son affection pour le combat, ça vient de Tom : pas d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Elisa a aussi une colère plus _volcanique_ (Tom n'a jamais eu très bon caractère…), même si ce n'est pas très illustré dans ce tome-ci. Elle n'a plus aucune patience, elle s'énerve vite, et quand elle est submergée par l'émotion, elle a tendance à _frapper_ plutôt que de fondre en larmes comme dans le tome 1. Et puis, elle subit aussi les effets classiques d'un traumatisme : flashback, angoisse, obsession avec ce qui s'est passé, culpabilité, dégoût, nostalgie, dégoût de sa nostalgie, etc.

Bref, son esprit est un peu en bordel pour l'instant x)

.

 **Dumbledore sait-il qu'Elisa est au courant pour Voldemort ? Il n'a pas l'air d'agir beaucoup !**

Ah ah, parce que c'est Dumbledore ! Sa manière de gérer le traumatisme, c'est de mettre de la distance entre lui et la victime, pour lui donner le temps de s'en remettre, etc. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec Harry à chaque fois que celui-ci était traumatisé : l'abandonner chez les Dursley et minimiser les contacts pour plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit à nouveau plus ou moins stable.

Mais bref. Oui, ils en ont discuté à l'infirmerie après sa possession (va donc relire le chapitre xD) et Dumbledore sait qu'Elisa sait que Tom Jedusor était Voldemort. Il garde un peu Elisa à l'œil, mais il lui laisse de l'espace et il ne s'inquiète pas trop parce que… Eh bien, parce que Dumbledore est quelqu'un d'assez paternaliste. Il se dit qu'elle n'est qu'une gamine traumatisée, que les vrais problèmes peuvent être gérés par les adultes.

Elisa a quatorze ans, et elle est une Poufsouffle. C'est son plus gros avantage, parce que personne ne la voit comme une menace dans le jeu d'échec qui se joue au niveau des adultes. A Poudlard, elle est quelqu'un : mais les adultes pensent que ce sont juste des gamineries.

Yep, Dumbledore a un peu trop tendance à sous-estimer les gens…

.

 **Quand Elisa ne sera plus à Poudlard, que va-t-il se passer pour l'intrigue canon ?**

Bah, elle va continuer j'imagine XD Mais je ne dis rien. C'est un spoiler. Et puis, qui vous dit qu'Elisa va quitter Poudlard avec le reste de sa promotion ? J'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac…

.

 **Est-ce que Cédric va mourir ?**

CECI EST UN SPOILER ! Faudra attendre le tome 4 pour savoir si la sur-protectivité d'Elisa et ses quinze ans de planification peuvent s'interposer entre Cédric et un Impardonnable.

.

 **Qu'est-ce que Jedusor avait prévu pour Elisa avant qu'elle ne s'oppose à lui, dans la Chambre ?**

Ah ah. D'un côté, il voulait (toujours) la recruter. Il a investi beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour modeler son esprit pour en faire une guerrière, et il admire son ingéniosité et son intelligence. Elle aurait fait une recrue formidable, et Tom se sent possessif par rapport à elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle lui a menti, elle l'a (en partie) manipulé, et elle commence à en savoir beaucoup trop. Si elle s'avérait trop dangereuse, il comptait donc la tuer. Avec beaucoup de regrets, parce qu'il considère que c'est un gâchis de potentiel, mais il l'aurait tuée quand même.

Tom n'était pas _fixé_ sur ce qu'il allait faire d'elle : tout dépendait de la réaction d'Elisa, des explications qu'elle lui aurait donné pour justifier ses mensonges, etc. Mais une chose était certaine : il n'aurait pas permis à Elisa de repartir.

.

 **Est-ce qu'on va voir un peu plus les "méchants" ?**

… Il va falloir être plus clair xD Quels méchants ? Warrington, le rival d'Elisa ? Montague, Flint et les autres Puristes ? Ou bien les Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas très différents du canon, pour l'instant.

.

 **Quels étaient les indices semés dans le chapitre 9, "Langue de vipère" ?**

Oh oh, il y en avait des tas ! Allez, je vous donne la liste :

\- La mention de Joseph Leeds, parce que la source de la magie va être un truc qui va apparaitre sporadiquement dans toute la saga.

\- Les informulés, qui font leur apparition dans le duel Rogue VS Flitwick. J'ai des plans pour les sortilèges informulés dans le tome 3. Spoilers !

\- La crise de colère anormale d'Elisa : c'était le plus gros indices à repérer, parce que c'était la manifestation de l'influence de Jedusor. Elisa est transformée en Gryffondor, faute d'une meilleure expression : mais cette transformation de son esprit n'est pas naturelle, et donc pas très stable. Et ça se manifeste par de gros pétages de plombs quand elle s'y attend le moins, pouf, comme si toutes les émotions refoulées explosaient d'un coup. L'idée me vient de la colère perpétuelle d'Harry Potter dans le tome 5, quand sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort est grande ouverte.

\- L'approche de Dumbledore. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont noté : Dudu sait que son jeu du grand-père bienveillant met Elisa sur ses gardes. Il tente alors l'honnêteté, et il obtient des résultats au-delà de ses espérances. Bon, même si Elisa lui crie dessus. En effet, il en apprend des tonnes sur elle, ce qui la motive, etc. C'est cette discussion qui va donner le ton pour leurs interactions futures : c'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore regarde vraiment Elisa pour la première fois, et réajuste ses calculs pour l'avenir en conséquence.

\- Le fait qu'Elisa crie « comme un putois enragé ». C'était un œuf de Pâques, ça, une référence à son futur Patronus.

\- Drago Malefoy qui a la crève, et qui est dans un état encore plus lamentable que ses pairs, parce qu'il est possédé par le journal. Franchement, c'était l'indice le plus visible.

\- La boutique avec Gwendolyn. Elle n'est qu'une idée dans ce chapitre, mais elle se réalise par la suite.

\- La jalousie de Trisha ! C'est le premier chapitre où Trisha déclare franchement qu'elle est blessée par le fait qu'Elisa se détourne de ses amis au profit d'autres personnes, souvent des quasi-inconnus (le journal, Gwendolyn). Bien sûr, Elisa ne comprend pas. Mais bref, c'est le premier indice qui mène ensuite à leur discussion au bord du lac, quand Elisa lance son Patronus.

.

 **\- Dans quels pays Elisa et sa mère ont voyagé, et lesquels préfère Elisa ? Pourquoi ?**

Oh, il y a une sacrée liste ! J'avais noté plusieurs pays sur mon téléphone, mais vous pouvez imaginer qu'il y en a d'autres… Alors, bref, du coup, les pays favoris d'Elisa sont, dans l'ordre :

\- Le **Japon**. Le Japon Magique mets l'accent sur la magie pratiquée avec des amulettes, sur les coutumes traditionnelles, la magie sans baguette, etc. Elisa y est allée deux fois, et à chaque visite elle a eut l'impression d'entrer dans une autre époque, dans un conte de fée. Tout ce savoir, ces légendes, ces temples ! En bonne geek (enfin, geek réincarnée), Elisa admet aussi qu'elle a un faible pour les kimonos. Elle a tenté d'apprendre le japonais toute seule, sans succès : mais elle connait une bonne cinquantaine de mots, et sait écrire à peu près autant de kanji. Elle est passionnée par ce pays. Et puis, dans le Japon magique, les ninjas _existent_. C'est un sacré bonus.

\- L' **Inde**. Là aussi, on a l'impression d'entrer dans un conte de fée oriental. Elisa adore les couleurs et la spiritualité de ce pays. Elle y est allée quatre fois, chaque fois dans une région différente. Les sorciers indiens sont également d'une ingéniosité renversante, et leur nation est bien plus riche que l'Inde Moldue. En fait, l'Inde n'arrive qu'en deuxième que pour une seule raison : parce que la façon dont les indiens refusent d'améliorer la pauvreté de leurs compatriotes Moldus (l'Inde magique est très riche, alors que la misère existe encore dans une très grande partie de l'Inde Moldue), ça met Elisa mal à l'aise.

\- L' **Egypte**. Pyramides, amulettes, rites sacrés, et une culture qui vénère les chats ? Elisa adore. Sans compter qu'ils ont des malédictions absolument fascinantes, et que tous leurs dieux sont des Animagi.

\- Le **Royaume du Kalmar** (c'est-à-dire l'union du Danemark, de la Suède, et de la Norvège). Contrairement à ce qui s'est passé dans le monde Moldu, ce royaume ne s'est pas divisé en trois pays par la suite. Elisa aime cet endroit pour plusieurs raisons : parce qu'il y a plein de lieux sacrés couverts de runes à traduire, parce qu'il y a des musées sur les vikings, parce que l'air y est incroyablement pur, parce qu'on peut voir des orques et des baleines si on sort en bateau…

\- La **Suisse** , la **France** , et l' **Allemagne**. Elle ne fait pas trop de distinction. Elle parle français, anglais et allemand : elle se débrouille parfaitement là-bas. Et elle aime ces pays pour une seule raison… Les stations de ski. Eh oui, faire du snowboard dans les Alpes, c'est le pied !

\- L' **Australie**. Elle a découvert ce pays durant l'été 1991 (elle en parle dans le tome 1). Ce n'est pas la culture aborigène qui l'intrigue, tant que le fait que le pays soit encore aussi sauvage. La faune magique domine la faune non-magique, mais la faune non-magique domine les êtres humains ! C'est comme d'entrer dans un autre monde, où l'homme n'est pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Et ça rend humble…

.

 **Le fait qu'Harry ne sauve pas Ginny va-t-il altérer leur relation ?**

Tu regarde le problème depuis le mauvais angle ! Ginny n'a jamais eu le journal, elle n'a jamais subit son influence. Elle n'est déjà plus la même personne que dans le canon. Evidemment que sa relation avec Harry sera différente ! Elle n'est pas la Ginny de la saga originale : elle n'a pas l'assurance, le charisme et le tempérament furieux qui la caractérisent (et qui lui viennent tous de Tom, d'après moi). Elle est toujours douée au Quidditch, loyale, courageuse et passionnée, mais elle est beaucoup plus discrète. Dans la saga canon, Ginny est montrée comme étant d'un tempérament explosif et sociable qui la rapproche de Fred et George. Dans mes fics, Ginny aura un tempérament plus posé, et le frère auquel elle ressemblera le plus sera en fait Charlie Weasley, le baroudeur qui préfère les dragons à la compagnie humaine.

.

 **Elisa apprendra-t-elle d'autres mots en Fourchelang ?**

Raaah, je voulais absolument écrire ça dans le tome 3 mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un bon moment. Donc, peut-être, peut-être pas, mais probablement que non. Et, si c'est le cas, ce sera majoritaire "off-screen", donc sous-entendu mais pas développé.

.

 **Combien de langues parle Elisa ?**

Euh… Elle parle anglais, mais elle se débrouille aussi en français et en allemand (son père lui a appris). Elle maitrise presque couramment le langage des runes (grâce à sa mère). Elle baragouine vaguement l'espagnol, et elle a appris toute seule pas mal de vocabulaire japonais… Même si ce vocabulaire gravite essentiellement autour des trucs cools (comme le feu, les dragons, le tonnerre, les ténèbres et les ninjas), et donc qu'elle est incapable de demander où sont les toilettes xD

.

 **Elisa va vraiment apprendre l'Occlumancie ? Est-ce qu'elle a la force, la volonté et le don nécessaire ?**

Mwahahaha, allons-y pour un peu de réflexion sur l'art de l'Occlumancie !

Êtes-vous familier avec le « Mind Palace » ? Cette expression est utilisée dans la série _Sherlock_ , mais aussi dans d'autres médias. En gros, c'est le fait d'avoir organisé un palais de la mémoire dans son esprit. Eh bien, pour moi, c'est une forme d'Occlumancie non-magique.

L'Occlumancie, c'est un peu comme d'avoir des outils de maçon pour construire ce qu'on veut dans son esprit. Le truc le plus basique, c'est un mur. Trouver la limite de son esprit, et la fortifier. Ensuite, si on veut, on peut construire dans son esprit : organiser sa mémoire, compartimentaliser ses émotions et ses souvenirs…

Donc construire quelque chose dans son esprit qui résiste à l'attaque mentale d'un sorcier, oui, ça nécessite de la magie. Mais la base de l'Occlumancie, le travail mental d'exploration, de compréhension et de mémorisation… Ce n'est pas magique. C'est de la méditation et de la réflexion, et n'importe qui peut le faire.

La seule raison pour laquelle Harry s'en est montré incapable dans le canon, c'est qu'il n'a même pas essayé.

Bref, l'Occlumancie ne nécessite pas d'avoir un don particulier. Oh, bien sûr, certaines personnes peuvent avoir des facilités. Je pense que les gens férocement possessifs (comme Rogue, Lucius, ou Bellatrix) ont des facilités à créer une « muraille mentale ». Les gens pointilleux, égocentriques (Narcissa, Dumbledore, ou…. Voldemort lui-même) sont plus doués avec la partie « structuration de l'esprit ».

Donc oui, Elisa peut apprendre l'Occlumancie, et elle le fera. Ne serai-ce qu'en ce qui concerne les bases ! Bien sûr, elle ne construira pas une barrière impénétrable autour de son esprit, comme Rogue. Ça nécessite une détermination, une férocité qu'elle ne possède pas (encore). Mais prendre conscience de soi-même et ériger un mur mental aux limites de son être, avec sa magie, c'est tout à fait dans ses cordes.

.

 **La révélation de la parenté de Jedusor aura-t-elle des conséquences ?**

Carrément. Au niveau du couple des Malefoy, déjà : ils divorcent. Au niveau de Lucius, ensuite : il se retrouve haï par les fidèles de Voldy, mais comme il n'est pas officiellement responsable de la révélation, il ne peut pas avoir le soutien de l'autre camp. Il est donc prit entre deux feux, et son pouvoir politique diminue à toute allure. Il a toujours Fudge dans sa poche (ainsi que tous les gens qu'il a corrompu, peu importe leurs opinons politiques), mais son rôle de leader politique est terminé.

Au niveau de Narcissa et Drago, il y aura aussi des conséquences : ils se distancent de Lucius, et ça leur permet de prendre une position plus neutre. Ils restent connectés à la haute société Sang-Pure, mais en même temps, ils peuvent tendre la main à d'autres alliés.

Il y aura aussi des répercutions au niveau de la bonne société Sang-Pure, d'ailleurs. Certains Sang-Purs vont être dans le déni. D'autres vont douter (surtout à cause de la passivité de Lucius). D'autres encore vont carrément retourner leurs vestes. D'autres vont accuser les Sang-Mêlés d'être derrière la guerre (théorie du complot, bonjour !).

Mais il y aura aussi des répercussions au niveau national. Les Sang-Purs ne sont pas les seuls affectés par cette révélation ! Dans tout le pays, c'est un mythe qui s'écroule. Avec cette révélation, les Puristes perdent en légitimité. Les gens jettent Voldemort à bas de son piédestal avec un enthousiasme vicieux. C'est la mort du croquemitaine. Il y a des émeutes sur le Chemin de Traverse, bon sang ! C'est colossal.

Et voilà pourquoi Elisa ne pouvait pas faire ça elle-même. Les gens l'auraient lynchée. Lucius est encore protégé par son argent, et pourtant il reçoit certainement des menaces de mort… Et sans doute quelques colis piégés.

De plus, Lucius ne peut pas se dérober. Il ne peut même pas dire que ce n'était pas son idée, et accuser Elisa : parce qu'Elisa est soutenue par le plan de _Narcissa_ , et que c'est une faveur qu'il a accordé parce que _Drago_ est lié par une Dette du sorcier. Il ne peut pas accuser Elisa sans accuser également son fils et son épouse ! Il est donc effectivement piégé dans le rôle du bouclier humain.

.

 **Pourquoi Lucius n'est pas enterré au fond du jardin ?**

Ah ah xD Je l'ai envisagé, mais finalement, j'ai décidé contre. Mais pas par indulgence de la part de Narcissa. Non, Narcissa est _folle de rage_ , elle a des pulsions homicides. Lucius a perdu un artefact de _Voldemort_ (ce qui est déjà méga-dangereux, imaginez a colère de Voldy), en manquant de tuer _Drago_. Leur fils est traumatisé, et le pire ? C'est que Lucius est désolé pour ça, mais s'il avait l'occasion d'accomplir quelque chose de similaire (humilier un ennemi comme Arthur Weasley en faisant courir un grand risque à toute l'école de Poudlard), il le ferait à nouveau. C'est sa nature. Pour Narcissa, c'est inacceptable.

Mais elle ne le tue pas. D'abord, parce qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de se faire condamner à Azkaban. Elle doit s'occuper de son fils.

Et ensuite… Garder Lucius en vie permet de se servir de lui come bouc émissaire. Narcissa avait déjà prévu de se venger de Voldemort et du journal, Elisa n'a fait que lui donner les moyens de _concrétiser_ son idée (c'est pour ça qu'elle accepte aussi vite). Narcissa va se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui déplait dans sa vie, accuser Lucius de tous les maux, et mettre son fils hors de danger. Si Lucius est à terre, c'est lui que les prédateurs boufferont en premier. Logique, non ?

Ouais, faut pas emmerder les Black…

.

 **Drago prendra-t-il la Marque ?**

Ah ah, question intéressante, non ? A priori, non. Voldemort l'a torturé, et le terrorise. Il n'a plus aucun respect pour lui, et plus aucune motivation à entrer à son service. Mais… La peur, justement, peut aussi être une puissante motivation…

.

 **Comment décides-tu de la composition de la (des) baguette(s) d'Elisa ?**

C'est simple : j'ai fait le test de la baguette sur _Pottermore_. Je l'ai fait au moment d'écrire le tome 1, en me mettant dans la peau d'Elisa à cette période. J'ai obtenu une baguette en bois d'acacia, avec un cœur en crin de licorne, raisonnablement flexible.

Puis, au moment d'écrire l'achat de la nouvelle baguette d'Elisa, je me suis créé un nouveau compte sur _Pottermore_ , puis j'ai fait le test de la baguette en me mettant dans la peau d'Elisa après le tome 2, avec son caractère endurci. Là, j'ai obtenu une baguette en bois de sapin, avec un cœur en nerf de dragon. J'étais un peu surprise, je n'avais jamais eu ce type de cœur auparavant, mais… C'est quand même très classe.

Donc voilà, c'est _Pottemore_ qui est derrière la composition des deux baguettes d'Elisa, celle brisée par Lockhart et celle qu'elle possède actuellement =D

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa n'investit pas dans la Tue-Loup grâce à son réseau de dingue ?**

Euh… Parce qu'elle ne connait personne dans son réseau de dingue avec les connexions nécessaires ? Pour l'instant, son réseau se limite à plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, et la bande de Lester (Lester et Neal, Gwendolyn, Madeline, et Myriam). Aucun d'entre eux n'est Maitre des Potions, ou ne connaît de Maître des Potions. _Son réseau de dingue_ comporte actuellement le CEM, un trafic de livres, une boutique, et un projet d'école. Il n'y a rien qui lui permette d'accéder à de la Tue-Loup ou même à quelqu'un qui sait faire de la Tue-Loup.

Selon mon idée, les Maîtres des Potions sont si rares qu'ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main dans le pays. Ce qui est assez logique, en fait : la rareté de cette potion indique que St Mangouste n'a pas assez de Maître des Potions pour faire de la Tue-Loup. Et si l'hôpital n'a pas les moyens de faire cette potion, alors ça relève uniquement de commandes privées. Et donc, c'est cher, et c'est rare, et en commander risque d'attirer l'attention !

Et en prime, Elisa n'a pas de raison de s'intéresser à la Tue-Loup. Si elle le fait, ça risque d'attirer l'attention sur elle (les gens à qui elle ferait appel pour ce service la soupçonneraient d'être lycanthrope). Et sérieusement, elle veut vraiment éviter ça, après l'année qu'elle vient de vivre.

.

 **La société sorcière est très rétrograde : comment ça se fait que Narcissa Malefoy puisse demander le divorce ?**

Bah… Je ne trouve pas ça étonnant que les femmes puissent demander le divorce, chez les sorciers. Il y a bien du sexisme dans leur société très victorienne, mais c'est plus dans l'idée que chaque genre/sexe a son rôle à jouer, qu'il ne faut pas sortir des normes. Je n'imagine pas qu'il y ait une discrimination contre les femmes en ce qui concerne leur _pouvoir_. Il y a eu des directrices de Poudlard, des femmes ministres, etc. Je vois le monde sorcier comme moins sexiste que le monde Moldu, ironiquement.

La base de la discrimination, c'est toujours le pouvoir : chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus. Chez les Moldus, on pense au pouvoir en termes de force physique, d'intelligence, d'autorité. On assume que les hommes ont davantage de pouvoir que les femmes et ce sont ces préjugés qui donnent le sexisme. Mais la base de la discrimination dans le monde sorcier, c'est le sang et la magie. Le sexe de la personne n'a aucune incidence sur ce genre de pouvoir...

Donc les femmes ont autant de droit que les hommes. En revanches, si on avait un divorce entre un Sang-Pure et une Née-Moldue, j'imagine que la situation serait très différente…

.

 **Combien de tomes sont prévus à la saga Elisabeth Bishop ?**

Pour l'instant ? Cinq. Le tome 3 va s'appeler _Elisabeth Bishop et l'héritage des Maraudeurs_ , et il est déjà achevé. Je suis actuellement en train de le relire et de peaufiner les détails. J'ai troué une fin qui sauve tout le monde, mais le souci c'est que Lupin en prend plein la figure XD J'essaie de réfléchir à écrire un happy-end pour lui…

J'ai aussi commencé à écrire le tome 4, qui va s'appeler _Elisabeth Bishop et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Je ne suis pas encore fixée sur certains moments-clefs de l'intrigue, donc l'écriture est un peu lente. En fait, selon comment je décide d'achever le tome 4, je pourrais écrire un tome 5 entièrement différent. Bref, c'est assez indécis.

Le tome 5 sera la conclusion de la scolarité d'Elisa et, normalement, la conclusion de la saga. Mais j'adoooore écrire des séquelles de séquelles de fics, alors il y aura peut-être un tome 6, ou une "fic bonus".

Mais bref, je ne pense pas faire sept tomes. Nope. Beaucoup trop pour moi x)

.

 **Va-t-on voir plus les amis d'Elisa ?**

Oups, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu délaissés… Mais t'inquiète, ils vont revenir ! Les jumeaux ont un rôle spécial dans le tome 3… Et Helen aussi, surtout. Enfin, une de ses actions a un rôle majeur sur l'intrigue, et fait totalement dérailler un des plans d'Elisa xD

.

 **Comment vont se passer les BUSES d'Elisabeth ?**

Elle ne va pas finir à l'infirmerie au milieu des examens, si c'est la question ! Non, elle va passer ses BUSES, survivre, et avoir des résultats plutôt bons. Sans surprise, je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle va rater son épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne va pas en cours ! On peut faire illusion en lisant les notes du voisin, surtout si le prof assigne les mêmes dissertations depuis des décennies : mais devant un examen administré par le Ministère, c'est une autre histoire…

.

 **Est-ce que Lupin enseignera à Tourmaline après son année à Poudlard ?**

Sans doute pas, parce que Tourmaline sera entrée en activité et aura déjà tous les profs qu'il lui faut =D

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa n'est pas un peu dure avec Dumbledore ? Surtout avec ce message par Patronus !**

Euh… Je sais que Dumbledore fait de son mieux avec Poudlard, sous certains aspects. Mais ce qu'Elisa lui reproche, c'est qu'il ne fait pas de Poudlard sa priorité. Il est directeur, ça devrait être son job. Rien ne devrait être plus important pour lui que la protection des élèves. Laisser Hagrid de se faire arrêter par le Ministère ? Laisser les cours se poursuivre alors que la cause des Pétrifications n'est pas identifiée ? Refuser que des Aurors occupent le château ?

Dumbledore avait bien sûr des raisons pour ses actions. Il devait avoir l'air de garder la situation sous contrôle, pour préserver son image et donc son pouvoir politique. Il était distrait par les réunions de crises. Il pensait son pouvoir suffisant pour protéger Hagrid. Il se focalisait sur la recherche de Voldemort hors de Poudlard.

Ce sont des raisons… Mais ce ne sont pas de _bonnes_ raisons. Parce que ce que Dumbledore faisait était important, oui, mais ça aurait dû être moins important pour lui que l'école.

Et c'est pour ça qu'Elisa lui en veut tellement, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est si furieuse. C'est d'ailleurs un sujet sur lequel ils ne s'accorderont jamais ! Elisa pense qu'il ne devrait pas être directeur si l'école n'est pas sa priorité. Dans la situation actuelle, Dumbledore est un chef de guerre qui a également pour rôle de diriger une école : et le résultat, c'est que ce bâtiment plein d'enfants devient un quartier général, devient une _cible_. C'est mal. C'est pire que ça, c'est une _menace_. En cas de conflit, Dumbledore tient littéralement tous les enfants du Royaume-Unis en otage, et il incite l'ennemi à faire de Poudlard un champ de bataille. Poudlard n'est plus un lien d'enseignement, c'est un symbole. Et si quelqu'un en veut à Dumbledore, c'est ce symbole qui sera visé en premier.

Bien sûr, avoir son Q. G. à l'école permet aussi à Dumbledore de s'assurer que ce n'est pas l'ennemi (Voldemort) qui prend en otage les élèves. C'est une bonne manœuvre de guerre. Mais justement, c'est une _manœuvre de guerre_ , et Elisa est d'avis que la guerre n'a pas sa place dans une école.

Contrairement aux sorciers qui vivent dans une bulle, elle connait le concept d'enfant-soldat, et c'est un truc qui la révolte.

.

 **L'Epouvantard de Drago sera-t-il Tom Jedusor ?**

Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

.

 **Lupin va-t-il prendre Drago sous son aile, s'il a des problèmes avec des Détraqueurs ?**

Hum… Pas vraiment. Lupin essaie de conserver une distance prudente avec tous les élèves. Quant à Drago, dans le tome 3, il va se montrer particulièrement renfermé sur lui-même. Et ce n'est surtout pas vers un étranger qu'il se tournerait pour demander de l'aide…

.

 **Tourmaline va-t-elle ouvrir dès l'année suivante ?**

Ah ah, ce sujet intéresse des gens x) Non, Tourmaline n'entrera en activité que dans le tome 4. Dans le tome 3, il y aura pas mal de planification… Et ça laissera le temps à l'idée de se diffuser à travers le pays.

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa n'a pas essayé d'attraper Queudver ?**

Pour une très bonne raison : elle n'avait pas de justification pour soupçonner son identité. Il faut se souvenir que pour Elisa, il est primordial de garder sa crédibilité. Elle ne peut pas laisser soupçonner à quiconque qu'elle connait l'avenir et le passé. Il y a une guerre qui s'approche, c'est le genre de révélation qui peindrait une énorme cible sur son dos…

.

 **Elisa a-t-elle des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure ?**

Yep, elle se souvient de toute une existence dans le confort du 21ème siècle : aller au collège et au lycée, se servir d'un ordinateur, apprendre à conduire, voir des films en 3D, etc. Elle ne se souvient cependant pas de détails, comme les noms et prénoms des gens qui l'ont entourés, de leurs visage, etc. Elle se souvient d'une histoire, mais ses souvenirs ne sont plus très exact (ça fait plus de dix ans qu'elle essaie surtout de retenir les éléments de la saga Harry Potter, le reste est devenu assez flou).

.

 **Elisa sait-elle comment elle a pu être réincarnée dans cet univers ?**

Nope. Et à vrai dire moi non plus ! Hasard, destin, dysfonctionnement de l'au-delà… Le mystère reste entier. L'intéressant, c'est ce qu'elle fait maintenant !

.

 **Aura-t-on un chapitre (ou un bonus) sur les voyages des Bishop ?**

Ce n'est pas prévu, mais si j'ai de l'inspiration, j'y penserai x)

.

.

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça répond à toutes vos interrogations. Sinon… Il faudra attendre le tome 3 xD

Je compte poster le bonus sur « _ce qui se serai passé si Elisa avait été répartie à Serpentard_ » d'ici une semaine. Vous remarquerez beaucoup de similitudes avec la Elisa post-Jedusor… Mais je ne vous spoile pas.

Bref. Le tome 3 sera posté durant la première semaine d'août ! La date n'est pas certaine, mais si vous êtes impatients, vous avez le droit de réclamer sur la Salle sur Demande (groupe facebook) dès le 1er août !

Bonne vacances, et… J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour vous mettrez l'eau à la bouche, voilà un extrait du tome 3...

[...]

 _"_ Je vais rendre ce monde meilleur _", avait-elle dit au Choixpeau cinq ans plus tôt. Et le Choixpeau, qui avait vu défiler tous les sorciers du pays depuis plus de mille ans, lui avait gravement demandé : "_ et si tu le rends pire ? _"_

 _Ce jour-là, Elisa n'avait pas vraiment pris son avertissement au sérieux. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Elle avait même clamé que tout changement qu'elle ferait ne pourrait être que positif, et que si le monde brûlait dans le processus, elle rebâtirait quelque chose de meilleur sur les cendres. En y repensant, elle se sentait affreusement honteuse de son arrogance. Détruire était facile. Construire quelque chose de nouveau, se redresser après une catastrophe… C'était bien plus ardu. Comment avait-elle pu jeter ces mots avec unetelle assurance, elle qui n'était alors qu'une gamine de onze ans n'ayant jamais connu la peur ou la souffrance ?_

 _A présent, elle n'était plus aussi stupide. Toujours arrogante, sans doute : mais davantage consciente de ses limites… Et des risques qu'elle prenait._

 _Par exemple… Critiquer Dumbledore l'année dernière avait semblé si mineur, sur le moment, si insignifiant. Mais les conséquences de cette action s'étaient multipliées. Dumbledore avait prit ses paroles en compte et avait envoyé Hagrid à l'abri en Roumanie. Le Ministère n'avait pas pu l'emprisonner et, devant l'apparente inaction de Fudge, la presse s'était affolée. Le Trio d'Or n'était jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Plusieurs élèves avaient été retirés de Poudlard par leurs familles. Lorsque l'innocence d'Hagrid avait été démontrée, le garde-chasse avait repris sa scolarité. Gobe-Planche était désormais enseignante. Malefoy n'avait pas été blessé par Buck l'hippogriffe, et avait donc participé au match de Quidditch qui avait été envahi par les Détraqueurs. Tout ça, tous ces événements complètement_ aléatoires _, pouvaient être retracés jusqu'à un même point d'origine : un coup de colère spontané d'Elisa et quelques mots acerbes adressés à Dumbledore._

 _"_ Et si tu rends le monde pire ? _" avait dit le Choixpeau._

 _Elisa repensait à Tom Jedusor, à son sourire quand il avait dit c'est de ta faute, et elle sentait la question lui peser sur la poitrine comme une chape de plomb. Il serait si facile de rendre le monde pire. Il lui suffirait d'être trop imprudente, ou trop inattentive, ou de ne pas assez calculer les conséquences de ces actes. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec le journal de Jedusor._

 _Elisa grimaça. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé parler à quelqu'un. Mais le sort du pays, et le poids écrasant des responsabilités qui pesait sur les gens capable de changer le destin… Ce n'était pas le genre de sujet de conversation qu'on pouvait aborder avec n'importe qui. Elle commençait à réaliser à quel point Dumbledore devait se sentir seul._

 _Et pour la première fois, elle se demanda si le même sort l'attendait dans l'avenir._

 _[...]_

Mwahaha. Dans le tome 3, Dumbledore (et surtout les réflexions d'Elisa sur Dumbledore) auront une place importante ! Accrochez vos ceinture. Cette année, Elisa va beaucoup philosopher !


End file.
